Dragon Age Abomination's Origin
by raw666
Summary: This is what happens when only a demon hears a girl cry and that ancient Desire Demon wants fusion, instead of possession. Read as this abomination mage changes the Dragon Age universe forever as the War and Blight threaten not only the mortal world, but also fade as well from the Archdemon. Abomination/Leliana Shianni/Alistair OC/Zevran Morrigan/Secret. Rewrite Complete
1. Chapter 1: Summary and Notes

Dragon Age Abominations Origins

Chapter 1: Summary and Notes

**This is a more in depth summary you find on books to hopefully entice new readers. If you like it, give it a thumps up, if not, tell me how to improve it. Thanks for reading, RAW666. **

**Beta Reader: Albert**

**Last Update: 8/8/2014**

In the world of Thedas, magic is feared as much as it is sought after by those in the mortal realm and in the dream world known as the Fade. A realm filled with demons that want power and the chance to know what it's like to be mortal, and they will use any means to obtain it. Usually they take over powerful mortals that as a result become horrors known as abominations, insane creatures that must be destroyed before they burn down the world.

But this isn't the story about a demon forcibly taking a mortal spirit. This is a story of what happens when only a demon hears a girl cry and that ancient Desire Demon pursues fusion, instead of possession. A fusion desired by both to somehow make the world better than the hateful world where the girl, Aveline, grew up. A world that will burn as humanity faces the greatest evil every known on Thedas, the darkspawn. These monstrous creatures that had transformed from the evil of mortals as they corrupt the land they stand on ruthlessly pursue their goal of transforming the old gods into Archdemons to lead them in Blight against all life.

This is a story where Aveline, an elf from the Elven Alienage name Shianni, and their friends from across the rural dog country of Ferelden unite the war torn country against this evil under the banner of the Grey Wardens. An order dedicated to stop the darkspawn and the Archdemon that threatens not only the mortal world of Thedas, but also the Fade. Can Aveline and her friends succeed, or will the greed of men who chase after mortal goals stop her from saving the world?

Not if the two newly ordain Grey Wardens has anything to say about it. They mean to win against this new Blight.

**Note**

**1) To previous readers, or to new readers, I have posted the power guide on my portfolio. If you interested in the power sheets I fill out for each character, please read to understand the new spells and talents used in this story.**

**2) This story follows the storyline of the Dragon Age Origins, with some different aspects. Some of them will be minor changes as to how each interacted with the Abomination. Others will be major changes that will effect who the characters are, who will live or die, addition of new characters, along with new creatures/enemies that will be introduced into the story of the Dragon Age universe. This is not for the purist, you have been warned.**

**3) Also to note on original content, the power guide on the portfolio will have all the new spells and talents introduced into the lore so check it out. All new content is marked (new). **


	2. Chapter 2: Only a Demon hears you Cry

Dragon Age Abomination's Origin

Chapter 2: Only a Demon hears you Cry

**Welcome to the first official chapter, now a recap, I do not own Dragon Age, Bioware does.**

**Beta Readers: animefanbren, Albert, & Killa1934**

**Last Update: 8/8/2014**

Scene I

In the deep cold forest of an old country called Ferelden, laid a scared, hurt little girl. Her green eyes were puffy as her red hair. She cried as she tried to cover her pale skin with her torn blue robe. Torn robes covered in both blood and tears, as she sat there, alone. She found herself calling out in a raspy voice, why. Why did this happen to her? Why did those horrible men use her? Why did no one stop them? And finally, why am I alone?

"**You don't have to be alone,**" a voice whispered in the wind.

The girl eyes widen as she looked around in shock and fear. In front of her, within the mist stood a beautiful woman that used the barest amount of cloth and jewelry to hide her feminine features. However, what truly made her unique was that she was not human. She had red skin, with white horns and blue flames at the top of her head. This creature was one of the most powerful demons from the fade. A demon that represented sin, greed and all the desires that life seeks; even by those that wish deny it. Only a few can deny the power of a desire demon.

"**I** **can give you what you want, a companion, a friend and power to stop the terrible things that may happen to you,**" she said in her voice that had the warmth of a mother.

However, the girl narrowed her eyes as she remembered what she was told about creatures of the dream world, the Fade. "You think I am a fool. I know the price of dealing with demons, especially desire demons."

The demon chuckled at the girl, "**I can see why you don't trust me. Most of my kind seeks to control or possess you mortals and use you as tools. However, I am not like my kind. I do not want to possess you.**"

"Then what do you want to do?" The girl asked.

"**I want to fuse with you,**" the demon answered the girl.

"What?" The girl stammered.

"**I have existed for a very long time and seen so much," **the demon told the girl.** "I have seen your empires rise and fall. I have seen Cormac and Calenhad lead a brutal civil war against the people to unite these lands under one rule of law. I have met your fiery messiah Andraste, who sang great tails and fought her enemies to death. She had such wonderful ideas for her people, and a great kisser too if I, her husband and the Maker can contest too.**" The demon giggled as the girl had given her a scandalous look, "**Yet none of these experiences have answered my question on 'What is it like to be a mortal?' That is until now.**"

This left the girl out of the loop on what to do. The first thing that came to mind was to tell the demon to 'no,' but a part of her was curious. So instead, she decided to ask, "What does this fusion entail?"

"**Simple, we will be two minds of one,**" The demon explained. "**Our thoughts will be one but we will be of two different consciences and we will share our experiences and knowledge. Also, if the other permits, one of us can take over your body for a brief time. Otherwise, our control is that of a well-honed partnership. Our thoughts will be in sync and we will be able to influence each other."**

The girl started at the demoness before she asked, "And what exactly will I get out of this deal?"

"**Power of the ultimate kind, power that most mortals ignore, knowledge,****" **the demon answered. "**And not just blood magic, but knowledge of arts and fighting styles used and forgotten in this world, from Thedas to the distant Jade Empire. As well as knowledge of history forgotten, unknown or looked upon by eyes of a far.**"

The girl was tempted by the deal and felt the creature was trust worthy. Especially when the demon said, "**Take your time child; this is not a decision to make hastily.**"

The girl really did not know what to do. Was she willing to risk everything to be something else, something not human? However, the option was too tempting to ignore. She had always wanted to learn and she believed that the deal was real. However, before she could make a decision, her thoughts were interrupted by the voice of a young templar she knew, "Hey, guys! I think she went this way!"

She thought that maybe she would not have to take the deal until she heard the next voice that chilled her bones, "Good job Cullen my son. Soon we will be able to return her to the Circle Tower before they send others to kill her."

The girl was now scared and crying as her whole body began to wrap in fear. They have come for her, to finish what they started and she truly feared for her life. The demon senses her thoughts and reassured her in an angry voice, "**Do not worry young one. I will protect you. Just remain hidden as I deal with those monsters.**"

The girl eyes widen in express surprise. Surprise that the demon did not use this new predicament to convince her to fuse for power to defend herself or get revenge on the men that had harmed her. It was then that all doubt washed away as she yelled out, "I accept!" The demon looked at the girl as she continued, "I accept your deal."

"**Are you sure?"** The demon asked and the girl nodded yes.

"What do I have to do?" The girl asked.

"**Embrace me,**" the demoness spoke as the girl hugged the demon with all her might. Nothing happened as the demon spoke "**My name is Oracle, child. What is yours?**"

"Aveline, Aveline Wolf Cousland," the girl quickly answered the demon.

"**Well then Aveline, Embrace Eternity!**" The demon shouted as they were enveloped in light.

Scene II

Running into the clearing where Oracle and Aveline stood was a sixteen-year-old templar in training. The boy was a child named Cullen and he was accompanied by three older, fully armored templars. Like most templar children, Cullen was a young, brash, dirty blond boy who resided at the tower with the mages he was supposed to guard, watch and protect them from outside world of demons, and the temptation of blood magic. However, unlike most templars that only tolerated mages, or at least treated them poorly, he came to care about the mages through the friendship with one particularly mage.

A mage he came on this mission to save, for he had a strong friendship with the mage that was his junior by four-years. The girl was impossible to hate, she was funny, and cuter than most girls her age. That is why he quickly jumped on the mission to find her with three older templars. That way Knight-Commander Greagoir, the templar commander of Circle Tower would not order a major hunt for the poor girl. He did not realize that the three older templars were the reason she had left the tower and they were planning something else when they take took her back. They planned to kill the mage and Cullen to eliminate any witnesses to what they had done and what they now planned to do.

It took them awhile, but eventually they came across the clearing Aveline was hiding in and found the girl lying down, alone. Cullen, in a burst of happiness, was about to rush over while the three older templars pulled their weapons to commit sinful deeds when they heard the sounds of giggling. All of a sudden, the girl slowly lifted up off the ground while magical lights danced around the foliage. Magic that was both mortal and yet somehow demonic moved from tree to tree. The girl then went into a giggling fit as she opened her eyes to reveal that the pupils of her green eyes had developed into red slits.

The templars realized something was wrong, but they could do nothing as the girl raised her hand and flung the four templars into the trees. The four felt extreme pain as the girl descended to the ground. Once she was standing on her two feet, the girl walked over to the templars with a skip in her step. The templars were afraid and shocked as tree roots twisted around their bodies and held them down. The four templars tried to struggle, but the roots tighten around them as she showed them who was in control.

"Mister Gibbs," the girl said in mystically voice devoid of any of the anger that her original self would have shown. Her voice sounded like two people talking at once as she spoke down to the templar and drew his dual blades from his scabbard. "You are the weak minded of the group. Always following their orders, even if you know it is wrong. And due to your weakness, the blood of defenseless animals, and sentient innocents rest on your hands, including the girl I used to be. Blood that would never have touched your hands if you had an ounce of courage to say 'no," The girl spoke as she held out one of Gibbs's blades and used magic to make the blade shine with elements of fire, ice, and wind. "However, since we feel you regretted your deeds, we will give you a quick death."

The girl used the blade to pierce the Templar's headpiece and wedge into his brain in one fetal swoop. It was an instant kill as the man slumped into the tree's roots. Held by the tree roots next to Gibbs, Cullen could not believe what he saw and what he was hearing while the other two began thrashing around, frantically trying to escape their well-deserved death.

"We should have killed you when we were done with you, you bitch!" one of the older templars yelled, earning him a startled glare from Cullen.

"So you are next, Ser Ronald. Always hot blooded and quick to anger. For that, we think you should die by fire," the girl stated as she used a Flame spell to send hot flames towards the older templar with a blank face, as though it was something she had to do and not of out of revenge alone.

She did not even flinch as the Templar screamed out in pain as he was slowly roasted alive by a continuous stream of fire. She only looked away a minute after he stopped screaming. There was no point to use fire on a body that had turned into ash and fragments of bones as she had one last templar to deal with. A templar that was the leader of the group and one the world would never miss despite his unique appearance to other templars.

Unlike the others who wore helmets that matched their fancy silverite (high quality steel) armor adorned with the symbol of a sword aflame, the blonde did not wear a helmet. In fact, the girl could clearly see the blonde's handsome face, but she did not care about his look, she only cared about his eyes. Eyes that were opened wide with fear. Fear of the danger, he was in and that his actions finally had caught up with him.

So being afraid, he began to pray to the maker, "Please Maker, forgive me for my crimes as I accept my soul to be purify by flames as I stand before you."

"You think the Maker will accept you James, a monster of the highest quantity?" The girl sneered in disappointment. "The bastard and Andraste would be disappointed with you and send your soul to the fire to be destroyed."

"Shut up demon! You have no right to talk about the holy Andraste!" The man named James shouted out. "She would be relieved I killed so many mages."

"She would be," the girl stated as she stepped closer, "if she wasn't a mage herself." James eyes widen as the girl small hand press against the man's face.

"Now, how should you die?" The girl asked herself as she contemplated his fate. "We know. Tell me James, ever wonder what happens when you combine the Walking Bomb Spell and the Valeant Bomb Spell." The girl face did not even move as his brown eyes widen in fear. "That's right; they explode in the slowest, yet most painful way possible. So long monster, enjoy the Ultimate Bomb."

The girl then started to move toward Cullen as James slowly expanded. Cullen watched James as he expanded further and further until he exploded in mass of bloody gore; leaving only flesh and slivers of bone behind. Cullen now looked at the girl he had befriended with fear. He closed his eyes as she raised her hand, fully expecting the thing that was once Aveline to kill him. However, when he felt nothing bad happen, he opened his eyes to realize he was healed and the roots retracted back into the ground.

"Cullen, boy of pure soul," the girl stated in a kind motherly voice, "Tell First Enchanter Irving we are sorry, but…" The girl's voice changed, as though it was only one, human voice, "I can't return due to what I have become. I still appreciate you for teaching me and I still love you and hope to see you again one day."

The girl began to walk away when Cullen yelled out, "Wait, Aveline. Don't go. Don't leave me… I mean us. If you leave, Greagoir will come after you."

"If we go back, the templars will kill us and we feel that we can do some good in the world by going out there," the girl sighed. "Tell Greagoir, if he sends any templars after us, we will do for our right to live and to make the world a better place. Tell him that this girl and demon known as Aveline Wolf Oracle will leave the Chantry and the Templar Order alone as long as they leave us alone as we watch the world become a better place for all."

That was when abomination known as Aveline walked away from her past to her destiny.

Scene III: Ten Years Later

In the middle of the markets of Denerim, the capital of Ferelden, were several bards singing songs to children and adults willing to listening. The head bard was now asking for any requests and was not surprised to hear the request for the Aveline the White Wolf of Ferelden. It was even more popular than the tale of the Grey Fox, the current king of thieves that robbed from the rich to feed the poor.

"Alright then, there once was a young, yet powerful mage that lived in a high tower with many others of her kind. She was loved by many and liked by all, and they all saw a great destiny for her. Until, one day, three templars attacked her and did things that no woman should feel. They then tried to kill her but she escaped and ran out of the tower into a forest to hide. There she met a kind demon as old as the Maker was. This demon offered her a deal she accepted and the two fussed together and transformed into something new within her mortal form. Something that is righteous and dangerous to all that face her, for she leaves a trail of wicked victims.

"The first of her victims were three templars, who tricked a friend to lead them to her to kill her but instead fell in her trap. She killed the three templars in ways that match their sins, by mercy, fire and pain. She then turn to the friend that was tricked and healed him before she left to pursue adventures across these lands, killing many templars and sparing many more along the way.

"From her travels, she earned many titles. To evil souls and tyrants, she is known as the Black Demon, a monster that seeks out all the evil in the world. To demons, she is known as the Traitor, the Lost Demon, the Outcast, and the Renegade for killing many of her evil kind and their agents, while saving many mages and commoners alike. However, to most common folks and to kind higher-ups, she is the White Wolf, a healer, a teacher and helper of the innocent, no matter what race they are as she spreads knowledge wherever she goes. All the while fighting the good fight against evil creatures, men and woman, and winning even if the odds are impossible to beat by us mortals.

"With these deeds, many lords pardon her and commoners protect her for she is the hero we need. A hero that is even nature protects from dangers of the world. So listen here, and listen well. For Aveline Wolf Oracle will not die as the Maker and Andraste themselves protect her and keep her alive. And as long as she breathes, she will make sure no one dies while under her watch."

The children clapped happily as well as many of adults for it was a story loved by all. One in particular was a foreigner from Orlais that sold many oils and flowers. "That has always been my most favorite song in this land Ferelden. It is good that Ferelden honors a living Aveline. What do you think of the songs, um ma'am?" The foreigner asked in her heavy accent as she finished gathering the customer's orders of body oils.

Her customer was a very young woman, dressed in hooded black and white light armored robes. On the back of her robes were the Jade Empire's Yin and Yang swirl that was covered by a black and white long, thin-curved dual swords as well as a grey, shiny staff. She also had a white wolf on her right shoulder, a black wolf on the left and on her chest a small grey fox and a grey sun. The woman's smirk was obvious, even if it was hidden by the hoodie that covered her facial features.

"We think that the Gray Fox is more interesting," the customer stated as she pulled out her bag to pay for her services. "The Gray Fox story is more realistic than Aveline's as they try to make her a savor when she had burned people alive. There are a lot of lords that want to kill her for she has paved a path of blood with the bodies of innocents."

The merchant was confused and unsure of how to respond, though confusion won out as she asked, "We.' um my lady, aren't you alone." The merchant pointed out, as there was not even a line behind the woman.

"Forgive us, but we speak differently for that's who we are," the woman stated as she paid with gold and silver coins.

"So where are you heading, if I might asked?" The merchant asked curiously.

"The Elven Alienage, we have some supplies to drop off for a friend," the woman answered as she put the last of the oils in her pack. As she lifted a small bag and began to leave, she turned her head to say, "We are glad you found happiness here and do not worry about the Orlesian Chevalier. The man tried to hurt another woman, but he chose the wrong one and we picked up the pieces, including his journal. You should be happy to know you're free."

The merchant's eyes widen as the woman left to the Alienage. Denerim was a nice place but the location she was walking to, the alienage where the elves live, was not the best of places. Built as the city's slums, the streets and walls were covered in filth, and it had rats the size of small dogs. However, despite living in such poor conditions, she saw many happy faces among the elves. Especially since today was a wedding day. It was a joyous occasion, though it was not without its trouble. The woman sensed that there was tension in the air. It did not take long to find the disturbance as the woman narrowed her eyes at what was befalling a redheaded, young, female elf.

The girl being bullied by what appeared to be humans seemed like any other elf. She had a small, petite body and face that is common to her race. Her clothing that was decorative and fancy was made out of common material most could buy. Even her hairstyle was common as her red hair was tied in multiple braids. However, unlike most, the young woman had fire in her eyes as she stared defiantly at the three human nobles. A purposeful defiance, as she raised a bottle to strike one of the nobles. She would have hit the leader, if the hooded woman did not move in to grab the girl's arm in mid-swing. The girl's eyes widen eye in fear as the high nobleman chuckled at the two.

"My thanks to you for stopping that filthy elf wench," the lead noble with ruffled light, brown hair sneered at the elf as he started rubbing his small beard.

He expected his fellow human to agree, but that did not happen. Instead, the woman in black and white robes punched the pompous noble in the nose. He quickly fell to the ground, screaming bloody murder as blood gushed out his broken nose. He never felt such pain as his drunken friends tried to help him up.

"We did not stop the girl from delivering a blow that would knock you out due to feeling sorry for you," the woman said in anger. "We stopped her for we believe that a person like you should be conscious when you pain is delivered."

"You stupid whore, do you know who I am?" The woman replied by tilting her head in a way that said, 'Should I care.' "I am the son of the Arl of Denerim, Vaughan Kendells."

He expected the woman to cower just as the elfin girl had when she realized who he was, but again things did not go as planned. The woman did not care who he was as she kicked him where no man wished to be kicked. He was now on the ground moaning. He began to roll back and forth while his friends just stood there frozen in their tracks afraid of the woman as her bright green eyes began to glow. Her eyes glowed and declared to Vaughan that she also promised death as her pupils were mere blood red slits.

"We are not afraid of a noble's brat. So I suggest you take your piece of shit friend and get out," the woman growled as she as she put her hands on her swords.

The nobles quickly retreated as they dragged Vaughan away from the scary woman. The two nobles quickly disappeared, leaving a scared elven girl alone with the tall human. The girl was ready to summon her hidden knives, unsure if her life would be safer with the intimidating woman than nobles the woman beat. She would soon have an answer as Aveline asked, "Are you alright."

Shianni nodded, 'yes' as she placed her knives back into their holder, "Thank you… for your assistance human."

"You are welcome, but please don't thank us. We did what we had to against bullies like that," the woman replied in a soft, wise voice.

"Well all the same, I thank you for the help. Most humans would not care if an elf was made sport of. My name is Shianni, what is yours?" the elf, Shianni asked.

"Aveline," the woman answered.

"Really, wow. You have the same name as Aveline the White Wolf?" Shianni asked in glee.

Aveline chuckled before answering the girl cryptically, "Yes in a way, though it should not be taken with as much glee as you hope."

"Shianni!" A young redheaded man yelled out while running towards them. He also looked ready to attack the outsider but he was stopped when Shianni got in front of him.

"Soris, I'm fine, thanks to Aveline here," Shianni quickly explained to Soris before he attacked her savior.

Soris stopped in mid-track before he bowed in respect, "My thanks human."

"No thanks are required. Like we told your friend, we deserve no thanks for doing the right thing," Aveline stated while Shianni was unsure whether to be happy, shy, or uncomfortable around the strange human girl. "But thank you handsome one."

"Um… okay if you say so, but now I need to know why you are here?" Soris asked Aveline while a blush appeared on his face.

"We are here to see you're elder, drop off supplies and food for a wedding," Aveline told Soris as she stretched her neck.

"Why would you be doing that?" Shianni asked.

"We get paid for it, though not in the ways you think. It is something more valuable than money and even people," Aveline explained. "Though in this case it's free for all the help he gave us."

This threw the two elves off on why a human would help them, but decided not to question it. There was no way they say no to free food as Shianni stuttered, "Well… I can take you to him."

"You will? Thank you very much young maiden," Aveline bowed at a shy Shianni.

Shianni led Aveline to an elder in another corner of the alienage to find he was not alone. The elder an old elf with white hair and two braids in front of his head, was speaking to another human. The human was different as he was a tall dark-skinned human, with a black beard and brown eyes. He also was equipped with a uniquely designed silver armor that looked light, yet flexible, allowing him to handle his dual bladed swords easily. However, it was the face that had interested Aveline as it reminded her of her father, stern yet kind. To others like Shianni and Soris, it was not the face that interested them, but the fact his walk, his stance screamed power. The two hoped the human was friendly.

"Elder Valendrian!" Shianni yelled to get the elder's attention.

"Ah, Shianni, it is good to see you," the Elder greeted his fellow elves in a friendly voice before he turned to notice the people that Shianni was traveling with. "Ah, Aveline, you are here. I didn't realize that three months have passed already. I don't think I have enough for you to make a supply run to get the necessary supplies at a fair price even with your donation."

"It hasn't elder, but after hearing that a wedding was happening to an elder's nephew, we thought we would drop by early and bring in some things to truly help with your wedding," Aveline then set down the bag that rested on her shoulder.

"It must not be much," Soris pointed out.

"You'll be surprised," Aveline stated as she opened the bag and pulled out a wedding cake to give to Valendrian.

It was perfectly in tack as Soris admired the beautiful wedding cake. Aveline continued taking out of her knap a number of other items like food and medical supplies. What was truly shocking was that the cake alone was the size of bag, while the supplies were half as tall as the girl. It was enough food for three months and if fit in the girl's small bag. It was amazing sight as only Valendrian eyes remained normal in size.

"How did you do that?" The dark skinned human gapped Aveline.

"Magical seals from the East," Aveline explained. "They can hold three to five times the amount supplies we brought with us and magically preserve them. They are used by the military and monks of the Jade Empire. Very expensive and difficult to use, but luckily a monk taught us their secret," Aveline stated a half-truth since she learned from observing long ago, but they did not need to know that, at least not yet.

"That is a handy talent," the man said as he stroked his bread. Up close, Aveline could smell something was off and it eluded her until she realized what it was.

"Who are you tainted one?" Aveline asked the man who chuckled at the girl.

"Oh, where are my manners. Soris, Shianni and Aveline, this is Duncan of the famed Grey Wardens, warriors that protect us all from the darkspawn," Valendrian stated with excitement to the group.

"Ah, that explains so much. You are one who will sacrifice everything that you have to stop the Blight, even your life," Aveline stated casually, which made Duncan curious about the meaning of Aveline's words. "I assume you were brought here to try and recruit some of the elves. Perhaps, you are here to recruit Shianni."

Shianni stiffened as Duncan raised an eyebrow. "Why do you think I am here to recruit Shianni?"

"Well we can't think of any other reason you would be in a poor district. Especially since we heard rumors that Blight is coming and you will need as many recruits as possible to fight it," she stated and made Duncan even more curious about Aveline. "We saw Shianni go for a hidden knife the moment we stopped her from hitting a noble across the head. We determined that she is a well-trained assassin who is proficient in knife combat. Though we don't know if it's natural talent or if she was taught?" Aveline stated as she stared at the elf.

Shianni then got very interested in the ground. "Well, I... I was trained by my mom who was an assassin during the war to free Ferelden from Orlais thirty years ago. She even made a small fortune that King Maric Theirin paid for her services in not only killing key Chevalier, but also relaying information in Loghain's Night Elves. I have been practicing daily, even after she died."

"And how skilled are you with your knives?" Duncan stated as he looked over the girl.

"S-s-skilled enough to kill sir," Shianni fidgeted under Duncan's stare.

"Perhaps you would be of use," Duncan stated with a thoughtful look. "However, you are still young and a long life to look forward to. So I don't think I will ask you to join just yet. Besides, I didn't come here to recruit as my primary concern. I'm just here to warn my friend of the danger that is coming. Though the Grey Wardens will need everyone they can recruit to fight the darkspawn and end the Blight that comes."

"Darkspawn?" Soris and Shianni asked.

"Darkspawn are corrupted beasts that barely have the intelligence to operate weapons but by sheer numbers corrupt the ground and life around them," Aveline stated before Duncan could. "They usually live underground but during a Blight, a large horde will form to invade before the Archdemon makes an appearance."

"A horde has already formed in the Korcari Wilds," Duncan stated. "If we do not stop them, Ferelden will fall."

"Alright, that is enough about doom and dark times. This is meant to be a happy day, a happy time that we all need. So let's celebrate before darkness comes knocking on our door," Valendrian exclaimed and ended all discussion of the Blight. "Now come on, Aveline, Duncan, please join us in the celebration."

The two humans would not be able to say no as they were swept up in the festivity.

Scene IV

It was well into the afternoon of the wedding day before Soris would meet his mouse like wife, Valora again. The elf was a plain girl that at best could be called cute and was certainly meek as a mouse. Something Soris did not like at first but beneath the exterior, he found her charming enough and grew to love her.

As Soris got to know his bride, Shianni struck a conversation with Aveline about the outside world. Aveline answered every question she asked, even if most of them where describing what it's like outside Denerim. Even Duncan contributed a few stories about the outside, which led to him talking about the Grey Wardens, the fearless heroes that guard the world from the darkspawn.

He talked in detail about the darkspawn. How they were twisted monsters that lived underground and came to the surface as a horde resulting from the corruption of one of old gods of the Tevinter Imperium and starting the Blights. He also explained how a horde fights, and he even told the girl they mostly devour their victims. That is why it was imperative to stop the Fifth Blight or all of Thedas will have to fight for their survival. Shianni found the corrupting creatures scary, but still she asked many questions about the war and in her mind, it seemed that the outlook for the defeat of the horde was good, even if Duncan and Aveline feared it was bleak.

However, thoughts of doom soon dispersed as the wedding began to come in full motion and Shianni took her position as one of three bridesmaids. Conducting the service was a human priest and everything seemed to be proceeding smoothly. That change as Aveline noticed trouble was coming in the form of a dozen golden armored soldiers, the city's royal guards. They were led by the three nobles from earlier and an older looking version of Vaughan Kendells. It was the Arl of Denerim himself, Urien Kendells.

"Stop this wedding!" The Arl yelled.

"My lord, what are you doing here?" The priest asked frantically.

"Gathering wenches for my son' birthday party," Urien answered in a proud, creepy tone as he stared at the girls.

"Yeah, after all we can't have a party without wenches," Vaughan continued as he eyed several elven girls in the crowed that shivered under his gaze.

"My lord, this is a wedding," the priest angrily protested.

"Oh please, these beasts don't deserve a wedding! They deserve to be kicked down like the vermin they are!" The arl yelled as he kicked the wedding cake on the ground. "And speaking of vermin, which one of these wenches tried to hit my son and which one did?"

"That red-headed vermin over there was the one that tried to hit me," Vaughan pointed to Shianni who was quickly restrained by a guard. She struggled to free herself and yelled for him to let her go but she was getting nowhere.

Satisfied the girl was caught Vaughan pointed to Aveline to state, "Also, that filthy elf lover over there was the one that hit me." Seeing the woman, Vaughan's father nodded to the two guards to march over and arrest her.

As they approached, Aveline readied herself, "Bullies, why does it have to be bullies." Her stance made the men stop as Aveline spoke in a clear, dark tone. "We're hoping that you were not as bad as you were made out to be. So we could reason with you in a quite tone. Now, it seems that we need to make an example of you to demonstrate that people who think themselves better than others have another thought coming, especially if they challenge us."

"What are you talking about whore!?" Urien demanded.

"Simple, we're going have to ruin the elves' day by killing most of you and leaving your son as an example of a crippled mind in a crippled body," Aveline stated.

"You dare threaten me! I'll have your head! Men, take the whore!" The Urien yelled, but soon the guards regretted following the evil man's orders.

The two guards had no warning before Aveline covered them in stone with her magic and use Stone Fist to pulverize the rocks wrapped around their bodies. The vibrations of the rock shattered their stone prisons with sufficient force to kill them. Their bloody bodies now lay on the ground. Everything was quiet as the guards, the nobles and the Arl backed away in fear. Especially the Arl as he knew it was magic that the woman used to take down those guards.

"Who are you?!" The Arl yelled frantically.

"Despite what the tales say, we are not kind souls that do what is right. We are concerned citizens that take it upon ourselves to destroy those who hold others back," Aveline answered before she pulled her hoodie off to reveal a woman with short messy red hair, an angelic face and green eyes with red slits. "We are Aveline Wolf Oracle and we are going to kill you to stop you from hurting these innocent people."

Aveline then pulled out her two swords and began to fade into the mist as she took one-step towards them and Urien frantically yelled out, "Kill the abomination!"

Most of the guards pulled out their swords and ran towards Aveline while a few stayed behind, including a guard that was holding onto Shianni. The guard had loosened his grip on the young elf allowing her to wiggle herself free and begin her attack. He had mere seconds to react as Shianni pulled out a hidden knife and stabbed the guard right in his throat. She then pulled out three more knives from her sleeves and let them fly at the three guards near her. The three would soon be dead as blood began pouring from their throats while Shianni turned her attention back to Aveline.

Likewise, the guards charging Aveline were shown little mercy. As soon as they were close enough, Aveline created an elemental field of death that affected all enemies with her field. The guards were immediately killed as their bodies were in turn frozen, burned, electrocuted, poisoned, spiritually damage and blown to bits by the primal forces around her. Most had only taken five steps before they died. The few that got close enough to strike her were also dead men.

The strongest of the lot was struck by Aveline's Multi-Slam spell before she dispersed the elemental field and jumped back away from the carnage. The spell made the guard's body assume a magnetic charge affecting all nearby objects, including the bodies of dead and surviving guards alike. The magnetic charge was so strong that objects slammed into the guard resulted into several loud cracking sounds. The guards' bones were pulverized as the last of the guards slumped to the ground with their brothers in arms, all quite dead.

Their bodies laid bare were now exposed as Aveline summoned the blue Death Field to drain the dead bodies' energy to replenish her own. The Nobles were scared as they watched mana extracted from the flesh of their guards leaving only bones behind. They cowered as Aveline stared at her future victims as though they were common trash ready to be taken out. Seeing that death awaited them, one of the young nobles tried to run for it, but Aveline formed a Spirit Arrow and shot him in the back. The noble fell down, screaming before he died from the spiritual attack. She then sent a second shot to the second noble's head before he could react, leaving only Vaughan and Urien alive as they stood there, frozen in place, waiting their fate.

Aveline got close enough to Petrified Urien and moved towards Vaughan. A man that had approached the wedding party so smug fell to the ground, cowering in fear. He was sure he was going to die but Aveline had other ideas. "We are not going to kill you as we need you as an example," Aveline said as she stared at the man before. "An example for your family's replacement."

She then pulled out her two swords implanted with the power of magical elements coursing through the runes built in and attack to the sword. Her swords seem even more mystical as her right-handed sword had fire, ice and wind seals along the blade while her left-handed sword had lightening, earth and water covering the blade. Vaughan actually thought they were beautiful before they descended onto Aveline's first target, his vocal cords.

"Your voice will be lost so you can't bark out orders," She told Vaughan, before began to slice out other parts that represented a hazard in her eyes. "Your hands so you can't write down any orders. Your feet, so can't kick people down. And lastly," Aveline said before she struck between his legs, the final blow that made him pass out in pain. He was now truly crippled. "So you're family ends with you."

It was at that moment that the Arl broke through the rock that held him and charge at Aveline, yelling, "What have you done!"

Aveline did not even turn as she stabbed the Arl through the heart with one of her swords. "We made it so you die knowing that your line ends with your crippled son." Aveline then pulled her sword out as Urien fell to the ground dead. It was over and all the elves stood there, frozen in place under the power of a living legend. It was quite an atmosphere as Aveline put her swords up and walked up to an elven girl that was a nervous wreck.

"Are you all right?" Aveline asked, which made Shianni nod in embarrassment.

"I… I am fine, just got a little bruised," Shianni said.

"Here, this should heal you up," Aveline said, as she used magic to heal Shianni's wound. Shianni felt a brief moment of warmth before it dispersed, along with any blemish that was on her skin. Such was the power of magic.

Watching from a distance, the Grey Warden had seen enough and was moving in towards his the two. Not to help them, for he could not interfere due to keeping the Grey Warden's neutrality but he had plan to recruit them. He observed Shianni's quick skill and Aveline's spell work. Duncan decided he must have the two, Aveline more so. He was about to get a word when he heard someone yell out, "Stop!"

Everyone turned to see the captain of the guard in his heavy, shiny armor, with their weapons drawn, along with a five dozen soldiers on patrol in steel medium armor. They had come running into the Alienage after they heard the first scream l. "What in the Maker happened here? Who killed the Arl, these two nobles and his men, as well as crippled the Arl's son?"

No one spoke as the man demanded, "Answer me!"

Aveline did not hesitate as she stated, "We killed them to stop their attempt of raping and murdering these people here."

"Aveline," the guard sighed, obviously knowing who she was. "You went too far in murdering the Arl. He should have been brought to us for punishment"

"Oh, like the current king and queen will arrest a noble for hurting elves and try to take an abomination down," Aveline stated with a shrug. "Besides, this was self-defense and we bet more than three fourths of the current guards wanted him dead. The lot of you were grumbling about the man or felt sorry for the elves under the Arl and his son."

"That is beside the point!" the guard yelled. "This needs to go through proper legal processing (Aveline snorted). I am afraid we have to take you in."

"We don't think so," Aveline stated as the guards moved to prepare for battle. A plan foiled as Aveline had other plans as she laid down a crystal connected to outside the city's wall. "In fact, no one else will die today. In fact, all of you will be famous for today is the day you almost captured Aveline Wolf Oracle."

The crystal formed into a portal behind her as she smiled and jumped backwards into the mists. The guards ran, hopping to stop her but it was too late. The portal collapses on itself, destroying the crystal on both sides. Aveline had escaped and only the corpses of her victims even showed she was there. The Captain of the Guards began to curse at Aveline when one of his men interrupted him, "Sir!"

"What is it?" The Captain demanded.

"Sir, four of these men was killed by knives sir. They still have them sticking out of their bodies," the guard answered, which made the captain wide-eyed.

"Who killed these four men?" The captain demanded from the survivors in the Alienage. "Aveline used swords and magic to kill her foes, not knives. So I'll ask again before I start rounding up you lot, who killed these men?"

The atmosphere was tense before Shianni stepped up to take responsibility, "I did." She then continued as the guard stared at her "I killed those men knowing if I didn't, I and many other girls like me would be taken by the Arl if Aveline lost. So I did what I had to save us."

Shianni looked like a kicked puppy as the Captain of the Guard approached the scared girl. The man's own face broke in sadness as he sighed. He wished he did not have to do this as the Arl was a terrible man even to his own men. However, the law is the law. So unless a miracle would happen and the girl would go free, he was going to arrest her and throw her in the dungeons and possibly put her to death. He took pity on the elf and prayed for a miracle. His prayers were answered.

"Wait Captain," Duncan revealed himself to the Captain. "I hereby use the Right of Conscription to recruit this girl into the Grey Wardens."

The captain could not help but smile as he nodded in acceptance, "Fine, take the girl and leave this city at once."

"Sir, are you going to let that elf girl get away with killing our fellow guards?" a guard asked.

"Why shouldn't I?" the Captain asked. "The law is clear when it comes to the Grey Wardens and those guards were the worst of the lot. It was only a matter of time before the Arl got them and himself killed anyway. Now shut up and get back to your patrol. We have better things to do then stand around in knife ear territory."

The guard nodded as they complied with their captain's orders and left the Elven Alienage. With the guards gone, Shianni went up to ask Duncan, "What is going to happen to me now?"

"We will make a couple of stops that include the Dalish Elf camp, Circle of Magi and the Cousland castle before we head to Ostagar and meet with the king. From there, you will be sworn into the Grey Wardens. I suggest you say your goodbyes, as your future awaits."

Shianni nodded and took his advice. She ran to her friends and family to spend an hour alone before she said her tearful goodbyes. It was a long hour as Soris and Valendrian hugged Shianni and gave her a few parting gifts. Even the bride thanked her, as she gave her a meek hug. Sadly, there would be no weeding, as she would depart back to her home to Highever. After waving to the whole alienage goodbye, Shianni fallowed Duncan on their trek out of the alienage.

As they moved on, Shianni turned to ask Duncan, "Do you think we will see Aveline again?"

Duncan nodded and said, "I think we will soon."

Scene V

In a clearing, several clicks away from Denerim laid the redheaded woman painting hard. "That teleporting technique takes a lot out of us. If we hadn't use crystals and the Death Syphon Magic to replenish our energy, we would be dead."

Now in the clearing alone, she used Mass Rejuvenate and Spell Bloom to start replenish her energy. She sat there, feeling fatigue leave her body as she pulled out a book filled with her notes on the events that had transpired since the fusion. She then took an ink pen that she stole from a rich man to check off still another duty from her list, drop supplies to Elven Alienage of Denerim and end the Arl of Denerim's family from threatening the elves and more importantly her spies. Next on the list was to find Sir John who had murdered someone and she had promised to aid the victims' family quest for revenge. It also had a side note on possible locations of the man.

"Well, we guess it is time to see how much my old home has changed," Aveline stated in the voice of a single person while here eyes turned completely green for moment. Never knowing her destiny waits along the road of a redheaded elf.

**Done, also to note to previous readers, I did rewrite several times now. Can I just update this thing once. **

**Author Note**

**1) I always thought the mage story was the best Origin, but I wanted to mix it up and not do what others had done where the mage was an apostate. As I thought it over, I began to think about the abominations and wondered what if a demon works out a partnership with a human. It was then Aveline Wolf Oracle was born.**

**2) I known that desire demons normally all look and act the same, but this demon was different and I felt the difference should be shown.**

**3) Jade Empire is from another Bioware game Jade Empire, which is set in the east. **

**4) Aveline is over-powered because she is part demon. A demon that is thousands upon thousands of years old, but of course she isn't invincible, she just very powerful, like Flemeth. She has the 'Knowledge of the Universe' and will resemble Doctor Who in that fact. **

**5) From what I read about Andraste, it always sounds to me like she was a very powerful mage not unlike Aveline is in this story. So I thought it would be the ultimate irony and included it in the story. **

**6) Her 'loving Irving' is similar to how parents like their children. I know I don't need to say this but some people blow off the handle on everything a person says and I hope they read this.**

**7) I bet everyone who beat Dragon Age got Aveline's meaning. **

**8) I always want to punish arrogance and thought to mix up in the Alienage, as well as whom Duncan recruits. **

**9) I couldn't resist the Jack Sparrow reference.**

**10) Yes, I know Ink pens didn't exist in the Dark Ages, but since Dragon Age had advance technology and science compared to the last two hundred years, I thought why not. I mean they knew about properties of mater and the laws of physics for crying out loud. **

**Character Stats**

**Name: Aveline Wolf Oracle (named after the knight Aveline)**

**Race: Human (Abomination)**

**Type: Mage**

**Attributes: Strength 1, Dexterity 2, Willpower 3, Magic 3, Cunning 3, & Constitution 1**

**Schools: All**

**Skills: Herbalism, Pick Pocketing, Poison Making, Survival, Rune Making, & Trap Making, **

**Talents: Mage: All (Focus on Mage & Mage Enhancement), Primal: All (Focus on all), Creation: All (Focus on Heal & Light Summoning Spells), Spirit School: All (Focus on All), and Entropy School: All (Focus on Sleep & Dark Summoning Spells).**

**Next**

**Name: Shianni**

**Race: Elf**

**Type: Rogue**

**Attributes: Strength 2, Dexterity 3, Willpower 2, Magic 1, Cunning 3, & Constitution 1**

**Schools: Assassin & Shadow **

**Skills: Herbalism, Pick Pocking, Poison Making, & Trap Making **

**Talents: Rouge: Master, Knife Combat: Master, & Archery: Standard**

**Next**

**Name: Duncan**

**Race: Human**

**Type: Rogue**

**Schools: Assassin, Saboteur & Shadow**

**Skills: Herbalism, Pick Pocking, Poison Making, & Trap Making **

**Talents: Rouge: Master, Dual Weapon: Master, & Sword and Shield: Standard**


	3. Chapter 3: Black and White becomes Grey

Dragon Age Abomination's Origins

Chapter 3: Black and White Becomes Grey

**Disclaimer: Was there ever an Abomination Origin?**

**Beta Readers: animefanbren, Albert & Killa1934**

**Last Update: 8/8/2014**

Scene I

It has been a week since the Warden and his recruit left Denerim, and Shianni have seen more of Ferelden then she thought was possible. All her life, she had lived in Denerim and while the city is one of the largest capitals in Thedas, beaten only by Orlais Val Royeaux and Tevinter Imperium's Minrathous; it was still a small in comparison to a country like Ferelden. She truly started to understand what she was missing as she explored the outside world. Especially after meeting the nomadic Dalish Clan, elves that decided to wander around rather than subjects of humans. To Shianni and the elves in the alienage, they were a legend and Duncan stayed with them as he looked for another promising recruit for the fable Grey Wardens. It was just a shame they were not how Shianni imagined they would be.

These wandering elves were much like the elves in the Elven Alienage, a close nit family, who generally resented humans. However, unlike the elves in the alienage, they believed in the Elven Old Gods. They were also a bit arrogant and generally acted as if they were superior to everyone, even to their own relatives that lived in the Elven Alienage. They were also angry at the world. They could not accept that they were wrong about anything, even if it is obvious that the problems created were by their own hands or even their own gods. However, despite these differences, they still seemed like nice people and even gave a set of their finniest leather armor to her. Though personally, Shianni suspected that they were only this respectful because she was traveling with a Grey Warden.

Surprisingly, Shianni also found out that the Dalish were trading with the humans despite their hatred. Shianni pried a little and found out it was due to the influence of a certain abomination they knew, Aveline Wolf Oracle. The woman certainly got around as she apparently was seen in far away countries like Nevarra and Antiva.

Shianni never found out why some elves respected Aveline, while others cursed her name. She did find out she did trade with them and even traded information that helped each other out. One particular piece of information was that she would tell them which human settlements to avoid and which to contact and stay near. Settlements that were sympathetic to the elves, or they were at least willing to do business with anyone. A relationship would hamper their hatred somewhat, and earned her respect despite several elves commenting that she was no good. Hopefully, such a relationship will help the Grey Warden's cause in the Blight to come as the duo decided to leave the Dalish elves and headed to their next destination, the Circle of Magi at Lake Calenhad.

Ferelden's Circle of Magi was located in a tall, dark marvel tower watching over Lake Calenhad accessible only by boat via a path leading up to the tower's heavy doors that would take several men to push open. Inside this marvel tower was a marble structure designed to have five floors and a basement. Floors filled with not only mages, but also books and magical artifacts. The first floor housed the apprentice mages, while ascending floors housed the rising rank of mages, along with the Templars that guarded them. Decorating the walls of the tower were statues and cravings from the old Tevinter Empire's old Archon Lords and their dragon gods that were later altered into a more Chantry style that revolved around kings, Andraste, and the sun.

It was odd to Shianni as it gave the feeling that things had not change. It was as though they traded one evil religion for one that claims to be good. It was a puzzling feeling, but one that Shianni pushed aside as she and Duncan wandered around the tower. It was magical as Shianni watched mages practice their magic and conduct experiments to increase theirs and the Circle's growing knowledge and skills.

She also noticed one odd thing that made her asked her mentor, "Why are all the girls clustered together, especially when templars are around?"

"I am afraid it was due to an incident that people have not forgotten. Even if it has been over ten years," stated a new voice that answered the girl. They turned to see it was a tall Templar with dirty blond hair and a short beard; he wore a great sword instead of a sword and shield. "Hello, my name is Cullen, and I was sent to escort you."

"Good, I am eager to talk to the First Enchanter, please lead us to him and thank you for taking us," Duncan stated politely as he bowed to Cullen, which Shianni followed.

Cullen smiled as he nodded back to Duncan before he led them to a set of stairs to Irving's office. A quite journey Shianni was content to break as she asked, "What do you mean by incident?"

Cullen in return sighed, not really wanting to answer the question but decided the elf was going to find out anyway, so he asked Shianni, "You ever heard of Aveline the White Wolf?"

"I've met her," Shianni muttered and Cullen was shocked.

"When was this? Is she fine?" Cullen asked Shianni in happiness.

Shianni quickly replied, "We met her a week ago. She saved me from being… raped by the Arl of Denerim. She saved all of us."

"Another tail of heroics," Cullen smiled before his smile turned to a frown. "I wonder if she is still that girl wanting to save the world or a demon that only seems to be good."

Shianni looked confused until it dawned on her what he is talking about, "This is the tower Aveline escaped from in the stories and you're the young templar mentioned."

Cullen became interested in the ground before he decided to answer Shianni with a sigh, "Yes, this is the very tower she escaped from for her own safety when she was a child, it affected us all, including me," Cullen muttered before he continued the tale. "After Aveline left, the mages found out what the three templars had defiled the poor girl and tensions began to rise in the tower.

"Tensions that got worse when the Chantry put a bounty on Aveline's head for the death of the three templars and later for becoming an abomination. Their decrees almost caused the mages to rebel. They blamed the Templars for sending her into the arms of a demon and for being too harsh on a girl that merely defended herself. The mages would have rebelled but Irving stopped them by creating a subtle plan designed to hurt the Chantry. He cut off the Chantry's access to their magic and books."

"Why would that hurt the Chantry?" Shianni asked Cullen. "I mean, they are only books and the Chantry hates magic."

"It hurt them because the Circle of Magi not only holds mages, but each country's largest library," Cullen explained. "Nearly every book, every story and ancient text is here in this tower. Not to mention some of these texts are rare and contain extensive knowledge on a wide variety of topics. That includes research, history, treaties, politics, fighting techniques and of course, magic.

"Not even all the monasteries of Ferelden could hold a candle to the Tower's library and the Chantry depends on the Circle to keep their monopoly on books. Cutting off their books from them crippled the Chantry, even more so when they cut magic out of the deal. Something the Chantry could not afford to lose as while they speak out on the dangers of magic, they still use special enchantment ruins seen in their Chantries, and more importantly, on the weapons and armor the Templar Order use."

"But doesn't the Chantry control the Circle of Magi?" Shianni asked.

"More like the Circle acknowledges the authority of the Chantry." Cullen explains. "Despite what others think, the Chantry and the Circles are two separate powers. It is just that the Circles are forced to accommodate us due to how dangerous magic is, and how afraid the commoners were of magic. However, that was then. Now the Chantry is viewed with distrust and the people are sympathizing with mages due to Aveline and the mages helping the commoners for a price. The fact that a sane abomination is performing good deeds out there is making people question everything the Chantry's teachings about magic.

"The Chantry may soon be kicked out. Hence, the tensions, especially when you take in to account how certain Fraternities, factions of mages that have similar views, are growing in power. For instance, the Libertarians and Isolationist are increasing in numbers while the Loyalists are decreasing. Also, the moderate Aequitarians may soon side with the Libertarians, and when they do, things could go from bad to worse."

Duncan gave a worried frowned. The last thing the Grey Wardens needed was the mages fighting the templars, especially with the approaching Blight. Countries had fallen in such Blights and if Ferelden was not united, it would fall under the war drums of the darkspawn. Shianni was also worried about the situation but she was also curious about Aveline. She had many questions about her savior, even if she did not know she was saved as a convenience rather than actual planned aid.

However, she would have to wait before she could satisfy her curiosity as Duncan gave her a look that said 'now was not the time, as they approached the Irving's office passing two dorm rooms, private mages' rooms and several smaller libraries. They would soon reached their destination and enter a small study filled with books, dangerous artifacts and a desk stacked high with paper work. Paper work left unattended as the elderly First Enchanter in beautifully embellished grayish green robes was auguring with an elderly templar equipped with a silverite sword and shield. He was distinguished for he was a tall, stern man with short gray hair and a short beard. He was also the Knight-Commander of the tower and had power over the Templars that guarded everyone. So he was one of the men that the First Enchanter could not ignore

"Irving, why did you bring the Grey Warden here to meet with you?" The man in armor asked the elderly man that had a long, thick, grey beard. "You know he is just going to ask for more mages and we have already sent Wynne, Uldred, and most of the Senior Enchanters. We have committed enough of our own to this war effort."

Irving's disgust was apparent as he snarled, "Our own? Since when did you Greagoir have such kinship with the mages? Especially since you put a bounty on Aveline's head after your templars violated her."

"You can't keep blaming me for what happened to Aveline and what the Chantry ordered me to do. She became an abomination that is responsible for the deaths of dozens of templars. I serve the Chantry and the Maker, as do you," Greagoir told Irving.

"I can since it is your job to seek out corruption and protect the mages," Irving snapped back. "A job in which you failed and now you cannot even protect the mages from your own in the Templar Order. And you refuse to root out corruption within you order and even those that are corrupted within the Chantry as you follow every order to letter and kill, even those that are innocent."

"How dare you suggest," Greagoir growled.

"Um… Knight-Commander, First Enchanter," Cullen stammered as he interrupted them to get their attentions. "The Grey Wardens are here to see you."

"Ah, it is a privilege to see our esteem guests, come in," Irving ushered Duncan and Shianni before Irving.

"I see you are busy Irving, we will discuss this later," Greagoir said before walking out of the room with Cullen following.

"Of course," Irving said off handed before turning to his guest. "It's good to see you Duncan. I hope the trip wasn't too taxing."

"Not at all First Enchanter," Duncan replied with a bow that Shianni mimicked. "I hope we didn't come at a bad time."

"I would be lying if I said no," Irving replied while shaking his head. "If there is one thing to be thankful about the Blight, it is distracting my fellow mages from starting a civil war."

"Is it really as bad as Cullen indicated?" Shianni asked.

"Cullen would know just as much as I do, he is one of the few templars that both sides are willing to talk with," Irving told the group. "I am sorry Duncan, but until the situation calms down, we really can't give you much aid while we deal with this delicate situation. It is not safe to look weak in these dark times."

"I understand Irving and thank you for taking the time to talk to me," Duncan nodded to Irving.

"It is no trouble, like I said, I needed the distraction," Irving smiled at her Grey Warden friend.

"Well then, perhaps I can distract you further with a request that I wish to discuss with you," Duncan told Irving before he turned to Shianni. "Shianni, why don't you leave us? I am sure you want to do other things then listen to two old men babble on. So you can leave if you like."

"I think I'll take you up on this offer to explore the Tower. Excuse me," Shianni stated before leaving the two old men alone in the office.

Once along, Irving stated, "I see you found a promising recruit. I think she will go far."

Duncan chuckled in response as he stated, "Without a doubt, and speaking of recruits, I was hoping you had a mage we can recruit into the Grey Wardens. The one we have will soon be killed by the taint and magic will make all the difference against the darkspawn and the Blight."

Irving shook his head sadly, "I am sorry but that is another request I can't help you with, even if we had mages to spare. We current don't have any skilled mages that aren't too young or too old in the Circle to join your order. The only one young enough, and skilled enough for the Grey Wardens is no longer a part of the Circle," Irving explained while he slowly rubbed fondly a small drawing with him and a young, happy red-haired girl with beautiful green eyes.

"That is Aveline?" Duncan asked while Irving nodded.

"She was my star pupil," Irving explained. "She was a bright girl, intelligent and clever. I have never seen someone take to magic as quickly as she did. She was also very skilled with the pen and innovative as this picture and her papers indicated." Irving then said grimly, "She was well liked by her fellow mages and templars. Given enough time, I think she would have been one of the most powerful mages in the Circle. Now, I'm not even sure she is the same girl that I cared for and it is partially my fault."

"I don't understand Irving. How is it your fault?" Duncan asked his sad friend.

"I trusted the templars to do their job and not harm one of my mages unless they violated the land's laws," Irving explained. "However, I never took into consideration that they may be corrupt enough to harm anyone for the fun of it. I knew they could be cruel, but I thought they were trained with enough discipline not to be so… foul. If I had kept a better eye on them, then I may have prevented so many innocents from being harmed, Aveline being one of them. But I'll be dammed if another one would be condoned for failing"

Irving sighed, as he slowly got lost in memories as pulled out a flask of wine made by the Circle. Wine that Duncan shared as the two drank in silence. A silence that was broken when Irving felt a wave of magic alert him that something wrong was happening. He quickly got up and said, "I am sorry to cut this short Duncan, but I have feel there is some trouble about to happen. I best head out to deal with it before it becomes an acute problem."

"I understand Irving, I leave you to it but not before I say that I am sorry for your loss and I thank you for your time," Duncan said while bowing before walking out the door.

"The pleasure was my Duncan, take care," Irving stated as Duncan got up and walked out of the room.

Once Duncan was out of sight, Irving quickly picked up his staff and ran out of the office while mumbling, "Now it is time to for me to deal with a wayward student and confront those who think they are above the laws." Irving soon disappeared into the hallways as he went to collect Greagoir and a contingent of templars and mages.

Scene II

While Irving was gathering the troops, Shianni went down stairs to talk with an old friend of Aveline, a mage by the name of Petra. She was an apprentice to Senior Enchanter Wynne, one of the most powerful mages and best healer in the Circle. Their conversation was off to a rocky start as Shianni was not used to humans treating her with respect, and very few humans even would talk to her. Shianni's comfort level improved as the conversation moved to questions about Aveline.

"So, you knew Aveline?" the elf girl asked the taller brown- haired woman in yellow Mage robes.

"As well as any person who hasn't spoken to someone in over ten years but I did know her well when we were kids," Petra replied while she talked to Shianni away from her safe group. "Jowan and I were her best friends, but I knew her longer as Aveline and I came to the tower around the same time. Jowan had already been here a year when we arrived."

"So you were friends for a long time?" Shianni continued to ask Petra.

"Not at first as Aveline was adopted by the noble Cousland family before she was taken to the Circle while I was from a common family," Petra explained to young elf. "I didn't want anything to do with Aveline since I thought she was like those other nobles, smug and acting all so superior. However, she surprised me when she did her chores without complaints and treated everyone as equals, including the elves and even the templars. It was hard not to like her."

"So that was when you became friends?" Shianni asked and Petra nodded.

"Yes, and I never regretted it and I hope it still means something to her now."

"That's good to hear and I thank you for answering my question about Aveline. But now I've got to ask, what is it like to be-" Shianni began to ask, but never finished as there was a scream followed by several others coming from a room near the main entrance.

Something terrible was happening and the two were not going to run away from trouble, but instead ran to its embracing arms. Although not without protection as Shianni pulled-out knives while Petra pulled-out her staff. The two rushed out of the library into a chamber that led to the basement, right next to the first library and the Apprentice's Dorms next to exit. In the center of this normally empty room, was something that will haunt Shianni and Petra for a long time. On the ground was several templars and mages knocked down and covered by blood, unable to move as they were in constant pain from powerful magic, it was particularly dangerous as it was foul magic.

The type of magic that is illegal and even mages feared as Petra stammered, "B-b-blood magic."

Casting the blood magic was a skinny, pale man with long black hair wearing the blue robes of an apprentice. To his side was a pretty, little Chantry initiate priest that watched a man she loved in horror. Her eyes filled with fear as the mage turned to face the initiate. The man was shaking in excitement but soon changed to concern and fear when he saw that his love was scared of him.

"By the Maker," the initiate stammered, "Blood magic. Jowan, how could you."

"I admit I dabbled. I thought it would make me a better mage," Jowan admitted, not showing any remorse at practicing the forbidden art that was punishable by death.

"Blood Magic is evil Jowan. It corrupts people, changes people," Lily stated as she stepped back up against the wall. Jowan began to quiver as he saw his love move, fearing he was going to lose her too.

"I'll give it up, I give up all magic, I don't want to lose you Lily like I did Aveline. Please don't leave," Jowan pleaded.

"We wouldn't listen to him if we were you Lily. If Jowan wasn't such a coward in the first place, we wouldn't have to run away," a voice familiar to Shianni, Petra and Jowan stated as it was carried across the chamber.

A voice Jowan hoped and feared to hear once again as he turned around to see a woman in white and black robes approached him with her two blades out. A woman with hair that was blood red and eyes that were a bright green with red slits in the center.

"Aveline?" Jowan stammered before he was slammed into a wall by a Push spell, making the other wince in pain.

"You always were a coward Jowan," Aveline spoke softly. "You're always getting yourself and others in trouble and then asked to be bailed out when things go wrong. Do you still have nightmares of when you convinced us to sneak into the fourth floor to see the Templar Quarters? Don't you remember how you ran and left us screaming for help as the three Templers came towards me?" Aveline questioned Jowan with a brief sound of anger before it disappeared as the listeners on the floor and around gasped in shock at the revelation, especially Petra, Irving and Greagoir.

Jowan thought Aveline was going to kill him, and he was crying out apologies that Aveline ignored. "Shut up Jowan, we are not here for you, you coward. We have more important things to deal with then a cowardly friend that could not even run for help, so please be quite and stopped you winning."

Jowan quickly compiled as Aveline turned to face the crowd of mages and templars, "Hello everyone, it's been a long time. We hope you are doing well Irving, Petra. It's good to see you are doing well."

The two on the ground/crowd were shocked into silence as she turned towards the reason she came here, to possibly one of the most dangerous places in the world for her. She spoke in a straight, monotone voice, "Now to deal with the reason why we are he. Sir John, spy of the Templars and traitor to the Circle of Magi. You have caused us much trouble by sending our friends and good people into ambushes. However, worse of all you betrayed and murdered your friend Rachel Kan, and Ash her husband and their child Keith Kan. You murdered your fellow mage just because she married Ash. He was an informant of ours and I promised his surviving family that you would not escape your crimes even though the Chantry has pardoned you. Your crimes should not have been forgiven, nor will we allow you to hurt others by spying on your fellow mages."

Aveline rushed the short mage and before he knew it, Aveline plunged her blade through his heart. The loyalist, Ser John cried out in shock and pain before he died in a pool of his own blood. He was dead and he was exposed as a traitor as the Templar medallion fell off his body. The mages did not feel remorse for the traitor and quickly had another target to face as Greagoir and the Templars got up and surrounded Aveline. The room was tense as Greagoir pulled out a special long, thick sword that's tip was shaped like a fire's flames while he held onto his shield with the symbol of the flaming sword of mercy on its face. He did not want to do this, but he had his orders from those far higher up.

"Aveline Wolf Oracles, for being an abomination and countless murders, including the deaths of three Revered Mothers. You are under arrest," Greagoir ordered as Aveline smirked as she pulled out another crystal. However, that quickly turned into a frown when Greagoir added, "There is no escape Aveline. This tower is designed to prevent demons from leaving within the tower. Now surrender and you will not be harmed within the Tower. Refuse and we will be forced to kill you."

Aveline sighed as she twirled her staff, "We'll be dead anyway. Why not make you fight for our life."

Greagoir nodded as he moved forward while his fellow Templars stood at his side. Attack was on the tip of their tongue when they were stopped by several mages, including Petra who moved in between the templars and Aveline. Aveline was shocked as she asked, "Petra?"

"The Circle stands together, Aveline," Petra told her friend. "We may have failed you the first time, but seeing how you have exposed a traitor, we won't fail you again, despite you being an abomination."

"Mages, stand aside!" Greagoir ordered.

"We will not allow you to take her," Petra told the templars as all the mages, including Irving got out their staffs, while Shianni ran to get Duncan.

"Please Greagoir, don't do this," Irving pleaded the burly templar as he faced his adversary and friend. "Just let Aveline go and we will not have to fight."

"I am sorry Irving, but we must do what we must do in the name of the Chantry," Greagoir stated sadly to Irving.

"You have to do your duty and we respect that," Aveline stated as she put up her two swords and pulled out her staff, readied to use her most powerful spells. "And if it was just us, we would fight to the death as we will not be a trophy to the Chantry to continue its oppressive ways, as nothing is more powerful then the need for freedom. However, now is not the time to fight amongst ourselves, so we will surrender."

The mages looked in shock as Irving stammered, "Aveline?" while Petra and the other mages stood in disbelief.

"We cannot let the Circle be split during a Blight, and we are willing to die for the progress and survival of the world," Aveline stated as she held her staff up to surrender.

In silence, Greagoir was about to arrest Aveline and the mages were still willing to fight when Duncan stopped them, "Knight-Commander, you do not have authority to take her in."

Greagoir yelled, "What do you mean! I have to as I have my orders! There is no way I can disregard them!"

"Not true, as I hereby declare the Right of Conscription for Aveline Wolf Oracle to join the Grey Wardens." Duncan stated calmly as he pulled out the sheet signed by all the powers in Thedas including the Chantry.

Aveline looked at the paper and smiled before she put away her staff and she complied with Duncan's request, "We accept in the hope that no one else will die here, and besides, we are tired of dealing with these templars every couple of months."

"You... can't do this," Greagoir stammered.

"I am afraid you have no say in this as Aveline has been accepted into an Order that even the Chantry agreed not to interfere with," Irving told Greagoir, with a smirk that yelled 'victory.' "You must back down, or you will be violating the Chantry's own rule."

Greagoir twitched as he ordered the templars to lower their weapons and backed away. He turned to find that Jowan had used the situation to escape. The only consolation was the fact that Lily was still there, with tears in her eyes streaming down her cheeks at Jowan's betrayal, ready to accept her punishment,. Greagoir ordered his men to take Lily away and prepare her to be taken to Aeonar, the mage's prison. The prison was a death sentence waiting to happen to all those within its walls as demons are known to appear at night. Greagoir took one last tired look as he left with his men and left the mages and the Grey Wardens to themselves.

"It is good to see you-" Aveline never finished as Irving embrace his wayward student and figurative daughter.

"I missed you Aveline," Irving said embracing his student.

"So did we Irving," Aveline said while giving him a magnificent smile as Irving let her go. "Sorry we had to run but…"

Irving laughed, "It is fine child, I am just glad that I'll be sending you off into the world. You take care of yourself my child."

"You too Irving," Aveline replied before she looked pass Irving to see Petra. "Hey Petra, how has it been?"

"Fine, but you would know that if you actually had written," Petra said with her arms crossed. "What? Is writing to us too much of a trouble?"

"It is when you are on the run. But the next time we are on the run, I will keep that in mind Petra the next time I am on the run," Aveline said using her voice before letting Oracle back into her voice. "We will try to keep that in mind as a Grey Warden. Sorry to make you worry."

Petra smiled sadly, as she got up to hug Aveline, "You have changed Aveline in ways I never thought possible."

"A little wiser, more mature and a little stunted in our emotion, but we are still the same Aveline, just a bit more added," Aveline stated as a small smile formed on her lips. "All in all, it is good to see you our friend."

"It is good to see you too Aveline," Petra stated.

Aveline nodded before she turned to Duncan, "So what now?"

"We will go to Highever and visit the Cousland family first. After our short stay there, we will make our way to Ostagar," Duncan told Aveline.

"It will be nice to visit my old caretakers," Aveline nodded. She then gave Petra and Irving one finale goodbye. She also gave a special goodbye to a friend hiding behind in a corner, "Good to see you too Cullen and we hope you become the next Knight-Commander. Great things are in you, never lose sight of that my friend. Have a good day," Aveline stated as she gave a finale bow to her shy friend, before she left with the Wardens.

It was a sad moment for Cullen as Aveline left his life for the second time and he was unable to do anything to stop it. The mere sight of the girl brought back a feeling that he had long since buried. It was these events that would shape the world for better or worse. But for now, Aveline was not worried about the future as she moved in closer to talk to her fellow recruit.

"So Shianni, how have you been?" Aveline asked with idle curiosity.

"I've been having an adventure… finding out new things and… stuff," Shianni stammered under Aveline's eyes.

"Don't be nervous, for we feel that we are going to have a blast," Aveline remarked as she walked away from the Circle for a second time, but this time if felt right instead of a necessity and that made her feel good on the inside.

**Please show support and give criticism by reviewing. More Reviews=Self Confidence=More Chapters. Do it and Aveline won't think you are evil and will not come after you.**

**Author's Note**

**A) I cannot decide on which third rogue class that Aveline will teach to Shianni. So, please vote in review or send a private message on whether Shianni's third school should be a Bard, Dualist, Ranger, Legionnaire Scout, or entirely new class you thought up. Thanks for reading.**

**1) Tevinter Imperium = Roman and Byzantine Empires.**

**2) The Chantry being hypocritical is as the Catholic Church was in the Middle Ages. What happened to "Thou Shall Not Kill" or "Love thy Neighbor…" during the many political wars, oh I mean Crusades. **

**3) Since Amell was Irving's favorite pupil in the Mage Origins, I figure that he would be the angriest at what happened to Aveline. With the exception of Cullen, he blames the Templars since they were supposed prevent all forms of corruption within the tower from occurring, even among their own.**

**4) Statement, Aveline cares deeply for doing what is right for the world, even if it means burning a few towns to see it happen. **


	4. Chapter 4: Family in Peril

Dragon Age Abomination's Origins

Chapter 4: Family in Peril

**I don't own Dragon Age, if I did I would be rich. Also, I had Beta Reader fix it up for those who wonder why this is back.**

**Beta Readers: animefanbren, Albert & ****Killa1934**

**Last Update: 8/23/2014**

Scene I

It had been two days since Aveline joined the group and it already started to feel like she has always been there for them. Especially to Shianni as with Duncan's help taught her the skills of a duelist, a master of close quarter combat so that no enemy could lay a hand on her. Shianni's training played off, as she was a master before they arrived at Cousland's Castle one mid afternoon. The three stood outside the gatehouse of family castle, watching Highever's forces amassed in front of the castle before they marched off to Southern Fort of Ferelden, Ostagar.

Shianni was about to enter but Aveline walked up beside Shianni and stopped her to inform her of some ground rules about the castle, "Alright, now listen to us Shianni. The Cousland family is known to treat their elves well and pay them well. However, it does not mean that their knights or soldiers follow the same code. So we ask you under no circumstance that you should leave Duncan side or ours. Unless you want to be treated as a servant, instead of being treated as a Grey Warden should."

Shianni flinched as she asked, "Is it really that bad?"

"We have seen an elf beaten badly by a knight for not serving the ale just right. Though the knight did pay for but not as badly as the elf was left as," Aveline told Shianni. Shianni shivered in fear when she realized that while her station is higher, it did not mean people would respect her, especially since she was still an elf.

"Don't worry, we will make sure no one harms you," Duncan reassured Shianni, who just nodded in acceptance.

Shianni then turned to Aveline to asked, "What is it like coming back?"

Aveline let a small smirk developed on her face as she stated, "We think this is going to be interesting."

Scene II

Within the castle's main building lay a huge concrete hall with a massive, vaulted roof supported by beautifully carved wooden beams and walls covered with portraits. The only light was high windows and few candles around the room. A tall young man with long wavy brown hair and skillfully crafted massive thick armor that would help protect him from the harshest of weapons stood to one side of the great hall. He was Fergus Cousland, the commander of the Highever's forces that would head to Ostagar before his father. A man that was in thick, fancy armored designed for battle, even if he was not prepared to fight at the moment. For in his hand was not his gold claymore, but a handkerchief, used to wipe the smug off the face of his little boy.

"Now come on Oren, we need to look good for the visiting Grey Wardens before I leave to Ostagar," Fergus told the boy.

"Okay Papa," Oren answered his father.

"This is strange," his beautiful, oriental wife stated in a strangely Mediterranean accent. "Getting this spiffy for the Grey Wardens is unusual."

"Why my little Oriana, doesn't Antiva have Grey Wardens?" Fergus asked his wife.

"Of course we do, the Grey Wardens are strong enough that the Crow won't even bother them. It is just Antivan's Grey Wardens are very secretive and never leave their forts," Oriana explained.

"Huh, that is weird. I wonder why they are so secretive." Fergus asked himself aloud.

"They are so secretive because they need to remain neutral in any ensuring conflicts. Especially in a political hot zone like Antiva," a knight explained.

"Hmm, that makes sense, thanks Ser Roland Gilmore," Fergus commented as he finished cleaning his son wardrobe, making him look presentable to their guest.

Meanwhile, a lovely brown-head wife was doing the same to her handsome, grey- haired husband, "Thank you dear. I really wanted to look nice for our guest," Teyrn Bryce Cousland told his wife Teyrna Eleanor Cousland.

"It was no problem dear," Eleanor replied as she smiled to her husband.

"I still don't understand why you are getting all this tighty up for the Grey Warden," the opposite of Bryce and friend, Arl Rendon Howe pointed out.

Both men are strong friends despite being so different that they might as well be considered opposites. Bryce has the firm jaw with a small breed while Howe had smooth skin and a weak, thin jaw. Where Bryce had tanned skin and firm, bulging muscles, Howe was a skinny man with a pale complexion. Howe wore light leather armor all the time, while Bryce wore heavy armor in battle and fancy clothes outside of conflict. Even their combat styles and love life are different as Bryce married for love, and was a warrior that had mastered both the sword and shield, while Howe had married to increase his ranking and was a rogue with a master over a blade and a war axe.

The only thing they had in common was that both fought in the war against a powerful country called Orlais, known for their fashions, painting their faces and their occupation of several countries including Ferelden. Bryce fought in the frontlines from the beginning with his wife and Howe handled espionage later in the war. The two families were even enemies as the Cousland took some of Howe's family land during the rebellion against Orlais. Yet, despite all the differences between the two, no one could deny their friendship. Though, the strength of friendship lay mostly with Bryce instead of Howe.

"Howe, the Grey Wardens are fearless warriors that protect us from the greatest of all evil. It is a great honor to welcome them into our homes and even greater if asked to join them. And I for one would like to see the ones that will lead us to victory against the Blight," Bryce Cousland told Howe who nodded in acceptance.

"I guess I can understand your thinking," Howe exclaimed as two guards walked in.

They knelled before announcing, "My lord and lady, Duncan of the Grey Warden and his two recruits are here to see you."

"Oh yes, send them in," Bryce ordered as the guards got up, complying with their lord's wishes.

Walking in was Duncan leading two girls, one was an elf in leather armor and the other was a woman wearing a white and black robe. "Hello, I am Duncan of the Grey Wardens. And I must say it is an honor to be allowed within your castle."

"No. It is the Grey Wardens that do us great honor for staying with us," Eleanor then answered Duncan before bowing.

"I believe you have two recruits, you mind introducing them to us?" Bryce asked the wardens.

Duncan nodded as the elf girl with her red hair tied in many knots stepped forward. "I am Shianni, elf from Denerim's Elven Alienage. I was recruited due to my skill with knives and for standing up for my family," Shianni said respectfully to the Cousland family.

Then came the woman in cloak and said, "It has been a long time father. How have you been?"

Bryce in response blinked before it transition to shock as woman removed her hood to reveal a face that they have not seen in a long time. The entire family was in a stupor, staring at the woman as she stood perfectly still. She was prepared to run, prepared to be yelled at.

She was surprised when Bryce ran up yelling, "Pup!" with Eleanor closely behind.

Aveline gave a squeak of surprise as he raised her high in the air, laughing. He then let Aveline down as Eleanor came up close to her. Aveline bluntly said, "Hello mother," before she was brought into a bone crunching, wet hug.

"My little angle, we thought you were dead," Eleanor said while crying. "The Chantry said you were dead."

"I suppose they would, seeing as we became something different," Aveline stated as she looked at a distinctive young woman. A woman dressed in colorful robes of yellow with brown and having a gold insignia with the sun and sunrays. "We suspect at the time telling you the truth would cause more pain then saying we died."

"What does she mean Mother Mallol?" a scared mother asked the priest as she stared at the adopted mage before she looked away.

"I am sorry, but I didn't the Chantry has strict policy about mages that left the Circle and become an abomination in the eyes of the Maker," Mallol said with her head lowered. "You nearly lost it when I told you she died. I did not want to tell you sending your daughter away made her into something that is no longer human."

"What do you mean?" Bryce asked as Howe raised an eyebrow.

"She means that our soul fussed with a demon and we were worried how you would take it," Aveline answered for Mallol and the crowd became tense.

"What?!" Eleanor and Bryce asked at the same time, while Howe, Bryce's son, sister-in-law and grandchild watched with great interest as he took an internal step in fear, with their weapons ready.

They were not sure if they should be prepare to fight as those armed fingered their weapons as Eleanor grabbed a hold of her child to ask some serious question with tears in her eyes. "What happen to my baby girl? How can you be an abomination? What did they do to you to make a deal with a demon?"

"We believe our title, Aveline the White Wolf explains it all," Aveline explained and her two parents' eye widened. They both heard the stories and read news clips, but did not think their Aveline was the Aveline that became a folk hero. It was a major shock to them, though not to her adopted brother started to laugh in the background.

"Well what you know, my little sister became a folk hero," Fergus chuckled, fear leaving his body as he walked up to sister.

"Hello brother. How are you doing?" Aveline asked her stepbrother.

"I am doing fine. I am about to march the majority of our forces to Ostagar," Fergus said while he moved to show his wife and child. "Staying here with my mother is my wife Oriana and my son, your cousin Oren."

"So we are an aunty?" Aveline asked as she moved down to face the boy. "We are not expecting that."

"Are you really my aunt and THE Aveline the White Wolf?" the young boy Oren looked up in wonder as Aveline nodded yes. "Wow, I have a cool aunt. My friends will be so jealous."

"I wouldn't say that child," Aveline said as moved down to the child's eye level.

"Why?" Oren asked, confused by Aveline's tone.

Aveline smiled softly as she stated, "Let's say those stories are more fiction then fact and not all of them would be morally right even if they are the right thing to do." Aveline ruffled his hair, "Though you're a bit too young to know the difference. Just think of us as a common folk hero even if we are not."

"Well, Bryce, I believe you are an important folk hero and will play an important later," Howe smirked; his mind was calculating multiple possibilities at having Aveline marry his son. "I think my second son, Thomas would be happy to hear you survived."

"We did not think your son cared much especially since we were revealed to be a mage," Aveline stated as the she remembered the incident.

It was during a tournament's junior division in Orlais as her brother Fergus had defeated his opponent that turned out to be an Antivan Crow hired by a rival noble family. One that was not going to give up his mission as the assassin tried to kill Fergus while his back was turned. Luckily, Fergus was saved by Aveline as she froze the assassin with an ice spell. The assassin died a few hours later due to hypothermia, but that would be the least of the Cousland family's worry. The incident had created a major controversy that the family had adopted a mage and there was only one thing they could do, even if they did not like it. They had to give Aveline to the Circle, even if made them sick. Especially with the rumors of how Chantry treated those with magical powers. A decision they came to regret until now and one Howe was trying to take advantage of.

"My son is a wiser man and regrets what he said to you. More so when he thought you died," Howe explained but Aveline did not believe him.

"Thank you Howe, we may talk to him after the war against the Archdemon is dealt with. At least that is who we think we are dealing with," Aveline stated which got Duncan and Howe to raise an eyebrow.

"Archdemon? So you believe that most though as well. That after four hundred years, this is a new Blight?" Howe asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The sign are all there. There is a large number of darkspawn forming into an army down south, instead of dozens of clans fighting each other for scraps. Not to mention those with a strong connection to the Fade or have the taint like the Grey Wardens would see a sick dragon that we swear looks like Urthemiel, the Old Dragon of Beauty." Aveline explained and Duncan nodded in agreement and hoped her words would credit his. He also wonders how much more Aveline knows not realizing you cannot keep secrets from your own mind.

"Are you serious?" Bryce asked with deep concern.

"We can't be sure, but we can't take the risk that we're wrong," Aveline told her father.

It was then that Howe commented on the situation, "Well, unfortunately Cailan is king, and we have to depend on him during the Blight."

"You don't have a lot of respect for the man?" Shianni asked in shock as Howe stared at the girl, questioning if he should answers the elf question or not.

"He is lacking in brain power and is a disgrace to Maric's legacy," Howe said with distaste.

"Howe, please be careful where you say that, he is our King despite his lacking," Bryce pleaded as Howe just nodded his head. "Well, pup, you need to tell us stories while we tell you embarrassing ones of Fergus," Bryce stated as the Cousland family got together to talk. Shianni wanted to join in so she does not feel alone but was stopped with Duncan.

Duncan and Shianni left as Duncan explain to girl, "Let them have their family time while they can. She may not have chance again."

Shianni agreed and walked away with Duncan as he looked over the knights like Sir Ronald, who wished to become Grey Wardens. He found them all lacking in what he needs at the time being so he left many disappointed faces. It would be hours later that a quiet Aveline, unsure what to do as her brother gave her one final goodbye with the rest of his before he left to Ostagar, leaving them behind to deal with the trouble of night.

Scene III

It was late in the evening and the two Grey Warden recruits and company parted way to get some sleep for tomorrow run. Living arrangements were quickly put together as the two recruits went to sleep Aveline's old room, unchanged after all these years. Aveline let in a small smile as the two recruits made themselves home after an extra bed was brought in for Shianni. It was the softest thing the two had slept on in years as the two were soon sawing logs while Duncan, Bryce, and Howe shared a glasses of wine as conversed well into the evening about the war and for Bryce, his concerns about Aveline.

"It was good to see my pup again though I worry about her," Bryce said as he poured a glass of wine.

"About what my old friend?" Howe asked with mild amusement. "If you're worried about her being in danger, I doubt you have to worry. The girl screams power."

"It's not that," Bryce admitted. "It's just she's different from the girl I knew. She's cold, darker then she was. Like she could walk room filled with children and not bat an eyelash."

"Well, given her nature with a demon, I think that was a given," Duncan admitted to Bryce. "However, I've also seen her with a strong sense of righteousness as the first time I meet her was her saving a whole company of people from the Arl of Denerim."

"I heard reports and was surprise to hear Aveline did it for a bunch of… elves," Howe hesitantly stated before he continued on. "Combined with the news we've gotten about the White Wolf, it sounds like she is still playing hero."

"Well, at least my pup is living her dream," Bryce said with a small smile before it lost in a frown as he turned to face Duncan. "Will she be fine in the Grey Wardens?"

"I won't lie, it will be dangerous. However, I think Aveline will survive and become an important part of the Grey Wardens," Duncan stated as he took a sip.

"I hope so, for I don't want to lose her again after missing fourteen years of her old life," Bryce stated sadly.

Howe was about to comment when a guard walked into the room and bowed before Bryce, "My lord, a large force has arrived. How should we proceed?"

"Oh, that must be my men, they must have finally arrived. I'll am sorry for the inconvenience and timing. I go talk to them to see what took them so long," Howe said as he got up to the entrance. "I'll be just a short time.

"It is no problem. Why don't I come with you and offer my castle to sleep in? We have room and it will do them good to have a nice bed before marching to Ostagar," Bryce stated as he and Duncan walked to the gates with Howe, missing the man's smirk as they walk.

After a short distance, the three men had reached the gates as Highever soldiers began to unlock the gates to allow fifty men, armed with medium or light leather armor walk in. Bryce was expecting an honor guard for Howe, but that was not so. Instead he brought in men disguised as foreigners as they wore armor bearing the black hawk surrounded in white. It was the sign of Black Hawks a mercenary group from Orlais.

"Howe, what is an Orlesian mercenaries group doing here instead of your own army?" Bryce asked as Howe took on a devilish grin

"They are here to make sure no one will trace the death of your family to me," Howe said as he took one of his axes equipped from his back, and threw it into Bryce stomach while the mercenaries around them pulled out there weapons to strike down his guard.

Bryce staggered onto his knees from the blow of Howe's attack as blood dripped on the ground as Howe walked up to him. Bryce then cried out in great pain as Howe pulled out his axe and began to walk away, only to stopped when the head Cousland asked, "Why?"

"You think I am going to allow you to continue to hold my families land? I was just waiting for the right moment to take your life along with your land," Howe said as an evil smirk appeared. "I was originally planning to wipe out your family completely, down to the last child. But then your powerful daughter reappeared, I began to think. Think all about the power I would have of not a very powerful mage, but also a demon as well. A chance of all that power that I could not ignore, so I'm going to take it."

Bryce looked crossed at a man he called friend as Howe bent down to his eye level, "Don't worry my friend, I promise your daughter and what remains of your family will be treated well, under my banner." Howe then looked at Duncan, the Grey Warden that had pulled out long and short black swords that looked like spines. "Too bad you have to die as well Gray Warden. I can't have anyone report what they saw here today."

The soldiers did not need any more encouragement as they charged at Duncan. A move that proved fatal as Duncan moved like a master with a flash and flurry of his blades. Every soldier that came close now lay in a pile of body parts and pools of blood that litter the floor. The soldiers could not keep up with the old man as he zipped around them until Duncan charged at Howe himself.

Duncan raised high for a power strike that Howe barely blocked in time. He was barely holding on when he was forced to his knees by Duncan by a kick from his legs. Howe grunted as his arms almost gave way but he was saved by his men that moved up to Duncan. They forced the man back as the soldiers formed a protective circle around their lord. Backing away from the soldiers, Duncan decided to retreat as he bent down and heaved Bryce up onto his shoulders. The two would disappear into the shadows, leaving Howe alone with his men to scowl. He changed his tone when the captain of his 'mercenaries' walked up with a hundred more men.

"Your orders my lord?" The captain bowed.

"Drug and capture Aveline Wolf Oracle, the elven Grey Warden recruit and any of the Cousland family that you can capture. Do with the others as you wish but I want them all silenced. Make them disappear using any means necessary," Howe ordered as the guards left. Howe left the area to make it seem like he barely escaped and only returned when he had reinforcements, thinking he had the last laugh when it comes to claim this land as his own.

Scene IV

It was the dead of night, when Aveline woke up. Her eyes glowed as she got up to put on her robes on and armed herself. She then turned to her fellow companion. "Shianni, wake up."

"What is it?" Shianni asked as with her eyes fluttering.

"Something is wrong with the castle. We smell death and her fight. We think we are under attack," Aveline explained as Shianni jumped-up.

"Are you sure?" Shianni asked as she began to hear sword fighting as well.

"Better safe than sorry," Aveline pointed up and two quickly got up to get dress as the fighting was getting louder.

Shianni was busy putting on the last strap of her armor on, when the door to their room was broken open by a mercenary rushing in. A mercenary that saw an elf tiring to pull out a weapon as he moved to kill with his sword raised high. He did not get one-step closer when Aveline dressed in her robes fired the spell Cone of Ice to freeze him in his track. She later killed him with the Crushing Prison spell, shattering the icy prison with telekinesis, leaving only frozen chunks behind. Chunks that lay before a second mercenary that was outside of the door, shaking.

Aveline stare at the man, who took aim with a bow and arrow. He did not get a chance to fire as Aveline hit him in the head with a Water Whip, shattering bone and gave a fatal brain hemorrhage. The area was secured and Aveline took the opportunity to pick up her staff and swords while Shianni, fully equipped, ran out to scout the area. All she found were three more mercenaries at the end of the hall, oblivious she was there until she took out her of knives and threw them with a quick rapid strike. They were dead and they never saw who did it as Aveline walked out to see Shianni's results.

The two then became tensed, prepare for battle when the door opened down the hallway until they say it was Eleanor in heavy armor. "Thank the Maker you two are safe. We are under attack by an unknown enemy."

"We don't think it is so unknown," Aveline stated as she examined a shield from a fallen mercenary. A shield that had a powerful order that smelled like fresh, canvas paint. With a hand on top of the wooden shield, she washed the fresh paint using a light power water spell to reveal Howe's family symbol.

"Howe? Why?" Eleanor asked as she packed up the shield.

"Why does anyone attack anyone? Power? Revenge? We don't know and we're not sure we care at the moment," Aveline replied in a calm voice that lacked the panic her companions were having. "What matters is survival and we need to save all we can." Aveline stated as Shianni noticed a door partial open to the side.

The elf pushed it open to reveal the room that held Fergus family to find on the ground two mercenaries dead, along with Oriana and Oren. Eleanor gasped as Aveline said with dispassion, "Though apparently we are too late in the in saving anyone but ourselves."

"No!" The mother cried out in despair while Shianni stared at the dead.

"Why did they kill them?" Shianni asked as Aveline examined the two corpses.

"It looks like Oriana killed the two mercenaries that were going to capture them and they retaliated," Aveline explain. "We did not know Oriana was a retired assassin, possibly Crow. Such an ashamed she and her child did not make it."

Aveline comments made Shianni cringed at how cold Aveline is at her nephew's death while Eleanor was beside herself. "Why are you feeling so casual about their death?" Eleanor asked Aveline in distraught.

"We have always been this way when we fused together. The human part was a young girl while the demon was older than all the human lives put together. The demon had seen death at levels that would have wiped out entire species. And watching people die that we wished upon or not, unable to stop it or help move it along caused us to be unaffected by death," Aveline explained, as the two could not believe their ears at what Aveline was saying. "We only feel a little sad if a life is wasted and only Oren fit the bill but it's gone now. So please forgive us if we're not going to cry as now is not the time as we have too much to do and little time to do it. So let's go."

The other two reluctantly agree and the three women were silent towards Courtyard of the Cousland Castle, with the two woman no longer felt so hot.

Scene V

Throughout the castle, death was all-around as the three woman moved forward, saving the few guards and servants they could. All the while killing as many of Howe's men they could with Aveline's spells, Shianni's knives and Eleanor's family bow, sword and shield, some of the finest craftsman that human could have commissioned. They fought their way through half of the castle until they finally reached the castle's courtyard to find it was occupied.

In the center of the courtyard was elven blood mage leading two dozen mercenaries, fighting against Sir Ronald and a dozen Highever soldiers. The fight was not going well for the heavily armored knights but Aveline planned to change that.

"Eleanor, kill the blood mage and give us cover as Shianni and us get in close," Aveline ordered as Eleanor nodded her head.

Eleanor pulled an arrow back and with precession, hit her target with dead accuracy. The elven mage crumbled down to the ground, dead, while the mercenaries were rushed by the two Grey Warden recruits. Shianni weaved right and left, getting under the mercenaries defenses, slitting their throats or stabbing through their armor from the front or behind the mercenaries' back. Meanwhile, Aveline was taking out a section of mercenaries while appearing like a ghost, using a fade form as she attacked up close.

She fired off a water spell before she hit them with a Chain of Lightening spell to electrocute them, taking down large numbers at once. The soldiers neared their roasting comrades screamed as they moved in close to attack. Aveline avoided the strikes as though they went right through her as she used a spell called Ice Spike to summon a dozen spikes to go through the soldiers. She then continued to use ice spells to freeze the guards and they shattered under Eleanor's and Shianni's critical strikes. Within a minute, all of them were dead and the Cousland family did not lose another knight or soldier since they joined the fight, one that Ser Ronald was thankful for as he rushed to them.

"Thank the Maker you came and you all are alright," Ser Ronald said as he put his great sword up while his men barricaded the door. "We were afraid everyone but us where dead. But if you're alive, then there is hope there are others. Where are Oriana and Oren?"

"They are dead. Killed by Howe's men," Eleanor explained and Ser Ronald looked down.

"Howe is attacking us?" Ser Ronald asked in shock and got a nod for an answer. "I will kill him."

"Revenge later, survival should be our concern for now," Aveline stated as she got everyone's attention.

"Where is my husband?" Eleanor asked.

"He was on the other side of the castle, severally injured. Duncan was helping him to the emergency escape tunnel," Ser Ronald answered Eleanor.

"So there is a way to escape?" Shianni asked with some hope.

"No. The castle is surrounded with the majority of their forces are at the front gate," Ser Ronald answered Shianni.

"Then the front gate will be your way to escape," Aveline explained blue mist of Spell of Might surrounded her to increase her power. "Let us clear the way."

Aveline did not wait for her mother to talk as she climbed up a ladder attached to the wall. As she climbed, the mage was followed by Eleanor and Shianni. Once they got to the top, they looked out to see a hundred men at the gates with no help in sight of Eleanor's scope. Eleanor thought it would take a miracle to escape, but Aveline did not think so as she gathered magic within her hands. Magic that would give hope in the dark of night as well as display her power.

"Watch the power of a mage not seen since Andraste," Aveline stated as she started to dance with some powerful spell combos with her staff.

First on the right side of the mercenaries, she summoned Storm of the Century. A two part spell that combined the Blizzard and Lightening spells to create an icy electrical storm. On the left side, she used the spell combo Hurricane by using the Whirlpool and Tornado spells to herd them into a tight area. An area that was a death center as Aveline used a Grease spell and a Quake spell to cause the soldiers to tumble on the ground before she set the floor ablaze with a Flaming Tornado.

The night was aligned with screams as the hundreds of soldiers were being obliterated before their eyes. Shianni and Eleanor had never seen so much death and destruction lay before them. At first they were horrified at so much death, but after the last enemy soldier's chard body feel and the spells dispersed, they felt relief as they were able to escape. Eleanor and Shianni were about to celebrate, when they heard a thunk. They turned to see Aveline dropping her staff and painting heavily as she took a slug of a potent lyrium potion.

"Are you all right?" Eleanor asked with concern.

"Were… tsk, fine. It was… (pant) just using several powerful spells at once and at a distance took a lot out of us," Aveline answered as she used a Bloom Spell and Regeneration to replenish her weaken mana stores. "We'll be fine in a minute."

The two nodded as Shianni offered to help her down, though Aveline refused as she went to the latter and climb down. Her pace slowly picked up while Eleanor and Shianni followed her down to the ground, where Ser Ronald was waiting for news. Eleanor did not waste a moment to order Ser Ronald to escape with the few servants and men they have left. Ser Ronald would not take that as answer.

"We won't leave you m'lady," Ser Ronald said with conviction.

"Ser Ronald, your death will mean nothing if you make this your last stand. Please live to fight another day," Eleanor pleaded. "We need you out there, defending Highever to keep Howe from conquer our land."

"A castle can be rebuilt. A life cannot return, even by necromancers," Aveline pointed out.

"What about you three?" Ser Ronald asked with great concern that surprisingly Shianni put.

"Well, there is the secret passage Lord Cousland and Duncan went towards. If there is any way escape, it's through there," Shianni explained, with a pace that slowly grew confidence.

"As you order m'lady," Ser Ronald reluctantly agreed as he gathered all his men and the survivors to run out of the castle while the three girls made a dash to the other side of the castle.

Scene VI

Meeting only brief, small resistance in the other side of the Castle, the mage, rogue and warrior were running across what remains of the castle. Eleanor had tears as ran pass servants and soldiers laid dead on the ground due to Howe's attack. She could not believe the treachery of the attack and was on autopilot until Aveline and Shianni stopped in front of her, just behind the corner.

On the other side of the corner stood a small force of four men and one elite captain, trying to break down a door Eleanor pointed the room they were breaking in, the cellar was a part of their escape route. Seeing they needed to be dealt with Aveline nodded to Shianni, who took it as a definition to disappear into the shadows. Out of sight and out of mind, Shianni moved within those shadows, only to reappear behind the surprised captain as she slit his throat.

Shocked at the sudden kill of their captain, the guards did not know what to do. They soon began to panic as a hoard of insects attacked the group summoned by Aveline. They try to swat the bugs away but all they did was exhaust themselves as the swarm, enhanced by hexes on the ground, stung and bit into the mercenaries' throat, causing them to rapidly swelling shut. They begged for air when Shianni finished them off by slitting their throats.

The small group left the bodies to rot as they made their way into the cellar that held the secret passage. Eleanor gripped the handle of the door and slowly opened it to reveal Bryce on the ground, bleeding over the bandages applied to his wounds. "Bryce!" Eleanor screamed out in anguish as she ran to his side.

"Eleanor," Bryce said lovely. "I am glad you are still alive."

"My dear husband. What happen to you?" Eleanor asked in tears.

"Howe," Bryce said in anger as blood dripped from his mouth. "He attacked me from behind. I would have died in the main hall if Duncan didn't drag me out."

"And where is Duncan?" Shianni asked if weary and was relieved when she was answered by a familiar voice.

"I was making sure the other side was cleared," Duncan said as he cleaned his blade of blood. "Looks like the rest of Howe's men here are running to the gates and will be here within a few minutes."

"Is it me or do I think we need to get out of here?" Shianni asked the group.

"I won't be able to leave with you," Bryce admitted. "I am dying."

"No, we can still save you!" Eleanor yelled in disbelief. "We'll heal you with magic."

"We believe that won't be enough," Aveline added. "Howe's blade must have had a powerful poison on iy. He is dying and bleeding in greater amounts then he should. We think he has an hour to live. Two tops."

"Duncan, please lead them to safety," Bryce begged.

"I will, don't you worry," Duncan promised Bryce.

"I am not leaving my husband. I am not-" Eleanor never finished as Aveline hit her in the back of head. She crumbled to the ground, knocked out.

"Shianni, take our mother. We don't believe in wasting life in a foolish effort," Aveline explained to the small elf. Shianni nodded in silence as she picked up Eleanor bridal style despite being smaller then Eleanor.

Meanwhile, Aveline opened one of her sealed pockets to pull out two rare, makeshift grenades in vials larger then her hands, "Here, father. Smash these vials of chemicals together as soon as oxygen hits them you will have an explosion to remember. Use this as a last defiance against Howe by taking out all his men who dared to attack this castle."

Bryce cried as he took the explosives, "You were always a good pup. Take care of your mother."

"We will," Aveline said as the three Gray Wardens made their escape out the Castle, leaving Bryce to his fate.

Scene VII

It was a long silence as Bryce lay against some barrels. He could have sworn he heard an elven funereal song as Howe's disguised troops moved through the gates without resistance. They marched through the hallways without fear towards their target. They never realized they marched to their death as they reached the cellar, finding Bryce alone. The head of the 'mercenaries' smirked as he approached Bryce, with his sword drawn.

"Lord Howe will be glad you are dead," the head soldiers smiled as he readied his blade to strike.

"I bet he would be. Too bad you will die with me," Bryce stated before he had smashed the two vials together; creating an explosion that took out the entire east side of castle, killing anyone within that section of the castle.

From the east, the three Grey Wardens and surviving noble looked at the explosion with sadness in there. Shianni looked, allowing feeling small as Duncan moved to her side, proving comfort for the young elf. The girl relaxed in his arms as he looked to Eleanor, bawling at the death of her husband and no one to comfort her. Not even her daughter, Aveline as she just stood there display of any sadness. All she dead was stared at death, accepting it as she knew this was only the beginning as a blood red sun raised from the horizon.

**Please review to point out mistakes and assure me that I should continue this story. The next chapter will begin with them reaching Ostagar to meet Cailan and a cretin templar. Keep in tune to see more.**

**Author Notes**

**1) I do not know for sure, if Antiva does or does not have Grey Wardens within the city. Well, they do in this story and they keep to themselves to keep their neutrality.**

**2) The fresher the paint, the easier to wipe away while keeping the original intact and the paint is barely a few hours old and not left out to dry.**

**3) The age of demons in the Fade is speculative and they never been inside the Black City, or the real Golden City. So demons similar to Oracle remain unnoticed.**

**4) It seems that in Dragon Age that their technology was is similar to the Renaissance and not the Dark Ages. In fact it was stated they are going through the Renaissance right now, Orlaisians and the qunari are using cannons.**

**5) The explosives are borrowed from Jade Empire.**

**6) Why I kept Eleanor alive, well Aveline does not believe in wasting a life and felt to let Eleanor to die with her husband would be foolish, plus she'll play a role later.**

**Poll Results**

**1. Dualist: 6**

**2. Bard: 4**

**3. Ranger: 4**

**4. Legionnaire Scout: 3**

**5. New one you suggested: 0**

**Character Stats **

Name: Shianni

Added School: Dualist (poll results)

Nest

Name: Eleanor Cousland

Race: Human

Type: Warrior

Attributes: Strength 2, Dexterity 3, Willpower 2, Magic 1, Cunning 2, & Constitution 2

Specialization Schools: Champion, Guardian & Vanguard

Skills: Poison Making &Survival

Talents: Warrior: Standard, Archer: Master, & Sword and Shield: Master


	5. Chapter 5: Ostagar

Dragon Age Abomination's Origins

Chapter 5: Ostagar

**Disclaimer: This is a fanfic, not a video game.**

**Beta Reader: animefanbren, Albert, & Killa1934 **

**Update Date: 9/1/2014**

Scene I

It has been such a dreary, long walk for Eleanor as she quietly marched away from her ruined home towards Ostagar with the Grey Wardens. Eleanor did not want to leave Highever. She wanted to fight the bastard that destroyed her home and killed her husband. She wanted so much to stay behind but her more rational part realized that now was not the time. She needed help from her own army and the soldiers at Ostagar to take her lands back and she needed to keep the remaining two members of her family safe. A family that was at Ostagar or going there liked her favorite little girl that was at her side as she walked towards the old fort. A girl she still loved dearly even was somewhat socially inept. In fact, it was the shy elf, Shianni, who tried to cheer the older woman up while Aveline just looked confused.

Aveline was just so cold, seemingly uncaring when it came to demonstrating grief and feeling the need for revenge to the point Eleanor was at a loss for words. She might as well be a thousand miles away with how Aveline acted, despite the young mage's attempt to strike up a conversation with her adopted mother. Eleanor was not sure what to do as she put up a brave, tired face as the four travelers finally reached Ostagar.

Ostagar was a huge, stone fortress built on two large cliffs above a small valley. Each side was like a mini-stronghold with stonewalls towering above them, only to be connected by a bridge that crossed over a small valley. A valley fortified to contain and bottleneck a whole army while archers and boulders could be used to thin out the enemy numbers. It was a very defensible position complete with an early warning system in the form of a huge tower at least five stories high. Even the most inept watcher could spot a squad coming towards Ostagar from the Tower of Ishal. A squad such as the Grey Warden, the two recruits and a noblewoman towards the least populated part of the fort, where the Tower of Ishal stood.

Duncan could not help but give a brief history lesson as he explained what they were doing here, "The Tevinter Imperium built Ostagar long ago to prevent the Wilders from invading the northern lowlands. It's fitting we make our stand here, even if we face a different foe within that forest. The king's forces have clashed with the darkspawn several times, but it is here where the bulk of the horde will show itself. There are only a few Grey Wardens within Ferelden at the moment, but all of us are here. This Blight must be stopped here and now. If it spreads to the north, Ferelden will fall."

However before Duncan emphasize how dire the straits were; he was interrupted by a pale man with long silky blond hair in golden armor and two guards in expensively volcanic armor. Eleanor and Duncan's eyes widen as the enthusiastic man with blue sky eyes came up and greeted Duncan with a grip as strong as the golden great sword strapped to his back, "Ho there Duncan."

"King Cailan," Duncan exclaimed. "I am surprised to see-"

"A royal welcome? I was afraid you would miss all the excitement," Cailan said with a smile that made Aveline twitch.

"Not if I can help it your majesty," Duncan kissed-up while trying to stop a frown from appearing on his face.

"Then I will have the mighty Duncan by my side, glorious!" Cailan's face reflected his unbridled excitement as he let Duncan go. He smiled as he turned his attention towards Duncan's guests. "So these are the recruits I heard so much about. Though I was expecting two talented recruits, not three."

"My lord, Lady Eleanor Cousland is not a recruit, but a survivor," Duncan explained. "Howe attacked Cousland's castle in attempt to capture or wipe out the family."

"What?!" Cailan exclaimed before he took a closer look at Eleanor. "I am sorry madam; I didn't recognize you. It has been many years since you graced my courts. I am sorry to hear about your loss. But I am afraid I won't be able to extend my help until after battle. However, after the battle, I promise you that I will personally see Rendon Howe pay for his crimes."

"Thank you, your majesty for your generous offer," Eleanor said with doubt in her voice. "Where is my son?"

"I believe Fergus is out on patrol in the Korcari Wilds and isn't due back until near the eve of battle. Once he returns and the battle is won, we will deal with Howe I promise you," Calian told Eleanor before turning towards the new recruits. "Now the real reason I came by, I would like to hear about the two new recruits of yours."

"Allow me to introduce-" Duncan started but was interrupted by Calian.

"No need to be so formal Duncan, we will be shedding blood together soon. Greeting friends, might I know your names?"

"I am Shianni of the Elven Alienage."

"We are Aveline Wolf Oracle."

"Please to meet such lovely ladies. I understand you two are quiet skilled and I am sure the Grey Wardens will benefit greatly with you two in their ranks." Cailan commented before looking directly to Shianni, "I have heard what took place in the alienage and I'm sorry to hear what happened with the last Arl. I should have visited the alienage like my father did in the past but my advisors told me it was dangerous and stated the Arl was taking care of Denerim. Obviously, taking care does not include treating all its citizens fairly. I hope you accept my deepest regrets at what happened at the alienage and hope we can come to an agreement for the next Arl. I don't want it to be another elf abuser if I can help it," Calian stated to a surprised Shianni.

"Thank you, your majesty," Shianni bowed before Calian turned his attention to Aveline.

"As for you, I have heard nothing but good things from Celene. I must say, you are just like Celene described, and I thought they were just rumors," Calian commented, "Even your weird way of talking."

"We talk weird?" Aveline asked with confusion while everyone smiled.

Shianni was the first to say, "Aveline, you are the only person I know who calls yourself, 'us' or 'we."

Aveline blinked before she grumbled. "We talk this way for that is how we are. We are two souls fused together to form two of one mind," Aveline explained with a sigh before turning to Calian. "We did not know you knew Empress Celene of Orlais and we're surprised she would mention our relationship with her, much less praise it. We did not exactly follow the law while dealing with some closed- minded people… permanently. Not to mention the Chantry dislikes us walking around, alone or with a contingent of templars and they watch us like hawks. You must be close to her."

"Well, I have been very busy in improving the relationship between our two countries in a hope for peace and fortunately, Celene feels the same way as I do. It is too bad some of our subjects do not agree and have proven difficult by holding onto their old grudges," Calian explained before he switched gears. "I am sorry to cut this short, but I must return to camp. Loghain waits eagerly to bore me with his strategies."

"Your uncle sends greetings and reminds you that Redcliffe forces will be here within a week," Duncan reported to Calian.

"Ha, Eamon just wants to horn in on the glory. We have already won three battles against these monsters and tomorrow will be no different," Calian boasted.

"You sound confident," Shianni commented out loud, to her shock.

"Over confident some will say. Right Duncan," Calian chuckled, which greatly annoyed Aveline.

"Your majesty, I am not sure the Blight can be ended quite as… quickly as you seem to think," Duncan pleaded.

"I am not sure this is even a true Blight. There are plenty of darkspawn on the field, but at last, we have seen no signs of an Archdemon," Calian said in a disproving matter.

"Disappointed, Majesty?" Duncan asked.

"I'd hoped for a war like those in the tales, a heroic king riding alongside the fabled Grey Wardens to do battle against a tainted god! But I guess this will have to do. I must go before Loghain sends out a search party. Farewell, Grey Wardens," Cailan said, with all except Aveline bowing before the King walked away back to the army's camp.

With the king gone, Duncan then steered the conversation back to him, "What the king says is true, we won several battles with the darkspawn."

"He is foolish for not taking this Blight seriously," Aveline commented and got a smack in the back of the head by Eleanor.

"True," Duncan admitted as he led them through the old ruined fortress to the stone Bridge where soldiers were preparing for battle. "Despite the victories thus far, the darkspawn's numbers have increased with every battle and will soon overwhelm us. I know there is an Archdemon behind this. But I cannot ask the king to act solely on my feelings."

"Why not? He seems to hold you in high regard," Shianni stated.

"Yet not enough to wait for reinforcements from Orlais. He believes our legends alone will make him invulnerable." Duncan paused before he continued, "Our numbers in Ferelden are too few, and we must look to Teyrn Loghain to make up the difference. To that end, we must continue with the ritual."

"What about me?" Eleanor asked.

"I believe you should meet with Loghain and he will have a place for you," Duncan explained to Eleanor. She nodded and went across the bridge to find Loghain after giving Aveline a goodbye hug. One the young woman tried to give back with as much warmth as Eleanor gave in hers.

"Now, every recruit must go through a secret ritual known as the Joining," Duncan told. "The ritual is brief, but some preparations are required."

"Are we the only recruits?" Aveline asked with a thoughtful face.

"No there are two more in the camp," Duncan answered Aveline.

"What is the ritual like?" Shianni asked out of curiosity.

"It will be an ordeal and one I am sorry I have to put you through," Duncan answered Shianni. "Feel free to explore the camp. All I ask is that you remain here to complete the ritual. When you are ready, seek out Alistair and bring him to me to prepare for the Joining. Until then, I have business with King. If you need any directions, just ask the guard at the end of bridge." The two girls acknowledge by bowing to him before Duncan ran ahead down the bridge toward the guard at the other end, while they stay behind, watching Duncan disappear into the old fort. The two just stared as they tried to get use to this new life they were experiencing.

Scene II

After Duncan left the girls alone, the two decided to explore the area as soldiers began setting up several ballistaes for battle. They also picked-up from the soldiers a bit of history of the fort that included the large old dwarven tower, the Tower of Ishal. In the old times, it was used by the Tevinter Imperium to watch for wilders that tried to raid their old empire. It was also currently sealed off by Loghain's men as they discovered some the lower chambers and were most likely burial chambers falling under similar design of Tevinter's fortress.

Eventually, they crossed the bridge to meet the guard standing in front of a stone arch and wall designed to bottleneck any invader that reached this far into the tower. The guard was a fountain of information and they learned about several important locations in the tower. This included the location of a kennel for the war dogs of Ferelden and tents that belonged to Loghain, the Grey Wardens, the King, mages sent to aid the King's forces, and the Ash Warriors. They were also pointed to where they could find the infirmary, the quartermaster, the main camp, and the subject of their immediate quest, the location of Alistair.

In the center of the camp was the dog kennel, in front of a huge wooden stage used by Chantry priests to hold mass sermons. The sermons were held right next to the mages that were guarded by templars, and they were in front of the quartermaster and two stone structures with ramps leading up to them. One ramp led to an old temple and the current war council, while the other veered left to the infirmary and the main army camp. On the other side of the camp, a huge collection of soldiers was being briefed on the darkspawn. The camp also held various elite fighters including several different knights and the Ash Warriors, berserkers with war dogs that followed the first human berserker taught by the dwarves, one Luthias Dwarfson. The camp also held several tents that belonged to the Grey Wardens, the King and the King's top general, Loghain.

Aveline and Shianni took particular interest in Loghain's tent as they saw Eleanor talking to an old, stern man with a round, hawk-like nose and long grayish-black hair. He was an important man for he was adorned in a highly decorative suit of heavy and expensive volcanic armor, along with equally expensive silverite long sword and shield. The two had to meet him as they moved behind Eleanor as the old man talked to the noblewoman.

"Well Eleanor, if you feel up to it, I would like you to be in charge of the archery squad on the bridge. You were a very skilled leader and archer," Loghain told Eleanor.

"Thank you Loghain and thank you for your support and any future support you can offer against Rendon Howe," Eleanor bowed to Loghain just as the two recruits arrived. Eleanor left, silently surprised they where there and waved goodbye again as she walked towards her assigned position while Loghain noticed the two new recruits.

"Yes, what is it?" Loghain asked until he recognized who they were, "Ah, you two must be Duncan's new recruits."

"Y-you… you know of us?" Shianni stammered with a small blush on her face.

"His majesty could not contain his excitement when he met you two, how could I not hear about you two. Especially since one is a living legend, despite it being the fact it is a girl that is a sane abomination," Loghain grumbled. "Calian's fascination with legends that deal with Ferelden and members of the Grey Wardens goes beyond the ordinary. Did you know it was Maric that brought your order here in the first place?"

"With a good reason, he probably knew the next Blight was coming soon," Aveline stated in a mystical tone.

Loghain snorted before saying, "So you believe in this Blight too?"

"Now more than ever as we can see the signs," Aveline stated, which got Loghain to raise an eyebrow.

"What signs?" Loghain asked.

Aveline just took one look before pointing to the old forest, "Can you not smell the taint that saturates the air? Can you not see the forest slowly being corrupted? Can you not hear the war drums of thousands of organized darkspawn, marching against us with a single purpose rather than the routine squabbles of monsters fighting each other for scraps of meat? It is all there for those who want to see the truth."

Loghain just stared at the girl; unsure if it was the rant of a crazy woman, but on other hand, he could see what she was saying was true. He had fought darkspawn before during small trips into the Deep Road with his friend, the former Kind of Ferelden, Maric Theirin. He had found them to be a disorganized mass of monsters that spent more time fighting each other rather than others. However, at Ostagar they were an organized army that has not once attacked each other.

Though Loghain was not convinced as he asked Aveline, "Well if this is truly a Blight, why haven't we seen the old god? Why haven't we have seen the Archdemon leading the horde?"

"We don't really know," Aveline admitted before she began giving out theories. "Perhaps it is gathering darkspawn or its lying in wait, waiting for the right moment to attack. We think it is the later rather than the former by the way Duncan wants to gather reinforcements."

Loghain blinked while Aveline sighed, "We are not sure if you know this, but the Grey Wardens can feel the dark creatures' intent through their connection with the taint. This allows them insight into their troop movement and numbers. It is just unfortunate that Calian foolishly ignores them believing that legend will win the battle for him, despite the Grey Wardens admitting they don't have the numbers for such a battle," Aveline sighed in annoyance.

Loghain was surprised by this bit of news, "I thought it was Calian who was being pushed by the Grey Wardens for promise of glory, not the other way around."

"Not from what I saw, m-my lord," Shianni stammered as she pushed her courage forward. "I saw Calian brush him aside without a thought."

"Then it is as I feared, the fool is trying to play hero and will get us all killed," Loghain silently said to himself before he looked at the Grey Wardens. Gagging them as he asked with a hint of anger, "So, do you think we need the Orlesians too? The very empire that conquered Ferelden before Maric liberated us from their brutal regime."

"Maybe, maybe not, it is hard to tell as we have just arrived. However, it does not shake my feeling that we may need Arl Eamon's men at the very least," Aveline stated as Shianni stood, overwhelmed by the presence of two legendary figures. "Otherwise, we could lose this battle against the superior numbers of the horde."

"Hmm, maybe you're right, but try to remind yourself, like I try to remind myself, Calian is a young man. A very young man and we must be patient," Loghain stated while turning back into his tent, mumbling about how his daughter could have done better or should have better reigned in her foolish husband.

As Loghain disappeared into his tent, Eleanor sadly waved goodbye to Aveline and Shianni before heading to her post, leaving the two would be recruits alone, again. Once alone, Shianni turned to Aveline to ask, "Now what?"

"We should probably go meet with Alistair and our fellow recruits. So let's head out," Aveline suggested and the two proceeded around the camp.

Scene III

Hunting for their fellow men was harder than expected as the whole camp was filled with troops, from healthy men and woman training to those in the infirmary, which was filled with sick soldiers. One sick soldier kept loudly claiming they all were going to die while others lay around, moaning as the taint slowly killed them with intense pain. As they walked, the two came upon a praying group where Shianni noticed a nervous knight praying in front of the priest. Seeing the man in trouble, Shianni walked up to greet the knight but the man had risen up to face them while putting on a brave face. He stared at the two before he bowed to them in respect.

"Ah, you must be the two recruits we were told about," declared the knight with a crew cut and small brown beard. "Ser Jory is my name and I hail from Redcliffe, where I served as a knight under the command of Arl Eamon. I didn't know the Grey Wardens permitted women and elves to join the Grey Wardens. None of the ones I have met have been."

"Well, I am very skilled with my blades," Shianni admitted shyly.

"And we are a mage fused with a demon, so all of us are worthy," Aveline stated, making the knight very nervous.

"I had heard they recruited mages, but I just, wait… did you just say… you're an abomination?"  
The Knight began to stammer and whimpered in fear. Shianni sighed in annoyance, happy no one heard while Aveline looked confused.

"What, we don't kill people needlessly, only those that deserve it, we're not insane monsters," Aveline stated.

"You did not say it like that in front of everyone," Shianni stated with a growing voice.

"He's going to find out eventually, best to let him know what we are and he can trust, the later while we are fighting," Aveline reasoned before she turned to Jory. "So, do not worry while you follow us into battle, we promise we will not harm a fellow comrade."

"Well… that is good," Jory stated nervously.

"Are you sure its fine, you still sound a bit nervous?" Aveline asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No its fine, it is just magic makes me nervous," Jory stammered while he tired to muster his courage to save face. "I suppose I should be glad magic is working with us. Well, I must meet with Duncan now." Jory then practically ran to the other side of the camp.

"That was odd," Aveline commented and Shianni chuckled as they walked away and down a ramp to a roguish figure trying to woo a female solider and failing miserably at it.

Seeing he had lost in the game of love, he turned to face the two girls and stated, "Well you two are not what I expected."

"What did you expect?" Shianni asked in annoyance, not happy at how the day was progressing.

"Not a woman and an elf, but here you two are," the rogue commented. "My name is Daveth. It is about bloody time you two showed up. I was beginning to think they made up this ritual just for our benefit."

"We think we all may wish they did," Aveline offhandedly commented.

"Is it that bad? If so, well that certainly makes sense that they try to keep it a secret. But even if it is almost a death sentence, I would be glad to take that over the death sentence waiting for me in Denerim," Daveth said while stroking his side burns.

"What are they so secretive about?" Shianni asked.

"Well, since the lovely elven lass asked," Daveth flirted with Shianni before continuing. "I happened to be sneaking around camp last night and saw a couple Grey Wardens talking. So I listened in, I'm thinking they are going to send us into the wilds."

"The wilds are dangerous?" Shianni asked the rogue, and got Aveline to answer for Daveth.

"The wilds have many dangerous beasts, quicksand, cannibals and now darkspawn. It is also home to the legend of Flemeth, the Witch of the Wilds and if the rumors are true, her daughters have made it their homes… if the rumors are true and not fiction like some of our stories."

"All in all, a dangerous and scary place, but I'm more concerned about this ominous ritual," Daveth continued. "It is all so secretive, it makes my nose twitch. I guess we will just have to wait and see, like we have a choice."

"Well, you watch our backs and we'll watch yours," Aveline said with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, I will watch both your backs," Daveth chuckled.

"Just don't get too distracted back there," Aveline had added with a straight tone that sounded like flirting, something Shianni did not expect, even if Aveline was not intentionally doing it.

"I'll keep my wits about me," Daveth commented before walking off to Duncan's tent, passing by two mages arguing so loud, even the two female recruits could hear them.

"Wynne, why don't you just shut up," a middle age, pale, brown-haired Senior Enchanter sneered at an elderly female mage, "You are just a simple healer, not a front-line mage."

"Don't think you can talk down to me, Valon," the elder woman named Wynne said with a frown. "I can fight well enough to beat you while all you can do is a bit of necromancy, illusions and a few offensive spells," she said as she sneered at necromancer.

"Yet, it is more beneficial to bring the darkspawn back to fight for the soldiers of Ferelden than anything you can do," Valon stated with a smirk.

"It would be true, if my healing didn't keep the solders alive so you have dead darkspawn to play with and use for deeds almost as bad as those you raise," Wynne stated with righteous indignation. "Necromancy should have been outlawed like blood magic when it was pioneered by you and your dark friends."

"Yet it is still legal, so keep your sermons to someone who cares," Valon stated while turning to leave, passing the girls who could not help but get closer to listen in.

A conversation Wynne grunted in annoyance before she turned to see the two Grey Warden recruits looking at her. "Sorry about that, Valon gets on my nerves sometimes."

"It's alright ma'am," Shianni bowed, as the old mage looked them over until she realized who the two of them were as she smiled.

"You must be the new Grey Warden recruits," Wynne stated with a smile. "I don't believe we have met, my name is Wynne and I have heard some great things about you two. Especially you Aveline, my student speaks highly of you despite the incident at the tower."

Aveline stared with a blank expression, trying to remember what student would talk about her until she realized who Wynne was, "You're the Senior Enchanter that Petra wanted to study under. Your skills at healing are unparallel, despite being very old."

Wynne chuckled before she continued, "Yes, and I must say, you are very sane and kind despite being what is considered an abomination."

"Touché," Aveline chuckled, and continued too so until she noticed Wynne has been quite. Aveline recognized the look, so she asked, "You want to ask us something?"

"Yes," Wynne admitted. "As you may know, the Chantry claims that mages of the old Tevinter corrupted the Golden City, and they were cast out to become the first darkspawn."

"We've heard such claims," Aveline stated in annoyance.

"Well I was wondering if your demon was old enough to witness whether or not the mages usurp heaven?" Wynne asked while making sure no templar was around to interrupt them.

"You mean was what the Chantry says true?" Shianni asked for Wynne, who nodded yes.

Aveline stared at the old mage for a moment. Trying to determine if it was the right thing to answers the question instead of going against the very religion that makes such claims. Her annoyance of the Chantry and the woman asking such pure question, she decided to just tell the truth, "What the Chantry said wasn't true."

Aveline sighed as the two stared at her, wanting answers. "The Black City existed as long as the demon part of us can remember which is far longer than the human race. In fact, the magistrates went to the Black City instead and came back with the taint. But they weren't the first darkspawn as their taint was similar to the darkspawn but not the same. In fact, the current taint was mutated by magic. Whether that was accidental by the former Magisters or created by mages who wanted to turn it into a weapon, we don't know. But we do know that the female mages at ground zero were the first infected and the rest was history."

Wynne raised an eyebrow at the creation of darkspawn and figured it may be worth study. "So I was right. The Chantry's tale was allegory, meant to teach us that we create our own suffering. And while it's something to consider the truth was far more important. Thank you my child," Wynne bowed, which Aveline returned.

"It was an honor, goodbye," Aveline stated before she left with Shianni, never realizing someone was listening in and watching.

He was waiting for the two to get further away from the old mage before he made himself know. "You there, Aveline," called out a familiar voice that set Shianni at edge. It was Valon walking towards them. "Since you answered the old bat's question, do you mind answering a question for me since you answered one for the old bat?"

"What is it?" Aveline asked irritated, while Shianni glared at him for calling the nice lady an old bat.

"You said there has always been a Black City?" Valon asked and Aveline nodded. "Then, can you tell me two things. Is there a Golden City and do you know how to enter both of them? Just tell me if it is possible."

Aveline stared at the man determining his character before answering, "No."

Valon snarled as he was not expecting such an answer, "I see… can I ask why?"

"That we can answer," Aveline stated. "We've seen your type, always looking for thing to exploit, never understanding the dangers of such thing because you would not appreciate it. We will not tell you for we fear what you and others with that information would do."

Aveline then directed to Shianni to go while Valon looked cross until Aveline added, "Besides, we found that people need mysteries, they need the unknown to push themselves to discover what the truth is, and society truly progresses when you try to answer such questions. Let's see you can answer a few on your own."

Aveline did not wait for Valon to speak as she walked away from the angry mage, and dismissed him as background noise even though he will play a role against the Blight. Now that fact mattered little to Aveline and Shianni as the two went up the ramp to the old temple. Servants ran around getting the old war council ready as the two went up another ramp hopping to find Alistair. They found a dirty blond glared at by a senior mage. He was in fancy armor similar to those worn by the templars except the colors were darker golden color and on the chest plate, was a bright sunburst lightly covered by a red vest.

Shianni did not notice as she stared at the man's face, with a blush forming as she stated softly, "He's cute."

"And he pissed off the mage," Aveline pointed out as Shianni started at the man's stern face, strong chin and chocolate brown eyes. Aveline stared at Shianni to ask, "You're not paying attention, are you?"

"Hm… sorry just I'm wondering why he's being yelled at?" Shianni asked. "He's doesn't seem bad."

Aveline stretched out her senses, picking at the blood to find something interesting. "Well, isn't that interesting. He's a half-blood and we're not sure but he could be a templar."

"He... he is?" Shianni asked with interest as noticed that while he had a firm body, there were also thin lines like an elf.

"Yes, and we are betting it's the fact he is a templar that got their attention," Aveline mussed as she looked at Shianni staring at Alistair. She then suggested they get closer and listen in and Shianni quickly agreed, getting close to hear their conversation.

"What is it now? Haven't Grey Wardens asked more than enough of the Circle?" shouted a very irritated senior Mage.

"I am simply here to deliver a message from the Revered Mother, Sir Mage. She requires your presence," Alistair answered nervously.

"What her reverence 'desires' is of no concern to me. I am busy helping the Grey Wardens, by the Kings orders no less," the mage sneered.

"Should I have asked her to bring a note?" Alistair asked with humor.

"Tell her I will not be harassed in this matter," the mage declared.

"Yes, I was harassing you by delivering a message," Alistair stated sarcastically.

"Your glibness does you no credit," the mage critique but Alistair wanted to be sarcastic.

"Here I thought we were getting along so well, I was even going to name one of my children after you, the grumpy one."

The Mage had enough and grumbled, "Enough! I will speak to the woman if I must. Get out of my way fool!"

As the mage stormed pass the girls, Alistair round, brown eyes turned his attention to the girls to state, "You know one good thing about the Blight is how it brings people together."

"You are kind of strange, though not as much as my friend," Shianni commented as Aveline mocked hurt feelings.

"Thanks, I think," Alistair had commented. "Wait, we haven't meet have we? You two are not another group of mages?"

"We are a mage, and she is just good with knives," Aveline pointed to Shianni who returned the mock hurt.

"We? Why do you…?" Alistair then looked like he remembered something, "Oh, now I recognize you two, you two are Duncan's new recruits. I should have recognized you. I apologize," Alistair apologize.

"How would you recognize us? We just meet," Shianni asked with a small blush.

"Duncan spoke highly of you two and it not every day we have a famous recruit or one from the alienage," Alistair explained. "As the junior member of the order, I will be accompanying you when you prepare for the Joining."

"Well, our name is Aveline Wolf Oracle."

"My name is… is Shianni," Shianni stuttered, starting to develop a blush as the handsome human gave a broad smile.

"Right, that is what your girls' names are," Alistair stated slowly before continuing. "You know, it just occurred to me that there never have been women in the Grey Wardens. I wonder why that is."

Aveline noticeably got quiet before saying, "Because any woman infected would wish she had died."

Cricks could be heard in the background before Alistair reestablished communication, "Okay, that was a bit creepy. Anyway, let us go meet up with Duncan. I imagine he will want to start the ritual soon."

"Wait, before you go. What were you arguing about?" Aveline asked for her friend and herself being a little curious.

"With the mage?" Alistair asked before continuing. "The Circle is here by the king's request and the Chantry doesn't like that one bit. They just love telling mages how unwelcome they are. Which puts me in an awkward position as I was once a… templar," Alistair said 'templar' with caution.

"Don't worry, we only harm the despicable ones or ones that won't leave us alone in their hunt. Just don't attack us and you will be fine," Aveline reassured Alistair.

"Oh, that's good. Wouldn't want be impaled on the spot," Alistair joked before continued to explain the situation. "I am sure the Revere Mother meant it as an insult, sending me as her messenger, and the mage picked right up on that. I never would have agreed to it, but Duncan said we all have to cooperate. Too bad they didn't get the memo."

Shianni decided to switched gears and blurted out, "We've meet with the other two recruits."

"You have, that's great," Alistair said with enthusiasm. "They will most likely be at Duncan's tent."

"Well, then let us go meet them," Aveline suggested before adding, "We look forward to traveling with you."

"You do, that's a switch," Alistair offhandedly commented. "If you have any questions, please ask. If not, lead on." And lead on they did as the group of three left the temple for Duncan's tent.

Scene IV

In the blistering fortress, the three were chatting away. Shianni used the chance to ask questions about the Grey Wardens, the darkspawn and Alistair himself, all the while, a small blush passed over her face while Aveline actually smirked a little at her friend. Aveline hung back as she silently listened in on everything. They continued to walk until they passed a large dog kennel where they met a man who was looked at his quarry with despair.

"Hmm, this isn't good. I hate to see such a promising member of the breed die out," The kennel master muttered before he turned to his company. His eyes lit up with hope as he saw the Warden and the two recruits. "Are you guys the new Wardens. I could use your help."

"What do you need?" Shianni asked.

"This is a mabari, a smart, strong breed of dog that made Ferelden famous when they rebelled against their creators, the Magistrates of the old Tevinter Imperium. Making them one of the most valuable dogs in the world, and this dog is one of the best of his breed," the Kennel master explained. "His last owner died in the last battle and the poor hound swallowed some darkspawn blood. I have medicine that might help, but I need to muzzle him and can't because I'm not immune to the taint like you Grey Wardens."

Shianni was instantly moved to help the hound, so she turned to Alistair to plea, "Alistair, can you help?"

"Um, no, that is bad idea. Dogs and I don't get along well," Alistair admitted. "You do it if you're so interested, leave me out of it."

"Shianni, why don't you? You seemed very interested in the dog's welfare," Aveline suggested.

Shianni nodded and walked into the kennels to see a huge brown dog with a pudgy head and a small tail. The dog growled a little before it whimpered as Shianni muzzled the dog. A connection began to form as she petted the dog, slowly calming the sad dog down as the kennel master congratulated Shianni.

"Well done, I can now treat the dog, poor fella," the Kennel Master smiled before he looked. "Come to think of it, will you be heading into the wilds anytime soon?"

"Um… yes," Shianni answered.

"Good for there is a particular herb that grows in the wilds that would increase the dog's chance. A flower I think. All white with a blood red center. If you happen across it please collect some, I can really use it to help the dog. Maybe even allow me to imprint him onto you."

"Of course we'll do it," Shianni answered for the group, especially the promise of her very own dog.

"Good, I'll begin treating our poor friend," the Kennel master smiled before he waved them off s the muzzled dog peaked out, looking at Shianni as she gave a wave goodbye and the three left for Duncan's tent.

Scene V

It was midday, when the group arrived at Duncan's tent, and they found Ser Jory and Daveth in front of the old Warden as he directed them into the small circle around his large campfire. The three quickly compiled and Duncan began his speech, "You found Alistair did you? Good, I'll believe you are ready to begin the preparations. Assuming, of course, that you are quite finished riling up mages, Alistair?"

"What, can I say? The Revered Mother ambushed me. The way she lays on guilt she could humble the whole army," Alistair noted.

"She forced you to sass the mage, did she?" Duncan groaned before going into a lecture mode. "We can't afford to antagonize anyone Alistair, especially, if it allows others to use our order to fight their little cold war."

"You're right Duncan, I apologize," Alistair apologized bitterly.

"Now then, since you are all here, we can begin," Duncan started before he explained their mission.

The first part started with Alistair leading the recruits into the Korcari Wilds to look for darkspawn and take their blood. This is a very important for the joining ritual. The blood would tests their resolve, as well as collect vital ingredients for the ritual. For what purpose, Duncan refused to say as he led them into their second mission, one that was vital to the Grey Wardens. Long ago, when the Grey Wardens' numbers were high they had made treaties with the various powers after the last Blight before they were abandoned within the Korcari Wilds. Ones they found out about and need to retrieve as they were needed to call on aid should the next Blight happen. Something that Alistair could not believe was left behind in the Wilds.

"I don't understand. Why did they leave such valuables behind?" Alistair asked

"It was assumed we would return," Duncan stated tiredly. "A great number of things were assumed that turned out to be untrue."

"We will bring it back safely, that is a soul promise," Aveline swore to Duncan without hesitation.

Duncan could not help but smile when he told Alistair, "Watch over your charges Alastair. Return quickly, and safely."

"We will," Alistair acknowledge.

"Then may the Maker watch over us all," Duncan prayed and the group moved to the Korcari Wild led by Alistair in a round helmet that had the golden suns on its side and a white line on top.

It was perfect with a sword and shield that had the symbol of the Grey Wardens, pulled out for battle. With the recruits, Daveth pulled out two thick daggers, Jory a Claymore, and Shianni knives. Only Aveline stayed the same to anyone without the sight of magic, without the ability to see the very elements woven into her. Regardless, they were ready to face anything that could threaten them in that dark forest. Too bad something very dark indeed made those woods home.

**Well, well, soon they will be in the wilds and we will witness the highly anticipated abomination as it meets an abomination. How will this end? Stay tuned to a computer or phone near you.**

**Author Note**

**1) Calian talks to the Grey Wardens and both would be informed of major events, especially in Denerim. Plus I am adding a bit of time in between so the messages can be passed down to him.**

**2) For this story, I won't be doing a huge percent of side quests, unless they are a part of the Job boards (Chanter, Black Stone Irregulars, interested parties, Crime Wave, Trial of Crows and the Mages Collective) or help with the main quest.**

**3) Valon is an oc created by Darth Reaper.**

**4) I did mention Aveline is old and an ancient demon with several millennium of knowledge at her finger tips. Plus, she will do things she did not mean to because it's in her nature.**

**5) Alistair's armor is based off mod called Orator Vestments by Gramnaes from Dragon Age Nexus.**

**6) To those who guessed it, congratulations, Shianni will get the dog.**

**Character Stats**

Name: Alistair

Race: Human with Elven background

Type: Warrior

Attributes: Strength 3, Dexterity 3, Willpower 2, Magic 1, Cunning 1, & Constitution 2

Specialization Schools: Champion & Templar

Skills: Herbalism & Survival

Talents: Warrior: Maser, Sword and Shield: Master, & Spear: Standard

Note Spoiler: In the books, it turns out Alistair's mother may have been an Eleven Grey Warden Mage from Orlais, named Fiona, which explains his interest in magic and sympathy to elves. They later hid the fact to say his mother is a human and speculated that Goldanna's mother was used to hide the fact.

Next

Name: Ser Jory

Race: Human

Class: Warrior

Attributes: Strength 3, Dexterity 2, Willpower 2, Magic 1, Cunning 1, & Constitution 3

Schools: Berserker & Champion

Skills: Survival

Talents: Warrior: Master, Two-Handed: Master, & Archery: Standard

Next

Name: Daveth

Race: Human

Class: Rogue

Attributes: Strength 2, Dexterity 3, Willpower 2, Magic 1, Cunning 3, & Constitution 1

Schools: Ranger & Shadow

Skills: Herbalism, Pick Pocking, Poison Making, & Trap Making

Talents: Rogue: Master, Dual Weapons: Master, & Archery: Standard


	6. Chapter 6: Three Witches and Two Grey

Dragon Age Abomination's Origins

Chapter 6: Three Witches and Two Grey Wardens

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Age, or several million dollars. I wish I had both.**

**Beta Reader: animefanbren & Albert**

**Last Update: 9/2/2014**

Scene I

For the four recruits and the junior member of the Grey Wardens, it had been a slow trek through the swampy forest known as the Korcari Wilds. A dark, strangely silent swamp devoid of any sounds of insects, frogs or birds singing. All they could hear was the sound of boots tracking through the swamp. It was too quiet even as they came upon a site strewn with the bodies of mutilated soldiers that were being eaten by hungry wolves. Wolves that dispersed as soon as the saw the Grey Wardens being the shy creatures they were.

Once the wolves disappeared, the group began to inspect the grizzly scene, searching the bodies for valuables and any indication of who they were. On one body, Ser Jory discovered a note that belonged to a missionary that was in the Wilds in an attempt to convert the locals known as the Chasind. Daveth explained the Chasind are local swamp dwellers that once led an army against Ferelden, before becoming peaceful marsh folk that are known to eat their own dead. Folk that had long since abandoned the swamps, all their belongings and a missionary camp as soon as the darkspawn began making the swamp their home. Daveth thought the camp might be of great salvage value, but his thoughts were put on hold as the group spotted a solider crawling towards them.

"Who… is that? Grey Wardens?" the wounded soldiers called out as he crawled to their feet.

"Well, he is not half as dead as he seems," Alistair joked before the soldier begged for help.

"My scouting band was attacked by Darkspawn. They came out of the ground… Please, help me! I need to get to camp."

"Here, let us treat you," Aveline stated as she squatted down to heal his wounds with magic.

"Thank you," the soldier grunted a little as he got up. "I must get out of here," the solider said as he slowly walked to camp and fear began to creep into Shianni, Daveth and Jory's eyes.

"Did you hear? An entire battalion of seasoned troops were killed by darkspawn!" Jory commented.

"Calm down Ser Jory, will be fine if we're careful," Alistair tried to reassure Jory.

"These soldiers were careful and they were still overwhelmed," Ser Jory stated before he begin to ask. "How many darkspawn can we kill? A few dozen? A hundred? There is an entire army in this forest!"

"There are darkspawn around but we are in no danger of walking into the bulk of the horde," Alistair reasoned, but Ser Jory still had doubt.

"How do you know? I am no coward, but this is foolish and reckless, we should go back."

"Isn't the act part of the test?" Shianni asked with growing courage that Aveline encouraged as she patted the young woman on the back.

"That's true," Jory admitted, looking away from Shianni in shame.

"Know this, all Grey Wardens can sense the taint," Alistair explained to the group. "So no matter where they are, I guarantee they won't take us by surprise."

"You see Ser knight, we might die but will be warned about it first," Daveth joked.

"Death being the best case scenario since they could catch us and eat some of us and violate the others," Aveline stated, as Ser Jory cringed.

"However, that doesn't mean I will make it easy on us, so let's get a move on," Alistair ordered and Jory fell behind Aveline and Shianni as they walked to the ruins and past the rotting corpses of soldiers.

Scene II

A little later as the group approached the camp's edge, the Wardens had yet to spot any darkspawn despite encountering a long trail of soldiers slain by the horde. Not that they wanted to find one even if it was their quest, but it was just nerve wrecking to be alone in enemy territory as they scanned the ground and trees for ambushers. Eventually they walked near some ruins where Shianni eyes spotted a unusually plant, a white flower with a red center growing deep out of dead wood near the trail's side. Shianni recognized it and rushed to the flower, causing the group to tense as they thought they were going to be attacked.

They calmed down when Aveline also spotted the special plant and said, "We see you found the flower you've been looking for Shianni."

Shianni smiled as her answer as she gently picked the flower and put it into her pouch as Alistair muttered, "Great, now I need to get treats if I don't want a dog chasing me around and biting me."

Despite his grumbling, Alistair still smiled at Shianni that caused Shianni to blush. That was until Alistair's smile turned into a frown as he stated, "I sense darkspawn up ahead, three hurlocks and three genlocks."

"What?" Shianni asked in confusion.

"Three human darkspawn and three dwarven darkspawn," Aveline explained as she pulled out a staff.

Aveline and recruits looked pass the ruins and up a hill to see the nightmarish creatures. At the top of the hill were two types of darkspawn. The hurlocks were human-based darkspawn with grey skin, no hair and lips shaped like fangs. Even Aveline was unsure if their fangs were beak like lips or deformed lips that head a role of sharp teeth. The genlocks however were small and heavy set like dwarves but without a dwarves' long hair along, and they had greenish skin with a mouth full of sharp teeth. Both of them wore armor, shields and brandished swords that looked rusted from bloodstains, yet still appeared to be quite sharp.

Shianni had never seen such creatures as she stared at them with horror. She continued to stare until Aveline summoned a Grease Spell on the unexpecting darkspawn. Causing them to slip and slide on the hill before she used a fireball under their feet to flambé the six darkspawn. The creatures let out a loud, anguished scream before they fell to the ground dead. The flames then dispersed with the wave of a hand.

The recruits were able to collect some blood from the burnt corpses after Aveline commanded them to do so, "What are you standing there for, let's get their blood and be done with it." The four quickly got to work.

As they worked, Shianni struck up a conversation with Daveth. She learned that he grew up in a small town near the wilds until he moved to Denerim to be a pickpocket and cutpurse. He was then recruited into the Grey Wardens by Conscription, after stealing Duncan's purse and keeping ahead of the old man before the garrison caught him. He also commented that Duncan was a good man, despite the fact he was an 'old bugger' as they finished collecting as much blood as they could. Sadly, it was not enough as Alistair directed them downhill.

"I sense more darkspawn nearby. Just follow me and I'll lead you to them," Alistair commanded as they passed the burning corpse of one of Aveline's darkspawn kills. Once they reached the bottom, they turned right past a hill towards an archway to continue their quest. Or that was the plan when Alistair stopped them and pointed to the archway.

"Look there," Alistair commanded as the group turned to see three soldiers hanging from a ledge with a rope around their necks. "Poor slobs. That just seems excessive."

Shianni, Daveth and Jory twitched at the dirty bodies handing there. They were bodies beaten up and mangled before the darkspawn hung them and left them there to roast under the sun. It was not a pleasant sight, as Shianni could not look anymore. With a flick of her wrist, she cut those soldiers down with her only excuse being, "It's too cruel."

"Darkspawn represents the true evil that all sentient life tries to burry within their hearts," Aveline commented. "It is never pretty to see the evil within one's heart."

The group silently moved up the hill and along a ledge pass, pass the dead soldiers as Alistair kept a look out for more darkspawn and note that he sensed a few were near. His face hardened as they continued their trek as Shianni kept her head down. Daveth noticed she was too quiet so he turned his head to ask, "You'll alright?"

"Maybe, I was just wondering what I had gotten myself in to," Shianni mumbled, unsure how to think of her first encounter with the darkspawn.

One that Alistair would answer as he led the four, "Well I won't sugar coat it, this will be a though gig as the darkspawn will make the job of the Grey Wardens difficult. You'll see horrors worse than the darkspawn hanging up corpses to ferment before they eat them."

"Will we ever stop them?" Shianni asked.

"I don't know, let's ask our friend!" Alistair yelled as he spun around towards the shadows and with a quick thrust killed an armored genlock hiding in the shadows

A genlock that was not alone as a second one appeared to strike at Alistair, but the Grey Warden was fast and strong. He smashed the darkspawn three times in the head with his shield dazing the creature before Alistair decapitated it with its sword while finale darkspawn appeared behind him. It was ready to kill Alistair only to be slashed by Daveth's quick blades. The last darkspawn was killed, and Shianni sighed with relief though the fighting was not over as she heard the sound of battle.

Shianni turned to see another set of ruins and half dozen wolves were fighting the darkspawn and were getting slaughtered. "That is odd; the wolves are attacking the darkspawn," Ser Jory pointed out. "Wolves normally try to avoid humans and elves."

"As Aveline pointed out, the darkspawn are so evil that every creature in nature tries to hide from or eliminate them when they appear," Alistair said sadly.

Shianni moved to help the wolves but Aveline stopped her, "No Shianni, we're not going to help them."

"Why not?" Shianni asked with a shriek Aveline sighed.

"The wolves attacking the darkspawn are probably already tainted as they are covered in darkspawn blood. They need to die, as they will be a danger if left alive. Especially since, they will lash out at anything that is alive before they die. So let's wait before we strike and kill the survivors."

Shianni nodded submissively and backed down until only a single darkspawn remained. Shianni would have the honor to finish the darkspawn with a flick of wrist. The darkspawn fell to the ground, dead from the knife in its head leaving only corpses. The Wardens went to harvest last bit of darkspawn blood, and anything of valuable (fur). It was a grueling process as they found additional bodies of a missionary and two soldiers. They raided the corpses to find a map and directions to a camp set up on the other side of the swampy forest, along with letters and notes of a more personal matter best left undisturbed.

As they examined the remains, Shianni struck a conversation with Ser Jory and learned that he was born in Redcliffe and worked in Highever to be with his wife. His wife became pregnant just before he was recruited in Highever after he won the tourney held in the Grey Warden's honor. He also talked about how he planned to return home after he became a Grey Warden and the Blight had ended. He also talked about his respect for Duncan as the group packed the last vials of blood away before they decided to clear the whole swamp of darkspawn.

Scene III

Apparently, the darkspawn were crawling all over this section of the forest as they encountered over a dozen hits heading towards the old missionary camp and later a path towards the Grey Warden's old tower, picking up a few valuables along the way. Down the path, they began to see signs the darkspawn have truly begun to corrupt the forest. The trees overhead and grass under their feet were dying. Built in place of the trees were black monoliths to dragon lords, with the bodies of animals and soldiers hanging or lying at the base of these monoliths.

Everyone was holding their weapons with a firm gripped as they prepare to face their foes. Ser Jory held on tightly to his newly acquired giant cleaver, the Chasind's Sword, he nicked from the campsite of the Missionary. Shianni was tempted to waste her knives in cutting down the dead but Aveline stopped her with a warning.

"Save your knives," Aveline told Shianni. "You will need them more then the dead who do not care that they are dead."

Shianni begrudgingly accepted as she walked cautiously forward as the Wardens came upon a bridge. A bridge that held a single hurlock equipped with a mage's staff and a helmet made from bones and feathers. Alistair did not like the sight as he cursed, "Shit. That's an emissary, a darkspawn mage. They are very intelligent and are never alone. They usually command a large number of darkspawn," Alistair explained.

"So, we should expect reinforcements when we engage?" Shianni asked out loud as the test had a profound effect of hardening the young woman.

"You got it," Alistair replied.

"Well, let's not keep it waiting," Aveline stated before she suddenly used Mana Clash on the unaware darkspawn.

The attack started a chain reaction. The burst of mana severely harmed the creature so it screeched in pain. A screech heard far away, as it retaliated and sent a fireball towards the group. A fireball Aveline absorbed with a large version of the mystical Spell Shield to absorb most of the damage while Alastair used his shield to deflect flames that bypassed the mage's shield. Hot flames whooshed away as the group stood there, unharmed.

This made darkspawn screech in displeasure before it gave out a deep, terrible roar that called forth all nearby darkspawn. Over a dozen heard its call and came running to reinforce the emissary as it tried to use another spell. However, Alistair was fast as he used a special templar skill called the Holy Smite, an almost magical power that slams into mages to dispel their magic spell and cause a backlash that either incapacitates or kills the mage, such as the darkspawn emissary. It was an ability that allowed Alistair to kill the heavy hitter of the darkspawn while the rest of the darkspawn rushed into battle.

Against the approaching darkspawn, Jory was the first to strike using his new sword in a giant sweep that took out three of the darkspawn's legs. He raised his sword and brought it diagonally down on all three, bisecting them as he turned to his next targets that were lining up against him. As Jory fought on, Daveth and Shianni weaved right and left, slashing and stabbing darkspawn with pinpoint accuracy while making sure not a single darkspawn touched them. All the while, Aveline wiped out a huge number with Rapid Spirit Arrows and her swords. However, the most impressive combatant was Alistair. His sword sliced off body parts while his shield held them at bay. He also used his shield as a bashing weapon as a pile of corpses surrounded him. The battle ended when Shianni put two knives in the eyes of the last darkspawn.

With the fighting finished, the Wardens to scrounge any useful items on their bodies or in Shianni's case, retrieve any knives. As she pulled out her last knife, she turned to ask Alistair, "Is that all of them?"

Alistair shook his head 'no' in response as he stated, "No, there are more but only at the Grey Warden's tower."

"How far is the tower?" Aveline asked.

"Just up the hill," Alistair pointed before they soberly made a long climb up to face the darkspawn.

Scene IV

Up the hill, past the blacken fields were five darkspawn waiting for them at the crest of the hill. Four hurlocks equipped with bows and a genlock berserker with two war axes. They were waiting for their new prey to die that had been crawling around the field. They did not know they were about to be ambushed starting with the three hurlocks huddled close together. From behind cover, Aveline unleashed her Walking Bomb and Valiant Bomb on the central hurlock to start the battle.

The spells caused the middle hurlocks insides to expand rapidly to the point that they popped. The forceful explosion sent blood and bone fragments that killed the other two nearby, pushing the darkspawn into alert and action. One such action was an attempt to kill Aveline. The hurlock pulled out its bow and took aim at Aveline. The young mage was about to duck to avoid the attack when Shianni jumped in front of Aveline out of the shadows and threw a knife at the hurlock with the bow and arrow. The knife hit the monster in the throat, spewing blood as its arrow slumped out of its hands before it fell to the ground, dead.

With four of the darkspawn dead, Ser Jory and Daveth took it as an indication to attack as they jumped out of a bush and charged the genlock intent on taking out the last one when a fully armored darkspawn walked out. A darkspawn with golden colored armor stained with black blood and with a helmet that had horns that belonged to a nightmarish bull. A darkspawn that unnerved Jory and Daveth as it gave a dark chuckle before it charged at them, intent on killing them. Only for it is to be foiled when Alistair intercepted the creature while the two recruits fought the genlock.

Seeing it had a new opponent, the darkspawn raised its double war axes to strike down Alistair, but the Grey Warden used his shield to block the darkspawn's lethal strike. The creature tried to overpower the Grey Warden but Alistair continued to hold his shield in place. Alistair tried to slash at the creature's underbelly but it jumped back, unintentionally allowing Alistair to go on the offensive. The two then went into a deadly dance with Alistair striking at it while it parried the Grey Warden's thrusts until Alistair went past its guard and slashed through its armored hands.

The creature dropped its weapon, giving Alastair an opening as he used his shield to bash its head. The creature's head began to ring as it fell to the ground, dazed and vulnerable. It was just the vulnerability that Alistair took advantage of as he stabbed the monster through its helmet. It screeched in pain, giving a bit of struggle until the junior Grey Warden twisted his blade to finish it off. It soon stopped struggling and Alistair safely pulled out his blade as the body slumped to the ground, at the same time Jory finished off the last genlock ending the fight and allowing the Grey Wardens to enter into the ruined tower.

Though Shianni was more interested in the types of darkspawn they had encountered as she asked Alistair, "What was that?"

"An alpha hurlock," Alistair explained to Shianni. "They are very intelligent darkspawn that will lead small groups of darkspawn. I suppose you can call them the officers of the horde. You will be seeing a lot more of them along with many different types of alphas as there are different types of darkspawn."

"Well, that is good to know, but right now is not the time to enter this kind of discussion. We think our quarry is more powerful than you think if the state of this 'tower' is any indication," Aveline declared and directed the group's attention to what used to be a tower.

The ruins were once a tall, magnificent tower that had stood the onslaughts of time. Now it was a building with no roof and walls barely held together by nature's roots. It had stairs that led to a second floor that was either ruble or just gone. The tower had crumbled into ruin but it was not as disheartening as the fact that at the center of this room was a broken chest that was once had distinguished by the Grey Warden's crest, before its magical seal was broken years ago. A sight that worried the group as they rushed over to find the treaties were gone.

Shianni could not help but say, "Oh no."

Aveline agreed as she examined the broken chest for any clue if the papers were there or at least salvaged when she heard a voice that was above and behind her, "Well, well."

The group quickly turned away from the chest to see a woman that would leave her mark on them as she stood on what was left of the second floor. To the men, it was the fact she was wearing black and red ropes intentionally shredded to hide little of her considerable charms as a woman, including her cleavage. To the woman, she was a beauty that moved like an expensive, cold courtesan from the twitching mole on the right side of her face, to the smug eye smiles that she gave them. However, to both they would remember not only her raven hair tied in classy, yet uncaring court style but also the fact she walked with the power of magic and lust with a sway of her hips down those ruined stairs. All the while, she was questioning the group's motives when the five individuals should be questioning hers.

"Are you a vulture, perhaps? A scavenger picking on a corpse long since cleaned. Or merely intruders, coming in these darkspawn filled wilds of mine in search of easy prey?" The woman's dark, lonely, yellow eyes asked as she looked at Aveline with interest. "So what are you? Scavenger or intruder?"

"Neither, for this tower is owned by the Grey Wardens," Aveline stated and the woman raised an eyebrow.

"'Tis a tower no longer, the Wilds obviously claimed these ruins," Morrigan remarked before walking past them to the wilds. "I have watched your progress for some time. 'Where do they go?' I wonder. 'Why are you here?' And now, you disturb ashes long since abandoned. Why is that?" The woman asked while she turned to face them.

"Don't answer her. She looks Chasind and others could be around," Alistair said quietly to advise Aveline while trying to keep the woman from hearing. However, it was for not since she heard them very well.

"Oh, you fear barbarians will swoop down upon you?" the woman asked sarcastically.

"Yesss, swooping is bad," Alistair had answered sarcastically.

"She is the witch of the wilds, she will turn us all into toads," Daveth accused the woman while shaking in fear and making Jory and Shianni fearful.

"Daveth, calm down," Aveline ordered, and Daveth did. "Magic can't transform another sentient being against their will unless they are very powerful. As Strong as this girl is, she is not powerful enough to do that to us."

"You know a lot about magic, may I ask your name?" The woman asked.

"Aveline Wolf Oracle, a pleasure to meet you," Aveline answered with a bow before introducing the others. "This is Alistair, junior Grey Warden, and the others are Daveth, Ser Jory and Shianni, Grey Warden recruits like us."

"Now that is a civil greeting, even here in the wild. You may call me Morrigan," Morrigan introduce herself. "My mother has been waiting to meet you for quite some time. Ever since, she had heard about you. If she knew that protecting the thing you are probably looking for, the thing that is here no longer, she would be ecstatic."

"Here no longer!" Alistair quoted before he started to accuse the woman of theft. "You stole them didn't you! You are some kind of sneaky witch thief!"

"How very eloquent. How does one steal from dead men?" Morrigan asked Alistair.

"Quite easily it seems," Alistair commented.

Alistair was about to continue but Aveline had other plans, "Can you tell us who is your mother?"

Morrigan smirked before replying, "I think you already know."

"Then can you take us to her?" Aveline asked and everyone looked at her as if she is crazy.

"That's a sensible question. I like you," Morrigan stated with a smile.

"I'd be careful if I were you," Alistair advised. "It starts with 'I like you.' Then zap and you're dead."

"She will put us in the pots she will. Just you wait," shakily Daveth commented.

"If the pot is warmer then this forest, it'd be a nice reprieve," Jory said seriously.

"Follow me if it pleases you," Morrigan beckoned and the group followed.

While they followed the strange woman, Shianni asked with a queasy feeling, "Are you sure it is a good idea to follow her?"

"It is the only way to get the treaties and if it's the woman we think it is, we can count on her to uphold her word," Aveline told Shianni in a relaxed tone. Shianni responded cautiously as she raised an eyebrow.

Scene V

It had been a long walk for the group as they approached a cabin in the middle of the forest. The sun was on the verge of setting when Morrigan walked up to a woman old enough to be her great grandmother. A woman with long white hair flowed down her back while the front portion of her hair was braded into the shape of dragon horns. She also wore a simple dress with patches that made her seem like she was common rabble. Yet, despite looking like any old woman, they could not help but feel conscious as they felt immense power coming off in waves.

"Greetings, mother," Morrigan greeted. "I bring before you Grey Wardens and-"

However, the mother decided to interrupt her daughter, "I see them girl. Hmm… Much as I have been expecting."

"Are we supposed to believe that you were expecting us?" Alistair asked Morrigan's mother.

"You are required to do nothing, least of all believe. Eyes shut or eyes wide open, either way, one's a fool," the old woman explained to Alistair.

"She is a witch I'm telling you, we shouldn't be talking to her," Daveth accused.

"Quiet Daveth! If she is a witch, do you want to make her mad," Jory told Daveth.

"Now there is a smart lad," the old witch complimented Jory. "Sadly, it is irrelevant to the larger things, but it is not I who decide. Believe what you wish to believe." The old woman then turned to the silent girls to ask, "And what of you? Does your woman's intuition provide any insight? Or do you believe as these boys do?"

"If my friend thinks of who you are is true, then I have a good reason to be scared," Shianni stated.

"Oh, and who does your friend thing I am?" the old woman asked.

"You're Flemeth, aren't you?" Aveline accused the old lady.

The woman just smiled at Aveline before she began to break out laughing, "Yes… ha, ha, ha… you are correct. I am Flemeth, the Witch of the Wilds. I guess it takes a fellow human who is fussed with a demon to tell who I am."

"Of course we heard about you in the fade and we've seen what actually happens in the Fade. We may not be able to see everything but we do make it our priority to know the truth about history," Aveline stated as the others tensed when facing such an infamous figure. It only got worst as Aveline admitted, "The fact we can sense you makes it easier."

Flemeth chuckled at the girl's answer, "I suppose that is true. I wonder if that makes you, Morrigan, and me the three witches in these wilds… ha, ha, ha. Though, I can tell you are still young since you speak for two instead of one. You will grow out of it in a decade or two."

"By the Maker, you really are the Witch of the Wilds," Alistair said which caused the other two men to tremble.

"Yes I am, but do not fear boy. I may be dangerous to most people, but I am not going to kill you just because you are here. Don't believe everything you hear as most of the stories about me are wrong or just plain ridiculous," Flemeth stated before walking into her house. She quickly came back out to say, "In fact, I am going to return something you will need, something that I have been protecting."

Alistair recognized them, "The treaties! Thank you for protecting them."

"Think nothing of it boy, for you need them for this Blight is a greater danger than people realize," Flemeth told the group.

"What do you mean greater? And please don't answer morbidly, since while we can take most riddles apart quickly, it is still a pain to do so," Aveline told Flemeth, who smirk in return.

"What I mean is that the old god was awakened sooner than it should have been by a force that isn't a full darkspawn and was tainted by the best of intentions," Flemeth answered Aveline. All she could do was unintentionally let her eyes widen with shock and a hint of fear. "However, I think I am done answering all your questions and you have what you came for."

"That mean it's time for you to go," Morrigan told the group but Flemeth had other ideas.

"Do not be ridiculous girl. These are your guests."

"Oh very well, I will show you out of the woods. Follow me."

As the group followed Morrigan out of the wilds Shianni asked Aveline, "What did Flemeth mean by that talk of darkspawn and the Archdemon?"

"Something we hope is not true," Aveline simply told Shianni.

Scene VI

It was dark outside when the group finally made it to Ostagar and returned alone as Morrigan left without a word as she did something unexpected. She turned into a raven and flew off. Seeing themselves without the witch in their group, Alistair took charge by stating, "Let's get back to Duncan quickly. If we wait too long, you won't be able to swing a dead cat without hitting a darkspawn."

However, Shianni had other idea as she directed them to go on without her, "Please go on without me, I got a dog to save first."

"Plus this maybe the last time we can gather and sell supplies. Lets split up and meet at Duncan's tent," Aveline suggested and the group outside of Alistair agreed.

They went their separate ways as Shianni quickly moved with a purpose. The elf weaved and slide through the soldiers towards the kennel to save a dog. She was determined as she walked up to the kneel master that was still worried about the pouch. Seeing the man was out of it, Shianni decided to let herself known as she called up to the man.

The kennel master seemed to hear her as he turned towards Shianni to state, "The mabari is stable for now, but not improving. Without that flower I told you about there is no chance."

"This flower?" Shianni asked while handing him the flower.

"Yes, that's the one, wonderful! Just give me a moment and I will make it into an ointment," the kneel master explained while he went to cure the dog. He quickly returned to explain the dog's condition, "He looks better already. I am sure he would thank you if he could."

"How long until there is an improvement?" Shianni asked.

"A day, maybe two. There is enough ointment to make a full recovery. Why not come after the battle? Perhaps we can see about imprinting him onto you," the kneel master suggested.

"You think we could?" Shianni asked the kneel master, who nodded in agreement.

"We can try. It is likely he knows you're the one responsible for curing him. Mabari are as smart as your average tax collector is. Come back after the battle and… well just take a look."

Scene VII

Under the shinning moon, behind a growing storm, Shianni had made her way to Duncan's tent with a skip in her step, only to stop at Alistair's side. She was soon joined by her fellow recruits who had finished with their resupply runs, including Aveline who bought some herbs, and much to the elf's surprise, a large collection of knives to restock her supply. She mumbled a thank you before Duncan began to discuss about the ritual.

"So you return from the wilds. Have you been successful?" Duncan asked the group.

"Yes and it was not easy," Aveline stated before showing the treaties and blood. However, Duncan only took the blood and told Alistair to keep the treaties.

"Keep the treaties Alistair. I trust you to keep them safe."

"I will," Alistair nodded before he carefully stuffed the treaties back into his pack for safekeeping.

"Good, now I will have the Circle of Magi prepare the blood you retrieved. We can begin the ritual immediately," Duncan explained.

"Sir, before we begin, we feel you should be aware of what Flemeth told us before handing us the treaties," Aveline explained.

"Flemeth, so she still lives here in the wilds?" A shocked Duncan asked the group.

"You knew the Flemeth was here in the wilds?" Shianni asked in shocked, slowly losing her shyness, much to the pride of Duncan and oddly enough, the blunt abomination known as Aveline.

"Yes, Maric actually talked to her, while we worked with him on a mission," Duncan admitted. "So what did she want?"

"She claimed that this Blight is worst then we feared and was awaken early by 'one who isn't a full darkspawn,' and it was 'tainted by the best of intentions,'" Aveline quoted for the group, while waiting to see what Duncan will say.

There was brief silence before Duncan stated, "I know what did this and why. However, that doesn't matter right now, as we don't have the time to start a manhunt. Maybe after the Bight is done," Duncan explained before switching gears. "Let us focus on the joining."

"I/We am/are ready," the two girls said at once.

"Excellent. You will need that courage to face what is next."

"Courage, how much danger are we in?" Daveth asked Duncan.

"I will not lie; we Grey Wardens pay a heavy price to become what we are. Fate may decree you pay you price now rather than later," Duncan explained

"It is dangerous, if not deadly, that is why they keep it a secret," Aveline explained for Duncan.

"Let's go then. I am anxious to see this Joining now," Daveth quickly stepped up.

"I agree, let us have it done," Jory agreed with Daveth.

"Then let us begin. Alistair take them to the old temple," Duncan ordered.

Scene VIII

At the old ruins, under a darkening moon, the four recruits waited for Duncan so they could finish the ritual. As they waited, the four recruits began to converse about the ritual. It was obvious that some recruits were not as keen to finishing their quest to become Grey Wardens.

"The more I hear about this joining, the less I like it," Jory mumbled as he began to shake.

"Are you blubbering again?" Daveth asked Ser Jory.

"Why all these tests? Have I not proven my worth?" Jory asked.

"Maybe it is tradition. Maybe they are doing it to annoy you," Daveth suggested.

"Calm down, nothing can be done about it now," Aveline told the group and Shianni shrugged in agreement.

"I only know my wife is in Highever, with a child on the way," Ser Jory explained. "If they had warned me… it just doesn't seem fair."

"Would you have come if they warned you?" Daveth asked the knight. "Maybe that's why they don't. The Grey Wardens must do what they must, right?"

"Including sacrificing us?" Jory asked Daveth.

"I would sacrifice a lot more if I knew it would end the Blight," Daveth told the group.

"I think I would too?" Shianni added as she took the time to pray for her family.

"You saw those darkspawn, ser knight," Daveth pointed out. "Wouldn't you want to protect your pretty wife from them?"

"I …" Jory answered unsure before Daveth continue.

"Maybe you die. Maybe we all die. If nobody stops the darkspawn, we'll die for sure."

"I just never faced a foe that I couldn't face with my blade," Ser Jory admitted with his eyes staring down into the marble.

"At last we come to the Joining," Duncan said while walking up with a huge silver cup, filled with blood. "The Grey Wardens were founded during the first blight, when all life looked to be on the verge of annihilation. So it was with the first Grey Wardens to drink of darkspawn blood and master their taint."

"We're… going to drink the blood… of those creatures?" Jory asked in shock. A shock shared by the other recruits except Aveline who already knew.

"As the first Grey Wardens did before us, as we did before you, this is the source of our power and our victory," Duncan explained before Alistair took over the explanation.

"Those who survive the Joining become immune to the taint. We can sense it in the darkspawn and use it to slay the Archdemon."

"T-t-those w-ww-wh-who… survive?" Shianni asked with a stammer.

"Not all who drink the blood will survive and those who do are forever changed," Duncan explained. "This is why the joining is a secret. It is the price we pay. We speak only a few words prior to the joining, but those words have been said since the first. Alistair, if you would?"

Alistair nodded before giving the speech while Jory looked at the cup in fear, "Join us, brothers and sisters. Join us in the shadows where we stand vigilant. Join us as we carry the duty that cannot be forsworn. And should you perish, know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten. And that one day we shall join you."

Once done with his speech, Duncan took the cup with blood and called up his first recruit, "Daveth, step forward."

With a brave step, Daveth stepped forward and slowly took the cup from Duncan. He stared at the cup with complete determination before he took a small gulp of the darkspawn blood and returned the cup back to Duncan. At first, nothing happen and it looked like Daveth had passed his test. That soon changed as Daveth felt pain in his throat. He began to convulse as he fell to his knees. He then screamed out as his eyes turned to the back of his head as he gasped for air.

"Maker's breathe!" Jory said before Daveth fell to the ground, struggling to stay alive.

"I am sorry Daveth," Duncan stated sadly, as Daveth continued to struggle until he finally gave up and died on the ground.

Duncan gave a small pray of silence before he turned to his next recruit, "Jory step forward."

Ser Jory had other plans as he pulled out his long sword while he fell back, muttering, "But I have a wife and soon a child."

Duncan would not be persuaded as he stated, "There is no turning back."

He still protested as he backed up against the temple's wall, "No. You ask too much of us."

Seeing Ser Jory give up, Duncan decided to cut his losses. He put the cup down, pulled out his two swords, and approached the man. In a panic, Jory attacked but Duncan pushed the blade away, and stabbed him in the stomach. Jory gasped in shock as blood poured onto the ground while Duncan's eyes were filled with sorrow.

"I'm sorry," Duncan said as he pulled out his sword and Jory fell to the ground dead. "But the joining is not yet complete."

Shianni looked in horror but Aveline shook her out of it for it was soon her turn. "Shianni, step forward," Duncan ordered the young elf.

Shianni slowly complied with the order, as she took the cup and nervously took a few, small sip before handing the cup back. Her world felt woozy and she began to feel incredible pain as her eyes had rolled back into her head. But unlike Daveth, it was not death. It was life as she gave a large gasp before she fainted in front of the group. Aveline sighed in relief before Duncan handed her the cup of blood. Aveline stared at it be she took a few sips before returning it to Duncan, feeling a little woozy as well.

Duncan took it as a good sign as he said in the background, "You two have been called upon to submit yourselves to the taint. From this moment forth, you two are Grey Wardens."

Final words that Aveline would hear before the pain coursed through her body. Pain so incredible, that she had fainted on the spot as her eyes rolled back into a dark world. It was a dark world where a sickly dragon was waiting to great her. A dragon that roared at her in words she could understand, "**You will be mine demon**."

Aveline quickly woke up in fear to see Shianni helped up by Alistair while Duncan stood over her. He slowly helped her up as he said, "It is finished. Welcome."

**And cut. Hope you enjoy this chapter and hope you leave suggestions. If you did or didn't enjoy, please review and tell me your thoughts.**

**Author Notes**

**A) To Fayneir: I fixed up a lot of the mistakes as well as Wynne.**

**1) I am using standard wolves' instincts in this story. They avoid humans unless they are hungry and no other available supply of food is around.**

**2) I tried to use the Korcari Wilds to show off everyone's skill, except Jory, I didn't like him.**

**3) Playing the game, I love area combo spells, so expect a lot of them in future chapters.**

**4) For the appearance of Flemeth, I used a combo of Dragon Age I & II.**

**5) Those who figured who Duncan was talking about, congratulations, it is the Architect. After reading that plan, I became less inclined to spare the Architect. However, I still went along for it did more good than harm. For those waiting for him, he will not be in this story, consider it a cameo. **

**6) If you think I did not notice, yes, I mixed-up the Joining a bit as well as the Chasind sword on purpose, to make the story cleaner. I also cut out several quests, as I believe it wasn't relevant to the story. **


	7. Chapter 7: The Battle for Ostagar

Dragon Age Abomination's Origins

Chapter 7: The Battle for Ostagar

**Disclaimer: Traditionally used to tell people I don't own shit like Dragon yet I write under its name.**

**Beta Reader: animefanbren & Albert**

**Last Update: 9/12/2014**

Scene I

Within the old temple in Ostagar, four fully ordained Grey Wardens looked over the two recruits that had died before their time. It was a somber atmosphere broken by the jokester of group, who was not as jolly as he used to be.

"Two more deaths," Alistair stated sadly, as he look upon the dead bodies of Ser Jory and Daveth. "In my Joining, only one of us died. But it was horrible. I am glad the two of you made it through."

"How do you two feel?" Duncan asked the two girls.

"We're fine," Aveline stated with a straight face as she began to stretch her body.

"I'm not," Shianni admitted while looking over Jory's body, "I can't believe you killed Ser Jory."

"Jory was warned about what was required, as were we all. When he went for his blade, I had no choice. It brought me no pleasure to end his life." Duncan defended himself before he continued his explanation. "The Blight demands sacrifice from all of us. Thankfully you stand here as proof they are not all made in vain."

"Did you have dreams?" Alistair asked the two girls. "I had terrible dreams after my Joining."

"Such dreams come when we sense the darkspawn, as do we all," Duncan explained. "That and many more things will be explained in the months to come."

"Before I forget, there is one last part to the Joining," Alistair stated as he held up two Grey Warden pendants with a blood red center. "We take some of that blood and put it in a pendant for each survivor. Something to remind us… of those who didn't make it this far."

The two girls put on their pendants as Duncan decided to change the subject, "Take your time. When you're ready, I would like you two to accompany me to a meeting with the king."

"What kind of meeting?" Aveline asked in confusion.

"It is a war meeting to discuss future strategy for the upcoming battle," Duncan explained. "I am not sure why you two were requested," Duncan admitted before he gave out directions to the meeting. "The meeting is close by, straight through the archway at the temple. Come when you are ready."

Duncan left the two girls alone as they silently stood there until Aveline moved to strip Ser Jory and Daveth's corpse, putting them into her magical storage seals. Shianni noticed the woman's action and asked, "What are you doing?"

"We believe what we are doing is obvious," Aveline stated as she did not leave the armor behind. The bodies were striped to their under garments.

"You have no respect for the dead?" Shianni asked with horror.

"They're dead, why should they care?" Aveline answered with a question.

"Wouldn't you?" Shianni asked and Aveline gave to her a shocking answer.

"Considering we believe our body would be burned on the stake, mutilated by templars or dissected to find out what made us tick, we really did not care what happens to this body." Aveline then became quiet before she added, "The dead, will always be dead. Why should we care about the mortal coil when it only matters what they were when they were alive? The body may tell secrets after its gone, but it hard for us to care once they are dead."

Shianni was shifting, unsure what to say accept, "You're not what I expected you to be."

"We get that a lot," Aveline stated as she packed up her belongings to take the short walk towards the war council, followed closely by Shianni. The two new Wardens arrived just in time to see Loghain and Cailan arguing over a large map spread out on a table while generals like Eleanor, the Grand Cleric, Mages and the Grey Wardens stood around them, listening with concern at the two outbursts.

"Loghain, my decision is final!" Calian shouted to Loghain. "I will stand by the Grey Wardens in this assault."

"You risk too much, Calian. The darkspawn horde is too dangerous to be playing hero out in the frontlines," Loghain pleaded.

"If that is the case, perhaps we should wait for the Orlesian forces to join us after all," Calian pointed out, much to Loghain's anger.

"I must protest the fool's notion that we need the Orlesians to defend ourselves," Loghain snarled at the Orlesians.

"It is not a fool's notion," Calian argued. "Our conflict with the Orlesians is a thing of the past and you should remember who is king."

Loghain sneered with a frustrated sigh, "How very fortunate that Maric isn't here to see his son ready to hand over his kingdom to those who have enslaved us for a century."

"Then our current forces will have to sacrificed," Calian had stated before turning to Duncan. "Duncan, are your men ready?"

"They are your majesty," Duncan answered Calian.

Calian then turned to the two newly minted Grey Wardens. "And you are the two recruits I met earlier on the road? I understand congratulations are in order."

"I don't feel special," Shianni admitted while Aveline put her hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Oh but you are," Calian told Shianni. "Every Grey Warden is needed now more than ever."

"Your fascinations with legends and glory will be your undoing," Loghain advised Calian. "We need to practical."

"Fine, speak your stagey," Calian exclaimed.

"You will take your forces into the valley to bottle neck the darkspawn while my forces wait above the valley for the beacon," Teyrn Loghain said with a stern tongue. "Once the beacon is in the tower is lit my men will…"

Calian finished Loghain's plan, "Flank the darkspawn and crush them from behind. Yes I remember."

"If we may interject," Aveline started as she stepped in the front light. "If Calian's forces attack in four phases, they could last longer." Aveline then explained her plan, "First phase, archers send a barrage of arrows at very long range and continue to attack the front of the darkspawn, while catapults and ballistaes aim for the middle to inflict the maximum damage and weaken their forces," Aveline explained while generals like Eleanor nodded, signaling they could handle it. "You wait for when the horde are close enough to initiate the second phase in which mages use area spells to soften them up for archers. They should be able to kill mass numbers once they are within range." A bald senior mage named Uldred, nodded with Valon, and Wynne in agreement.

"Once they pass the area spells, initiate the third phase by using hounds attacking up front to hopefully add confusion and slow down the horde further. Meanwhile, archers will change their tactics and start picking off emissaries, alpha darkspawn and the heavy hitters of creatures like ogres for the army. It can also help add to the confusion by laying out traps that the dogs can avoid but the darkspawn will note. This will lead to a final phase where the soldiers draw the darkspawn into the valley while the mages assume a support role as healers for their troops. Hopefully with these phases, it could buy Calian's forces a couple of minutes while definitely doing a considerable amount of damage before Loghain flanks the darkspawn," Aveline explained and many of the generals and mages nodded in agreement. They really liked the idea, and so did Loghain and Calian.

"Excellent idea!" Calian exclaimed at the good plan. "Now then, who will light the beacon at the Tower of Ishal to signal you to charge, Loghain?"

"I have a few men stationed there," Loghain explained. "It is not a dangerous task, but it is vital."

However, Calian had other plans. "If that is the case, we should send our best. Send Alistair and the two new Grey Wardens."

"Why send us and Alistair?" Aveline asked. "Shianni or we would be enough."

"No, it's best if all three of you go," Calian told the Grey Wardens.

"You demand and rely too much on the Grey Wardens," Loghain declared to Calian. "Not one group, even an order so important to the war effort, can handle the amount of strain you put on them."

"Enough of your concerns Loghain, the Grey Wardens can handle this as well as defeat the Blight. Isn't that right Duncan?" Calian asked with enthusiasm.

"Your majesty, I don't think this battle can be won as easily as you think. Especially since the Archdemon may show itself," Duncan explained.

"We haven't seen any dragons in the wilds, but it could still be under ground," Loghain reported.

"Isn't that what your men are for?" Calian asked.

"I… yes your majesty," Duncan answered regretfully.

"Your majesty, the beacon in the Tower of Ishal is not necessary," Uldred explained. "With the circle of Magi-"

However, before Uldred could explain his plan any further, the Grand Cleric interjected, "We won't trust any of our lives to your spells. Save them for the darkspawn."

"Why should we listen to a religious zealous bitch like you? Especially, since you won't listen to any advice that could help save lives through the use of magic. We guess the Chantry does not care about lives needlessly sacrificed," Aveline suggested with a straight face that infuriated the clergywoman.

"How dare you-" The Grand Cleric had started to say; but was interjected by Loghain.

"Enough, the plan will suffice. The Grey Wardens will light the beacon."

"Thank you Loghain," Calian thanked his father-in-law. "I can't wait for that glorious moment. The Grey Wardens battle beside the King of Ferelden to stem the tide of evil."

"Yes Calian, a glorious moment for us all," Loghain said softly to himself before the Council dispersed, with everyone going their spate ways.

Everyone but Duncan, Shianni and Aveline who wanted to talk with her adopted mother. "Mother, has Fergus come back yet?" Aveline asked.

"No," Eleanor admitted. "However, I have received word that his patrol met a snag. They will be in the Wilds for awhile and won't be able to return to us soon."

"Hopefully he will be," Aveline told her mother.

"Don't you mean likely?" Shianni asked, as she was getting a bit bolder.

Aveline mussed it over before she added, "Possibly. He is still as stubborn as a mabari."

Eleanor chuckled for a moment, remembering the girl Aveline use to be. She smiled thinking more of what was once a small girl until she noticed something else was amidst. Aveline wanted to ask something else and so she obliged, "Is there something else you wish to ask?"

"Yes," Aveline admitted. "Is Calian ill?"

"Not that I know. Why do ask? He doesn't seem sick to me," Eleanor pointed out with concern for her forces.

"It is his demeanor. He is acting like a man dying and wishes to go out with a bang," Aveline explained how Calian was always talking about a 'glorious battle. "We've also sensed something is amiss. It's as though his body is rejecting itself. Slowly killing him and we can't help but feel he is dying."

"I see. Actually, it is a well known fact that he and his wife Anora, Loghain's daughter, haven't been able to produce a child and the two have grown somewhat distant as of late," Eleanor admitted with a thoughtful pause. "However, it was assumed that it was Anora that couldn't produce a child. You think it is Calian instead and he's dying?"

"We can't say for sure, but his attitude and what we sense about him is setting off warning bells," Aveline stated before she blurted out her thoughts.

"So he is using the Grey Wardens to increase his fame before he dies." Shianni huffed before she turned white as everyone turned to look at her with a raised eyebrow. She then stammered out a "Sorry," as she buried her face within her hands.

"Think nothing of it. You may be right in assuming that and it helps when you see why he wants to keep Alistair out of the front lines. They do look similar," Aveline explained cryptically, and only Duncan picked it up and wanted the subject change.

"Be that as it may, we have to follow along with it, even if we all disagree with it," Duncan said with a stern face as he returned to the Grey Warden's tent. They did not notice that Loghain was carefully listening in on their conversation with a calculating look. A plan formed in Loghain's mind as he moved to prep his forces for battle.

Scene II

For the three Grey Wardens that were at the war meeting, it did not take long to find Alistair, who was setting outside Duncan's tent at the time. Once they regrouped, Duncan had all four Grey Wardens enter his tent to explain the plan of attack, "You heard the plan. You two and Alistair will go to the Tower of Ishal to make sure the beacon is lit."

"What? I won't be in the battle," Alistair complained.

"This is the king's personal request," Duncan told Alistair. "If the beacon is not lit, Teyrn's men won't know when to charge."

"So he needs three Grey Wardens standing up there holding the torch. Just in case right?" Alistair asked sarcastically.

"I think we should fight with the Grey Wardens," Aveline told Duncan. "We could be more helpful at the frontlines."

"This is not your choice. If the King wishes the Grey Wardens to ensure the beacon is lit, then Grey Wardens will be there," Duncan explained.

"I understand, but it is Aveline that designed part of the plan, and Alistair has been a Grey Warden longer than me. Those two should at least fight in the battle," Shianni explained as she put her two fellow Grey Wardens on pedestals.

"That may be so, but this is by the King's request and we can't afford to lose our biggest ally," Duncan explained. "Besides, we Grey Wardens will never see an end to the darkspawn."

"We're ready, you just tell us what to do," Aveline nodded to Duncan.

"Good. The tower is on the other side of the gorge from the king's camp, the way we came when we arrived," Duncan explained. "From the top, you'll be able to see the entire valley."

"When will we light the beacon?" Shianni asked.

"We will signal you when the time is right. Alistair will know what to look for," Duncan explained.

"What if the Archdemon decides to show up?" Aveline asked while she strangely showed real fear.

It was brief, but Shianni was able to pick it up and she starred at Aveline with concern. Since day one, she had never known Aveline to be afraid, but now she caught a glimpse, it made nervously nibble her lip. It did not help when Alistair cracked a joke to state, "We soil our drawers. That's what."

"If the Archdemon does show, leave it to us. I want no heroics from the three of you," Duncan ordered the three Wardens, which they took to heart.

"How much time do we have?" Aveline asked Duncan.

"The battle is about to begin. Once I leave, move into place quickly," Duncan explained. "You will have less than an hour to reach the tower."

"Can we join you in the battle after we light the beacon?" Aveline asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Stay with Teyrn's men and watch over the tower," Duncan ordered the group. "If you are needed, we will send word."

"Will this be very dangerous?" Shianni asked, since she was quite inexperienced when it comes to major battles.

"Of course," Duncan answered. "Even the best-laid plans go awry, so do what you must. I trust you three."

"Just not enough to fight with the rest of the Wardens," Alistair whined.

Duncan chuckled, "There will be plenty of battles Alistair. Be patient."

"We're ready," Aveline told Duncan.

"Then I must join the others," Duncan told the group. "From here, you three will be on your own. Remember, you three are Grey Wardens, and I expect you to be worthy of that title."

"Duncan, may the Maker watch over you," Alistair blessed Duncan.

"May he watch over us all," Duncan answered before leaving.

Just in time as he did not hear Aveline comment, "Like the bastard ever interfered in mortal affairs."

The two looked at her quizzically, wondering what set her off but wisely did not question. They put it aside as they prepped for battle as the soldiers left the camp leaving it empty except for the three. The two had brandished their weapons while Aveline walked with a powerful step as magic whirled around her, making her seem to fade with multiple spells at work. They were ready to face the darkspawn as the three moved towards the bridge just as the battle was about to begin

Scene III

On the ground below, soldiers watched as the forest lit up. The air was full of anxiety as it seemed to settle over the waiting soldiers who twitched with battle excitement as a thunderstorm moved in. Lightning flashed across the skies as they opened up to drench the soldiers below. Dogs were barking widely as the rain drowned out the clanking sounds of the impatient warriors. Only the voices of the priests giving one last prayer could be heard over the din of the atmospheric storm. An atmosphere that had set the mood as two figures walked up to a stand that overlooked the battle. It was King Calian with Duncan at his side.

"The plan will work your majesty," Duncan reassured the King.

"Of course it will. The Blight ends here," Calian said with conviction, but he would soon regret those words.

From out of the forest and across the future battlefield the darkspawn walked only to stop when they saw the army. Soldier's eyes widen to see the number of hurlocks, genlocks and now giant, horned, grey skin monsters known as ogres come out as a large army, a darkspawn horde. A horde that walked out into the field to give out terrible howls that sent a chill down the soldiers' back. Walking past the rest of the horde was a tall hurlock alpha, with its long sword and shield pulled out. The men wanted to run, but could not as they had a homeland to protect with every dying breath. A breath that could be their last as King Calian finally realized what he was facing. He was facing an army of monsters.

Monsters that waited until their leader had raised its sword and brought it down to give the order to charge. An order that the entire horde obeyed as it surged forward onto the field, covering the entire field with waves of the grey and green-skinned monsters. King Cailan quickly shook off his stupor and ordered the attack to begin, "Archers."

Eleanor on the bridge and the colonels on the ground acknowledge his call to action by ordering their men to 'fire.' The sky darkened with arrows and flaming rocks that hit the darkspawn's front and middle lines, killing many darkspawn. But many more kept on charging and even cut a few of their own down, to continue. Realizing they were getting closer without slowing down, King Cailan ordered the next attack, "Mages."

The seven Senior Mages got their staffs out and let lose many Area spells. The spells were Inferno (a fiery storm), Tornado, Tempest (Lightening storm), Toxic Field, Spirit Meteor and Whirlpool. Spells that hurt and killed many of the horde, slowing down them briefly as they renewed their numbers as the darkspawn used catapults to fire upon the fortress, taking out one of the small towers. King Cailan was slowly panicking when he ordered his next unit, "Hounds."

With the order given, the colonel sent more than a hundred Mabari into battle, passing the many traps that soldiers laid out before as the hounds attacked the darkspawn head on. They successfully slowed the horde down with the attacking dogs, shrapnel and huge bear traps while the archers pick their targeted, focusing on heavy hitters. However, it did not stop the darkspawn, and they picked up speed again after killing most of the hounds.

Seeing the hounds lost Calian rallied the frontlines, "For Ferelden!"

In response, soldiers got out their spears and their shields to wait for the darkspawn. The horde charged to their deaths by ramming themselves on the extended spears. The King's army finally stopped the darkspawn advance as the fighting turned into a massive melee of horde and soldiers. This was the all seen by the young Grey Wardens as they crossed the bridge.

Scene IV: A Few Minutes Earlier

As the archers and mages were on the attack, the three new Grey Wardens took the sight in as they watched the battle with great concern that seemed to freeze them in place, concern broken by Alistair as he gave some sound advice.

"Let's cross the bridge, and get to the Tower of Ishal," Alistair advised the girls who complied as Calian went to phase three.

The fighting was getting intense as they ran across the bridge and the darkspawn took aim at the bridge and sent a number of huge flaming rocks hurling towards the bridge. One of which would have hit Eleanor but Aveline just reacted. She used the Push spell to send the rock back at the catapult in the forest, saving Eleanor and several archers in the process.

Eleanor sighed in relief as she had moved to cover herself. Seeing her savior, Eleanor smiled for a brief smile as pulled herself up, "Thank you, my girl."

"No problem. Just don't make it a habit for we won't be there all the time," Aveline stated, before running on while Eleanor continued her attack.

As the three Wardens continued to run, Aveline used a Push Spell two more times too send rocks back at the attacking horde, saving lives in the process, while the soldiers below engaged in melee combat. The battle was descending into chaos as they continued to run across the battlefield to the gates leading to the Tower of Ishal.

They were shocked to find two soldiers running out of the gates in fear as one of them yelled out, "Help us! They're everywhere."

The three stopped in front of the soldier, who turned towards them to ask, "You three are Grey Wardens? If so, you need to know the tower, it's been taken."

"What do you mean man? Taken how?" Alistair asked with a scold.

"The darkspawn came out of the lower chambers. Most of our men are dead," the soldier reported.

"Alright, we need to report this to the King and Loghain," Aveline stated. "You two spilt up. One will tell Loghain the other the King. Also, the one telling the King, inform the archers on the bridge to watch out for darkspawn as we will go light the beacon ourselves."

The two nodded and followed their orders as the Grey Wardens moved past the gates to see soldiers fighting darkspawn in a fight to the death. The Grey Wardens moved to join the fray, killing darkspawn starting when Aveline used the Chain of Lightening to go through all the darkspawn. The shock of electricity that was magnified by the rain fried many of the darkspawn, who slumped to the ground. She took out large darkspawn near the entrance; saving the few remaining soldiers as Shianni and Alistair ran ahead.

They moved fast across the battlefield, and only slowed down in the courtyard to deal with an alpha hurlock that appeared out of the tower. It ran out to attack Shianni who avoided the battleaxe before she used her knives to drive the hurlock in front of Alistair. The warrior helped Shianni by impaling the creature with his swords. The creature slumped to the ground, dead. They would soon be joined by Aveline finishing off any stragglers before they headed into the tower, knowing they had to fight their way through.

Scene V

While the Grey Wardens were blazing through the Tower, Loghain had received a report about the situation at the tower. Without further thought, he barked orders to his right hand woman, "Ser Cauthrien, take a contingent of men, go to the tower, and drag the three Grey Wardens here. They are too valuable to risk needlessly. Send a few of our men to the top of the tower to light the beacon but you come home with the Grey Wardens."

"As you wish my Lord," a dark haired, tan woman in heavy green armor replied as she followed orders.

Ser Cauthrien quickly gathered all the men they could spare and went to the Tower of Ishal. Her golden Claymore, the Summer Sword, held out for battle as Loghain studied the tower. He was pondering the difficult choices that he faced. A choice he felt would be easier if he had a folk hero with him, as well as the other two Grey Wardens. He knew the Grey Wardens would be needed to fight the war with their ability to sense darkspawn. He may need their help to win, even if he is not sure this is a true Blight.

Scene VI

On the third floor of the tower, a difficult fight was ending. A fight in front of large dog cages, as the mabari hounds helped the Grey Wardens finish off the last of the darkspawn. Leading this darkspawn batch was an alpha genlock, an immensely heavy armored genlock similar to an alpha hurlock without the horns. A darkspawn that had given the Grey Wardens trouble until Shianni snuck up behind the beast to cuts its throat. Once it was dead, the battle became easy as the hounds finished off the last of the horde.

Once the darkspawn in the immediate area were dead, Aveline pulled out a staff from which she issued a Spirit Meteor to clear out the weak darkspawn ahead of them. The meteor from the fade went right into the hallway with four rooms filled with weak darkspawn according to Alistair's sense. Rooms they had to pass through to reach the room with stairs to the final floor. The Spirit Meteor did its job and wiped out the last group of darkspawn in an instant, giving them a clear line and the first break they had in a while.

"Maker's breathe. What are these darkspawn doing ahead of the Horde? There wasn't supposed to be any resistance!" Alistair complained.

"Weren't you complaining about not getting to fight?" Shianni asked.

Alistair chuckled, "Hey, you're right. I guess there is a silver lining here if you think about it. At any rate, we need to get to light the beacon soon. Let us just hope the alpha and emissary genlock were our hardest opponents."

The group nodded as they briefly remembered the genlock with a bone helmet shaped like a raising sun, surrounded by regular darkspawn and the trap laid out for them on the first floor. A battle that could have gone bad, but turned out to be quick as the darkspawn was weakened by the soldiers' last stand. Aveline used a Mana Clash to kill the genlock while Alistair covered her from darkspawn attack as Shianni disarmed the grease trap. Alistair gave a silent prayer to the soldiers for their help before the group sprinted up to the tower as quickly as possible to light the beacon, hopefully, before it was too late.

Now they were finally here, at the forth floor, after passing a slew of mutilated bodies. They rushed up the stairs to find something was waiting for them on the final floor. Something even Aveline did not expected to see. It was a grey-skinned ogre that had somehow gotten into the room through a small door and began to devour what were once soldiers. Shianni gasped in horror as the monster turned its massive head and horn to see what the commotion was. It snorted when it saw them and got up after picking up a stone club axe. It assumed an attack posture as it gave a deep, terrible roar spitting out blood in the process before it charged at them.

Aveline with her dual swords out sent Typhoon Wind at hurricane wind speeds towards the ogre. The ogre took the blunt of it, slowing down briefly as it continued to charge them, its club raised high. It swung, hopping to crush the three Grey Wardens, but the three companions easily evaded the downward strike. Alistair then struck the ogre's hand as it dropped its club. This left the ogre with only its two massive hands as it swatted Alistair away into the opposite wall. It took awhile before Alistair regained his bearing, while Shianni grabbed the ogre's attention by sending a couple of knives deep into the ogre's bulky body.

The ogre charged Shianni as she darted away as Aveline got its attention by using a Spirit Arrow to smash in to its head. The ogre saw Aveline and before she got away, grabbed her faded legs. It then lifted her up and had her dangling within its powerful grip. It was about to take a big chunk out of her, but she used Cone of Cold, freezing the ogre's mouth in place. With it partially frozen, Aveline used one of her swords and stabbed the ogre's mouth. The ogre roared in pain letting her go while Aveline held on tight. She then brought forth a wind spell that sent her flying up as her second sword was pushed into its forehead. She pulled out her swords and thrust her sword again and again into the ogre's brain until it finally fell to the ground, dead.

Relief spread among the trio as Aveline pulled her blades out and rolled to her feet.

She held her head back to rest while the other two slowly approached her. Aveline got to her feet as Shianni looked over the ogre to ask, "What was that thing?"

"That was an ogre," Alistair explained. "Massive creatures and as you've seen, they are often the heavy hitters. They are normally very rare, only appearing a few centuries ago, but seem to be more common during a Blight. We will need to burn the body to make sure it is dead."

Aveline nodded and used a Flame Blast and Flame Waves to destroy the body under a torrent of fire. With the corpse burning into ash, Aveline stare before she barked out some orders, "Shianni lock the door to prevent any more darkspawn from coming up."

Shianni nodded as she moved to lock the door as Alistair approached the beacon. "I will light the beacon. We surly missed the signal."

Aveline nodded as the Grey Wardens rushed to their jobs while Aveline continued to use flame spells to burn the ogre. She did not want to fight the ogre again. Once was enough.

Scene VII

With Loghain's forces, Ser Cauthrien returned to report with two thirds of her men, "Sir, I am unable to get to the Grey Wardens with the men we have. The tower is overwhelmed by darkspawn. We will need more men just to take one floor; I would be surprised if they are still alive."

Loghain nodded in acknowledge when he saw the Tower light up. They are alive and the beacon was lit. However, he did not have the time to save them if he wanted to follow the whole plan. So, he made a hard choice and hoped he did not doom Ferelden because of it. So he made a choice that many scholars would question for centuries to come.

"Sound the retreat," Loghain ordered, much to the shock of his second.

"But what about the king?" Cauthrien asked. "Shouldn't we …"

Loghain had enough and grabbed Cauthrien's hand to spill out his orders, "Do as I command!"

Cauthrien's brown eyes look into Loghain's hazel eyes and saw something she thought she would not see since the war with Orlais. It was regret in his eyes, regret. It showed to her that while he did not like, they had no choice but to leave the King and the Grey Wardens to die. For what reason, Ser Cauthrien did not need to know as she acknowledged Loghain's command as he let go of her hand.

Cauthrien then walked up to the men to give the order, "Pull out! All of you, let's move!"

The men grunted as they marched away as Loghain looked up sadly to the Tower before he marched away with his men back to Ferelden.

Scene VIII

On the bridge, Eleanor saw that Loghain has betrayed them and left them to die. Seeing this, she had no choice but yell out, "Loghain has betrayed us! Retreat! Loghain has betrayed us! Retreat!"

A voice that carried to the ground and few heard as a large number of soldiers lay dying across the field as the darkspawn overwhelmed them and began to slaughter the soldiers while, the Grey Wardens, several knights, mages and Calian were trying to hold the line. Down in the field, King Calian and Duncan heard Eleanor yell out about Loghain's betraying them but could not do anything about it. They had their own problems as a massive ogre came out nowhere.

It swatted away Duncan and grabbed King Calian. It raised Calian up to its face, Calian showing his fear as the monster let out a roar to the scared king before it crushed him, killing him instantly. The ogre was then about to throw Calian across the field but an archer at the bride had different ideas. It was hit by four arrows from Eleanor's bow right into its eyes. It fell down, dead with Calian lying at its side. Eleanor would have had patted herself on her back if she did not need her squad and ran away as the darkspawn poured out of the tower.

Duncan did not pay attention as he slowly got up and stood over the King's body. He stared as his fellow Grey Wardens turned up at his side, he was unsure what to do as things just got worst. Duncan was brought out of his funk when a soldier interrupted their thoughts by asking, "Sir, what should we do?"

Duncan looked down sadly, before he gave his final orders, "All soldiers retreat! The Grey Wardens and any volunteers will hold them off. Now"

The soldier looked at Duncan with questioning eyes, before he nodded his head and obeyed his orders. He ran away, yelling out Duncan orders as the soldiers fought for their lives. They took it to heart as they retreated in droves while a few remained behind to hold them off. The Grey Wardens nodded and took charge of the battle as they held the line. They fought to last as they killed as many darkspawn as they could while the survivors ran. It was a losing, bloody campaign as their men were slowly being killed off. It started with Grey Warden mage, then the non Grey Wardens and followed by the Grey Wardens one by one until only Duncan himself remained.

Duncan stabbed an alpha hurlock in the head when he heard a shriek. He looked up to see an alpha shriek slicing out of the shadows to attack. The thin body, elven darkspawn raised its long head as it screeched while coming down on Duncan. Its bladed shin was raised guard high before the blade bored down onto the last Grey Warden on the battlefield. Duncan had no chance to defend himself and with one final strike. He did not even scream as the last Grey Warden in the Valley of Ostagar drew his last, bloody breath.

Scene IX

In the tower, a wave of magic pulsed out towards Aveline. She sent the wave through Fade as she mediated, keeping track of the battle. What she saw was the battle falling apart as she blurted out with wide eyes, "The Grey Wardens."

"Aveline? What's wrong?" Shianni asked.

"The other Grey Wardens, they're dead," Aveline explained.

"No, you're wrong. Loghain is probably reinforcing them," Alistair stated in denial.

"No, he's not," Shianni had pointed to the window to show that Loghain was retreating.

"What is he doing?" Alistair asked but not one had time to answer or shoot theories as the darkspawn broke through the door and rushed in to the room.

The hordes with bows took aim at one of the Grey Wardens. "Shianni!" Aveline yelled as she pushed Shianni out of the way, only to receive the dozen arrows that broke through her Fade form, her spell shields and crumbled away her Rock Armor.

Aveline flew into the ground was bleeding out on the floor in pain, her fade form gone and her summoned spells dispersed. She was quickly losing consciousness and she could have sworn she saw a giant bird swooping down before her. The last she could remember was the bird picking her up before she passed out.

**Please review to tell me what you think and convince me to update more.**

**Author Note**

**A) I am replaying the game, so I changed the fifth and sixth chapters to be more like the video game while keeping the new elements. Also added in what Aveline prepared before going to battle.**

**1) Loghain is now painting a different picture for the battle. Hope you like the spin off.**

**2) One thing that bugged me was Calian insisting on being in the front lines instead of leading the battle, almost as if he wanted to die in battle, so I decided to give his choice a reason.**

**3) In the game, ogre doesn't have a weapon for the player would die too quickly. In real life, if there are such things are darkspawn, I don't think they would play by such rules and neither would Aveline. **

**4) This Loghain's thoughts were different about the Wardens. I believe they are valuable to understanding his motives. You will see even more changes in the chapters to come.**

**5) Ending very Dragon Age Origins.**


	8. Chapter 8: Survival, Story and Andraste?

Dragon Age Abomination's Origins

Chapter 8: Survival, Stories, and Andraste?

**Disclaimer: This is a video game. I didn't think so, so I don't own Dragon Age.**

**Beta Reader: animefanbren & Albert**

**Last Update: 10/19/2014**

Scene I

Over a dark chasm, Aveline observed an army marching. A dark army she could not see and did not matter to her as much as the sickly red and black dragon on top of a bridge it stood on as it roared out to the dark army below. It continued to roar while the scene around it froze. It was as though time itself stopped for everything but for her and the dragon. A dragon that looked at her with pasty white eyes as it spoke to her in a frightening tone, "**This world and the Black City will be mine demon, and you will not be able to stop it**."

It then lunged at Aveline and she jerked to see a wooden over her head. She had awoken in a cold sweat lying in a unknown bed without her robes. The bed seemed to be in an old shack that stood in the middle of nowhere. A shack that had one other occupant, a woman she recognized. It was the shape shifter that had led her five-man team back to Ostagar just before the Joining and the deaths of Daveth and Sir Jory.

A beautiful woman who was at work putting up her books when she noticed Aveline was awake as she exclaimed, "Ah, your eyes finally open. Mother would be please. Are you all right? You're panting like a rabbit that just escaped a wolf."

"Let us just say the Archdemon is a mean bitch," Aveline answered sarcastically, not even caring about modesty as she straightened herself up. "We're back in the Wilds, Morrigan?"

"Right on both counts," Morrigan answered. "I wonder what else you may recall. Do you remember how mother rescued you?"

Aveline thought it over and answered, "She was the bird that saved us."

"Yes," Morrigan nodded with a small smile. "She turned into a big bird and plucked you and your two friends out of the tower. She then rushed over here to treat you. Though it was a close call as Mother and I both had to work on you. You're welcome by the way."

"Thanks for treating us," Aveline thanked Morrigan, much to her shock.

"I… you are welcome, though Mother did most of the work. I am no healer," Morrigan admitted as a small smile formed on her face. A smile she tried to hide from present company.

One Aveline did not press as she asked Morrigan, "What about our friends? Are they alright?"

"The elven girl is worried about you but mostly all right. While the suspicious dim witted one seems to move between denial and grief since Mother told him the other Grey Wardens were dead," Morrigan explained, unconcerned about Aveline's friends.

"That is good to hear their alive but it also brings up a new question. Like, why did your mother save us?" Aveline asked they young woman.

"I wonder that myself," Morrigan admitted. "She rarely tells me her plans. I would have saved your kind. A king is worth a much higher ransom."

"Much, much higher, unless you account the crime lord's combined bounty on our heads, which of course is for us dead," Aveline joked to the woman.

"What a sensible attitude. Mother is rarely sensible," Morrigan stated.

The two then continued talking about the darkspawn attack. Aveline learned that about a third of the army was able to escape thanks to a few volunteers and the Grey Wardens sacrifice. Others were killed, or captured and taken away by the Darkspawn. For what reason, Aveline did not think much about, except with the hope they died for there was no way of saving them. Especially once the prisoners were taken underground where the darkspawn reside.

After Aveline was done asking questions, she decided to end the conversation, "We think it is time to go."

"I agree. 'Tis time you speak to mother and be on your way," Morrigan advised before she went back to work, this time cooking a meal for herself and her mother.

As Morrigan went to work over the fire, Aveline picked up her clothes and weapons, getting dressed before made her way out of the cabin. It did not take long, and once she was done, she left the shack, leaving Morrigan alone to her work. She opened the door to the outside world to observe that Alistair was looking out to the water while Shianni was drawing in the dirt, waiting for her. In the background, Flemeth looked over them both until she noticed Aveline was awake and was coming out of her home.

Seeing she was up, Flemeth smirked as she got the attention of Aveline's fellow Grey Wardens, "See. Here is your fellow Grey Warden and my fellow abomination. You two worry too much."

Alistair turned to Aveline in shock and stammered, "You… You're alive. Ha. I thought you were dead for sure."

Aveline was about to reply when Shianni ran up to hug her with all her might. "Thank Andraste you're alright," Shianni cried in tears to Aveline.

"It takes a lot more to kill us but we appreciate your concern," Aveline reassured Shianni. "It also doesn't hurt to have the famed Flemeth treat us."

The old woman chuckled in response, "No, no it doesn't. It also helps that I am more powerful than even you are. Though spending centuries to building up my power in the mortal plain does that my dear."

"If you're so powerful, then why didn't you save Duncan?" Alistair asked in his grief. "He is… was our leader."

"I am sorry for your Duncan but you mustn't give into grief," Flemeth advised in her wise, commanding tone. "In the dark shadows before you take vengeance, as my mother once told me. Duty must come now. It has always been the Grey Warden's duty to unite the lands against the Blight. Or did that change when I wasn't looking?"

"Not that I have seen," Shianni joked out loud. "I certainly plan to fight darkspawn if given the chance."

"But we WERE fighting the darkspawn! The king nearly defeated them! Why would Loghain do this?" Alistair asked.

"Now that is a good question," Flemeth complimented Alistair before she gave some words of wisdom. "Men's hearts hold shadows darker than any tainted creature. Perhaps he believes the Blight is an army he can outmaneuver. Perhaps he does not see that the evil behind it is the true threat."

"The Archdemon," Aveline and Alistair both answered at the same time.

"What is an Archdemon exactly?" Shianni asked and Flemeth answered.

"An Archdemon is an Old God put to slumber supposedly by the Maker. It is then awakened and tainted by darkspawn."

Aveline then continued, "Which only Grey Wardens can kill through blood and sacrifice. Otherwise, it is immortal in both reality and history."

"What would Loghain gain from this?" Shianni asked while she absorbed what Aveline and Flemeth had told her.

"The throne?" Alistair theorized.

"No, we think it was more along the lines that he believed he was dealing with a threat against Ferelden," Aveline explained. "Especially since the King of Ferelden was participating in peace talks with the Queen of Orlais."

"Loghain killed the King for he considered him a threat to Ferelden for making peace with the Orlesians!" Alistair yelled. "If Arl Eamon knew what he did, he would never stand for it! The Landsmeet would never stand for it! There would be civil war and Loghain would be branded a traitor!"

"Let us hope not. We don' need Ferelden burned to the ground while the Blight is coming," Aveline stated with concern while Shianni looked between the two a question on her tongue that Shianni was now able to ask.

"Arl Eamon? The Arl of Redcliffe?"

"I suppose… Arl Eamon wasn't at Ostagar; he still has all his men," Alistair considered before he had an epiphany. "He's a good man, respected in the Landsmeet. Of course, we can go to Redcliffe and appeal to him for help!"

"Then everyone will see the danger the Blight poses. I mean Ostagar will be a wakeup call for them, right?" Shianni asked.

"You could wait for the Archdemon to make its appearance," Flemeth mocked. "I imagine that might be convincing."

"We don't have time for the people to grow a brain," Aveline stated harshly. "Besides, we have everything we need with Arl Eamon and the treaties. That is why you kept them, isn't it?" Aveline asked Flemeth.

Flemeth chuckled. "Yes, that was my reason. Good to see you are more intelligent than most of our brethren."

"Of course! The treaties!" Alistair answered excitedly. "Grey Wardens can demand aid from Dwarves, Elves, Mages, and other places! They're obligated to help us during a Blight!"

"I may be old," Flemeth mocked, "but Dwarves, Elves, Mages, this Arl Eamon, and who knows what else… this sounds like an army to me."

"So can we do this? Go to Redcliffe and these other places and… build an army?" Alistair asked.

"We have too, otherwise this maybe the end of Ferelden and possibly Thedas," Aveline explained while Shianni shuddered.

"So you are set then, and now ready to be Grey Wardens?" Flemeth asked.

"Yes, and thanks for the help," Aveline stated along with a bow, which made Flemeth chuckle.

"No, no, thank YOU. You're the Grey Wardens here, not I. Now before you go there is yet one more thing I can give you."

It was then that Morrigan proved she had terrible timing when she walked out to ask, "The stew is bubbling, Mother dear. Shall we have three guests for the eve or none?"

"The Grey Wardens are leaving shortly, girl, and you will be joining them," Flemeth explained with a smile that looked like the cat that ate the canary.

"Such a shame… What?" Morrigan quickly declared in shock.

"You heard me, girl. The last time I looked you have ears," Flemeth laughed at her own bad joke.

"You want her to go?" Aveline asked. "You have something planned for your daughter, don't you?"

"Now, now that would be telling," Flemeth skipped around the question while Morrigan gave her the evil glare.

Morrigan was not amused by her mother's antics, even if Flemeth stated the truth, "Now don't give me that look, girl. You have been itching to get out of the Wilds for years. Here is your chance. As for you Wardens, consider this repayment for your lives."

"I guess we will take her, if she would be happier outside and if she is willing," Aveline stated, much to Morrigan's relief that she quickly squashed to keep her cold exterior. After all, her mother taught her to show gratitude is to show that she owes someone, which is a sign of weakness, something nature and her mother do not show, especially with suspicious templars.

"Not to look a gift horse in the mouth, but won't this add to our problems?" Alistair asked. "Out of the Wilds she's an apostate."

"So are we, yet we were recruited into the Grey Wardens to help you out, as well Flemeth," Aveline pointed out. "After all, if you still feel that way, then maybe Flemeth should have left you on that tower and we watched you take the Ogre down on your own."

"Point taken," Alistair blushed in response while Shianni giggled at the sight.

"Mother… this is not how I wanted this," Morrigan pleaded. "I am not even ready."

Flemeth then decided to placate Morrigan as she pleaded, "You must be ready. Alone, these three must unite Ferelden against the darkspawn. They need you, Morrigan. For without you, they may parish and this world and the Fade may be destroyed because of it."

"I… understand," Morrigan looked down nervously.

"Don't worry, we will not allow anyone to harm you Morrigan," Aveline quickly explained.

"Yeah, she'll be as safe as the rest of us," Shianni agreed with Aveline.

"Then allow me to get my things, if you please," Morrigan explained a bit annoyed, yet happy as she walked into the shack. She then walked out with a wooden pointed staff and few supplies, ready to be at service for the Wardens, "I am at your disposal, Grey Wardens. I suggest a village north of the Wilds as our first destination. 'Tis not far and you will find much you need there. Or, if you prefer, I shall simply be your silent guide. The choice is yours."

"If we let one childish elf and one former templar speak their minds, then you can too," Aveline stated with such a straight face that few could tell she was joking.

"Hey," Shianni and Alistair pouted.

Flemeth however chuckled, "Yes, but unlike those two, you will regret saying that."

"Oh dear sweet mother," Morrigan snapped at Flemeth joke. "You are so kind to cast me out. How fondly I shall remember this moment."

"Well I always say, 'If you want something done right, do it yourself, or hear about it for a decade or two afterwards," Flemeth muttered.

"It is just… do you really want to bring her because her mother says so?" Alistair argued.

"Come on Alistair, she is helpful and we shouldn't turn down a helping hand. Right?" Shianni pleaded.

"I guess you're right," Alistair commented. "The Grey Wardens have always taken allies where they could find them."

"I am so please to meet your standards," Morrigan stated sarcastically.

"Can we ask you few questions Morrigan before we go?" Shianni asked.

"I may have answers. Ask," Morrigan commanded.

"So what is it like being adopted by Flemeth?" Aveline asked.

"I don't recommend it for it is a trying fate that I wish none of you to have," Morrigan commented.

"This is the thanks I get for feeding you, clothing you and putting up with you all this time," Flemeth cursed. "Bah! May your child treat you the same."

"Feed me' she says," Morrigan snarled. "If it wasn't for me, she will be eating tree bark within a month."

Seeing that an argument was about to break out, Aveline switched topics by asking, "Has Lothering changed from being a small village on the Imperial Highway?"

"Not that I have seen and that makes it perfect for us to slip in unnoticed," Morrigan answered Aveline. "I would go more often were it not for the town's Chantry. It makes the village particularly intolerant and unpleasant for strangers such as me."

"A Chantry?" Alistair asked in shock. "And they never in all this time thought that maybe you were a witch?"

"Of course they have," Morrigan admitted. "They even called out their templars once. They found nothing."

"Then why should we go there?" Shianni asked a little concerned at going to a place where two of their members may not be welcomed.

"It is also perfect to get the latest news despite having a Chantry there," Aveline commented.

"Plus, 'tis close and I know the way," Morrigan added.

"How are we going to get past the darkspawn?" Shianni asked with a bit of concern.

"The real question is how we are going to get your friend past the darkspawn, is it not?" Morrigan asked rhetorically.

One that Alistair answered, "That's true. We can sense the darkspawn. Conversely, they can sense us."

"I don't sense anything," Shianni told Alistair while Aveline remained quiet.

"You won't right away, no. It takes time," Alistair explained to Shianni. "We should be able to sneak past smaller groups, but larger ones or particularly intelligent darkspawn will always detect us."

"Mother has given me something else for them to 'smell' instead as we pass by. 'Tis important we head out of the Wilds, however, not farther in," Morrigan explained to the group.

"What skills do you have to add to the group?" Aveline asked Morrigan.

"I know a few spells, though I am nowhere near as powerful as Mother. I have also studied history and your Grey Warden treaties," Morrigan listed.

"Can you cook?" Alistair asked.

"I… can cook, yes," Morrigan had answered with sarcastic, suspicion.

"Good you can assist us," Aveline stated with a step with a hand on Shianni's shoulder. "While we are skilled enough to teach Shianni how to cook good meals, we wouldn't mind some help."

"I help but my cooking is more likely to kill you than anything," Alistair joked, not realizing how true his comment was.

"I also know at least fifteen different poisons that grow right here in this marsh. Not that I would suggest 'tis at all related to cooking," Morrigan stated while trying to convince them to not make her be the cook.

"Well, that is enough questions, we believe it is time to go," Aveline explained and the others nodded.

Morrigan then turned to say goodbye to Flemeth "Farewell, Mother. Do not forget the stew on the fire. I would hate to return to a burned-down hut."

"Bah!" Flemeth snorted in disagreement. "'Tis far more likely you will return to see this entire area, along with my hut, swallowed up by the blight."

"I… all I meant was…" Morrigan stuttered.

"Yes, I know," Flemeth had stated in a motherly voice that freaked Morrigan out. "Do try to have fun dear."

It was then the group took their cued to leave. Everyone except Aveline as she told the group, "Go on, we need to ask Flemeth a question."

The group nodded and went on without Aveline. From a distance, Aveline could hear Shianni trying to cheer up Alistair about Duncan's death, emphasizing she was here for him whenever he needed. As Shianni was getting Alistair out of his mope, Aveline walked up to Flemeth to ask an important question she did not want the others to hear. A question the witch knew she was going to ask by asking her own question.

"So, you came by hoping that I would tell you why the Archdemon is targeting you?"

"Yes," Aveline answered in a blunt tone.

"As you no doubt noticed, the Archdemon is more intelligent than its predecessor," Flemeth told Aveline who nodded in agreement.

"Yes, as the creature was able to lead a horde while remaining underground in the City of the Dead, if our visions are accurate," Aveline explained before Flemeth continued to explain her revelation.

"And now that you are a Grey Warden, it can sense you being an abomination like I was and where your demon part came from." Aveline eyes widen in horror as Flemeth nodded in agreement, "That's right, 'tis what the Archdemon is after and why the Fade is in grave danger."

"We will not let it get to the City," Aveline told Flemeth with fiery conviction.

"I know you won't. For I believe you. Do I? Yes, I believe I do," Flemeth chuckled. "Good luck child, you are going to need it."

Aveline nodded in agreement before she left the shack behind as she moved to catch up with her comrades, putting thoughts of future danger behind her now.

Scene II

It did not take long for Aveline to catch up to the group and just in time to hear Alistair admit he was the bastard child from a maid that worked at Redcliffe castle. A castle he lived in for several years thanks to the kindness of Arl Eamon. That was until one day, he was sent away by the Lady Isolde, an Orlesian noble that the Arl loved and married despite the protests against the union that took place shortly after the war between Ferelden and Orlais. It also caused a falling out between Alistair and Eamon as he sent Alistair to a monastery to become a templar. The place made him miserable and hopeless as nobles and commoners hated him for being a bastard child as well as a dark future all templars faced. Templars were made addicted to lyrium, the very material mages used to conduct strong magic and the narcotic the Chantry used to control the templars since they control trade with the Dwarves of Orzammar.

As a templar, he would have shared that fate if Duncan had not taken him away from the monastery, going so far as to conscript him at great risk since the Revered Mother did not want to give the Grey Wardens anything without something in return. He would forever be grateful to Duncan for saving him from that life of misery. Something Shianni and Aveline's human part could attest to for while they cared about the people in the Circle or Alienage, they too did not like the glorified prison where they spent their early years. They talked until they were just outside the Korcari Wilds just before twilight set in. Seeing that it was going to be dark soon, they decided to stop to set up camp.

While Alistair and Shianni set up the tents, Aveline and Morrigan were cooking the group's meal, passing the time with small talk. During their conversations, Aveline learned much about Morrigan's life. Morrigan's life to date had been lonely. She had spent her entire life in the wilds without a single soul outside of her own mother. Morrigan pretended she was all right with it, but even she admitted that she yearned for companionship. She also revealed that she wanted more out her life. She wanted to live free, despite her harsh views about life. She was also extremely daring and loved precious stones.

After they were done cooking and setting up tents, everyone sat down to enjoy the meal with Alistair, Morrigan, and Aveline telling stories about their adventures, like the true story of Flemeth instead of the one of legends that Alistair and Shianni knew. Much about Flemeth's activities had been distorted or was just plain wrong. Like the tale that said Cormack fought Flemeth's Chasind army, despite the fact she never fought Cormack or raised an army, and Cormack in fact fought a civil war against his own people, in the name of justice. How the story got so mix up, Morrigan did not know, but she could vouch that Flemeth's version of the tale was probably true.

With Flemeth's story aside, the two continued to tell stories until Alistair, told one story about the Grey Wardens' group. A very funny story he could not finish, as Duncan's death proved to be too fresh. Aveline and Shianni spent the rest of night cheering Alistair up, even promising to go with him to Highever to honor the man. Eventually Alistair got out of his depressed state thanks to Shianni, and the group continued to talk and tell their tales until exhaustion took them. The three non-abominations went to bed, sharing their dreams with Morrigan as Aveline stayed-up refusing to go to bed to avoid having weird dreams about the Archdemon. She decided to begin drawing in her scrapbook to occupy herself and continued well into the night.

Scene III

In the city of Denerim, the capital of Ferelden, a huge meeting was taking place in a large wooden/stone palace. The reason for the meeting was that Loghain has returned from Ostagar without their King. A King who was dead and the man responsible took the throne as Regent since he was the father of Cailan's wife Anora, the Queen of Ferelden. It also did not help he was a war hero who liberated Ferelden from Orlais and he was now using that fame to sway the Lords of Ferelden to his side.

"My Lords and Ladies," Loghain started. "I'll expect each of you to resupply these men. We must rebuild what we lost at Ostagar and quickly. There are those that will take advantage of our weaken state if we let them. So we must end this darkspawn incursion quickly without the Grey Wardens. We need to act sensibly and without hesitation."

"You're Lordship, if I may?" a man name Bann Teagan Guerrin asked. A strong man in armor that had short dirty blond hair tied into a single braid over his brown eyes.

The Bann Teagan was a young man who represented his uncle, Arl Eamon, a powerful man that had much sway among the nobility in Ferelden. So much so that Loghain allowed the Bann to speak, "You have named yourself Queen Anora's Regent and claim we must unite under your banner. But how can you say we should unite under you when you were the one that abandoned the army at Ostagar."

There was a loud gasp at Bann Teagan claims. "How dare you Teagan. What proof do you have?" Ser Catherin demanded from Teagan.

"I dare, for there are many eye witnesses to these claims." Teagan revealed one of the generals that survived Ostagar, Eleanor. "Why don't you tell the court what happened in Ostagar?"

Eleanor began by telling the plan they had developed and how the beacon was lit to signal Loghain's men to charge and that Loghain retreated instead. His retreat led to King Calian death, as well as the Grey Wardens who bought the survivors enough time to retreat. Once she was done, she demanded Loghain to explain his actions by asking, "How could you have left them to die?"

Loghain looked down before standing straight up to defended himself. "What I did was right to protect my country. For you see, Calian was leading our men into a suicide mission." Everyone was quiet as Loghain continued his speech. "The darkspawn numbers were higher than we anticipated and were more than our forces could handle. Most of our generals, like you, Eleanor, and the Grey Wardens warned Calian that it would be too much and advised we wait for reinforcements. But he didn't take them seriously, even though the Grey Wardens could sense the size of the darkspawn's forces and their intentions. In fact, the Grey Wardens thought the only thing they could do was keep them contained. Isn't that right Eleanor?"

All eyes turned to Eleanor as she admitted, "Yes," to Loghain question, causing a stir among the nobility.

"Why would Calian fight a suicidal battle?" A Bannorn asked from the crowd.

"Anora, why don't you answer that?" Loghain asked his daughter.

Anora was a beautiful, fair-skinned woman, with blond hair tied into buns behind her ears. She wore a beautiful, yet comfortable green silk dress that matched her brilliant teal, green eyes. Eyes no one could see as she did not want to speak but had no choice in a depressed tone, "My husband was dying from an incurable disease and was more concerned with finding some king of glory over ruling his people. However, I don't believe he would carelessly sacrifice Ferelden."

Anora would have continued but Loghain stopped her from defending her husband by stating, "Maybe, if he didn't believe in legends too much." The crowd grew silent from Loghain's deceleration before he continued, "My main regret was not saving the men who died in a pointless battle for Cailan's need of glory, especially the Grey Wardens. If they were here, they could help Ferelden contain the Blight with their powers in sensing the darkspawn. However, now we must do without their help."

"If Grey Wardens are so valuable, why not call the Wardens from Orlais to help?" Teagan asked. "Even if King Calian was as suicidal as you claim, he did negotiate with the Orlesians to help us."

"Never!" Loghain snapped. "I will not let those bastards use the Blight to get a foothold in this country when we can save it on our own."

"Are you really going to let your hatred stop you from calling for help to defend this country?" Teagan asked Loghain, which led the people to question Loghain's true purpose for abandoning Ostagar. Did he do it to save Ferelden or was it because of his hatred of the Orlesians.

"I demand-" Loghain started.

"The Bannorn will not submit simply because you demand it," Teagan snapped.

"Understand this: I will not tolerate any threat to this country from you! Or any of you!" Loghain snarled before leaving the scene, with most of the nobles falling suit.

Anora tried to reason with Eleanor and Teagan, to convince him to not leave, "Bann Teagan, Teyrn Eleanor, be reasonable wait!"

"Your majesty, your father risks civil war. If Eamon was here…" Teagan tailed off as Anora looked to the side.

"My father thought he knew what he was doing was for the best," Anora spoke back in a horse tone.

One that would not sway the two to run towards Redcliffe as Eamon asked back "Did he do what was best for your husband and country, you majesty?" just before they left the room and the queen alone.

Queen Anora never felt so disheartened before heading to where her father was holding up. She was about to enter the small room when she noticed her father was drinking hard as he downed a tankard of ale. Anora was going to confront Loghain when she heard a dark snide voice congratulate him.

She decided to wait behind the door as the voice spoke up, "Well done my Lord. I think you have convinced most of them."

Loghain narrowed his eyes at Rendon Howe, now Teyrn of Highever, Denerim, and Amaranthine 'conveniently' taken from the Arl of Denerim and the Cousland family. A man Loghain greatly disliked but could not do anything about because he needed to keep his alliance with Howe. Especially, since Howe had an army rivaling his own while also having, unofficially, blood mages that supported him.

So Loghain allowed Howe to live as he continued to act like his advisor, "However, I do believe that some will act against you, especially Eleanor and Teagan. You may want to have them eliminated."

"Eliminate them and any chance we have of militaristic and political control will be gone, you need to leave them to me," Loghain ordered Howe with rage in his voice. "They will not fight unless they have the power to oppose us. You insure they don't have the military means to fight, and I can insure they don't have the political power to do so. To kill them now will only add merit to their words. And I will not allow you to use this as an excuse to gain more power or to finish your genocidal war against the Cousland family. Especially, if such acts could destroy all that have we worked for."

"Yes my Lord," Howe sneered in silence. "What of your daughter? While she trusts you, she loves her fool of a husband more and will not stand for you dragging his name in the mud."

"Leave my daughter alone!" Loghain snared as he grabbed Howe. "I will not allow you to harm her. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes my Lord," Howe grunted as Loghain let him go. They both did not notice that a pair of green eyes was watching the whole scene.

Scene IV

It was early morning, when the Warden's small group broke camp and decided to move out. As they walked past an abandon farm close to Lothering, they heard barking off in the distance. The group looked up to see a mabari hound running towards them, appearing to be the same hound Shianni had treated. The hound came up to Shianni and barked several times in warning. A warning that was understood as coming over a nearby hill was a huge number of darkspawn in a tight formation led by an alpha hurlock.

The hurlock laughed as its hand moved across its neck to signal it would slit their throats. Aveline responded with a Grease Spell in to the center of the group followed by a Fireball, killing most of the darkspawn in a blaze of fire. She was followed up by Morrigan, who used a group-wide Sleep spell on the survivors, putting all but the alpha hurlock to sleep. With most of the darkspawn stunned, she summoned a large cloud of poisonous gas to descend on the beasts to kill the surviving darkspawn. She took much glee as the darkspawn awoke, only to slowly chook on the poisonous gas.

Only the alpha hurlock remained as it charged the group in a mad effort to kill one of them. It did not go far, as the dog flashed past Shianni and grabbed onto the hurlock's neck. The battle was quick when the dog closed its jaw, resulting in a loud snapping sound. It only let go after a quick shake to confirm the darkspawn was dead. Once the battle was over, the dog walked up to Shianni and wagged his tail. Shianni hesitantly bent down to the dog and began to pet him, and he responded with as much love as the dog could muster.

"I think he was out there looking for you," Alistair theorized. "He has chosen you… mabari are like that. They call that imprinting."

"Does that mean with that this mangy beast will be following us about now? Oh, wonderful," Morrigan had stated in disgust.

"He's not mangy!" Alistair barked at Morrigan, seemingly trying to improve his relationship with the dog.

"Trying keep from getting bitten, Alistair?" Aveline stated with a straight face.

"No… well maybe a little," Alistair admitted before he started to mumble to himself. "You think that I act like I was raised by wild dogs from the Anderfels. But no, I somehow usually piss them off."

"Maybe it has to do with your annoying attitude," Morrigan suggested.

Alistair ignore Morrigan while Shianni commented, "I always wanted a dog. Maybe it was meant to be. But what should I name you?"

It was then that Aveline suggested, "Why not Ranger."

"Ranger, I like it," Shianni commented. "How do you? You like it Ranger?" The dog answered with barking and jumping around happily. "Ranger it is."

Ranger had barked in compliance before he had formed up with the group of five that was making their way back to Lothering, a long walk that were dying to finish.

Scene V

As the odd group was moving towards the small town, Shianni was taking in the sights noticing small farms along the way until she realized her sight was a little better. Not much to notice right away, but it was noticeable enough for her to ask if it was because of the taint, "Hey Alistair, does being a Grey Warden result in any physical changes?"

Seeing the question Alistair, caused him to come closer to Shianni to answer her question with a simple reply, "Hmm. You know, I asked Duncan that too, and all I got was, 'you'll see."

"He wouldn't tell you?" Shianni asked with concerned as she slowly reverted to her normal quite tone.

"It's not that Duncan wanted to keep it a secret," Alistair admitted. "It's just that the Grey Wardens don't discuss it much. I gather it's not a pleasant topic."

Alistair first tried to keep it light by telling a joke about his increased appetite, and how he ate like a pig, but then he got serious about describing the nightmares to tell how the mind views the darkspawn's movements. "It's supposed to be worse for those who join during a Blight," he stated before asking, "How is it for you two?"

"I don't seem to be having much of a problem," Shianni stated with a clear mind.

"We are having some trouble," Aveline confessed. "We can easily feel the Archdemon's presence."

"Well, I can't say it will be any easier," Alistair admitted. "You may have trouble with the rest of your life Aveline. Though, everyone ends up the same. Once you reach a certain age, the real nightmares come. That's how a Grey Warden knows his time has come."

"What are you talking about?" Shianni asked.

However, it was then that Aveline decided to answer for Alistair, "What he means is that the taint is a death sentence. And for most Grey Wardens like you or Alistair, they will have a lifespan of thirty years. While ours will be more like a hundred and fifty years before this body gives up and kills itself."

"Really?" Alistair asked as Aveline nodded 'yes.' "Wow, I thought only elves could live that long. I guess there are some perks in being an Abomination."

"It would have been closer to three hundred if we didn't take in the taint," Aveline confessed as the group stumbled as they reflected on their mortality.

Morrigan was especially reflective as she stared at Aveline with an opened mouth, wondering why she sacrificed so many years of life to become a Grey Warden. Aveline sensed that by stating, "A mortal's life is short compared to that of a demon regardless of how long it lasts. Death does not cause fear to us but not being able to make a difference does."

Morrigan silently closed her mouth, unsure what to say as Alistair steered back to the taint, "Anyway, when our time comes, most Grey Wardens go to Orzammar and die in battle rather than … waiting. It's a sort of tradition."

"Why Orzammar?" Shianni asked Alistair.

"You'll always find darkspawn down where the dwarves are. The oldest Grey Wardens head to the Deep Roads for one last glorious battle."

"That is why the dwarves respect the Grey Wardens while others have forgotten them," Aveline continued Alistair's narrative.

"And you wondered why we kept the Joining a secret from the new recruits! There you have it," Alistair declared.

"While I'm hurt at not being told, I understand it. I would have made the same choice even if I did know. I would make any sacrifice to protect my home," Shianni told Alistair, who actually smiled at the elf.

Alistair then explained that Duncan was experiencing the nightmares again and it would be his time soon too. This pushed Shianni into silence, making her question what she gotten herself again, until they finally reached Lothering by mid afternoon. It was a huge sight, a golden sight to Shianni as the group walked on a bridge leading around Lothering. A bridge occupied by lightly armored men, mostly with iron swords and wooden shields. The bridge was blocked-off to funneled people towards the soldiers.

The leader of the men smirked as the Wardens arrived, "Wake up gentlemen! More travelers to attend to. I'd guess the pretty one with the weird yet pretty eyes is the leader with the elf of all things being second in command."

One dumb bandit brandishing a stone axe was not so sure, "Err… they don't look much like them others, you know. Um… maybe we should just let these ones pass…"

The leader was not as convinced, "Nonsense! Greeting travelers!"

"Highwaymen. Preying on those fleeing the darkspawn, I suppose," Alistair theorized.

"They are fools to get in our way. I say teach them a lesson," Morrigan suggested with a snarl.

"Now is that any way to greet someone?" The leader asked with a tsk. "A simple ten silvers and you're free to move on."

"You should listen to your friend," Shianni suggested, taking big steps in more ways than one as she slowly went for her knives. "We are not refugees or someone to trifle with."

"What did I tell you?" The dumb one asked. "No wagons and all of them look heavily armed."

"The toll applies to everyone Hanric," The leader explained. "That's why it's a toll tax and not simply a refugee tax."

"Oh right," Hanric nodded. "Even if you are no refugees, you still gotta pay."

"Forget it, we are not paying," Aveline told the bandits and the leader was amused.

"Well I can't say I'm please to hear that. We have rules, you know."

"Right," Hanric agreed. "We get to ransack your corpse, then. Those are the rules."

Things got deadly quiet as Aveline looked upon with discontent. "Um, you may want to run," Shianni told the bandits. "You really do not want to get on Aveline Wolf Oracle's bad side."

"Aveline?" Hanric cried out. "Wasn't she killed along with all the Grey Wardens for being in the foolish battle down south for the King?"

Aveline had enough as she froze Hanric with a Cone of Cold before she used a Crushing Prison spell to shatter Hanric in a million pieces, scaring the other four bandits into action while their leader froze in shock. Four bandits were quickly slaughtered as Alistair bashed one with his shield and stabbed him in the stomach while the second was quickly dispatched by Shianni with a dagger to his head as Ranger stayed behind in defense. The third bandit was hit by a Vulnerable Hex before being covered in a swarm of leaches. The bandit died in a chilling scream as the leaches sucked him dry.

It was then that bandits realized they could not win, so in desperation the final bandit charged through the group and ran right pass them as he tried to run out of Lothering. He did not get far as Alistair pulled out his spear and threw it in to his back. The man grunted as he fell to the ground, desperately trying to pull out the spear when Ranger appeared behind him, with its teeth within his neck. With sickening crunch, the bandit was dead and the dog retrieved Alistair's spear with blood dripping from its mouth. Leaving only the frozen leader alive, who decided it was time to surrender.

"Alright, I surrender! Please don't hurt me!" The leader pleaded. "I can't believe it. We have to pick the abomination back from the dead to rob."

"What do you mean we are back from the dead?" Aveline asked.

"Everyone is saying that the King sacrificed all the Grey Wardens to get glory before he died. Teyrn Loghain escape just in time to realize the King Calian was using everyone for his name in song of glory," the bandit quickly explained, and Alistair was very angry at the news while Aveline was thoughtful.

"Alright, here is the way we see it." Aveline gave some options. "We can kill you here and now? Or, you can turn yourself into the Templar? Which I promise they won't kill you if you promise to help return everything you stole and work for them. The Choice is yours."

The bandit nodded yes and the group gathered everything the bandits had stolen, which included several hundred silver pieces, numerous personal effects, like a note with a locket, and a few animals, including a goat, as they walked into Lothering for the final leg of their journey.

Scene VI

Lothering was similar to most villages found in Ferelden. Built over a stream that had supplied just as much livelihood as the mines, the town was split into two districts. On the right side of the stream was a gate that led to the Chantry surrounded by a few homes and farms. To the left of the stream was a tavern surrounded by a few buildings leading to an open field, where a windmill stood outside. It was pretty as a painting the group had decided as they made their way through the town. A town filled with numerous refugees from all over the countryside, seeking refuge and finding none. They believed their world was going to end and no one, not even the Wardens could rebut it.

As the group moved close with their prisoner, they came upon a templar involved in essentially crowd control as he tried to direct people to leave. People like them as he turned to the group to state, "You there, move on if you can, Lothering is lost."

Aveline, noticing the despair nodded in understanding as she went up the man. "That is fine as we are just passing through to deliver this bandit to the authorities," Aveline told the templar as she brought the bandit to face him. "He has agreed to tell you who all his victims were and return their stuff. In return, we would request that you don't kill him. It may be a lost cause but we did give our word we try to talk you out of killing him."

The Templar dumbly nodded behind his thick heavy armor, starring at the bandit before he asked, "Are you sure that he will tell us all his victims?" the templar asked.

"Well, do you see any of your victims in the square?" Aveline asked the bandit leader.

The bandit leader pointed to an elven family nearby, desperately asking for help, "I took their supplies, which we ate, a few pieces of clothing, around forty pieces of silver and the goat from the girl."

"You took a goat from a little girl? Don't you have shame?" Alistair asked with disgust.

"Look I'm a criminal. I admit it and I apologize," the bandit answered.

"We will give you everything to you except the elves' supplies," Aveline explained. "We will give those to them."

The templar accepted and took the prisoner away with the stolen goods with thanks and a reminder that a reward was waiting for them in the Chantry. Aveline smiled and gave her thanks as the group parted ways, the bandit shaking in fear under the Templar's gaze, and that was not as heavy as Morrigan as she sent a disproving stare. She was confused why they were helping when she asked, "Why are you going out of the way to help these people?"

"You'll see," Aveline simply answered, leaving Morrigan more confused as they walked up to the three elves in common cloth.

Elves that seemed so full of self pity that they did not notice Aveline had the goat hidden behind her as she spoke to them, "Hello there, our name is Aveline and we were told you've had been robbed recently."

"Wasn't everyone?" asked the disgruntled father. "Those bandits have jumped every wagon and caravan in sight of Lothering."

"Well then, we are happy to inform you that we have a special gift," Aveline revealed a small goat.

"Little Lam!"The girl screamed before she gave the animal a huge hug.

"We also brought your other belongings, like clothing and fifty pieces of silver, forty pieces of your money and ten for supplies," Aveline explained as she gave everything to the family.

"Bless you!" The wife exclaimed, streaming tears of joy.

"I don't know how to thank you, but thank you for helping us all the same." The father bowed with happy tone.

"It was our pleasure," Aveline smiled as the family waved goodbye, leaving an unknown feeling in Morrigan's heart.

"What is this warm feeling thing?" Morrigan asked. "I never felt something like it."

"Of course not, that would require being within a group," Aveline stated before she started her explanation. "What you are feeling would be called the pack mentality that humans feel as we are a pack species that needs each other. Hence, the good feeling when we look out for other people."

"So you're saying it is natural to be good to everyone, not just because religion tells you will be dammed for being bad?" Morrigan asked as they stepped on the small bridge.

"Most people are, though there are exceptions and it depends on upbringing and how their society teaches them when their young," Aveline explained as Morrigan raised an eyebrow. "Religion, like most things in life are sometimes necessary to give people hope, sometimes makes things more complicated depending on how it's preached and those who teaches hatred. Something that Shianni or any mage and elf could attest to if you dig deep enough into why people are discriminated against."

Shianni, who was listening in, was pushed into a thoughtful expression as she butting in Morrigan's conversation to asked, "Is that why you show kindness to others and why you perform good deeds for what seems to be no reason?"

Aveline looked insulted when she stated, "We never do things without reason. From charity work to killing a tyrant is because we do things for one simple reason… for one simple desire… to see a better future for the people of Thedas by either cutting out the bad or showing how things should be." Aveline had stated before she whispered, "No matter the cost, or if it's morally right," as she walk passed a lone child crying for his mother while being taken away by a concerned family.

The others followed, unsure what to do or think as she headed towards a large tavern. As they walked, they watched templars police the streets, breaking up disputes between the many farmers, refugees and Chasind that escaped from the wilds, while preparing for the darkspawn. It was chaos among the civilians as they headed towards the tavern, only to stop to listen to two gossipers.

"Did you hear? King Calian apparently sacrificed Grey Wardens, including the famed Aveline the White Wolf."

"He did what? Why would he do that?"

"It was said he was dying and wanted to go out in a blaze of glory."

"So he risked our chance to end the Blight, and get Aveline the White Wolf killed for glory! If he wasn't still alive, I give him a piece of my mind."

"Well, it was lucky Loghain saw through it and saved his men from the king's attempts. Just wish he could have saved Aveline but apparently, not even the Maker himself could have saved her. Looks like our pride killed another beloved figure."

"We're all doomed, if one such as Aveline died, what hope do we have?" the gossiper asked before they parted ways, leaving the Grey Wardens, dog and witch alone just outside the Tavern.

Aveline stared, unsure what to think about such good opinion while Shianni shook her arm, "Are you alright?"

"Fine, just shocked we left such a lasting good impression. We guess good deeds are their own rewards," Aveline said with a thoughtful expression matched by Morrigan's before she switched gears. "Anyway, besides people taking our death hard, we may have encountered a new problem."

"A new problem?" Alistair asked.

"We may have a problem going against Loghain since he is not going against us," Aveline explained. "If Loghain had said that the Grey Wardens are the cause, we could say we were defending ourselves and fight him to stop the Blight. Now if we go against him now, he may say were trying to gain power, or others are using us. He will discredit the order and we would be fighting propaganda warfare which may end with us not going against Loghain until the Blight is defeated, if ever."

"But he betrayed-" Alistair started to complain.

"Alistair, the Grey Wardens have worked with the Tevinter Imperium to fight the Blights. We must do what we must to end the Blight. But it is too early to say we will align with Loghain. So let us gather some news, build an army and see from there," Aveline pointed out for Alistair.

Shianni nodded along, "Aveline is right. Duncan did say we must do everything we can to end the Blight and we all can hold out for revenge."

Alistair slowly nodded in agreement, as they walked into the overcrowded Tavern filled with civilians and Loghain's troops commanded by a man in massive armor. To the side were priestess and lay sisters talking to each other, except for one lay sister. A redhead, with messy hair, an angelic face, and grey eyes filled with the purity of a huntress. She was armed with two daggers and a bow and arrow that mystified Aveline, as she could not take her eyes off her.

The others in the group were getting worried about Aveline, so Shianni tried to shake her out of it again, "Aveline, are you alright?"

Aveline could only stammer out one answer, "No, for we think we are seeing a ghost."

"Whose?" Alistair asked with mild fear.

"Andraste," Aveline simply answered unsure what else to say.

**Who is the woman that resembles Andraste? Stay tuned to find out.**

**Author Notes**

**1) The reason for many soldiers surviving was the bottleneck plan and that the Grey Wardens' provided escape.**

**2) I thought it would be an interesting plot change to have Loghain paint a different picture that is closer to the truth. That Loghain saved his forces from a suicidal King Calian and regretted he couldn't save the other troops and the Wardens from an army bigger then they could handle.**

**3) Aveline has a longer lifespan compared to Flemeth due her demon being more powerful one. So, Flemeth likely won't live that long without switching bodies despite being more powerful in the mortal realm.**

**4) Like I indicated, I am changing the story up a bit and will not add a lot of the side quests unless they are relevant, like the Chantry board.**

**5) I personally believe people are taught racism instead of it being inherited. Especially since from personal experience, human societies are built around those that live with them rather than race or religion, they just get in the way sometimes. **

**6) I hope you like the changes since Loghain is not going against them yet. However, that does not mean they need to work with him to build an army.**

**Character Stats**

Name: Morrigan

Race: Human

Class: Mage

Attributes: Strength 1, Dexterity: 1, Willpower: 3, Magic: 3, Cunning 2, & Constitution 2

Schools: Battle Mage, Illusionary &Shape Shifter

Skills: Herbalism, Poison Making, & Survival

Talents: Mage: All, Primal: Fire, Ice, Lightening and Wind, Spirit: Death Magic, Kinetic Forces and Telekinesis, & Entropy: All

Next

Name: Ranger

Race: Dog

Attributes: Strength 3, Dexterity: 3, Willpower: 1, Magic: 1, Cunning 1, & Constitution 3


	9. Chapter 9: Believer and Sinner

Dragon Age Abomination's Origins

Chapter 9: Believer and Sinner

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Age universe, I only own this fan fiction.**

**Beta Rader: animefanbren & Albert**

**Last Update: 10/19/2014**

Scene I

In the noisy tavern filled to the brim, the group stood still in shock at Aveline's announcement. They stood there as Aveline stared intently at the Andraste look alike. She felt a need to get closer and was so engrossed that she did not notice the soldiers coming towards them. They were marching under a commander with dark skin and a short beard. His golden massive armor was shinning as he flexed his muscles, the type needed for the long claymore strapped to his back.

"Well. Look what we have here, men," The commander stated. "I think we've just been blessed."

"Uh-oh," Alistair commented. "Loghain's men. This can't be good."

"Didn't we spend all morning asking people if they had seen these three?" The soldier asked. "And everyone said they hadn't seen anyone resembling them."

"It seems we were lied to, or they've just arrived," the commander theorized while someone moved up behind the knight.

"Gentlemen, please calm down," the Andraste look alike said as she came up in an Orlesian accent. "We need not to go to violence over a likely misunderstanding."

"There is no misunderstanding Sister, and we are not here to cause a disturbance. We are just following orders from Loghain. He wanted to know if Aveline the White Wolf, Shianni and Alistair of the Grey Wardens survived the attack," The commander reported, causing the common people that were backing away to gasp. Aveline narrowed her eyes in annoyance as the commander continued to speak, "If so, they are to be escorted to Denerim for their safety."

Aveline was not so sure she would be safe as she tried to wave them off, "We thank you for your generosity… but we have business elsewhere." She then pulled out some treaties from Alistair in hope it would help them stay away from Loghain, "We are needed to gather an army to fight the Blight using these Grey Warden treaties."

The commander looked them over and saw the list include the Dalish Elves, the Circle Mages, the Dwarves, and even small groups like the Ash Warriors. This was powerful stuff and could be consider treasonous, but his orders were clear, "I am sorry ma'am but I have my orders. You are to be brought to Loghain. I am sure he would be happy to know he has help against this darkspawn incursion."

Before Aveline, Alistair or Shianni could refute his offer, people began to gather around them. One female peasant got a closer look to ask, "Are you really the White Wolf and the rest of you are Grey Wardens?"

Aveline caught unaware stated, "Yes…" before her entire group was mobbed by peasants.

Several exclaimed, "Oh praise the Maker, Aveline and the Grey Wardens are not dead! Were saved!" as they crowded around the four, assuming Morrigan was a Grey Warden.

Shianni and Morrigan was scared shitless as several got close, seeing pass the fact she was a 'knife ear,' or an odd stranger. Shianni in particular was surprised when the worst praise, "I guess not all elves are bad."

As more and more peasants crowded over them, they unintentionally began to push Loghain's men back. As more and more people began to gather and pushed to get closer one of the more violent guards could not take being trampled by dozens of peasants begging for help.

"Enough!" he yelled as he raised his sword to strike down one of the old ladies that crossed in front of him.

The commander yelled, "Stop!" trying to prevent bloodshed, but his orders fell on death's ears as the sword descended onto the scared woman.

The soldier would have killed the woman if the Andraste look alike, dressed like a lay sister, did not push the civilian away. Instead, she had caught the man's strike that should have left a nasty wound on her back if she was only wearing the priestess clothes. All he did was nick the thick leather armor called the Devout Armor she wore underneath the ruined Chantry robes. Armor that stood out for it was red and black leather armor decorated with the golden symbol of the sun similar to the priest symbols. The woman glared as she ripped away her tattered clothing. The civilians quickly ran out, leaving only a few unarmed men behind, like the bartender.

They knew things were about to go from bad to worse as the soldiers snarled at the armor. One of the soldiers ran out to strike the woman down as he yelled out, "Orlesian Spy!"

He had attacked with anger and furry as he swung his sword like a mace, but the woman was better. The woman parried off the soldier's sword with her two daggers before she got a solid punch into his lip. The soldier almost fell back onto his back if he was not caught by his comrades. Comrades that held one of their own up and planned to join their comrades in slicing the woman up into pieces. They may have succeeded if Aveline was not so keen about soldiers that tried to kill civilians and she did not want to be an ally that left the Grey Wardens to die side.

With a swirl of magic around her body, she yelled at the guards to, "Leave these people alone!" before hitting them with Typhoon Wind. The attack sent Loghain's men flying back and killed one of them as his head smashed against the wall.

With the lines drawn, both sides unsheathed their weapons and entered the fray. Aveline summoned her standard ray of spells, and Morrigan teamed up with her darker forms of magic as Alistair, Shianni and Ranger was getting in the thick of things, leaving blood and body parts on the floor. For the mages, it started when Aveline ordered Morrigan to prepare a Chain of Lightening as Aveline hit them with water spells to drench them in water. Once drenched, Morrigan hit the three soldiers with a Chain of Lightening to electrocute the two soldiers and severely hurt the commander; he was forced to fall back as the two mages starting focusing on single target spells.

The commander of the small detachment of soldiers backed away in fear as he watched his men get slaughtered one by one. He then faced increasing pain as Shianni appeared behind the man and held him hostage with a knife to his throat. She looked at the surviving soldiers ordering them to surrender, "Drop your weapons or I'll cut his throat!"

A sound plan that did not work since the men were not loyal to the commander as the last soldier had the same idea. He grabbed a civilian hiding behind a table. He pulled her up to his level and held a knife to the civilian's throat.

"Nobody moves or she dies!" the soldier yelled as he held the scared civilian tightly without a care for the consequences. Something Aveline did not care about as she prepared to unleash a powerful spell, but the lay sister was faster than she was.

The lay sister pulled out a bow and arrow that was attached to her back. She took aim as she chanted, "Righteous fury thou will not survive," before she let the arrow go. The arrow soared until it reached its target, a direct hit right into guard's head, an instant kill with no collateral damage, the mark of a master archer.

Something not lost on the commander who quickly surrendered while under Shianni's grip, "All right, you've won! I surrender!"

The archer nodded in satisfaction as she put up her bow, "Good. They've learned their lesson and we can all stop fighting, now."

"He would for sure if we killed them," Aveline pointed out, much to the horror of the soldier. "If his men were like this, we shudder to think what he is likely to allow."

"Please… don't kill me," the man begged, which was ignored by Aveline as the lay sister looked at Aveline in shock.

"But you can't just kill him," the lay sister stated. "He surrendered to you and he did try to stop his men from killing out of hand. It should count for something."

Aveline stared at the lay sister and smiled, "We know that, and that is why we are not going to kill him." Aveline then lost her smile as she looked down at the commander who breathed a sigh of relief until Aveline spoke to him, "However, you are going have to earn your life. So you will take a message to Loghain before you run."

"W-what do you want to tell him?" The commander asked in fear.

"Tell him, that we'll save Ferelden from the Blight, even if we have to go through him to do it," Aveline stated.

"Also… that the Grey Wardens know what really happened," Shianni added with a small hesitation as she let the man go.

"I'll tell him! Right away! Now! Thank you!" The solider quickly told the three before he ran out of the tavern and soon out of Lothering, as though a demon was chasing him. He promised himself that he would stay away from the Wardens whenever possible, something he took to his grave.

Back in the tavern, the room began to calm down as the archer stepped up in front of the Warden group, "I apologize for interfering, but I couldn't just sit by and do nothing."

"It was much more than nothing, we thank you for your help."

Shianni bowed in respect before Aveline stated, "Yes your help was appreciated, but we are curious. Where does a sister learn to fight like that?"

"I wasn't born in the Chantry, you know," the woman explained. "Many of us had more… colorful lives before we joined. But enough about that; let me introduce myself. I am Leliana, one of the lay sisters of the Chantry here in Lothering. Or I was."

"Nice to meet you Leliana. We are Aveline, and these are our companions, Shianni, Alistair and Morrigan. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"So what those men said was true, you're Grey Wardens and you will be battling the darkspawn? That is what Grey Wardens do, right?" Leliana asked with increasing nervousness.

"Yes," Shianni answered with a confused tone.

"I know what happened," Leliana started to explain herself. "And I know you'll need all the help you can get. That's why I'm coming along."

"Well, we won't turn away a helping hand," Aveline acknowledged in agreement.

"That and the Maker wants me to go with you," Leliana quickly added.

Aveline then started to twitch as she asked, "Care to elaborate on why that, bastard would want to help us?"

"I-I," Leliana fidgeted under Aveline's remark. "I know that sounds… absolutely insane-but it's true! I had a dream… a vision!"

"More crazies?" Alistair asked in a joking matter. "I thought we were all filled up. We have an elf interested in pointy knives, a sane abomination that is nice as long it would make the world better, a witch of the wild and me, the witty templar that likes magic. Now all we need is a loony woman who believes she can talk to the Maker."

"I don't say I talk to the Maker. I just had a vision that gave me a chance to help," Leliana stated with a fluster as she slowly calmed herself down. "Besides, look at the people here. They are lost in their despair, and this darkness, this chaos… will spread. The Maker and Andraste do not want this. What you do, what you are meant to do will make all the difference. Let me help!" Leliana begged to the group.

Aveline stared at Leliana before she turned to Shianni, with eyes that asked, 'Would you want this woman to join our quest?' Shianni unsure what to do herself, just nodded 'Yes.' So Aveline turned to Leliana to state, "Very well. We will not turn away help when it is offered."

"Perhaps your skull was cracked worse than Mother thought," Morrigan commented, with a look of wonder.

"Thank you!" Leliana exclaimed. "I appreciate being given this chance. I WILL NOT let you down."

"That is good, but first we need to get to know you and us vice versa before you join up." Aveline directed them to a table. The group sat down while they asked for menus and eventually food.

Scene II

As the group ate lunch, Leliana under their watchful eyes began to tell them about her life. She explained that her mother was from Ferelden and a servant of an Orlesian Noble named Cecile, who took care of her after her mother passed away, singing for Cecile at a young age and she was very good at it. When asked for a demonstration, she gave a small, beautiful performance that customers around her gave her coin for, much to her embarrassment. After the embarrassment subsided, she described how she became a devout believer of the Chantry due to a past they pried out of her.

Leliana revealed she was a bard, an entertainer that sometimes killed or spied on others for clients. When pushed further on the subject, she claimed that had left her hollow. She also claimed she was happy to be rid of it for the Chantry. A life that Shianni questioned why she would leave, which prompted Leliana to reveal the visions she had. Leliana said it was a dream of internal darkness, surrounding her as the world was covered. It felt so real to her, especially when she fell and the darkness consumed her. The dream scared her enough that she decided to take a walk around the Chantry to calm her nerves only to find a flower blooming from a rose bush that was dead. It was then she realized it was a sign the world was in peril and she must do everything in her power to help.

"Wow, never heard of a vision like that. No wonder Aveline thought you reminded her of Andraste," Alistair commented off handily that caught Leliana's attention.

"What are you talking about?" Leliana asked in shock.

Aveline sighed as she stated, "What she means that we have… powerful memories of what is known as the prophet of the Maker."

"You knew Andraste? But that can't be right. You must be pulling my leg. I mean you're younger then I am." Leliana pointed out to Aveline.

"The human part is younger, but the demon part is much, much older than Andraste. Only a few spirits like the Maker are older than us," Aveline explained as she gently stirred her cup of water. "It has been more than a thousand years and we remember her well, the woman who made a deal with the Maker. Though I knew her as my friend, my companion when her husband gave her the cold shoulder," Aveline stated in a demonic voice to Leliana's shock.

"I heard rumors but never though they were true... Wait, you said deal. What was this deal?" Leliana asked.

"The deal was that the Maker enhance Andraste's magical powers and help in exchange for agreeing to be with it when she died," Aveline explained, as everyone was shocked.

"Is that why the Maker didn't save her? He was collecting on his debt?" Leliana theorized and Aveline nodded yes.

"We don't know for sure, but we believed so, which is part of the reason we call him a bastard. She had so much potential that came to an end too soon," Aveline commented and Leliana nodded her head in shell shock, not even caring Aveline called the Maker a bastard. She could not believe the news and Aveline saw it on her face as she got up to stretch.

"You can believe us or not, that doesn't matter. The same way it doesn't matter if we believe you or not. What matters is what you believe in and that we can trust you to watch our back," Aveline stated as she stared at the Leliana intently, who blushed under her stair.

Leliana mumbled "Absolutely. You can trust me to watch your back."

"We know we can and that is all that matters," Aveline stated as called for a waitress to pay for her meal, only for the waitress would not accept the price.

"Ma'am, your bill has been paid in full by the man in the corner. He also requested you speak with him before you go," the waitress explained as she pointed to the man in black armor standing at the side before she left.

Seeing it would be rude not to listen in, Aveline waved over and he came with a step as Alistair stated, "Wonder what he wants."

"We're about to find out," Aveline had stated as the man came up with a smile.

"As I live and breathe. You're the Grey Wardens everyone's been talking about!" the man exclaimed as he grabbed a seat.

"Yes we are. Is there something I can do for you?" Aveline asked and the man complied.

"I represent the Blackstone Irregulars. We're a mercenary company that fell onto hard times after the war with Orlais. I'm sure you know that times are getting worse every day. With your help, the Irregulars could be of use to Ferelden once more."

"I see," Aveline stated before she looked at her companions. "Anyone have opinions?"

"We could use the gold, and it would assist our goals," Alistair pointed out with Morrigan agreeing the first time.

"It would be a worthwhile goal," Leliana stated as she nodded, putting one more vote for 'yes.'

Shianni, feeling more confident, stepped up for the group to ask, "How can we help?"

"Our leaders thought you might be willing to help," The mercenary explained. "Each of our posts in Ferelden will contain letters addressed to you. Unlike most who work with us, you're getting the letters straight from Raelnor and Taoran, our leaders. I hope this tells you how highly the Irregulars regard the Grey Wardens."

They looked through the letters and found they were signed by Raelnor and his son Taoran. Raelnor missions were designed for the long-term goals of the Black Stone Irregulars. They were recruiting, telling widows about the unfortunate end of their husbands, and providing supplies. The group was more than happy to hand over some Health Poultices for some extra coin right on the spot, and the representative was more than happy to collect. The mission for Taoran was different, as it talked about three deserters who stole Guild supplies that needed to be retrieved. Most of the missions were on hold, but the group went over the list and noticed that one of the people to recruit was in Lothering. So they decided to keep their eyes open before they left town.

They shook hands with the representative of the Black Stone Irregulars and made a quiet get away from the tavern. The growing group of six only stopped to take the commander's men's horses, which were now ownerless, and so they took them rather than leave them to die. They moved to the outskirts of town to find a place to hold the horses, thinking they would call it a day, they did not know that their day was far from over.

Scene III

At the outskirts of Lothering, the Grey Warden group was on the move away to their own camping site when they heard a prayer spoken in a strange language. A prayer that originated from a grey-skinned giant seven to eight feet tall trapped within a cage. A man that had fiery purple eyes and a stance that spoke discipline from his neat clothing, his trimmed white beard and his braded white hair.

He was a strange man that noticed Aveline and grunted in an emotionless voice, "You are not one of my captures. I will not amuse you any more than I have the other humans. Leave me in peace."

"What are you?" Shianni asked with an open gap.

"A prisoner," the creature replied bluntly. "I'm in a cage, am I not? I've been place here by the Chantry."

"The Revered Mother said he slaughtered an entire family," Leliana reported grimly. "Even the children."

"It is as she says," the creature stated sadly before introducing himself. "I am Sten of the Beresaad, the vanguard of the qunari peoples."

"We are Aveline Wolf Oracle. This is Shianni, Alistair, Morrigan and Leliana. A pleasure to meet you," Aveline greeted the human like qunari.

"You mock me," Sten stated. "Or you show manners I have not come to expect in your lands. Though it matters little, now. I will die soon enough."

"This is a proud and powerful creature, trapped as prey for the darkspawn. If you cannot see a use for him, I suggest releasing him for mercy's sake alone," Morrigan commented.

"Mercy?" Alistair asked in shock. "I wouldn't have expected that from you."

Morrigan then quickly added, "I would also suggest that Alistair take his place in the cage."

"Yes, THAT'S what I would have expected," Alistair sneered.

"I suggest you leave me to my fate," Sten suggested.

"We cannot as you confuse us," Aveline stated to the giant before her. "You regret your crime and we sense you wish to pay for it by dying. Also, the fact you are not wounded suggest you let them catch you." Sten nodded yes to Aveline statement. "So it makes us wonder, why did you do it?"

Sten simply answered, "Either you have an enviable memory, or a pitiable life, to know nothing like regret."

"That is not really answering our question," Aveline stated.

"It is enough," Sten replied.

"How long have you been in there?" Shianni asked with increasing curiosity.

"Twenty days, now," Sten answered bluntly. "I shouldn't last much longer. Another week at most."

"Wow, that's got to be really boring," Alistair had commented.

"Not to mention it is a long time without food or water," Shianni added.

"Compared to your kind, maybe," Sten replied with a straight face.

"It is still impressive but not the point as this one is still confused," Aveline had stated. "You had committed a terrible crime that you regret, but you still do not wish to atone for your crimes?"

"Death will be my atonement," Sten stated as blunt as a hammer.

"Dying is easy and meant for those not seeking to repent. Fighting to repent takes a strong will to do it," Aveline preached.

"Perhaps. What does your wisdom say equals to my crime?" Sten asked.

"How about defending the land against the Blight?" Shianni suggested.

"The Blight? Are you Grey Wardens, then?" Sten asked.

"Yes, yes we are," Aveline told Sten

"Surprising," Sten commented. "My people have heard legends of the Grey Warden's strength and skill… though not every legend is true."

Shianni and Alistair twitched while Aveline asked, "Would the Revered Mother let you go?"

"Perhaps if you told her the Grey Wardens need my assistance," Sten suggested. "It seems as likely to bring my death as waiting here."

"We'll leave you for now," Shianni told Sten as she tied their horses near the cage, so they would not have to carry them through town.

Sten gave a farewell, "Farewell then."

"Are you sure Aveline? Shianni? It seems to be a big risk," Alistair questioned.

"We normally leave murderers of children to their fate. However, he truly regrets what he did and we will not leave him to die when he can help save live elsewhere," Aveline commented to the group.

"I agree, since I hate the alternative," Leliana agreed. "To be left here to starve, or to be taken by the darkspawn… no one deserves that, not even a murderer." And with that comment, the group went back to Lothering to negotiate the release of one more companion.

Scene IV

With Lothering, the village was still crowded to the brim as it was hours ago as the Grey Wardens, their two companions and dog squeezed their way through to the village's Chantry. It was not hard to miss as it was a large building protected by a giant rock wall on the other side of the village. As they walked towards the Chantry, Leliana began to get acquainted with the group, conversing with her companions. In particular, she moved closer to ask Aveline some questions that had bothered her since their talks in the tavern.

"Um, Aveline. You said I reminded you of Andraste. In what way?" Leliana asked that caught Aveline off guard. It was a question she was tempted to give an answer and it was an answer she gave.

"Well for one, you both have a beautiful voice that is noticed even by gods," Aveline commented, much to Leliana's embarrassment. "You also look like her, had a hard life, and have similar moral beliefs. However, you two are also as different as sisters are. Andraste was a mage who could fight only with Magic or her sword. She could not hit a dragon standing still with a bow. You are an expert marksman that can hit a fly over someone's head if the scuffled at tavern is any indication. Andraste also was only grateful follower to the Maker after it answered her prayers for help. You are devout believer and you don't ask for its help. You try to fix the problem yourself. It is a welcomed trade off."

"So, are you interested in me for I remind you of Andraste?" Leliana asked, before adding. "Because if that is the case, then I'll take my leave right now and leave you to your nostalgic remembrances. I had lived that life before and it always ends badly."

"Well it's a good thing that it is not the case," Aveline answered. "If you were just like her, then we probably would have turned you away. A copy is never a good thing as it means nothing has changed and things have stagnated." Aveline stretched before stating, "The reason why we agreed to let you tag along is not because you look like her. It is because we need someone of your skill. We need Leliana, not some copy of a dead woman."

Aveline then developed a coy smile at Leliana as she mumbled, "It is just a bonus to find such an interesting and lovely lady. We don't know why, but we are drawn to you like a flame."

"Really?" Leliana asked as a small blush developed on her face.

It only took a nod and Leliana fell back to a confused Alistair and Morrigan. She had a small smile on her lips as she began to get to know her companions as Shianni walked up to Aveline to ask quietly, "Are you flirting with Leliana?"

"Maybe we are," Aveline admitted. "Though you are one to talk since you flirted with that templar slash Grey Warden."

Shianni responded with a quick step as Aveline let out a small giggle before she developed the blank expression she had as they headed towards the Chantry. Passing a Merchant that lost his goods to the Chantry for bleeding desperate people dry while the Chanter's Board ran by the Chanters who can only say the Chant of Light to spread good deeds and the Maker's word. A board filled with requests to help the Chantry to help people, some missions of which the Chantry paid good money. Missions like whipping bandits' camps in the fields, retrieving personal effects from a dead mother for her child, and killing three black bears infected by the darkspawn taint. Quests they memorized as walked into the Chantry.

Scene V

The Chantry was like any other church. It had rows of benches in front of the altar that had a statue of Andraste. Around the church were priests and priestesses that sang the Chant of Light to town folk and visitors while a few lit the flames to cleanse for their souls. It was also filled with books open to the public and was guarded by the templars standing in the center of the room. They were also listening to Knight-Commander Ser Bryant as he gave final orders to watch for darkspawn as they prepared to evacuate. It was after he gave his final orders that Ser Bryant turned toward the group to greet them.

"Yes my fine…" Ser Brent started until he noticed who was among the group and took a step back in worry. "Aveline? Is that you? Huh, why am I not surprise. I guess you were the ones who took out those bandits. I assumed you are here to collect the reward?"

"That's one of the reasons we are here." Aveline had answered the man before she stated, "We are also here to see your Revere Mother for a favor."

"Well, her Reverence is in her study, preparing what we need to take. Just please don't cause any trouble while you're here." Ser Bryant begged as he handed over half the coin they took from the Bandit that is now facing hard labor. "I also promise we'll leave you alone since I've been told you are part of the Grey Wardens."

As Aveline bowed towards the knight in respect, Shianni and Leliana asked at the same time, "You knew Aveline?"

"She was my first mission as a Knight-Commander," Ser Bryant explained. "I led a company of seven men and was waiting for her to leave a village she helped save from a bandit attack. This was in her early years as a young abomination with a kill on sight order."

"It would later become an approach with caution and ignore after killing a large number while making the Chantry look bad," Aveline stated, as the Knight-Commander's cringed. "It wasn't that hard when we let our actions speak for us and the Chantry was more concerned about us running around, then the people that needed help."

Ser Bryant tried to get their attention back, "Anyway, I wanted to wait so we would not get the town caught up in our fight. However, two of my men disregarded my orders and tried to cause a fight, killing one of the villagers in the process. The villagers were not happy and killed the two fools while she attacked us like a vengeful demon. I was lucky that Aveline was merciful and let me and my survivors run away."

"You spared them?" Alistair asked in shock.

"They were just doing their job and the way he looked, we knew he was a good sort to keep alive as he obviously kept this town in order," Aveline pointed out much to Leliana's smile.

"So you do have a heart of gold," Leliana smiled and Aveline flirted in return.

"We all do, just some burry them further than others," Aveline flirted before she turned to Ser Berth. "But that is why we are here. You mind answering some questions."

"As long as you're not here to cause trouble for my men and actually help these people, I do not mind," the Knight-Commander stated.

"I knew there was a good reason we spared you," Aveline commented before she asked a simple question. "Do you know about the qunari?"

The answer was yes when Ser Bryant answered with an extremely angry voice, "I was there at the farm house. The beast stood there, wet with the blood of the children. He didn't even deny slaughtering them. The Revered Mother ordered him caged. She has more mercy than I do."

"Maybe not as much since he wants to die for what he did," Shianni commented and Ser Bryant grunted at the news.

"I guess even the qunari understand not all things can be forgiven," the Knight-Commander commented.

"Mind if we switch subjects by asking if you heard any news?" Alistair asked.

"Other than the darkspawn horde bearing down on us?" Ser Bryant had asked with a little wit of dark humor before he answered Alistair's question, "None of it is good. Teyrn Loghain is set to declare himself king, I hear. Disaster piled on disaster."

"We are not surprised, he is considered a hero," Aveline commented.

"A hero that all but killed the king himself," Morrigan added.

"While I don't know if he betrayed the king or not, I do know Teyrn Loghain has no legitimate claim to the throne," Bryant stated. "He may be a hero, and his daughter may be the queen, but he is a commoner and the king's corpse is barely cold. If Arl Eamon was able to intervene, perhaps it would not have gone this far." Ser Bryant sighed before adding, "I do not care who takes the throne. Only fools fight over who owns a cottage while it burns down around them."

"Why didn't the Arl intervene?" Alistair asked.

"I don't know, but I believe the knight over there can tell you." Ser Bryant pointed to a man in massive Silverite armor, covered from head to toe.

"Can you tell us anything else?" Aveline asked.

"Since you were once a mage of the Circle of Magi here in Ferelden, then this may interest you," Ser Bryant reported. "I have just heard today from a messenger that the templars who watch over the Circle of Magi's tower have called for the Right of Annulment. Hopefully I've heard wrong."

"That can't be, it would mean…" Aveline stammered and Ser Bryant finished for her.

"If the Right of Annulment is invoked every living soul within the tower will be destroyed."

"Irving… Petra…" Aveline stammered in shock.

"Oh the Maker," Shianni and Leliana commented together.

Alistair continued with, "We need the circle's help. We should go there and find out what's happening."

"The Circle should be our first stop then, yes," Leliana suggested.

"Yes, it should be," Aveline had acknowledged Leliana's suggestion.

"To have such a call when mages are needed to fight the darkspawn, something terrible must have happened," Ser Bryant had explained before he continued. "I have nothing else to tell you. The only news I care about is the approaching horde."

"Thanks for the help, Ser Bryant." Aveline bowed and Ser Bryant was happy to return.

"Travel safely, and may the Maker watch over you." Ser Bryant returned Aveline's bow while Alistair walked over to the knight at the stands, desperately looking for answers about Arl Eamon.

A knight that did not noticed them until he turned his head in frustration, "Who? I beg your pardon, but I did not see you."

"Ser Donall? Is that you?" Alistair asked.

"Alistair?" The knight asked in recognition. "By the Maker, how are you? I was certain you were dead!"

"Not yet," Alistair admitted, "no thanks to Teyrn Loghain."

"If Arl Eamon were well, he'd set Loghain straight," Ser Donall commented.

"But if Arl Eamon is sick, why are you here?" Alistair asked.

"Our only hope now is a miracle," Ser Donall explained grimily. "Every Knight of Redcliffe has gone in search of the Urn of Sacred Ashes. Andraste's ashes are said to cure any illness. But I fear we are chasing a fable. With each day, my hope dims."

"The Urn of Sacred Ashes?" Shianni asked. "Isn't that just a myth?"

"No Shianni, the Urn is very real," Aveline stated as she stretched her neck. "According to our information, the Ashes were taken to the mountains within Ferelden by her most devout followers to act as her final resting place. We don't know the exact location, and even if we did, there is no grantee the Ashes would be there, or that if it still exists. So it probably would not matter. But enough about ancient relics hidden by time and history, can you tell us what happened to the Arl that made you seek a relic that no one has seen for centuries?"

"I don't rightly know ma'am," the knight answered. "All I know is the Arl became deathly ill and no healing tool or magic is saving him. If we don't find a miracle, he could very well die from this illness."

Hearing about the state of the Arl, Alistair began to suggest, "Maybe we should see what's happening in Redcliffe ourselves. I believe that now more than ever."

"Yes, however since you have a treaty with the Circle of Magi and the Circle of Magi is in danger, perhaps Redcliffe should be our second stop," Morrigan explained.

"We agree. Let's help someone we know for sure we can help first before going to help the Arl," Aveline continued and Alistair nodded sadly in agreement.

"Well, regardless when you arrive, I am certain you would be welcomed at Castle Redcliffe. The Arlessa is there, and she could tell you more then I could," Ser Donall explained.

"Thank you," Shianni said before she remembered something she collected from the bandits she killed earlier today. She pulled out a locket to ask, "Ser Donall. Do you have a friend named Ser Henric? If so, I'm afraid to say he is dead."

"What? And you have his locket? And a note?" Ser Donall sighed as he was given everything from the poor templar that died by the bandits Aveline's group dealt with. "Maker's mercy," Ser Donall sighed. "Thank you for giving me these. I would never have known otherwise."

"If it is any consolation, we dealt with the bandits responsible for his death," Aveline explained.

"Thank you," Ser Donall thanked. "I wonder how many of us have met similar fates on this mad quest. Well, with Ser Henric gone, I need to return to Redcliffe. Perhaps later I will seek out the scholar his note mentions. But I must go, thank you again, my ladies. You have been most helpful."

The knight gave one final bow before running out of Lothering leaving the Grey Warden group alone within the Chantry as they made their way to the Revered Mother's office

Scene VI

Within the old study sat an older woman with chestnut hair that was just starting to become gray as stress was getting to her. She spent all day with the village elder, assisting people in need as they tried to save who they could. She was finally enjoying her first break, until she heard commotion outside. She heard a disgruntled man grumbled about his contract being up and forced to join the Blackstone Irregulars before she heard some new voices outside telling the templars they needed to see her.

The Revered Mother quickly got into position before directing her templar guards to let her in. She saw a familiar face and smiled as she greeted her former lay sister, "Good day, Sister Leliana. I'm surprised to see you're still in Lothering."

"It is good to see you as well, your Reverence," Leliana nodded as marched ahead of the group.

The Revered Mother then looked upon Aveline and just stared, "I recognized you, from wanted posters. I must say it is surprised to see the infamous Black Demon here. Since you are not here to burn the Chantry to the ground, or kill some of my templars, I assuming you're here to help. I don't suppose I can convince you to donate to the Chantry," the Revered Mother stated as her guards got tensed, not realizing who they let in.

They breathed a side of relief when Aveline held up five gold pieces. "We weren't planning too, but maybe for the best. We'll give you these pieces if it goes to the poor box to help the refugees escape," Aveline stated as she gave the mother five gold pieces. "Consider this a gift from us and the Grey Wardens."

"The Grey Wardens?" one of the older woman's guard's whispered while the Revered Mother nodded in understanding. She and every Revered Mother were told to leave Aveline alone since she was now a member of the Grey Wardens.

"Don't worry, it will. Thank you for helping these poor souls," The Revered Mother thanked them before giving the money to a templar and ordered him to buy supplies for the people.

The templar complied, despite his protests as the Revered Mother turned back to Aveline, "Is there any way I can help you repay your generosity."

"Yes you can," Aveline replied. "We need some help. We would like you to free Sten, the qunari from his prison."

The Revered Mother raised an eyebrow at the request as she slowly got up, "It might have been kinder to execute him, but I leave his fate to the Maker. Why does he interest you and the famed Grey Wardens?"

"We were hoping you would release him," Aveline explained.

"Then his next victims might count you and me as their murderers," the Revered Mother countered.

"Maybe, but wouldn't it be better to have him under our custody then get blamed for his death by his own people?" Shianni countered with a nervous smile as Aveline smiled at the young elf.

"And what do you say on this, Leliana?" The Revered Mother asked. "You know your friends better than me."

"These are… unusual times, your Reverence. With us, the qunari might do some good. I am sure of it, in fact," Leliana explained to the Revered Mother.

The Revered Mother sighed in acceptance, "If things are not so desperate… very well, I trust you. Take these keys to his cage and Maker watch over you."

"Thank you, your Reverence. Your trust is not misplaced," Leliana thanked the woman fully.

"That we can grantee," Aveline stated before a thought popped into her head. "Before we go, can you give us your blessing?"

"For Grey Wardens?" The Revered Mother asked with a small smile. "Yes, you have a difficult road to walk, don't you."

The Revered Mother began to pray for the group and all but two joined, Morrigan and Aveline. While she continued the private ceremony, Morrigan asked, "Why did you ask her blessing if you don't wish to join them."

"I asked it for it because it helps settle most of the group's mind and they need a settled mind to deal with the horrors to come. For a person needs faith in something to survive the day. Just as our faith is knowledge and knowing that death is only the beginning," Aveline explained to Morrigan, who nodded as the Revered Mother finished her prayer.

Scene VII

It was late in the evening as Sten was about to fall asleep when the largest, oddest group Sten had ever seen appeared again in front of him, with armor big enough for a qunari of his size. Curious, Sten asked, "You wish something more of me?"

"We have the key for your freedom," Aveline told Sten.

"I must confess, I did not think the priestess would part with it," Sten replied impressed.

"Her Reverence agreed to let you fall into the Grey Warden's custody," Leliana told the qunari.

"So be it," Sten stated. "Set me free, and I will follow you against the Blight."

"How will you be able to help us exactly?" Morrigan asked Sten and the qunari gave back a simple answer.

"I have spent my life in the vanguard. I know war. And your lands need all the help you can get."

"We will let you be free," Aveline told Sten as she unlocked the cage.

"And so it is done," Sten nodded. "I will follow you into battle. In doing so I shall find my atonement."

"Thank you, Sten. Glad to have you with us," Aveline acknowledged Sten.

"May we proceed? I am eager to be elsewhere," Sten told the group, as Sten stepped out of the cage to Shianni with armor and Aveline with a great sword like the Chasind Blade

"Put this on and we'll be on our way," Aveline ordered Sten and he quickly complied, as he got dressed.

Scene VIII

It was nighttime as the group gathered around a camp after an intense day. After Sten was dressed, the Wardens moved to find a campsite and ran into trouble that completed several Chantry Missions. They tried a cave to find that it was occupied by tainted bears wiped out by giant spiders the size of horses. Leliana had to rain down arrows while Sten cut down any survivors with sweeps of his sword with his muscles that made even his allies nervous. Sten was not a man to anger if they could help it.

They then went to the riverside to find it crawling with wolves over a dead woman, who the Chantry valuables wanted retrieve, which they did by killing the wolves. The group used meat to lure the wolves away to get the affects to deliver. Sten approved the plan since he was one that believed in using brains instead of brawn, and approved anything that did not result in slaughter. Unfortunately, they still had to go find a new campsite since the area was crawling was wolves.

They moved on until they found what they were looking for the perfect campsite. It was isolated, near a water supply and well protected using a two-side cliff. Unfortunately, it was occupied by bandits that needed to be wiped out. One high power spell combo of Death Cloud and Fade Meteorite to create Extinction, a mushroom cloud of spiritual energy, followed by snipers from the two rogues, and the beheading the bandit leader by Sten. Sten took pleasure taking the red armor that fit him nicely as they cleaned out the camp. With a clean camp, the group began to settle down and talk through the night about their newest member, Sten.

For most of the group outside of Aveline, they learned that the qunari are a militant people that believe in order above everything. That people are born into a position that is not related to the linage of their parents, but rather their gender, their natural talent and how they developed as children. Sten also found Ferelden strange for no one is content with his or her life and wish to improve it. Though he found out his favorite food was cookies and reaffirmed his greatest fear is uncontrolled magic. All the while, Shianni and Aveline kept on asking on why he was put into the cage and he finally told his story over a large, homemade meal.

He told he was sent by his leaders, the Antaam into Ferelden to find out about the Blight with seven of the Beresaad, his men. They were then ambushed by the darkspawn, his people were slain, and he dropped his blade. He picked up by a family and went berserk when they said they found him with nothing.

"That's terrible," Shianni commented.

"I know. I cannot justify what I have done. My honor is forfeit," Sten explained in a simple matter. Sten then talked about how his sword was made for him, and is a part of his soul. Also that if he returned without his blade, he would be killed by the Antaam before he could report to the Arishok, their high military commander.

"Couldn't you search for it?" Alistair asked out of curiosity.

"If I knew where to look, it would be in my hands now," Sten told the group.

"Where was it you fought the darkspawn?" Aveline asked.

"Near Lake Calenhad," Sten told the group, as he pointed to an area near the Lake Calenhad Circle of Magi tower.

"Don't worry, we'll find it," Aveline promised Sten.

"Perhaps those words are empty, but… thank you all the same," Sten replied to Aveline's promise.

"Our words are not empty, and we will prove it once we leave this place," Aveline stated as Alistair yawned.

"Well, while that was exiting, I'll suggest we all get to bed," Alistair advised. "We have a long day tomorrow. Especially after we head back into Lothering to collect all the bounties we collected."

"Not to mention some extra gold selling all these unnecessary equipment," Morrigan pointed to all the pile of weapons and useless supplies.

"Yeah, I think sleep would be good," Leliana yawned while Sten volunteered for first watch as the group went to bed, leaving Aveline alone.

Aveline laughed nervously, "Yes, sleep," before she found a nice spot to put her sleeping bag. With a frightened feeling, Aveline closed her eyes to dream the nightmares that were waiting for the Grey Wardens.

**Done. Hope you enjoyed the long chapter and please review to show your support.**

**Author Notes**

**1) I just wanted to add a little fun by having Leliana look like Andraste even if they are different.**

**2) Leliana's armor is from the Scared Ashes trailer, which later becomes a multiple of Mods.**

**3) I wanted the Blackstone Irregulars to look different, so I thought black armor seems simple enough.**

**4) I cut the whole Chasind dooms day speech to reduce the length of the chapter and it seemed pointless to begin with as templars would take him away to stop the man from scaring the people.**

**5) Aveline's past will catch up from time to time.**

**6) Sten is a vanguard, which means quick and fast strikes meant to wound or kill the enemy and I want it shown.**

**7) Revision, cut down the ending of fights for I felt out of place, sorry if you liked them.**

**Character Stats**

Name: Leliana

Race: Human

Type: Rogue

Attributes: Strength 1, Dexterity 3, Willpower 2, Magic 2, Cunning 3, & Constitution 1

Specialization Schools: Bard, Legion Scout & Ranger

Skills: Herbalism, Pick Pocking, Poison Making, & Survival

Talents: Rogue: Master, Archer: Master, & Dual Weapons: Standard

Next

Name: Sten

Race: Qunari

Type: Warrior

Attributes: Strength 3, Dexterity 2, Willpower 2, Magic 1, Cunning 2, & Constitution 2

Specialization Schools: Berserker & Vanguard

Skills: Survival, & Trap

Talents: Warrior: Standard, Two Handed Sword: Master, & Sword and Shield: Standard


	10. Chapter 10: Dreams are for Nightmares

Dragon Age Abomination's Origins

Chapter 10: Dreams are for Nightmares and Dwarves

**Disclaimer: Yep, I still do not own this game. Didn't know Dragon Age had a third coming until recently.**

**Beta Readers: Albert**

**Last Update: 10/21/2014**

Scene I

Shianni was in a dark place, a dark valley that had replaced her calm dreams. A valley filled with evil as a pitched black, sick purple dragon with red and black veins rose up from the valley, onto a ledge overlooking the dark valley lit up by torches from its minions, the darkspawn. Creatures that the dragon ignored as it held on a simmer of light as it roared echoed across the chasm and into Shianni's side. Shianni then began to shake as it turned towards her with a sickening roar and Shianni jumped awake as she roll and twitched out of her bed sack with a cold sweet from her horrible nightmare.

Shianni eventually rolled to her side, trying to regain her bearing when she notice Alistair was awake and he was starring at her. She raised her head towards Alistair as he asked her, "Bad dreams, huh?"

"It felt so real," Shianni commented as her pale face slowly returned to her normal tan color.

"Well, it is real, sort of," Alistair admitted. "You see, part of being a Grey Warden is being able to hear the darkspawn. That's what your dream was, you hearing them. The Archdemon, it… it 'talks' to the horde, and we feel it just as they do. That's why we know this is really a Blight."

"If that is the case, why didn't Duncan just tell everyone that?" Shianni asked.

"He did," Alistair told Shianni. "He said he felt the Archdemon's presence. Everyone just assumed he was guessing. It takes practice, but eventually you can block the dreams out. Some of the older Grey Wardens say they can understand the Archdemon, but I sure can't. Anyhow, when I heard you thrashing around, I thought I might tell you. It was scary at first for me, too."

"Thank you Alistair. I appreciate it," Shianni thanked Alistair with a heartfelt smile.

"That's what I'm here for. To deliver unpleasant news and witty one-liners," Alistair joked before he turned to see the third Warden, Aveline thrashing around in her cover. "Now I have never seen anyone react this badly. She may need more than words," Alistair stated before it got worse for the newest Grey Warden as Aveline gave an ear-piercing scream

Her screams were so loud that the entire camp awoke to something that would cause their own nightmares. They watched hopelessly as Aveline rose off the ground, screaming in pain as her clothing started to stain with her blood from large claw marks across her body. Her face had long gashes across her cheeks, as if the claws of a large animal had grabbed her and was trying to rip her body in two. It was then that Aveline woke up and unleashed a wave of mana to disrupt whatever dark hold held her before she dropped to the ground, unmoving.

As the mage twitched on the ground, Leliana came to her senses and rushed over to Aveline to try to help the girl as she removed her clothing to reveal long, deep cuts all over her body. Cuts that Morrigan recognized as she stated, "'Tis cuts I have seen them before, they look like they are created by dragon claws."

"How can you tell?" Shianni asked Morrigan.

Morrigan answered by telling them, "My Mother transformed into a high dragon against a squad of foolish templars when I was just a little girl. You can never forget the mutilated corpses."

"Okay, I can officially say that this has never happened before to a Grey Warden. Not even the old records reported such an attack before. This could be bad," Alistair nodded his head grimly as Leliana bandaged Aveline's wounds.

All the while, Aveline mumbled, "We won't tell. We won't tell you. Not in our dreams or even in death."

Scene II

The sun was beginning to rise when Aveline was finally able to move around camp. Her wounds had almost completely healed because of the strength of her medicine, healing spells and a bath in a nearby stream next to the camp. Once Aveline was fully dressed in her robes, Shianni asked a question that was on all of their minds, "What was that?"

"Remember when Alistair asked if we had had any weird dreams?" Aveline asked and Shianni nodded. "When we said 'yes,' we avoid mention that the fact that the Archdemon had taken an interest in us and now we know why. It wanted something from us. Something powerful, something that is very powerful."

"What do you mean?" Sten asked with a raised eyebrow.

"There are places in the Fade that hold much power. Power beyond all the worlds' magic and few know how to reach them," Aveline explained and the others perked up.

"Places that you know how to reach?" Morrigan asked and Aveline nodded 'yes.'

"Can you tell us?" Leliana asked and Aveline nodded her head 'no.' "Can I ask why? Is it because you don't… trust us?"

"It is not that we don't trust any of you," Aveline explained, "it is just that there are some secrets that must remain a secret forever and the fewer that know it, the longer it can remain a secret. That is why we can't tell you, for it is a secret that we plan to take to oblivion."

"So, not only do we need to worry about the Blight but also that the Archdemon is after one of us because he can sense that our only mage Grey Warden at the moment knows how to obtain the power that resides in the Fade. Oh, that is just wonderful," Alistair quipped.

"It shouldn't be a problem as long as we don't sleep normally," Aveline told the group, who all stared at her.

"Um, Aveline, I am pretty sure that everyone needs to sleep every now and then," Leliana stated as she stared at Aveline with concern.

Concerns that were unwarranted as Aveline had a plan, though maybe not one sensible to most people, but a plan nonetheless. "We don't need to sleep for four to seven days. And when we do need to sleep, we can use a drug that will send us into a comatose state. We won't be able to dream or use higher brain functions related to sleep, but we would still feel rested afterwards."

"You can do that? Wow, I bet many in the order wished they knew how to do that for that would be helpful," Alistair commented.

"However, there must be a catch, since you would have made some if there wasn't some problem," Morrigan pointed out.

"There are two," Aveline corrected Morrigan. "One is that we currently don't have all the ingredients needed, but that can be corrected by visiting a merchant. The second is that the body will not be able to wake up for at least twelve hours after taking the =potion as the brain all but shuts down from the potion."

"Is that really your only option?" Shianni asked.

"At this moment, it's the only option," Aveline stated as she stretched her aching body.

"Well, since we're going back into the town, I will pick up some supplies while we are there," Alistair explained while Aveline nodded.

"Well then, let's get on with it," Aveline stated as she gathered her stuff and moved to leave camp, much to the shock of its members.

"Now? You want to go now?" Shianni asked with a gapping mouth.

"We did not get a good night's sleep and we want to sleep soundly without fear. So yes, now," Aveline ordered as she left camp.

Sten and Shianni soon followed Aveline, followed by Morrigan while Alistair grumbled at missing breakfast before he too followed by the woman into Lothering, while off in the distance Sten saw two dwarves moving off in a ox drawn wagon.

Scene III

For the Grey Wardens and their companions, it was an odd sight returning to Lothering. The town was still crowded but with a dwindling population as the Chantry kept to its word and started hiring local mercenary forces like the Blackstone Irregulars to escort refugees to safety. Most of the refugees looked to the Irregulars as they only charged a small fee for their services. As they watched the village slowly empty, the group noticed a few merchants still hawking their wares in the city, trying to sell their goods to a desperate people before they flee while the town was begging to close shop. So Aveline and Leliana looked for ingredients to Aveline's dreamless sleeping potions while Alistair, Shianni, Sten and Morrigan turned in the bounties they unintentionally collected for the Chantry. Alone, Aveline and her support, Leliana found out the ingredients were more difficult to find then she thought, "What do you mean you do not have Rashvine nettles and madcap bulbs?"

"I'm sorry ma'am but even though those plants grow in Ferelden, they are very rare," explained a merchant. "I don't know anyone that sells them that doesn't get them from the northern portions of the kingdom, like Amaranthine."

Aveline sighed in annoyance as she stated, "Thanks for the help," before she moved on into the crowd with her companions.

She left with a minor twitch as she walked away, as Leliana tried to comfort the mage, "I'm sorry, Aveline."

Aveline let out a disappointed gruff, "Its fine, we just won't be sleeping anytime soon."

"Can't you make it without those two plants?" Leliana asked.

"Those particular plants dispel magic and cause misdirection. Combined they would keep us from having dreams in the Fade and keep the Archdemon away so we could we sleep," Aveline explained as she sighed. "Without them, we would have a regular sleeping potion instead of a dreamless one."

Leliana nodded in understanding as she thought to cheer Aveline up, "Well, at least we were able to sell the bandit's equipment to the refugees."

"But it wasn't as much as we should have gotten, but some extra silver never hurts," Aveline nodded as they walked through Lothering towards the Chantry board to find their four companions collecting their rewards. "Shianni, Alistair, Sten, Morrigan, we see you are doing better than we are."

"We sure are," Alistair smiled as he waved a new, curved long sword. "They were so impressed they gave me this enchanted sword, it's known as the Oath Keeper. It's not much but it will get the job done"

"Well, at least you got something out of this adventure," Aveline commented as Alistair flexed his sword. "We on the other hand were not as successful."

"You couldn't find those plants?" Shianni asked.

"No, it seems no one has Rashvine nettles and madcap bulbs," Aveline sighed in annoyance. "We did not see a hint of a green leaf plant with purple flowers or a yellow sunflower with a red bulb at its base. (Sigh) We'll just have to see if our next destination has them and hope for the best."

"And if they don't?" Shianni asked.

"Then we have no idea what to do," Aveline admitted.

The group was quiet until Sten spoke up, "What about those dwarven merchants we passed by?"

Aveline blinked in confusion while Shianni asked, "What dwarven merchants?"

"The ones we passed by," Sten stated with a raised eyebrow. "They were very odd when I first spotted them trapped behind the cage with a large selection of mismatch items. Some of them could fit your description as I saw a large number of purple plants among their goods. I remember the plants because I was looking for anything with the word purple at the time as part of a memory and observation mind game."

"Wait, you played 'eye spy' with yourself while you were in that cage?" Alistair asked with a glint of amusement.

"There are a lot of things in your language that start with the letter G," Sten explained, much to the amusement of Alistair before he got back on tract. "Anyway, I just saw them on our way here. They were heading North West by ox, out of Lothering, probably heading towards Lake Calenhad."

"If we ride on the horses donated by Loghain's men, we should be able to catch the slow ox before they reach the outskirts of Lothering's," Morrigan pointed out.

"Then let's go right now before we lose them," Aveline ordered as she rushed out of the town, followed by her companions. In an hour, they would be ridding hard away from the town. Only Leliana looked back longingly as they road off towards them, not realizing this would be the last time they saw Lothering intact.

Scene IV

Barely at the edge of Lothering's lands were two dwarves backed into a corner, away from their dead ox and a dozen darkspawn led by an alpha that mutilated the ox. The lead dwarf in merchant clothing backed-up as his short brown hair stood up along with his mustache and beard tied into five points as he held out a sword with poor form. He yelled, "Back, back I say!" as he looked for a way to protect a second dwarf, young enough to be his son.

The shaven dwarf with blond curly hair and blue eyes boy looked up, not in fear but instead with a grin as he stated, "Enchantment, we need enchantment."

"Not now Sandal my boy, as Bodahn is kind of busy," Bodahn stated as he shook in fear.

He felt his end would come until an arrow appeared out of the sky and went directly into the alpha's throat. That was the darkspawn's only warning before they were attacked with overwhelming force from atop some horses. The Grey Warden's group had come to save the day, not that Bodahn knew it at the time. Ridding on horseback, the qunari, Sten came in close before he jumped off his horse right into a small horde and he cut them down. He rushed through the darkspawn horde while Leliana and Shianni slashed with their knives and arrows any darkspawn Sten missed. All the while Ranger protected the two rogues while Alistair rushed in front of the two dwarves to stop any darkspawn that got too close.

To the dwarves, they were perfect as they watched the darkspawn get pushed back before the five were joined by the magical duo, Aveline and Morrigan. The two sent swarm of insects, hexes, lightening and wind spells right into the center of the darkspawn. Bodahn watched in shock as the darkspawn were swatted away like flies, until Aveline used Toxic Spear to kill the last darkspawn, leaving a very grateful dwarf in their wake as he walked up to Aveline and her troops.

"Mighty timely arrival there my friend, I'm much obliged," the merchant bowed. "The name's Bodahn Feddic, merchant and entrepreneur. This is my son, Sandal. Say hello, my boy."

"Hello," Sandal replied while he stared at Alistair with a far off look.

"The road's been mighty dangerous these days. Mind if I ask what brings you out here?" Bodahn asked.

"We were looking for you," Aveline stated as the group scavenged the darkspawn for anything of value. "We were hoping you might have some plants known as Rashvine nettles and madcap bulbs."

Bodahn blinked and smiled as he went to his wagon and pulled out the plants she mentioned, "Well, good fortune favors you as I still have the plants you need. Here take them with my compliments."

"Thank you," Aveline bowed as she put the plants into her pack while Bodahn smiled.

"You are welcome lass, I'm just glad to be rid of them to be honest," Bodahn explained as he double-checked his supplies. "Anyway, might I inquire who you all are? It would be proper to know my savior's names"

"Our name is Aveline Wolf Oracle, along with Grey Wardens Alistair and Shianni," Aveline introduce for the group. "Our companions are Leliana, Sten, Morrigan and Ranger."

"Grey Wardens you say, well that explains why you did not hesitate to kill the darkspawn. Just wish you were here before they killed my oxen" Bodahn exclaimed as he formed a thoughtful expression until he had an idea. "Say, since the roads are mighty dangerous, I was wondering if we could tag along."

"What?" Shianni asked for the group.

"I promise we won't be a bother and I'll sell my wares at a discount and buy merchandise at a high rate if you agree to let me travel with you," Bodahn quickly explained. "My boy, Sandal will also offer his enchantment services for free."

"And how's good is your son in the art of runes?" Aveline asked but got an unexpected answer when Sandal went up to Alistair and touched his armor.

"Enchantment!" Sandal yelled and activated every rune built into the armor designed for templars, increasing attributes when it came to will, dexterity, armor penetration and stamina.

"Wow," Alistair exclaimed as he flexed his new power. "I did not know my armor was enchanted."

"You did not know?" Morrigan asked in shock. "How could you not know? I wouldn't wear these robes or use my staff if they did not have runes that increased my magical power"

"I bought this armor for 15 sovereign," Alistair explained. "I thought it was just ceremonial."

"Wow, it cost me seven times more just to rebuild the armor I'm wearing and activate its runes," Leliana whispered as she traced the runes on her armor. Runes that increased her archer skill sets like dexterity, cunning, will and aim

Leliana did not realized she spoke out loud when Aveline, "Your armor probably did not cost as much as ours. It took a fortune to buy the custom-made robes, the weapons Day and Night Wolf Fangs, and the Staff of the Magister Lord with its ability to cause serious magical damage and increase the necessary power. It may have cost us a fortune, but they are worth it to have all our abilities enhanced, with an emphasis on magic and mana."

Leliana looked sheepish while Shianni looked left as Bodahn stated, "As you can see, my son is a natural when it comes to runes to the point that he can activate them without lyrium. He can also add any runes you want free. And if you don't have any, I sell a few runes for both weapons and armor my boy made if you are interested."

Aveline thought it was a good idea and wanted the opinion of the others, "Well, what do you think?"

"I think it would be foolish to turn them down," Morrigan pointed out. "While they may not be offering the moon, they are giving us a very good deal."

"Few people would be hurt and it would be beneficial to us," Shianni pointed out.

Just as Leliana added, "Plus we're not exactly merchants. When we tried to sell some extra things in Lothering, we were less than successful. So having experts wouldn't hurt."

The two warriors nodded in agreement while Ranger stuck his tongue out without a care. Aveline also agreed as she stated, "Very well, you can come with us."

"Sweet, I call dibs on the shield," Alistair stated as he pointed at square shield called Earth Heart's Portable Bulwark, another enchanted shield that magically increased a warriors attributes.

"Hold on Alistair," Aveline ordered. "We need to first get out of here before more darkspawn show up. We'll go through the merchandise once we have left the area."

Alistair backed down as the group quickly gathered two horses to attach onto Bodahn's wagon before they piled on their horses and the wagon and rode far away from Lothering. They never looked back as they moved on to their next exploits.

Scene V

It was miles away when the group stopped to make camp at mid afternoon. On the way, the group went through Bodahn's stuff, bartering and trading with the merchant while setting aside runes to increased their weapon's power. Alistair and Sten went for elemental damage, with a flaming, spiritual sword with wind to increase its power, and a lightening great sword with water enhancement along with silverite that increase the damage against darkspawn and undead. Along with some simple runes etched onto Shianni and Sten's armor for increased protection from an enemy's weapons.

Sandal had the time of his life as he was enchanting weapons and armor into the evening as Bodahn talked the ear off of anyone who would listen. Mainly Shianni, who was free, "So you were once from Orzammar, the only real dwarven city left in the world, until you had to run away because a noblewoman nearly had you executed because you had gloves that looked similar to her brother's after buying it from people who retrieved riches from old thaigs long abandon."

"Well, I guess that is one way to say it," Bodahn stated as he took a sip of broth. "It does lose some drama when put it that way."

"It still sounds amazing," Shianni smiled before she turned her head towards Sandal.

The boy was a mystery to the group. At first he seemed slow or simple minded, but that was far from the case as he was a savant when it came to enchanting and even making runes. Even the more magically attuned members of the group had ever seen such skill as he possessed. Aveline was extremely impressed and when she inquired about his skill, she got even more curious when he said, "It's a sign of magic returning to the world."

That is why Shianni switched focus onto Sandal as she asked Bodahn, "What about your son?"

"Ah, yes…" Bodahn commented as he stroked his beard. "I'm married to a fine woman back in Denerim, it is true. She would give me a son if she could, but… that's not likely to ever be."

"He's not your son?" Shianni asked in shock and Bodahn shock his head 'no.'

"I found him in the Deep Roads years ago. Abandoned, I think, and he was never quite right in the head. I took him in and brought him with me when I came to the surface. He may not be my blood, true, but I think of him as one," Bodahn smiled as he watched his son work.

"That's very generous of you," Shianni stated but Bodahn disagreed.

"It's not as if I don't benefit, mind you. It turns out the boy is a natural working with enchantments. He might even have been lyrium-addled. I never thought of that before, to be honest. It happens sometimes. But Sandal can work an enchantment on just about anything, given some time. He could probably open his own shop, if he knew how," Bodahn stated to Shianni.

Just before he broke into a chuckle as Sandal yelled his catch phrase, "Enchantment!"

"Well, he does seem to enjoy it at least."

Shianni agreed with Bodahn as Shianni got up, "I better see how the others are doing. Good night, Bodahn."

"Good night Grey Warden!" Bodahn called back as Shianni walked to the other side of camp.

On the other side of the camp, Aveline was making her dreamless medicine as she mixed her ingredients and ground them into a paste to dissolve into the liquid in a flask she held over the fire. After an hour of cooking the liquid, she took the flask out from the fire. She then waited as it cooled and the concoction crystallized. As she waited for her medicine, she decided to take the opportunity to train her two warrior companions in some extra skills, improve the skills of her allies and to keep in shape herself. Each warrior had a skill that could be useful to the others and Aveline felt it important to have some extra skills.

So the group took this chance for extra training and began to learn from the others. Alistair particularly got a chuckle out of teaching his templar skills to Sten, despite promising not to. Aveline gave each magical scrolls and techniques in how to use them in their attacks as they tested their new skills in pairs. Alistair faced off against Leliana while Morrigan faced off against Sten. Shianni watched their progress.

Alistair used a style called the Spirit Warrior due to his interest in magic as he faced Leliana. While Aveline would not say how she did it, Alistair was able to use magic from the Fade to increase his strength as he rushed Leliana. The swirl of magic made it easier to deflect Shianni's arrows as he moved up close to attack with a blade that was dark with the purple of spiritual energy. He struck at Leliana and she was able to catch Alistair's sword with her bow and hold it with strength she did know she had. She was able to keep up with Alistair and even was able to take a hit she missed that would have hurt her by using the dwarven technique known as a Legion Scout she learned.

Aveline was convinced they were done as she directed them to stop quietly and directed Sten and Morrigan to fight. Sten took it as an opportunity as he rushed Morrigan with his sword raised high but Morrigan, trained as a battle mage swatted him away with a burst of wind, sending Sten backwards. Sten grunted as Morrigan summoned an elemental field to keep Sten back. It was not as powerful as Aveline's, but it was enough to keep Sten back. Sten, frustrated at the magical attack unleashed a mana disruption field that took down Morrigan's field before she was hit by a Holly Smite. The attack knocked Morrigan to the ground hard as she lost focus.

She growled as she pushed herself off the ground, "You did not need to hit me that hard."

"Your opponents will not show mercy," Sten pointed out with a blank face. "If you could not take one hit, then maybe you're not as powerful as you think."

Morrigan tsk, "Are you trying to get me angry."

"You're doing well enough yourself," Sten shot back, and Aveline took it as a sign to step in.

"Okay, that's enough you two," Aveline stated as she stepped. "Sten, we can't treat live training as full contact. It would not be wise to lose people before meeting the enemy."

Sten nodded as he backed down, "Very well."

"Morrigan," Aveline directed at the witch who stared back at the qunari who now was walking away.

"I'll stand down if he will," Morrigan added as she put up her staff. "Though be warned, if he tries that again, I will retaliate in kind and he'll be a bloody smear on the landscape."

"Whatever," Aveline sighed as she grumbled, "we don't need this."

She turned to see Shianni in front of her with her medicine in hand, crystallized into small greenish white crystals within the beaker. "I think they are done Aveline."

"Excellent!" Aveline exclaimed as she took her medicine and dumped them into a red health poultice. "This should count as a week's worth of sleep in half a day!" Aveline smiled as she mixed the crystals until a unified green color in the health poultice

"So this will help you sleep?" Leliana asked as she looked at the now green liquid.

"Yes and it is suppose to be fast acting too. It will act just as quickly as a health poultice does to wounds when applied and drunk correctly," Aveline explained to the group.

"In other words, if the wounds are minor, it will act immediately," Morrigan commented and Aveline nodded yes before she turned her head towards Shianni.

"You will have to take care of things while we sleep."

"Don't worry, I got everything taken care of," Shianni told Aveline.

"Which is a relief, especially since Alistair is not in charge," Morrigan added.

"Ah, well there goes my plan of having you go missing," Alistair shot back to Morrigan. "After all, me leading and losing my pants in the process is worth it if I can make you disappear."

"Please don't attack each other while we are asleep," Aveline stated. "We want to return to camp when this is over."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure everyone plays nice," Shianni stated.

"And we'll be on our best behavior," Leliana promised Aveline.

"Bottoms up," Aveline cheered before drinking the sleeping potion, ready to escape the ensuing argument to come.

"So Aveline, how long until…" Leliana did not get to finish, as Aveline fell to the ground, dead to the world.

"Wow, that was fast acting," Alistair had quipped.

"Indeed," Sten nodded as everyone took care of things while keeping an eye out for darkspawn as Aveline was 'sleeping' without nightmares. Too bad, it only lasted twelve hours.

Scene VI

In Aveline's last sleeping minute, she dreamed as she moved out of her comatose state. She dreamed not of darkspawn, but of a stone fortress. High in the fortress tower a wicked old man with fangs experimented on living men while in the tower's bottom, demons and corpse' stalked about.

The old man turned to face Aveline as it snarled, "Stay out demon," before he forced Aveline to the waking world, where Leliana was looking over her, making sure she was all right. Aveline almost cracked a smile as she greeted Leliana.

"Well, looks like our day got brighten by the angle before us," Aveline stated with a small smile as Leliana began to blush.

"Well," Leliana chuckled as she helped Aveline up, "I am glad to be able to brighten your day."

Aveline nodded as she shook the kinks from her stiff body and took in the sights of camp. It was a sunny day and she noticed they were alone. "Where are the others?" Aveline asked.

"They are dealing with our guest," Leliana answered.

"Guest?" Aveline asked.

"Yes," Leliana nodded before she explained to Aveline what she had missed while sleeping. "A man name Levi Dryden was hoping to collect a favor that Duncan had promised him."

"Where are they?" Aveline asked and Leliana pointed to them.

Aveline walked over to them to hear a brown-headed man with a short beard tell the history of his family, the Drydens. The Drydens were once a noble family that fell by King Arland's hands, just before Arland's death and the war of succession that followed, which destroyed much of Ferelden's history. He was also the same King that had banished the Grey Wardens from Ferelden a century ago, and he gave no apparent reason other than the lie that the Wardens were a waste of resources.

Levi suspected it was tied to Sophia Dryden, who was a hero in charge of the Ferelden Grey Wardens at the time; a woman whose family was revered to this day. So revered that is was one of the reasons Levi and his family along with several others convinced King Maric, King Cailan's father, to allow the Grey Wardens to return after a hundred years of exile. It was then that he met Duncan when Genevieve was the leader of Ferelden Grey Wardens, before her premature death.

It was at that point that Aveline walked in. "Fascinating history, but it does bring up the question of what do you want?"

"Aveline, good to see you awake," Alistair spoke up with a squeak. "Did you have a good night's sleep?"

"We are very rested and ready to continue on in the mortal world, um… Levi is it?" Aveline asked the man.

"Yep that is me, Levi the Trader, Levi of the Coins," Levi answered Aveline with a small smile before he continued his conversation. "Anyway, I was here to ask you to help my family uncover the truth. My family reveres Sophia Dryden. We know she died at the old Grey Warden base, Soldier's Peak. We want evidence to clear her name. It won't restore our land or our tittles, but it'll restore our honor."

"You don't need the past to do it," Aveline stated. "Honor is how you make it."

"Perhaps, but it wouldn't hurt for the past to help us restore our honor," Levi told Aveline.

"That is wise," Sten stated as he nodded along, "assuming that the past even holds one's honor."

"Why don't you go up there yourself?" Shianni asked out of curiosity, slowly stepping up as the group's second in command.

"Well, no one's been to Soldier's Peak since Arland's days. At least none that's come back," Levi admitted. "I spent years mapping the maze of tunnels to the peak. And I found the way a few years back. So I went to Duncan, I did, and I said that he could reclaim the old base and my family could have its honor."

"Why didn't Duncan help you?" Alistair asked.

Levi answered Alistair, "Darkspawn surfaced in southern Ferelden and Duncan got very busy recruiting new Wardens and meeting with good King Calian. Duncan said he would help after the battle of Ostagar. Said there might be useful things at the Peak but he never had the chance."

"What is it you need exactly?" Aveline asked.

"I can pick my way through the tunnels at the base of Soldier's Peak, but the place… well they say it's haunted, and it'll be dangerous for certain. Especially since Loghain's men are supposed to be heading that way too," Levi explained to Aveline.

"Why would Loghain try to claim the old Fort?" Shianni asked in shock.

"Many reasons," Levi stated. "Duncan said Soldier's Peak is of strategic and symbolic importance. Important records were kept there, and a few old relics that were designed to fight the darkspawn. For anyone to claim it would be a major victory to anyone for the war against the darkspawn and possibly for Ferelden as well as it can be used as place to hold their last stand."

"Group huddle," Aveline ordered and her companions huddled to talk among themselves.

"We need to stop Loghain, there some pieces of Grey Warden history there that if it gets out will do some serious harm to their reputation," Aveline explained.

"What are you talking about?" Shianni asked.

"The Grey Wardens had done some extreme things to end the Blights that would be very harmful if the public finds out," Aveline explained to Shianni. "The least harmful was that they recruited blood mages in their battle against the darkspawn."

Shianni and Leliana were shocked, especially when Alistair confirmed it, "I know blood magic is terrible, but the Blight is worst and we must do what we must to fight it."

"That's terrible," Leliana shook. "That they allow such corruptible evil within the order."

"Maybe, but blood magic is not the only thing corruptible or the most dangerous. Sometimes a noble corrupted by the power they wield is more dangerous than a blood mage. An outside force not apparently tied to human nature is easier to swallow then what men can do in the name of greed," Aveline pointed out to the group.

"Well outside of that cheery thought, I just want to make we agree it's important to get to the Keep first," Shianni suggested and Aveline noted in agreement.

"Yes, but the problem is that we have to pass Lake Calenhad to get to the Coast Lands and then onto Soldier's Peak," Aveline explained. "To get to Lake Calenhad is at least a full day's travel by the horses we stole from Loghain's men."

"Don't worry, we have time," Alistair explained. "While you were out, I saw some traveling templars and intercepted them to get them away from our group. I just talked to them and they told me that the entire country is in disarray with all the maleficarum (evil mages) showing up from the wood works. Oddly enough, some of them claim to be under the command of this Rendon Howe. They disappeared days later and the templars who were holding them were killed."

"I believe that. Howe attacked the Cousland castle with a blood mage," Shianni pointed out as Alistair continued.

"Well regardless if it's true or not, the point is that they have their hands full. So it would take weeks before they could gather the forces to call a march against the Circle. Especially when you count its takes five to six days to get to Denerim from Lothering, and it would take a week from Denerim to get to the Circle as they gathered enough men to take the Circle."

"How far is it to Soldier's Peak?" Aveline call out to Levi.

"Three days on foot," Levi told Aveline.

"That is plenty of time to go there and back before the tower is threatened," Leliana stated.

"It also means we can't stop for anything, including Lake Calenhad," Aveline sighed in annoyance as she turned to the qunari. "We're sorry Sten, but we are going to have to wait in finding your sword."

"That is fine as we have more pressing concerns then to look for a lost sword," Sten told Aveline so bluntly she could not tell if he was sad or uncaring about the news. At least she could count on his loyalty at the time.

With their course set, the group agreed to hit the fort first, much to the delight of Levi. Especially, since they decided they could not waste time and immediately went on the move. They broke camp with Bodahn and Sandal proving their worth by as the picked up the camp quickly and loaded it onto the horses and wagons provided by Bodahn. They ran as fast as they could to undercover the past, as well as uncover a dream tied to the fort.

Scene VII

High up in a large tower that stood tall over the whole fortress, a old man in green robes looked over the courtyard, watching in disdain as he surveyed the snowy field. "Oh you demons, you monsters, you have no idea what is coming," the old man chuckled, "But soon you will as I can sense it. The Grey Wardens are coming to correct the past through dreams I left in that boy's mind. And once they fix the gaping hole you monsters left behind, I can continue my work."

The man continued to chuckle in glee as he rubbed the skull of the man that was trapped behind a iron cage, "After all, power and progress will wait for no man, and the truth of our rebellion will come to the light," the man hysterically laughed.

**Well done with the rewrite, now the Keep is in one chapter. Keep reading to find out what happens next. **

**Omake**

In the center of a burning crater were an old man and woman looking over a child. The man named Jon started by asking. "How did a child survive that? The crater is still smoking, but it's a boy with five fingers and five toes, that is really all that matters to me. The Maker has answered our prayers! Let's go home, Marta, and raise the tyke as our own."

As the group watched them take the child away, Aveline asked, "Why does this seem familiar? And why do we think, it's a bird, it's a dragon, no it's Superman?"

The group raised their shoulders in confusion and just took the raw orb from the crater that was crafted into a legendary sword, a sword that could be used to save the world from dangers beyond this world. The weapon was destined for a man that would have the strength of a hundred qunari, or something like that. It mattered little to them as they had darkspawn to deal with, and so they left to finish their quest.

**Author Notes**

**1) Aveline now needs dreamless sleeping potions to sleep at night. Bet you wonder what is it that Aveline knows that the Archdemon was after. Too bad I am not telling, at least yet.**

**2) I did a lot of changing around for the rewrite, including Bodahn's scene. Especially as I looked back at it, I felt the characters were cheated and made them not so important despite being such in later chapters. **

**3) I thought since the mage could call to Levi in his dreams, then a sedated Aveline would be able to hear it too if he's nearby.**

**4) For major quest, I wanted to do Soldier's Peak first, so I added Loghain to give a reason to go their first. I felt it odd that his men weren't there in the game to claim the fort but figured since he thought it would be unless.**

**Character Stats**

Name: Alistair

Added School: Spirit Warrior

Nest

Name: Sten

Added School: Templar


	11. Chapter 11: A Truth Hidden in the Past

Dragon Age Abomination's Origins

Chapter 11: A Truth Hidden in the Past

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Age. This is a story, not a game.**

**Beta Reader: Albert**

**Last Update: 10/21/2014**

Scene I

It took two days for the Grey Warden's assumable to reach Soldier's Peak. A day ahead of schedule as the group went through the maze of tunnels at Soldier's Peak. A trip that some would say was well worth it as they were greeted with an amazing sight. In front of them was not just a huge fort, but a castle with a tall building attached to even taller dual towers surrounded by the mountain it was built on, and stonewalls.

As they approach the fort, Levi could not help but brag, "And… here we are. Soldier's Peak. I told you the map would get us through the tunnels."

"Andraste's blood, how did you find that path on your own?" Shianni asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Levi explained.

"Well you did lead us here, so you might as well as tell us," Morrigan told Levi.

"Well, it came to me in my dreams," Levi explained. "When I was a lad, I tried getting through the tunnel by myself and got horribly lost. But every now and again, since my childhood, I've dreamt of it and dreamed how to get in," stated much to Aveline's shock.

"That is odd, it suggests something else at work," Aveline stated before she turned to Levi. "Levi, would you describe your dreams as almost realistic, that you're not sure they are dreams."

"Yes, in fact I sometimes dream of an old hermit in the tower telling me the story," Levi answered truthfully.

"Then that was no dream," Aveline stated as she stared at the man. "Someone gave you those visions through the Fade as a warning… We believe that something is very wrong within the Peak."

"Are you sure Aveline?" Alistair asked. "We already have to deal with Loghain's men since we have passed their camp."

"We can smell power in the air, taste it even. So we are very sure," Aveline admitted as she looked at Bodahn and Sandal. "Maybe you two should stay back, in case it is just as bad as we fear."

"Hm… that sounds like a good idea as the last thing you need is for me and my boy to get in your way," Bodahn reasoned before turning to his son. "Come on son, we'll set up a base here for the kind lady in case she needs us and look after the horses."

Sandal nodded as he exclaimed, "Horsy."

"Ranger, why don't you also stay back," Shianni reasoned and the dog just looked at her with puppy eyes. "I need to make sure our friends are safe."

The dog gave a bark of acknowledgment as it moved to guard the two dwarves, ready to give his life for his mistress as the group moved to the mouth of the fortress up the hill as Aveline turned to Levi, "Levi, we recommend you stay behind as it will be dangerous. We can't promise that you'll live if you continue."

"Not a chance Warden," Levi respectfully bowed. "I waited my whole life for the truth. I am not about to give up, even if it's dangerous."

Aveline nodded in acceptance, "Very well, you may follow, but you must stay out of our way and follow our orders to the letter, even when things become strange."

Levi nodded in agreement, as they moved towards the Keep.

Scene II

It was a short, cautious walk as they reached the entrance of the Vigil Keep to find signs of a battle, both young and old. Across the field were the old corpses torn apart as they stuck out like a sore thumb. Corpses were both fresh and old and some of them were Loghain's own men as weapons were scattered across the field. Something terrible had happen and they needed answers as they moved to examine the corpses but found nothing indicating the cause.

Nothing but shimmers in the field as the images began to take shape, forming into an energy they could not ignore as it made them a captive audience as the world turned blue. Soon faces appeared as they traveled into the past to see the Grey Wardens of old defend the stone stairs leading up to the main building. They saw archers and mages lay waste to Arland's troops that were dying by the scores.

In the background, the commanding officer realized they were losing as he ordered them to retreat, "Fall back. Fall back, already."

"Taking the Peak will not be easy m'lord," a soldier reported to his commander.

"I gave the Wardens one chance to die with honor," the commander snarled. "Instead they hold up like cowards. We will follow the king's advice, then. Starve them out."

"But the Peak has months of supplies," the soldier reported to dissuade him from that course, but the commander had other ideas.

"Then we will wait. When they are too weak to lift their weapons we will send them to their final judgment," the commander snarled before the image dissipated, freeing the captive audience to move.

One Levi took advantage as he spoke up, "Wh-what was that? I felt a bit woozy there. I'm not mad, am I? You saw it too?"

Leliana nodded 'yes' as she sung, "I heard an Orlesian ballad telling about something like this. A beauty trapped in a dream. In the song, Bellissa never wakes up."

"Your pretty friend here is making me nervous, Wardens," Levi commented. "How is this possible? The place must truly be haunted."

"It feels like the Veil has weakened," Aveline answered.

"What Veil?" Levi stammered as he pointed to Aveline as two curled horns appeared just barely above her head.

"You know, the barrier between this world and the Fade, the very veil that keeps demons out of this world," Aveline stated in annoyance.

"Demons?" Levi asked with great concern. "Are you sure?"

"We can sense them, in the air, in the sky," Aveline listed off before she pulled out a sword to stab deep into a corpse's head as it began to moan, "And now into the corpses of the dead as they can't find a living host."

"What?" Shianni asked in horror as she watched the newly departed rise up again to take vengeance.

She watched as fresh corpses mummified before her very eyes before in a panic she let her knives fly, taking down the small horde behind her. She was still shaking, as she looked at the other corpses, unmoving. She realized they had already been killed again. So she breathed a sigh of relief as her companions came to her side, ready to fight before Aveline gave the all clear.

She then sighed, "Yep, definitely demons. This is going to be a mess," she added before she headed to the gate's entrance. "Definitely a mess, someone is keeping the demons in."

"Who?" Morrigan asked with interest.

"A very powerful Mage?" Aveline stated.

"Does that… you… you…" Shianni tailed off and Aveline honed in.

"Are we trapped too… possibly," Aveline theorized. "We could potentially break out with full force but it will be painful and while the Veil is open, demons could escape to this world as well. We need to close it and possibly deal with the man holding these demons."

"So we have to go in to deal with it?" Sten asked the mage.

"Yep," Aveline stated as she headed towards the Keep with her companions close at hand followed by a scared Levi.

Scene III

Soldier's Keep was once a beautiful fortress but now was filled with cobwebs played by apparitions who are reliving the past throughout the fort. As the group watched the fort's history unfold, they witnessed a black haired woman in massive Grey Warden Commander armor talk to another, a young mage in green robes named Avernus who gave a sad report, "The men's morale is low and my spells are of little use in this matter Commander."

"There is more than leading men with sorcery, Avernus. I'll remind them that they are Wardens," Sophia stated as she rallied the men. "Men I won't lie to you, the situation is grim. Our forces are outnumbered. Our bellies are empty and our hearts are sagging. But we are Wardens! Darkspawn flee when they hear our horns! Archdemons die when they taste our blades! So are we to bend our knee to a mere human despot? No! I for one will never give up. I for one will never surrender just to dance on Arland's gallows. So I propose here and now, in these hallowed halls, where generations of our brethren stood vigil against darkspawn and evil, that we send a message to that fat bastard Arland. That in this scared place, proud warriors, strong warriors stood defiant! And would rather die then submit to tyranny!" Sophia yelled with her men yelling in agreement before the vision faded away, leaving the current Grey Wardens alone.

"So brave," Levi spoke in admiration, "even when starving and my great-great-grandmother stood with them."

"Was this King Arland a tyrant?" Shianni asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He was a brutal one, as are many kings," Aveline answered Shianni.

"How did you know that?" Levi asked. "There are not many records that survived after Denerim was burned in the War of Succession that followed Arland death. Denerim itself was burned down to the ground in the ten year war."

"We say pieces of the man's life," Aveline stated to Levi. "We remember the blood and depth of his treachery as we watched it all from the Fade. It was not a pretty picture."

"Okay…" Levi stammered as he looked at the others for answers, only to be waved off by Alistair.

"Just go with it, make your life so much easier," Alistair told him as the others nodded in agreement before Aveline shushed them.

"Cut the chatter you two we got real trouble in the next room," Aveline stated as approached the door.

"What kind of trouble?" Sten asked.

"The living kind," Aveline stated as she opened the door to a large room with a single fireplace and a single living occupant. A knight sat in front of the fire surrounded by his comrades' corpses.

Alone, the group slowly approached the man while Levi moved behind the Wardens, away from danger as the single knight turned his head to the approaching group, "Have you come to kill me?"

"What do you think?"Aveline asked the down knight, who turned his head slightly to see who had spoken.

"So the Grey Wardens have come, well I'm afraid you'll be disappointed, I am all that is left of my men," the knight said as he stared at the flame. "And my time will soon be over."

"What happened?" Shianni asked.

"What do you think, elf," the knight said in disdained. "We were attacked by demons off all kinds as we tried to conquer this place. Except this place cannot be conquered, it is only a place to die," the knight sighed at the flame. "You're here to close the Veil?"

"Yes," Aveline answered.

"Then I wish you luck with the evil outside that hole in the Veil while I must worry about the demon here, a walking corpse. Some things can never be forgiven or allowed," the knight laminated to the flame.

"What do you mean good man?" Alistair asked the downed knight.

"You'll close the veil, or won't, it matters little to me, as I will die soon. Right demon?" the knight asked as he turned to face a tall, thin mummified corpse in silk robes and a pointy hat that appeared right beside the knight.

The creature, with an open, hollow mouth stared at the knight as it forced the knight to rise off the ground. Before the creature turned the man into an ice sculptor and shattered him into pieces across the floor. The mummy laughed as it turned to face Aveline, who had a spell ready in hand with two templars backing her up. The demon laughed out before his death, "Hello Old One!

"Hello demon," Aveline replied as she unleashed her built up spell called Mana Clash on the mummy as Sten and Alistair backed her up with Holly Smite.

Aveline smiled as the wave of magic destroyed the corpse in a single shot. The ruined body crumbled onto the ground, sticking out like a sore thumb as Shianni approached the corpse, giving it a light tap to make sure it was dead. "What was that?" Shianni asked.

"It is a mage's corpse taken over by a pride demon, we believe they are called arcane horrors," Aveline answered. "Pride demons are demons that are equal in power to desire demons, but they feed on pride while desire demons feed off of greed. Generally, they are very powerful, but there are exceptions when you're feeling a little dose of power."

"Too bad the same could not be said for the poor man," Alistair stated as he kicked chunks of the knight away while Morrigan looked at them with distain.

"Well there goes all reason we were here in the first place," Morrigan said in distain.

"Perhaps, but we still have a job to do if all want to get out of here alive," Aveline pointed out. "Leaving the Veil ripped would invite more demons to come, not to mention we did promise to help Levi. We might as well finish our job."

"What kind of demons can we expect?" Shianni asked for the group.

"Well since pride demons are here, we can expect every other kind of demon which forms in the mortal realm since they are the strongest demons," Aveline explained for the group. "The most common are weak shade demons along with rage demons; you know them when you see them as rage demons appear engulfed in flames, and the shade demons that prefer the shadows. Next are sloth and hunger demons, both of which are shapeshifters though sloth demons only go for live possession and hunger demons prefer corpses. Then you have desire and pride demons, one is more mystical and more willing to talk to you to make you a thrall, the other is powerful that prefers brute magical strength. There are also fear demons with their trawls terror demons, along with a few others but those are rare and rarely work with other demons, so don't worry about them. Anymore questions?"

"What do you think this evil is the knight is talking about?" Shianni asked.

"We don't know, but we will find out," Aveline promised as she led the group into the Keep.

Scene IV

In a large room that was once a library, Shianni got to see firsthand a rage demon after breaking down the locked door. She watched as demons that resembled molten lava, with claw hands and fiery body rise up to strike their foes. They screamed out in anger, not at their killers, but at the rebellion and at a man named Avernus. Shianni also watched with morbid fascination how quickly the demons were dispersed by mage's ice spells like the Cone of Cold or their melee weapons like her knives. It was a brief fight as Shianni watched the demons dissolved into the ground.

The demons departure would cause another rippled vision from a book that lay on the ground. The same book in which an older mage was writing as his young helper held the door as someone tried to break into the room. The young mage told the archivist older mage to hurry, but he replied that he needed to write down what had happened and how their grand rebellion had died in stillbirth.

"We never should've done it," the young mage shrieked. "Wardens aren't supposed to oppose kings and princes."

"Should we stand idly by while-" the archivist never finished as the door was broken down and the vision ended, leaving Levi confused.

"Another one… Rebellion? What's this about a rebellion? If only the book weren't burned."

"I think rebellion sums it all up," Morrigan joked, as Alistair looked thoughtful.

"So that is why the Wardens were exiled, they were used to rebel against King Arland," Alistair theorized.

"Let's hope we don't share a similar fate," Shianni commented as Aveline shook her head.

"We can only hope," Aveline stated as she looked through the library. "Though we think our reasons to fight are more important than theirs."

"You do think what Sophia did was just, don't you?" Levi asked as he picked up books and any records he could find of the period to prove his family was hero.

"Rebellions instigated by the upper class are rarely just, and more political in nature," Aveline stated with a thoughtful look. "However, it's too early to say one way or another. Let's get some more information before we make a conclusion," Aveline suggested as she looked up the stairs to the next level with intent.

"Aveline?" Shianni asked.

"Very close to the rip, we can feel the Fade," Aveline stated, as she tasted the air. "We say that we are directly underneath it and soon will be done with this place. We can also feel another vision up ahead," Aveline tailed off as they made their way up the stairs into the large meeting hall at Vigil Keep.

Scene V

For the captive audience, the Grey Warden group watched the Wardens of old last stand. They watched Sophia Dryden rallying the troops against Kind Arland as they stood upon summon circles in a large room with paintings that acted as a dining hall. She was pushing them hard; pressing any advantage she had but knew she was losing as she killed one soldier that broke through her line. So she gave the order, "Avernus, we need you."

The mage followed Sophia's order to the letter as he chanted for some help in the form of demons, starting with rage demons and shades, ghoulish creatures, wrapped entirely in cloth except for their eyes. It was a mistake as the demons turned on the Wardens and began slaughtering them.

Avernus tried to stop them by barking out orders to attack the king, but the demon revealed it was too late as it spoke back in a smug tone, "So much pain, death and all yes… blood. The Veil has been torn; your soul is mine Avernus."

Avernus stepped back in fear and stammered, "Acolytes, the battle is lost," before he ran away, leaving Sophia to curse his name.

That was the vision the living got and Levi watched in horror, "Sophia, what have you done."

Aveline was not as unnerved by the image as she scanned the scene for demons. She waited until the aspiration cleared to see a threat in front of Levi. "Levi, look out!" Aveline stated as she used the Pull Spell to prevent a mangled hand from swapping Levi down.

Levi was far away from the summoning circles and danger. In each summoning circle were corpses of the old Grey Wardens that helped summon the demons, but that was not the worst of it as the creature that Aveline must face to save Levi. It was a powerful creature that looked like a human that met a meat grinder, as its flesh was rapped upon itself. A creature that was once a mage before it turned into the most evil of monsters against its will, an abomination, who summoned other allies in the form of demons.

Levi wisely stepped back as Aveline took charged, "Shianni, Leliana, take out those corpses before helping the boys with the abomination. Morrigan you're going to help us take care of the demons. Everyone go!"

The rogues immediately responded as with a flick and throw, arrows and knives into the corpses head as Alistair and Sten moved in to strike. Alistair moved in close, using his shield to block its physical strikes, keeping the creature occupied with quick jabs as he pushed it back. Only to stop when Leliana and Shianni joined the fight, taking snippets any time the two could see flesh while Sten rushed to the abomination's opening. The creature did not have a warning as Sten sliced into its side.

The abomination roared in pain, but did not fall. In fact, it got stronger as Alistair found out when he felt a great force push him away, right into the wall while unleashing a Flame Blast right into Sten. Sten was forced back while Alistair grunted as he laid against the stone wall as demon turned to face the two rogues. The two rogues jumped away from a fireball. The abomination gave a satisfied smile until it saw a wave of magic burst in the room. Alistair felt relief as he rose up as the singe dissipated from Sten's wounds, as a new player stepped-up to plate. It saw Aveline come up with its minions dispersed in the mortal realm.

Aveline started her attack with a Pull spell to bring it closer, before she hit it with a Cone of Cold followed up with Stone Fist and Crushing Prison. The attack broke skin and slowed it down from the weight as Aveline jumped back, not realizing a second mage was following up. Morrigan cursed the creature as with a Vulnerability Hex and of Curse of Mortality. A deadly combo as it left the creature vulnerable to other attacks while severally weakening its strength and speed. Something Aveline took advantage by using a rapid number of spirit arrows. It exploded in flames, blinding the group for a second. When their vision cleared, they saw the field was cleared of demons.

All that remained was the glowing green field that stood near the summoning circle, as Levi sat down, "The Wardens summoned demons. I can't believe it. And my grandmother… she knew."

"I guess you won't find honor after all," Sten commented.

"I'm sorry, Levi," Leliana told Levi as Aveline looked beyond the man.

As the group gave Levi a pat on the back, Aveline examined the Veil, "So this is where all the trouble started." Aveline briefly touched the veil as she exclaimed, "So the man who caused all this death is the one that unintentionally ripped the Veil."

"He's still Alive!" Levi exclaimed in shock for the group.

"We think so, and he'll have a lot to answer for when we get our hands on him. Leaving the Veil opened as long as he did, he's lucky the tare did not spread beyond the Fortress," Aveline snarled as she pulled out her staff. "It's been a long time since we worked on the Veil, and now we work on it again to repair it."

"Can you do it?" Shianni asked.

"Yes," Aveline answered as her voice began to become more demonic. "I remember it was like yesterday when several of us built the Veil.

"Is that why the demon called you the Old One?" Sten asked.

"Some do, most don't care," Aveline said in her regular tone while Leliana looked shock.

"How old is the demon part of you?" Leliana asked as Levi wisely kept quite.

"We are old enough that we remember the world when it was a ball of molten rock," Aveline stated with a twitch. "We won't go into details as we don't have time. Just know that when we start closing the Veil, demons will try to pour through, and while our magic will keep most at bay, some will get through. So be ready."

Shianni looked at the others, waiting to nod their agreement as Levi moved to hide behind a turned table. With a nod, she stated with conviction, "We are ready."

"Then let's begin," Aveline had ordered as she unleashed a flow of green magic from her palms that shot out into the tear.

Scene VI

It was a tough fight for Aveline as a powerful demon kept the Veil open as waves of lesser demons tried to break through and died trying. Aveline grunted as she wielded the magic, holding out for minutes as the veil slowly shrunk until she felt something come through. It was the very demon holding the tear in place and she was trying to stop Aveline from succeeding. Aveline then yelled out, "We have got company! Keep her away from me as we work."

The group scrambled as a single, purple-skinned female demon appeared. Similar to Aveline, she was a beautiful, deadly creature with curled devil horns, large assets, and flaming hair as she appeared in skimpy clothing. There was only one class of demon that looked like females and that feed off of desire, it was a desire demon and one of the strongest demons they would face.

She moved and danced across the field, wielding magic she flung around while the group scrambled trying to hit a demon that was quicker than a rogue was. Sten and Alistair had to get close and duck under a Vine Whip before the two hit it with a Holly Smite. The strike knocked the desire demon back to the shrinking rip in the Veil. The demon growled as she performed ice spells on the two warriors as they gave a cold yelp and rose off the ground.

"You will not close the Veil again!" the demoness growled as she sent the two warriors flying, Sten barley missing Aveline while Shianni and Leliana were laid on the ground and underneath a heavy Alistair.

As the four rolled to their feet, Morrigan was forced to hold the line. She went on the offensive as she used Walking Bomb but the demon used Spell Shield to absorb the attack before retaliating with Crushing Prison. The effects were devastating as Morrigan began to scream in pain as she was slowly being crushed in the telekinetic prison. It seemed like an eternity until the two templars back on their feet disrupted the demons magic as they knock out the demons Spell Shield with another Holly Smite.

Relieved of the pain and the demon forced back, Morrigan used Pull on the demon to bring it up close. The demon could not stop as she flew towards Morrigan, who transformed into a giant coral snake with its mouth wide open. The demon could do nothing as Morrigan struck in a flash, and two puncture marks appeared on the demon's throat via two fangs. The demon soon became numb while its veins were on fire from the venom coursing through its body, pain relieved when Alistair sent a flaming sword through its chest. The demon slumped as Aveline shot out a burst of green magic into the veil, closing it for good.

The magical backlash went through the entire fort, as the Fade's effect dispersed. Aveline's work was done as she fell to the ground, panting from the effort. She was glad to take Leliana's helping hand as she rose back on her feet while her companions were treating wounds sustained in the fight, especially Morrigan who lost her snake form to treat the aches in her body.

That was when they heard someone clapping from behind them. The living turned to see six corpses behind them, led by a pale, undead woman with braided black and grey hair. Her Grey Wardens Commander Armor was adorned by the golden Warden's symbol on its chest as the corpse stepped down a series of stairs from the kitchen and office that once belonged to the last Grey Warden Commander, Sophia Dryden.

"Most impressive," the corpse in heavy armor spoke in a demonic voice. "We sense you were closing the Veil from the office we were held-up in. You must be very powerful."

The qunari, Sten was about to move to attack when the corpse in heavy armor told them to stop, "Step no further, Wardens. This one would speak with you."

The figure turned to reveal a decaying face, of a stern woman then seemed very familiar to the group. "Who are you exactly?" Aveline asked as she used her magic to regain her strength to confront the demon.

"This one is the Dryden, Commander, and Sophia. All these things," the posed woman answered.

"G-grandmother?" Levi Stammered as he walked around the table and slowly up to the decaying corpse.

"You have slain many of the demon ilks to get here, and this one recognizes the Old One as the one who helped strengthen the veil. However, that is not important for this one would propose a deal," the demon stated.

"Levi, I'm afraid your great-great-grandmother is possessed," Alistair joked with a small quip.

"That or she's really had to let herself go," Levi also joked before he became serious. "My great-great grandmother is dead. I don't know what this is."

"So pride demon, is there anything left of Sophia Dryden in you or is it an empty shell you inhabit now?" Aveline asked, and the demon just looked amused.

"So you know what this one is, well it doesn't matter," Sophia mused while distractedly looking at paintings around the room. "For this one has tasted her memories and seen her thoughts and hidden places, but she is food for this one. We can be most helpful to you Wardens and provide the answers you seek, yes, we can. Why else would this one move through the Peak and speak to you instead of attacking you on sight?"

"Why should we trust you foul beast?" Sten asked.

"What is one woman-child and collection of bones compared to your might?" Sophia asked. "Strike us down if my terms offend. A fool this one would be to betray the Wardens."

"Tell us about this 'deal," Aveline commanded while quoting the 'deal.'

"You can't be serious," Leliana demanded. "There's nothing left of Commander Dryden. She's possessed."

"Your fledging should mind its place: meek, subservient, and quiet like my minions are," Sophia snarled. "This one will answer your question. The Soldier's Peak traps me. This one sees so many tantalizing places in the Dryden's memories. This one would see the world for herself. For me to be free, the old blood sucking mage tower must be destroyed. In return, this one tells you everything about Sophia and gives you an activated Asturian's Might, the sword built by dwarven master smiths. A fine weapon to be traded with some extremely useful information while guaranteeing your Peak will be safe. And all it will cost is for you to let this one go into the world."

Aveline examined the greenish blue blade with its gold hilt and blue handle with interest as it had built in runes within the weapon similar to her staff, the Staff of the Magister Lord, and her twin swords of Day and Night Wolf Fangs. The sword Sophia was showing off had runes that pulled blood from enemy wounds to replenish the owners own health while increasing the users constitution and damage against darkspawn while also weakening any darkspawn nearby. And with a transfer of runes, the blade would be perfect for Alistair or any warrior that used a long sword, making it a tempting offer.

One Shianni was not sure they should take as she asked the demon, "What exactly will you do if we free you?"

Sophia answered truthful, "This one will roam, this one will see, this one will feed, but without me, you will never learn the truth, and unless you find someone who can activate the enchantments, this sword will be useless."

"Alright, we promise not to harm you if you tell us everything you know of Sophia and answer Levi's questions," Aveline told Sophia while being careful with what she said. As Aveline spoke, she signaled Shianni and Leliana to prepare for a possible surprise attack on Sophia, quieting their concerns about making a deal with a demon.

"Fine; ask human, ask away," Sophia commanded Levi.

"Grandmother Sophia, she knew about the demons?" Levi asked.

"Yes she did," the demon answered bluntly. "Avernus blood magic was powerful, more so since he was infected by the vampire disease. It suited her ambitions."

"The old mage was a vampire?" Shianni asked.

"He was and it made him all the more powerful. The infection not only made him physically strong but made his blood magic extremely potent on any nobles that were not willing to stay quite about the rebellion against Arland," Sophia told Shianni. "Of course the blood sucker suggested nudging them harder but she wouldn't let him, until it was almost too late. When they went to met Teyrn Cousland and meet the king's guard instead. She and the blood sucker barley escaped with their lives."

"What happen to the Cousland family?" Aveline asked, "We are part of the Cousland family, and we know that the Cousland's honor would never allow them to betray its allies, even at the cost of their lives. So what happened?"

"The Cousland family was made meek through violence. The Arland had put Teyrn's head on the meeting table, with an apple in his mouth along with several other Cousland members," the demon explained, much to the horror of the group, except to Aveline who was not even fazed.

"But my grandmother was a hero…" Levi stammered out, and the demon answered the man truthfully.

"In her own mind she was, yes. She aspired to rule the land of the waking, to cast out the tyrant king, and to render justice to those who had betrayed her. Cousin Arland was so coy, so devious. Years before she sensed the ESP."

"Sophia was the king's cousin?" Alistair asked with interest.

"The old king died without kin, and the Dryden sought to don the crown," the demon explained to Alistair. "But the boy Arland was thought pliable by those in power, fools. The Dryden was powerful, charismatic, insightful, and ignored. They gave her a choice: death or the Wardens. She bided her time. She waited. She lived. The boy king Arland spread terror to the world of the waking. Spread death. And the Dryden plotted. But Arland's spies were too clever. She was discovered. And her last battle was here."

"And you demon? How did you come to take her?" Levi asked.

"When Avernus deserted her, the Dryden would not die. Fierce pride, lovely delicious terror… this one came to her. She would live in a fashion, and so she does. For this one is honest," the demon had answered Levi.

"Do you have any proof of any of this? And proof of her good deeds and bad?" Levi asked.

"Poor ilk of this body, this one has nothing. Only words lost in the wind," Sophia told Levi.

"I'm sorry Levi," Shianni told Levi, while giving him a bit of comfort.

Levi accepted the elf's comfort before he started to comment, "I don't know what to think. The whole family believed that Sophia was a hero. Truth is she was, and wasn't. Thanks, though. The truth… the truth is good to know."

"And it is done, this one kept its word," Sophia told the group. "Now you will go and do this one's biding."

"Your right, were done," Aveline stated before she signaled Shianni and Leliana to strike.

Before the demon could comprehend what Aveline had meant, Leliana and Shianni attacked the demon with knives and arrows. The corpse of the former Warden Commander had multiple arrows and knives sticking out of it as it began to fall to the ground while the two warriors rushed the other corpses, quickly taking them apart with precession.

"What… but you promised…. this one…" Sophia stammered out in shock while Aveline shook her head.

"We promised that 'we ourselves' wouldn't kill you. We mention nothing about our companions not killing you. Next time you make a deal with a desire demon, make sure there are no loopholes," Aveline stated. "Besides, we have enough knowledge to activate basic runes on this weapon and we have an enchanter in camp. So your services are not required and we bid you to rest in the body you had possessed."

The demon could only stammer, "Betrayer!" just before it died and the corpse final caught up to time as it fell apart leaving just dust and bones and leaving Levi to cry at his mother's betrayal.

"Levi." Levi turned to see Shianni as she looked over the man. "If you want, we can handle things from here while you lay your ancestor to rest," Shianni suggested.

Levi blinked, hesitant to speak when he asked, "Do you think Avernus would have any proof of Sophia's actions? Would we still find something?"

"We don't know," Aveline had answered a distraught Levi.

"Then I have my answer," Levi stated. "She may not have been the hero we wanted, but the world needs to know the truth, regardless of what we have. And I need to find proof to show the world."

"Well then, let's get a move on. We will come back for her armor and papers for you to keep once were done," Shianni blurted out. "I mean we have little use for her armor and it does belong to your family."

"I think that would be fine," Levi smiled while Aveline moved towards the remains of Sophia.

Aveline wasted no time in taking the Asturian's Might and gave the weapon to Alistair, after activating the ruins in the blade before handing it off, "I believe you know what to do with this."

"I have Sandal look at it when we get back," Alistair smiled as he flexed the sword. "To the tower then?"

"To the tower," the group nodded as they walked towards the tower.

Scene VII

The journey to the tower was quick, as there were only a few corpses left over when the Veil closed. They did not stop except in a large study filled with books and paintings. Sadly, the only thing of valuable to Levi was Sophia's journal that revealed nothing as the last entry was her rising through the ranks of the Grey Wardens, not the proof he was looking for.

Now they were in the Avernus's Tower, a spooky place despite being empty of corpses and demons. Levi felt terrible things had happened in the tower. He did not know how right he was when he came across a book log made by the blood mage on experiments performed on captured soldiers and fellow Grey Wardens.

Aveline read out loud some of Avernus's' extensive experiments, "Day 32: The subject is not responding to the stimuli. Testing the pain threshold has undiscovered nothing. Only three subjects are left.

"Day 82: If only I could reproduce last night's extraordinary success. Electricity is only a catalyst. The blood is the key.

"Day 97: Energy and blood. Repeated applications have duplicated the results. I conjecture success can be induced alchemically. But there are no more subjects left. If only I have one more or a dozen more, the things I could do," Aveline stated as she slowly closed the book, allowing Shianni, Leliana and Alistair to show their disgust.

"That is disgusting, he can't be allowed to live," Leliana stated.

"I have to agree with your pretty friend," Levi told the Wardens.

"We agree, as there are some evils that should not live," Aveline commented as she took a few more books and a flask filled with a black liquid and research notes she put in her infinity seal bag.

"What was that?" Shianni asked

"It was apparently Avernus's own research made into alchemic form," Aveline stated. "It's a very potent potion that can unlock powers within the Grey Wardens, along with ways to extend a Grey Warden's lifespan. It could save so many to look into, so we were going to give it to Grey Wardens as a whole once this mess is over."

"You're willing to save research of a mad man that cost so many lives?" Alistair asked in shock.

"We cannot ignore progress, even if it done unethically, otherwise their lives would mean nothing," Aveline stated while Alistair fell back, especially as Shianni added her own opinion.

"I have to agree with Aveline, especially if all of us can live more than the thirty years we now face," Shianni added to convince Alistair.

"Alright, I'll agree to it, but I still think Avernus needs to die," Alistair stated. "Someone like him would not stop no matter the price."

"We agree and that's why we need to make sure you are ready," Aveline stated as she explained vampirism disease. "Vampires are people infected by a disease that only affects one out of a hundred. Giving those infected with enhanced strength, resistance to spirit attack and increase in power mage's blood magic. They also have two long fangs that allow them to puncture the body of their victims. Once they have punctured their victims, they lick or suck the necessary amount of blood from them to obtain the concentrations of iron, calcium, and miniscule amount of lyrium in blood, along with the necessary amount of food and water to survive. That is why the Chantry had a kill on sight order for anyone infected."

"Well, I figure the spiritual thing was silly, but I thought immortality part was the only reason that people try to get bitten," Leliana commented.

"That is just a rumor, not a fact, as a vampire lifespan is pushed beyond its limit," Aveline stated. "You see, the body's brain normally shuts down as the organs began to fail when the body starts getting too old. A vampire's brain can't shut off the pain or shut down. So while they live longer, their bodies don't as it falls apart to the point that there are no functioning organs left. It results in a slow, painful death that tortures the mind and soul. Especially, when a vampire wakes up one morning and realizes they can't move any part of their body as the muscles have deteriorated to the point they don't even function."

"Okay, so being bitten leads to the worse kind of death," Shianni commented. "Do you have any other advice?"

"Vampires show weakness when faced with the elements like fire, ice, and lightning, while they are highly resisted to spiritual attacks," Aveline explained to the group. "Other than that, just aim to kill like you would with any other sentient being and we should be fine. Does anyone have anything else? Then let's go."

Scene VIII

In a huge room that appeared to have been once used as a Chantry before it was converted into a torture room, many bones hung in iron cages or irons attached to the wall. They were victims that had died a long time ago thanks to Avernus. At the room's end was a stage with small stairways at each end, making it the high point of the room, overlooked by a statue of Andraste. It would be where priest would sing the Chant of Light, but no priest would be caught in front of an altar stained with the blood of the innocents both recent and in the distant past.

One recent was a woman in medium armor as he sucked her dry. He had been hungry for so long and not had fresh food in any form including that of this coward. He was caught up in devouring his food, until he noticed he had guests, four humans, a elf, and a qunari. So he let the poor girl go as he sipped the blood and ushered the odd group into his chamber, "Ah, I was expecting someone or something. Please come in,"

The odd group acknowledged the old man's request with caution as the old man walked down to their level. "I am sorry you had to see the girl I drained. I hadn't had a good source of fresh blood in years and she was a coward when she ran away, leaving her fellow comrades to die. She didn't make it far, as I found her hiding while the Veil was ripped, unfortunately for her as my mind was a haze while trying to keep the demons contained. But now that the veil has been mended, I can think straight."

"So you're Avernus, the old Mage that caused this mess," Shianni commented.

"That's right, I am Avernus," the old man stated.

"How is your body mostly intact?" Aveline asked. "You must be over two centuries old. Your body should have fallen apart a century ago. How are you not in pain and able to move around?"

"I found a way through my research in blood, which allowed me to extend my life and regenerate my own body. But it can only go so far. I only have a short time before my body fails," Avernus admitted.

"Careful," Leliana advised. "This… man had dabbled in matters forbidden by the Maker and Andraste. He may look frail, but don't trust him."

"So the Maker told you that did he?" Avernus snarled. "Short-sighted men have forbidden my research, not any god or prophet. (Tsk) Enough."

"It seems they are not the only one short-sighted," Sten commented.

"So says the barbaric qunari," Avernus countered before he asked his own questions. "Why are you here? What is your intent?"

"We have seen the journal chronicling your experiments," Shianni stated with a growing anger.

"They were necessary. Any tool, any iota of information that could defeat the foul demons and corrupt darkspawn was justified. As a Warden, you should know that," Avernus explained, more to himself then to the group.

"Necessary?" Alistair commented. "Having to relieve yourself after an eight-hour ride is necessary, but there's no excuse for summoning demons and experimenting on people."

'"Charming," Avernus commented with distain.

"How do you know we are Wardens?" Aveline asked Avernus.

"A combination of my research and blood magic and it also tells me that you are an abomination. I didn't know your kind could be sane or not a bloodthirsty creature like the rest of your kind is. But even without my magic, it was easy to tell, as whom else would brave Soldier's Peak?" Avernus asked rhetorically.

"We want some answers," Aveline stated.

"To what question, I wonder? Ask," Avernus commanded.

The group then started to ask questions to fill in a few missing pieces, like when he started the experiments to stop the demonic tide and how he tore the Veil. Avernus explained he been researching for years to stop the demonic tide and found answers in the taint. He also explained it took months of research to summon all the largest number demons in demonic lore. He was so proud of it, even if it failed. It was only when Aveline pointed out that what he had done was even worst then the demons made him reconsider. It eventually led to the rebellion, when Shianni suggested they allowed Levi to ask his question.

"Master mage, uh, sir," Levi started to speak slowly. "My family name has been worth less than dirt for over a century. Do you have any proof that Sophia was a hero or a villain?"

"The boy who braved the mists, so you heeded my call," Avernus commented before he began to laugh. "And you are a Dryden. The cosmos has a sense of humor."

Aveline realize what he was talking about, "You were the one who gave him the visions to get here. You warned him of the dangers while forcing him to seek the people that could get to Soldier's Peak. You wanted him to get the Wardens, all so you could end the threat before it could be a danger to the world."

"Smart girl," Avernus commented, "yes on all accounts."

"Can you just answer his question," Morrigan snipped.

Avernus complied with Morrigan's request, "Your great-great-grandmother was the best of us, brave, charismatic, fiery and utterly devoted to the fight. But still we lost. We fought against a tyrant, you know. We were so full of vigor back then, so blind to consequences. But proof? There's none to be had."

"I'm sorry Levi," Shianni comforted Levi.

"I… I had hopped but thank you Shianni," Levi nodded to Shianni.

"Now that we have that settled, the time for questions is over," Aveline stated.

"Certainly," Avernus nodded. "It seems you are done here. With the Veil mended, I would seek to continue my experiments in peace. Perhaps I could advance the Warden's knowledge one last time before age claims me."

"We are sorry, but you show no regret in what you have done and our companions would hate us if we let a psychopath like you live. She we are compelled to kill you," Aveline stated as the group smiled behind Aveline's back.

"Then I accept your punishment," Avernus kneeled ready to be killed. Aveline walked up to him with her swords out, ready to strike.

However, when she brought her sword down, Avernus caught her blade with a change of heart. "Of course, why should I care about Wardens who allow creatures like you in the order," Avernus snarled and threw Aveline into Morrigan. Both rolled on the ground when he yelled, "I will not die here!"

He rushed the group and got between the two warriors. Avernus then punched Alistair in the face so hard it made him stagger while he slapped Sten across the room. Leliana tried to get out her bow and arrow, but Avernus proved to be too quick. She barely avoided getting a severe beating as she pulled off acrobatic jumps and leaps as she avoided the vampire's blood whip that was strong enough to cut stone. While Avernus was busy with Leliana, Shianni went behind the vampire and stabbed the old man in the back. A strike that failed to kill the vampire, and instead got his attention as he had turned his attention towards Shianni.

Shianni now was avoiding his bloody whip as Leliana got her bow out and let an arrow. The arrow went through Avernus leg and pinned him to the stone floor. In pain, Avernus tried to pull the arrow out, but Alistair and Sten distracted him, as they appeared to strike him down. In response to their attempted strike, he grabbed the blades and held onto them, despite Alistair's blade having fire and lightning runes built in. The vampire was about to shrug off the two warriors when Morrigan hit him with a powerful illusion spell.

In a dream state, Avernus had shrugged off the two warriors as he pulled the Warden's sword down into the others stomach, killing them as he went to tear the others apart, using his blood whip. He took great delight in killing every living thing with a cruel smile. He soaked in the victory, but notice something was off. The walls began to shape into people. Into the souls of his fellow Wardens, acolytes, and friends that had come to hunt him, to yell at him. To declare it was his fault that they were dead, to eat away at his gilt. He screamed at them pleading that it was not his fault, never realizing he was going to die.

For in the real world, the new Grey Warden group was fine. That they were circling the screaming mage as Shianni came behind him with a knife in her hand. A knife she raised high before she brought the blade down onto his head. He died, never once leaving the illusion world, begging for forgiveness on what cannot be forgiven as darkness took him. Avernus died a lonely death as the group moved on, away from rotting corpse of a rotten man as they walked away from Avernus's torture room.

Scene IX

Once they were far away from the taint that was Avernus's lair, Levi congratulated the group, "You've all done it, Soldier's Peak is safe again. A good thing you all took care of that Avernus, a vampire blood mage in the Wardens home! Common folk should never hear of that. Some still distrust Wardens, even during a Blight. They are crazy buggers. But there was no proof to redeem my family."

"The past won't offer redemption, instead try the future," Aveline suggested.

"Agreed, the past shouldn't matter as long you do something with the life you have," Sten said following Aveline's advice.

"For so long, I was focused on the past for answers, but I think I would have been better off had I stayed at home," Levi mussed. "Enough of that, I find myself at a loss. You have a whole fortress to control; I supposed I should start plying my trade again."

"Is there any way we can convince you to stay?" Shianni asked Levi.

"You know I'm no good in a fight," Levi stated. "But I'm a fair trader, if I do say so myself. My cousins have been looking for a safe place to store trade goods and the Peak will do nicely. Whatever the Drydens have to offer are yours, for a sizeable discount!"

"Look like we are done here," Alistair commented. "A demonic invasion thwarted, a Warden base safely rescued. We do good work."

Epilogue

It has been hours since the Wardens left and Levi's family did quick work restoring the Peak. In the days to come, it became a main traveling weigh-station and standing on display near the front door was Sophia's armor. Where she would be remembered and revered even though the family have no idea what she had done, and of course never would, as Levi planed to take the truth to his grave.

End Epilogue

Scene X

As the group pointed their horses towards Lake Calenhad, Shianni rode on a wagon with Alistair sat holding the rings with his new sword on his belt after Sandal inspection. As they road in silence, she nervously asked, "Alistair, are you mad that I chose to keep Avernus' research?"

"No," Alistair sighed. "I can understand why you kept it and I can never be mad at such a beautiful girl."

"You think… I am… beautiful," Shianni stammered.

"Of course you are, your also ravishing, resourcefully, and all those other things you'd probably hurt me for not saying," Alistair said bashful and truthfully.

"Thank you Alistair, my dashingly hansom man," Shianni blushed before she gave him a peck on the check. "And I care for you a lot and I hope we can stay together always."

Alistair smirked as he came closer and kissed her. Behind the wagon, on a horse taken from the Peak, Aveline could not help but comment. "Finally, they kiss. We were starting to worry that they would never admit their feelings to each other."

Ridding beside her was Leliana, who normally liked a bit of gossip but had a far more important question to asked, "Um… Aveline? Are you going to tell me what it is the Archdemon wants from you?"

Aveline looked Leliana in the eye before she deflected Leliana's question with a counter question, "Are you going to reveal the real reason why you are here in Ferelden?"

How did you-" Leliana began to ask but stopped as Aveline began to answer her question.

"I can see through your eyes. You were hurt so much that you wanted to escape your way of life. We don't blame you but it's the point. There is something so personal that you want to keep it a secret. We hope to never reveal our secret, but we feel we may have to soon. However, if you want to talk to me about your secret, we are right here. And if we decide to tell you, we will reveal all so that you may understand why it is better you did not know earlier."

Leliana nodded in understanding as the group galloped to the Circle of Magi's Tower.

**Thanks for reading. Also, I need to know peoples' opinion, so please review it to recommend if I should continue or scrap the story, or at least a few chapters.**

**Author Notes**

**1) What I really hate is you can't destroy the corpses on the ground. Especially, since you can tell it will just jump up and to attack you. Well, this is my story and what I say goes.**

**2) If you look closely, a third of the people there were mages. Thought that should be noted, since the Grey Wardens only have one in each company.**

**3) I thought that since abominations were people posed by demons, they should be able to use some magic, despite being insane.**

**4) Aveline is more powerful then Avernus or the demon, so I skipped around for them to need their help and have Aveline seal the veil. Now all that is left are those**

**5) I wonder why Sophia does not have Asturian's Might on her. I mean it is an impressive blade and she would not want to leave it stuck in storage when she can use the blade in battle. So I decided that she should have it as the Grey Warden commander.**

**6) I made Avernus a vampire mainly since I wanted him tougher to take down in the final battle then a frail body easily wacked. On a side note, just because he is a vampire, does not mean he is like in the movies. He will have obvious enhancements, weaknesses, and of course, a reason many others avoid being a vampire.**

**7) Lyrium in the Dragon Age universe is even in the air and blood. Too much exposure and after generations they built up immunity to it (dwarves).**

**8) After every arc, I plan a little epilogue sort of like that at the end of the game but figure to have it at the end of the arc.**


	12. Chapter 12: The Broken Circle

Dragon Age Abomination's Origins

Chapter 12: The Broken Circle

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Age or a pet dragon. Though, it would be fun if I owned both, especially the dragon (I did have a bearded dragon for many years, but…).**

**Beta Reader: Albert**

**Last Update: 10/21/2014**

Scene I

It was evening when the Grey Wardens and their companions reached the top of a hill overlooking the large blue lake known as Lake Calenhad that stretched further than the eye could see. At Little Comer Lake's Beach was a small tavern that was called the Spoil Princess, which stood near a small dock that was unremarkable other then the fact it led to the large Ivory Tower on an island that holds the Circle of Magi. On top of the hill, looking over the bay they witnessed a queer sight, a man scavenging one of the many bodies of qunari that were strewn along the hill.

Sten was looking for such a site to find his sword, so they approached the man stripping its remains. After they realized there was no sword among the remains, Sten grabbed the man, demanding where his swords was, "Where is my sword!"

"I don't rightly know what you're talking about," the man stammered as Sten tighten his grip.

"I'd tell him if I were you," Morrigan suggested to the scared man. "Otherwise Sten will show you the brutality his people are famous for."

"I don't have it. I swear by Andraste's knickers I don't have it," the man cried as Sten lowered him to the ground when he realized he was telling the truth. He then explained his plight. He had been sold the scavenging rights to the site from a man name Faryn from Frost Back Mountain. Of course, Faryn forgot to tell him he already had picked them clean to the bone, so he no reason to keep quiet about who sold the scavenging rights to him.

"So this Faryn has Sten's sword," Aveline mussed. "We'll have to talk to him to get the sword back."

The scavenger liked it as the man nodded in agreement. "If you see him tell him I sent you," he laughed before he made a hasty retreat far away from the angry qunari.

A qunari that wanted to run to Frost Back Mountains to find his sword but only stopped because of Aveline's request, "Sten, were sorry, but we're running close on time. If you want, you can go. You do not have to follow us any further if don't want to do so."

Sten was silent for a moment before stating, "No, I promised to aid you and in doing so that I would regain my honor. I will not back down until my job is done and my honor is regained."

"Good because we have a lot of work to do," Shianni stated as she held up some papers. "Do you want to go to the Circle now, or get some information first?"

"Information is good, and we believe we have some jobs from the Blackstone Irregulars in the area," Aveline pointed out. "Informing a grieving widow she lost a loved one and to steal back supplies taken." So the group split up, leaving the horses with Bodahn for safekeeping.

Alistair and Shianni with Ranger volunteered to inform the widow within the tavern, while Sten and Morrigan retrieve the supplies, leaving Aveline and Leliana to find out information on the Circle and Tower as they headed down the hill. Parting ways as Morrigan and Sten walked with a stern step to a small group of mercenaries as the rest headed to the tavern. Aveline and Leliana remained outside the tavern to get information, with most coming from a man named Kester. He explained a templar named Carroll was put in charge of his boat despite the fact he did not know the difference between the bow and the stern. No one knew what had happened to the Tower, but they agreed it probably dealt with dark magic as the tower had been oddly quiet, as though something bad was happening.

Aveline thanked Kester as Alistair walked out of the tavern with an obvious red slap mark on his face. "What happened to you?" Aveline asked.

"This is why I insist that Shianni talk to grieving widows. I seem to be… insensitive when I try to cheer them up," Alistair stated while Shianni giggled.

"Well, beside the fact you can't give any bad news without risking your life, do you have anything to report?" Aveline asked.

"Nothing except that the Tower is under lockdown and will be for some time," Alistair commented as a man from the shadows approached with a knife in hand and a sack on his back.

A person Aveline noticed as she turned to face the man in full dark-leather armor with cap. "Stop where you are," Aveline demanded as she held her blade.

"Whoa, calm down Warden, I am not here to fight," the man stated as he put his blade down. "In fact I'm here for a proposition once I determined who you were as I watched from the shadows."

The group still had their weapons drawn as Shianni asked, "Who are you?"

"I represent the Mage's Collective, a group of mages interested in pursuing their lives without the constant scrutiny of the Chantry," the man explained to the group.

"Isn't that against the Chantry's laws?" Alistair asked as she put up her weapons.

The Mage's Collective liaison quickly got on the defensive, "We harm no one, I assure you, and we enforce most of the Chantry's laws among ourselves. All we seek is a life outside of the Templar's shadow." He then directed their attention over to a large sack laid out near the Tavern. "Next to me, and in every major settlement, you will find an inconspicuous sack containing requests from mages all over the land who need the assistance of someone skillful and discreet."

"We'll take a look at the requests and decide if we take them on," Leliana told the liaison.

"Thank you my friends," the liaison bowed to the group. "We have agents in every major settlement to reward you for work done on behalf of the collective. Maker's smile upon you," he bowed as he handed over the first three requests.

The notices were to deliver letters of termination to three apprentice mages not found at the tower, find five powerful papers known as the Scrolls of Banastor, and donate ten deep-rooted mushrooms for their herbal medicine. Aveline had several mushrooms in her pack and she handed ten to the liaison for some gold. Aveline and her current companions tried to pry information out of him about the organization, finding it was a wide spread group in Ferelden when they were joined by their two other companions. They were taken back to see that Sten was covered in blood and Morrigan was covered with a toxic smell from the spell Toxic Breath.

"What happened?" Shianni asked. "It was supposed to be an easy mission to retrieve goods. Why did it turn into a blood bath?"

"We don't know," Morrigan stated. "I only asked them to return the Guild Supplies. They refused and claimed we were Taoran's pawns and attacked us."

"And you could not keep one alive to ask?" Shianni asked.

"No," Sten answered.

Aveline sighed, "There is more going on then we know but we will worry about this later. We have more important things to wonder and worry about," Aveline commanded. "Let us deal with the Tower first," as she walked up to the docks and to the only boat that went to the Circle Tower.

Scene II

At the dock, leading to the Circle Tower of Ferelden stood a single templar, Carroll. A templar with no helmet to revealed a stern face with short brown hair. A color that matched his dark brown eyes that glared at the approaching group as the templar yelled, "You! You're not looking to get across to the tower, are you? Because I have strict orders not to let ANYONE pass!"

"Who are you?" Aveline asked. "Are you Carroll?"

Carroll answered in a sarcastic tone, "Yes, for I am the person appointed to stop all unauthorized access to the Circle Tower, meaning you, since you're unauthorized."

"We need the First Enchanter's help," Aveline stated, but the templar would not hear any of it.

"No! I've one job and one job only, and by the Maker's shiny gold cutlery, I will do it!"

"It doesn't have cutlery," Aveline told Carroll off handily, which made the templar twitch.

"Oh, and He's told you that, has He? Well you're still not getting in this tower," the templar growled.

"We have some documents that compel the Circle to help us," Aveline stated as she showed the treaties.

Carroll looked them over before stating, "Yes? Oh, it's a Grey Warden's seal. Aha, so you're claiming to be one of THOSE. You know, I have some documents too. They say I'm the queen of Antiva. What do you think of that?"

"Not much, since you are a male templar and these are real," Aveline told Carroll.

"Kill some darkspawn then," Carroll demanded. "Come on; let's see some righteous Grey Wardening."

"There aren't any darkspawn here," Shianni told Carroll.

"That's good, I suppose. Wouldn't want darkspawn smeared across the landscape. I hear their blood is black. Is that true? You'd know if you were a Grey Warden," Carroll commented.

"It is not black, but it burns most people when it touches their skin," Alistair told the templar.

"Oh, pleasant, eh? Good thing I don't have to kill them then. Anyway, it was nice chatting with you. Now on your way, right now, go," Carroll tried to shoo the group away.

"Is there any way to convince you to let us continue?" Shianni asked Carroll.

Carroll thought it over before commenting, "Hmm... I don't know. Y'know, I am feeling a little peckish, though."

Sten had enough, "Parshaara! Here! Munch on these if you like."

Carroll excitedly yelled out, "Aha, cookies!" just before he began to munch on them like a starving man.

"I am content to part with them if it saves us from this fool," Sten explained.

"Where'd you get those?" Shianni asked.

"There was a child, a fat, slovenly thing, in the last village we passed," Sten explained. "I relieved him of these confections. He didn't need more."

"You stole cookies from a child?" Shianni asked in shock while Morrigan and Alistair laughed in the background. Even Leliana and Aveline giggled at the thought.

"It was for his own good," Sten explained.

"Hmm, yummy, you scratch my back and I'll scratch yours, yes? You can go across to the tower now, if you really want," Carroll explained.

"We like to go now," Aveline stated.

"Cone along, I suppose," Carroll commanded as they rowed across to the tower at a slow pace.

Scene III

It was still early in the morning with the mist still in place as the Grey Warden group left Carroll to row back to the dock on his own. They did not even look back as they walked into the Tower's entrance. Running around were a few templars with Greagoir barking out orders. Mainly to hold the door and let nothing get out of their sight.

It was a sigh that Alistair had to comment on, "The doors are barred, are they keeping people out or in?"

"Now we wait and pray," Greagoir commented as he turned to face the newcomers with a scold.

"Greagoir, good to see you again," Aveline had stated.

Greagoir turned to see Aveline and was not sure she was a sight of hope or dread. "Well, look who is back. A proper Grey Warden now, Aveline? Glad you're not dead."

"You're looking well, yourself… if a bit harried," Aveline commented.

"Perhaps," Greagoir stated. "Now, we're dealing with a situation that doesn't involve you Grey Wardens."

"This was our home, we have a right to know what is happening," Aveline told Greagoir as she moved to face the templar.

"I will speak plainly: The tower is no longer under ours or the Mage's control," the Knight Commander explained. "Abominations and demons stalk the tower's hall. We were too complacent: first you, then the Mages' protest, Jowan, and now this. Don't think I've forgotten your role in Jowan's escape."

"Don't blame us. If you weren't so concerned about taking us in, you would have had him after we practically gift wrapped him to you," Aveline defended herself.

"Perhaps you're right but that is not the point," Greagoir admitted. "It set a dangerous precedent. I should have been more vigilant on everyone, including my men… and I should have urged Irving to be more wary. I can only hope that someday Jowan and those responsible get what they deserve. But right now I have other pressing concerns."

"What has become of the First Enchanter, Irving?" Aveline asked pleadingly for a man that was like a father to her.

"We don't know," Greagoir admitted in a sad tone. "We saw only demons, hunting templars and mages alike. I realized we could not defeat them and told my men to flee."

"Only a fool stays to fight a battle he cannot win," Sten stated. "Although you were foolish for not keeping a closer eye on the Saarebases. They are dangerous to begin with before becoming one with a deom."

"They took us by surprise," Greagoir continued. "We were prepared for one or two abominations… not the horde that fell upon us."

"Then why are you waiting here if it is so dangerous? Why not run away?" Leliana asked Greagoir, and he obliged Leliana with an answer.

"It is our duty, as Templars, to watch the Circle Tower. We stand guard to make sure nothing leaves, nothing. I would destroy the tower, raze it to the ground, but I can't risk more of my men. The doors remain shut and they will protect us for now."

"You shut everyone in there? Including innocent mages?" Shianni asked in horror.

"Not just mages but my templars as well," Greagoir answered in a sad tone, "I had no choice. The abominations must be contained at all costs. Besides, we do not mean for the doors to stay closed forever. Everything in the tower must be eliminated. I have sent word to Denerim, calling for reinforcements and the Right of Annulment."

Aveline reacted quickly to the news and grabbed onto Greagoir. She brought Greagoir to face her demonic eyes as Aveline's demonic magic was coming off in waves. The power was scaring even the most senior Templars senseless and Greagoir was hoping Aveline would not kill him. "How can you think that annulling the Circle is the right choice? That's it's the right choice to cull people whose only crime is having the gift of magic?" Aveline asked. "There is a need to kill to save people, and then there is killing in the name of fear. Killing in fear is stupid, and it is genocide."

"Aveline," Alistair called out before he tried to calm her down. "The mages are probably already dead. Any abominations remaining in there must be dealt with no matter what."

"There must be some mages still alive," Shianni argued. "I mean, the last time I was here, the mages were preparing for war and may have created safe zones in the tower."

"There might be if they were able to dig in somewhere, but it has been over a week. If any are still alive, the Maker himself has shielded them," Greagoir explained. "No one could have survived those monstrous creatures. It is too painful to hope for survivors and find… nothing."

"We'll look for survivors," Aveline stated in a calm voice now.

"I don't need to tell you an abomination is a force to be reckoned with, and you will face more than one," Greagoir pleaded with Aveline.

"That is why I know they are not as strong as everyone says, and we must try," Aveline explained.

Greagoir nodded in acceptance. "A word of caution… once you cross that threshold, there is no turning back. The great doors must remain barred. I will open them for no one until I have proof that it is safe. I will only believe it is over if the first enchanter stands before me and tells me, it is so. If Irving has fallen… then the Circle is lost, and must be destroyed. May Andraste lend you her courage, whatever you decide."

The group nodded and began to discuss with each other what to do. Aveline made the decision for the group. "Sten, stay here and keep an eye on the situation while we go investigate the tower. You disserve a break after finding out your sword was still lost, and we bet you will be happy to avoid the magic."

Sten nodded in acceptance and the group was about to open the doors leading to the rest of the tower when Morrigan stopped them once she was sure they were away from prying ears.

"What is it Morrigan?" Aveline asked as Morrigan looked thoughtful.

"Well, I just had a thought."

"Oh, just the one thought?" Aveline joked as Morrigan stared back.

"Ah you have such wit," Morrigan stated. "Truly you and Mother should form a troupe of abomination jesters and tour the countryside."

"Well it's a very old, very common joke in the world of dream and thoughts," Aveline told Morrigan.

"Alright, what is it you want?" Shianni asked Morrigan to continue.

"We have an opportunity of which, I believe, we should take advantage. To the point: my mother was once divested of a particular grimoire by a most annoying templar hunter. It occurred long before I was born, but even today, Flemeth speaks of the loss with great rage. With the Circle of Magi in such disarray, it occurs to me we should free the tome from their possession, for surely it will eventually end- up in their hands."

It was then the group started to discuss in detail the book. It had many secrets her mother wanted Morrigan to know and others she was sure she could learn that would be useful to the group. She also gave a description of the book and was almost ecstatic when Aveline promised to retrieve it for her. After preparing for battle, the group was set and walked through the doors.

Doors that were slammed shut behind them by the Templars. Now they were trapped in the Tower as they carried on through the Tower down a hallway that held what used to be the Apprentices dorms.

The Apprentice dorms were once rooms filled with mages, but now they were silenced, fortunately, without bodies. Rooms with things of interest to the Grey Wardens as it held items and notes describing rituals given to the Apprentices by Uldred, one of the mages that participated in the battle for Ostagar. Rooms the Grey Wardens passed as they moved into a training room filled with a dozen mages in front of a barrier that a powerful rage demon had bypassed. A demon that would regret bypassing the barrier as it faced an elderly female mage in the red Senior Enchanter robes surrounded by magic. The demon weakened by the barrier Veil Banishment spell was sent back into the fade, permanently. The elder mage turned to reveal a familiar face they meet at Ostagar. It was the short, white-haired, tidy old mage named Wynne.

"You, you've returned to the tower? Why did the templars let you through? Are you here to warn us?" Wynne asked.

"This was once our home and we have friends here. We are not about to abandon it," Aveline stated.

Wynne chuckled, "It's good to see you still have your humanity and care for your former home. Unfortunately, the Circle is in grave danger."

"From the Templars," Alistair told the Mages. "They intend to annul the Circle. Luckily they haven't received authorization yet but Greagoir expects it to arrive soon."

"This is bad Wynne," a fellow Senior Enchanter told the old woman. "We don't have the numbers to fight off both the templars and demons after losing so many in the surprise attack."

Wynne nodded grimly, "So Greagoir thinks the Circle is beyond hope. He probably assumes we are all dead. They abandoned us to our fates, but even trapped as we are, we have survived with half our mages. However, we will not survive if they invoke the Right, we will not survive."

"Did Irving survive as well?" Aveline asked the old mage.

"If anyone could survive this, it would be First Enchanter Irving. It was he who sent me to look after the children," Wynne commented.

Wynne then explained she had erected a barrier to hold the demons back, while most of the mages retreated to the basement. The basement would serve as a refuge and a last line of defense. She also explained how they would not be able to continue unless they agree to help her save the Circle by saving Irving and kill any demons and abominations.

"We agree to help save the Circle," Aveline told Wynne, who looked happy while Morrigan took offence at that.

She did not want to help a group that woefully surrendered to the Templars. "You want to help this preachy school schoolmistress? To rescue these pathetic excuses for mages? They allow themselves to be corralled like cattle, mindless. Now their masters have chosen death for them and I say let them have it."

Aveline reminded her, "You could have been one of them, if things were different."

Morrigan thought it over before stating, "I've could be here, had my mother not shielded me from the templars, so I am to show sympathy? My mother often said that things are the way they are, because they could not have been any other way. I always questioned this." She then looked at Aveline to state, "Do what you wish. I care not."

"Thank you Morrigan," Shianni said to the witch.

Wynne gave some of her final orders to watch over the children before she explained what happened and who the culprit was. As Wynne talked to a bald Senior Mage name Uldred, a power hungry man that Wynne had little love for, as he never mentored the apprentices and primarily served himself. Uldred was the first to return and try to convince the Mages to side with Loghain to gain freedom from the Templars. She returned from the battle after healing her wounds and her fellow soldiers. She told Irving that Loghain betrayed the king and left many people to die, including the mages. In response, Irving called a meeting while Wynne rested from the long journey. Only to awake after a brief nap to the Circle under attack as abominations and demons stalked the hallways. She led the survivors to erect the barrier she made to hold the demons back.

Aveline was walking alone along the blue barrier, starring at the scared faces until she stopped by Petra. The mage in yellow had waved Aveline over to ask her, "Aveline, please look after her, will you?"

"Don't worry, she won't die twice on us," Aveline told Petra.

"You knew she died?" Petra asked in shock.

"She has the smell of death," Aveline explained. "Don't worry. She'll be safe with us."

"Thank you my friend," Petra gave one finale hug to Aveline just as Wynne finished taking the barrier down. The group rushed to free the Tower.

Scene IV

It was not long before the group found their first abomination, stalking in the library, looking for its next victim. It would not get fat as Leliana dispatched the creature with her marksman skill. Skills that would not go unnoticed as two more came out while the first Abomination exploded. Those two would also meet their maker. Aveline killed the first one with a Winter's Grasp followed by a Spirit Arrow, while Wynne took care of the other with a Root Grab and hit the Root with a Water Whip. The root crushed the last abomination to death, ending a rather quick battle.

"You know that was easier than I expected," Leliana stated.

"That was because they were young, recently transformed abominations. Expect them to get harder to kill the higher we go up," Aveline told the group as Shianni scouted ahead.

Over in the corner, Shianni used stealth to get a closer look before she reported their next foes to the group, "Four abomination and two rage demons are just ahead."

"Let me take care of them Aveline," Wynne stated and Aveline nodded yes in return.

Wynne moved into sight and hit the enemy with a Barrier Contaminate Spell to contain the demons. They struggle and tried to break out of the dome barrier with no success as Wynne then followed up with a Veil Banishment spell. The banish spell combined with the containment spell had all the demons trapped violently pushed in the veil. Leaving nothing but corpses of what were once two templars and two mages. The group could not help but be shocked by the equal ratio of templars and mages, since demons mainly go after mages.

"They go after the one that matches their power," Aveline sated as she looked over the templar. "Their anger and fear of magic made them just as delicious as mages."

"That's a disturbing thought," Wynne stated as an explosion alerted that Morrigan cleared the room of demons and artifacts after using a Death Cloud and Fade Meteor.

"Come on now Wardens, we can discuss angry Templars later, let's go through the cleared path," Morrigan directed them to the large room.

Wynne was not pleased as she picked up a destroyed artifact on the ground, "Must you destroy such valuable artifacts.

"Preach to someone else old woman, for I will hear none of it," Morrigan scolded

"That's enough," Aveline ordered. "We can discuss collateral damage once we are done. We got stairs to climb and we will not climb them alone."

Wynne and Morrigan nodded as they glared at each other as they walked up the stairs to the second floor, past the stairs, until they reached a large room that was at one time a storage room, filled with broken boxes and items scattered across the floor. Items being put away by a man in brown robes and shaven head who stepped out of a stockroom to plead, "Please refrain from going into the stockroom. It is a mess and I have not been able to get it into a state fit to be seen."

"Owain, you've become tranquil?" Aveline asked in shock.

"Ah Aveline, I remember you," Owain commented without emotions. "The fiery girl people loved and were kind to others in return. It is good to see you are still alive; it was because of you that I was tempted to stay a mage. Fortunately, fear got the better of me. I would rather loss my magical abilities and emotions than possibly die at the hand of the templars. Now things are simple and I am in charge of the Stock Room and enchanting."

"Enchanting, probably the only thing that makes tranquil useful. Otherwise, it wouldn't be worth making people into emotionless drones." Aveline commented before asking, "What are you doing here?"

"The Stock Room is my responsibility, I must keep it clean," Owain answered like a machine. "I tried to leave when things got quiet, but I encountered the barrier. Finding no other way out, I returned to work."

"Owain, you should have said something! I would have opened the door for you," Wynne told Owain, as she was a bit concerned about returning to work, rather than finding safety.

"The Stockroom is familiar, I prefer to be here," Owain told Wynne.

"You're lucky to still be alive," Shianni stated with shock.

"I would prefer not to die," Owain told Shianni. "I would prefer for the tower to return to the way it was. Perhaps Niall will succeed and save us all."

"What do you mean Niall 'save us all?" Shianni asked.

"I do not know, but he came here with several others and took the Litany of Andralla," Owain explained.

"But that protects from mind domination. Is blood magic at work here?" Wynne asked.

"I do not know," Owain simply answered.

"Niall was in the meeting, he would know. Blood magic… I was afraid of this," Wynne stated sadly.

"'Tis a good thing we have dealt with blood magic before while fighting a Vampire. We know how to fight one," Morrigan explained. "Of course, finding this Niall's Litany will help a lot."

"He was very nice, much nicer then the mages in the next room," Owain stated.

"There are other survivors?" Wynne asked as Shianni moved to investigate.

"Yes, and I had found them rude as they arguing what to do. They were not willing to help save the Circle, despite my suggestion," Owain stated with a blank face.

"Don't worry Owain, we'll fix this," Wynne promised.

"Then I wish you luck. Perhaps this will be over soon and things will return to the way they were. Goodbye," Owain nodded as the group moved away, leaving Owain to work as Wynne gave one last, concerned look when she noticed Shianni waving them over into battle positions.

The group moved with caution as Shianni went up against the door archway, looking at three mages arguing with each other's as they held a barrier in place to keep more demons from entering. They were survivors of the attack but not helpful ones they revealed to be followers of Uldred. Shianni hearing the decoration, the elf directed them into position silently as the three mages talked about Uldred going nuts and they needed to leave. They continued to argue until they noticed Aveline's group but were too late as Aveline and Wynne hit them all with a Mana Clash. The blast of mana killed two of the three mage and wounded a third that lay on the ground, crying in pain as the group gathered around the downed mage.

The mage on the ground pleaded for them to spare her life, as Ranger's teeth were ready to break her neck, "Please, please don't kill me."

"Why should we spare you?" Aveline asked as Shianni called Ranger back.

The mage look up and said, "I know I have no right to ask for mercy, but I didn't mean for this death and destruction. We were just trying to free ourselves. Uldred told us that the Circle would support Loghain and Loghain would help set us free the Chantry. We would be free and no longer fear the Templar's abuse, just as they abused you."

"We can understand the need for freedom but some things should have been left alone, or never used," Aveline explained.

"The magic was a means to an end. It gave us… it gave me the power to fight for what I believe," the mage defended herself.

"Fighting for what you believe is commendable, but the ends do not always justify the means," Wynne scolded but the young mage was not convinced.

"You don't really believe that Wynne, change doesn't happen peacefully. It happens when someone stands up and fights for it, just as Andraste did. Just as Aveline had done and continues to do. We thought we could do the same, take the first steps… force a change no matter the cost."

"Yet you never stopped to think that maybe it will cost everything to change the world. You may change the world to a situation where mages are hunted down or prosecuted and forced to wear leashes like those the qunari put on their mages," Morrigan scolded, much to the surprise of others.

However, the mage ignored Morrigan to continue her sob story. "And now Uldred's gone mad, and we are scattered, doomed to die at the hands of those who seek to right our wrongs... but maybe I can fix my mistakes. If you agree to spare me, I will drop the barrier and seek penance at the Chantry."

"You know they'll never take you," Alistair commented. "They're very picky about who they let in, harlots, murders, yes, malfeasance, oh no."

"Your comments betray your ignorance, Alistair. The Chantry accepts all, regardless of what they've done," Leliana argued.

Alistair was not convinced. "Well, it seems you're familiar with a whole other Chantry, because the one I know would shove a sword of mercy right through her heart."

"I have to agree with Alistair, Leliana," Shianni commented.

Aveline however disagreed, "The frontier ones wouldn't care as long as she doesn't use magic beyond that of healing."

All the while, the girl nodded and pleaded, "I just want my life. Please…"

"Will you use blood magic to escape?" Wynne asked.

"I'll find a way. Please… I swear I'll do something with my life," The girl pleaded.

"We won't harm you as you were just a misguided girl used by a power hungry man. So go and don't make us regret it!" Aveline ordered.

"Thank you. The Maker will surly smile on you for your mercy," the woman bowed as she ran out the room.

"I hope you don't regret this," Alistair stated as Leliana noticed some scrolls on the bottom.

"Let us see," Aveline stated as she picked up the scrolls. "This one is more notes about the summoning ritual about pulling power of the Fade using seals from the third floor."

"It also does not look like they survived attempt as it mentions accidents with his fellow Apprentices," Wynne sighed as she pulled the note. "I think Uldred sent them to their death, another thing he is responsible for."

The group wisely kept quiet as they searched the room and found the Scroll of Banastor, one Wynne quickly grabbed the scroll out of their hands. "This is Circle property, why do you want this scroll."

"We had a mission from a outside group," Shianni stated nervously.

Wynne raised an eyebrow to ask, "Would this be the Mage's Collective I'm a part of?"

"You're a member of the Mage's Collective? We thought you supported the Chantry," Aveline commented out loud.

"I support the laws and understand the templars are needed. But I also think that we should police ourselves rather than be under the constant scrutiny of the Chantry," Wynne explained.

"Hypocrite," Morrigan said causing the two to glare.

"Are you two ever going to play nice?" Alistair asked.

"No!" the two yelled as Aveline put the scrolls in her bag before the group continued through the second floor.

Scene V

Moving through the second floor and down the long corridor, the group had found it was empty of demons, indicating someone else was alive. Further evidence was present as they encountered destroyed corpses, and empty rooms, instead of traps filled with demons like those that they encountered on the first. Wynne wondered who could be fighting as they continued their quest. Eventually they got their answer when they came into the Circle's demolish Chantry to find another familiar, middle age, pale-skin mage named Valon.

He was fighting a tall corpse with red eyes in a full black armor and a huge sword and shield. It was powerful demonic corpse called a Revenant and Valon was losing the battle. The Revenant had used a Pull Spell to bring Valon flying towards it and its raised sword. Just before the Revenant struck, Valon had blasted it with blood mixed with spiritual magic, destroying the Revenant with a very powerful spell. Valon had used blood magic.

As Valon got up, he noticed the group and grunted, "It's about time someone came along. I was tried with dealing with all the monsters on my own."

"Valon, I knew you were fascinated with your research in necromancy, but to actually be practicing blood magic, you truly have fallen low," Wynne snarled.

"Save your sermons for someone who cares you nutty old bat. So many things that we use today are due to mages using or testing with blood magic: Health Poultices, our understanding of the Fade and the creation of the Litany of Andralla was created with the aid of blood mages. It is a useful tool for research when I combined blood magic with necromancy. It allows me to keep corpses fresh or even alive to discover new medicines or ways to prolong life, which have given the Circle untold wealth and knowledge. So don't you dare judge me," Valon defended himself.

"What about the other blood mages, did you train them?" Shianni asked.

"I thought I was the only one in the Circle that used blood magic. I never taught it to any of my Apprentices," Valon answered Shianni.

"I find that hard to believe," Wynne commented with disbelief.

"I wasn't about to risk exposure from an Apprentice's misuse of such powerful magic. Plus, I was never invited to any blood mage convention as I only practiced it in my home in the Wilds, which was destroyed by the blasted darkspawn!" Valon snarled.

"I think he is being sincere, but… I still am not sure I fully believe a man who practices blood magic," Leliana commented.

"Personally, I think we should kill him, but that maybe due to my templar training," Alistair added. "They taught us to always kill blood mages on sight, and how to dress in spiffy armor."

"Please don't be like that," Valon had pleaded, "for I plan to help you."

"What's the catch?" Aveline asked.

"Well, the catch is you all let me go once were done getting rid of every last demon in this blasted tower. Present company excluded, of course," Valon had added as he stared at Aveline with a cocky smile.

"That sounds like a fine plan," Morrigan commented.

"I don't fully agree with it but we will need all the help we can get," Wynne added with her eyes narrowed. "So if it means the Circle will be saved by joining forces with this man, I will agree to let him join our group."

The others nodded in agreement, as Aveline turned to face Valon, "Fine, we all will let you go once the Circle is saved."

Valon smirked. "Then we have an accord. Now come on, Irving's office is in the next room," Valon directed them towards a large room filled with books and all matter of artifacts. Books that were rare text or journals of previous First Enchanters

One such book belonged to Irving, which stated Uldred was charged to hunt down blood mages in the Circle. They now knew how so many blood mages were able to sneak into the Circle. There were other books that were considered forbidden like blood magic, and in one such case, Aveline found a book Morrigan wanted. "Morrigan, we found something you may like."

Aveline revealed a black book with a silver tree without leaves. It was Flemeth's Grimoire. "You found Flemeth's Grimoire!" Morrigan squealed. "When I spoke of it to you, I did not truly hope… ah, but this is a most fortuitous event! You have my thanks. As soon as we are back in camp, I will study the tomes in detail."

Valon watched Morrigan as she hugged the book tightly in her larger than average cleavage. Valon silently mused, "I would love to have the book… and be in the books place." Once Morrigan put the book up, they proceeded up to the third floor.

Scene VI

As the Grey Wardens and their companions were cleaning out demons, Sten was waiting with the templars, waiting for the Wardens to finish job. He was confident they would succeed as a surviving mage went up to the door to report the Wardens had already killed the first floor full of creatures. Sten silently continued to wait with templars when he noticed a messenger hawk with a noted strap to its body. It flew to Knight Commander Greagoir. Greagoir took the note, read it, and from the frown on his face, the man did not like it.

"What is it?" Sten asked.

"It's a message from Knight Commander Robertson. He has been informed of the situation and is coming with a hundred Templars to help 'guard' the Circle," Greagoir explained.

"You know this man?" Sten asked.

"Yes, he is a cruel man. Killing or hurting anyone he thinks goes against the Maker and he has a deep hatred for mages. He blames them for anything bad that happens. If he gets here before the tower is secure, he will personally call for the death of every mage, even if the Right of Annulment hasn't arrived yet. The only way for the mages to survive is for Irving to be here."

Sten nodded as he walked to the sealed door. "Mage, are you still there?"

"Yes?" a voice answered behind the door.

"You need to inform the Wardens…" Sten then went on to explain the situation.

"Alright, I will tell them but they maybe on the fourth floor right now," the mage explained before they all heard a loud rumble.

Scene VII

Running down the stairs was the Grey Warden group. They were running down after performing a ritual after clearing out rooms filled with old abominations, corpses, enthralled templars controlled by a desire demon, and all forms of demons. They performed the ritual using the collected research of the now dead apprentices by touching the cross carving on four statues, three in the dining hall near the stairs going to second, and one near the stairs going to the fourth floor. They were touch in the order statues with bowl, raised sword, down sword and shield. After touching the shield, they heard a deep rumble and Aveline felt a powerful demon was on the first floor, so they were now running down to where the mages were.

"You had to let your curiosity get to you," Valon scolded.

"I didn't hear you complain about summoning the creature to see what it was and possibly to get rid of it," Morrigan countered with a small snarled.

"That was before I knew it was on first floor!" Valon yelled.

"Maker, I am too old for this," Wynne protested.

The group finally arrived to see the mages were fighting a rage demon twice the size of a regular one. The demon was formed by the thoughts of Shah Wyrd and it was wielding a magnificent, volcanic Great Sword named Yusaris. A sword that was about to strike down a mage when Aveline rushed the demon to intervene as she hit the demon with a Cone of Cold to freeze it in point. The Mages then rallied and hit it with either ice spells or other physical spells like rock fist to shatter the creature into a million pieces. It was no match for a dozen mages that were willing to protect their home.

Aveline huffed as she stated the obvious, "That was close." She then picked up the Great Sword that she felt it would be good for Sten and put it in a storage seal. She did not want to carry the heavy thing and seals did make packs small and weightless.

"Well at least that is done with," Shianni stated, ready to take a break when she heard commotion.

"Grey Wardens!" a mage yelled as he ran for the crowd. He was panting as he ran up to them.

"You need something," Aveline asked the young mage as he nodded his head yes..

"Aye Grey Wardens, as I bring a message from a man name Sten. He wanted me to tell you something that Ser Robertson was coming to the Circle Tower."

Aveline snarled, "This is bad, that religious loon is coming here." Aveline then mumbled, "Knew we should have killed him in that town, but no there were innocents and he had over a dozen Templars guarding him."

"I believe we need to hurry," Shianni declared as she began to run up to the fourth floor.

"Ugh," Wynne grunted. "No rest for these weary bones."

"Whose bright idea was it to put the Circle in a tower?" Valon complained as they rushed back to the forth floor.

Scene VIII

The group had finally reached the fourth floor and looked at it with sickening disgust. The first two floors had nothing but corpses of dead mages and templars, while the third had a lack of corpse, until the final room, where they were piled up and torn to shards. A sick sight, but it was not as bad as the fourth floor. The walls were covered in flesh and charred bodies. The smell and the amount of flesh was overwhelming as they ascended and they had a feeling they would develop nightmares as they moved, desperately trying not to touch the walls.

Like the first three floors, they were filled with demons that were a little difficult to kill but doable as the group continued their trek through the Tower. Eventually the group prepared themselves as they opened a door leading to demonic trap. In the large room that was in the center of the floor, lay a brown haired mage with a thin face. Wynne recognized him, it was Niall. Looming over him was an abomination possessed by a sloth demon. A creature that has no true form and it feeds off emotions like laziness, depression, and exhaustion. They were also known for creating the same sensations in their victims as the group faced the demon.

"Oh look, visitors," the abomination said it a dry tone. "I'd entertain you but… too much effort is involved."

"What did you do to him?" Shianni asked.

"He's just resting. Poor lad, he was so very, very weary. You want to join us, don't you? Wouldn't you like to just lie down and… forget about all this? Leave it all behind?" The creature asked as it tried to send everyone to sleep as the spell began to make everyone sleepy.

However, Aveline had other ideas and hit the area with an Anti-Magic Blast breaking the hold the abomination had on its current and future victims. "You will not take anyone!" Aveline snarled as she looked at the demon.

"Old One," it stated without anger. "You will not be interfering, be gone," it stated before it banished everyone's soul away, away to Aveline's demonic domain.

Scene IX

The Warden's group found themselves in a dark world with other guests, three templars and three mages, including Niall. Black walls of stone, metal, and wood were all around and hanging on the walls were pictures of people and other worlds, like a painting of a small disk with a swirling arm of stars around a huge white center (galaxy). They also heard many voices some gave familiar speeches while others none of them had ever heard anything like them before, "I have a dream, I have a dream," or "The Asari needs to build their own…"

Eventually Leliana asked, "Where are we?"

"In our domain," a demonic voice answered and the group turned to see a desire demon with red hair and clothing similar to Aveline's clothing that had shrunk to expose her milky white skin. A demon the Grey Wardens and their companions recognized through red eyes with green slits.

"Aveline?" Leliana asked the demon, who nodded 'yes' while the templars around prepared to attack.

"Demon!" one of the templars yelled, rushing to strike, but did not make it far as Aveline lifted him off the ground with a simple hand wave.

"Do not be foolish," Aveline told the man as she let him down. "This is our domain. We are god in this place. Few can beat me and none of them are mortal." She then let the soldiers down as Niall slowly approached.

"So you're Aveline, the girl that became the sane abomination and left with the Grey Wardens," Niall stated. "I'm Niall and I like to say this, thank you! You freed us from the sloth demon!"

"Niall, you would be quick to change your tone once you realize where we are," Aveline stated.

"Where are we? I've never seen anything like this place in my travels in the Fade," Wynne explained.

"Nor have I," Valon added.

"Look up for part of your answer," Aveline stated.

The group looked up to see upside down was a golden city with white towers covered by clouds. "Is that the Golden City?" Valon asked.

"That's not possible, the Golden City was once the Black City," a templar countered.

"You're wrong, for the Golden City has always existed. It was just only seen in one place within the Fade," Aveline explained. "A place that is mistaken as the former Golden City."

"You mean… we are-" Wynne stammered but Aveline stopped her train of thought.

"We are in the Black City, and we are all in grave danger."

**What is it that makes the Black City so dangerous? Stay tuned to find out. Also, please consider that more reviews mean more updates and/or improvements. So please shout out what you think or provide any advice you may have.**

**Author Notes**

**A) Glad to have more reviews beside the ones complaining about me having the power guide for those who read what I changed or were not familiar with Dragon Age and was reading my Elemental Star story. Well, I hope to continue this story to the end. I also hope you continue to enjoy.**

**B) I like to thank vileniaveladorn for their idea to create Elemental Reanimation.**

**-Within 3 seconds: Advance Reanimation + Flame Blast, Typhoon Wind, Petrify, Cone of Cold or Shock= Elemental Reanimation (an elemental reanimation can't be summoned in battle because they are too easy to kill)**

**1) There is reason for the board jobs but I won't tell until later, much later.**

**2) I changed a few things in the Tower hope you like it.**

**3) Wynne being in the Mage's Collective doesn't seem as farfetched as there are times she should follow what she believes is right even though she may respect the laws that are contrary to her beliefs. She believes that they should police themselves.**

**4) I thought it would be fun to add a little cross over with Mass Effect. Sort of like the statue of the Ogre in Mass Effect 2: Kitsumi Memories.**

**Author Note**

Name: Wynne

Race: Human

Type: Mage

Attributes: Strength (1), Dexterity (2), Willpower (3), Magic (3), Cunning (2), & Constitution (1)

Specialization Schools: Battle Mage, Keeper, & Spirit Healer

Skills: Herbalism, Rune Making, & Trap Making

Talents: Mage: All, Primal: Earth, Ice, and Water, Creation: All, Spirit: Anti-Magic, Mana Alteration, Kinetic Forces, & Telekinesis

Next

Name: Valon Marek

Race: Human

Type: Mage

Attributes: Strength (1), Dexterity (2), Willpower (3), Magic (3), Cunning (1), & Constitution (2)

Specialization Schools: Blood Forbidden Mage School & Necromancy School

Skills: Herbalism, Poison Making & Pick Pocketing

Talents: Mage: All, Primal: Fire, Ice, Lightning and Water, Creation: Healing and Summoning, Spirit: All, & Entropy: Draining and Summoning


	13. Chapter 13: Cites of Black and White

Dragon Age Abomination's Origins

Chapter 13: Cites of Black and White

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Age, now shut up or Aveline will come after you.**

**Beta Reader: Albert**

**Last Update: 10/25/2014**

Scene I

No one could believe their eyes, it was unthinkable. But the evidence was there. They were in the Black City. Something no mortal had achieved since the Magistrates attempted to usurp heaven before the first Blight began. "I can't believe it. We're in the Black City. It's even more spectacular then I could imagine," Valor exclaimed as he used his magic and tools created by his thoughts to examine the Black City.

"More so then you realize… for this place holds much power," Aveline stated.

"What is the power you are talking about?" Leliana asked.

"Did any of you ever realize how special the Fade actually is?" Aveline asked before she started to reveal the greatest secret of the world of dreams and thoughts. "The Fade is the universe's group dream within a dream where ideas created from not only this world but also the thousands upon thousands of worlds is stored for all to examine. It is the place where ideas are reborn through the dreams of people. You know this to be true?" Aveline asked and the group slowly agreed, as if the pieces had always been there, waiting to be pointed out.

As the mortals slowly realized the implications, Aveline continued her explanation, "At the center of the Fade are the Golden and Black cities. Something everyone can see even if the cities do not exist on the same plain as the fade. Though we can feel it holds the ultimate power of the Fade. The power to create, form and hold the ideas for every living being that has ever existed."

Confused, Shianni was the first ask, "What kind of power is that exactly?"

"The ultimate kind," Aveline stated. "It was an idea that directed Andraste to rebel against the Tevinter Imperium and her followers to create the Chantry. It was an idea that motivated the the Elves to create a new home, Dales, while the ideas of greed and racism lead the humans and elves to destroy the Dales in their need of revenge." Several of Aveline's audience gasped as Aveline went for the kill, "It was ideas that spawned every piece of weapon, tool and man-made structure. Ideas like the possibility of flight with balloons and various crafts, as well as hold mortals back from achieving their dreams through the thought of impossibility. And that is the power of an idea, as they can create and destroy a way of life, from living souls to an entire civilization and its all here, at tip of our fingers."

"'Tis why the Archdemon wants this place?" Morrigan asked with morbid curiosity.

"Imagine if the Archdemon made people think the Fade is in fact reality and the only way to stay there is to end one's life," Aveline explained to a very scared crowd as she shrugged. "A portion of the people would resist, as one idea is never fully accepted. However, most people would grab onto, as the idea would be omnipresent in their minds. Most people would believe it is true."

"By the Maker… it… it would be mass suicide," Alistair stammered in shock and fear.

"That is assuming that an idea isn't just to become livestock. However, even if it cannot take it over on a large scale, it still wouldn't stop the Archdemon from coming here to gain powers that belong to gods or those that evolve to use such power. No matter what, the Archdemon coming here would be disastrous to both the Fade and the mortal realm," Aveline explained.

"Then this place must be destroyed!" a templar rallied as he struck the wall with his sword with all his might. He was immediately thrown across the floor into a heap as soon as his sword connected to the black wall. The wall did not even have a scratch.

"This place is the GROUP conscious of the universe. It cannot be destroyed. Well maybe it can, if the universe ends. However, this world's population isn't strong enough to match this place. Besides, destroying this place could destroy everyone's mind and turn all life into a brain dead moron, doing far more harm than good."

"Okay, so destroying this palce is a very bad idea. Obviously being brain dead is not exactly one of my goals in life," Alistair commented.

"How do we get out of here?" Shianni asked.

"That is a good question, as the route out of here is lethal to mortals. We have to think about it for a while," Aveline explained. "As of right now, stay within the circle and things will be alright."

"What circle?" a disgruntled templar asked.

"This one," Aveline pointed as a white hieroglyph circle appeared below their feet. "We say it again, STAY IN THE CIRCE, as there are things out there that are more dangerous than you can possibly imagine."

The group nodded as they dispersed; looking at various pictures of creatures and places that only a few of which were recognizable or even from this planet. Leliana was looking at a picture of a dense star. She started at the picture's star as it began to flicker. It was not a normal painting as Leliana gathered everyone around the picture in time to see the star explode so brightly that the group immediately looked away. When the group turned back to the scene, they found that the one sun had morphed into many huge suns spread out all over the universe. Just as quickly as they formed, they exploded and continued the cycle until they created many stars that formed into swirling arms that would be called galaxies.

The picture focused on just one of the suns and on one of the planets circling that sun, a world of molten rock. That world began to transfer into a blue and brown world as water began to form on the barren world. It later became a blue and green world, as life began to form as green plants grew. The group stared, animals of all shapes and sizes began to appear, yet each animal group all but disappeared from some disaster and others reappeared with new forms of life. That was until a new animal that she recognized appeared on the planet, humans. They watched unknown civilizations form, and just as they had begun, disappear from their world while another began. The cycle repeated and new empires formed. Ones she recognized, as one was undoubtedly the Tevinter Emporium. The picture stopped changing at present day. Leliana immediately thought about writing a song about this, this big bang.

While they just stood there, trying to digest what they saw, Aveline mussed over to Leliana to give her some clarification, "It is amazing isn't it? That the universe was created by such a small thing that exploded into diffuse ribbons of light that spread out into the expanse, reformed, exploded and spread. And continue to do so until fourteen billion years later, we have infinite expansion, stars, planets, and life. It reminds us that things considered small can be more precious than the world itself, don't you agree Leliana?" At that point, Leliana blushed at Aveline words that seem to bring understanding about life.

Something Shianni did not notice as she stated, "It's amazing," while starring intently at the painting.

"We thought so and it's amazing the potential of humans, and elves. The world they left has many wonderful ideas that have resulted in many crafts, some that can fly faster than the eye can see, along with new weapons that can destroy entire cities, forming into civilizations so alien to what is on this world. All their ideas, real or fictional, are stored in the Fade. Too bad the only people who can go to the Fade are from your world," Aveline stated.

"What do you mean?" Morrigan asked.

"This world is one of a few in which lyrium is produced naturally, which it is the catalyst for all magic as some have noted," Aveline explained.

"Oh the irony that the Chantry uses the same substance to control the templars to spread the Chantry's word," Alistair added with dry humor as the three Circle Mages and the single Templar tensed as Aveline shrugged.

"The rest are found in asteroids or in dead worlds near dead stars. Thedas got lucky as an asteroid with lyrium hit this world. But enough about us preaching as we have more concerning matters like where did two of the three templars run off to?" Aveline asked as she noticed the lack of mage hunters.

The group turned around to find two of the three templars were gone. It was not long before they heard the screaming coming far away, from where they were. It then got quite as creepy music funeral music played in the background, and Ranger barked, 'Danger, Danger.'

Scene II

While Leliana was examining one of the paintings, the two templars decided to look for a way to escape on their own. They had been tortured by demons before they were pushed into Aveline's domain and they were not about to trust another. Even if said demon was famous for being 'good' to the common people. So they went out on their own to the circle's boundary to find nothing but darkness as far as the eye could see. Not one to back away from a challenge, the disgruntled templar was about to take a step out of the circle when his comrade tired to stop him from doing something foolish.

"We mustn't step out of the circle. Aveline warned us not to step out of the circle as there are dangerous things out there," the cautious templar warned his comrade.

"I am not about to listen to some Abomination!" the templar with a chip on his shoulder snarled before he removed his comrade's hand just before he took a step outside of the white circle, ignorant of the dangers ahead.

Far beyond the circle, a shockwave of mana rippled through the darkness to call in something evil. Evil announced in the form of music, funeral music of a dozen worlds. This alerted the templars that something was wrong as the two began to look for the source, any source to explain the music. They got their answer in two outlines in the darkness.

Creatures clothed in black robes approached the templars. Their arms straight as they held black scythes within their black, bony hands as they faced their prey with blood-red eyes. They templars shook as they read the blood-red words painted on their chest that now burned brightly. At the front of the pack were things that sentient and all organisms feared, 'War,' and 'Disease.'

They closed in on the two mortals, like sharks moving to capture their prey. The disgruntled templar yelled in defiance, "I will not let you take me!"

He pulled out his sword and tried to strike at the one called War but it easily used its scythe to parry the Templar's sword thrust and caught the blade with its scythe. It then used the scythe to disarm the templar by cutting his blade in half with its superior strength with an upward spin, just before it stabbed the templar in the stomach with a single, fluid motion within its fingers. Blood quickly drained from the man as the one called Disease touched the templar's arm. Boils began to cover the templar's body as he slowly died from blood loss and several types of diseases, all within moments and in front of the second templar scared out of his wits.

Seeing his friend killed, the frighten templar was about to run, but he was confronted by two more demons that all life can face and try their hardest to face, 'Hunger' and 'Thirst.' He let out a scream that echoed throughout the Black City, as the two demons grabbed onto him. He continued to scream before he too died, as he became a mummified corpse. With their hunger and thrust quenched, the two of seven Deaths let him go as the others continued the hunt. A hunt that was on, as they smelled fresh meat just up ahead.

Scene III

Back with the other mortals, the group tensed and prepared for battle as Valon asked, "What was that?" as Aveline's whole body shook. She was experiencing a panic attack as she stood in the center of the circle.

"No, it can't be… Why are they here?" Aveline asked herself with genuine fear that put her companions on edge.

"W-what's here Aveline?" Shianni asked nervously.

"Death demons," Aveline bluntly stated.

"What are these death demons?" Leliana asked for the group. "What is it that makes you so afraid?"

"My thoughts exactly, how scary must they be to scare you?" Morrigan asked.

"They are more than 'scary," Aveline had explained to the group, "Death demons are the most powerful of demons within the fade and are created from the ideas of death. There are seven of them and they are only found in the Black City. The city where they exist until the universe itself ends as they feed, not off emotions, but off the many ways death can come to anything that exists."

The group gasped as Aveline continued, "Of the seven death demons, they are ranked by the specific power of death they command. The weakest demon is War, as only sentient beings and occasionally animals fight wars, and rarely to the point of total annihilation. Next is Disease as only specific types of species or creatures are affected by even the most virulent plague and there are usually survivors. Then there is Hunger followed by Thirst, as all organics feel hunger and thirst, but people can survive longer without food over fluids. Then there is Disaster, as a disaster could destroy a world or a star, followed by Time as nothing can escape the march of time, not even immortals. And finally, Death itself, for it waits for all things as everything that has a beginning must have an end, even if its time itself."

"And they are coming here?" Wynne asked in concern and a bit of fear.

"I wish we could say no for they are already here," Aveline pointed to the seven demons.

Or rather the seven pairs of glowing red eyes and glowing words that read either 'War,' 'Disease,' 'Hunger,' 'Thirst,' 'Disaster,' 'Time,' or 'Death.' As they moved closer to the group, the shadows dripped off them to reveal their cloaks as dark as the dark sea on a moonless night. Each one was caring a scythe with their bony black hands shimmery like a polished sword in the desert sun. They were demons that demanded fear and ah, to the point even Aveline showed it. The group backed up as the demons threw the bleeding diseased corpse of one templar and his mummified comrade at the group's feet while their red eyes stared at their prey.

"Screw this! I am getting out of here!" one of the mages yelled before he tried to run.

Key words that he tried as two of the death demons disappeared and reappeared in front of the scared mage with speeds that were impossible to follow. The mage tried to attack, only to burst into flames applied by a snap of the fingers by Disaster itself. The mage screamed and thrashed on the floor, as Time loomed over him. Time accelerated the mage's demise and ultimate decay, quickly turning the mage into a charred skeleton and continued to decay until it was pile of dust for all to see.

The large assembly of mortals backed up as Aveline stepped forward with her staff raised as she yelled, "You will not take these mortals!"

The demon slammed her staff to the ground to disperse a wave of magic all around the mortals that surrounded her. Magic with a warm sensation that spread over the group before Aveline and her companions were teleported away from danger in a blinding bright light. Leaving a bunch of angry death demons within their wake as the golden light descend to the city above.

Scene IV

Beautiful was Shianni's thoughts as she looked around the bright golden walls surrounded by lush vegetation of flowers and bright grass. It was a city like no other, mixed with beauty and with so much gold that even legends could not describe it. Something Shianni could not comprehend as her head began to spin at the wonders.

"Where are we?" Shianni asked as her head continued to spin.

"Look up and figure it out," Aveline stated as she pointed up.

The group did and where shocked at what they saw. They did not see blue or even grey skies they saw the Black City that now stood motionless over them. They were standing in another city and they knew it by its name as Valon exclaimed, "We are in the Golden City!"

It only took a nod yes and everything fell into place, and there was only one option for them. Everyone but Morrigan, Valon, and Aveline got on their knees to pray, "Blessed are those in the sight of the Maker. Blessed are the penitents who seek His return. Blessed is the Prophetess, purified by Flame. May the Chant reach the Maker's ears and tell Him of our contrition. So let it be."

Once the more religious members were done with their prayers, Morrigan turned to ask Aveline, "So are we safe here?"

"Yes," Aveline answered before she began a more in depth explanation. "Death demons would starve to death if they tried to exist anywhere else. Even if they massacre the entire Fade, it would not be enough to survive as only the essence of death goes through the Black City."

"Then, why did they go after us and kill those three in the Black City?" Wynne asked.

"They were fresh meat," Aveline explained to the group.

"So we must avoid the Black City and get back to the mortal world," Alistair stated in hope.

"That will be a problem as we can't avoid the city," Aveline told the group. "In order to get to Thedas, we need to travel through the Hell Portion of the Fade. In order to get to the Hell Portion of the Fade, we need to get through the Black City. Therefore, to get out; we need to pick our way through the Black City without somehow being killed."

"And how are we going to do that?" Valon asked. "I doubt we can out run death."

"We are going to call in a favor from the head bastard himself," Aveline told the group as she walked into the city.

The others followed, unsure who she meant by 'head bastard.' They decided to go along with it as they took the stroll through the city and examine the warm luxurious feel the Golden City as they followed Aveline taking in the sites. Eventually they arrived in the City's center to see a palace. As they walked up, two guards in white armor stopped them. One was a female with purple skin and a head full of tentacles rather than hair. The other was a lizard/bird like creature with a thin body. Aveline stopped directly in front of the two guards that stood at attention.

"You are in the presence of Discipline, state your purpose!" the lizard like creature demanded.

"We have come to see the bastard," Aveline stated.

"How dare you call…?" Discipline snarled but he was stopped by the second guard.

"Peace brother," the purple creature told her brother before looking at the group. "I am Patience, and we were told to let in a desire demon who calls our lord 'Bastard,' you may proceed."

While the group looked at Aveline weirdly, everyone strolled into the palace. The palace was beautiful, with decorations clearly from their world and others both human and alien. The entire place was handcrafted, from the chairs and plates, to the walls themselves with a level of detail of a master, making their beauty reach out to everyone. As they continued inside the grand place, they heard much laughter and music from all corners, giving the group a feeling of satisfaction and light heartiness as they continued deep within the grand hall. They explored each wonder with their eyes until they reached the other end of the room and there sat a handsome man on a golden throne, enjoying the wonders of the universe as though it was his masterpiece.

He noticed the group and smiled broadly, as he got up and rushed over to them. "Oh company! Such wonderful luck as I was getting bored." The man waved his hands around as he exclaimed, "Things have been getting dull with my latest creation and I need something to help distract me." He then stopped to stare at Alistair and state, "Hello cutie, did anyone mention you look a lot like Maric. He will be such fun once he passes on."

Alistair looked horrified while Shianni growled. "Oh a jealous girl, I am sure we can share. Also honey, if you have a problem with me being a guy well…" The guy stated before it changed into a woman, beautiful beyond all imagination. She then got close to ask in a seductive soft voice, "Would this be more appropriate?" Shianni was shocked while Alistair developed what could be considered a slack jaw and cheery like blushed.

"Bastard! That is enough! They're not dead yet! So don't even try to tempt them!" Aveline stated in a quiet rage that few noticed.

"I know that voice and only know of one person that calls me a bastard," the being said. She, he, it turned and yelled, "Oracle! Or is it Aveline? I can't keep it together. Anyway, it's so good to see you Oracle!" The being ran up and hugged Aveline with a bone-crushing hug.

"I hate you," Aveline demonic part stated, followed again by her human part.

"Now, now Oracle… Aveline, there is no need to be hateful," the being stated with a smirk as it let Aveline go.

"Who are you?" Leliana asked the being, unsure what to take of such a being that Aveline seemed to know.

A being that only smiled as its voice shifted to a genderless tone that combined male and female tones. "I have many names, many faces. I am known as the Creator of the Universe, Mother Nature, God, Goddess, and the Maker. My influence has allowed me to create worlds and whole star systems in the shape I want them to be. From gas, to liquid and to solid in any form I want, and in any way I want, populated by life or lifeless." It stated for its grand finally as it transformed into an amorphous white being that matched its genderless voice. "I am the designer of universe for I am the Maker."

"By Andraste's Blood," everyone commented. No one could believe it; they were in the presence of the one god, of the Maker itself.

It would have been more amazing if a snowball did not hit the Maker in the face. "That's enough grandeur Bastard. We have come here to collect on our deal," Aveline snarled.

"Ah yes, I owe you a favor when I needed demonic help to strengthen the veil," the Maker commented.

"You need her and other demons to help to strengthen the veil?" Shianni asked.

"It needed demonic magic to set as a base to repel said creatures. Oracle, like the other original demons was willing to provide some of her magic in exchange for a few favors to call when she needed them," the Maker explained. "Oracle would have used then to save Andraste's life but Andraste wouldn't let her. She knew her end had come and did not fight it. I see that you found a new set of mortals to show interest in, new mortals to impose your desires upon," the Maker stated, much to the discomfort of Aveline.

"What does He mean Aveline?" Wynne asked with suspicion.

"What the bastard means is our desires and hopes rest with you all," Aveline answered Wynne before the Maker took over.

"You see, the demons and spirits you see out in the Fade are the collective end thoughts of a person or people and merely copies of the originals. For instance, the original rage demon only had anger for things unnatural and things that were morally wrong. Sloth was a lazy demon that wanted to leave things alone and seldom acted. The Hunger demon hungered and lusted only for things of the substance, of knowledge. Fear wanted others to be afraid so they would be cautious of the world around them, rather than being afraid of nothing and going headlong into danger. Then there is the son I never had, Invent, he was the pride demon. He was also a creator like me that takes pride in his work and his success. Things he has installed into you mortals as well. But the Oracle was my favorite, the rebellious little child that desired to change things to create a better future for all life."

"You mean she is what we manifest to better ourselves?" Valon asked.

"No, she is the one that implanted that desire into you," the Maker explained. "Or not, I am not sure. It's been a very long time."

"So does that means you helped create the stars, our world… everything?" Shianni asked the Maker, who laughed.

"I am flattered, you think I made the universe," the Maker chuckled. "But I came around after the universe was born. What I can take credit for is that I manipulated the worlds so that of the billions of planets some of them can have life and that each one can be truly unique. I also had a hand in sculpting the type of life from the material present on each of those worlds."

"You didn't create the universe or us personally?" Leliana asked in shock.

"No my dear, but I did manipulate the universe as a sculpture manipulates stone into a statue. So in a sense I did help create the universe you know. I just did not have a hand in making the building blocks outside of the base material," the Maker admitted. "As for how, this is my domain, I am as old as the universe itself and I can easily tap into the energy found here in the Fade to do as I command."

"So, why don't you just wave a hand and make the darkspawn go away?" Alistair asked jokingly.

"Your world is one of millions of worlds I observe and I could accidently destroy your world trying to help you. I usually leave it alone or leave tools for people to solve their own problems," the Maker explained.

"But you gave power to Andraste to fight against the Tevinter Imperium," Shianni complained.

"It is easier to infuse my power through a deal but Oracle would not appreciate that," the Maker pointed out to a glaring Aveline before looking at Leliana. "Especially the Andraste look alike that believed I gave her that vision."

"What do you mean?" Leliana asked in with a small hint of surprise. "I know I am nothing special, but I thought you gave it to me as a push to do the right thing."

"Not by choice or for you alone," the Maker explained. "I wanted people to take the threat seriously and gave them the vision through their dreams. I am sure many mages and a few non-mages got the same vision but forgot about it. Anything else was a coincidence or the spirits manipulating things to make people believe in the vision I sent. The Archdemon is proving to be a threat, even to me, if it enters the Black City. And before you ask Aveline, I know all of its plans. However, I won't tell you since you love a mystery and you will figure it out yourself." The Maker explained which only irritated Aveline furthered.

"Why don't you come with us?" the last templar suggested, and Aveline giggled in response.

"You think that he would be just as powerful once he leaves this place?" Aveline asked. "The Maker is only powerful here. If he leaves this zone his power goes down immensely to the point a mortal with a stick could beat him."

The Maker nodded 'yes' at Aveline's explanation, much to the shock of the group, "It's true, my power is siphoned from this place. Outside of my domain, I am pretty weak, but enough about me. What can I do to help you with your problem Aveline?"

"We would like you to manipulate the Black City's walls to create a narrow passageway to the Fade from our domain," Aveline explained.

"Ah, I see, you want to give the mortals a chance to escape the death demons, even if it's a slim chance. I will have it done in an hour for you, my little Oracle," the Maker seductively said.

"Shut it bastard," Aveline yelled as she summoned a mallet out of nowhere to bash him in the head.

"So worth it," the Maker commented, before going to work leaving the group alone to adjust to the world's shattering events that had happen to them.

"I can't believe that thing is the Maker and that it exists," Morrigan commented.

"You are assuming that is the Maker. Since this is the Fade and it is a place where thoughts take shape," Wynne argued.

"Wynne's right, this place is where thoughts are formed," Aveline explained. "If the Maker is made from our thoughts of what an actual god should be, for all practical purposes it is a God. Whether it is The God, we don't known and it doesn't matter. What matters is the life we have and what we do with it, like how and if we make a better future for ourselves."

"So says the woman who wants a better future for the world and want us to think that way too?" Shianni noted in a joking manner. "Or did we create it through our desires, I can't keep it straight."

Aveline shrugged to Shianni joke, "It's the Fade no one can keep it straight."

Aveline then turned and looked over to see Leliana pacing around palace, alone and deep in thought. Worried about her friend, Aveline went over to talk to her friend, "Leliana is something wrong?"

Leliana stopped, as she had sighed, "No, yes, I don't know. It is just a lot of what I had believed was shaken today. Especially, the very reason I came with you," Leliana said stiffly. "I thought the Maker cared about us and left me a vision to help those who really needed it. But now I find he doesn't really care and I was just one of the few that took his vision seriously. I am unsure what to believe now."

"Leliana, this is why we don't believe much in the bastard," Aveline explained. "The only one that anyone can truly believe in is themselves."

"But I blindly held-on to that vision," Leliana whined. "I believed it without a second thought."

"Of course you did, but not for the reasons you think," Aveline told Leliana with a straight face. "You believed in the vision but it was not due to faith. It was due to your desire to do what it is right. You just need an excuse to make a difference. And you know what, you have in many ways and we believe enough in you to trust you with our life."

Leliana felt her heart warm and she gave a small smile before she ran up to embrace Aveline. While she hugged Aveline dearly, Shianni and Alistair yelled out together, "Get a room!"

Leliana jumped back with a blush on her face while Aveline seemed indifferent to the untrained eye. When a person looked closely, they could see a small blush on her face and disappointment that Leliana let go of her. Morrigan noticed it and commented, "Great, now they're going to get involved with each other, wonderful."

"Hush you," Wynne snapped at Morrigan while the group laughed.

At the other side of the palace were Niall, a mage, and a templar talking to each other. "I can't believe it!" Niall exclaimed. "This place is healing me. I can feel it. It truly is the Golden City"

Meanwhile the mage and templar did not look as happy. In fact, the two looked kind of depressed. "What's wrong?" Niall asked his fellow mage and the templar beside him.

"We can't feel our bodies. I think our bodies are dead," the mage exclaimed while the templar nodded in agreement.

Niall was shocked and couldn't help but say, "I'm so sorry."

Scene V

It has been an hour and the group was back in Aveline's domain in the Black City. The group looked around until they saw a narrow passageway that led to an opening glowing yellowish green light, light seen only in the Fade. "This way," Aveline directed as the group ran down the passage.

It was not long before the group had run past the white circle. A second black burst of mana signaled the death demons knew they were back in the Black City and they were out of Aveline's domain. Once again, they began to hear the creepy funeral music as they ran towards the exit that led to the Fade. Shianni looked behind to see the seven death demons floating toward them.

"They're coming!" Shianni yelled as they quicken their pace.

They were nearly halfway through the passage when Leliana yelled out, "They're catching up. I don't think we are going to make it."

The mage and templar looked at each other before the templar yelled out, "We will hold them off for the rest of you to escape!"

"Don't be foolish. If you stay, you'll die," Wynne snapped at the mage and templar.

"They're already dead. They have no body to go back too," Niall explained.

"If they are indeed dead, they might as well make something of their deaths," Valon stated grimly.

"You will only need to hold them off for a few seconds," Leliana explained.

"That we can do my lady," the templar told Leliana.

They were still running, still fleeing the demons when Aveline gave the order, "Do it, and we thank you for your sacrifice."

The mage and templar nodded before they stopped in their tracks to face the oncoming death demons. It was not long until one was close and the templar hit the lead one with Holly Smite while the mage followed up with Mana Clash. Normally killing blows to most opponents, but all it did was make them disoriented and pushed them back. While disoriented, the mage then used Rapid Spirit Arrows. It slowed them down, but did not stop the most powerful demon, Death, as it came upon the two.

The two cowered as it said softly, "Listen as the bell tolls for thee."

The templar went to strike but soon found the scythe's blade in his belly. The mage went to help, but Death had just turned and touched his head. The mage fell to the ground, physically and spiritually dead. Death turned to the templar, and brought its blade up. The templar was cut in two and the blood was absorbed by the demon. It savored the fresh meat as it turned to the retreating group. A group it did not peruse as the demon sensed its prey had escaped its clutches and ran into the Fade. The prey was gone, but it was patient, and it will feast on them when die. All it had to do was wait as nothing could escape death, nothing.

Scene VI

Outside in the Fade, Valon noticed two things. One was that Black City looked like a mirage, ending any chance of going back the way they had entered. Second was that the group was floating above the five demons who argued over losing the mortals thanks to the sloth demon, transformed as an arcane horror. It was the same sloth demon that had sent them to Aveline's domain so it would not have to fight them in the mortal realm.

The other demons did not like their toys escaping on them but were not willing to fight the more powerful demon. As they argued, Niall recognized one more demon outside of the Sloth demon, the desire demon named Yevan, his captor The remaining demons were a rage demon name Ragos, a more power desire demon name Slavern and a sloth demon in a ogre form named Othkiel the Crusher.

As the demons continued to argued, Niall turned to ask Aveline, "How do you want to deal with them?"

"We need to kill them to get back to the mortal realm. We are stronger then all of them since we are in the Fade. We will simply deal with them," Aveline stated.

"How are you stronger than them in the Fade, yet weak enough to be banished in the mortal realm?" Valon asked.

"Our power is proportional to a factor of ten for each realm," Aveline explained. "In the mortal realm, our power is a hundredth compared to what our power is in the Black and Golden City. In the Fade, our power is a tenth of our true strength. Demons and humans do not feel as much of the power difference for they are connected to both realms. We are only connected through the Gold and Black cities, and both exist in another plain. An example is a frog's speed compared to when it's in the water or on land. It is still fast, but not as fast in its better element."

"Are you sure you will be powerful enough to face them on your own?" Leliana asked with a bit of concern.

"Even at a tenth of our total strength, we are more than enough to destroy them," Aveline explained. "Even if we are one eightieth of our total strength, we would still be enough to wipe them out without breaking a sweat. Watch and you will see," Aveline commanded as she flew down to battle the demons.

They watched in awe, as Aveline struck down the weaker of the two desire demons with her swords in a surprise aerial drop. She then followed up by sending a Cone of Cold on a surprised rage demon, followed by Rock Fist to shatter the demon into a million pieces. With two demons dead, the ogre in a fit of rage had charged at Aveline, intent on killing her but she was faster. Aveline used Slam to knock the ogre on the ground hard enough to crush its scull before she turned her attention to the other desire demon. On the demon, Aveline used Leach Swarm, followed by a Stinger Swarm that swarmed over her foe, biting and stinging her target. A foe that quickly fell in a horrible screams as thousands upon thousands of insects stung or sucked her dry.

Only a frightened sloth demon remained and it cowered as Aveline approach the creature. "Now, now, surely we can work something out," the demon pleaded.

"We could, but we are not in the mood," Aveline told the demon as her eyes began to give a dark glow.

She then used a Crushing Prison and while trapped in gravity of the crushing prison Aveline followed up with a Whirlpool to create a spell combo called Crushing Ocean Depth. The spell simulated the pressures of the Ocean depths at over several thousand fathoms. Everyone watched in horror as the creature transformed into a shade demon, then a rage demon, followed by a ogre and finally back into its arcane horror before it was crushed into an orb smaller then Aveline's palm. The spell dispersed and the meaty orb lay on the ground as Aveline brought her foot down and squashed what remain of the demon with her boots. Leaving a smear under Aveline's feet, signaling the one-sided battle was over as the others floated down to Aveline's eye level.

"I don't believe it! You did it, and with so little effort that I never thought it possible," Niall commented. "When we get out of here, I want you to take the Litany of Andralla to save the Circle."

"You are not coming with us?" Shianni asked.

"No, I fear I am not strong enough to play a hero. I have been here for so long this place has weakened me so much. I would be dead if the Golden City hadn't somewhat healed me. I will just get in the way," Niall explained. "Besides, I was never meant to save the Circle. Perhaps it was foolish to try."

"A person can become a great hero when the event demands it," Aveline explained.

"Dark times, great acts of heroism, perhaps you are right," Niall commented. "Before I was sent to the circle, my mother said that I was meant for great things. That I would be greater than all my ancestors would be. I hope I haven't disappointed her."

"You didn't Niall," Shianni told Niall.

"Not to change the subject, but we need to get back to the circle before the Templars come to kill everyone," Valon told the group.

Niall agreed with Valon, "He is right we must get out of here to get the Litany of Andralla. Before we go, I would like to thank you my friends."

**And done, sorry for the delay, but my home computer is giving me troubles. Don't expect many updates soon until my Home Computer is fixed.**

**Author Note**

**1) In the Fade, I always thought it was boring, so I wanted to change it up.**

**2) Saw the movie Inception and it made me think of how it compares to the Fade, the dream world where everyone goes with thought and imagination.**

**3) To save the review questions. Mass Effect universe is in the same universe and the human race was separated into two worlds. Possibly even more in the same galaxy. However, it doesn't matter; just give me a chance for a possible crossover in the future, if I feel like it. If not, it's there for the Bioware junky to have fun.**

**4) The death demons rank is determined by how many are effected and how many die from exposure.**

**5) I am sorry to the very seriously religious community, but I don't care if people believe if god came before or after the universe or if he even exists. Beside, the Fade is the world of thought.**

**6) Morrigan thinks relationships are a bad idea as love is weak. Also, she grew up in the laws of the wilds where a girl and girl are not supposed to make love to continue the line.**

**7) In the Fade, Aveline is like a High Dragon in the Mortal Realm. She is considered one of the big fish but not one of the biggest ones there.**

**8) I did not want to kill Niall as I kind of like him. So he lives for now, I hope you enjoy that change.**


	14. Chapter 14: A Mended Circle

Dragon Age: Abomination's Origins

Chapter 14: A Mended Circle

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Age. Don't you believe me?**

**Beta Reader: Albert**

**Last Update: 10/27/2014**

Scene I

In the tower entrance of the Circle, Sten stared at the Knight -Commander as he paced a hole into the tower's floor. The first three floor of the Mages' tower was cleared of blood mages and abomination and the Wardens were clearing out the fourth floor last Sten and the Commander had heard. However, despite all their successes, the Knight-Commander was still worried. If the problem was not fixed before Robertson arrived then Greagoir was certain that his fellow Knight-Commander would just start killing all the mages, regardless if the Annulment was here or not. He was not even certain that he would not just kill everyone even if they did win back the tower and that frighten the Knight-Commander more than anything.

That is why Sten found Greagoir pacing and it was the reason Sten posed an important question to the Knight Commander, "So, will you allow Robertson to kill all the mages even if order has been restored?"

"I have no choice but to step aside. I can't just kill a comrade," Greagoir explained.

"Even it goes against your duties?" the giant asked with a blunt expression.

"Why do you ask? Isn't it part of your people's customs to obey orders without question and to keep your mages on leashes? And if that fails, kill them if they disobey, regardless who they are?" Greagoir questioned the large qunari before him.

"No, as duty comes first. When an Arishok calls for a march, only the soldiers will march, for it is their duty to fight. A laborer will not fight except to defend himself, as it is his duty to work in the field. Duty trumps comrades and even orders," Sten explained.

"I also have a duty to protect my comrades," Greagoir defended himself.

"Then you must decide which is more important. Your duty to guard the Circle, or your duty to your comrades who have violated their own duties and honor," Sten told Greagoir with convection that made the Templar flinch in the face of uncertainty.

"Why do you care?" Greagoir asked with gruff curiosity.

Sten gave a simple answer to a simple question, "I promised to help Aveline fight the Blight, and we will need the mages to fight the Blight, even if I have a dislike for magic. I also know she will be angry if the mages are put to death just for being what they are at the wrong time."

Greagoir quietly considered Sten's words as they now silently wait to see how this day will end.

Scene II

For the Wardens' group that had escaped the Fade, it has been a rush to victory. They had quickly acquired the Litany of Andralla from Niall before they moved deeper into the tower without Niall. Niall himself had decided he was not in the best of shape to fight, so he headed down to the first floor, after he had a bit of revenge by kicking the sloth abomination's corpse for good measure. As Niall reached the first floor, Aveline's group went on the offensive against a whole series of demons, abominations, animated corpses and young dragons, dragonlings, the last type was being held in the experimentation room. Wynne would only shake her head at the idiots that decided to bring dragons into the Circle as she helped slay every dragonlings.

With the opposition dead, they kept on moving to reach the top floor, a floor Aveline had never seen growing up but the senior mages had. The room was always heavily guarded because it had the last set of stairs to the final floor. It was the floor where the heads of the Circle of Magi conducted their meetings, as well as conducting the final test for mages, known as the Harrowing. A test that pits a mage against a demon to determine if a mage could resist the demonic powers and if they could not resist the mage is killed or made tranquil. A test Aveline would have failed on a technicality.

They were ready for anything as they moved into the bloodiest room in the entire Circle. The abominations were not gentle as scraps of flesh and bone was smeared on the walls or slumped into piles large enough that a person could hide behind in. It was a disgusting sight, and one they were not alone in, as there stood a man, trapped behind a magical barrier. A sleep deprived, blond templar clad in blood stained armor laid on the floor.

A man Aveline recognized as she questioned, "Cullen?"

Cullen looked up trying to focus on the group. He was cautious at the approaching group, unsure if he should trust his eyes. He face quickly turned into a frown when Aveline came into view. "This trick again?" Cullen asked in a snarl before he kneeled to the ground, preparing a prayer. "I know what you are. It won't work. I will stay strong…"

"Cullen, don't you recognize us?" Aveline asked an emotional scared man who growled in response.

"Only too well," Cullen muttered, "How far they must have delved into my thoughts?"

"The boy is exhausted and the cage he is in, I've never seen anything like it," Wynne observed. "Rest easy… help is here."

"Enough of these tricks!" Cullen yelled. "If anything in you is human… kill me now and stop this game."

"He's delirious," Leliana stated. "He's been tortured… and has probably been denied food and water for a long time. Here, I have a skin of-" Leliana tried to offer but Cullen snapped at her.

"Don't touch me! Stay away!" He yelled out as frustrated tears begin to form. "Shifting through my thoughts… tempting me with the one thing I always wanted but could never have. Using my shame against me… my ill-advised infatuation with her… a mage of all things. A mage… she was a mage that I should hate when she was turned into an abomination. An abomination I still care for." Cullen was literally crying as he begged for the end, "I am so tired of these cruel jokes… these tricks… these."

Aveline sighed before she brought her hand up to the barrier, focusing her demonic magic to make the barrier collapse. She then walked up to Cullen, who was in shock as she put her hand on his shoulder. "We are real Cullen, and we are here to help."

Cullen then got all teary eyed as he got up to hug the girl, "Don't blame me for being cautious. The voices and the images seemed so real." Cullen then let go of Aveline to ask, "Why have you returned to the tower? How did you survive?"

"We've came here to fight as this place was our home," Aveline told the young man.

"As it was mine," Cullen snarled. "And look what they've done. They deserve to die, Uldred most of all. They caged us like animals… looked for ways to break us. I'm the only one left. They turned some into… monsters. And… there was nothing I could do to prevent it," Cullen cried in anguish.

"Weak-minded fools, too weak to resist or even kill themselves to escape those creatures," Morrigan muttered quietly to herself, though she was loud enough to earn a deep glare from Cullen.

Valon nodded in agreement but also added, "Let us hope that Irving and the other mages were more fortunate."

"What others?" Cullen asked angrily. "What are you talking about?"

"Irving and the other mages who fought Uldred, where are they?" Wynne asked.

"They are in the Harrowing Chamber. The sounds coming out from there… oh Maker," Cullen told the senior mage.

"We must hurry. They are in grave danger, I am sure of it," Wynne told Aveline, hopping there was someone to save.

Something that Cullen did not believe in as he argued, "You can't save them. You don't know what they've become being surrounded b-by Blood mages whose wicked fingers snake into your mind and corrupt your thoughts."

"His hatred of mages is so intense… the memory of his friends' deaths is still fresh in his mind," Alistair observed for the group.

"You have to end it, now, before it's too late," Cullen demanded of Aveline.

"We will save everyone who can be saved Cullen," Aveline quickly told the grief sicken man.

"I'd rather spare a maleficar then risk harming an innocent," Shianni added.

"Thank you. I knew you would make a rational decision," Wynne bowed to Aveline.

"Rational?" Cullen asked. "How is this rational? Do you understand the dangers? You can't risk Ferelden based on your idealistic views. I will go up there and make sure Uldred pays!" Cullen yelled out as he pulled out his claymore.

Aveline in a flash swatted Cullen's weapon away before grabbing on the young templar. She held him down with her bare hands. "Cullen, you are too weak right now to battle anyone, and quite frankly, we are not sure killing everyone is the right decision for this situation. So do us a favor and just rest," Aveline told Cullen while quietly hitting him with a Sleep spell.

The spell worked quickly on a fatigued templar as Cullen fell to the bloody ground, fast asleep. With Cullen out of the way, Aveline looked up and said, "We are going to need to prepare for battle."

"Leave that to me," Valon stated before a magical cloud surrounded him as he prepared his spells.

With his magic enhanced, Valon used his power over the piles of corpses found in the piles of flesh, rebuilding four corpses from scratch as he used necromancy. He had made four animated corpses, before he release powerful lightening spells into the corpses as magic was building them up. Soon, the lightening worked into the corpses' magical matrix was established, creating four lightening elemental corpses. Valon could not help but smirk at his army of undead that stood before him. He felt so proud of his achievement, even if several of his companions did not like the sight. Not that it mattered as they took a potion before they marched up the stairs for their final fight within the tower.

Scene III

Within the dark ivory tower, the top floor was relatively untouched. Its artistic carving was relatively free of blood. It was obvious that the abominations did not try to kill people at the top of the tower. Instead, the creatures were using the floor to convert people, like the screaming mage in the center of the room, being assaulted by four abominations. The mage that cried out in pain as mana was swirling around him while several other mages, including the elderly mage Irving tried to look away from the tortured man as they lay on the ground. Their hands and feet bound, preventing them from escaping.

In front of the mage was the bold mage Uldred, his hands raised as the assaulted mage rose from the ground. His target's arms were spread out as though invisible magical chains were wrapped around the man's arms to raise him off the ground. The mage was floating an inch off the ground as Irving walked up to him; a victory smile graced his lips.

Uldred then lightly held the mage's face to ask, "Do you accept the gift that I offer?"

The mage grunted in reply as the mana dispersed and he fell to the ground, motionless. It seemed he was dead as the abominations circled around him. That thought was proven wrong as the creatures assaulted him with magic again. The mage started his screaming again but it started to shift into a low growl as the mage was covered in a white flash of magic. The light faded as the man got to his feet to reveal that he had turned into a new meat grinned abomination, that growled at the Grey Warden's group that had just arrive. Uldred took notice as he turned to face Aveline and her group with his five abominations.

"Ah… look what we have here," Uldred stated. "Irving's star pupil that became something greater. I must say, your power is quite impressive despite the fact I don't think much of you. Its honor to meet you even if I doubt you're here to help me, as you are known to weaken yourself by doing good deeds. It also means that you have killed my servants getting here. Oh well, they are probably better off dying in the service of their betters, than living with the terrible responsibility of independence."

"Oh, we're sorry, are you upset we killed your lackeys?" Morrigan mocked at the dangerous foe.

"We needn't fixate on who killed whom. That doesn't help our relationship," Uldred stated.

"You are bit crazy, aren't you," Valon stated. "What are you trying to accomplish with this farce?"

Uldred smiled as he stated, "A mage is but the larval form of something greater. Your Chantry vilifies us, calls us abominations, when we have truly reached our full potential! You must know this Aveline. You have become something greater. Yet, look at the others. The Chantry has them convinced. They deny themselves the pleasure of becoming something glorious."

"This is madness!" Valon yelled. "There is nothing glorious in becoming a monster that kills people senselessly Uldred!"

"Uldred?" The demon in Uldred's body mocking asked before laughing. "He is gone, I am Uldred and yet not Uldred. I am much more than he was. I could give you this gift, Valon, Wynne and to all of the mages. It would be so much easier if you just accepted it but at last, some people can be so stubborn."

"Of course they are," Aveline snarled at Uldred. "You plan to destroy their lives instead of living in harmony with the host. You're nothing more than a parasite that needs to be ended."

"Resistance, everywhere I go, resistance! How so very inconsiderate." Uldred then stopped his rant when he noticed the old, bearded wizard Irving getting up. "Wait… what do we have here? Why, if it isn't the First Enchanter. Come Irving say hello to your old apprentice. Don't mind the blood. He's had a hard week."

Everyone saw that Irving had not only aged a few years due to Uldred's treatment but he was also beaten severely with bruises covering all of his face. His lip dripped blood that stained his beard and robes. Wynne gasped as she asked, "What have you done to Irving?"

Irving stammered out, "Stop him… he… is building an army. He will… destroy the templars and-"

"You're a sly one Irving" Uldred mocked, "telling on me like that. And here I thought he was starting to turn."

"N-never," Irving stammered in pain.

"That's enough out of you, Irving. You'll serve me, eventually. As will you all…" Uldred stated as he gave a smirk that was both creepy and unnerving.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Shianni asked Uldred with caution as she shook under his gaze.

"Oh, I'm not stupid. Do you think I'm going to let you wander around this tower, knowing you are pawns of the Templars? You are a thorn in my side and I must remove you before you fester," Uldred explained to the group.

"Did you have to use such a disgusting… analogue?" Leliana asked with her skin forming a tint of green.

"No, but it serves to bring the point across. I cannot let you be, but killing you… such a waste," Uldred thought out aloud. "The mage's and the other's raw power and skill, with the strength of a demon behind it, would be unstoppable. Combine the fact that you, Aveline are one of the demons that mended the veil, we can break the veil to allow more demons to come. You may even be the key to summon forth energy from the Golden and Black Cities that would strengthen my army that would give everyone a new life."

"Sorry, we can definitely say we are not interested in helping you," Aveline sneered.

"I don't think your opinion matters. That is what I've decided, and that is what will be done. Fight, if you must. It will just make my victory all the sweeter," Uldred gloated.

"Don't forget the Litany of Andralla. It will thwart Uldred's attempts to control the mages and win this fight for us," Wynne advised as Aveline pulled out the scroll before handing it to Leliana.

"Leliana, you have the best singing voice, so use the Litany. Meanwhile, Alistair you provide a distraction by attaching the group of abominations that are surrounding Irving. Get as many as you can to move away and wipe them out as quickly as possible," Aveline ordered the group.

"Don't you think that was a bit much?" Valon asked. "I mean it is just six abominations verse six people, a dog and four animated elemental corpses. What do we need to worry about it?"

His question was answered when Uldred transformed into a tall creature that would scary a hardy man. Its flesh and muscles were bulging at the seams, muscles that could crush a man by a mere flex. Even if it did not need them, as the creature had large claws that could shred even dragon scales, while its bony arm sheathes and spiky horns found all over its body could price dragon bone. That all paled to the fact the demon had a mouth filled with sharp teeth and eight glowing eyes like a spider. It was one most powerful demons that anyone could ever face. It was a pride demon in its full form.

Valon quickly corrected his feeling about the monster before him, "Forget what I said, this will be a difficult battle."

Alistair only nodded in response before he went on the offensive. He started off by hitting one of the abominations with Holly Smite to gets its attention as he yelled out, "Come on you lot, come get the Grey Warden trained templar!"

Three abominations quickly turned to chase Alistair to the other side of the room while the group was left to deal with the other two abominations and one giant pride demon. Morrigan, Shianni, Valon and the three animated corpses attacked the pride demon while the rest dealt with the two abominations. Aveline made quick work of one abomination as she began with a Petrify spell, followed by Crushing Prison spell causing the stone around it to shatter for maximum damage. It did not kill the demon, but it did distort it as Aveline got up close for a melee strike. It could not do anything as Aveline stabbed the monster in the head before moving away from the corpse before it dissipated in a fiery explosion.

The second one was a bit more difficult to kill and proved to be too powerful for the lightening elemental corpse. The undead tried to hack and slash at the creature that was more annoyed then wounded. It soon responded with a Flame Blast powerful to destroy the undead. Leaving only ashes as it moved on the offensive against Shianni, who had her back turned to the abomination as she focused her throwing knives at the pride demon. The creature crept up to Shianni, but before it could strike, Ranger saw the abomination and he charged at the creature with his mouth open.

The dog delivered a powerful bite and slash, as he ran beside the abomination. Ranger ran pass the abomination as it fell to the ground. Ranger had bitten its whole leg off. As the creature rolled in pain, Ranger turned around and jumped onto the abomination's back and in one swift motion bit into its skull. The bog's bite was strong enough to break through its thick skull. The dog's canines were powerful enough to bite into the abomination's brain. Ranger gave one rattled shook before it let go and jumped away from the dead abomination as it exploded. The bloody dog walked proudly to his master after a successful kill and rescue.

Shianni saw the whole thing and could only say one thing as she patted the dog that stood by her, "Good dog."

Ranger barked happily as Shianni turned her attention back to the pride demon. Just in time to see Uldred smack the two corpses into a thousand pieces against the wall. Things were starting to look grim, as nothing seemed to slow it down. From the projectiles her and Leliana threw, to the magic of Morrigan's Leach and String Swarm, the demon just swatted them away as if they were annoyances rather than an actual threat. The battle was going against the Grey Wardens and their allies/companions when the demon petrified the last elemental corpse and shattered it with a Crushing Prison spell.

However, the demon was still outnumbered and soon to be friendless as Alistair finished his battle, by using his new special ability of the spirit warrior, a Fade Burst. The technique sent out a spiritual energy-wave similar to a spirit bomb that killed two of the abominations and severally hurt a third. One that Alistair finished off with his sword in its head as he held his shield up close. His shield provided excellent cover against the exploding corpses before he turned his attention to Uldred.

The demon realized all its 'allies' were gone and it needed more. So Uldred turned to the mages on the ground and it spoke in an enchanted voice, "Do you except the gift I offer?"

One of the mages began to glow as mana swirled around him. Realizing what Uldred was trying to do, Wynne yelled out, "Stop him, he is trying to control the mages! Use the Litany!" Wynne ordered Leliana.

Leliana quickly obeyed the order as she put up her bow and began singing from the Litany she pulled out of her pack. Her majestic song that was designed to break blood magic control, spread across the hollow room as it dispersed Uldred's power, freeing the mage from the stuff of nightmares. The mages were safe and Uldred was angry as it then turned to attack Leliana with ferocity. His hands raised high as he rushed over to Leliana's position until Aveline got in front of the demon.

"Oh no, you don't!" Aveline yelled before hitting it with the water spell Wave to drench the demon in several square feet of water. "Morrigan! Valon! Electrocute the monster," Aveline ordered as continued to fire a wave of water.

The two other mages obeyed Aveline's orders by hitting it with several different lightening spells, causing its muscles to twitch as it grunted in pain. The demon continued to grunt as it turned to Aveline and hit her with a Winter's Grasp while performing a back kick right into Alistair, who tried to sneak up behind the demon. Alistair hit the wall, dazed while Aveline got a bit of frostbite that slowed her down. However, not completely down as Aveline used a Spirit Arrow to hit the demon right between the eyes. The demon roared in pain before it gave an appropriate response. The demon created the area spell, Blizzard, turning the room into a winter wonderland that forced Aveline to her knees before its spell was ended by an Anti-Magic Burst from Wynne and Valon, who were freezing like the rest of the group.

From then on, Aveline was forced back, using her magic to stay alive while Wynne used Group Heal to keep perform a massive group healing spell to keep the group in fighting condition. As Aveline fell back, Morrigan went on the offensive using Curse of Mortality, followed up with Vulnerability Hex to set the demon up for some devastating spells in her arsenal and others. Valon saw this and used a Walking Bomb followed by a Valeant Walking Bomb. The combination spell did not make the demon explode but put a large strain on its bulging muscles that was being pricked by Shianni's knives and Leliana's arrows. The demon growled in pain from acupunctures that caused pain instead of relieving pain.

The demon return fire with a chunk of one of the many stone columns pulled out of the walls. The demon threw the column at the two combat mages and Shianni, hit on all three of them before they could get out of the way. The three found themselves thrown across the room, unmoving and close to death. A death Wynne would fight against as she rushed over to use the Revive spell on them. A spell designed to use several different forms of magic to revive someone close to or at deaths door within a few hours. Wynne worked hard to revive them and keep them from dying on her again. She was not going to be interrupted as the demon kneeled on the ground in pain from all the previous attacks, open to melee attack.

Alistair, recovered from smashing into the wall, saw his chance as he ran up to the pride demon's back. He ran up the creatures back until it reached the demon's head with his sword posed. Alistair did not waste time as he stab into the demon's head three times, insuring its death if the first hit did not take. Alistair then jumped off the demon giving off a death roar before it exploded into a fiery storm as Alistair ducked and rolled in a ball before he hit the ground. The former templar continued to roll until he landed in the knelling position, with his blade in the ground, slowly painting. Alistair caught his breath as he roused from the ground as the victorious slayer, with a the biggest grin he could produced.

Shianni quickly ran over and helped Alistair with tender, loving hand while the others ran over to free the captive mages. Irving was the last one freed as he groaned, "Maker. I'm too old for this."

"Irving, are you all right?" Wynne asked as she helped the senior mage up.

"I've," Irving groaned, "been better. But I am thankful to be alive. I suppose that is your doing, isn't it, Wynne?"

"I wasn't alone. I had help," Wynne admitted with an honest smile.

"I was surprised to see you standing there Aveline but I am glad you have returned." Irving smiled at Aveline before turning to the entire group. "The Circle owes all of you a debt we will never be able to repay. Come, the templars wait. We shall let them know that the tower is once again ours."

"Lead the way our mentor," Aveline told Irving before she used her magic to pull the blood out of his robes. "That is after you clean yourself up."

Irving laughed as he stated, "I need you to lead me down the stairs." It was just before Irving cursed out, "Curse whoever's bright idea it was to put the Circle in a tower?" Aveline helped Irving down the stairs while the others followed suit, picking up Cullen along the way as they moved to the entrance where the templars waited for them.

Scene IV

Aveline's group and the mages following Irving soon came to the entrance and faced Greagoir. "Irving?" Greagoir asked while looking relieved.

"It is over Greagoir, Uldred is dead," Irving told Greagoir. Cullen was then going to make a scene but quickly backed down when Aveline gave him the glare. He wisely kept quiet as Greagoir made his choice.

"Well then, we have won back the tower. I will accept Irving's assurance that all is well," Greagoir stated before turning over to Aveline. "Thank you Aveline. You and your friends have proven yourself a friend of both the Circle, and the Templars."

"What about the darkspawn? We require aid," Shianni stated for the group.

"I promised you aid, but with the Circle restored, my duty is to watch the mages. They are free to help you, however, speak with them," Greagoir advised.

"Are you sure that is wise?" Aveline asked. "It was the outside influence of Loghain and possibly Arl Howe that caused the mess in the first place. Are you sure, you want them to be unprotected from possibly another group of greedy people as well as the darkspawn? Can you live with yourself knowing you will cause another catastrophe?" Aveline asked as she tried to persuade Greagoir to fight with the mages.

Irving looked confused for a moment until he realized that she was trying to convince the templars to help the mages fight the Blight. Thinking it was a good idea, he decided to join in and help her convince Greagoir to join with the Grey Wardens, "She is right Greagoir, it was an outside influence that caused this mess, so, it would be best for the templars to fight with us against the Blight." Irving shrugged before he added, "Besides, having our two groups working together would help mend bridges by having the mages and templars fight together for once, starting with the Blight."

Greagoir was still unsure but that would change with Sten's words of wisdom, "I believe it's wise that you should fight with mages, to protect them from the dangers outside. It is your duty after all, and your honor."

Greagoir was convinced when he stated, "Well, I guess I shall tell the Reverend Mother that we will be fighting against the Blight with the mages, as I, Knight Commander Greagoir promise the Templars under my command will aid the Grey Wardens against the Blight if the mages agree to help the Grey Wardens."

Irving smiled as he said, "Which we will, I First Enchanter Irving promise the Circle will fight with Grey Wardens against the Blight."

"Thank you both," Aveline bowed to the two.

The two returned the bow while thinking of how to tell Robertson the turn of events. They did not have to wait long to find out, as the brown-haired man threw the doors open and walked in with three of his templars. Robertson had heard Greagoir's promise and he did not like it.

"What is all this?" Robertson yelled. "How dare you promise aid to the Wardens, Greagoir!"

"It is as I said; we will fight with the mages against the Blight as it is my duty to protect the mages from not only themselves, but from those outside that threaten the Circle. That includes you to if I have too," Greagoir stated at the seething Robertson.

While Robertson was seething, Aveline decided to push some buttons. "Not going to runaway are you, like the coward who holds people hostage all in the name of the Maker? You are nothing but a loon who has no idea what the Maker wants," Aveline said as she smeared Robertson's name. Oddly enough, only the Grey Warden's group knew how true her words were.

"How dare you abomination! Die along with these freaks!" Robertson yelled as he went to strike Aveline. Only to be stabbed by Greagoir, his sword pricing through the thick armor and deep into the chest within a swift motion.

"Why?" Robertson stammered.

"I told you, I would kill you if you threatened the mages," Irving answered Robertson. "Plus, the Chantry has a treaty with the Grey Wardens that we can't violate unless they break our laws after they were conscripted. Aveline hasn't broken any law and you were about to. It was as simple as that," Greagoir explained while he dropped Robertson to the ground.

Robertson's two lieutenants went to strike Greagoir, but Irving used a Kinetic Wave to push the two templars away from Greagoir and killed them when their heads crashed into the wall. Crushing their skulls and breaking their necks. The remaining templar just stood there, facing a battle ready templar.

"You there, are you loyal to Robertson or the Templar Order?" Greagoir asked the templar.

"The Order," the templar replied as he put up his weapon.

"Good," Greagoir said before giving out orders, "inform the men they are to join us and prepare for battle against the Blight with the Mages. If they don't like that, they can return home. You understand?"

"Yes sir," the templar complied and went to complete his orders.

Irving chuckled as he stretched his magical muscles, "Well, it seem like I still got it."

"I say. It is not every day I get to see you use the Focus School Irving created," Wynne chuckled at Irving.

"I say those are some useful powers, did you teach anyone these spells?" Shianni asked.

"I taught a few apprentices, the youngest being Aveline herself. You probably don't see her use it much as she prefers her core spells, more specifically the Primal School. Which reminds me, Aveline, it would please me greatly if you would use the school more often than not. They are often more powerful than their equivalent core spells," Irving pleaded the only the way a mentor could.

"Yes mentor" Aveline mumbled while Irving thanked her by hugging her with tears of joy.

Aveline gave an awkward hug back before Wynne broke the moment to give Irving a request, "Irving, if I may interrupt, I have a request to leave the Circle and follow the Grey Wardens."

"Wynne… we need you here. The Circle needs you," Irving pleaded.

"I appreciate the sentiment, Irving, but the Circle will do fine without me. The Circle needs you," Wynne pointed out. "These men and woman are brave and good, and capable of great things. If they will accept my help, I will help them accomplish their goals."

"Well, I can definitely say we would be honored if you would join us my lady," Alistair bowed to Wynne.

"You were never one to stay in the tower when there was adventure to be had elsewhere," Irving stated with a small smile.

"Why stay when I can be of service elsewhere?" Wynne asked rhetorically.

"Then I give you leave to follow the Grey Wardens but know that you are always have a place here. I also give you leave Valon to leave the Circle and conduct your research under the promise that you will give your results to the Circle," Irving told Valon, remembering the quiet conversation that he had with his former student about Valon being a blood mage and the deal they made if he helped them.

"Thank you First Enchanter," Valon bowed. "Thank you too Aveline, may we never meet again."

Valon did not over stay his welcome, and quickly disappeared as Irving gave his finale thanks to the group. The Grey Warden's and their companions gave one finale bow before they left the Tower as a new day and new dangers approached.

Epilogue

In the months to come, the relationship between the Mages and Templars improved dramatically. Some will say it was due in part to the efforts of the leaders to set aside each other's anger, but others say it's through the comradeship that developed fighting together against the darkspawn. As the Mages gained the right to police themselves, Templars were paid to help police outside of their tower against dangerous mages. Eventually, the Templars split into several groups with some becoming the personal guards of the Circle of Magi. They remain allies, even when the Chantry, Templars and Mages came to blows around Thedas.

As for Valon, he would reappear years later with research on the Fade, the Black City, and the Golden City that not only increased their understanding of the dream world, but also came up with techniques to keep mages from being possessed. Those techniques gained him a pardon from the Chantry and the Circle for his use of blood magic. He will die a happy, but rich man.

Scene V: Denerim

Within the Palace in Denerim, Rendon Howe was meeting Loghain to give his report, "I bring news sire that there are demands from some of the Bannorn that you step down from the Regency. While small, they are gathering their forces, as are your allies. It appears that there will be civil war after all, despite the darkspawn threat, pity. Though, I also have a bit of good news that most of the Bannorn will be neutral or fighting the darkspawn, leaving us to deal with the rebels ourselves."

Loghain nodded in response while Rendon Howe dropped the final bit of news, "I also have some interesting news. It appears some of the Grey Wardens survived, including one Aveline Wolf Oracle, survived Ostagar. How, I don't know but they will act against you for betraying them at Ostagar. So, I brought a solution with your leave," Howe directed to a figure coming out of the shadows.

The figure was an elf. He had wild, bleach blond hair and a cocky grin plastered on his dark tanned skin that matched his brown weathered armor and dark red daggers. "The Antivan Crows send their regards," the crow greeted the two leaders of Ferelden.

"An assassin?" Loghain asked like the man was stupid. "Howe, the last thing we need is for the people to revolt for killing a folk hero like Aveline."

"They can do more than kill. For a very hefty fee, they can capture the Wardens and bring them to us. Once we have them, we can… persuade them to side with us and give us the treaty to amass an army so we can crush not only the Blight, but Orlais as well. Beside, against the Grey Wardens we need the very best."

The assassin laughed as he added arrogantly stated, "And the most expensive."

Loghain narrowed his eyes at the elf when he asked, "So sure you can get the job done?"

"Against Aveline and her group, possibly no if we faced them alone," the assassin admitted. "However, there is a mercenary band that was hired to kill a little human redhead among the Wardens. They will gladly join us to help both sides succeed."

Loghain glared at the assassin before he grunted out, "Just get it done."

Howe and assassin bowed before he left to leave Loghain to drink. Once they were out of the room, Howe stopped the assassin to give him further orders, "I want you to capture Aveline at all costs, but if it appears you can't, I will pay you half the amount to kill her."

"She's that much a threat to your power?" the assassin asked with amusement.

"Aveline is a hero to the common people of Ferelden, more than even Loghain when combined with the Grey Warden's reputation. If she sides against him and tells everyone what happened in Ostagar, then we may lose all support," Howe stated.

"Then why not just kill her?" the assassin asked.

"For I plan to persuade her to support us by any means in my arsenal," Howe explained to the young elf. "Besides, she and the Wardens are important against the darkspawn, and I have a feeling that we will need them all. While we already captured one Gray Warden native Ferelden from Orlais, it wouldn't hurt to have three more."

"Then I Zevran, guarantee you I will not fail," the assassin boosted before leaving the palace.

While he left, Howe added to himself, "You better not and survive, or you will wish Aveline killed you for your failure."

**Done, hope you like it and please keep up the reviews or review if you haven't yet. **

**Author Notes**

**A) Note, for gamers that love choice, here is a note. If you support the Templars, you gain three times as many templars with Ser Robertson bringing in troops from across Ferelden but with no mage support. **

**1) The reason Cullen is free is because Aveline should be able to disperse with the prison that kept him in since it was made with demonic magic, which she has in spades.**

**2) I am assuming that the Mage assaulted by mana swirling around them that actually looks like lightening.**

**3) In the game, the main character doesn't have to be the one to break the pride demon's control. So, I figured Leliana should do it since the Litany as it was written by a Bard.**

**4) The Revive spell works much like a Crash Cart. They need to be use it soon or they will not be able to revive someone. It also cannot be used if the body is too badly damage. For instance, if the body has no brain or heart, they cannot be revived. A person with a punctured heart, may be revived after the heart has been repaired.**

**5) I had always wondered why you couldn't trick the Templars to fight with the Mages since it was arguable outside influences that caused the mess in the first place. It will be interesting to see Mages and Templars fight together.**

**6) Valon leaving made sense since he had no reason to stay as he generally only looked out for number one.**

**7) Howe is conspiring behind Loghain's back, not surprising as he did that a lot in the game. It makes you wonder how much done under Loghain's name was actually done by Loghain's orders.**

**Character Stats**

Name: First Enchanter Irving (General)

Race: Human

Type: Mage

Attributes: Strength 1, Dexterity 1, Willpower 3, Magic 3, Cunning 2, & Constitution 2

Schools: Battle Mage, Focus, Illusion, & Spirit Healer

Skills: Herbalism, Rune Making, & Trap Making

Talents: Mae: All, Primal: All, Creation: All, & Spirit: Death Spells, Spiritual Energy Spells, Kinetic Forces, & Telekinesis

Army Numbers: 90 Mages (out of 120)

Note: try to keep numbers realistic since they prepare for attack and fewer mages were killed. No to mention that march show at least sixty mages going to Denerim, with 30 could be summon.

Next

Name: Knight Commander Greagoir (General)

Race: Human

Type: Warrior

Attributes: Strength 2, Dexterity 2, Willpower 2, Magic 2, Cunning 2, & Constitution 2

Schools: Champion, Guardian, Templar & Vanguard

Skills: Poison Making & Survival

Talents: Warrior: Standard, Sword and Shield: Master, & Spear/Lance: Master

Army Numbers: 90 Templars (out of 120)


	15. Chapter 15: Confession, Assassins and

Dragon Age Abomination's Origins

Chapter 15: Confession, Assassins and Spirits

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Age, now shut up and read or darkspawn will find you and eat you.**

**Beta Reader: Albert**

**Last Update: 10/27/2014**

Scene I

It was nighttime, as the Grey Wardens' group made camp away from the Circle of Magi. The evening activities began as Wynne talked about her past as a schoolteacher and even told old tales of lore, mainly about the Grey Wardens. As it was usual in such tales, each story had a distinct moral ending. Morrigan had a great distaste for such stories, as she believed that such 'morality tales' were just meant to control people, while other. It was late in the evening when the group switched topics and make plans on what to do next. Aveline suggested that they should go to Frostback Mountains.

"So, once we reach the mountains, should we seek aid from the dwarves?" Shianni asked as she picked at the fire.

"That's not part of the plan," Aveline answered Shianni. "We promised we would find Sten's sword and there are a few missions there that we need to complete, but we were planning to go to Redcliffe next to ask the Arl for aid since we need to seek help outside of the treaties. It will be difficult to aquire for we may have to perform some favors to get the Arl's help against Loghain. Plus, we're sure Alistair would be happy to see the Arl again. So we might as well take care of it as soon as we can," Aveline explained to group.

"That's fine with me and it would be good to see the Arl again to apologize for acting like a child raised by dogs," Alistair stated. "So let's get some sleep before we head out, the next couple of days will be busy, that's for sure."

The group began to disperse and head to bed. As the group began to split, Aveline put her hand on Morrigan's arm before she retired to her little corner of camp. Seeing that Aveline wanted something, Morrigan turned as Aveline asked, "So, have you deciphered your mother's book?"

"No, not yet," Morrigan admitted, "Though, I expect to be done with it soon."

"Keep us apprised," Aveline stated and Morrigan nodded before sauntering off to her side of the camp.

Once Morrigan was out of sight, Aveline stretched her neck before she turned and entered her tent. She was planning to go to bed when she noticed that Leliana was in her tent, waiting for her. Aveline did not know what to expect when she asked, "Leliana, are you alright?"

"I am fine, it is just I thought I should tell you why I previously went to Lothering," Leliana explained with a nervous twirl with her feet.

"Why now?" Aveline asked with a bit of suspicion.

"You told me so much that I feel I need to tell you the truth. I just hope it doesn't change things between us," Leliana admitted. "I came to Ferelden and the Chantry because I was hunted by Orlais."

"Hunted for what?" Aveline asked as Leliana told her tale.

"I was framed, betrayed by someone I thought I knew and could trust, Marjolaine. She was my mentor... and friend. She taught me the bardic arts, how to enchant with words and songs, how to carry myself like a highborn lady and to blend in as a servant. The skills I learned I used to serve her, my bard-master. I loved her and was delighted to serve her."

"You loved her?" Aveline asked in tone that was a little dejected.

"She was a remarkable woman, though… not as remarkable as you," Leliana explained, and smiled as Aveline tilted her head at the compliment. "At the time I was enamored. I cannot fully express the admiration I had for her, or the depth of my affection. I thought I knew her. My devotion to her blinded me to her less than noble attributes.

"There was a man I was sent to kill. I was to bring Marjolaine everything he carried. I don't know who this man was. She gave me a name and a description, and I hunted him down. I found documents on his body—sealed documents."

"Were they important documents?" Aveline asked.

"It turned out that they were," Leliana admitted. "My curiosity got the better of me. Something told me that I needed to know what was in those letters. Marjolaine… had been selling all kinds of information about other countries to their arch rivals including Nevarra, Antiva, and even Ferelden, among others. It was treason."

"We thought bards had flexible loyalty," Aveline stated.

"Some," Leliana nodded in agreement. "But I had always assumed Marjolaine only operated within Orlais. This was an unhappy surprise for me. For you see, my life as a bard dictated that my loyalties should be kept fluid. My concern was not that she was a traitor, but that her life would be in danger if she were caught. Orlais has been at war with so many countries. It takes a harsh view of such things… as I later discovered."

"You gave the documents back to her?" Aveline asked and Leliana nodded 'yes.'

"Only after I had resealed them." Leliana bite her lip as she added, "I should have left well enough alone, but I didn't. I had to tell Marjolaine I feared for her life. She brushed aside my concern. She admitted her guilt, but said it was past. That is why the documents had to be destroyed, she said. I believed her and I kept that belief up until the moment they showed me the documents, altered by her hand to make ME look like the traitor."

"So she betrayed you," Aveline stated with a low growl behind her throat.

"Yes…" Leliana almost cried with a small twitch. "The Orlesian guards captured me… did terrible things to make me confess and reveal my supposed co-conspirators. It was a traitor's punishment I endured, and what awaited me was an eternity in an unmarked grave," Leliana looked to her feet, tears ready to fall from her sad eyes.

Aveline asked, "How did you get out?"

Leliana's face assumed a satisfied grin before she continued to tell her tale, even if it was a bit sober as she forced herself to hide a sob, "The skills Marjolaine taught me were good for something, at least. I broke free when I saw the opportunity. I did not seek Marjolaine out. If she thought I was coming for her, she would have me caught again."

"We've seen how skilled you are, and think if you wanted to, you could have killed this Marjolaine before she knew it," Aveline reassured Leliana, who blushed at Aveline's compliment.

"I was tempted to confront her," Leliana admitted. "I was furious, betrayed, but what could I do against her? And so I fled to Ferelden and the Chantry to save my life and at the time, my soul, and that is the reason I am here, the real reason. No more lies should be between us, at least in regard to this."

"Thank you for trusting us, but that still doesn't answer our question on why are you telling me all this?" Aveline asked.

"I… have I ever told you I really like the way you fix your hair?" Leliana decided to switch subjects before she gave an answer.

Aveline decided to play along, "Our hair, thank you."

"It's very nice and it suits you," Leliana complemented Aveline. "Simple, not like the elaborate hairstyles we wore in Orlais. They involved flowers, ribbons, and many jewels. One year, feathers were all the rage, and Lady Elise decided she needed to outdo everyone else and actually wore live songbirds in her voluminous hair. The chirping was quite charming for a while, but you must realize that terrified little birdies often have loose bowels."

"Dear Lord!" Aveline commented while she began to giggle.

"Yes… you can imagine what she looked like by the end of the evening," Leliana joked. "But I was trying to say something nice to you, wasn't I? Oh, forgive me. My mind wanders so. It's just that I… I feel so comfortable talking to you, like I could say anything to you and you wouldn't judge me."

"Well, we are friends, aren't we?" Aveline asked with a small smile.

"Yes, very much so, I haven't felt this close to anyone in a long time. I really enjoy your company," Leliana told Aveline with a broad smile.

"Do you enjoy the company of another woman; do you want to be more than friends with a certain woman?" Aveline asked in curiosity.

"Yes… very much so. Especially with a certain human… redhead… mage slash demon," Leliana stammered. "You are our… our leader and my friend and… sometimes I think that m-maybe we could be more. Andraste… looked at me, stumbling over my words like an ill-educated peasant girl, some golden worded bard I am."

"You're cute when you're embarrassed," Aveline cooed, much to Leliana's embarrassment.

"I'm not embarrassed! I'm just… flushed because… of the heat," Leliana had pouted

"It doesn't matter Leliana, for we were enamored by you the first moment we saw you," Aveline admitted to Leliana.

"Really? N-no one told me," Leliana stammered. "You… you felt the same way and didn't do me the courtesy of informing me? Y-you made me say all those things! Why couldn't you have said that first and save me the embarrassment?" Leliana then realized the answer by Aveline's staring. "Oh, you… oh, how very awkward."

"You still like us right?" Aveline asked with a bit of hope.

"Oh, why am I being such a baby about this? I must be a sight, spilling my guts," Leliana nervously answered.

Aveline moved to embrace her before moving into a big kiss. The kiss was long as their senses intertwined and Leliana's eyes fluttered while Aveline's eyes remained open, concentrating on the task. They soon parted, mainly for air as Leliana giggled, "Well… I… hmm… that settles it then." The two hugged, oblivious to the outside world as Aveline drank her sleeping potion.

The two slept together, not knowing they were not the only pair forming, as on the other side of camp, a young elf was receiving a gift from Alistair. "What is this, your new weapon of choice?" Shianni joked as she held up a beautiful rose.

"Yes, that's right. Watch as I thrash our enemies with the mighty power of floral arrangements! Feel my thorns, darkspawn! I will overpower you with my rosy scent!" Alistair joked before he got serious, "Or, you know, it could just be a rose. I know that's dull in comparison."

"Sentiment can be a pretty potent weapon," Shianni stated, "especially ones that are from the heart."

"Is it that easy to see through me, I guess I shouldn't be surprised," Alistair stated before he told this story. How he found this beautiful rose and picked it, as he did not want the darkspawn to destroy. He even bought a potion in Lothering to preserve the rose in all its beauty and kept it until he felt that it was the right moment to give it to someone special.

Shianni blushed, "I think you're special too."

Alistair moved in to kiss her and Shianni returned the kiss. The kiss was intense, but short as a flushed Alistair quickly moved away. An embarrass Alistair asked, "That wasn't too soon was it?"

"I don't know," Shianni flirted. "I need more testing to be sure."

"Well, I'll have to arrange that, then, won't I?" Alistair commented. "Maker's breath, you're beautiful. I am a lucky man. But I think it is time to go to bed, and the handsome knight shouldn't keep the maiden from bed. Goodnight my love," Alistair told Shianni, who's crimson face radiated the color of her own hair.

"Goodnight to you, my love," Shianni told Alistair as she put the rose into her hair.

Scene II

It was early morning as the group broke camp and rode their horses down the road at a tremendous speed. Wynne had used the Haste spell to increase their speed as they blazed to the Frost Back Mountains. They moved at an accelerated pace until it was almost sundown. The road seemed empty until they came upon a female elf standing in the road with a look of fright on her face.

The elf noticed them and exclaimed, "Oh, thank the Maker! Bandits attacked our wagons! Follow me!"

The elf ran down the road and the group followed. They eventually stopped when they saw the woman stood in front of another elf that was handsome with his bleached hair, dark skin, and brown eyes. The elf wore leather armor with a symbol of a crow and was equipped with two daggers. Above the two elves, on top of a ledge was a heavily armored man with a bow. The three figures smirked at the Grey Wardens and their companion came up. The group became alarmed when the armored elf gave a signal.

Almost immediately, warriors swarmed out of the wagons. For the most part, the elves and humans were wearing crow leather armor and daggers but some of them wore heavy armor as they moved with qunari mercenaries and mabari hounds. The Wardens had walked into a trap that only got worse as several archers and one elven mage in fur robes moved into position on top of the ledges above their allies. As enemy units moved into position, the tree that was above the Warden group fell onto the road just as the group out of the tree's way. The tree had trapped Aveline, Leliana, Shianni, Ranger, Sten, and Morrigan to fight the huge group while Alistair and Wynne where on the other side. The two humans worked to find a way around the tree as their companions faced their adversaries.

The female elf revealed herself a mage while producing lightening on her fingertips while the elven leader ordered in a slow cocky voice, "Get them."

The Wardens were caught off guard, but not for long. With a wave of a hand, the mages prepared spells while their other companions prepared for a massive battle as they waited for their enemy to attack. They did not have to wait long as warriors and beasts on the ground began to rush the group while the two mages stayed behind to prepare for a nasty surprise. Aveline and Sten sensing their intent and provided a surprise of their own, Aveline used a Mana Clash for the one on the ground for an instant kill and Sten stunned the one on top with a Holy Smite.

With his opponent stunned, Sten then rushed forward to fight the two qunari and their war hounds. His blade would be stained with blood and anger against the Tal-Vashoth, qunari that no longer followed their religion, the Qun. He showed no mercy and more brutality as Sten carved a whole through their line. While Sten was fighting the qunari in a fierce battle, Aveline was taking out the archers on top with Grease and a Fireball spell to set them ablaze as Leliana backed Aveline up as she snipped the few archers outside Aveline's spell range.

As the archers were being taken care of, Morrigan was using Chain of Lightening to thin out the fact approaching army. A chain of lightening went through several of the assailants and back through them, making them look like a string of light that was screaming for mercy as their nerves were on fire. Morrigan showed mercy by finishing them off quickly using the water spell Wave. Water and Lightening does not mix well for people and her weak opponents fell to the ground dead. Too bad for Morrigan, she had missed the leader as he rushed into the lines.

The leader did not care that his comrades were being killed; all he cared about was getting the witch as he moved with speed and precession deadly in the art. His daggers held close until he was close enough to strike Morrigan, as his arms were perched in the classic assassin mode. It would have been a quick death for Morrigan if he were not forced back by Shianni and Ranger. The three faced off as they moved in a circle, twirling their weapons. The elf smirked before he turned to engaged Shianni and Ranger in a display of furious acrobatics. The man was skilled as Shianni was barely holding out against the elf.

It did not take long for Shianni to realize she was out of her element. Cuts developed all over her body, and she was tiring while the blond elf was moving in for the kill. Shianni tried to get away but the other elf was too fast. He was able to get past her defenses with a flying kick to the head. Shianni cried out in pain as she fell down, her knives dropped to her side, she was now defenseless. Though not alone as Ranger ran to aid his master, even if did not do any good. The elf moved in a tornado motion, and he struck the dog across the legs. Blood squirted out as Ranger fell to the ground, whimpering in pain, while his master faced the skilled assassin alone.

The blond elf approached the shaking Shianni, his blade raised to strike when all of a sudden her knight in shining armor appeared. Alistair had come to her rescue like the devil in his fade state. The would be killer had no chance as Alistair struck with his shield as a battling ram. The blond elf screamed as Alistair rammed the elf right into a rock wall; with a force hard enough that the assailant slumped onto the rocks. Alistair then lifted up his shield, giving the assailant a moment to breathe, before he slammed the shield right into the elf's head smashing it again into the rocks. The elf was out cold before he even slumped to the floor, leaving Alistair time to check on Shianni while a wheezing Wynne came up from the path around the barricade that Alistair had found. She only took a moment to realize that Ranger was the one that needed the most attention as she went to work on the dog while Alistair helped Shianni.

"Are you alright my love?" Alistair asked like a mother hen to his fellow Grey Warden.

"I'm… fine," Shianni answered slowly, a bit disoriented from the blow to the head. She quickly shook it off to ask, "Ranger is he… alright?"

"He's fine, Wynne is bringing Ranger back to full health," Alistair told Shianni, calming her nerves. "Now rest, I'll protect you my love." Shianni had nodded in acceptance as Wynne finished healing her dog. Her fighting was over and all she could do was watched the others finish the fight as Alistair stood guard over her.

Within the battle itself, Leliana was taking out several archers that Aveline missed and could not be bothered with as the mage was forced to help her companions, Morrigan and Sten, take down the enemies on ground level. Alone, Leliana fired off arrow after arrow as fast as the wind. The enemy could not react fast enough as four of the archers with cross bows were dead within seconds of each other. They tried their best to take the bard down, but Leliana was too quick on her feet as she took down one by one until only the heavily armored leader was still alive. The leader was scared to death while Leliana stared at her prey with a small smirk.

The man did not plan to go down without a fight and in frantic effort; he fired as many arrows as he could at Leliana. Not one of them made it as she danced around the arrows while she returned fire. She was the superior marksman as her arrows had hit their target. The first one was heavily reformed arrow that cracked his armor, while the second shot nailed him to the ground, as an arrow went through his thigh. The third hit his arm, crippling him, and the fourth destroyed his bow, leaving him defenseless and unarmed. He was caught and at the mercy of the woman, he had tried to kill. A woman decided to take him prisoner, rather than just kill him, as a dead man was very hard to interrogate. The Wardens needed to know why such heavily armed men were after them.

Leliana did not take the chance he would kill himself with the multiple knives attached to his cracked armor. So she pulled out an alchemically made flask known as the Freeze bomb, a cryo grenade that she threw at the man. It worked like a charm as the flask broke at the man's feet and froze him in to an ice statue that would keep him in place throughout the entire battle. The man eyes widen just before he was frozen in place, leaving the bard to smirk at her captured prey.

A smirk that turned to pain as the mage that Sten had stunned had revived, mad as hell and attacked Leliana by firing a Lightening strike at her chest. Leliana was lucky she had trained as a Legionnaire Scout and that her armor was elemental resistant. Or she would have died from a lightning strike that was powerful enough to stop a human's heat. Instead, Leliana cried out in pain as she fell to the ground, twitching like crazy, as the mage prepared her next spell.

The mage planned to finish the bard off, but she did not account her friends until Aveline yell out, "You will not harm her!"

The mage only had a moment warning before Aveline used a Mana Clash. The wave of mana was enough to cause a large enough implosion to finish off the hurt elf. The elf screamed before she slumped to the ground dead. Aveline rushed over to the downed bard, healing spells in hand, as she went to work. With a flash of a hand, Leliana wounds began to disperse under Aveline's care. Leliana could not help but smile as a show of her appreciation as she rose up. The archers were a hundred percent eliminated as Morrigan killed off the last of the stragglers. The last enemy had soon fallen under Sten's sword as he beheaded the last qunari. It was a bloody mess and the Wardens wanted answers.

Scene III

A few minutes after the battle had ended; Aveline had gathered their two unconscious prisoners, the blond elf, and the unthawed man in the tattered remains of his heavy armor to interrogate. It was obvious that these two were not simple bandits as their armor and weapons were too well crafted. It also meant they were sent after them and they wanted answers, while Ranger recovered from his wounds under Wynne's care and Shianni and Alistair stood vigilant from anymore surprise attacks, the group had a big powwow over the prisoners.

With the site secured, Morrigan used her magic to awaken the prisoners for their interrogation as she forced their minds open. The elf was the first to awake followed by the mercenary commander. The two twitched while their hands were bounded behind their back.

"Mmm… what? I… oh," the elf moaned before speaking clearly. "I rather thought I would wake up nearly dead. Or not wake up at all, as the case may be, but I see you haven't killed me or my companion yet."

"We would like to know who you are and who sent you," Leliana told the elf.

"Ah, so we are being interrogated? Let me save you some time," the elf answered Leliana. "My name is Zevran, Zev to my friends. I am a member of the Antivan Crows, brought here for the sole purpose of capturing or slaying any surviving Grey Wardens. As for my fellow prisoner, he teamed up with us in exchange for our helping him to kill the redhead girl that travels with the wardens, the one with the bow."

"You came to kill me?" Leliana asked the mercenary leader, who nodded his head yes.

"Were you hired by Orlais?" Aveline asked. "If not, who and why?"

The mercenary coughed out in croaking voice before he answered Aveline, "No, we were not hired by the painted faces, at least not a member of the military. That much I know for sure."

"Then who hired you?" Aveline asked a mercenary who did not have any specific answers.

"I don't know who specifically, or why they hired me. I usually don't ask why someone wants someone else dead. I just need to know what to do, and where to get my money," the man gasped before he continued. "Ha, money, I'll be lucky to get away with my life, it seems. Maybe we could work something out. You'll like the idea."

"Speak quickly," Leliana advised.

"I've no real quarrel with you, it wasn't me that wanted you dead, but I know how you can find the one who does," the mercenary quickly explained.

"What is his name?" Sten asked.

"Never found out his name," the mercenary admitted. "I got the feeling the man I spoke with was just doing someone else's bidding. I have some directions written down on how to get to his house. It's in Denerim. Here…" the man handed them a piece of paper out of pack with a little frustration due to his bound hands, "it's the best I can do."

"Thank you," Leliana thanked the mercenary, before pulling out a dagger and cutting the robes that bound him. "Now leave," Leliana demanded before making the man run. "I never want to see you again."

Aveline agreed with Leliana's request. The mercenary limped away from them, saying, "I won't trouble you no more."

The group watched the man limp away. Zevran waited until the mercenary was out of earshot to state, "I wouldn't worry about him; the Crows were planning to kill him anyway, he is as good as dead."

"So Zevran, can you tell us who hired you and the Antivan Crows? We can only think of a few rich enough to hire one of Antivan Crow's Houses to hunt for us in Ferelden. Will you please tell us, Zev?" Aveline asked while Leliana looked over the paper.

"So, we're friends are we? Well, I guess there are worst things then being friends with a sexy goddess or would it be sexy demoness," Zevran joked.

"Just answer the question," Aveline demanded while ignoring Zevran's quip.

"Two rather taciturn fellows in the capitol wanted you out of the way. The one that wanted your capture was Loghain, I think. While the other one, a sickly fellow named Rendon Howe wanted you killed if capture wasn't an option." Aveline twitched at Zevran answers.

"How much gold did they offer you to travel all the way from Antiva to Ferelden to capture the famed Wardens, and Alistair?" Morrigan asked in bewildered curiosity.

"Me?" Zevran asked sarcastically before he answered Morrigan. "I wasn't paid anything. The crows however, were paid quite handsomely, or so I understand. As for traveling here, I was already in the neighborhood when the offer came. The Crows get around you see."

"You weren't paid, personally?" Morrigan asked in horror, since the thought of doing work for nothing was inconceivable to her.

"Most of the Antivan Crows are slaves," Aveline told Morrigan. "If they do the job well they are given luxury items, the best food, the nicest clothes, the best weapons and other such rewards. If for some reason they are not successful, they are starved or even killed."

"Quite right, though I am not surprised to hear you know so much about the Crows. You did wipe out a House while you traveled the world," Zevran commented off handily to Aveline. "You seem like bright boys and girls. I'm sure you all have other options."

"Why are you telling us about the Crows and your clients?" Aveline asked.

Zevran laughed out, "Why not? I wasn't paid for silence. Not that I offered it for sale, precisely."

"Were you paid to talk our ears off?" Sten asked in annoyance.

"Consider it something I'm throwing in for free for a business proposition we can discuss if you're done with the interrogation. That is if you would like to hear it," Zevran advised.

"All right, we're listening," Aveline told Zevran.

Zevran only smiled as he explained his predicament, "Well, here's the thing. I failed to kill you so my life is forfeit. That's how it works. If you don't kill me, the Crows will. The thing is I like living. And you obviously are the sort to give the Crows pause. So let me serve you instead."

"You expect us to believe you after showing no loyalty to your employer?" Aveline asked and Zevran quickly defended himself.

"I happen to be a very loyal person. Up until the point where someone expects me to die for failing," Zevran added with a nervous smile. "That's not a fault, really, is it? I mean, unless you're the sort who would do the same thing. In which case I… don't come very well recommended, I suppose."

Most of the group shrugged in response, but Morrigan was not convinced, "You think we are stupid enough to believe that. What stopping you from killing us in our sleep?" The witch asked with a sneer.

"To be completely honest, I was never given much of a choice regarding joining the Crows," Zevran admitted. "They bought me on the slave market when I was a child. I think I've paid my worth back to them, plus tenfold. The only way out, however, is to sign up with someone they can't touch. Even if I did kill you now, they might kill me just on principle for failing the first time. Honestly, I'd rather take my chances with you."

"And in return?" Aveline asked with a straight face.

"Well… let's see," Zevran stated as he stuck out his tongue to think. "Being allowed to live would be nice, and it would make me marginally more useful to you. And somewhere down the line, if you should decide that you no longer have a need of me, then I go on my way. Until then, I am yours. Is that fair?"

Leliana mumbled, "Is sounds fair," while Morrigan stared at the elf with disdained.

"Do you think we're stupid?" Morrigan asked in annoyance.

"I think you're royally tough to kill and yet utterly gorgeous," Zevran flirted. "Not that I think you'll respond to simple flattery, but there are worse things in life than serving the whims of deadly sex goddess."

"What can you offer to this group?" Aveline asked Zevran as she was starting to think that it might be a good idea.

Zevran began to think before he started listing his skills, "Well… let's see. I am skilled at many things, from fighting to stealth and picking locks. I could also warn you if the Antivan Crows attempt something more… sophisticated… now that my attempts have failed. I could also stand around and look pretty, if you prefer. Warm your bed or fend off unwanted suitors."

It got very cold as Leliana stopped looking at the paper and gave Zevran a heated glare for his suggestion. "We have no interest in you and looks like you die if you try with Leliana is around," Aveline suggested while she tried to calm Leliana down.

"Quite right. I guess I can accept that. I don't want to get in the way of the dangerous flower beside you. I can settle for other beauties in your group." Zevran stated as he looked at Sten. Leliana could not help but giggle.

"Very well, you can join us," Aveline agreed before untying Zevran.

"I guess it is acceptable, but I would examine your food and drink far more closely from now on, were I you," Morrigan suggested.

"That's excellent advice for anyone," Zevran countered. "But enough conversation as I hereby pledge my oath of loyalty to you, until such a time as you choose to release me from it. I am your man, without reservation… this I swear." Zevran then bowed as Alistair, Wynne, Shianni, and Range entered the gathering.

"What I miss?" Alistair asked.

"Just in time to welcome our newest member," Aveline pointed to Zevran.

"What?" Alistair yelled. "You want us to bring someone who tried to kill us and kills people for money? Are you out of your mind?"

"Alistair, we need all the help we can get. Besides, if he betrays us, he'll be dead by our hands or the hands of the Crows. He gains more staying with us as we will protect him from the Crows and he can help us in our quest," Aveline explained.

"The sexy demoness is right. Besides, with such strong, beautiful people at my side, like you my handsome fellow or your very pretty elf friend, I would be a fool to betray you," Zevran smirked at a blushing Shianni, who was in between flattery and horror.

"I don't know if I should feel disgusted at you or be angry at you," Alistair stated while he put an arm around Shianni, much to Zevran's disappointment.

"Another lovely attached to someone else, how disappointing. Oh well, I just have to hope to find someone else to love, unless your open to threesome," Zevran stated, which made Alistair twitch in annoyance.

"Alistair, its late, why don't we set up camp for the night and proceed in the morning," Aveline suggested.

"Yeah, that sound like a good idea," Alistair agreed, while keeping his and Shianni's distance from Zevran with an eye of distrust. It will be a while before he would trust the assassin with his life.

Zevran, shrugged as he followed the couple, followed by Morrigan and Sten leaving Aveline alone with Leliana to ask, "Leliana, are you alright?"

"No, its Marjolaine… it has to be," Leliana had stated with a hint of fear.

"Why now?" Aveline inquired.

"Maybe someone saw me… maybe she's finally found me and wants to finish what she started," Leliana theorized.

Aveline tried to reassure her with words, "You don't need to worry. We won't let anyone harm you."

Leliana however, wanted more than reassurance, "I don't need protection, I need this to end. She needs to answer for what she's done to me. If we are ever in Denerim, I would like to seek her out."

Aveline had to disappoint Leliana, "We're sorry, but we can't go now. There is too much to do on this half of Ferelden, once our business is done with Redcliffe, we will track her down. We promise."

"Thank you and do not worry, it should be easy to find her. She'll likely wait at the location that is on the note and wait for a report from the mercenaries that I'm dead. She may even try to hunt me down herself once she finds out we killed her mercenaries. Once we are done with Radcliffe, will go to Denerim to settle the score," Leliana promised and Aveline planned to make sure Leliana would keep her promise.

Scene IV

It was late in the evening and the group was half-asleep. They wanted to go to bed but could not as Zevran kept them up all night telling them of his adventures with the Crows. They could not help but listen as Zevran tried to improve his standing with the Wardens. Most were funny as they dealt with multiple of targets from mages to nobles, and went into detail about the funny ways they died or his sexual prowess with them. However, the funniest was when he joined in a battle to kill a princess of Antiva.

He was sent by his master to assassinate one of the princess, who had sided with one of the princes that attempted to take the throne through assassination after he inherited an entire house of Crow. The prince went from eleventh in line to fourth through assassination alone. During the battle, Zevran had killed twelve guards alone before he was pushed out of a window and into a river. He was fished out of the water by urchins who immediately robbed him of everything, including his boots. He had to run naked through the street to the safe house. It was stories like this that kept them up all night, but he soon ran out of tails he was willing to tell and the group decided it was late enough and called it a night.

It was a very exhausted day as the majority of the group was fast asleep. Only two people were awake, Wynne and Aveline. "So, have you come to give us advice on our love life," Aveline asked the old mage.

"Yes," Wynne admitted.

"Well, we can tell you are wasting your time. We are not going to waste the opportunity that is in front of us," Aveline stated. "Life is short and we must grab all the chances that are presented. You should know that more than anyone given the fact you died and brought back in the Circle of Magi Tower."

Wynne was shocked by Aveline claim that she could not help but ask, "How did you find out?"

"It wasn't hard, we can smell you had died and was brought back by something, powerful. A spirit," Aveline explained much to Wynne's surprised. "So have you contacted your friend?"

"No, I was hoping you would tell me how I can contact the spirit," Wynne admitted.

Aveline looked at Wynne and stated, "You have a very old spirit within, a Spirit of Hope that had been super-charged after our journey into the Golden City. It does not come to the surface except in battle. If you want to talk to it, summon it during an intense battle and it will come. During the battle, try to make a deal, as all spirits and demons will honor a deal that both sides agree upon. Spirits are just less likely to leave loopholes to exploit, unlike demons."

"Thank you," Wynne bowed but stopped to have one last conversation with Aveline. "Aveline, I noticed you promised to help Leliana take her revenge on Marjolaine. Why did you make a deal if it's so iron clad as you indicated?"

"It is not revenge as Leliana has no intention of killing Marjolaine. She just wants to stop Marjolaine from being a threat to her and the group. Either through words or by the blade," Aveline explained before she got to what Aveline wanted Leliana to do. "What she doesn't know is that we plan to have Marjolaine killed."

"What? You plan to kill Marjolaine regardless what Leliana wanted?" Wynne asked in shock. "Why?"

"From what Leliana told us, Marjolaine will not just leave Leliana alone and we'll be damned if we will let her harm one strand of hair on her head," Aveline told Wynne. "We would do anything for her, for we care for her."

"You're in love," Wynne stated but Aveline shock her head no.

"Love is too weak of a word. We were connected even before either of us was born, and now that we have found each other, we will not let anyone separate us," Aveline told Wynne. "We would do the same for all our friends."

"Would you be able to sacrifice them to end the Blight?" Wynne asked.

"For the good of the many with no better choice, probably yes," Aveline stated. "And if Leliana dies, we would gladly join her."

Wynne looked in wonder as Aveline got up and moved to another end of the camp, leaving the old mage alone. Alone, Aveline looked down and stared at Leliana as she slept under the stars.

**This was a hard chapter. Hope you enjoy it. In addition, look at the bottom for most popular story. Also, I made a forum on the homepage and a link on the portfolio for the three stories. Check them out to discuss if you like.**

**Author Notes**

**1) I did not use the DLC for Leliana, it seemed too confusing to have her in Ferelden and taken away by Orlesian guards.**

**2) Looks like the lovebirds have finally connected; let's hope the darkspawn doesn't wreck it. The lines for the pairs of lovers getting to together was taken from many different stories, I hope you like them. Also, a spoiler, Morrigan will find love with a male Grey Warden. Who it is will be is a surprise.**

**3) Zevran is bisexual like Leliana, so be prepared for some lines where Zevran will be gay but don't expect gay love scenes, I couldn't write them if my life depended on it.**

**4) I wanted the fight between the Grey Wardens and Zevran to be more of a challenge, so I had the Crows team up with the mercenary group hired to kill Leliana, and it just thickens the plot.**

**5) Marjolaine will play a role later, but first they have several places to go and things to do. Also, Aveline may seem dark, but she is a demon and doesn't care if she has to destroy part of civilization for the better final product.**

**Character Stats**

Name: Zevran

Race: Elf

Type: Rogue

Attributes: Strength 2, Dexterity 3, Willpower 2, Magic 1, Cunning 2, & Constitution 2

Class: Assassin, Dualist, & Saboteur

Talents: Rouge: Master, Dual Weapon: Master, & Knives: Standard


	16. Chapter 16: The Stone Heart

Dragon Age Abomination's Origins

Chapter 16: The Stone Heart

**Disclaimer: I don't have a dragon or know an actual abomination, except perhaps for assorted politicians; and as noted before, I'm not connected to Dragon Age. I just follow Aveline and the many oc spells. Of course, the spells are free for anyone who is interested.**

**Beta Reader: Albert**

**Last Update: 10/21/2014**

Scene I

It was a quick trek for the Grey Wardens and their companions to the Frostback Mountains despite the delays they had experience along the way. Their first stop was to complete a mission that Wynne had taken for the Mage's Collective. They convinced some travelers not to report on blood mages that they had found in the Brecilian forest. The Mage's Collective did not want the Templars searching the area as several of their members probably worked or lived there. Aveline helped Wynne as a thank you for not telling Leliana her plan and for the fact that Wynne told them that the Collective wanted to handle the blood mages themselves.

The second was at the base of the mountains were they attacked bounty hunters hired by a warlord that Aveline had pissed-off. They were heavily armed and had a mage as back up. It was just too bad they did not match the group's skills. They were quickly dispatched by knives, arrows and a few spells, leaving only the leader alive. A leader that Aveline said she would spare if he told the warlord that if she ever saw warlord again, he was as good as dead. The leader decided to take the easy way out and just committed suicide. The group left the body to rot as the Wardens headed up the mountain without any further delays.

Once they arrived in the mountains, they came upon a small community outside the gates of Orzammar, where most of the buying and selling of goods for the city took place. It was almost a small village with all the merchants around. After taking the view in, the group decided to split up to take care of several missions they had acquired. Alistair and Shianni handled relaying to the apprentice the bad news that he was no longer an apprentice while Wynne, Morrigan, Zevran, and Leliana confronted Tornas the Deserter about the missing supplies of the Black Stone irregulars. As they took care of those jobs, Aveline and Sten went on a more sensitive mission to recover Sten's long lost sword.

Sten and Aveline walked up to a feeble old man working at a stand with a sign that said, 'Faryn's Rare Acquisitions.' The man Faryn turned to greet them. "Step right…" he stopped when he saw Sten. "Maker's breath! Ah, I beg your pardon, friend, you… ah… startled me a bit."

"You're Faryn right?" Aveline asked.

"You've… ah, heard of me?" Faryn asked nervously as Sten scowled at the merchant.

"Where is my Sword?" Sten demanded with a muscle flexes that obviously could break human bone.

"I… ah… don't know what you mean, ser… what sword?" Faryn lied nervously.

"I'd give it to him if we were you," Aveline told the merchant, as Sten got even more menacing.

"I don't have it!" Faryn finally admitted frantically. "I swear by Andraste's knickers! I sold it on the way here!"

"Awfully convenient, don't you think Sten?" Aveline asked as Sten growled.

"It's true! Maker, please, you have to believe me! If I had it, I'd give it to you!" Faryn begged before telling them what they wanted to know. "I sold it to a dwarf in Redcliffe by the name of Dwyn. Don't know why he wanted the blade but it is his business after he bought the sword."

Aveline did not need to be an expert to see he was telling the truth. Especially, since it was likely that he would quickly sell something as valuable as a qunari sword. She sighed as she looked around to be sure he no longer had it when she saw hanging on the side of his stand a massive set of blood red, decorated armor. Sten recognized it as Qunari Commander Armor, designed to increase one's resistance, stamina, stamina regeneration, and to give all attributes a minor increase. She also saw that Faryn wanted seventy-eight sovereigns (gold) and ninety-seven silver pieces for the armor.

"We see you also collected some qunari armor," Aveline stated as she pointed to the expensive armor.

"Um, yeah," Faryn stammered and nodded.

"Here's the deal, you sell the armor at a third of the price, and our friend here won't hurt you for stealing his sword," Aveline told Faryn as Sten growled.

"Right away," Faryn nodded while giving the armor for twenty-six sovereigns, thirty-two silver and thirty-three copper pieces.

After Aveline took possession of the armor, she gave it to Sten. He thanked Aveline readily before putting it on. He stood proudly in the armor that fit him like a glove. It almost seemed like he was showing off the armor as Alistair and Shianni returned from their mission as Alistair look like he was a bit singed with his hair still flaming.

Aveline smirked when she quipped, "Boy you know how to give bad news!"

"Apparently that's my calling," Alistair stated while putting out some flames in his hair. "I guess I understand why Eamon always says, 'Wear a helmet if you bring bad news."

Aveline rolled her eyes as Shianni promised to take care the next time they brought bad news when they heard the sound of battle and screams off in the distance. The group immediately went on the defensive as they rushed towards the area to see Leliana and Morrigan standing by as Zevran cut a man's throat. The group walked back to where Zevran stood with his beautiful new armor stained in blood. Zevran's yellow, red, and green colored leather armor called the Devotion of Sundown Hunter from Bodahn. An armor with enchants contributed to rogue attributes like dexterity, cunning, defense, physical resistance, stamina regeneration, and critical strike.

It also came with two daggers, Daybreak and Ray of Sunset, which further increased his rogue attributes, with health regeneration abilities in one of the swords similar to that in Alistair's sword. To pay for this armor, he had traded all his former comrades' armor, some bows and daggers, plus a few pieces of silver and gold he had skimmed from a few wealthy clients or targets. He did keep his leather armor that had a name label Rinna. He refused to tell why.

Back in Frostback Mountain, Aveline looked over the bloody corpses before she turned to ask Zevran, Leliana and Morrigan, "What happen."

"We had to fight another group before we could recover the supplies for Taoran. It seems they are protecting the supplies against Taoran and these mercenaries knew someone from Taoran was coming after them. Whether they stole the supplies from him or Taoran is having us steal them for him, I don't know," reported Leliana. "Nothing is ever easy in conspiracy theories."

"Well, at least you recovered them; we need to head to Denerim to finish recovering the supplies for Redcliffe," Aveline stated. "Let's move away."

The group silently fell back as the bodies were taken care of by guards walking down from the gates of Orzammar. They threw them away after the merchants stripped them clean, not caring if they had been killed in self-defense or not.

Scene II

After a short stop at each shop, the group made their way out of the small village to the road. Though they would not make it far as a man yelled out, "Wait!"

They turned to see a merchant running up to as fast as he could. The group stopped to wait for man that was panting heavily when he reached the Grey Wardens. After he regained his breath, as he tried to strike up a conversation, "You don't look like normal travelers. May I ask who you are?"

"We are Grey Wardens," Shianni answered with a bit of pride, while the more paranoid members waited for the attack that did not happen.

"Grey Wardens. Oh my, then I have something you may want. You see, my name is Felix and I have this 'Control Rod' that was given to me by a business partner," the merchant Felix explained. "Trouble is that I am embarking on a long trip and I don't want bandits attacking me, thinking it is something valuable. Plus, you may find a use for it as the dwarf that sold it to me said it activates and controls a golem found in Honnleath way down south of here."

"Really, how does it work," Wynne asked out of curiosity.

"You just hold it up and say 'Dulef Gar,' and it should activate. So long as you have it in your hand, the golem does what you say," Felix told the group.

"What do you mean 'should activate?" Morrigan asked with a hint of suspicion.

"The fellow I bought it from is a long-standing contact but didn't want to come to Ferelden with all our… troubles," Felix nervously chuckled. "He said he got it from the woman who owned this golem. But to be honest, I have no idea if it will work. Plus, I am not willing to find out as I heard Honnleath is overrun with darkspawn. I understand the Ash Warriors have been fighting the darkspawn tooth and nail for Honnleath. But I also heard they are losing ground."

"Wait, what did you say about the Ash Warriors?" Aveline asked with concerned.

"Well, I heard the Ash Warriors are trying to reclaim the village. You see, they recruit heavily in the south and have promised to protect them so long as the people live there. However, after losing a large number of their men in Ostagar, the darkspawn threaten to destroy the whole region. They have already evacuated most of the towns that they could not protect, and Honnleath is the last. What makes matters worse is that the survivors are trapped and the warriors are trying to get to them. They may not hold on for much longer," Felix sadly explained.

"Thank you for the information and how much for the control rod?" Aveline asked.

"Nothing," the man admitted. "I just don't want to have to lug around something that might be taken for a gemstone by some bandit. To be honest, I don't even know if it'll be useful to you. I just paid too much to simply throw it away."

"We will take it for twenty silver, and thank you," Aveline told Felix, who thanked the group and reminded them how to activate the control rod.

After Felix left for the road, Aveline turned to the rest of her the group to ask, "What now?"

"I think we should go to Honnleath soon. If we don't, we may lose the opportunity to recruit the Ash Warriors, and we can't afford that," Shianni explained.

"I really want to go see Arl Eamon," Alistair admitted. "But we are needed more down south. I think we should go to Honnleath and then hit Redcliffe since it down south as well, just not as far south."

The others agreed to either help the Ash Warriors and possible gain a golem. The only one that did not give their opinion was Leliana. So Aveline looked at Leliana and asked, "Leliana, do you agree? It will mean that it may be some time before we head to Denerim."

Leliana thought it over before stating, "We need the Ash Warriors. Besides, Marjolaine will probably wait for me and if she isn't there, we can still track her down if she isn't tracking us. The group's concern needs to be ahead of the individual ones."

Aveline nodded before stating to Leliana, "Thank you." Aveline then turn to the others to give orders, "Everyone pack up. We ride to Honnleath."

Scene III

The ride down South took the better part of three days to reach the small wooden fortress/village. Many victims hung from posts outside the village walls. The darkspawn had been busy. Once they arrived, Aveline stopped to pick her team, "Alright, we will take Sten since he needs to blow off some steam after our encounter with Faryn. We also will take Shianni, Leliana, Wynne, and Zevran. The rest will stay here."

"Why do I have to stay behind," Alistair whined.

"Morrigan will need someone nearby to remain attentive while she is studying her grimoire and someone has to protect the merchant Bodahn and his son and you probably need a break." The dwarf in question thanked Aveline in the background while his son was yelling about 'Enchantment.' "Plus, Zevran needs the influence of the larger group to stay in line and concentrate on the task at hand. Do you not agree?"

"Alright, I concede. Just come back in one piece, alright," Alistair acquiesced as he sat down.

"We will Alistair, don't worry," Shianni reassured Alistair.

"Let's move out," Aveline ordered as her magic swirled around her as she and her companions prepared for battle.

The group followed Aveline into the fortress and kept an eye open for trouble. Upon entering the gates, they saw many bodies, mostly darkspawn. However, there were also a few Ash Warriors, lightly armored men and woman, as well as their dogs in full armor. The Ash Warriors were the only group in the world to give their dogs armor. Some even had nasty surprises like spikes on the shoulders and head. Too bad the armor was unsalvageable for Ranger as they continued toward the sounds of fighting that were happening uphill.

At the top of the hill, the Ash Warriors were battling the darkspawn around a giant, stone statue with crystals sticking out of it, though that was ignored in favor of the darkspawn. Each attack surge the Ash Warriors could muster on the darkspawn line was dearly paid for with the dying breath of many human and dogs. There was so much death but the Ash Warriors never faltered, especially their leader. That man was a true warrior as his armored body was stained with blood and his craggy cheeks red from the canvas paint. His brown eyes were filled with the experience of many battles with his trusty axes dripped red in blood, along with his proud white dog in red armor and red canvas paint.

The leader charged at the darkspawn by first throwing his axe into the genlock's head. He then rushed to slash a hurlock's body before he grabbed his axe imbedded into the genlock. He then engaged several more darkspawn, slashing multiple enemies with two axes in an x-shaped arc, killing five darkspawn monsters at once. Two hurlocks tried to attack the Ash Warrior from his back, but his dog charged the creatures. The first was stabbed by a spike on the dog's helmet, while it trampled a second and stabbed it with the spikes on the dog's side.

The leader of the Ash Warriors now faced a dozen darkspawn lead by an alpha hurlock wielding a huge axe. He was about ready to strike, when six of the darkspawn were lifted into the air and crashed into the alpha hurlock. A sickening crunch followed as the darkspawn slumped, dead. Surprised, the leader turned to see that the Grey Warden Aveline had used Multi Slam with her staff and that the others with the Warden charged into battle and helped his warriors finish-off the darkspawn.

The man watched in particular two members of the group. The first was the giant he recognized as qunari. He was impressed as the qunari ran in and slashed opponents like a berserker, yet his movements were refined like a vanguard. He would be glad to let the qunari into the Ash Warriors, if he was not part of the invaders in Thedas for several centuries. The second was the female Grey Warden recruit, the elf Shianni.

Normally, he thought little of the fighting ability of elves. He mostly dealt with elves that are house servants or massagers. The few 'elven warriors' were the Dalish Elves, and he considered them warriors barely due to the fact they depend on their bows rather than their blades. So to see an elf that attacked at close range and with such ferocity was a nice change of pace. She also commanded the respect of a fellow mabari, indicating that Shianni was a strong warrior. The leader was caught up in watching the fight; he almost missed the battle's end when Aveline used Lightening to kill the last darkspawn with a lightning bolt between its eyes.

The Leader of the eight remaining Ash Warriors was extremely thankful, "My thanks Grey Wardens. I worried none of your Order survived. Glad to see I was wrong and you order were able to save my men. Did anymore of your Order survive?"

"Only one more survived and that was due to the fact that all three of us went to light the beacon away from the major battle and someone really powerful helped us survive," Aveline answered the leader, who nodded in understanding.

Seeing they were getting a friendly response, Shianni went up to ask, "Can I ask who you are?"

"My name Eric the Red, commander of the Ash Warriors," the leader introduced himself before turned to his dog partner. "Also this is my dog, Luthias," the dog barked in greeting.

The group introduced themselves to Eric, who nodded along. Once they were done, he went on a verbal offensive by stating, "Since I doubt you came here just to help my men, I have to wonder. What is it you want?"

Aveline decided not to beat around the bush, "We need the Ash Warriors aid against the Blight. We have these treaties that make you comply to help us if you are reluctant."

"Ah, that explains a lot. Now that you have the treaties, you can force others who weren't willing the last time to come to Ostagar or those who went that may not be willing. Well do not need to wave those treaties around as we don't need to be reminded about their duty," Eric stated as Aveline put the treaties up, not expecting his next answer. "That being said, I am afraid you come all this way for naught."

"What do you mean?" Shianni asked with concern.

"I mean that while your treaties can force me to help you, it doesn't mean I can," Eric stated. "We have a treaty we have to obey that is far older than the one you have with you. A treaty we made with the people of these lands that state that we, the Ash Warriors, would protect the people and the villages of this region with our dying breath."

"So even with the treaty, we can't convince you to come with us to fight?" Leliana asked.

"Not unless you have some safe place where we can evacuate all these refugees, no," Eric answered.

"We do have a place," Shianni exclaimed, "We have a fortress with only a few people occupying it!"

Aveline nodded in agreement, "The Grey Wardens have a strong fortress in the mountains up north called Soldiers' Peak. It is far away from the darkspawn horde incursion and there are merchants there who will sell supplies to you."

"Hmm, that could work," Eric mulled it over. "Alright, I agree to help once we get the civilians to safety, including the ones here."

"How do you know that anyone is still alive?" Sten asked.

"There is supposed to be some defensive wards created by a mage who used to live here to keep things out, such as people, darkspawn, and demons. He was allowed to live in villages instead of the Circle Tower after he aided Redcliffe during the war against Orlais," Eric explained to the Grey Wardens. "According to a survivor from this village, many of the town's folk had retreated to the old cellar where the mages kept the barrier, and his son that lives here knows how to activate it. So there is a good chance they are alive."

"We will help you get them," Shianni promised.

"Thank you Grey Wardens," Eric bowed.

"Well, if we're going into battle, maybe we should activate our golem friend to provide aid," Zevran stated.

"What golem?" Eric asked.

"The statue," Aveline told Eric as she pointed to large stone statue that looked like a tall dwarf.

"Well, what do you know," Eric stated in surprise.

Aveline then walked up to the statue and said, "Dulef Gar." However, nothing happened. She repeated,

"Dulef Gar," the golem refused to activate.

"Uh oh, what is wrong with it?" Zevran asked the group.

"You think it's broken?" Leliana asked with a soft tone.

"I don't think so child. I can sense magic in it. So it should work," Wynne commented as she examined the statue.

"Well, looks like we got the wrong password," Zevran theorized.

"Look like we need to talk to the family that owns it," Aveline stated.

"I think it is the same family that owns the cellar where the town folks have taken refuge," Eric stated.

"Well, we're going there anyway, let's see if someone can activate the golem for us," Aveline suggested.

"My men and I will stay out here to stand guard while you bring the civilians out. Good luck Wardens?" Eric bowed before positioning his men to confront any more darkspawn that may appear.

Scene IV

To the Grey Wardens' group as the cellar was strangely quiet. With the exception of a few darkspawn, it was relatively empty as they moved through the large cellar filled with books and wine. Eventually, they climbed up some stairs into a huge study. It was obvious with the hum of the barrier could be heard from the base of the stairs.

As they moved into the room, they heard someone yell, "It's a trap!" but it was too late.

Too late as three Fireballs over took them before the group had a chance to fight, creating an explosion that knocked them all senseless. Wynne, being at the back of the group was the only one not severely harmed. As she got up to see two hurlock emissaries and one genlock emissary, along with an army of darkspawn as they surged forward. Wynne needed help, as she watched her companions moan on the ground. When her eyes landed on Aveline, she remembered what Aveline had stated about a particular spirit.

"Spirit of Hope, I summon you in my time of need to make a deal," Wynne called out.

Time seem to stop around Wynne as everything seemed to freeze. She gazed in disbelief as her hand became distinctly smaller and clear of any wrinkles. She noticed as her world became smaller, but it was not the world, she herself had gotten smaller. She touched her hair, to see it was brown again, soft, and long, like when she first entered the fade. Wynne could not believe it, she was a child again.

"Enjoy your restored youth from my light in the darkness," a masculine, mystical voice called out to her. She turned to see a tall man, glowing brightly with what seemed to her as an appearance of great hope. He smiled at her and she felt drawn to it. "I know you wished to talk to me. Well I am listening."

"I wanted to know, why me?" Wynne asked.

"Why am I attached to you and not someone else?" The spirit asked. "I feel an attraction, it is a bond similar to what Oracle feels towards Aveline and the two feel for Leliana. Though, it is not as powerful as that between partners, more like a father towards a child. As to why, I don't know, perhaps there is no reason, it is just is."

Wynne understood what he meant; he was the father she never had, the protector she needs when she goes into danger and right now, she needed him the most, "I need your help."

"I see that as you will face many dangerous battles. I will help you, but be warned, the power has a price. You will feel extremely tired as some of the magic that keep you alive is drained every time the power is used," the Spirit explained. "You will not die or lose years after one time use, but the more times you use it in a small period of time, the larger the drain on your life force is, too many times will kill you. However, calling on me I will allow you to heal comrades that are harmed and your spells will be even more powerful than before, this is what I promise."

"Thank you, papa," Wynne bowed as the spirit smiled before it dispersed.

Time seemed to return to normal, as the darkspawn marched towards her. She also had returned to her proper age but she somehow felt younger, as if she was a child again. She had taken one steady breath, before she summoned the Spirit of Hope. A field of white surrounded her as all her allies were healed and revived.

Most of the group drew a breath of wonder as they watched Wynne charge at the darkspawn at speeds an old lady could not. Once she was in the middle of small horde, she activated a Field of Thorns. A Dalish Keeper spell, the Field of Thorns turns everything within a ten-meter radius into a thorny field that attacks anyone within the sphere of the speller. The vines were even more powerful when Wynne used Water Tentacles to increase the strength of the vines. It was a field of death, as many darkspawn fell to the vine's dagger shape thorns.

The three emissaries tried to use Flame Blast to cut through and burn the thorns out but they did little damage as Wynne's revived comrades moved to take them down. Aveline used a Mana Clash to kill two of the hurlock emissaries and injured the genlock emissary. A genlock Sten finished off with a Holly Smite. With the last of the darkspawn ripped apart by her plants, Wynne dispersed the field of thorns and water tentacles to reveal the bloody mess of victory. She was a little tired, but a drink from a lyrium potion quickly restored her pull of mana back.

"Wynne, what was that?" Shianni asked.

"I summoned the spirit that had brought me back to life," Wynne matter-of-factly stated.

"What do you mean?" Leliana asked.

Wynne told them the story, how she fought against a powerful rage demon to save her student, Petra. She won, but she was mortally wounded. She was about to die, but something brought her back. She breathed on the cold ground and the rest was history. She then explained that she just contacted the spirit to help her fight the battle they saw. She didn't know if he would help but had remembered Aveline's advice and tried it.

"You knew and didn't tell us?" Shianni asked Aveline.

"It was her secret. We didn't feel the need to reveal it until she felt ready, just as you all have secrets we won't reveal unless you are ready," Aveline stated.

"I guess we can't fault you there," Zevran smiled as he began nicking things off the desk, especially a few, large crystals and a note from the Circle of Magi indicating that the First Enchanter Arlen was sorry for the lost of Wilhelm Sulzbacher, and that they would not destroy the golem.

"We're lucky the Circle could not figure out if the golem was responsible or if it was self defense, or there would no golem," Zevran commented as the group headed to the sealed part of the room thanks to the barrier. The barrier contained over thirty survivors from the village.

The Warden Company walked up and one thanked the Maker, "Oh thank the Maker, we are saved!"

"You… weren't sent by the Bann, were you? To Save Us?" asked a frail looking villager with brownish white hair tied in braids and bland eyes that focused on the group.

"No, our name is Aveline Wolf Oracle, we are the Grey Wardens, we came here to help the Ash Warriors save any survivors," Aveline told the villager.

There were many happy whispers among the villagers as the villager who greeted them exclaimed, "Aveline the White is alive and a Grey Warden? Here? Thank the Maker for our luck!" The villager then switched gears as he introduced himself, "My name is Matthias Sulzbacher, I thank you, but I have to ask, if you weren't sent by someone, why are you here? If you don't mind my asking?"

"A merchant told us about this place, and heard of your trouble among other things," Shianni told Matthias.

"A merchant told you? Why would a merchant… oh, I think I see," Matthias concluded as to why there here.

He dropped the barrier in front of them to let the remaining villagers out. He then waved to Aveline and her group to come in. She touched the portal as it rippled before walking in with her group. The magic was very impressive to Aveline as it meant the barrier was made as filter to contain energy, and could become solid at a moment notice.

Once the group was in arm's length, Matthias began to rant, "This is about Shale, isn't it? I should have known. That damnable golem brought us nothing but trouble. My mother sold the rod years ago, after it killed my father, and good riddance."

"Killed your father? What do you mean?" Leliana asked in a kind tone.

Matthias described to them how his father, Wilhelm, was a hero of Orlais for the Arls of Redcliffe. He was respected and loved by all for his deeds, but the only reward he received was a golem that for some reason had killed his father. It beat his father so hard that his mother, who found him, barely recognized him. The events had colored his views on the golem.

"My father deserved better than that. If you really want to wake Shale up… well, it's yours now," Matthias cursed.

"We are sorry about your father but our primary goal was to get the Ash Warriors to honor the treaty we had with them," Aveline stated. "However, any information you have on the golem would be appreciated."

"My mother never talked about it much. I was just a small child when my father died," Matthias tailed off before he brought his own concerns up. "Look, I know you probably have more important things on your mind, but I really need your help. I know you already saved my life, and I'm grateful, but my daughter, Amalia, is inside the laboratory! She was afraid and ran too far in before I could stop her. I don't know how she made it past my father's defenses. One of the men tried to go after her and he was killed, but you could find her, couldn't you?" Matthias pleaded to group while pointing towards a door.

"What killed the man who went after her?" Aveline asked.

Matthias explained there were a number of defenses made to keep strangers out. He only had the key for the main barrier. Also, he did not know if she was still alive, but he definitely knew he could not leave until he knew for sure what had happened to her.

"If we do this, can you also help activate the golem outside?" Aveline asked.

"You need help to activate it? You just use the control rod and the code phrase… or did mother give them the wrong one?" Matthias asked himself. "I wouldn't be surprised. She said she never wanted to see Shale activated again. If so, I'll gladly tell you the proper phrase. Just save my little girl, I'm begging you!"

"We will look for her," Aveline promised the man.

"You will? Thank the Maker!" the man exclaimed. "My father's laboratory is just past the next area, I think. She has to be there!"

The group nodded as they opened the door that led to a long hallway that leads to the laboratory.

Scene V

As the group walked down to the laboratory, they saw the wall covered with pretty crystals. A few had obviously been removed since they were easily accessible to them. The Warden's group took some as they were possibly worth some gold. Eventually, they made it to a stone room in the center of which lay what appeared to be a dead man. There was a piercing scream as they approached the body as six shade demons jumped out. The shades were the defenses Matthias had talked about. However, the defenses were quickly taken down by Wynne and Aveline when they used a Mana Clash that killed all the shades.

Once they determined that the demons were dead, Zevran voiced his thoughts, "What kind of treasures must a man have to use demons to protect them?"

"According to this journal, another demon," Shianni stated as she looked at the book on a desk that was at the far end of the room.

"We don't like this," Aveline commented as they continued down the hall to the main laboratory.

When they arrived at the lab, they beheld a weirdly tranquil scene. A young blond girl with pigtails and freckles was talking to a kitty, and seemingly, the cat was talking back. As they talked, the girl noticed the group as she turned to exclaimed, "Oh look! Someone's come to play!"

"Are you Amalia? If so, you need to come back with us as your father was worried," Aveline stated.

"Father…? Oh!" The girl said as though she just remembered the man she call father. "You can tell him I'm fine. Maybe he'll come and stay with us too. Anyway, you should go if you're not going to play. Kitty finds you distracting," Amalia told the group as she squatted down next to the black cat.

Aveline narrowed her eyes as Shianni stated, "The cat finds us distracting."

"It not your average cat, Shianni," Aveline explained. "Isn't that right, demon?"

The cat, Kitty smirked, as she gave a cocky replied, "Can't fool your own kind. However, nothing you say will convince Amalia to go with you or convince her that I am a demon in disguise. She loves only me. I am her friend, while you are just a stranger, an abomination."

"What have you done to her?" Wynne asked in anger.

"I have done nothing," Kitty answered Wynne. "I am all but powerless. The mage made sure of that, didn't he? I cannot leave this chamber. No, Amalia found me and after decades of isolation in this place, her company is… most welcome." Amelia happily sighed before the cat continued. "It seems we are at an impasse, so let me propose a compromise of sorts. Release me ancient one and let me have the girl. We will return to her father and leave this place forever."

"Don't you think he'll notice something out of place?" Shianni asked.

"Mortals often allow themselves to be blinded by hope. They see what they wish to see," Kitty explained. "If the father hopes to see his Amalia alive and unharmed, perhaps he will."

Aveline frowned as she fidgeted her pouch before she pulled her hands out. She then picked up the cat to say, "If you think we will let you go," before she let go of the cat and patted Amelia, "after you have possessed the girl, then you have another think coming." She then let go of Amelia to continue, "We'll let you go if you leave the girl alone."

"Hmm, but I do like this one!" The cat moaned.

"I like you too Kitty," the girl agreed.

"But… if it means escaping this prison, I am willing to leave on my own. I agree to your terms," the cat nodded in his agreement. "The mage's wards hold me within this chamber, and only a mortal may approach them."

Amelia was ecstatic as she jumped around saying Kitty will be free. The group members had noticed a tag on the back of her head and was about to question it when Aveline shushed them. They ignored it as they went to the puzzle. The puzzle had twenty-nine tiles that had an arrow on each that pointed north, south, east, or west. The tiles were split in four rows of six and one with five tiles. The objective was to position the arrows so that the flame torrent that burned from each tile flowed from the top right of the puzzle, down through the arrows to the bottom left.

It was also painful as Sten accidently burned himself, moving them burned his hands and the demon laughed, "Better be careful mortal. You don't want to die, do you?"

Sten growled in response as the group moved tiles in an open space while manipulating the arrows so the flame turret started to look like a snake with sharp corners. The cat smiled, grew and grew larger as the group placed the final pieces in such a manner that the flame torrent followed the arrows to connect through the tiles.

The demon was ecstatic as the wards faded, "I can feel the magic fading. Oh… I had forgotten how it feels to not be caged!"

"Kitty, what is happening?" The girl asked as her head cleared.

"A wonderful thing, my dear, for both of us," Kitty seductively reassured the girl.

"Don't forget our deal," Aveline reminded Kitty.

"I have changed my-" Kitty was about to betray the Wardens when she felt immense pain. The seals that Aveline put on Kitty and the girl on the back of both of their heads had activated.

"You didn't think we really trusted you, did you?" Aveline asked like telling a child they did something naughty.

"What have you done to me?" Kitty demanded.

"We have tied your fate to the girl and you must now act as her guardian for as long as she lives, you are able to stay in the mortal world, alive. Otherwise you die," Aveline told Kitty with a dangerous smirk to the demon cat. "Also, we did mention that you will stay as a Kitty unless Amalia is in danger, then you can transform into a giant cat to wield spells to protect her. You cannot assume your desire demon form as long as you are her protector."

Kitty groaned before she fell on the ground exhausted. "Kitty, what happened? Who are you?" Amalia asked as the world came into focus for her.

"Kitty is tired, that happens when a demon makes a pack to protect someone, whether she wanted to or not," Aveline explained off handily.

"Kitty was a demon?" Amalia asked in shock at the black cat laid in front of her.

"That's right, but since she broke the deal she is now your protector for the rest of your life," Aveline explained.

"You did? Wow! How did you do that?" Amalia asked excitedly.

"We are a mage, it is what we can do, and something you can learn as well," Aveline told Amalia.

"Really, I can?" Amalia asked with pure awe and excitement.

"Follow us, and we will explain everything," Aveline explained as they walked up to Amalia's father. Amalia listened intently to the things she could learn as mage and the dangers that being a mage held as she held the cat tight in her arms. Despite the possibility of being feared, hated and hunted by humans and demons, she had already made up her mind in what she wanted to do and be.

Scene VI

It did not take long for the group to return from the old laboratory. Amalia's father jumped for joy. "My little butterfly, you are alive!" Matthias cried.

To the side, Eric smiled at Matthias. During the Wardens trip to the laboratory, Eric came in to assess the situation and determine what was keeping the last survivor from leaving. When he found out the situation, he decided to wait for the Wardens' return as his men escorted the civilians out.

"I am okay daddy. Look, I even got Kitty as a guardian for my trip down in the scary place," Amalia smiled as she held up the black cat.

"What? How did a cat survive down there?" Matthias asked as any concerned parent would.

The group explained that Wilhelm had contained a demon to be used in some experiment; hence, the defenses he made to assure it did not escape. They also noted that it was likely that those experiments into the demonic world may have caused the golem to attack him. They then explained that Amalia was enthralled by Kitty. However, thanks to Aveline, the cat is now forced to serve as Amalia's protector for the rest of her life.

"I have to say, you Wardens certainly lead an exciting life," Eric commented.

"My little butterfly, oh how I am glad you're safe," Matthias cried in relief and joy. He then turned to the group to state, "The phrase to activate Shale is 'Dulen harn,' if you still want that despicable thing. I wouldn't, if I were you."

"We thank you for that Matthias, but there is one thing we need to tell you," Wynne spoke to get Matthias's attention. "You see Matthias, little Amalia is a mage, and we need to ask you to give her to us so she will be trained at the Circle of Magi."

Matthias eyes widen and was about to tell them 'no,' when Aveline beat him to the punch. "Your daughter is already very powerful and very tasty to demons that are not as nice as the one in us. She needs to learn to protect herself and to be a mage stronger then her grandfather ever was. Besides, she is quite taken to the idea."

"Is this true butterfly?" Matthias asked his little girl.

Amalia nodded her head yes, "Yes daddy, I want to learn."

"Even if it means that you will be leaving me for a long time?" Matthias asked with a sob in his voice.

"Yes daddy. I want to help people and become a hero like grandpa was during the war with Orlais, and the nice lady that saved me," Amalia told her father.

"Then I let you butterfly. Just know that I will greatly miss you." Matthias gave one last hug to his daughter before leaving her to the Wardens' care.

"Well, I guess that concludes our deal. We will send all the refugees to Soldiers' Peak, were we will honor our treaty with the Grey Wardens," Eric explained himself. "Also, I thought you may want this for your dog, young elfin maiden." Eric held up heavy, thick armor similar to that seen on the Ash Warriors' War Dogs. "You have proven to be valuable comrade and your dog has as well. May we meet with our enemies staining the battlefield with their blood."

Ranger barked in happiness as Shianni put the armor on the dog. They gave each other one final bow before parting ways.

Epilogue

After the finale battle of the Blight, the Ash Warriors set up permanent shop at Soldiers' Peak and became the guardians of the Drydens while they sell, at a discount, armor for their dogs made by their smiths, and various other supplies. With this established trade agreement, the Ash Warriors become known for their unyielding devotion to their allies, the Grey Wardens, and they live in Soldiers' Peak long after the Warden's order disbanded after the seventh and last Blight ended.

End Epilogue

Scene VI

After the Ash Warriors have left the scene, the group stood in the field that held the golem. Wynne and Sten stood back with Amalia and away from what she called, "The bad man statue."

Aveline, Leliana, Shianni, Ranger, and Zevran moved to the statue as Aveline pulled out the rod and called out, "Dulen harn!"

Soon, a cloud of magical light swirled around the area as the eyes, crystals on its body, and a symbol on its head glowed. The air swirled as it head, and then its legs and arms moved with a crackling sound. As it stretched, it stated in a deep, booming voice, "I knew the day would come that someone would find the control rod but at last, it is another mage. At least that is what I think it is. You are too powerful and dark to tell for sure," the golem groaned.

"You must sense we are an abomination," Aveline stated.

"Yes, I did with the crystal you see on me. I can sense magic the freaky one commands. They are not here for show," the golem snorted. "I stood here in this spot and watched little villagers scurry around me for, oh, I have no idea how long, many, many years."

"Oh you poor thing, that must be really awful, and really, really boring," Leliana commented.

Amalia heard and quietly stated, "I am sorry for what grandpa did to you that made you stay as a statue for so long."

The Golem heard Amalia and started to rant, "Hmm, another mage, and a descendant of the mage with the fuzzy brows, how charming. But she is sorry so that makes her higher in regard than her grandpa. Not that it was much of a competition; you can't get lower without being one of those rats with wings. Anyway, I was just beginning to get used to the quiet, too. Tell me, is she the only survivor and the rest are dead? I must admit, I stopped paying attention after the second day that the darkspawn invaded."

"No, some of them were protected and escorted elsewhere by the Ash Warriors," Leliana told the golem.

"Some got away, then? How unfortunate," the golem stated with a bored tone.

"You didn't care for them?" Shianni asked and the golem gave her an answer.

"Familiarity breeds contempt, as they say, and after thirty years as a captive audience, I was as familiar with these villagers as one could possibly be. Not that I wished their fate on them, no, but it did make for a delightful change of pace as they struggled through life."

"Do you have a name my stone friend?" Zevran asked with a friendly smile.

"Perhaps I have forgotten after all the years of being called 'Golem," the golem grumbled. "Golem, fetch me that chair.' 'Do be a good Golem and squash that insipid bandit.' And let's not forget, 'Golem, pick me up, I am tired of walking." After it finished ranting, it notices something was off. "It… does have the control rod, doesn't it? I am awake, so it… must…"

"Are you alright?" Aveline asked while holding the control rod within her small fingers.

"I see the control rod, yet I feel." The golem thought before telling Aveline to, "Go on. Order me to do something."

"What? Why?" Aveline asked while getting a sinking feeling.

"Oh, go on. It will be fun," the golem reassured Aveline.

"Fine, give Zevran a hug," Shianni ordered and Aveline repeated for amused results.

"Humph, I don't appreciate foreign objects invading my personal space. Well usually," Zevran commented while backing away.

"And… nothing, I feel nothing," the golem commented mystically, with hope. "I feel no compulsion to carry out its command. I suppose that this means the rod is… broken?"

"Shouldn't you be happy?" Aveline asked the golem for answers.

"Hmm, I suppose if I can't be commanded, this means… I have free will, yes. It is simply… what should I do? I have no memories, beyond watching this village for so long. I have no purpose, I find myself at a bit of a loss. What about it, freaky one?" The golem asked. "The freaky one must have awoken me for some reason, no? What did it intend to do with me?"

"We wanted to activate you and then see if you wanted to come with us or be free, after we finished helping the Ash Warriors," Aveline admitted.

"Ah. How… unexpected? Yes refreshing," the golem commented. "I suppose I have two options, do I not? Go with the freaky one or go elsewhere? I… do not even know what lies beyond this village."

"Are you going to keep calling us 'the freaky one?" Aveline asked.

"Yes, very much so," the golem said with enthusiasm. "Just as I call the elf next you 'it.' Since my former master had called me 'golem' all the time. I find it refreshing."

The golem talked a bit more with the group. Talking about how he wanted to leave this village, how it killed his master and was happy about it, even if it could not remember its master's death.

After they finished talking, Aveline stated, "You are welcome to come with us."

"I will follow it about then… for now, I am called Shale, by the way," Shale greeted them.

"We are Aveline, pleased to meet you," Aveline stated.

"This should be interesting," Shale stated before the group left Honnleath without any trouble. Well except for the chicken that was crushed by Shale on the way out of the village. The group learned it really hated birds with a passion. They expected the bird population to decrease drastically as they left back to camp and out into the horizon of a new day.

**Hope you enjoy this new chapter and continue to enjoy more in the future. Also, don't forget to review.**

**Author Note**

**1) Qunari Commander Armor and Zevran's Devotion of Sundown Hunter are brought to you by mods. It not game improvement they promise, it is a spin for your enjoyment.**

**2) I added the Ash Warrior for they were hyped at the beginning of the game and then you never see them again. Which make me think 'bullshit' and 'why can't we recruit them?' Since this is my story, I get to and with a little twist.**

**3) A bond between partners and to a parent is different. Both may be based on love, but one is protecting and nurturing while the other seems to be a joining, something to complete someone. I haven't really met anyone that I feel connected closely enough to be considered my partner.**

**4) Amalia is not a permanent character and I am thinking of dropping her off at Redcliffe.**

**5) So the Ash Warriors joined the Grey Wardens, I love it when I am the author.**

**Character Stats**

Name: Eric the Red (General)

Race: Human

Type: Warrior

Attributes: Strength 3, Dexterity 3, Willpower 2, Magic 1 Cunning 1, & Constitution 2

Schools: Berserker, Guardian and Vanguard

Skills: Poison Making & Survival

Talents: Warrior: Master, War Axes: Master, & Two Handed Weapon: Standard

Army Numbers: 70 Ash Warriors and 70 hounds

Next

Name: Luthias the Red

Race: Dog

Type: Warrior

Attributes: Strength 3, Dexterity 3, Willpower 1, Magic 1 Cunning 1, & Constitution 3

Next

Name: Shale

Race: Golem

Type: Warrior

Attributes: Strength 3, Dexterity 3, Willpower 3, Magic 1, Cunning 2, Constitution 3

Note: Attributes are very powerful due to age and character.


	17. Chapter 17: Into the Wilds Once More

Dragon Age Abomination's Origins

Chapter 17: Into the Wilds Once More

**Disclaimer: I am sure you are aware that I don't own Dragon Age, now stop breaking my heart and just read.**

**Beta Reader: Albert**

**Last Update: 10/22/2014**

Scene I

The group camp of the Grey Wardens and their companions had taken on a new level of excitement after the addition of Shale and Amalia. Amalia had been a joy for all the mages as they began to teach her about magic. She seemed to take learning new spells like a duck to water. Even Morrigan stopped reading her book to act as a part time teacher, while Amalia easily absorbed Morrigan's magical teachings. However, her favorite teachers were Wynne and Aveline, which she liked so much she called them grandma and momma. Apparently, Amalia's mother and grandmother had died when Amalia was very young. It was like the family she always wanted.

Meanwhile, Shale proved to be a real character. It had two goals in life that it is wished to accomplish. One was to restore all the memories it had before Wilhelm found it, as the centuries since its creation had not been kind to its memories. The other was to kill every pigeon and raven it saw for its time as a statue. A statue that people had put bird seeds around to make it look quaint. All those efforts resulted in bird droppings that clung to its head and shoulders and really made it want to destroy the entire village, even if a kind soul washed off the dropping every once in awhile.

Of course, if there was one thing Shale hated more than birds and the village was his former master, Wilhelm. Shale talked about its master and the many types of experiments Wilhelm had subjected the golem to while taking trips into the Deep Roads and avoiding the darkspawn. Also, the mage's wife forced Wilhelm to shrink Shale from ten feet tall to six feet by using a chisel and a lot of nerve. Shale eventually told the tale of how it killed its former master, and how all it remembered was intense pain before waking up as a statue and seeing its master dead.

Shale also told the group about the power of the crystals they had found in the laboratory. They are augmentation crystals and can be used to provide some powerful aspects to the user. The large Brilliant Fire Crystal added enhanced strength, defense, fire resistance and stamina regeneration, and the small Brilliant Natural Crystal provided an enhanced constitution with health regeneration and resistance to the natural poison damage that occur with time. Aveline attached the two of the crystals on the golem before it asked the group if it made it look wider. Zevran and Alistair laughed heartily at Shale's apparent vanity and at how 'girly' it was for something with such a deep voice and coarse features to be so concerned about its appearance.

However, Amalia did not think it funny at all and got on Shale's good side by saying, "You look pretty, and slimy."

Aveline smiled at the two as she sold the rest of the crystals for enough gold to keep them well supplied for days to come. As she negotiated with the merchant, Bodahn related to her the latest rumors he had gathered from people on the road. First, Lothering had been destroyed along with many villages in Southern Ferelden, but the darkspawn seemed to be restricting their attacks in southern Ferelden. Some better news came from the indication that the Mages and Templars were working together to fighting the Blight, which was a welcome sight. However, it was over shadowed by even more disturbing news that suggested Ferelden was heading into a civil war between Loghain and some of the Bannorn. Bodahn heard that Loghain's men had become so brutal to any dissenters that many more Bannorn had joined in attacking Loghain. Bodahn noted these are dark times indeed.

Aveline thought it was odd that the Archdemon had not yet shown itself, but she was thankful as it gave them more time to prepare as the country fell apart from the Civil War. Ferelden needed time to build up its forces. While Aveline thought over what strategy to employ, Morrigan brought some good news; she had finished studying her mother's grimoire and wished to talk to Aveline about it.

Though, Morrigan was not very happy for the book brought bad news as well, "It's… not what I expected. I had hoped for a collection of her spells, a map of the power that she commands, but this is certainly not it."

"Yet, you look disturbed about it," Aveline noted from Morrigan's voice.

"Disturbed? Yes, perhaps that is the right word. One thing in particular from her journals that disturbs me," Morrigan angrily stated, "Here, in great detail, Flemeth explains the means by which she has survived for these many centuries."

"What is it; it can't be a spell of immortality?" Aveline asked.

"If only it 'twere so," Morrigan stated. "Flemeth has raised many daughters over her long lifetime. There are stories of these many Witches of the Wilds though out Chasind legend, yet I have never seen one and always wondered why not, and now I know. They are all Flemeth. When her body becomes old and wizened, she raised a daughter, and when the time is right, she takes her daughter's body for her own."

"How is she able to do this? We have always believed that one can only transfer their soul one to three times before it becomes too fragmented to do so again," Aveline asked.

"I don't know, but I think whatever sparks the demon that made her what she is remains within her, it keeps her from dying of old age even though her body deteriorates," Morrigan explained. "Eventually she would be so wizened as to be senseless and immobile, at that time she must seek a new body, a fresh body, and start the cycle anew."

"Can this be done to anyone, or must it be a daughter?" Aveline asked.

"I am… uncertain," Morrigan admitted. "According to her writings, certain hosts are better than others. The more a host is prepared, the quicker… the transition can take place. I am sorry; this simply takes me by surprise. I would have thought I would have some inkling, known or felt something…"

"You really had no idea?" Aveline asked a distraught Morrigan.

"Flemeth is capable of many things. I was a fool not to suspect her capable of using me for her own self-preservation," Morrigan said half convinced, as if she still could not believe it fully.

"So, why would she risk sending you with us?" Aveline asked, as some things did not add up.

"I do not know. Perhaps 'tis as she said, the Darkspawn threaten her as much as they threaten anyone else. Or perhaps she believes that this journey will make me more powerful," Morrigan theorized. "According to the tome, if the… host… is already powerful and trained in magic, it takes far less time for Flemeth to… settle in."

"Perhaps it is something else? Maybe she doesn't need you as a host?" Aveline speculated.

"I don't think so," Morrigan quickly shook her head. "According to the journal she cannot have a daughter by natural means. Perhaps I should take this as a voice of confidence from her on my capabilities. Or perhaps she simply wished me gone from the Korcari Wilds so she could prepare her ritual in peace. A disturbing thought indeed," Morrigan theorized out loud, again.

"So what do you intend to do about it?" Aveline asked.

"There is one possible response to this: Flemeth needs to die," Morrigan told Aveline. "I will not sit around like some empty sack waiting to be filled. Flemeth must be slain and I need your help to do it."

"Why do you need our help, when you can kill her yourself?" Aveline asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because if she is slain while I am near, I am not certain that she will not simply be able to take possession of my body and mind right there. So, obviously I cannot be the one to do it," Morrigan explained.

"Very well, we'll help you, if we can," Aveline told Morrigan before Morrigan told her what needed to be done.

"It seems clear to me what needs to be done is for you to go back to Flemeth's hut in the Korcari Wilds… without me. Confront her and slay her quickly. I doubt she will truly be dead even then, but it will take her years to find a new host and recover her power… if that is even possible. The thing I must have is her true grimoire. With it, I can defend against her power in the future. Everything else in her hut is yours."

"Do we have a time limit on when you think this must be done?" Aveline asked.

"Not really," Morrigan admitted, "but I believe the sooner the better."

"Since we're near the Korcari Wilds, we can make a brief stop. We just hope the group will understand," Aveline muttered the last part to herself.

"I am extremely grateful. The sooner this can be done, the sooner it will set my mind at ease," Morrigan thanked Aveline.

Aveline now asked the group to make another detour for the least liked member of their camp, Morrigan. Aveline was dammed lucky that most were willing to wait or else it would be a hard fight. A tired Aveline retreated into the night as she planned for an uneventful trip.

Scene II

On their way south, the group lead by the Grey Wardens traversed some woods when they came upon a single unarmed, badly beaten, man surrounded by a dozen soldiers. The unarmed man was one of King Cailan's honor guards, someone by the name of Elric if Alistair remembered correctly. The soldiers around Elric wore the uniform of Bann Loren, a small lord with which Aveline had previous dealings. The type of dealings she has for all weasels, at the tip of the blade as he has a reputation of lose loyalty and being paid by powerful bandits to look the other way. Seeing the soldiers were about to commit violence, Aveline ordered the party to engage the guards before they finished him.

However, it was too late; one of them stuck a blade through Elric's stomach. Aveline and Wynne made them pay by smothering them with Grease before Aveline set them ablaze with a Fireball. Most were killed instantly while the last two were killed by Leliana and Shianni with their knives or arrows a dozen feet away. The smell of burning corpses filled the air as the fire dispersed, allowing the group to approach the nearly dead Elric.

Elric rose his head up bravely off the ground to thank them as blood tickled from his mouth, "Thank you. I didn't expect the Bann's men to notice my escape so quickly. I tried to hide in the woods, but there wasn't time. Alas, now I'm a dead man."

"What do you mean?" Aveline asked as Wynne tried to heal him but the wounds were too extensive, the organs too damaged to repair.

"You four were there in Ostagar-" Eric started, but the dog had interrupted Elric with a bark of annoyance. "My mistake, you five were there in Ostagar," Elric pointed out. "You know how things went. For me, it was either this, die in some darkspawn's belly, or be hung as a deserter."

"Yes, Alistair recognized your face," Shianni pointed out while Elric continued what he was set to do.

"You were there with the Grey Wardens, one of Duncan's new recruits. I was to guard the king. He was my friend… understand? All that time in the Bann Loren's prison and I couldn't stop thinking about how they all suffered that one, dark night at Ostagar…"

"It's not your fault they died," Shianni said as she tried to comfort the man.

"I know. Even had Loghain's men not turned their back on us, the darkspawn were too many. Cailan, for all his bravado, knew the war wouldn't end at Ostagar and that he probably would not see that war end. The king entrusted me with the key to the royal arms chest. If anything were to happen to him, he said, it was vital I deliver it to Wardens."

"Why didn't you. The Wardens were there?" Sten asked the man.

"I didn't get a chance," Elric told Sten. "Duncan was so busy with the new recruits and keeping Loghain at bay. Whatever his reasoning, Calian entrusted it to me."

"Do you still have it?" Alistair asked. "The royal arms chest is important as Calian kept many documents and his father's sword and shield in the chest."

"The Maker has a sense of humor, doesn't he?" Elric had questioned himself. "I suppose it's for the best. If I had kept it, it would be in Bann Loren's hands by now."

"But you said Calian entrusted it to you!" Wynne scolded Elric.

"I was afraid, I thought I would lose it on the battlefield, so I stashed it in camp," Elric stated to defend his actions as if his life depended on it. "The key's behind a lose stone in the base of a statue. I'll write some directions to the location so you'll know where to search. It is vital that the king's documents do not fall into the wrong hands. As for Maric's sword and shield, it is too powerful to be pawed by those monsters. Same for the King's other arms and armor. And… and if you happen to find Cailan's body, see it properly off. He was our king, he shouldn't be left to rot amidst the darkspawn's filth," Elric pleaded as his life force slowly faded before their eyes.

"We will," Alistair promised the dying man.

Eric gave one last smile before his body gave in. He gasped one last moan before he died on the grassy field. Wynne and Leliana gave one last pray to the man before the group began to discuss their next step.

"So, what do we do now?" Alistair asked.

"We will split up and deal with Ostagar and Flemeth at the same time," Aveline told the group. "We'll take a team to deal with Flemeth while Alistair will take a team with Shianni and Wynne to Ostagar since you know the area. Shianni, you're in charge, for this operation as you are a bit more level headed then Alistair."

"Yes Aveline," a nervous Shianni acknowledge Aveline's orders, even if she was a little unsure on leading her fellow companions even if Alistair did not wish to lead. "Who should take the bigger squad?" Shianni asked out of curiosity.

"We think you should as we will deal with one crazy witch while you must deal with an army," Aveline explained. "Also Morrigan, we request you stay with Bodahn and continue to train Amalia, also plan for an escape if we are unable to beat Flemeth."

Morrigan nodded as the team split up. Shale and Leliana went with Aveline in search of Flemeth while Shianni took Alistair, Wynne, Zevran, Sten, and Ranger to Ostagar. They gave each other one final look before the two groups parted ways, leaving a scared Morrigan behind to watch over her charge.

Scene III

Shianni and company arrived at Ostagar to find it covered with snow. The buildings and trees were twisted from Darkspawn corruption, as she knew their filth was rotting the ground despite its snow cover. This set the squad off, as they did not hold back against the first group of darkspawn they encountered. The creatures were caught off guard as all of them, including a hurlock emissary holding a piece of Cailan's armor, were taken down. Pieces of Cailan's armor were now all over Ostagar. Things were going to be complicated, as not only did they have to find the key, but also pieces of Cailan's possessions among the darkspawn. Shianni quickly got the group to work as they marched deeper into the city.

Scene IV

It was a quiet march as Aveline's group approached the hut where Flemeth lived as an old woman stood out in front of the door. Flemeth was waiting patiently for them in the same spot the Wardens had left her over two weeks before, standing beside a small lake by Flemeth's shack. It was as if she never left the spot as there was not even a single footprints found in the soft ground.

Flemeth smiled at the group as she greeted them, "And so you return. Lovely Morrigan has at last found someone willing to dance to her tune. Such enchanting music she plays, wouldn't you say?"

"Not as enchanting as yours. Just how many times have you transferred souls?" Aveline asked with narrowed eyes.

"Oh, enough times to remember when the Tevinter Imperium was just coming to life," Flemeth stated.

"That shouldn't be possible, unless," Aveline started to protest when she realized what Flemeth had done. "We see now, the reason for all your power and great age is not just because you transfer from one body to the next. It is also because you devour the soul of the one you transfer to, making yourself stronger with every transfer. You are collecting the essence from that person and of course, the more they are like you, the easier the transfer is. That was until recently, when you had daughters like Morrigan who became more of a tool in more ways than one."

"What do you mean Morrigan is a tool in more ways than one?" Leliana asked while Flemeth slowly began to smile.

"Flemeth has; has she? Yes she has," Aveline said to herself before speaking to the others. "She has a special bit magic made for herself, from an elven ritual if we had to guess," Aveline theorized. "If she dies, she is reborn from magic as a phoenix is reborn from fire. So she will never need to take a host as she can never truly die by any mortal means at the cost in that she cannot take another soul."

"Go on," Flemeth urged Aveline to continue her theory.

"That is what you hope, either Morrigan kills you through others or herself and your immortality is assured. All the while, your student would pass on your teachings. If she fails, you get a new body and you can try to create a worthy heir again. Someone you can truly call a successor."

Flemeth laughed, "You are correct my fellow abomination. Finally someone understands my plans."

"This… this is monstrous," Leliana stammered.

"Is it, oh how little you know," Flemeth mocked. "The people I adsorbed did it willing. Either because they wanted to become something greater, or they made a deal with me that if they lost they would become one with me. Morrigan is the only one to do it before I gave her the deal. Ha-ha, I knew she would make a great heir as the one in Rivaini was, but there is one problem with her plan. After all, just because she wished we fight, doesn't mean we have to."

"I don't think battle can be avoided, not if we want the swamp witch in our group," Shale stated.

"Are you so sure that you need to slay the old witch as Morrigan suggested, or does the tale take a different turn?" Flemeth asked with a suggestive voice.

"What do you suggest?" Aveline asked.

"Morrigan wants my grimoire, take it as a trophy. Tell her I am slain," Flemeth suggested.

"And what happens to you?" Aveline asked.

"I go," Flemeth told Aveline. "Perhaps I will surprise Morrigan one day… or I may simply watch. It would be interesting to see what she does with her freedom, enlightening even. Would you give an old woman that?"

"You think she would believe that?" Leliana asked.

"As my fellow fused girl will tell you that we, mortals and immortals, believe what we want to believe. It's all we ever do," Flemeth explained to the young woman.

"We can't do that Flemeth. We believe that you must fight for a better future. To not fight, this would make us a hypocrite. Keeping your word is really the only thing people remember about a person," Aveline explained the actions she was about to take.

"Oh I can understand that," Flemeth nodded in understanding. "Since your word and integrity demand you to fight, let's make things interesting. My cabin contains books you will find to be of great interest. However, you will never find them unless I tell you where to look. If you fight me one-on-one, I will tell you the location of the books."

Aveline thought it over before she brought out her staff with magic swirling around her, "We agree."

"Good, but don't expect it to be easy for I will have it no other way," Flemeth told Aveline as she approached, summoning purple robes and a black staff.

Aveline nodded as the two began to fight in a duel of mages.

Scene V

While two mages in the Korcari Wilds were performing a duel, Shianni's team had finished clearing off the west side of Ostagar where she found the key. A key to open the chest they found where Calian's tent once was. The chest held a powerful golden sword and shield. Alistair gladly accepted the symbolic as well as powerful arms. He had traded his weapons for the sword and shield, while Shianni continued to search the chest. The elf found proof that Orlais made a peace agreement to help Ferelden against the Blight and even signed a treaty that they would not occupy any piece of land that belonged to Ferelden, unless Ferelden attacked Orlais. Too bad the treaty would be in dispute as Shianni put up the letters that also suggested that Calian was a bit unfaithful, as Empress Celene called Calian her most beloved in several of them.

She did not want to disclose the content of the letters to the others in case their speculation distracted them from their goal. So Shianni ignored them as she suggested they quickly proceed to the bridge that crossed the valley. It was there they found a man crucified on a wooden cross in the middle of the bridge. His flailed body and undergarments in tatters as the flesh was rotting on metal stakes sticking out of it. It seemed his body had been used for target practice as several spears were sticking out of his chest. It was a terrible sight for anybody to see. It was only made worse that it was not just any body, it was the former king of Ferelden crucified as a trophy; it was King Calian.

Shianni could not believe the sight as she let her guard down. She wanted to get Calian down but quickly shook it off when she heard a growl. She assumed a defensive stance as she turned to see that a genlock emissary had summoned corpses to attack the group before running away. They would need to chase down the emissary in a bit because it wore the golden helmet of Cailan's armor, but for now the group turned their attention to the advancing darkspawn.

Wynne was the first to strike, hitting a mage corpse with a Root Spell that grabbed its body, followed by a whip made of water to engorge the root to crush the corpse until it popped. The corpse burst into pieces as the others attacked the group. Cutting down the horde numbers, Shianni used knives to disable an archer as her knife snapped its bow, before she finished it off by putting two knives into the corpse's head. The remaining corpses were quickly taken down by Sten's blade, Alistair's sword, Zevran's daggers, and Ranger's teeth, as the corpses bodies bounced on the ground.

After the last corpse was dispatched, the group gathered for Alistair to state the obvious, "We need to go after that genlock emissary if want to retrieve Calian's armor."

"No kidding my Grey Warden friend," Zevran commented with a small smile. "We thank you for pointing to the obvious."

Before Alistair could follow with his own snide comment, Shianni stopped them, "Enough chatter, we have a long way to go to clean out this mess, now go."

Shianni's team nodded as they moved along to eradicate the darkspawn from Ostagar, the Tower of Ishal, and a tunnel leading down a dark hole that led to a tomb filled with darkspawn and giant spiders corrupted by the taint. All the while, the group killed several elite darkspawn, recovering even more pieces of Cailan's armor and personal possessions as they chased after the genlock emissary.

Scene VI

Aveline stood on a soft field that was frozen, scorched, bloodied, and trampled due to the fighting between Aveline and Flemeth. Flemeth was scorched and bloody but otherwise seemly fine, while Aveline was tired but remained physically strong. It was a bloody fight that continued as they continued to shoot off all matter of quick, yet powerful spells at each other. Never stopping, never relenting while most mortals would have surrendered a long time ago, if not die from exhaustion.

The two continued their duel until Flemeth jumped away and smirked at Aveline, as she yelled out, "Stop!"

Aveline did just that as she stood her ground, eyeing her opponent with caution as Flemeth continued to smirk as her staff dispersed, "To find what you seek you must look under the bed, covered by a rug over a mechanized false floor. The book is yours if you and your friends make it pass the final dance."

Aveline experienced wide-eyed astonishment for the first time as Flemeth began to transform as her body morphed into a large purple-scaled creature that was taller than anything they faced. A creature they recognized with four legs with claws fingers, two wings larger than the body, a long tail and a long neck attached to a large thin head with four horns sticking out of its side in a fashion similar to Flemeth hair's style. Flemeth had transformed into a high dragon, one of the strongest beast in Thedas that only the old gods that become Archdemons could beat one on one.

They were in for a long fight as Aveline summed it up with one comment, "You got to be kidding us?" before battle began.

The battle started with Flemeth going on the offensive as she tried to chomp on Aveline with her ferocious teeth, teeth that could bite through metal. A bite that Aveline avoided by transforming into a falcon to fly away from the dragon's snappers. While she evaded the dragon's clutches, Shale entered the fray by grabbing onto the ground and lifting out a bolder to throw at Flemeth's head. The hit dazed Flemeth, and Leliana took advantage of Flemeth dazed condition by shooting off multiple arrows into the dragon's head again and again, leaving a series of metal pointed sticks sticking out dragon's head and hide. These attacks provided sufficient distractions for Aveline to fly down to the ground to transform back into her human self, ready to join the fight.

However, before Aveline could rejoin the attack, Flemeth had recovered her focus as she shot off her mouth, not dragon's fire, but lightening at the stone golem. Shale actually grunted from the pain as the electrical power overwhelmed its motor functions. Shale was stiff as a board and unable to move despite its attempts to regain control of its body and senses. Flemeth did not give it time to recover as she made a 360 degree turn and slammed Shale into the lake with her tail.

Shale landed head first in lake mud and it began to struggled to get out, it mumbled through the muck, "I should have just stayed as a statue if this was to be my fate."

Ignoring the downed golem, Flemeth turned her attention back to Leliana, who was almost frozen by fear. As Flemeth was about to strike, a rock half the size that Shale threw had slammed into Flemeth's head, near the eye. The rock hit with enough force to create a bruise around the eye, as the dragon's head whirled back. She looked around to see that Aveline had thrown the rock with a Slam spell, and now the mage was in the process of summoning another spell near the entrance to Flemeth's hut. Flemeth rushed Aveline, but she was hurled back when Aveline used Chain of Lightening at the rampaging dragon. Flemeth roared as lightening coursed through her dragon's body, tearing flesh within its path.

As Flemeth screamed in pain, Aveline followed up with Rapid Spirit Arrows as she used multiple numbers of magical arrows to converge on the dragon's head. However, all the spiritual arrows seemed to do was annoy Flemeth, as she huffed, puffed, and gathered her fiery breath. Aveline saw the danger and used a Spell Shield and the Arcane Warrior Fade Shield as Flemeth shot a huge Fire Ball at her. The shields absorbed most of the damage, but they did not prevent her hands from being singed and draining her power to the point that she dropped both shields. She was now on her knees, defenseless and tired.

Flemeth moved in for the inevitable kill when she felt a dozen freezing arrows rain down upon her. Flemeth turned to see Leliana rapidly shoot off a larger number of arrows enhance by ruins and coated in alchemically made freezing coating of poison to get the dragon's attention. The coating was particularly useful as it used an alchemic cryo- poison that froze the victim's veins bringing their movement and blood rate to a near standstill. Leliana was grateful she had the difficult to made poison with her to be used in emergencies like this. Something that was lost on Flemeth as she snarled, rose into the air, and flapped her wings. A technique designed not to fly away, but to suck Leliana towards her. Leliana fell to the ground near Flemeth. As Leliana slowly rose from the ground, Flemeth used one of her paws to slam Leliana into the wall of the hut. Leliana slumped to the ground, conscious but she could not move.

Aveline witnessed Flemeth hurt Leliana and immediately gathered her powers and used a combination spell of Water Wave followed by Shock, doubling the damage of her lightning bolts on Flemeth's aching, dragon body. The act made Flemeth scream in pain as she charged at Aveline with an open mouth. Aveline tried to escape, but Flemeth caught her on the right leg in her open jaws. Aveline screamed and dropped her staff as Flemeth raised her off the ground and began to shake her like a rag doll.

As she was shaken, Aveline grabbed one of her swords and repeatedly stabbed Flemeth in the face. Overcome by pain, Flemeth's jaw opened to dropped/spit Aveline out. However, Aveline did not fall as she held on to the sword embedded in the dragon's flesh for dear life. She quickly pulled out her second sword and stabbed deep in to the dragon's upper lip. As she kept the grip on her embedded sword, she used a Stone Fist to create a huge piece of rock that she pushed down the creature's throat, wedging it in place. She followed up with a cone of cold to freeze the muscle around the rock and keep the stone trapped in the creature's throat, along with damaging the outer skin.

While Flemeth was choking on the rock, she rose up on her hind legs to expel the rock. She had exposed her belly and chest to the world. Aveline used the opportunity as she pulled out her sword to fall towards Flemeth's exposed belly and chest. Her swords at her side, she sliced into Flemeth's soft underbelly, ripping flesh as Flemeth's guts spilled out onto the ground. Aveline was covered in blood as she fell onto her side with her swords in-hand; she barely missed the dragon's guts that lay only inches away. Aveline cried out in pain from the bloody gashed on her leg as she crawled away from Flemeth's smelly guts as the Witch of the Wild let out one final roar before she too fell to the ground beside Aveline. Flemeth's last mortal body was dead and her soul had left its mortal coil to be reborn in the land known as the Free Marches.

Not that Aveline noticed, as she was delirious with pain. The world spun around her as she passed out. It was several hours before she was well enough to notice the world around her. By then, Shale had dug itself out of the lake while Leliana was by her side with gentle hands that relaxed the woman's muscles and her wounds. Wounds that were treated as Aveline found herself cleaned and bandaged hover a dozen feet away from Flemeth's corpse.

Aveline sighed in relief as Leliana asked in a soft melodic tone, "Are you alright?"

"No," Aveline answered Leliana, "We are in too much pain to concentrate on healing ourselves with magic. Can you hand us a health poultice."

Leliana nodded and got out a health poultice for Aveline to spread on her wounds under some bandages, "You had us worried; you were in so much pain that you could hardly move. I washed away the blood before bandaging your wounds so I don't think you need to worry about infections."

Aveline nodded as she checked her wounds before complementing Leliana. "You did good Leliana. We knew we could trust you." Leliana smiled, but it turned to a frown when Aveline sighed out, "We just wish that we had awaken much sooner. We will be out of action for some time since we weren't able to treat the wounds immediately after the battle. Oh, well."

"So what should we do now?" Leliana asked.

"Leliana, collect the grimoire, the books Flemeth mentioned and anything of value you can find, including clothing, armor, weapons, and various trinkets. Shale, can you stand still?"

Shale was confused when it asked Aveline, "Why does the freaky one wish for me to stand still?"

"We would like to draw you beside the dragon we killed together," Aveline answered and made Shale smile in acceptance.

Shale was so happy it asked if it might have one drawing for itself once Aveline was finished. Aveline happily gave Shale her drawing. She then proceeded to make a number of sketches of her adventures, along with notes as she watched Leliana finishing her scavenging of Flemeth's books.

Scene VII

While Aveline's group ransacked Flemeth's hut, Shianni's troop had made it to the valley in Ostagar, where Duncan and Calian fought to save Ferelden. It was a long trek for the group as they went through a series of tunnels/tombs that held, among other darkspawn, a giant spiders' nest they had to eliminate to press forward. Once they were outside, they surveyed the destruction that was once a battlefield against the darkspawn. The battlefield was littered with a few corpses that the darkspawn had chosen not to take, mostly other darkspawn including a huge ogre with several arrows stuck in its head. Shianni briefly remembered the huge battle that took place and how the field was littered with bodies, both human and darkspawn.

As Shianni tried not imagined what happen to the bodies, they heard dark, gurgled laugher. The group turned to see it was from the genlock emissary they were chasing, preparing a spell. It had used necromancy to reanimate all the corpses, including the giant ogre. It laughed and roared scaring the entire group at the prospect of facing reanimated undead ogre. They were not taking any chances as they prepared for a long, painful battle. Wynne even summoned the Spirit of Hope against the horde of undead while Zevran passed around some of his Antivan Crow poison for the battle to come. It is an acidic poison designed to eat not only the flesh of a victim, but also leather, bone and stone. Just what they needed as the undead was rushing towards them.

As the creatures approached, Shianni made the first strike with a dozen knives, taking down six corpses. Wynne then followed up with her attack. She used Earth Quake and Whirlpool to turn the area into a muddy, sinking Thundering Earth to slow the corpses. The spells trapped a large number of the corpses in the mud and Shianni took advantage by slashing off their heads. The mud also slowed the ogre as Alistair, Sten, and Ranger moved in to attack.

Ranger acted as bait, barking and jumping to avoid the ogre's grasp while Zevran crept-up on the ogre. Zevran attacked the ogre from behind by sinking his daggers into the creature's back. The strikes did not kill it, but worked to cripple it by damaging its spine to keep it paralyzed from the waist down. It was still dangerous ogre as it tried to pull Zevran off its back. Luckily, it could not reach the elf, but it did succeed in dislodging him when it dropped and rolled on his back. Zevran showed surprising speed as he spun away before he was crunched on the Ogre's back. As it rolled back onto its knees, Sten and Alistair entered the melee, they struck with their swords at the ogre's legs, only to increase its undead anger.

The seemingly indestructible ogre grabbed Alistair and was about to crush him when Wynne was able to save him by using Fore Field. The telekinesis spell created a sphere around Alistair that protected him from the ogre's grip. A grip that was not deterred as the ogre tried to crush the field as Wynne directed the others to move away. Her companions complied as Wynne summoned Flower's Pollen. It dosed the area in spores causing most creatures and people to fall in a deep sleep. Even the undead ogre was affected due to all its open wounds it had received. The pollen quickly took effect as it entered into its blood stream. The ogre staggered and fell to the ground as it let go of Alistair as he landed on his feet.

Freed of the ogre and force field released by Wynne, Alistair moved up on the sleeping ogre with Zevran and Sten, intent on ending this fight for good. All three raised their blades and brought them down on the ogre's neck. The combined force decapitated the ogre; he was now dead, hopefully for the last time. The three warriors then turned from the ogre to see Shianni finish off the last corpse before turning towards the genlock emissary they had chased all over Ostagar.

Seeing it was in danger, the genlock tried to run away but did not make it more than two steps before it stepped on an odd object. A purple sword that rose from the ground and sliced off it legs as it fell. The creature screamed as its hands were spread out to catch itself when it landed on a purple dagger. A dagger that had rose up, like its partner blade to stab the darkspawn right in the heart, killing it for good as the group ran over to see what killed the creature. They found a magical purple dagger and sword with silver blades that the Grey Wardens in the group immediately recognized.

"Those," Alistair stammered. "Those are Duncan's blades. I… I don't believe it."

"Looks like that even in death, Duncan is still killing darkspawn," Shianni stated as she pulled out the blades and retrieved the last piece of King Cailan's armor, the helmet.

They now had a complete set, but Alistair was only interested in the sword and shield from the former king Maric. They were powerful weapons that gave Alistair health and stamina regeneration, constitution, defense, physical resistance and general armor against the darkspawn and would be even more powerful once he had Sandal switch/add runes like the Spirit, Silverite, Fire, Lightening and Earth. Alistair too them like they were family heirlooms as he held them as if they are more valuable than his life.

In the end, they took armor but no one put it on as everyone felt it was disrespectful to wear the king's armor. So they would take them home and put them in storage, like Duncan's weapons as a way to remember the wearers. Shianni smiled as Alistair thanked her as they put all the pieces up in storage seals provided by Aveline. Shianni, Wynne and Alistair took one final look, remembering that faithful day when they had left the valley to complete one final task.

Scene VIII

In the final hours of the night sky, the group retrieved the body of the once proud King Calian. They handled the rotten corpse with care as Alistair said some final words, "He was a good man. That hoped too much, and died too young."

Once the body was retrieved, they went to a secluded spot and built Cailan's a pyre worthy of a king, as it was tradition. They recited the lines of the required rituals and burned his body. They waited until nothing was left but ashes. With their work done, they left Ostagar a second time. Alistair personally carried Calian's armor along with his former weapons: the Asturian's Might sword and the Earth Heart's Portable Bulwark shield as they headed to camp, ignoring Zevran's suggestion he sell them, as Alistair had other plans.

Scene IX

Shianni's group was the first to return, and for once, Morrigan greeted them with a nervous tone. She was nervous, as Aveline had yet to return and she began to fear the worst. She waited, hopping she had not sent someone that she considered a good friend, a sister, a true mentor to her death. The others soon shared her fears, as it was getting late in the evening with the sun setting in the west. Even as Alistair tested out his new weapons fixed up with the switched/added ruins by Sandal. The group was restless as Bodahn and Sandal put up Cailan's armor, Duncan's weapons, and Alistair's former weapons into storage to be sent back to the Grey Wardens or vaults in Ferelden as a reminder of what they lost.

Not that Morrigan cared as she paced around the camp with her companions, listening to prayers on their safe return. Prayers that were answered as off in the distance, Morrigan saw Aveline, limping to camp. She leaning on her staff with Leliana helping her along while Shale admired Aveline's life-like drawing as it wondered about from behind. Relief was a light term to express how the others felt to know Aveline's troop were alive. The others soon came up to ask what happened, and Leliana told them about Flemeth with a skill that only a bard could show.

However, Morrigan was not interested in the tale as she walked over to Aveline and hugged her, "You've returned from the Wilds! Alive!" Morrigan cried out as tears streamed down her face. Only to realize she was making a scene and backed off, "Um, well… yes… What news have you?"

"Flemeth's body is dead. You're free," Aveline stated with small, blunt smile.

"Dead…? Well I shouldn't be surprised you did it, but I wasn't sure you would make it. I hopped with all my heart that you would." Morrigan admitted, but quickly stated to try and escape her true feeling, "For I didn't want Alistair to be in charge. Imagine the trouble we would be in."

"Hey," Alistair pouted while the others laughed while Morrigan pushed to change the subject.

"And did you find the real grimoire?" Morrigan asked with great excitement.

"Yes, along with some robes to enhance your magic, will, and defense while being as hard as armor. We also found some books for ourselves," Aveline explained while handing her the book and the ragged robes that were similar to what Morrigan was wearing now. Morrigan planned to change into them later once she had some privacy.

"Here it is and this is just fantastic!" Morrigan exclaimed. "And… thank you for helping me. No one can ever guess… thank you."

"Don't thank us yet Morrigan for there is something you need to know." Aveline then explained Flemeth's true intentions. She also told Morrigan that Flemeth was now immortal and Morrigan was considered the master of her teachings.

After Aveline was done explaining, Morrigan was truly shocked. "So, all this was to see if I was worthy to spread her teachings to others, if not supply her with a new body?" Morrigan asked herself.

"Not that we agree, but it is an effective way to see if one is worthy of being the master. It is a cruel path, but one that does not matter now that you're free now. Free to choose your own path. Will you continue to be like your mother or something more, something better?" Aveline asked Morrigan who looked conflicted, unsure what to say until her path became clear.

"I think I will," Morrigan stated with a small tear as she hugged Aveline again. "Thank you for being a true friend. I never thought such a thing would happen, even after seeing you in the Wilds while I was in animal form," Morrigan admitted as she gave a small break to gather her thoughts. "It was such a strange thing as I watched such a formidable woman, obviously more potent than the men and even the elf she traveled with, that I felt maybe she could be a friend. Yet I resented it when Flemeth assigned me to travel with you. I assumed that, at best, you would drive me from your company as soon as we left the Wilds."

"You need not fear that, despite how difficult you can be. You will always find a friend in us," Aveline told Morrigan.

"Of all the things I could have imagined would have resulted when Flemeth told me to go with you, the very last would have been that I would find in you a friend. Perhaps even a sister," Morrigan explained. "I want you to know that while I may not always prove… worthy… of your friendship, I will always value it. But enough of such talks, we should all go to bed."

Aveline nodded, "That is right. Everyone to bed, we have a long trek towards Redcliffe tomorrow. We bid everyone tonight."

The group nodded and dispersed to their tents except Shale, who closed its eyes and stood like a statue, leaving only Aveline and Leliana sitting together. "Are you going to bed?" Leliana asked.

"Later, we need to look through these books for old magic and possibly the history of my family," Aveline use of 'my' almost sounded human rather than mystic. "Supposedly our family came from the east before being adopted by the Cousland."

"Do you expect to find it?" Leliana asked.

"No, but it wouldn't hurt to know more about my heritage and why Cousland adopted me. Regardless of what we find, we wouldn't leave you, and we have much work to do before we go," Aveline told Leliana, who smiled as she slid next to Aveline. She quickly fell asleep as Aveline read the night away.

**Done, please review and tell me what you think. Please review and tell me your opinion.**

**Author Notes**

**1) Morrigan is next on the list and she is one of many.**

**2) I try to be a little different, where Eric made it sound that Calian thought he would achieve victory in a long and bloody war.**

**3) I wanted to split them up to do Ostagar and Flemeth at the same time, enjoy.**

**4) I hope Bioware doesn't disprove what I mentioned about why Flemeth trains her daughter to either become a part of her, or kill her so she is reborn as something more than mortal. That would be mean.**

**5) Morrigan always struck me as someone who wants a friend as badly as a puppy, but she is afraid to get one due to her mother's teaching and punishment. So the fact that Aveline goes a little beyond the Wardens in the game, it is no wonder why she is quick to accept Aveline.**

**6) I decided to lowercase darkspawn since it is a race and some of the races like mages it is fixed in previous chapters as well.**


	18. Chapter 18: The Terrorizing Undead

Dragon Age Abomination's Origins

Chapter 18: The Terrorizing Undead

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Age, I own Aveline. So review or she will let the darkspawn kill you for not reviewing.**

**Beta Reader: Albert**

**Last Update: 10/22/2014**

Scene I

The trail to Redcliffe was brief yet problematic for the group. After being bitten and shaken like a rag doll by a high dragon, Aveline's leg had been broken and she was forced to ride the whole trip with Amalia and her cat in the wagon. Even four days of constant healing magic had been insufficient to help her walk without her staff, but at least she could move without pain coursing through her leg. Of course, the group had other things to worry about then an injured Aveline when Alistair decided to drop the bombshell when they reached Redcliffe.

"Look, can we talk for a moment? I need to tell you all something I, ah, should probably have told you guys earlier."

"What is on your mind?" Shianni asked.

"I told you before how Arl Eamon raised me, right?" Alistair asked and Shianni nodded. "That my mother was a serving girl at the castle and he took me in? The reason he did that was because… well, because my father was King Maric. Which made Cailan my… half-brother, I suppose."

"So you're not just a bastard, but a royal bastard?" Aveline bluntly said while walking with her staff.

Alistair laughed, "Yes, I guess it does at that. I should use that line more often. I would have told you all, but… it never really meant anything to me. I was an inconvenience, a possible threat to Cailan's rule and so they kept me a secret. I've never talked about it to anyone. Everyone who knew either resented me for it or they coddled me… even Duncan kept me out of the fighting because of it. I didn't want you to know, as long as possible. I'm sorry."

Shianni nodded it understanding but Aveline but was not convinced, "You said your mother was a servant. Was she an elf?"

"I really don't know. All I know is she was a servant of Redcliffe. I assume she was a maid," Alistair admitted. "I do have a half sister and she is in Denerim. I hope to visit her once we reached Denerim."

"We'll visit. If she is your real sister," Aveline mumbled as she stared at Alistair intently, as though she could see into his blood.

"Does Loghain know?" Shianni asked.

"Why wouldn't he? He was king Maric's best friend," Alistair told Shianni. "I don't know if that means anything, though… I certainly never considered the idea that it might ever be important. At any rate, that's it. That's what I had to tell you. I thought you should know about it."

"You're the heir to the throne then?" Morrigan asked in shocked that someone she considered a buffoon was actually a prince.

Alistair gave a negative shook, "Let's hope not. I'm the son of a commoner, and a Grey Warden to boot. It was made very clear to me early on that there was no room for me raising a rebellion or such. And that's fine by me. No, if there's an heir to be found, it's Arl Eamon himself. He's not of royal blood, but he is Cailan's uncle… and more importantly, very popular with the people. Though if he really is sick as we've heard… no, I don't want to think about that, I really don't. So there you have it. Now, can we please move on, and I'll just pretend you still think I'm some nobody who was too lucky to die with the rest of the Grey Wardens."

"As you command… my prince," Shianni joked with a small giggle.

"Oh, lovely. I'm going to regret this. Somehow I just know it," Alistair muttered while he walked ahead to Redcliffe only to be stopped by a man in tattered armor and a damage bow.

A man who was worse for wear as he greeted them with surprise and with a little hope, "I… I thought I saw travelers coming down the road, though I scarcely believed it. Have you come to help us?"

"What do you mean? Is there a problem?" Shianni asked.

"So you don't know? Has nobody out there heard?" the man asked in despair.

"We've heard Arl Eamon is sick, if that's what you mean?" Aveline asked.

"He could be dead, for all we know. Nobody's heard from the castle in days," the man explained. "Were under attack. Monsters come out of the castle every night and attack us until dawn. Everyone been fighting… and dying and there seems to be no. Even with the army brought by that noble lady, it's still not enough. So many are dead and those that left are terrified they are next."

"Apparently a Blight is a perfect time for everyone to start killing each other, wonderful," Morrigan mumbled as Alistair stepped up.

"And what is this evil you're talking about?"

"I don't rightly know, nobody does," the man stammered. "Except well, they are walking corpses that come back every night in greater numbers, with tonight looking to be the worst yet."

"Troubling," Sten had stated.

Shianni looked concerned as she asked, "Is there any way to help, mister."

"Thomas, just call me Thomas and I don't know if you can help," the Thomas admitted. "I should take you Bann Teagan. He's all that is holding us together. He'll want to see you."

"Bann Teagan? Arl Eamon's brother? He's here?" Alistair asked.

"Yes, it's not far, if you fallow me," the Thomas directed as he lead the large group down the hill down towards the Chantry.

Scene II

Inside the Chantry the Warden's group saw mostly woman, children, and the elderly huddled close together in prayer, near the altar were four individuals that Thomas pointed out. The first was mayor Murdock, a rugged man with hair tied into a pair of braids that hung in front. He was in tattered leather armor and he equipped with a bow, a few arrows, a sword and a shield. The second stood tall and proud, he was Ser Perth, a clean cut blond brandishing a Great Sword and thick silverite armor. The third was the leader Bann Teagan, a dirty blond, his hair tied in a similar fashion to Murdock.

However, the final person was an older woman that was familiar, especially as Aveline asked out loud, "Mother?"

The woman turned to reveal that it was indeed Eleanor Cousland, Aveline's adopted mother has dropped her goblet in shock, staring at the young mage in shock. "Aveline?" Eleanor asked the young woman and with a slight nod, she ran up to embraced Aveline. "Oh praise the Maker you are alright. I thought you were dead." Aveline winced from the hug as Eleanor let her go and realized her leg was injured. "What happened?" Eleanor asked.

"Oh, just a reminder why it is not wise to engaged a shape shifter that can also transform into a high dragon," Aveline explained she fought with the Flemeth from the Korcari Wilds.

"Oh my baby," Eleanor hugged her more gently as the three other commanders came up from behind her, laughing slightly.

"So, you are the Aveline of the Grey Wardens that Eleanor told us about. I guess I didn't expect the great Aveline to be such a softy," Teagan laughed as Eleanor and Aveline had the decency to blush. Teagan soon had his fun as he turned to the other group members upfront, "And you who must the rest of you be?"

"You don't remember me," Alistair mocked. "Understandable, the last time we meet I was a lot younger and covered in mud."

"Covered in mud?" Teagan asked until he recognized the young man. "Alistair? It is you, isn't it? You're alive! This is wonderful news!"

"Still alive, yes, no thanks to Teyrn Loghain," Alistair muttered.

"Indeed," Bann Teagan agreed with Alistair. "Loghain would have us believe that the Wardens were all killed off thanks to my nephew's vanity."

"You don't believe Loghain's lies do you?" Shianni asked.

"I do not for Calian was a good king," Ser Perth stated with conviction as the other were not as convinced.

"I questioned it as well, despite having a great deal of respect for Loghain," Murdock also stated.

"I do admit that I saw merit in what he said. However, I also see he holds so much hatred for Orlais and may have let it cloud his judgment as to what the true threat is," Teagan admitted. "So… you're the great Aveline and of course your companion is Grey Warden Shianni, yes? It is a pleasure to meet two highly skilled maidens. Especially one that is a living legend, sort of speak. I really wish it were under better circumstances."

Teagan then explained the dire situation they faced in detail with emphasis on the proposed battle tactics. "I have a feeling tonight's assault will be worst yet," Teagan stated. "Alistair, I hate to ask, but I desperately need the help of you and your friends."

"It isn't up to me. Though the Grey Wardens won't stand much of a chance against Loghain without Arl Eamon," Alistair explained.

"We'll help," Aveline told Teagan.

"Thank you," Teagan thanked Aveline. "Ser Perth, Lady Eleanor Cousland and Murdock lead the defense of the town, so talk to them about where they need you."

"You're not fighting?" Sten asked.

"I insisted he stays here as a last line of defense," Ser Perth admitted. "He is also needed to be safe in case the worst has happened to the Arl and his family."

"A fine plan, provided there will be any people left alive to rule," Morrigan commented.

"What are the number of troops and the equipment available?" Aveline asked.

"I lead the smallest force, consisting of only six knights including myself. However, they are the most skilled in close melee-type combat and are stationed in front of the Chantry in case the monsters come from the lake again," Ser Perth explained. "I really believe we don't need any additional help as my men are heavily armed and morale is very high thanks to Eleanor convincing the Chantry's Revered Mother to give us protective amulets worn by their priests. The Maker will watch over us."

"I guess I am next," Eleanor stated. "I lead what remains of the Cousland Army that didn't go with my son Fergus. I have twenty archers and ten-foot soldiers, and we are stationed up the ridged valley just before the bridge in front of Redcliffe Castle. The position has proven effective against the horde, but the sheer numbers of monsters forced our soldiers to hold them off while the archers rained down arrows. I have lost twenty soldiers and ten archers already and without aid, I will lose them all tonight. We still need to make some repairs in our equipment from the last battle but over all; we are not too bad off. I guess we could use a moral boost before we tackle something like Ostagar, but overall. I think we are ready for one last battle."

"I guess it's my turn," Murdock stated while being a bit disgruntle. "I am the mayor of this village and leader of the local militia. We are the largest force, and we are definitely in the worst shape. Our armor and weapons are in need of massive repair as most of them are falling apart on us. Owen is the only blacksmith who can repair them, but the stubborn old fool refuses to even talk. If were to be ready tonight, we'll need the crotchety bastard's help."

"Why does he refuse to help?" Leliana asked Murdock for details.

"His daughter, Valena, is one of the arlessa's maids," Murdock told Leliana. "So he hasn't heard from her since this whole business started. He demanded we attack the castle, break down the gate and force our way in to rescue her. I said it was impossible, but he wouldn't listen. He'd locked himself in the smithy now. I can't force him to do repairs… he'd rather die first than make any of our needed repairs."

Aveline nodded before asking, "Anything else?"

"We could use some extra bodies. We have squeezed nearly all the village's men and even a few of the woman into service, but we really need more. Having a veteran like Dwyn in the militia would help a lot, but he flat out refuse."

Sten twitched at the name and Aveline nodded, "We have business with him, so we will take care of it. Anything else?"

"Anything else that deals with improving moral would help. Having a folk hero like the famous Aveline and the Wardens will help. We also have a few troubles that are distracting everyone people that if solved would help. One such problem revolves around trying to find Bevin, the lost little brother of a girl name Kaitlyn. The boy was last seen in their house hiding under the bed in his room, but when Kaitlyn went to look for him she couldn't find him under his bed or anywhere in the house. Most of all we need to find more recruits, not just trained ones like Dwyn, but any recruits would be welcomed. The only place I know where we might find able-bodied men is at Tavern owned by a shady fellow named Lloyd. Lloyd himself could partially count as an able-bodied but the chances of him to signing up are slim indeed. It would be funny to watch him fight for something good for a change," Murdock chuckled at the thought.

"Understood," Aveline nodded.

"Thanks again my lady. Good luck and may the Maker smile on you," Bann Teagan bid the group goodbye as the Ser Perth and Murdock returned to their stations.

"So, what now?" Shianni asked as Eleanor walked with them.

"We'll split up," Aveline told Eleanor before turning to the little girl they brought. "Amalia, why don't you stay here with kitty and practice the spells we showed you."

"Okay," the girl nodded before walking away towards some kids that were gathered in front of the Revered Mother.

"Alright, now let's split up," Aveline ordered. "We, Shale, and Sten will talk to Dwyn. Shianni; you, Leliana, Alistair and Morrigan talk to the blacksmith Owen. Wynne, look for the child that Murdock talked about and Zevran, scout the town for anything that will help us in the fight to come, you do what you do best, look for traps."

"What about me?" Eleanor asked.

"Mother, we thought you wanted to take care of your army," Aveline stated.

"The army can manage itself. I would like to help in any way I can," Eleanor explained to her adopted daughter.

"Well, Shianni needs some help convincing Owen. If strength doesn't intimidate than perhaps someone who can appeal to his better side," Aveline told Eleanor.

Eleanor nodded but Shale asked, "Are you're sure you should be coming with us? It sounds like we will need to intimidate this… dwarf. How can you be intimidating if the freaky one moves around like a cripple due to its injured leg?"

Aveline summoned fire around her, whipping it into a giant whirlwind of fire dancing like a rage demon ready to burn the world, "We don't know. Do you think we are not intimidating?"

The golem squeaked, "Never mind."

"Let's move out," Aveline ordered as the fire dispersed.

Leliana walked up and kissed Aveline. "Good luck."

The group pursued their separate tasks, but Eleanor delayed Shianni's group as she confronted Leliana, "Young lady what is your intention with regards to my daughter?" Leliana was about to learn why it not good to mess around with a mother's pup without talking to her first.

Scene III

Redcliffe village was a large fishing/boat-building town, where most of the homes were found on the docks, adjacent and over Lake Calenhad. One such house was Dwyn's shack that was the furthest from the docks hidden in a grove of house. It was a simple building with a locked door. One that Aveline used her powers to unlock it. As she walked through the door, she was confronted by two human goons that stood guard over a heavily armored, branded dwarf that was probably Dwyn.

Dwyn muttered through is braided beard, "Wonderful, intruders. I hope you have a good reason for breaking and entering into my home."

"We're here for two things from you, but the most important thing is a qunari sword that you bought," Aveline told Dwyn.

"You broke into my house for that?" Dwyn asked in shock.

"Surrender the blade before I lose patience dwarf!" Sten demanded.

"So it's YOUR sword," Dwyn stated to himself. "Faryn didn't mention he took it off a live giant."

"Why don't you give him his sword before this gets ugly?" Aveline suggested.

"You know, that sounds like a great idea," Dwyn muttered as he handed Sten his sword.

Sten froze and began to stroke the sharp sword as if it was his favorite pet. The blade, which had the name Asala or soul glowed as Sten touched it, activating the enchantments to willpower, weapon precession, and stamina regeneration. The blade showed why the qunari are not only considered the best craftsmen, but also why magic is partially tolerated by the qunari, even if they fear it.

While Sten held the blade, Dwyn asked in a demanding voice, "Now why don't you take your sword and leave?"

"Wait, before we go, why don't you join the militia?" Aveline asked.

"Why? When did this town ever rush to my rescue?" Dwyn asked. "We have supplies to last for quite some time, and my boys and I can swing a weapon better than most of those fools out there."

"The mayor says he really needs you for the militia and after see the pitiful force, I can understand why," Shale stated.

"Can we offer you something to join up with the militia?" Aveline asked.

"Maybe. Let's hear what you've got," Dwyn commanded.

"We will put in a good word for you with Bann Teagan and royal courts. We are kind of famous and the fact that you fought on our side can be used to your advantage in any business deals you may have here," Aveline stated to use persuasion on the dwarf.

"Hmm, you might just be able to pull that off and it centrally wouldn't hurt," Dwyn mulled it over. "Fine, I'll throw in with the militia, for now. You 'miss famous' better be out there too when the sun goes down. I'm not fighting for a lost cause, you hear me," Dwyn declared before he and his walked outside to join the militia.

Aveline turned around to see Sten still holding his sword. She was growing concern, as he had not said anything. He has just been holding his sword that concerned even Aveline as she asked the qunari, "Sten? Are you all right?"

"Strange," Sten commented as held onto the blade. "I had almost forgotten it, completion. Are you sure you are a Grey Warden or an abomination? I think you must be an Ashkaari to find a lost blade in a country gripped in the chaos of war."

"You're welcome Sten," Aveline stated as Sten nodded in response.

"I would thank you for this, if I knew how, and I could deliver a much more satisfying answer to the Arishok's question if the Blight were ended, don't you agree?" Sten asked.

"Thank you," Aveline nodded, Aveline noticed he wanted to say something more. "Is there something else?"

"You remembered our earlier conversations?" Sten asked.

Aveline flashed back to camp and Sten's questions. She remembered Sten being confused about her being a woman. Apparently in his societal group, women handle jobs that require intelligence over physical jobs like archivist, priest, Ben-Hassrath (spiritual and social leaser), spy, or administrator while the men handle the physical ones like soldier, Arishok (military leader), builder, farmer, and laborer. It was unreasonable for him to believe that a powerful warrior could be a woman. Especially a mage, who are feared and often chained up, liked a dog on a leash. So by social norms, he had challenged her command in private, on several occasions through questions the mage had to navigate across.

Aveline made a wise move to navigate through the conversation to prove her worth in battle, which led to this single moment of acceptance as she responded with a, "Yes."

"I have been mistaken," Sten bluntly stated. "You are a soldier worthy to stand among the Beresaad. I did not think so when we first met."

"What changed your mind, tall one?" Shale asked.

"She did, of course," Sten bluntly answered. "The day will come when the Arishok sends us here. On that day, I will not look to find you on the battlefield."

"You think the qunari will invade Ferelden?" Aveline asked.

"In time," Sten answered Aveline with almost conviction. "There is no point in dwelling on it. We should move on."

"Let's go," Aveline had ordered as the troop walked towards the Tavern. The tavern was situated halfway up the hill and partially hung out over a cliff giving it an ominous look.

Scene IV

Shianni had to admit it was funny watching Leliana defend her relationship to Eleanor if she was worried that she had to step in. It was just fortunate, for her, that Aveline's mother finally let go about Leliana's relationship, at least until the job is done which mean it would be Aveline's trouble instead of hers. She had her own trouble in trying to get the militia in fighting shape before the nighttime and her first step was to deal with a drunken black smith behind a lock door.

Owen's building was located in the town center, right in front of the Chantry and the square where the militia were training. Murdock had purposely started to train the militia in front of the shop where Owen could see them. He hoped it would be enough to convince the man to help them, but it did not work. So now Shianni's group had to deal with it instead as the elf knocked the door and pleaded with Owen through the lock door to let them in.

He eventually agreed to let them in as unfasten the latch that locked the door from the outside. They pushed the door opened walked in to see a typical blacksmith room with iron weapons and plating around, on top of either the anvil or in the fierce, waiting to be work on. The only thing that was office was that the fires were dimed and the smith refused to work on weapons, content to drink his sorrow away.

They could smell the alcohol as Leliana could not help say, "Maker's breath! What is that smell? It's like someone set a brewery on fire!"

"Somebody's been drinking," Alistair added as a joke.

"By smell and experience, he obviously is grieving," Eleanor added with a serious tone.

An old man in a full beard, hiccupped before stating, "So I let you in. You wanted talk; now we're talking, mind telling me who you are elf?"

"I am Shianni, a Grey Warden here helping Bann Teagan," Shianni introduce herself before the others.

"A Grey Warden, is it?" Own asked with a steady gurgled of a drunk. "Huh, it takes all kinds. Anyhow, my name's Owen… though you might already know that. Do you care to join me, as I get besotted, or is there something in particular you wanted?"

"So the smithy is closed?" Eleanor asked.

"Look around. The militia took everything that they could use. I could start up the forge again, but I won't since Murdock won't listen to me," Owen grumbled.

"Why have you locked yourself in the smithy?" Shianni asked Owen to explain himself.

"My daughter, Valena was one of the arlessa's maids and has been missing since the attacks happened. She's been my life since my wife passed on two years ago. Now, she's dead or soon to be. Why didn't I listen to her when she said that the arlessa was acting weird," Owen commented mostly to himself. "I don't care what happens to me, or the village, or anyone."

"So you intend to drink yourself to death like a fool?" Morrigan asked.

"Why not? It's not as if we're going to live past the night anyhow or are you going to save us?" Owen asked.

"Yes we are," Shianni told Owen with conviction.

"Is that so? Huh. Maybe it's the drink talking, but you almost sound like you believe that, it'd do me a world of good to think that you could go in and find her… provided any of us live through the night," Owen muttered.

"What if she is dead?" Morrigan asked.

"It would be better knowing than going to my grave wondering," Owen told Morrigan with conviction.

"What about the militia and the soldiers? They need your help," Eleanor explained to Owen as she knew they needed their equipment repaired if they have any chance of surviving the night.

"If you look for Valena, I'll re-open the smithy and make some repairs for the militia. I can do that much," Owen told Eleanor.

"I'll do my best," Shianni promised to Owen.

"Not good enough, Murdock said the same-dammed thing and I didn't believe him either," Owen told Shianni with righteous furry. "I want a promise; promise me that you'll look for her, that you'll bring her back to me if you can."

"I promise you, I will find her," Shianni told Owen from the depth of her heart.

"Hopefully our word is enough to do as you promised," Morrigan commented.

"I'll accept that. It's something to hope for, at least," Owen commented. "Alright then, it seems I have some work to do, re-light the forge and I suppose I'll have to find some iron. Hmm, maybe at the mill? Bah, Murdock and the army had better send their men here as soon as possible, if I'm goanna get to all these repairs done by nightfall. If you need anything done… well, just let me know. I've got a lot to do now, so you'll have to excuse me."

"No problem, we will be on our way," Shianni bowed at Owen before turning to the group. "Let's go meet up with Aveline." Shianni then lead her group to the Tavern.

Scene V

Everyone that came with the Wardens came to the tavern. Everyone except Zevran, who was using the oil he had found in storehouse to make explosives to be set around the village. As they entered, they immediately found a recruit for the Black Stone Irregulars. They gave him the letter and he went to another part of the room to report in to one of two mean sitting there. Aveline recognized the spokesmen for the Irregulars in his black armor, along with the Collective's one sitting at a table in the corner of room. They tried to convince the recruiters to help, but the spokesman from the Black Stone Irregulars and the Mage's Collective indicated that their orders prevented them from leaving or fighting. Also, because of the siege, they could not send word out. All they could promise to give Aveline's group some missions and some gold for defending Redcliffe after the village was saved.

After talking to the recruiters, Wynne explained how she found the long lost boy Bevin. The child had wanted to get his grandfather's sword, The Green Blade that was used to slay dragons. Wynne had paid five sovereigns to purchase from Kaitlyn, easily enough money for the family to reach Denerim once the trouble was over. Eleanor was interested in the blade and the group agreed she could take it for herself.

Aveline brought the other's attention to an elf that appeared to be ready and likely willing for battle dressed in medium armor and equipped with a bow and arrow. Yet, he was just sitting in the tavern's corner instead of preparing for battle with the militia. They also notice a pretty, red-haired waitress named Bella who moved about the tavern from table to table, delivering few drinks for a large fat man, whom they assumed was the manager Lloyd.

Lloyd was constantly barking out orders at her as he ignored the snarls from the militia. The militia hated Lloyd, as they wanted drinks to drink their troubles away. However, they did not have the coin to pay since no one was working and Lloyd jumped the price to ten times for regular alcohol for his water down ale during the first day of the attack. Lloyd was very unpopular to the town and it was a matter time before the militia kills him.

Bella eventually made it over to the group and stated, "Another doomed souls come to drown their sorrows here, I see. If you came for a drink, you'll have to talk to Lloyd. He has a vise grip on the spigots. I'm just here to keep the boys from mutiny."

"What do you know about that elf in the corner?" Aveline asked.

"Not much, he's very quiet," Bella had commented. "Say's his name's Berwick and he's here to meet his brother, but I think he's lying. He's a bit… creepy."

"Why are you still here?" Shianni asked.

"Lloyd's keeps me here," Bella snarled. "Lloyd's a greasy pig and if I didn't need this job so badly…"

Bella described Lloyd's behavior, how he gropes her and pays her barely enough to feed herself. Her situation was hopeless. She tried to save some money to pay her way out and leave the village, but it was never enough. Shianni promised to help with a little money; at least enough to find some other job, but it would have to wait until after the battle.

While Shianni promised the woman that things would be better, Aveline under suspension moved a small number of her companions over to talk to Berwick. She almost indicated communication when Leliana took note how he kept glancing at a note while periodically putting his hand into his pocket to check to see if the contents. Leliana quickly picked his pocket of the note once his hand was removed.

The man did not notice a note was taken as Leliana moved from the shadows to get back to Aveline who took the note and read the contents. Aveline was not happy what it contained. It was orders to slip into the village and spy on Redcliffe Castle for payment. It also stated it should be reported to either Howe or Loghain's men on the progress of any news at the castle. Reading the letter once again, Aveline decided to confront Berwick who was bewildered.

"I am not looking for company. So I suggest you move on," Berwick suggested with a nervous gulp.

Aveline did not want to drag the conversation out, so she brought out the letter to ask with the small percent of the group that followed her, "Mind explaining this letter we found?"

"What?" Berwick exclaimed as he checked his pockets. "How did you…? You stole that right out of my pocket!" He then began to panic as he explained the situation he was in, "This is more than I bargained for. Look, they just paid me to watch the castle and send word if anything should change. They never said anything about monsters! I haven't even been able to report anything since this started! I'm stuck, same as you, I swear!"

"Who are 'they?' Who hired you to do this?" Leliana asked.

"A tall fellow, I forget his name. He, uh, said he was working for Howe, Arl Rendon Howe," Berwick explained as Eleanor twitched at the name. "He's an important man, Teyrn Loghain's right hand! So I didn't do anything wrong!"

Aveline was not as sure as she pressed on her interrogation, "What are you supposed to watch the castle for?"

"Just to report any changes, honest! All I could send word about was the Arl getting sick. After that, monsters started coming from the castle," Berwick quickly explained out panic and a lot of fear.

"So, do you know how this happened?" Alistair asked before he demanded answers. "Tell me now."

"I don't know anything about these creatures!" Berwick quickly said to save himself from Alistair's wrath. "When the Arl got sick, I got scared that people would think I was involved. But I swear I don't know anything about it! They only sent me to watch. Maybe they knew the Arl would get sick, I don't know. I just thought I was serving the King and making a bit of coin on the side. You have to believe me!"

"Spies are usually executed for their deeds, but perhaps we can make an exception for you. We think you should help defend Redcliffe tonight," Aveline demanded.

"Fitting," Sten had commented.

"Ah… all right, I'll do it. Thank you for your mercy, I won't forget it!" Berwick stammered before running off to join the militia.

While the group watched Berwick run out, Shianni, who was feeling more and more confident and assertive, confronted the fat bartender named Lloyd. At first, it was to ease up on Bella, but now after rubbing her the wrong way about the elf talk pressed on him to joining the militia to protect his property and his fellow town folks. Lloyd let loose with a series of snarls about how he hated all the villagers and that he could take care of his own property. Since he was a pig and a coward like Bella had described, Shianni quickly realized that appealing to his humanity or even self-preservation was useless.

With a flash of knives, she told Lloyd in uncertain terms that, "You can either join your neighbors to fight in the militia, or face a horrible death at my hands for."

Sten would vastly approve of Shianni's conviction and even voiced it after Aveline's group was done dealing with Berwick. Lloyd dropped his bar towel in fear and quickly grabbed a knife he kept behind the bar. He was thinking of attacking Shianni, but decided against it when Alistair gave him the stink eye from behind Shianni, so he decided to take his chances against the undead. So he ran to join the militia to fight something he had a better chance of surviving.

Bella was ecstatic as she realized she was in charge, "I guess this… puts me in charge? Poor Lloyd will have an apoplexy just thinking about it, heh."

"That sounds great Bella, and the only thing that would make it better if you gave free drinks to the militia," Shianni suggested.

Bella laughed, "Ha! Lloyd wouldn't care much for that… It's an excellent idea!" Bella then turned to the militia in the room, "You hear that boys? Drinks for the militia are on the house!"

The militia cheered as one stated, "Ha-ha! You're the best, darling!" before they ran to the bar to get their free, water down drinks.

Bella gave a sad smile as she slowly said, "You just… keep us all safe, boys. And stay alive."

"Let's hope they can still fight after all that drinking," Alistair added as Shianni chuckled as she noticed Aveline waved her back telling in a subtle way to show its time to go.

"It's time to go Bella, take care," Shianni waved as her small group walked away as Bella waved and gave her some partying words.

"Keep safe, and come back anytime. And I hope we both live to see tomorrow."

Scene VI

Moral had improved greatly among the defenders of Redcliffe. All the armor and weapons had been repaired, the ranks of the militia had increased by five more bodies, and good news had arrived from the Tavern that they could now be fortified with ale before their battle. They now believed that they might actually win. Even the cynical Murdock was confidence they would win thanks to Aveline and her friends' persuasion. Soon, sun down was nearing so the Grey Wardens, their companions and the other leaders gathered to discuss strategy under Bann Teagan.

With a brief tactical discussion, they decided to split the forces into three. One group would be proceed up the hill to funnel the attacking undead force in to a tight formation allowing the magic of the group's two mages and the arrows from most of the archers to be most effective in slaying the bottlenecked forces. A second group would climb on the ledge overlooking the hill pass to act as snipers from two levels, and a third was to remain barricaded in front of the Chantry to make sure none of the monsters could enter. The battle planning proceeded smoothly as it was decided that Aveline would be in charge of the forces moving up the hill while Shianni would command the snipers stationed on the ledge. However, it left one position leaderless on who could be the most important section. They were discussing on who would lead the forces in front of the Chantry.

"We need to decide who will lead the ground forces," Ser Perth explained.

"We think Alistair should lead them," Aveline stated as she nominated the oldest Grey Warden.

"I agree," Shianni seconded.

"An excellent idea!" Bann Teagan exclaimed as he like the idea.

"No, bad idea," Alistair disagreed. "I am not conformable leading and bad things happen when I lead. We get lost and I lose my pants."

"Alistair, you are a great warrior and leader, you just need to spread your wings and fly just as Shianni did," Aveline explained.

"I believe in you Alistair," Shianni stated with a small blush.

Alistair sighed as he relented, although he was still not sure that it was a good idea, especially when Zevran said, "Don't worry about them sneaking up on you. I set up enough traps that you will hear the boom in Denerim. So, you should have no worries."

That did not ease Alistair and before he could refute, Aveline stepped up to barked out orders. She ended all discussion for the night as gave one finale speech, "Everyone, take care of any last minute preparations, for tonight we face the evil before us and win against the dark!"

Many cheered as they prepared for battle, even Alistair though it was last infusion at the prospect of leading troops. He hoped he would not let anyone down as the sun began to set.

Scene VII

It was after midnight when the scouts saw the undead horde pouring from the castle. Everyone not at his or her stations ran to them quickly. At the very top, was Aveline sitting next to the mill and staring down to the valley, glanced at Eleanor, Leliana and the archers preparing for the approaching monster army. Standing in front was Shale and several troops, ready to hold the line. It was deathly quiet as Aveline sensed the corpses moving into position and prepared for their charge. They were coming as they appear in masses atop of the hill, near a road that lead to the castle.

As the corpses started down the hill, Aveline gave the order for herself and Morrigan to unleash a mass of area spells. Morrigan spewed forth a spell combo of Toxic Field and Tornado creating a Poison Strom that weakened and dazed many of the corpses. In front of the Poison Storm was Aveline as she called forth a Spell of Might, using Blizzard and Tempest to create a Storm of Century striking all in its path, followed by an Inferno over a field of oil. The combined spells served to create a kill area that took out mass number of the corpses. The remaining horde was quickly killed by archers and by Shale as he launched boulders at them. Two of the archers were particularly adept at picking off the stragglers, complementing each other with deadly skill.

"Good shot," Leliana had commented as she pulled back her bow and sent another arrow fly into the skull of another undead.

"You too" Eleanor stated after she sent another of the horde sprawling to the ground. "I am certainly glad you are on our side."

"Am I good enough to be considered girlfriend material," Leliana asked as she fired off another arrow.

"Well, she could do with far worst, though I kind of wish you are a boy, that way I have some grandchildren to spoil," Eleanor added as sniped another corpse.

"Well there are always adopted children," Leliana stated before she killed another undead.

"I suppose you can," Eleanor sighed in sadness. "It's not the same but if I learned anything from Fergus, trying to control your children's love life is foolish quest, and I not sure I have a right telling her not to date someone for being away from so long," Eleanor added as she watched Aveline fire off a fireball into a small group within her storms.

"I'm sure you will in time," Leliana stated with a small smile as she watched her girlfriend work.

Eleanor giggled as she fired off another arrow, "Flattery will get you everywhere,

Leliana joined in the giggle as she fired off another shot, "You know, how about we have a friendly competition on who can kill the most undead?" Leliana asked. "I have killed eight corpses so far, how about you?"

"I don't have time for childish games, especially when the game that can be so deadly," Eleanor stated as she tied three arrows to her bow before letting them go. The ropes untangled into two corpses, killing them with one shot as another barely missed a thirds. "Beside, you need a lot of work to beat me, I have eleven kills already."

It was then they heard explosions and knew the corpses were attacking Alistair's troop in the town square.

Scene VIII

At the town square, Alistair prepared his forces to engage the corpses as the horde swarmed out of the lake. Alistair ordered knights, Dwyn, mercenaries and his companions to be up front, as corpses descended. The forward action force proved effective as corpse after corpse fell to their weapons. Weapons that include swords, shields, spears, dual axes, battle-axe, great swords, daggers, and all assortments of weapons meant to kill another human being. They were racking up a kill ration, with the highest belonging to Alistair, Sten and Zevran while being backed up by archers and long-range support, like Berwick and Shianni, as they rained down arrows and knives high up from cliff on top of corpse charging at the lines near the Chantry.

Unfortunately, it only proved to be a delaying action. For every two killed, three more took their place as they ran in waves for several minutes. It was not long before a large number of them made it through the barrage of disposable weapons to engage the militia. That is when all sorts of hell break lose as the militia engaged in melee combat. Wynne had to work overtime to keep the men alive and in the fighting shape. She was constantly using healing spells like Heal Regeneration, Heal, and Group Heal to keep bloody wounds from making the soldiers fall. A few almost died as fellow members of the militia had to pick up soldiers to rush back to Wynne for treatment. Though Wynne's skills were really put to the test as the scared barkeeper, Lloyd, was more adept at getting hurt than hurting the enemy, let alone kill. She was driving herself to keeping up with lyrium potions as she used healing spell after spell along with support spells to enhance their strength and reflection.

The fighting continued for half an hour in wave after wave of enemy unit coming in waves that does not seem to relent. That was until all of a sudden, enemy reinforcements stopped. It seemed like the enemy ran out of troops as the militia with their allies dwindle the corpses' numbers down to zero as they ganged up the corpse like a mob gangs up on their victims. Victory seemed in hand, as Shianni looked out for enemy movement, but saw nothing for what feel like an eternity. The militia was ready to celebrate, as they began to ask the most important question in a battle: were they victorious?

Alistair did not believe it and ordered his men to stand their ground for the next and hopefully finale wave. The knights, mercenaries and his group moved to be ready when they heard a bone-chilling screech. They turned to see a massive number of corpses swarm forward, lead by a heavily armored corpse with glowing red eyes.

"Revenant!" Alistair yelled as he got out a spear and threw it at the heart of the heavily armed corpse. It did not kill it but distracted it as it tried to pull out the spear. While the revenant was distracted Alistair ordered, "Sten, Zevran come with me we need to take that revenant down. The rest of you, hold the line!"

Orders were acknowledged by the defenders as the trio moved to strike. Sten was the first to engage the monster, slashing with great sword but the revenant avoided the attack. He then pulled out the spear before using the Slam spell to send Sten flying into wall of a nearby house. Sten's armor kept the qunari from being several hurt, but it still left him with a headache as he tried to shake out the cobwebs from his head.

As Sten regained his barring, Zevran launched his attack on the revenant. He thought his acrobatic skills would be enough to get behind the creatures blade but he was wrong. While the creature would not be fast enough to avoid the strikes, its massive shield was enough to allow the revenant to block all of Zevran's attacks for a few second. Long enough to set up its shield as a weapon and bashed Zevran in the head with an enough power to cause Zevran to land on his butt.

The revenant was about to bring its sword down and finish the dazed Zevran when Alistair pushed him aside and used his father's shield to protect himself and Zevran from the revenant's long sword. Alistair used his sword to strike repeatedly at the revenant, but the creature's large shield blocked all Alistair's thrusts. The personal battle was at a standstill, one Shianni recognized as she stood on her ledge. The elf attempted to help Alistair with throwing skills at the revenant. However, as deadly as the knives were they were deflected by the revenant's Arcane Shield spell. Shianni eyes widen as she realized that at this distance her attacks might as well have been bread rolls. It was a desperate situation made worse with undead gathering behind the revenant, so Shianni turned to prepare to use a desperate tactics using one of Zevran's grenades made for dire situations.

Meanwhile in another part of the battlefield, three corpses managed to run through the defenses and entered the Chantry to confront Teagan; he pulled out his sword and shield to meet the onslaught. The trio was about to attack when he heard a growl and turned to see the girl, Amelia's pet cat grown to the size of a horse. An icy mist shimmered around the giant cat before went on the move. It charged past the corpses to strike with its claws. The resultant wounds froze the corpses into statues. The cat gave a terrible roar, hurting everyone's hearing as the statues shattered into pieces.

Teagan looked up wide-eyed at the demonic cat as it stared backed. He thought the cat would attack until the little girl Amalia yell out, "Kitty! Don't harm the nice man."

He watched as the cat wined as it turned back into a normal appearing black cat. The animal continued to wine until the girl scratched its ears. It purred as it said, "Okay my dear Amalia; I will not harm anyone, just keep scratching me there." Teagan really began to wonder where in the world the Grey Wardens find these people, not realizing that the danger was not over.

Outside, Alistair was losing strength in his battle to keep the revenant in place. He also saw that the corpses were passing him to engage a healthy Zevran and Sten as he was barely holding against the revenant. He knew that unless a miracle happened, he would soon collapse from exhaustion and he would be a dead man. His miracle came from his angle of an elf, with small flask tied to one of her knives.

"Alistair move!" Shianni demanded, just before she threw her knife with its attached Zevran's grenade.

Alistair jumped out of harm's way just before the bomb went off creating a huge explosion that destroyed most of the corpses surrounding the revenant. However, it did not kill the revenant but merely weaken it. The revenant screeched with rage and was about to attack Alistair when Zevran appeared. In a flurry of motion, he stabbed the corpse's joints again and again making the revenant virtually unable to move. This opened the field for Sten who ran forward and bisected the corpse in two, ending the largest threat on the field. Something the trio took with stride as they regrouped with the defenders to finish off the last of the corpses that continue to poor in for additional ten minutes and helped the defenders out.

One such defender named Lloyd was fighting for his life against a corpse and was dismally failing. His sword had been knocked out of his hand and he had fallen to the ground. He was about to be killed when Alistair appeared behind the corpse and beheaded it. Lloyd closed his eyes and screamed bloody murder as the head rolled into his lapped. Lloyd continued to scream until he opened his eyes to see the battle was over and that everyone was staring at him. He blushed as Alistair helped him up.

"Do you think that was it," Murdock grunted in pain as he put his sword and shield up.

Before Alistair could answer, he heard a loud crash and he turned to see a corpse had been thrown off the cliff above the mill as a hawk lazily flew in a circle over the corpse, it claws with torn pieces in its claws. It was not long before he heard a familiar bard's voice ask, "Is everyone alright?"

Alistair yelled back, "We are fine, what happened to you up there?"

"A few of the monsters were able to run past our group's spells and arrows. I had to use my talent to call for some animals for aid to make sure no one died here. Two wolves and a hawk proved to be effective," Leliana had answered.

"Well that good to hear. But tell me, can we expect any more corpses?" Alistair asked.

"Aveline doesn't think so. She said she feels the remaining spirits retreated to hold-up in the castle. Also, only a few remain. She ordered our group to come down except for sentries that are to remain on lookout," Leliana explained.

"That… sounds like a good idea," Alistair sighed in relief before he turned to his men. "You hear that men, the battle is over and we are victorious!"

The men cheered in response as Alistair waved his men as the former templar smiled. He smiled as he felt good leading these men to victory and for the first time in his life, he felt he had the skills to be leader. His own confidence soared as watched his men began to sign and dance. It will be a memory that would serve him later on in life; he just does not know it yet.

**Done, now remember to review or the darkspawn will get you.**

**Author Notes**

**1) Aveline being injured seemed reasonable considering the ferocity of the battle she had.**

**2) I thought there should be more knights as they supposedly originally only numbered around fifty.**

**3) Eleanor is back and a permanent character. Side note, what do you think of a new quest that involve Arl Howe. I leave you to your imagination.**

**4) I wanted all three Grey Wardens to lead and each point had a full team for battle instead a four for the entire battle.**

**5) Alistair being saved by Zevran seemed funny because Alistair was the one with a hero complex.**

**6) Lloyd is not gay, just embraced.**

**7) I hope you enjoy the chapters and continue to support the story.**

**Poll Results**

**Which story you like the most?**

**1 All of them (10»34%)**

**2 Naruto the Elemental Star (7»24%)**

**3 Both Naruto Stories (5»17%)**

**4 Dragon Age Abomination's Origins (4»13%)**

**5 Naruto the Fullmetal Fox Alchemist (3»10%)**

**Unique Voters: 29**


	19. Chapter 19: A Castle's Nightmare

Dragon Age Abomination's Origins

Chapter 19: A Castle's Nightmare

**Disclaimer: Thanks for reminding me I don't own Dragon Age. However, I do own Aveline, so review or feel her wrath.**

**Beta Reader: Albert**

**Last Update: 10/22/2014**

Scene I

It was early in the morning as a jet-black hawk with purple tipped wing feathers flew over Redcliffe Castle. Its yellow hawk-eyes keenly examined the scene. Watching the few remaining corpses try in vain to set up their last line of defense. The hawk flew around the castle a few times before she was satisfied with her observations. The hawk flew off, just as a living human brunette scrambled out of the gates from the main hall of the castle while the village below celebrated their victory against the undead.

Scene II

In the middle of the town square of Redcliffe Village, everyone was gathering with excitement to hear Bann Teagan speak. "Dawn arrived, my friends, and all of us remain. We are victorious!" Teagan exclaimed and everyone cheered as he pointed towards the Warden group. "And it is these good folk you see here beside me that we have to thank for our lives today. Without their heroism, surely we would all have perished."

It was small nod as Teagan faced the group as he stated, "I bow to you all. The Maker smiled on us when he sent you Wardens here in our darkest hour. Allow me to offer you this: the helm of Ser Ferris the Red, my great-uncle and hero of Ferelden. He would approve passing it to one so worthy."

He held out a helmet that was red with horns sticking out of its sides. The helmet was no ordinary armor as it had special magical properties that made it tougher than most helmets and made those who wore it more durable. Aveline gladly accepted it before she gave it to her mother, who had the greatest need of magical help. After they accepted the reward, the Revered Mother Hanna, an elderly woman, gave a prayer for those that died in battles before last night.

Once she was finished with the eulogy, Teagan explained his plan, "With the Maker's favor, the blow we delivered today will be enough for me to enter the castle and seek out your arl. Be wary and watch for signs of renewed attack. We shall return with news as soon as we are able." Teagan then looked at Aveline and whispered, "Now, we've no time to waste. Meet me at the mill. We can talk further there."

Aveline nodded before stating, "We'll meet you there once we finished a little business down in town." Teagan nodded before going back to the top of the hill, allowing the group to be congratulated or thanked by the survivors.

It started with Dwyn, Murdock, Tomas and Ser Perth, the leaders that thanked them for their aid, even if a few felt sour since the fighting was not over for them. They did like the feeling of facing the darkspawn again, soon. With the heavy hitters out of the way, they moved onto the smaller fry. One such small fry was the girl Kaitlyn, who ran up to Wynne to thank her and told her she planned to go to Denerim with the money provided. Another was Revered Mother Hanna, who had promised to watch over Amalia for them, holding no prejudice to a girl who saved the Chantry despite being a mage with a demon pet.

Bella also appeared to be very happy, if not surprised, to see they survived. She was even more amazed when she explained how she was in charge of the Tavern, as the villager would not let Lloyd take back the bar. From now on, all drinks and supplies are theirs for the taking as long as she worked at the Tavern. It would be the Grey Warden's rest stop.

And in this new tavern, Lloyd would still be the bartender and would be paid double what she was paid. They expected Lloyd to be bitter, but it came to a surprise when Lloyd thanked them for pushing him to fight, as he gained respect for fighting, even if he fought like a little girl. As a token of his gratitude, he gave them a magical ring that was designed to provide the wearer with increased dexterity, strength and constitution. A gift Aveline passed onto Eleanor.

Speaking of Eleanor, she dropped a bombshell on the group when she revealed that she intended to join up with her daughter's team instead of heading back to Highever as she originally intended. "Are you sure mother?" Aveline asked.

"You are possibly all that is left of my family and I am not about to lose you a third time. Not to the Chantry, not to Loghain, not to Arl Howe, not to the darkspawn, and definitely not to whatever evil that plagues the castle," Eleanor told the group.

"What about your army?" Sten asked. "Don't they have to follow you?"

"They left," Eleanor stated. "I ordered them to march back to Highever to help the people and to aid any rebellions that may take place against Arl Howe. There is nothing holding me back from helping you in your quest, so let me help."

"Very well, we will be… glad to have you abroad," Aveline bowed in respect to her mother.

"Good, oh by the way, I approve." Eleanor stated before she laughed at Aveline's questioning look.

"Approve of what?" queried Aveline.

"Your love interest, of course," Eleanor noted and smiled as Aveline blinked.

"We don't get it," Aveline stated and the group laughed as Eleanor tried to explain what she meant.

The two continued to speak and catch up while Shianni met the black smith Owen to reassure him that they would look for his daughter. Owen gave his thanks to the group for trying as they walked up the hill towards the mill on a cliff overlooking the village.

Scene III

At the top of the cliff, Bann Teagan was waiting for them as he stared at the castle. He continued to stare even as a black hawk swooped down and transformed into human form revealing that it was Morrigan, ready to give her scouting report.

"What did you find Morrigan?" Aveline asked the shapeshifter.

"Nothing," Morrigan reported to Aveline. "'The castle is practically abandoned with only a few scattered surviving corpses waiting at the entrance. I think they are hastily setting up a last stand against us."

Bann Teagan heard Morrigan's report as he looked up to the castle and could not help comment, "Odd, seeing and hearing how desolate the castle has become. The castle was filled with life and now it is so empty and quiet," Teagan lamented before gathering his thoughts and once again assuming a commanding demeanor. "But I shouldn't delay things further. I had planned to enter the castle after the village was secured. There is a secret passage here in the mill, accessible only to my family."

"Why didn't you enter the castle sooner?" Shianni asked in confusion.

"I had no idea what lurked in the castle! I couldn't abandon the people of the village! What if…" Whatever Bann Teagan was about to say was replaced by his shocked gasp, "Maker's Breath!"

Running down from the castle was a middle-aged woman dressed in a fancy pink dress with purple sleeves and shoes. She was an elegant woman with her brown hair tied in a grandiose court style. She seemed old with her haggard face as drawn thin with obvious furrows etched into her brow. Yet, as she approached, it was apparent she was much younger than her weary face indicated as she ran towards them while she was followed by a guard that staggered along in stiff, puppet-like steps.

When she arrived in front of Teagan, she called out in a heavy Orlesian accent, "Teagan! Thank the Maker you yet alive!"

"Isolde, you're alive? How did you…? How are you alive?" Teagan asked quickly.

"I do not have much time to explain! I slipped away from the castle as soon as I saw the battle was over, and I must return quickly. And I… need you to return with me Teagan, alone," Isolde the arl's wife explained.

"Why don't we all go to the castle my fair lady?" Zevran asked.

"That is a good question," Aveline declared. "Why can't we all go to the castle?"

"What?" Isolde now noticed the group and faced the younger, more beautiful Aveline. "I… who is this woman, Teagan? And who are all these people traveling with her?"

Alistair sighed in annoyance that is to come, "You remember me Lady Isolde, don't you?"

"Alistair? Of all the… why are you here?" Isolde asked in disgust as she distinctly remembered, with distaste, the boy that she had demanded her husband send away. Thinking he was the shameful offspring of her husband's affair with a lowly housemaid. Even though she now knows the truth of Alistair's lineage, she still hated him for he represented a tarnished chapter to her husband's shining image, despite the fact she had lowered her husband's image largely by marrying Eamon.

A fact Teagan scolded the hate-filled woman, "They are Grey Wardens, Isolde. I owe them my life."

Isolde quickly changed her mood at Teagan's words. "Pardon me, I would exchange pleasantries, but… considering the circumstances…"

Alistair stopped her to get answers. "Please, Lady Isolde… we had no idea anyone was even alive within the castle. We must have some answers!" Alistair pleaded, but it went unanswered, as the woman wanted nothing to do with Alistair.

Instead, Isolde just pleaded to Teagan instead of giving them precious answers, "I know you need more of an explanation but I don't know what is safe to tell. Teagan, there is a terrible evil within the castle. The dead waken and hunt the living. The mage responsible was caught, but it continues. And I think my son Connor is going mad. We have survived but he won't flee the castle. He has seen so much death! You must help him, Teagan! You are his uncle. You could reason with him. I do not know what else to do!"

"What about Arl Eamon? Is he still alive?" Alistair asked with concern.

"He is, he is being kept alive so far, thank the Maker," Isolde praised.

"Kept alive? Kept alive by what?" Teagan asked in barely contained fear.

"Something the mage unleashed," Isolde quickly answered, as though she is hiding something. "So far it allows Eamon, Connor, and myself to live. The others… were not so fortunate. It's killed so many, and turned their bodies into walking nightmares! Once it was done with the castle, it struck the village! It wants us to live, but I do not know why. It allowed me to come for you, Teagan, because I said Connor needed help."

"You think this 'evil' could be some kind of demon?" Wynne asked softly.

"I… I do not know. Oh, Maker's mercy! Could it truly be a demon? I can't let it hurt my Connor! You must come back with me, Teagan, please!" The panicking woman pleaded.

"Tell us about this mage you mention," Aveline urged Isolde.

"He is an… infiltrator, I think-one of the castle staff," Isolde stuttered under Aveline's gaze. "We discovered he was poisoning my husband. That is why Eamon fell ill."

"Eamon was poisoned?" Teagan exclaimed.

"He claims to be an agent of Teyrn Loghain and Arl Howe claiming they hired him. He may be lying, however, I cannot say," Isolde quickly stammered.

Aveline was suspicious however. She knew how demons worked . If it was the mage that had summoned it, then it would have no problem killing the arl's family. Yet it's keeping them alive. Things did not add up.

"You're not telling us something, if not misleading us," Aveline declared to Isolde.

"I… I beg your pardon! That's a rather impertinent accusation!" Isolde screeched.

"Not if it's true and she should know for she is an abomination," Sten agreed with Aveline.

"Abomination!" Isolde almost screamed.

"Calm yourself Isolde, this is Aveline from the stories, she is not of the evil kind," Teagan quickly explained to the hysterical woman.

"Now please answer the question Isolde," Eleanor pleaded. "Please tell us if you are hiding anything."

"An evil I cannot fathom holds my son and husband hostage and you let this thing question me! I came for help! What more do you want from me?" Isolde asked before turning to Teagan. "Teagan, I do not have much time! What if it thinks I am betraying it? It could kill Connor! Please come back with me… must I beg?"

"So why does Teagan have to go alone?" Shianni asked as she watched the woman intently.

"For Connor's sake, I promised I would return quickly and only with Teagan," Isolde explained. "Teagan I know you could order your men to follow me when I return to the castle. I beg you not to, for Connor's sake!"

"This is your decision Teagan," Aveline told the Bann. "What will you do?"

"The king is dead, and we need my brother now more than ever. I will return to the castle with you, Isolde," Teagan decided.

"Oh, thank the Maker! Bless you Teagan! Bless you!" Isolde praised.

"It seems you have little choice," Alistair commented. "But I still think it may be a mistake to run into danger blindly."

"I have no illusions of dealing with this evil alone. However, your group have proven quite formidable alone and together," Teagan mused aloud to Alistair. "Isolde can you excuse us for a moment? We must confer in private before I return to the castle with you."

Isolde nodded and walked away before pleading him not to take too much time. Once she was out of earshot, Teagan told the Grey Warden group his plan, "Here's what I propose: I go to the castle with Isolde and you enter the castle using the secret passage. My signet ring unlocks the door and this map of the castle will lead the way. Perhaps I will distract whatever evil is inside and increase your chances of getting in unnoticed. What do you say?" Teagan asked.

"A fine plan, but we have a few tweaks," Aveline stated while pulling out a map to look over. "We will split into two groups. Shianni, Ranger, Alistair, Wynne, Leliana and us will make our way through the castle. Sorry mother, we know you want to stay by my side, but it better that you lead the group at the gate. Morrigan can slip through and open it, allowing them to storm the courtyard. We will rendezvous in the courtyard before we head to the main hall."

"Aveline, are you sure?" Eleanor asked. "You are still injured."

"We can walk and still do magic. We will just stay in the back of the group rather than lead once we enter the castle. Plus it be safer to fight for us in narrow passages instead of an open field that can leave us to be attack in multiple directions," Aveline pointed out and the others nodded.

Teagan nodded at the plan and handed over the ring. "Here is the signet ring. It will open the lock on the door in the mill. Whatever you do, Eamon is the priority here. If you have to, just get him out of there. Isolde, me, and anyone else… we're expendable."

"We don't believe in needless deaths. We will rescue you all if possible, we promise," Aveline told Teagan.

"You are brave as well as beautiful. It seems the Maker smiled on me indeed, when He sent you to Redcliffe. If only this had been…" Teagan muttered the last bit to himself.

"So we are just going to send him with that woman?" Leliana asked. "It seems so dangerous!"

"We don't have a lot of options Leliana. We just have to hope that our stealth and speed add the element of surprise as we try to save everyone," Aveline reassured Leliana.

"But I can delay no longer. Allow me to bid you farewell and good luck." Teagan bowed and walked away.

When Teagan disappeared, Eleanor led the knights and the portion of the group not going with Aveline. They waited a bit more before sneaking up to the gate, while Shianni led Aveline and her team through the mill.

Scene IV

The tunnel leading from the mill was extremely cramped and long for the large group. It was a pain, but one they got through once they reached the door that led to the dungeon. A dungeon that was not empty as they find out when they opened the door to see two corpses watching a third as it tried to grab a man and pull him through the bars of a locked cell.

They heard the man yell, "Get away from me!" as his back was against the cell's wall trying to fight off the corpse.

Aveline nodded to Leliana, who took aim and opened fire on the corpse. The arrow met its mark as the corpse slumped against the bars and drew the attention of the other two to Aveline's group. They rushed the Wardens with maces held high as Aveline used Lightening severally to wound the corpses before Shianni finished them off with her knives. The walking corpses quickly crumbled to the ground, with a knife in each of their heads.

Once the undead met their fate, again, the man from the cell called out, "Hello? Is there someone out there? Who is it?"

The group walked up to see a man in blue robes covered in his own blood. His thin face was unmistakable, especially when you add his long black hair and brown eyes. It was someone the human part of Aveline despised for leaving her at the templars mercy before she fused with her demon. It was Jowan.

"By all that's holy… you! I can't believe it…" Jowan stuttered.

"Jowan!" Aveline yelled before using the Push Spell to slam him against the cell wall hard, causing the others to look at her in shock. "Sorry, reflex," Aveline stated as Leliana held her hand gently.

"Guess I deserved that," Jowan coughed as he slowly got back up to his feet. "Still, Maker's Breath! How did you get here? I never thought I'd see you again, of all people."

"So you're the mage Lady Isolde mentioned," Shianni pointed out.

"You've spoken with her. Then… you know I… poisoned Arl Eamon," Jowan stuttered in fear. "For all I know, he's already dead."

"Thankfully you failed and he is still alive," Alistair muttered.

"He's not dead?" Jowan asked with joy. "That's a relief; I can't tell you how much that means to me." His relief then became grim, "Please, I know how it seems. Poisoning the arl was… a terrible thing. But I'm not behind everything else happening here, I swear!"

"That much is obvious. If it was you, you would be dead or an abomination," Aveline muttered with a thoughtful look.

Jowan sighed at Aveline's statement, as he looked with pleading eyes, "Before I say anything else, I need to ask you a question. You can do whatever you feel you need to afterward, but I need to know. What became of Lily, the initiate priestess that was with me? They didn't hurt her, did they? The thought that she might have paid for my crime is too much for me to bear, especially since I already made you suffer, my best friend."

Aveline looked into the pleading eyes and felt something in her heart, sympathy as she answered the man, "They took her to the mages' prison, Aeonar."

"Oh my poor Lily, she must hate me now, if she even lives. What have I done?" Jowan grieved. "So, here we are again, the two of us. What happens now?"

"How did you end up here Jowan?" Wynne asked.

"Master Wynne? I am surprise to see you here too," Jowan commented before he answered the glaring, stern woman. "I... I know it looks suspicious, but I'm not responsible for the creatures and the killings in the castle. I was already imprisoned when all that began."

Jowan explained that he was hired by Arl Rendon Howe in the name of Teyrn Loghain to poison the arl. In exchange, he would be pardoned for all crimes, which include being a blood mage. He had succeeded in poisoning the arl, but was caught by Lady Isolde and imprisoned for it. At first, they tortured him for information as to how to cure the arl's poisoning, which he did not know as it was a poison given to him. Later, they began questioning him on the walking dead, which he also did not know anything about. No one came to his cell for days until the corpses appeared and he realized the castle was lost. Aveline continued to talk and asked him why Isolde would hire him when he revealed his biggest surprised. He revealed he was here under the guise of teaching Connor about magic.

"Connor, a mage?" Alistair asked in shock. "I can't believe it?"

"She sought an apostate, a mage outside the Circle, to teach her son in secret so he could learn to hide his talent," Jowan explained. "Her husband had no idea."

Jowan then explained that Isolde did this to prevent her son from leaving the castle and to be sent to the Circle of Magi. Also, Connor would never inherit the title of an arl if it were revealed he was a mage. Jowan explained Isolde was a pious woman and hated magic, so she would not shame the son she loved by allowing others to known that he was a mage. He had just started to teach Connor a little magic when he was imprisoned. Connor must have torn open the veil by mistake trying to help his father recover from the poison, and in his inexperience, likely became an abomination.

"So that's what happened," Aveline nodded her head as it all now makes sense.

"How terrible," Shianni bowed her head in sadness.

Jowan nodded in agreement. "The arl is a decent man. I wondered how he could possibly be the threat Howe and Loghain said he was, but I did it anyway. I'm such a fool."

"So what do you intend to do about it?" Aveline asked.

"I'm just sick of running away and hiding from what I've done. I'm going to try to fix it any way I can. We were friends once, I know I don't deserve to call you that, after what I did… if it even means anything to your human part's heart, please… please help me fix this. So that I can find redemption from everyone, including myself," Jowan begged.

"He wishes to redeem himself, doesn't everyone deserve that chance?" Leliana asked.

"Jowan has good intentions, but a blood mage? I… I find it difficult to trust his words," Wynne stated.

"He's your friend, you know him best," Alistair explained and Shianni nodded in agreement.

"How would you make things right?" Aveline asked her former friend.

"I'd… well; I'd try to save anyone still up there. There must be something I can do," Jowan explained himself.

Aveline sighed before touching the lock and unlocking it with magic. "Go, help these people. However, if you run away, get in our way, or make the situation worst, I will kill you, former friendship be dammed!" Aveline's human half yelled in anger.

Aveline released Jowan as he hurried to help the survivors and yet remain cognoscente of Aveline's presence. The group followed him upstairs to clean the castle of corpses and demons.

Scene V

In front of the gate, the second Warden's group accompanied by knights was poised, waiting patiently for the gate to be opened. Above them, a beautiful hawk flew over the walls towards the lever that would open the gate. It silently dove towards the lever and at the last minute, transformed to reveal it was the human Morrigan. She quickly opened the gates and her group rushed into a wide-open courtyard with a few trees and very little cover.

Beyond the courtyard were stairs leading up to a wall that protected the main building and had additional mini wall around the door for archers to fire during invasion. However, instead of human archers, corpses gathered behind the walls as others moved to engage the living invaders. Eleanor stood back and let her arrows fly to take out the archers while the others rushed to battle the undead horde.

Shale was in the lead as it pulled a huge bolder out of the ground and hurled it at the stairwell. The impact created a shower of shrapnel that smashed several of the archer corpses and took out some of their protective wall. It made Shale proud as it smirked while it regrouped with its companions and the Redcliffe Knights. One pair of knights advanced on the horde with one using a long spear extended while the other one used a sword and shield to provided cover.

The duo carved a hole through the corpses, leaving them open to a glowing red-eyed revenant that was slowly approaching them. The two did not even notice the revenant until the knight holding the shield was hit with a Pull spell. The knight was caught by surprise as he flew towards the revenant, right into the revenant's sword it was holding. The sword pierced the knight's heart with such a force that the whole chest cavity collapsed and the armored chest piece broke into pieces. The knight was instantly killed as the revenant's eyes glowed as it pulled the corpse off its sword and approached the knight with a spear.

Seeing the second knight was in danger, Morrigan attacked the creature with an Affliction Hex followed by a Gas Bomb. The spells halted the revenant's deadly march as the acidic poison burned the corpse without any resistance thanks to the Affliction Hex cast before the poisonous spell. Morrigan had succeeded in saving the knight, but now she was in danger as the revenant turned its attention to Morrigan with a menacing looked. The revenant was not in the mood for games as it used the same tactic it used against the first knight. The Revenant used the Pull spell on Morrigan to bring her onto its blade. It would have succeeded if Morrigan had not quickly realized the danger she faced and changed from her human form into a baby, six-foot (two meters) black basilisk.

Morrigan avoided the sword by skillfully coiling around the blade with her new body onto the Revenant's body. She then slithered up its arm and bit into the revenant's head. Her acidic venom burned the last bit of flesh off its skull as she twisted the head right, left, down and up, breaking the sinews that held its head to the vertebrae of its backbone. She then jumped off the creature before she transformed back into her human form. A form needed as she used her staff as bat to send the head flying off its the body before Morrigan burned the remaining corpse body with a Flame spell as the knights, Eleanor, Shale, Sten, and Zevran finished off the last of the undead horde. The battle was over before the revenant's corpse was turned to ash.

With the battle over, Eleanor walked over to check the fallen knight to confirm that he was dead. Once confirmed, Eleanor pulled out her new sword and cut off his head with great regret. She flung the head away, just to be sure that the knight would not rise as a corpse against them. Eleanor let out a tired sigh as Ser Perth directed all the knights to strategic positions to protect the courtyard while they waited for Aveline and Shianni's team. Ser Perth also gave a pray to his fallen comrade before he moved to the gates to stand guard.

Scene VI

Within the castle, the team was busy killing all the shade demons, walking human and animals corpses, like the mabari hounds, as they cleared the many traps left by the demons. After cleaning out one particular room, they found a sickly blond woman cowering in the corner of an adjacent storage room. They approached with caution as she shrieked at them before she covered her head. It took several minutes of Shianni's soft pleadings to calm the girl down before she was able to introduce herself to her saviors.

"My… my name's Valena, the arlessa's maid," the woman stuttered. "Is she… all right? What happened to everyone?"

"Arlessa is still alive, but everyone else we found are dead," Leliana stated with sadness as Shianni stared in shock at the crying woman.

Shianni could not believe the girl she promised the blacksmith Owen to find was still alive. Shianni was in such shock that she had to ask, "You're Valena, the smith's daughter?"

"You know my father?" Valena asked in happiness. "I want to go back to the village! Is there a way out of here?"

"Just follow us and we will lead you to the courtyard," Aveline stated.

"B-but the monsters…" Valena stuttered.

"We killed most of them and we sense that the courtyard is now cleared of monsters," Aveline explained.

"Just stay close dear and we promise you will be safe," Leliana explained with a comforting smile.

Valena nodded and stayed behind the group as they went through the kitchen and out through the cellar. They reached the courtyard. Valena saw it was cleared of undead and decided to make a run for it. She fled to the village and never looked back while Aveline's group approached the knights. It was then that Aveline noticed the fallen knight's body lying on the ground as she slowly kneeled before the corpse.

"He didn't make it," Aveline bluntly stated.

"He was a fine man-" Ser Perth started to add but Aveline didn't let him finish.

"We are sure, but we need to get in the castle before anyone else winds up dead," Aveline told the knight, who flinched as the woman showed no concern over his fallen comrade. Aveline ignored the flinch as she looked ahead and got up to state, "Let's hurry into the main hall before any more demons appear."

Caught off guard by the Aveline's cold manner, Ser Perth agreed before they headed into the great hall with the other knights still unsure about Aveline's dark demeanor. Ser Perth was the first to open the door for the group as they walked down the small passageway leading to the main hall, as his fellow knights were hesitant to follow. Ser Perth seeing their hesitancy stated, "Come on, we have an arl to save. Let's make sure he gets out of it alive."

That was all the knights needed as they followed the Grey Wardens down the dark path with the Grey Wardens taking lead as they head into the large, splendid hall. The hall was fit for an Arl to give grand speeches as he talked down to his troops. Though there was not a grand scene in the large room but instead, they walked into a strange yet bizarre scene.

Inside the large splendid halls, Teagan was dancing around for the small brown-haired boy's amusement. The light from the fireplace behind the boy revealed both Teagan and the boy had a child like expressions while the human guards and corpses stood still around them. It did not take them long to realize that the boy had enthralled the living occupants and commanded the undead.

The group also realized that the boy was Connor, the son of Arl Eamon. A boy who had become an abomination to save his own father as his mother stood by his side with a freed mind. Evident as she grimly viewed the antics with obvious horror and regret. All the while, the boy sat in the Arl's chair, clapping with delighted glee at Teagan's dance. He continued to clap until he noticed the group lead by Aveline and Shianni. He ordered Teagan to stop with a wave of a hand and moved out of the chair to face them.

"So these are our visitors?" The boy asked in a demonic voice. "The ones you told me about, mother?"

"Y-yes, Connor," Isolde stuttered to her son.

Connor then stared at Shianni and Aveline. "So these two are the ones who defeated my soldiers? The ones I sent to reclaim my village. And now they're both staring at me mother! What are they, mother? I can't see them except one. That one appears to be completely black with a fire in the center, as if it is a fire of hope surrounded by darkness in a world of shadows," Connor stated while pointed towards the group.

"They are both women, Connor. Just as I am except for circumstance and race," Isolde explained.

"You lie!" Connor exclaimed. "These women are nothing at all similar to you! Just look at them! Both are half your age and pretty too. I'm surprised you don't order them executed in a fit of jealousy! Though on closer look, you may not be able to order anything done to the powerful one!" Connor laughed.

"C-Connor, I beg you, don't hurt anyone!" Isolde begged her son.

She seemed to break though when Connor stuttered in a human voice, "M-mother? What… what's happening? Where am I?"

"Oh, thank the Maker! Connor! Connor, can you hear me?" Isolde asked with happiness.

"Get away from me, fool woman!" The demonic Connor snapped at a crying Isolde. "You are beginning to bore me."

Ser Perth could not believe this was happening as Lady Isolde begged, "Grey Wardens… please don't hurt my son! He's not responsible for what he does!"

"He is responsible and you have been protecting him," Aveline stated bluntly.

"Connor didn't mean to do this! It was that mage. The one who poisoned Eamon, he started all this! He summoned this demon! Connor was just trying to help his father!" Isolde defended her son.

"It was a fair deal!" Connor exclaimed. "Father is alive, just as I wanted! Now it's my turn to sit on the throne and send out armies to conquer the world! Nobody tells me what to do anymore!"

Teagan childishly agreed, "Nobody tells him what to do! Nobody!" Teagan added while sounding like a horse.

"Quiet, uncle," Connor ordered. "I warned you what would happen if you shouted, didn't I? Yes I did," Connor stated while Teagan cowered before turning towards the group. "But let's keep things civil. These people will have the audience they seek. Tell us, woman… what have you come here for?"

"We came to help," Aveline stated.

"To help me? To help Father? To help yourself? Which is it?" Connor asked.

"To help the people you've terrorized, obviously," Shianni muttered with anger at the boy.

"I was just having fun! Everyone else had fun too! Are you having fun, Uncle?" Connor asked the joker under his control.

"Marmalade!" Teagan answered as if he was joyfully drunk.

"You see?" Connor laughed. "We're having fun! I think you're just trying to spoil things for I threaten your power. What do you think, mother? I think it's threatening me."

"I… I don't think," Isolde stuttered in tears.

"Of course you don't," Connor accused Isolde. "Ever since you sent the knights away, you do nothing but deprive me of my fun. Frankly, it's getting dull. I crave excitement and action! These women spoiled my sport by saving that stupid village, and now they'll repay me!" Connor ordered before he ran out through the side door, leaving behind Isolde as she cowered beside the fireplace. With Connor gone, the corpses, the guards and Teagan assumed an attack posture as more corpses in iron suits poured in from adjacent rooms.

The group was soon surrounded as Aveline barked out orders, "Everyone, defend yourselves, but try not to kill Teagan or the guards if you can!"

The Warden's group bellowed as their battle cry shook the room's walls before they charged into the fray. Members that were not mages charged into battle, including Leliana with daggers, Eleanor with a sword and shield, and Shianni with her knives. They drove the guards back, hitting some of them in the head to knock them out while killing corpses right and left. Many undead were killed by the well-trained fighters of the group as Sten, Shale and Zevran concentrated on the undead. They wiped out the small force of undead before the last guard was knocked out.

In the background, Aveline stayed out of the fray as she was too injured to fight with her swords and could not use her powers in such a small space. Allies and non-kill targets would be hit in such a case. Wynne and Morrigan were also at a disadvantage, fighting in a closed room with so many allies intermingled with the enemy forces made it impossible to use most of their spells without accidently killing their allies. Wynne decided she was better off sticking to a support role by healing injured parties, or reinforcing them with enhancement spells. Morrigan on the other hand was useless until the guards were backed into a corner as a group. On the group, she used the Sleep spell to knock out the remaining guards, saving nearly every living soul except one fatality.

The guard that died had snuck up on Shianni and caught her by surprise. He had nearly stabbed the elf in the back when instinct took over. Shianni avoided before she stabbed the man in the chest. Blood dripped of what would the first time she felt sorrow in taking a life. She was just lucky the human she killed she knew nothing about or she would have been quite depressed, along with the blank expression when he died.

Luckily, it was the only guard as they faced off against their last opponent, Teagan, who was in close combat with Alistair. Sparks flew as their swords met and their shields boomed like huge bells as sword-met shield. All of the knights and fellow companions circled the duelist, ready to step in if Alistair needed help. Isolde stopped cowering and developed a small frown when she realized Alistair did not need help. Alistair was the better warrior with a superior from and footwork. The only reason the fight lasted more than five minutes was the difficulty that Alistair was having finding an opening that would not lead to a mortal blow.

So Alistair focused on the defensive, waiting for the right opening he needed to take out Teagan without killing him. After five minutes of their duel, Alistair found his opening when Teagan tried to stab him in the stomach, leaving himself to a knockout blow. Alistair wasted no time in using his shield to bash into Teagan's hand. The blow forced Teagan to let go as Teagan shrieked in pain. Distracted, Alistair used the moment to raised his sword and hit Teagan with the butt of his father's sword. Teagan soon crumbled to the ground, like a stack of cards, leaving the Bann to live to see another day.

The crowd shouted out in their victory to see they only lost one living soul over the dozens they saved. A victory shattered when Isolde shrieked as she pointed behind Aveline as a crazed guard came out of the hallway, attempting to strike down the mage. Aveline in response fell backwards, allowing gravity to increase her speed to avoid the blade. The blade barely missed her as she fell to the ground, facing the guard with her swords posed to strike. Aveline did not take any chances as she stabbed the man through his armor. The fire and ice from her blade easily penetrating his breastplate as the blade made the armor brittle due to the heat and ice, causing the man's armor to fracture.

Aveline could only say, "Such a waste," as blood stained the guard's red armor. No one could believe how cold hearted she had sounded as she pushed the body carelessly off her blade and slowly got up.

Leliana was the first to stammer in shock, "Are you alright?"

"We're fine, just ashamed at such a waste of life. But dead is dead, lets attend to the living," Aveline stated as she used an Anti-Magic Burst throughout the room to free everyone from the abomination.

The burst process might not have worked if the thrall had been awake. However, it was different matter while they were asleep. At that state, there mind was the most active so she could help them break out easily with the aid of magic. Many groaned as they were attended by the knights and Wynne while Teagan was being cared for by Lady Isolde herself. She felt so guilty for putting him there in the first place.

Once Teagan got his bearing, Isolde admitted that Connor was the abomination and he was responsible for the attacks, "Please! Connor's not responsible for this! There must be some way we can save him!"

That was when Jowan made an appearance to state, "Connor is no longer a child. He is an abomination."

"You! You did this Connor!" Isolde yelled as she changed her focus from Teagan to the man that had betrayed her.

"I didn't! I didn't summon any demon, I told you!" Jowan begged the hysterical woman. "Please, if you'll let me help…"

"Help?!" the woman shrilled in hysteria. "You betrayed me! I bought you here to help my son and in return you poisoned my husband!"

"This is the mage you spoke of? Didn't you say he was in the dungeon?" Teagan asked.

"He was," Isolde snarled. "I assumed the creatures had killed him by now. He must have been set free."

"Don't put the blame squarely on his shoulders. This was bound to happen when you fear things you don't understand, like magic," Aveline declared as Isolde looked down in shock, anger, and lastly sorrow. Not willing to allow the woman talk, Aveline switched gears by stating, "We must decide what to do now."

"Where is Connor?" Shianni asked.

"I think he ran upstairs to the family quarters," Teagan stated.

"Violence scares him," Isolde explained. "I know that sounds strange. He may have run up to his room, and… and the demon may have take that into consideration and left a contingent of traps to keep Connor from resurfacing."

"So you're saying he may be vulnerable?" Teagan asked.

"I... perhaps, is there… is there no other way?" Isolde asked.

"Where is Arl Eamon?" Alistair demanded from Isolde.

"Upstairs, in his room," Isolde explained. "I think the demon has been keeping him alive."

"So if we destroy the demon, then…?" Teagan began to question before Isolde grimly answer him.

"Then my husband may perish, yes," Isolde told Teagan with great sorrow.

"So you had no idea that you had hired a grubby blood mage assassin?" Alistair asked.

"No," Isolde quickly answered. "I trusted Loghain. Why wouldn't I? How could I have suspected the mage he sent from Arl Howe would be a murderer?"

"And Eamon knew nothing of your plans? Do you realize what you've done, Isolde?" Teagan asked.

Isolde looked down but still believed she was doing the right thing. Her family had a history of mages that were cruel, sinful men. She grew up fearing the power of magic, as she became a devout follower of Andraste. Yet, despite knowing how evil and dangerous a mage could be, she still loved her son, and she was determined to save him from death. To all the others, Connor's death seemed to be the only solution to rid the castle of evil, it seemed unavoidable until Jowan came forward with another solution.

"There is another option… though I… loathe offering it," Jowan stammered. "A mage could confront the demon in the Fade, without hurting Connor himself."

"What do you mean? Is the demon not within Connor?" Teagan asked Jowan.

"Not physically, no," Jowan stated. "The demon approached Connor in the Fade while he dreamt, and controls him from there. We can use the connection between them to find the demon."

"You can enter the Fade, and kill the demon without hurting my boy?" Isolde asked Jowan. Jowan shook his head no.

"No, but I can enable another mage to do so. It normally requires lyrium and several mages, but I have… blood magic," Jowan told Isolde.

"Blood magic uses the life force of others as raw mana," Aveline explained before Jowan continued.

"Yes, that's right. The ritual I know requires life energy… a lot of it… all of it in fact."

"So… someone must die? Someone must be sacrificed?" Teagan asked.

"Yes, and then we send another mage into the Fade. I can't enter because I'm doing the ritual. Maybe I shouldn't have said anything. It's… not much of an option," Jowan stated.

"Aveline, you must know another way. Please tell us?" Shianni begged with Alistair backing her up. "I don't want the blood of a child on our hands, especially as I have the blood of an innocent already."

Aveline sighed before stating, "Blood magic is the only option when time is of the essence. We can't enter the fade without lyrium as our domain is in the Black City, not the Fade. Also, if we leave the Black City, there is no guarantee that we will end up at the same location as Connor. The Black City is always shifting like the Fade. It is not like before were we had people tied to the Sloth demon to point the way. But that is beside the point, as we have time and if we go to Circle of Magi, they will provide lyrium and mages."

Aveline's companions agreed with her choice, especially Morrigan since fighting their way to Connor, or Jowan's original approach would likely result in the death of one of the group. Isolde was a little an apprehensive, "But what will happen here? Connor will not remain passive forever!"

"The lives of everyone in this castle demands we take a chance. Especially the life of someone so young," Aveline argued.

"Very well," Teagan nodded. "I will keep Jowan here as a precaution. He says he wants to help, so he will keep an eye on Connor with me while you and your companions are gone."

"Who said our companions are coming with us?" Aveline asked before turning to her companions. "You all will be needed here in case Connor decides to attack the weak once we our gone. We'll go, as we are still too weak to help keep Connor in check. However, we are not too injured to make the journey by horse to the Circle of Magi."

The group was quiet as Leliana asked, "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Aveline said with conviction.

"Very well, your companions will stay and make sure Connor doesn't leave the second floor," Teagan stated. "However, since speed is the essence, I may have something that will help you." Teagan had stated as he directed them out to the courtyard.

Scene VII

Outside of the castle, Teagan had walked outside to the stables where the horses where held in great numbers, though many were killed thanks to the walking dead. However, a few had survived, including a beautiful horse Teagan was leading into view for the group. An animal that was as black as the night itself with eyes that glittered like white stars.

"This is Nightmare, the fastest horse found in Ferelden," Teagan stated as he showed off the magnificent animal. "It was given to our most loyalist knight as a reward for his services shortly before he died in battle. The steed has speed and strength enhanced by lyrium and has magic cruising through it veins from the Circle of Magi's enhancements. I give you this horse in hope you can save my nephew before it's too late."

"We won't let you down," Aveline stated while she helped herself to mount on her new horse.

Wynne came up to Aveline to state, "Take these health potions I have prepared and drink one every four hours. You should be fully healed by the time you return." Aveline thanked Wynne before taking the potions.

"Take care, my little pup and stay safe," Eleanor told Aveline.

"We plan too," Aveline stated before she turned to the group. "The rest of you, stay safe and make sure Connor doesn't harm the village while we are gone. Take care," Aveline said before she rode off at speeds that would be the envy of any horse.

**Please review and you won't be crushed to death by Aveline's spells. Also, mention any ideas you have for new spells, talents, schools or what not.**

**Author Note**

**A) Reminder: races and species are now lowercase and have been changed in past chapters.**

**1) To those rereading the story, I decided to let Bella own the Tavern. She was a better manger then Lloyd ever was. **

**2) Nobility always seemed to be a fickle thing when it comes to image, so I thought it was a perfect excuse to keep hating him.**

**3) To the developers: since Morrigan is a Shapeshifter, why couldn't she climb or fly over the walls to storm the castle from there?**

**4) I used the deaths of a few bystanders to prove a point that the group won't be able to save everyone all the time.**

**5) I try to think of a monster snake that could do some damage to a corpse but the only one that comes to mind is a basilisk, which does exist in the Dragon Age universe as it was mention by Alistair and Senior Enchanter Lenora.**

**6) Guess what Connor sees in Aveline, I am interested in your opinions.**

**7) In the game, I never understood why Loghain used a blood mage. It seemed more Howe's style, so I decided to make a little cross over, with Howe picking the assassin and Loghain sending him to expose Connor to magic, not to kill Arl Eamon. A discredited Arl is less dangerous than one whose death can be linked to him.**

**8) Hope you like the horse, you will be seeing more of the horse in later chapters.**


	20. Chapter 20: Driving away a Nightmare

Dragon Age Abomination's Origins

Chapter 20: Driving Away a Nightmare

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon 19 chapters ago, and I still don't. I do own this stories Maker, so review or feel his follower's smite.**

**Beta Reader: Albert**

**Last Update: 10/23/2014**

Scene I

It had been two days since Aveline rode to the Circle of Magi and the area around Redcliffe Castle remained peaceful. Hostiles were cleared from the castles' first floor and the stairs leading to the second floor were barricaded. Many in the village believed that the threat was over and were just waiting for the finishing blow to end their nightmare. So there was talk about celebration among the villagers. The blacksmith was especially joyous since his daughter was returned to him. He was so delighted with the new state of affairs that he custom-made dwarven armor for Shianni. The armor provided far more protection for the wearer then Dalish leather armor, and it was also just as light and flexible as its leather counterpart was, perfect for a rogue like Shianni.

The newly armored Shianni patrolled the hallway that led upstairs as she came upon the Arl's study. Curious, Shianni decided to explore the small room filled with files, books, maps and a large desk. While she wandered about the musty room, she noticed a glittering object hanging from an open desk drawer. It was a small amulet with Andraste's holy symbol on it. An amulet she remembered from a conversation she had long ago with Alistair.

Flashback

It was a long trek out of the wilds for Aveline, Shianni and Alistair, as they followed Morrigan's lead. While they walked, they traded stories of their life and such. Alistair in particular related how as a young kid he was banished to a monastery and how he had it made him so angry it made him tear-up just thinking about it. He mentioned his mother was a serving girl in the castle who died giving birth to him and Eamon took him in out of the kindness of his heart. Life was great until Lady Isolde married Eamon, then things just got worse. The woman feared or felt threaten that Alistair was Eamon's child as rumors suggested. So in a fit of jealousy she tried to make the child's life miserable. Eventually, she forced Eamon to kick Alistair out with all his things except the one thing he had of his mother, something he explained to Shianni with great regret.

"I remember I had an amulet with Andraste's holy symbol on it," Alistair to Shianni. "The only thing I had of my mother's. I was so furious at being sent away I just tore it off and threw it at a wall and it shattered. Stupid, stupid thing to do. The arl came by the monastery a few times to see how I was, but I was stubborn. I hated it there and blamed him for everything… and eventually he just stopped coming."

After Alistair was finished, Shianni tried to cheer him up, "Don't blame yourself, you were young and frustrated."

"And raised by dogs, or I may as well have been, the way I acted. But maybe all young bastards act like that, I don't know," Alistair joked before switching subjects to his life as a Grey Warden.

End Flashback

Now, Shianni had found the very same locket from Alistair's story. It appeared to have been repaired by the arl, and he may have intended to return it to Alistair. Not wanting to wait for Arl Eamon to wake up, Shianni rushed out of the room to find Alistair with the amulet in hand. She did not need to go far as Alistair was just finish talking to Teagan while the girl Amalia was playing with Wynne and Leliana. Seeing nothing would stop her, Shianni walked pass any distraction as she approached Alistair with great haste.

"Alistair, come here!" Shianni called out. "I found something you may be interested in."

"What is it?" Alistair asked a bit surprised at his girl, who was out of breath running to meet him.

"This," Shianni answered as she handed to Alistair his mother's amulet.

"This… this is my mother's amulet. It has to be," Alistair stammered in shock. "But why isn't it broken? Where did you find it?"

"In the arl's study," Shianni told Alistair who now reeled in shock.

"The arl's study, he must have… found the amulet after I threw it at the wall and he repaired it, and kept it? I don't understand. Why would he do that?" Alistair asked.

"Maybe he meant to give it back to you, like during one of his visits," Shianni pointed out.

"Perhaps you're right. If only I wasn't such a bastard back then," Alistair said with a stern face before he turned to Shianni and smiled. "Thank you, I mean it. I… thought I'd lost this to my own stupidity. I'll need to talk to him about this. If… no, when he recovers that is. I wish I'd had this a long time ago."

Alistair then put the amulet on before he started to smile at Shianni. "Did you remember me mentioning it? Wow, I am used to people not really listening when I go on about things,"

"Of course I remembered," Shianni told Alistair while she was blushing. "You're special to me."

"So are you," Alistair told Shianni before they embraced into a deep kiss.

They continued to kiss until they heard some giggling while an Antivan, masculine voice declared, "You know, with such love in the air, I find myself enamored too. Perhaps I should find a lovely dame or damsel for myself as watching you two just makes me want more."

The two broke off to see Zevran amused with the couple while Leliana and Teagan watched with interest with Amalia, even though she did not fully understand what the couple was doing. The only one who looked at it with disgust was Isolde, but as usual, Alistair could care less about her. However, he and Shianni laughingly declared their desire to kill Zevran as they chased after him. That night, Zevran prayed very hard that Aveline would return as he went into hiding to survive. He just had to hope his luck would hold for Aveline to return soon to save the day.

Scene II

After a three-day ride turned to two thanks to her magical steed, Aveline arrived to find that the Circle was under massive repair. She saw mages, tranquil and templars all quietly working together for once. The mages used their magic to levitate heavy objects into their right spot, or released a multitude of different types of magic to fix or clean everything but the books. Undamaged books were being sorted and shelved while the damaged ones were remade by the enchanters and tranquil. The templars assisted the tranquil by doing meticulous things, gathered up books to be rearranged or remade, while others cleaned up 'debris' that magic could not eliminate, like corpses, or magically enchanted items that were intact or damaged to various degrees, mostly beyond repair.

It was an impressive sight to most, considering that at one moment they were more likely to kill each other then help each other. It was a sight of hope Aveline felt little feeling as she homed in on Irving and Greagoir, who were overseeing the work. She walked over to them with a stiff leg that still needed time to finish healing. However, despite being injured, she quickly walked up to them and gathered their attention to explain the situation going on within Redcliffe Castle. Along with a small additional story about Amalia, the demon tied to her and the golem. The story was a long tail that ended with a request of mages and lyrium so she could enter the fade to save the arl's son.

"Can you help us save the youngling," Aveline asked.

Irving quickly agreed, "Yes, it can be done. I shall gather what mages I can and we shall leave promptly. A life is at stake."

"Are you sure the child can be saved, Irving?" Greagoir asked.

"The child willfully joined with the demon. So destroying the demon in the Fade will not harm the child. It is the only reason we can save him," Irving explained to the templar.

"Plus, it sounds like it is a desire demon. Desire and sloth demons are the only ones that can be reasoned with. Given the choice between what they want and their existence, they usually will choose existence," Aveline explained.

"Is that how you were able to enslave the desire demon to this little mage you found, Amelia?" Greagoir asked, remembering Aveline mentioning the girl.

Aveline only had to smirk before she gave an answer to Greagoir, "Yes, and before you go all templar on duty on the demon, we suggest you do not separate Amelia from Kitty when they are brought to the Circle," Aveline stated. "The demon will not be able to harm anyone as long as no one threatens it or Amelia. Plus, it could be a valuable source of information on the Fade and demons."

"It will be taken care of," Irving stated. "The child and her 'protector' will not be harmed, as will Connor unless we are not able to save him."

"I'll send some men just in case you fail. We can never be too careful," Greagoir stated. "I suggest we use the ship docked here since time is in the essence."

"Very well, we can leave in the morning and should be there by boat within a day," Irving explained.

"I'll get the ship ready," Greagoir told Irving before leaving.

"That sounds fine, provided we can take Nightmare with us. We've kind of gotten attached to the horse," Aveline explained.

"Ah, so good you are enjoying our prototype," Irving stated.

"Prototype?" Aveline asked.

"Yes, our attempt to combine animal parts and elements, using elven rituals we are trying to reconstruct from scratch," Irving, explained.

Aveline considered her steed and remembered that the horse had a somewhat unusual body structure. It had a more heavily muscled body like a mabari war hound and the legs were small and muscular like the creatures found underground, deep stalkers. Small, hideous creatures, that can spit venom, lift several times their own weight, and are faster than a horse, proportionally.

"Nightmare is a chimera," Aveline concluded.

"Yes and a prototype that the Circle of Magi in Ferelden and others all over Thedas have been working on in an attempt to rebuild the elven art of combining of animals and elements together to form new creatures, similar to the Grey Warden griffins before they became extinct," Irving explained.

"So you could possibly bring back the griffins," Aveline stated in shock.

"Sadly, no we can't. Nightmare has been one of the few creatures that we have succeeded in building. However, we are hopeful that at some point we can remake the griffins, even if it will take years to centuries," Irving told Aveline.

"Well that is interesting, but we should probably make sure there is room on the boat for our horse and get some rest before the boat leaves. We'll see you in the morning and thank you for your aid First Enchanter," Aveline bowed before leaving to get her horse, a little wiser knowing the history of her new horse.

Scene III

It was early in the morning when they set sail, and it did not take long for the Mages to arrive at the village on one of the fastest ships in Ferelden. The boat was a long, thin ship with two sails (brig). The first sail had emboldens that looked like the Circle of Magi's tower, while the second resembled the Templar's flaming sword. On the masts were runes that produced additional wind power to the sails, allowing the ship to move at high speeds, even if there was not a breath of wind. The ship had ballista at the front and four starboard and larboard cannons, copied from the qunari used in the first invasion of Thedas, using magic instead of the black powered, genlock. These cannons had a shorter range with less accuracy than the original qunari type, but they could hold larger shells that contained not just explosives but also various mini-shells with potions for a variety of explosions, from fire to ice. They were perfect weapons of war that empire could bye, even if there were so few in Thedas. They were more expensive to make then the standard qunari cannons.

Once they arrived, Aveline put the ship out of mind as First Enchanter Irving took a few hours to prepare a mage to enter into the fade. "Are you sure only one mage can enter the fade?" Shianni asked from the side, watching Greagoir prepare for the worst with his templars.

"Yes," Irving answered Shianni. "We presently do not have sufficient enough lyrium to send more than one mage into the Fade. Are you ready to start now?"

"Let's get this show on the road," Aveline beckoned Irving to continue.

"I'm glad we decided to take this route. This really is the best option," Alistair commented in the background with a smile.

"Very well," Irving acknowledged Aveline's beckon. "I assume you are going into the fade. Or did you have someone else in mind?"

"I think it is best you should go Aveline. You are the strongest mage in the group, and you are even more powerful when you're in the fade," Wynne suggested and Morrigan agreed, though not as strongly as Wynne.

"Good. Let us get the ritual underway," Irving stated.

Aveline stood in front of a stand holding a chalice filled with lyrium. The mages around her were in a trance as she walked up to the chalice. She put her hand over it and mana jumped out from the chalice to her hand. The mana slid from her hand and up her body until she was completely covered by it before mana exploded around her. The burst of mana allowed her soul to enter the Fade.

Scene IV

In the warped reality wastelands of the Fade, stood Aveline in her demonic form, the form of a true desire demon. The type of demon that make men and some woman droll, even those that are happily married. The ones that those concerned with the sanctuary of marriage should be wary of, especially a powerful demon such as her. A demon many had a right to fear as Aveline searched the fade for her prey and helped those in need. One such person was Eamon, and she sensed he was nearby as she journeyed towards him. She saw ghost images of a bearded man call out for his son, Connor, who also appeared as a ghost image but said nothing. Aveline walked along the endless path among the ghost images until she found the mortal who had made them.

It was Arl Eamon and he was scared to death by the woman as he shouted, "Stay away demon!" as Aveline got a good look of the Arl that raised Alistair.

Arl Eamon was by no means young but he was younger than Loghain, but Eamon appeared to be much older. Eamon had long grey hair and a longer grey beard, while Loghain had long black hair turning grey and his face was cleanly shaven. In addition, Loghain barely had wrinkles while Eamon's face was heavily wrinkled. Aveline wondered if Eamon had been aged by the poison and the demon's presence, or if some stress had affected him more than Loghain. Either way, she had to calm him down and reassure him that she meant him no harm.

"Eamon, we are not here to harm you. Rather we are here to help you," Aveline explained to Eamon.

"To help me? What do you mean by 'we?' I don't understand!" Eamon shouted.

"Our name is Aveline Wolf Oracle and we are here to help you and save your son," Aveline told Eamon in most convincing tone she could muster.

"Aveline, the White Wolf?" Eamon asked and Aveline nodded. "Oh thank the Maker for miracle. But wait, what happened to my son?" Eamon asked.

"In attempt to help you, a demon was allowed to possess him in exchange to save your life," Aveline explained the situation.

"What? He is possessed. Then… we must help him! Is that why you are here?" Eamon asked.

"Yes, we are here to help Connor. Trust us," Aveline stated to persuade the Eamon.

"You… I do trust you. Please help my son," Arl Eamon begged.

"We will," Aveline promised before moving on to find the demon as Eamon continued to call out for his son.

Leaving the Arl to wonder, Aveline continued to the path until she came upon a portal that rippled as she touched it. She walked through to find herself in another part of the fade. This part also had the ghost image of a bearded man calling for his son, but here she could hear his son calling back as he tried to help his father. Aveline walked to the top of a hill where she found a boy that resembled Connor. He stood beside a bed as books and waves of black demonic magic swirled around him. Although he appeared to be the boy Connor, Aveline realized the vestige was only a demonic defense mechanism.

"Who are you? Are you the one that made Father ill? Tell me now?" the defense mechanism demanded.

"Enough with this play," Aveline demanded as black and white magic swirled around her.

She hit the copy to dispel its fake appearance and summoned the whole demon before her. The fake image screamed in pain as it transformed into a desire demon, which in turn screamed as a second desire demon materialized from another part of the fade. The new desire demon also screamed before it faded away as another appeared before it and disappeared until the original one appeared from its domain, in pain. The demon continued to scream until Aveline ended her torment and reappeared right in front of the desire demon as it lay on the trembling ground. The demon was exhausted and in pain as it panted on its hands and knees.

"Now then, we believe we should talk face to face," Aveline stated while she towered over the shaking demon.

"Now, now sister," the desire demon begged as she slowly got up and regained her breath. "There is no reason to end my existence. Perhaps we can converse instead."

"Speak and we'll decide your fate," Aveline commanded.

"Your goal is for me to release the boy's soul, and I will abandon the boy… for now," the desire demon insisting on the 'for now.' "But I will retain the contract he and I made, and many years from now, I may return and claim what is mine. This will be long after whatever you want is done. In exchange, I will provide you something of value. You know that a bargain struck is a bargain kept."

The desire demon then became more confident as she moved towards Aveline, "I can make you more powerful by strengthen your bond between the Black City and the mortal realm by establish a bond here, in the Fade. A willing demon is all you need and I am willing for my own survival." She then got up close to pet Aveline's cheek affectionately. "Or, I can show you pleasure that only us desire demons can show." The demon then kissed Aveline before staring her in the eyes. "Or make you all the more desirable. Make it so that you're magic will attract people like moths to a flame and make sure your lovers never want to betray you." The demon then smirked before asking, "What is it you desire the most."

Aveline was quiet for a moment before she stated, "How about this, you destroy your contract with the boy and help strengthen our connection to our mortal body, and in exchange, we will not destroy you."

"I… see," the desire demon said with despair. "Although you are alone, I know I cannot beat you in battle and to face you is suicide. I am not one to take risks beyond my means. So reluctantly I agree." The demon paused and stared at Aveline before Aveline felt a brief increase in her magic and willpower as she felt the lines that connected from the Black City were established in the Fade. "You have your way… and the boy is free. We are done here." Aveline nodded before she returned to the land of mortals.

Scene V

In her mortal body, Aveline awoke to see that she was healed and everyone was waiting for her to return from the Fade. Leliana was the first Aveline saw awake and the one to help her up. Once she was up, she only had to say, "It is over, Connor is free," to everyone's relief.

Lady Isolde cried out in happiness before begging Teagan to go get him. Teagan agreed by clearing out the debris blocking the door's entrance that led to the second floor. Once on the second floor, they slowly walked around decapitating all the corpses they found, even if they would not rise up later as darkspawn. It was better to be safe than sorry when it comes to demons. The group passed a number of empty rooms filled with paintings, pottery, and various other valuables when they finally came to the main room that led to the royal bedrooms. They did not need to go a step further as Connor was lying on the floor, curled up in a ball.

"Connor!" Isolde yelled before scooping him up. "Oh, my baby, are you alright?"

"M-m-mother," the boy answered while Isolde hugged her child and cried tears of joy.

Everyone, except a certain mage, gathered around the child, relief washed over them. They did not notice Aveline had ventured into the main bedroom to see Eamon in a coma. Using her magic, she felt no trace of poison or demonic energy within his body. However, Eamon remained in a deep coma thanks to the demon that kept him in that state for a long time.

A coma from which she was not sure he could awake. Aveline looked at Teagan as he ordered one of the knights to tell the towns people it is over, hoping that the worst of it was over. Aveline knew that the worse was about to come and if Eamon did not wake up, Ferelden was doomed to fall to the darkspawn horde as the country descended into civil war.

Scene VI

After news had spread that the danger was over, the village rejoiced all through the night, celebrating the town's victory. However, in the morning, the mood quickly changed to a somber one as they realized the high cost in lives. Many prayed as a huge funeral took place and the villagers watched the bodies of the deceased put into little wooden boats and pushed out into the lake. They floated a good distance away before archers set them ablaze. After the last body was sent to its watery grave, the Grey Warden's group and Eamon's family returned to the castle.

In one of the bedrooms near the master bedroom, Connor and Amalia were being taught magic by Wynne, Morrigan, and Irving, who turned a blind eye to the fact that Morrigan was an apostate. Though, he did ask that Morrigan write down how to be a shapeshifter so her technique would be saved and possibly taught to mages in years to come. She complied while Teagan, Isolde, Aveline, Alistair and Shianni held a meeting in the master bedroom. It was a large room, with a warm fire at the very end, filled with several books found on desks and shelves. In the middle of the room, sat a large elegant bed where the arl laid in a coma.

Teagan sighed, "So it is over. Connor is his old self. He does not seem to remember anything, which is a blessing. And his friendship with the girl Amalia has allowed him to accept his gift." Teagan added that last bit to annoy Isolde, who grudgingly accepted the daughter of a commoner near her Connor. "I have already talked with the First Enchanter, and he agreed to take the boy for training once the war is over and the tower is rebuilt. Meanwhile, the Mages will bring their children here for training alongside Connor. It's so odd to think of the boy as a mage, of all things. Eamon has much to mourn and rebuild, should he recover, but at least he can be thankful that both his son and wife are safe."

"I owe you my deepest thanks," Isolde added. "I had nearly… I can scarcely believe Connor is the boy he once was."

Teagan then switched subjects to state, "There is still the matter of Jowan. His poisoning of Eamon began this whole mess, yet he lives. I must decide what is to become of him. We will hold him for Eamon to decide his fate. If Eamon does not recover, Jowan's fate is sealed. What do you think?"

Aveline thought it over for a second before stating, "We don't think it's your decision to make."

"What do you mean?" Teagan asked. "He is responsible for many of the problems here and is a maleficar as well."

"Exactly," Aveline stated. "He is the Circle of Magi's responsibility. He may not be killed by them, but he will be made tranquil. We would consider that to be worse than a death sentence as he will become an emotionalist husk that would be of some use."

"Perhaps you are correct, but that is Eamon's decision, not mine. I am sorry; Jowan stays in the dungeon for now," Eamon told the Wardens. "But our task is not done yet. Whatever the demon did to my brother it seems to have spared his life… but he remains comatose. We cannot wake him."

"The Urn!" Isolde exclaimed. "The Urn of Sacred Ashes will save Eamon!"

"We would rather not depend on hidden sacred items to heal him," Aveline stated. "However, nothing else in Ferelden may be able to wake him."

"What about magic?" Alistair asked the whole group.

"Maybe, if it was applied within a few days of when he became comatose, but now… too much time has passed. If some kind of miracle doesn't happen, it could be years, if ever, before Eamon wakes up," Aveline tersely explained the situation.

"And what about the miracle in the Urn of Scared Ashes?" Isolde exclaimed. "My husband funded the search of a scholar in Denerim-a Brother Genitivi. He has been studying the inscriptions on Andraste's Birth Rock. When he fell ill, I sent the knights to speak to Genitivi. I hoped that he had finally discovered the location of the Urn of Sacred Ashes itself. They were unable to locate Genitivi. In desperation, I sent more knights in search of the brother or some clue of the Urn's location and several began to disappear. I fear that I sent some of them to their deaths."

"While the knights return, we will go to Denerim to find Genitivi. We have a few things to take care in the city as well," Aveline stated, remembering her promise to Leliana and her own plans for Marjolaine.

"Teagan, what will you do while we are gone?" Shianni asked.

"I must organize Eamon's knights as they return, draft new soldiers from the village and surrounding provinces, and invite all the generals for a force organization meeting here at Redcliffe," Teagan answered Shianni. "I shall hand Redcliffe back to Eamon when he awakens, and in a state where it can be of some use in the coming war. Truly, what other choice do I have?"

"We will find the relic Teagan," Alistair declared.

"No one else can. Even if I wished to do it myself, I cannot abandon Redcliffe to its own devices," Teagan explained. "I must go to the hall and begin rebuilding. I wish you luck, and may the Maker go with you."

The Grey Warden group nodded before leaving the room to collect their companions. The last two they collected were Wynne and Morrigan. Aveline wanted the two mages to have an opportunity to teach as much magic to Connor and Amalia as long as possible, feeling it would do them good to work with each other without tearing each other apart with words. In fact, they were finishing their lesson plan when Aveline came to collect them.

"Time to go, is it Aveline?" Morrigan asked in her mystic voice.

"Yes it is," Aveline had answered Morrigan, before bowing to Irving. "Thanks again for the help."

"The honor is mine." Irving simply stated before adding, "I hope to see you again soon Aveline."

Aveline gave a small smile and was about to leave when the small boy Connor tugged on her robes. She turned to the boy to ask, "Yes?"

"You… you're the one who saved me?" Connor asked while stuttering.

"Yes," Aveline simply answered the boy.

"Then… thank you," Connor stuttered. "Father always said to remember to thank people who do nice things for you. I hope father gets better soon. He will, won't he?"

"He probably will, so don't worry," Aveline tried to reassured the boy, but her voice lacked emotional conviction. Aveline had forgotten how to show real sympathy and it showed. Realizing she was not cheering up the boy, she decided to switch subjects, "How is your training going?"

"It's alright, but I am a little scared of it," Connor admitted.

"You are afraid of magic?" Aveline asked and Connor slowly nodded yes. "Good, having the knowledge of magic and how to use it is a very big responsibility. Many have abused magic and become a source of evil because of their misuse of it. However, many forget the good magic has brought to the world, both light and dark. Magic that has been used to extend our lives, cure many diseases and unlock many secrets of the universe. It is all about intent. Don't let fear control you, use it as a reminder of why you must never fail."

Connor looked up and smiled before promising, "I will ma'am. Don't worry."

"Good," Aveline told the boy before turning to the girl, who stood off in the side with her kitten. "Amalia, goodbye and take care of yourself."

"I will momma," Amalia waved at Aveline as they disappeared from the castle, thinking the trip to Denerim would be a simple milk run mission.

Epilogue

In the years to come, Redcliffe would be remembered as the town that stood strong against nightmares and never gave in to the dark. There would be many songs and stories created about these courageous men and women that will always keep Redcliffe safe, even when Redcliffe finally falls, not to invasion, but to time.

Katelyn eventually reached Denerim and created a successful foundry business. From there, she became wealthy, respected, and by chance met Bann Teagan at court. She married him months later and returned to Redcliffe with him.

Kenneth eventually returned to Redcliffe with his sister, and became a knight as famous as his father was.

Bella renamed the tavern The Grey Warden's Rest just as promised and passed it down to her family for generations. They would tell stories of Warden's adventures for years to come, though no one would believe these stories in time.

Connor & Amalia with her familiar, Kitty, would be famous around the world as adventurers and heroes, and they were widely known as the duo traveled the world, performing good-deeds and acting as mediators between groups like the Mages and Templars. Eventually, they became a trio when Connor's baby sister, Rowan, joined them in their adventures.

End Epilogue

Scene VII

On the frosty mountainside, a man ran across the village to the Chantry to meet an old man with a long beard. The old man wore robes, elegant blue and purple robes that revealed him not as a priest but as a mage. "Revered Father," the man bowed. "We have taken care of another annoying set of knights looking for the Ashes."

The Revered Father smiled brightly, "Good, good. Any word on Andraste's demonic familiar?"

"No, Revered Father. There are many rumors about the woman. Some say she is dead, but many say she is somewhere in the western lowlands. I will stay in Denerim to see if she stops by there," the man quickly explained.

"Keep your eyes open. Andraste must have her familiar at her side when she rises to her fiery glory," the priest insanely laughed while a roar was heard from the mountains.

**So Aveline's past is about to come and bite her. Also, remember, review or suffer the Maker's wrath.**

**Author Note**

**1) Isolde looking at Alistair with disgust was because of racism or suspicion, in this case, relationship between human and elves, especially those with noble blood and elves.**

**2) Greagoir not going would be stupid. Connor is an abomination and if the mages do not succeed, he will need to be put down.**

**3) The Circle Tower and Redcliffe are located on the same lake, so they could use a ship to travel between them.**

**4) I thought of having the Circle reintroduce the griffins, but decided against it since it will overly complicate the story.**

**5) It was said that the qunari used cannons since the first invasion, so I thought, why the technology hasn't been copied. I decided that the rest of Thedas should have cannons. However, the qunari still have the advantage as they can be fired at twice the range with greater precision, and three times the range for shelling.**

**6) I cannot stress enough when I say Aveline is much stronger in the Fade for it is closer to her domain, the Black City.**

**7) I know if both Connor and Isolde survive, she wouldn't produce another child, but I felt she should have since the Arl needs an heir outside of Teagan. A mage cannot take the title of an Arl and the Arl needs an heir. **


	21. Chapter 21: Denerim, city of the Selfish

Dragon Age: Abomination's Origins

Chapter 21: Denerim, City of the Selfish

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Age. Now that is taken care of, review or feel Aveline's wrath.**

**Beta Reader: Albert**

**Last Update: 10/24/2014**

Scene I

It had been a long nine days for the Grey Wardens' group. It started with Alistair thanking Aveline and the others for helping him save Eamon's family. He owed Eamon a lot for taking care of him when he was a young lad. After giving his thanks, the group stopped by the village to pick up some last minute quests from the Mage's Collective, Chanters Board, and the Black Stone Irregulars. All but the last group had new missions at the time as they left the village, with Aveline ridding in the back of the carven until her leg was fully healed while catching up on her sleep using her special sleeping potion. It proved to be pointless, as the Archdemon had not shown up for quite some time. She was tempted to stop taking the drug, but she was not ready to risk it, at least not yet, so she kept on her meds.

As Aveline road in the back, the rest of the group methodically completed the missions for the Chantry, mostly checking on refugees that were late and determining if they were all right. They found most were detained by darkspawn attacks but they would live to see another day thanks to them. A few had been killed off by the darkspawn and the group took great pleasure in wiping out any stragglers that lingered among the corpses.

They also had two more missions from the Chanter's Board. The first was to locate a lost journal of a knight, who had died in battle against Loghain's forces. The second was to report the result of Bannorn's fight to keep his land out of the hands of Loghain/Howe's forces. The battle had been short for Loghain/Howe's forces were half as strong as the Bannorn's force and were clustered together in tight groups, allowing Leliana, Shianni and Morrigan to easily dispatch the remaining fighters from a distance away.

They also had the chance to complete a mission for the Mage's Collective while walking on the road. They found the location of one of their own operatives that has gone missing. Unfortunately, the operative was killed by an abomination, which they quickly dispatched before grabbing the mage's journal and the operative's ring. Overall, these events added two extra days to their one-week travel time, but it was well worth it for all the gold they would collect for completing these missions.

While on the road, Eleanor began telling the group about herself. How she grew up as a tomboy rather than trained as a noblewoman. She had always been more interested in handling a bow and sword then playing with dolls or looking pretty to attract lord such and such. In fact, it was the battlefield where she met her future husband Bryce Cousland. She told them many war stories and to the delight of most of the group, embarrassing tales on members of her family. Like the time Aveline was reprimanded by her teacher for sleeping in his class. She argued he was too boring and that she should have a mentor that could actually teach.

Eleanor also tried to use the time to reconnect with her distant, yet caring, adopted daughter Aveline. Although the reconnection was resulting in mostly a positive experience for the two, Aveline remained somewhat distant including details about her past. Eleanor explained that while on business her husband had found Aveline near the Jade Empire territory, to the east. She did not go into much detail as she said her husband was tight lipped about the circumstances and only said that Aveline needed help.

So, after nine days of travel, they made it to Denerim, a place of news and power, for it was the capital of Ferelden. The city was protected by a huge fort stories high, and walls that you could see miles away. Just inside the fortified front gates was a huge market district where a large number of merchants were hawking their merchandise from little tents or inside a few buildings within the district. These buildings were mainly used by two kinds businesses. Merchants that made their own goods, like Wade's Imperium, run by an emotionally stressed blacksmith; and those that sold expensive items or sold a huge amount of regularly shipped merchandise, like the Circle of Magi's Wonders of Thedas, which were often run by the tranquil.

However, it was not just the stores that made up the market district that mad it distinctive, but also the many other sights that gave it a homey robust view. One such sight was a huge Chantry that normally opened from dawn to dust, but was currently closed due to holding the funerals of soldiers lost in Ostagar, giving a sobered view for all those that came near it. The second was a huge tavern called the Gnawed Noble Tavern, a place where the nobility came to see "Who is the most pompous of them all," or that is how Eleanor, Aveline, and Alistair felt when they entered. Perhaps most importantly, the market was a place where all the legal and illegal mercenaries and guilds met. Groups that included the Black Stone Irregulars, the Mage's Collective, and the Chanter's Board were all congregated there, giving out jobs to those who know where to look.

It was a busy and bustling city, which they had absorbed in for a few minutes before the Warden group went to work. Bodahn took the horses and wagons to a stable while Leliana immediately wanted to hunt for Marjolaine. Almost in unison, the others disagreed that this was the time to hunt and kill Marjolaine.

In fact, Aveline was the one to point out the folly of the plan, "Marjolaine probably has set some sort of trap which we must plan to address. So let us deal with a few things in the market district, like Alistair's sister and Genitivi while you and Zevran scout out the location of Marjolaine and look around for possible traps and ambushes."

Leliana agreed as she and Zevran disappeared to the back alleyways and towards Marjolaine's hideout while the group went to Genitivi's house, only to find it locked and empty. Seeing Genitivi was not there, they decided to hit the Chantry for news. They talked to the chantry's curator, who was worried that the many relics in the Chantry were indeed genuine, while off to the right an old bat of a priest was singing the wrong version of the Chant of Light. She changed some of the words into food, like breast, ham, and roast. All the while, the curator droned on about relics for such a long time, Aveline decided that they had wasted enough time and now needed her to provide them with some useful information.

"We are sorry to hear that, but can you tell us where Genitivi is?"

"I don't know," the young female curator answered Aveline. "I do know his assistant Weylon left a few days ago and will return soon. I hope Genitivi's research bears fruit. I know the Ashes could very well be real, with all the research I have done they look to be the real thing."

"Thank you," Aveline stated before turning towards the group. "Looks like we will be here for a couple of days."

"Well, since we're here, can we visit my sister now?" Alistair asked hopefully.

"Yes, we'll make a stop before meeting up with Leliana," Aveline told Alistair, who smiled back at Aveline as he led them deeper into the market to his sister's house.

Scene II

Deep within the market, stood a broken down shack among buildings and tents, used primary for laundry services by the looks of it. It was Alistair's sister home and he stood outside nervously moving back and forth to klep from developing cold feet. He realized he could not do it alone, so he begged the others to come in with him. It did not take long for Shianni, Aveline and the others to agree out of interest or just to shut him up and they headed into the small shack.

Once inside, Alistair nervously called out, "Err… Hello?"

"Eh?" a redhead woman greeted Alistair. "You have linens to wash? I charge three bits on the bundle, you won't find better. And don't trust what that Natalia woman tells you either, she's foreign and she'll rob you blind."

"No, not exactly, um look… this may sound sort of strange. Are you Goldanna? If so, then-" Alistair started off, but Aveline cut him off.

"We actually were hoping that you take care of our bedrolls as well as our clothing," Aveline quickly stated as her eyes shift from a deep glow that seemed to examine the woman intently.

"What are you doing?" Alistair quietly asked.

"Preventing you from looking like a fool… as we can sense she is not your sister," Aveline quietly mumbled.

"Well, I can do bedrolls, but I charged per item rather than by the bundle. Bedrolls are harder to clean then even fancy clothing. They are wool and sometimes leather that I have to deal with," Goldanna explained.

"That's fine, Sten can you gather all our dirty clothing and bedrolls from the caravan?" Aveline asked the large qunari who looked cross.

"It shall be done Kadan," Sten acknowledge before going to retrieve their laundry.

"Thank you Sten," Aveline nodded to the giant before turning around to face Goldanna. "Mind if we talk while Sten comes back with the bundles."

"Um… sure but no tomfoolery while you're here!" Goldanna yelled at the small group.

"Don't need or plan too," Aveline stated, as she could not imagine what there was in the small house to be 'tomfoolery' about.

A quick glance can tell you that the family was poor. The house was very small and rundown with signs that too many people lived under one roof. Especially with only one bedroom holding seven bedrolls, and a main room that held not only a small kitchen but also a dining table supporting seven chairs with two additional chairs propped up against the wall. Overall, a common home of a family that barely makes ends meet. No one except the most desperate or deprive would mess or steal from them.

The house had little to spark one's interest but gave the group an excuse to move around and talk very quietly. "Aveline," Shianni whispered, "What do you mean she is not Alistair's sister?"

"We mean what we said," Aveline answered quietly. "She has no ties to Alistair, biological or otherwise."

"How can you tell?" Alistair asked in a quiet demanding voice, not sure that he wanted to believe Aveline.

"For one, her physical characteristics are so different from yours. Unlike your half brother, you two look nothing alike," Aveline explained. Aveline spoke the truth.

Goldanna was a short redhead woman with dark green eyes, had a dark complexion that was paled by constantly being indoors, and she had a pie-shaped face with thin cheekbones and a weak chin. While Alistair was a tall dirty blond, with brown eyes, light tanned skinned. He also had a very thin angular face and sturdy chin, very different in appearance. Obviously, Alistair's traits came from both sides, especially since Cailan was also a tall blond with pale skin, and a distinctly sturdy chin to go with his bony face and blue eyes. It was apparent that Cailan was related to Alistair while Goldanna did not appear to be.

"Well, maybe she got her looks from her father's family," Alistair tried to make an excuse.

"Alistair," Aveline sighed. "The second and more powerful reason is that she hasn't a single drop of elven blood while you Alistair are a first generation elf slash human hybrid. That is why you resemble a human more than other half-breeds do. Most people do not realize such half-breeds are rare and result only from the mating of hybrids or a hybrid and an elf."

"Are you so sure?" Alistair asked, still hopping desperately that Goldanna was his sister, for if that was a lie, then everything he thought he knew about heritage, except possibly his father was a lie too.

"Unlike what the Chantry tries to make people believe, blood magic is not always evil," Aveline had explained to the group. "The Tevinter Imperium has used it for healing or as the basis for developing new healing techniques. One particular technique derived from blood magic was used to identify infections within the blood of a specific person. It could also be used to have a feel of the genealogy of the person you're sensing."

"You use blood magic?" Wynne asked, voicing her concerns as well as the concerns of other members in the group.

"In context, no, otherwise all healing spells would be illegal. Besides, we rarely, if ever use the darker blood magic that the Circle and the Chantry forbid. What this technique involves draws on the specific person's mana found saturating the air around them to perceive a person's genetic makeup or as you called it, bloodlines. That is how we and the Imperium can tell if a person is sick or tainted, what race they are, and what are the blood ties linking a person to others," Aveline explained to calm Wynne down.

"If you are sure that Goldanna is not my sister, than this may not belong to me and I should return this," Alistair stated while holding up an amulet, one that Aveline and Wynne immediately recognized.

Aveline shook her head, "We don't believe that belongs to Goldanna's mother. We recognize it and we are telling you that is most likely your mother's amulet, not hers."

"Maybe your right, but I still need to know for sure," Alistair stated.

"A word of warning," Aveline's mother Eleanor stated to advise Alistair. "She is very poor and may lie about her mother owning any jewelry. Once you give it to her, she may just to sell it on the street. I've seen servants do this from time to time, mostly low paid servants." Eleanor mumbled the last part.

"You really think she would?" Alistair asked in shock.

"Alistair, I can speak from experience, she is very poor, and of course she would do something like that. Plus, I don't want to accuse her of anything, but she gives off a vibe that suggests she is a gold digging harlot," Shianni explained as she glared at the woman who was eyeing Alistair like a piece of meat.

"Then what do you recommend I do?" Alistair asked.

"Just ask about it subtly and I will help you with that," Shianni suggested to her lover.

Alistair nodded and went to talk to Goldanna with Shianni while Aveline and the group stayed behind to talk. "So, what is so special about that amulet that got you two slack jawed?" Morrigan asked.

Aveline sighed as she pulled out a single gold and silver ring. It was an enchanted ring, she had found in the Tower of Magi. It had the same carved holly symbol of Andraste found on Alistair's amulet. Eleanor was the first to connect the two symbols with what Aveline meant, "Alistair's mother was a mage."

"Not just any mage," Aveline corrected while ushering Wynne to continue.

"The Ring of Power was given to the Mages in Lake Calenhad of Ferelden," Wynne explained. "The Holly Amulet of Defense was given to the Mages in Monsimmard of Orlais."

There was silence as Eleanor stated what everyone thought, "Dear maker, now everything fits into place. For its one thing to discover that King Maric had a relationship with an elf. It is another to find out she was an Orlesian elven mage. It could destroy Maric's image to much of the nobility. No wonder they developed elaborate schemes to keep it a secret. Even if it meant that the child must be lied too and hide him in plain sight."

Aveline nodded in agreement as she mumbled, "We sure hope Arl Eamon is ready to deal with a young man who will not take kindly that he was lied to for so many years."

Scene III

It was not long before the group had moved outside the little house, with Alistair obviously becoming very angry. He discovered Goldanna had absolutely no connection to him, but she was also a harlot who cared little for her dead mother and indeed would do anything for money. It was lucky for her that Sten returned when he did, as Alistair was about to blow his top from Goldanna's ranting about her life and her lack of concern about anyone or anything. Once they paid half for her services, they left for Gnawed Noble Tavern to some rooms they acquired for the night. Once they were alone and after Alistair had calmed down, Aveline and Wynne explained their theory to Alistair. He was thoroughly stunned to hear their belief about his true heritage.

"Why would Arl Eamon lie to me about my mother?" Alistair asked in a begging tone.

"Alistair, humans are selfish creatures and Eamon is no different," Aveline explained. "Maybe not to the level as Goldanna, but he is selfish when it comes to his country. He wanted to protect Maric's image and prevent any civil unrest that may harm Ferelden. He is looking out for his best interest, which is tied to Radcliffe and Ferelden's interest. Perhaps that is something you should consider doing too."

"You think I should be selfish too?" Alistair asked.

"Alistair, you need to look out for yourself," Shianni told Alistair bluntly before Aveline could mutter a word. "You can't save anyone if you can't save yourself first. Otherwise, you could die and nothing will change for the better. I want you to think for yourself and do what you want, instead of what others want."

Alistair nodded as he silently mumbled, "I'll need to think this over."

"We'll, since you are thinking it over, why don't you and Shianni stay here with Shale. Our resident golem seems quite happy scaring the maids and waitress found in this tavern," Aveline stated as Morrigan watched in amusement as Shale emitted a low growl to scare any passerby that came close.

Shianni nodded as Aveline's group left the tavern. They left Alistair to think about his future, Ranger to wander around looking for any stray tasty morsels, and Shale to glower menacingly at all the maids. Shianni stayed at the Alistair's side silently comforting him, while the others moved to help Leliana with her clash against Marjolaine, hopping Leliana did not do anything rash in her anger towards her ex-mentor.

Scene IV

It did not take long for the group to arrive at Marjolaine's hideout to find it was still intact. The building was small and seemingly indistinguishable building from the many other buildings on the dock, and left alone by the human and elf that were tempted to burn it to the ground. However, Leliana patience won out as she and Zevran stalked the build from the shadows before calling over the group once the two rogues spotted them.

Once they the group was at their side, Aveline asked Leliana, "What are we dealing with?"

"Take a look," Leliana stated while handling Aveline a handheld spyglass.

Looking through the spyglass, Aveline noticed that the front was protected by two chevaliers, heavily armored knights from Orlais, all armed to the teeth. They were lined up perfectly to be snipe by an archer through the windows.

Aveline felt it was suspicious so she asked, "Any explosive traps found?"

"No," Leliana answered Aveline. "But when Zevran and I scouted the place and we found at least two more chevaliers, in addition to two apostate mages. Knowing Marjolaine, those two men are probably pawns she used to determine the enemy's strength. After they die, she is going to talk to us before sending her men to deal with us. She also knows we are here. She must have noticed Zevran or me scouting the place but she hasn't run out the back entrance. She is probably hopping I am coming in the front. That is probably her plan to kill me."

"Well, let's not disappoint her," Aveline said with a slight smirk. She then ordered Zevran, Morrigan, and Sten to hit the back to make sure Marjolaine did not escape.

The trio nodded and quietly made their way towards the back of the building. While the trio slipped around to the back, Eleanor and Leliana lined up their shots on the knights before letting their arrows go. The armored knights only had the warning of broken glass before the arrow lodged into their throats as they fell to the ground, suffocating from their own blood. As the knights fell, Aveline's group had rushed into building and reached the main room just as the knights drew their last breathe. Once they were all gathered in the room, Leliana took point and opened a second door that led to the main room of the building. Leliana quickly raised her bow when she spied Marjolaine waiting to greet them.

"Leliana! So lovely to see you again, my dear," Marjolaine said with a wide smile. She stood in a room with a backdrop of her stolen collection of art and books whose bindings glittered.

A show casing to make the opponent get distracted from the woman, but Aveline was not distracted. Instead, Aveline took the time to critically examined Marjolaine. Marjolaine was nothing short of beautiful, with her wavy brown hair and sleek, elegant, gold noblewoman clothing. She was a beautiful, yet deadly flower, with her golden daggers on her waistband and her personal Dragon Thorn Long Bow on her back. A long bow that was her deadliest weapon with ruins carved into it to increase its strength and the damage of arrows, while increasing the user's aim, willpower, and cunning.

Most would be intimidated, but Leliana was not intimidated or willing to talk friendly when she snarled, "Spare me the pleasantries. I know you're-"

Not wanting to hear the rant, Marjolaine interrupted Leliana to change subjects, "Oh, you must excuse the shabby accommodations… I try to be a good host, but you see what I have to work with? This country smells like a wet dog everywhere. I cannot get the smell out. Even now it is in my hair, my clothes… ugh."

Aveline notice that as Marjolaine talked, she had subtlety looked at the door at the left that led to the kitchen/exit, and at the door to the right that led to her bedroom. So, Aveline decided to get to business while Leliana lowered her bow and arrow.

"Why did you send those assassins after Leliana?" Aveline bluntly asked.

"So business-like, your companion is, not at all in the manner that I thought an abomination should act," Marjolaine commented but Leliana wanted to get straight to the point.

"You framed me, had me caught and tortured. I thought that in Ferelden, I would be free of you, but it seems I am not. What happened to make you hate me so? Why do you want me dead?"

"Dead?" Marjolaine asked in mocked shock. "Nonsense, I know you, my Leliana. I know what you are capable of. Four, five men… you can dispatch easily. They were just sent to give you cause to come to me, and see, here you are."

Leliana was not convinced as she growled, "Stop toying with us. What are you up to, Marjolaine? Why are you in Ferelden?"

"In truth. You have knowledge that you can use against me. For my own safety, I cannot let you be," Marjolaine admitted before asking questions that reveal a completely new level of paranoia. "Did you think I did not know where you were? Did you think I would not watch my Leliana? 'What is she up to?' I thought. 'The quiet life, the peasant clothes, hair ragged and messy like a boy, unlike the braid and combed hair she used to wear… this is not her,' I concluded.

"You were planning something,' I told myself. So I watched… but no letters were sent, no messages, you barely spoke to anyone. Clever, Leliana, very clever. You almost had me fooled, but then you left the Chantry to join this group so suddenly. And not just to anyone, but to team up with Aveline the Black Demon. A woman that had personally killed off so many of my own clients and contacts found within Thedas. So what conclusion should I draw? You tell me."

"You think I left because of you? You think I had some plan for revenge. You are insane! Paranoid!" Leliana accused Marjolaine.

"Not everything is about you, Marjolaine. We didn't know any of the men that we killed were connected to you. And Leliana is more concerned about the Blight then killing you," Aveline explained.

"Oh, is that what you think?" Marjolaine asked. "You may have spoken the truth about yourself, but if I were you, I would believe nothing she says, not one word. She will use you. You look at her and you see a simple girl-a friend, trusting and warm. It is an act."

"I am not you, Marjolaine," Leliana argued. "I left because I didn't want to become you."

"Ah, but you are me," Marjolaine countered Leliana's argument, "you cannot escape it. No one will understand you the way I do, because we are one and the same." Marjolaine smile grew even wider as she continue to rant, "Do you know why you were a master manipulator, Leliana? It is because you enjoy the game; you revel in the power it gives you."

"We trust Leliana, no matter what you say," Aveline countered.

"Thank you," Leliana said while she gave a small tear of happiness before turning too Marjolaine. "You will not threaten me or my friends again, Marjolaine. I want you out of my life, forever."

"She won't stop chasing you if you let her live," Aveline advised Leliana. "And you cannot let her get away for all the crimes she committed against you and many others."

Leliana hesitated for moment, before she readily agreed with Aveline, "You've caused too much pain for too many, Marjolaine. It ends here!"

"And you think you can kill me like that?" Marjolaine asked mockingly. "I made you Leliana. I can destroy you just as easily."

"Let's see you try!" Leliana yelled before she stretched her arrow back and then let it lose, and the battle had begun.

It started with Marjolaine evading Leliana's arrow before charging at her. The two other doors opened to reveal a chevalier and an apostate in each room. However, the ones coming from the kitchen were soon dispatched by Zevran getting the drop on the apostate, while Morrigan in her bear form, teamed up with Sten to take care of the armored knight. After a few bashing/slashing moves, the knight was eventually killed by Morrigan swatting the man into Sten's sword.

The second apostate mage was dispatched by Aveline with her spell Mana Clash, while the second armored knight was being pinned down by Eleanor's arrows and Wynne's water and plant spells. Eleanor and Wynne were not doing much damage against the man's armor and shield. However, it did not matter in the long run as Sten moved in for the kill.

Back with the fight between Marjolaine and Leliana, Leliana soon found herself on the defensive with her bow being a shield against Marjolaine's daggers. The fight continued for a few minutes until Marjolaine caught the bow within her two daggers and then, snapped the bow into pieces. Leliana watched in silent shock and horror as her broken bow splintered in front of her eyes as it slowly slipped from her fingers. Marjolaine used Leliana's shocked state to punch the young woman in the face before she delivered a kicked in her stomach. Leliana fell to the ground, doubled over in pain as Marjolaine stood over with a mocking smile. Marjolaine was about to strike Leliana down, when Aveline used Slam, to send Marjolaine flying into a nearby wall.

Marjolaine quickly recovered and closed in to strike at Aveline at speeds Aveline barely kept up. So fast, Aveline was barely able to hold her off with her swords as Marjolaine proved to be an expert duelist. She quickly got under a novice's guard and ready to strike a lethal blow against Aveline, but luck was with the mage. With quick reflexes, Aveline hit Marjolaine with an overpower Typhoon Wind to send Marjolaine tumbling away from her to allow her to regroup.

Marjolaine then rolled to her feet to engaged Zevran. He came out of the shadows to strike Marjolaine down but soon found himself in a duel with the woman that trained Leliana. Unlike Aveline, Zevran was an expert duelist and made Marjolaine sweat as they fought as the two danced to the beat of the clang in their blades. The two dueled at a pace that it became impossible for Zevran's companions to provide a helping hand to the crow turned ally. He was on his own and so they moved away from the duelists as the two never stayed in one spot and never separated. They evenly matched each other strike for block, block for strike, dodge for sweep, and sweep for doge.

As the two dueled, Marjolaine noticed his footwork and concluded how to win this duel. It took her awhile to realize Zevran was a power user when it comes to attack. A power user keeps their feet on the ground for most of fight when it comes to standard strikes and defense to parry off attacks. They also know to give a leap dash for their powerful attacks to create maximum damage.

Zevran hide it well, but once Marjolaine saw it, she proceeded to take advantage of Zevran's style. So when he tried to dash, she fell to the ground, kicked his feet from under him, sending him tumbling to the ground. As he fell down, Marjolaine brought her blades together, and slashed Zevran through his leather armor. It created deeps wounds on his chest and legs that made him cry out in pain as he fell to the ground. Zevran was soon out of the fight, and he now had to pray that someone would save him.

His prays were answered and Marjolaine's victory was short lived, as Morrigan used Pull spell to pull the woman towards Morrigan in her human form. The Pull spell brought Marjolaine in close. Once Marjolaine was in range, Morrigan unleash a storm of lightening onto the woman. Marjolaine screamed in pain, but quickly recovered to strike at Morrigan's hand that gripped her staff. Morrigan screamed as she let go of her staff and lost concentration on the spell, leaving her at Marjolaine mercy.

Marjolaine grabbed Morrigan and held her in place, planning to slit her throat when she felt a blade dug deep into her back. She turned her head to see she was struck by a pissed Leliana, with her two daggers pushed into the order woman's body as far as the blade could go. Satisfied the older bard got the point; Leliana pulled out one of the daggers out of Marjolaine's back. She held it up to her throat as Morrigan escaped from Marjolaine's gripped as the young mage backed away.

There was a piercing silence as everyone watched to see what Leliana would do. Only the sound of the last knight being beheaded by Sten broke the silence. Marjolaine weakly turned her head slightly to look Leliana in eye to give Leliana a small smile as she coughed out, "I guess (cough) dying this way (cough) isn't so bad (cough), aye my sweet Leliana (cough)."

Those would be Marjolaine's last words as Leliana slit the woman's throat. The master had died in the apprentice's hands, leaving only a corpse that Leliana had slowly let go as it slid onto the ground. Time seem to stop as the group quietly checked on each other as Leliana stood over Marjolaine's lifeless body in shock. Aveline approached Leliana as she used Group Heal to heal most of the group's injuries while Wynne treated Zevran's wounds that were more serious.

As Aveline walked over to Leliana, Leliana began mumbling, "She's dead. She's dead because of me." Aveline quietly wrapped her arms around Leliana to give a quite comfort as she continued to mumble, "I need some time to think, away from all this."

Aveline nodded and bent down to pick up Marjolaine's bow before handing it to Leliana. "Here, take this. You need it more than a dead woman." Leliana nodded and hugged the bow before Aveline told Leliana what to do, "Rest at the Gnawed Noble Tavern marked on the map. We will talk there, later when you are ready."

Leliana nodded numbly and walked out of the building before frantically running towards the Market District. Once Leliana was out of sight, Aveline turned to the group to bark out some orders, "Take anything of value to make it look like a robbery. Once done, burn the house and the corpses. We don't want even the blood stains to show evidence that we or that woman, Marjolaine was ever here!"

The others quickly responded and summarily went to work while Aveline stared in the direction of the fleeing Leliana.

Scene V

Much to Leliana's relief, it was mostly quiet in Gnawed Noble's Tavern. When she arrived, she heard Alistair talking to Shianni about how Aveline and Shianni were right about the need to take charge of his life and start thinking about what he wanted and not let others control it. Shianni was so happy to hear the declaration that she rewards him with a kiss that caused them both to blush like schoolgirls. Now, Leliana began to giggle at the display, having done similar and sometimes more passionate things in public when the situation required it.

However, she stopped when the couple got even more passionate, and went into their room for privacy. She thanked everything holly that the walls were so thick to hold back most of the sound of their passionate relationship. Of course, she also cursed everything else for not making the wall next to her thick enough to prevent her from hearing the loud moan of their orgasms or Shianni's screaming out Alistair's name. The sounds went on once for an hour or two. Very impressive, especially as Shianni admitted she was a virgin and Alistair was definitely a virgin as he grew-up in a monastery, and there were no women in the Wardens until Aveline and Shianni joined.

Once the lovers were done with each other's first time experience, Leliana took the time to think in silence. Going over her confrontation with Marjolaine, she could not believe how much of a fool she was for not realizing that Marjolaine was using her. She was a tool to be thrown away when she became too independent or useless to Marjolaine's needs. She actually let a tear roll down her cheek as she realized the signs were always there but she had ignored them.

As she ignored the outside world while deep in thought, she didn't notice someone walk in to the room and wrap her arms around her. "Are you alright Leliana?" The stoic yet gentle voice of Aveline Wolf Oracle asked the troubled girl.

Leliana looked into Aveline silted eyes to see something different. They were not eyes filled with wisdom beyond human understanding, but rather eyes filled with so much concern that Leliana did not have the heart to lie to, "I'm will be fine, I was just thinking."

"About what?" Aveline asked quietly.

"That she never really trusted me," Leliana admitted before she explained her fears to Aveline, about how Marjolaine was just using her and may never have trusted her. "It… It hurts to realize that I never really knew her," Leliana almost cried when she spoke those finale words.

"Maybe you did but didn't want to admit it," Aveline suggested to Leliana.

"I knew she was ruthless, but I didn't know how far she would go," Leliana explained herself. "She was self-serving, cruel… she used people, then discarded them, but that's how she survived in the life she led." Leliana then stammered, "W-what if she's right. What if we're the same, I… I should just have stayed in the Chantry."

"She would have attacked you there eventually," Aveline had pointed out.

"Maybe, but that is not the point. I was a different person there," Leliana stated. "I forgot my life as a bard while I was in the cloister. I felt safe. I didn't have to watch my back all the time. Suspicion is what made Marjolaine the person she was. Don't you see? It ruined her; it will ruin me too. It's already happened. When I killed her, I… I enjoyed it. Seeing her dead gave me satisfaction."

"Leliana, you're only human. Don't punish yourself," Aveline told Leliana.

"But that is no reason to rejoice over her death. That is what she would do and I don't want that," Leliana continue to explain. "What we're doing… what we've done, hunted men down, killed them, and part of me loves it. It invigorates me and this scares me. I… I feel myself slipping."

"You're not slipping," Aveline started, making Leliana believe that she was comforting her while keeping her on the path of light. Leliana would be shocked when Aveline took another path, "This is who you are. You're not someone that stands by and allows injustice to escape. You're not someone who will allow others to fight your battles. You believe that 'Some people deserve to be assassinated,' as Zevran would say. You understand that sometimes it takes the art of a spy as well as a bard to win the day. Don't deny it, embrace it, and never lose what you believe is right, for that is all we can do in the end."

Leliana was quiet throughout the whole conversation, asking herself if Aveline was right. She tried to deny it at first that she went to the Chantry for peace. However, she realized that was a lie. She did not find peace at the Chantry. All she found was boredom. In fact, being on the road with Aveline had made her feel more alive than spending an eternity hiding in the Chantry.

Aveline sensed it as she gave Leliana one final push, "You know we are right, this is what you are and where you belong."

Leliana at this point did not need any more convincing, "You're right. The world was made beautiful, but it was also made to be dangerous. To really experience it, I have to embrace this, not… not hide away in some nunnery."

"We're glad you realize this," Aveline stated with a smile.

"Sometimes it takes another to show us the truths we hide from ourselves," Leliana stated. "You know, when I was given that vision, I didn't know where it would lead me. But faith has rewarded me, I found you."

"We're glad your path led you here too," Aveline stated with a small smile.

"You don't know how it makes me feel to hear you say that," Leliana smiled. "But now it's getting late. I think I might turn in early. I can't help thinking about how soft and warm my bed is. You're welcome to join me, of course. Andraste says we must share our blessings."

"Well, when someone as beautiful as you state that, no man or woman can deny such a request," Aveline stated, while silently putting up a silence spell.

"Good, now come with me, before I lose my patience," Leliana had ordered Aveline.

The two soon joined in passion, all the while, Leliana thanked everything that was holly for a silence spells.

Scene VI

Silence prevailed as Aveline lay in bed with Leliana in her arms. Earlier, after their passion played out and exhaustion took Leliana, Aveline took the time to explain what else had transpired that day. She explained how the group spent the day collecting gold for an odd job and finishing two other jobs given to them by the various guilds. One was notifying various apprentices around the market that their apprenticeship was terminated by the Circle of Mag. The second was breaking the news to the two widows that their husbands would not return home. After the money was collected, it was decided as a group, Alistair was forbidden to give bad news since he seemed too often to get hurt relaying bad news.

It brought a smile hearing Aveline tell jokes and her adventures until Leliana just could not stay away. She quietly went to sleep embraced by her lover. A lover that began to comb Leliana's hair while she slept, thinking back to when her mother confronted her with such a gesture, and to the burning of Marjolaine's body.

Flashback

Aveline watched in controlled glee as all that remained of Marjolaine was a pile of burning ash. She was so enamored by the fire that she did not notice Eleanor until she was right behind her. "Yes mother?" Aveline asked.

"Why did you manipulate Leliana to kill Marjolaine?" Eleanor asked, obviously a certain old lady blabbed to the old middle age woman. "You knew this would harm her. So why make that sweet girl go through it?"

Aveline sighed before stating, "People like Marjolaine allow their greed and fear to rule them. She would never leave Leliana alone, and we wanted Leliana to realize this and not be afraid to eliminate such a threat when she faced it."

"And so you planned it, to have a fight break out and then have Leliana kill Marjolaine after confessing why she went after her," Eleanor accused Aveline.

"Yes, except the part about Leliana killing Marjolaine," Aveline admitted. "We actually planned that either us or someone else perform the killing blow to lessen the pain. But not all plans go exactly the way we wanted. But in the end, it doesn't matter. She will get over Marjolaine's death and be what she is, and we get what we wanted, Marjolaine dead."

Aveline expected many things from her mother after that answer, and she was not disappointed when she was slapped hard enough to leave a red mark. "How could you?" Eleanor asked. "How could you be so casually talk about manipulating that poor girl to kill her former master?"

Aveline sighed before answering, "Do you know why there have been very few fusions between human, spirits, demons and gods?" Aveline asked and Eleanor shook her head 'no.' "It is because that while it combines the best between entities, it also combines the worst. We are a very caring creature that would do things for the sake of all life, but we are also a cold heartless bitch that conspires to destroy empires for the sake of progress of all life. You may not like this, but if we have to manipulate our comrades to protect them, to destroy a city to save Ferelden, or even if we have to burn Ferelden for the sake of all Thedas, we would do it without hesitation, without fear, and without a care. For we are what we are meant to be, a hero and sometimes a villain."

Eleanor was angry, so angry she bluntly asked, "Are you so selfish that you took away Leliana's chance to make a decision for herself?"

"You misunderstand us," Aveline stated to Eleanor. "She always had a choice. True, we planned to kill Marjolaine today, but Leliana chose to listen to us when we advised her to kill Marjolaine. If she let her go, we would have probably killed her later in secret had she escaped." Aveline then smiled. "We are willing to do anything to protect you, but we also always respect one's choice."

Eleanor looked at her daughter in shock. "So you're selfless when it comes to free will."

"No," Aveline answered Eleanor quickly. "We just believe everyone should have a right to chose, even if it would be better to make the choice for them." Eleanor was silent as Aveline watched Marjolaine's bones turned to ash.

End Flashback

As Aveline combed Leliana's hair, Aveline silently whispered, "We will always protect you, our sweet Leliana."

However, she forgot one simple question when she said this. Who protects the protector from the darkest of men?

**Please review so my reading population will understand Aveline's adventures. Also, review if you want to offer a remake similar to note six or something funny, or opinion on whether a quest should be cut or added for the Grey Wardens to do in Denerim. I plan to have the Crime Wave and the Trial Crows Missions added at some point but eliminated were the Last Request and Favors for Certain Interested Parties. The others are still up in the air, so remember, your review matters.**

**Author Notes**

**1) I need an excuse for the Grey Warden group to stay in Denerim for a couple of days to do some missions that effect the party and there long term missions. So I created the problem of Genitivi's 'assistant' not being available at the moment but she would return in a couple of days.**

**2) I didn't want Marjolaine's hideout to be so close to the entrance of the city for I felt that would be too convenient. So, I decided to put it closer inside the city, near the river, that way if Marjolaine thinks she was too exposed, she could retreat into the city until things quieted down, perhaps fleeing by ship.**

**3) I always had trouble accepting that Goldanna was Alistair's half sister, and not just because of her attitude. In Dragon Age, they implied she was sent away to keep quiet about Maric's bastard child. However, if that was the case, why not keep her in Redcliffe and well paid so she is less inclined to tell everyone Maric has a bastard child. Heck, there is even the option of just making her disappear, but they didn't. **

**Thanks to the books with twitter confirming Fiona is Alistair's mother, I now believe Goldanna's mother was used to hide the fact Alistair is the child of a Grey Warden Orlesian mage. Goldanna was used as a cover if Alistair ever took the throne. It also explained Loghain's comment of putting an Orlesian puppet on the throne. Of course, this is just a theory that can be proven or disproven easily, but I am going to run with that theory for I like it.**

**4) Aveline's Bloodline technique is an old skill with several weaknesses: she needs to be relaxed to use it, can only concentrate on one person at a time, and there mustn't be a bloodletting or magical battle in the area within days. So she can't use it as a scouting technique.**

**5) I never understood why or how Marjolaine had qunari guards and unchained mages part of her security, so I replace them with chevaliers and apostate mages.**

**6) I am not going to write Lemons at this time for I am not sure my story needs it and the chapter is long enough as it is. However, if anyone wants to try for Shianni and Alistair or Aveline and Leliana, they are welcome too and if I like it, I will post as an omake in one of the following chapters.**

**7) Aveline by no means is good. She wishes for things like freedom and a brighter future. However, she is not afraid to walk in the dark to achieve her goals for humanity.**


	22. Chapter 22: The Grey Fox and the Crows

Dragon Age Abomination's Origins

Chapter 22: The Grey Fox and the Crows

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bioware, who owns Dragon Age for I am not a computer designer, a writer or an evil CEO. Now, read and review while I'm in the fetal position, crying. On a side note, happy holidays for all the holidays taking place in December. **Spoiler: Aveline is no cheater.

**Beta Reader: Albert**

**Last Update: 10/31/2014**

Scene I

It was early morning in Denerim, as the Grey Wardens and their companions gathered around to eat a breakfast fit for a king. That in itself was ironic, for the food was prepared by an abomination with a Witch of the Wild's help and one of the people eating the food was the bastard son of a king. They were enjoying their meal until a frighten guard ran out of her room. She yelled at the tavern innkeeper, "Lady's Sophia's valuables were stolen. We need to find them or Arl Howe will take our heads."

"You mean take your head. I can't be held accountable for theft in an occupied room," the innkeeper pointed out. "Beside, when you report that the Grey Fox robbed your mistress's valuables, I'm sure the nobility will show you a little bit of mercy."

The guard only sighed in acceptance before she slumped as she dragged her feet to get a carrier pigeon to inform her mistress she was robbed. As she _sulked_ away, the innkeeper was confronted by his guest that demanded answers. So he took an intimidating posture to quiet down the guest before he answered his guest at once, "Yes, we are sure the Grey Fox struck this area. He left his calling card burnt on the wall. No, this is not a scam. We are not sure when he broke in. No, he seemed to have only robed Lady Sophia's room. It is probably not related to the robed maid in the market district that the Hound News reported. Yes, I will be here to answer any more questions."

While the innkeeper was answering a dozen or more questions, the Grey Warden group was having their own conversation. "Who is Sophia?" Alistair asked Eleanor, who groaned at the name.

"Sophia is a noblewoman tart that seems to be able to quickly worm her way into the good graces and become attached to men, especially rich men in power," Eleanor answered as she scanned a small piece of parchment called the Hound News, the local newspaper of Denerim. "And it seems to be her newest target is our favorite person, Rendon Howe."

"I can't believe that the Shadow Fox was here," Leliana commented before she realized the implication of the news. "Hey Aveline, since you don't sleep for another two to three days, you probably were awake during the time of the robbery. Did you see anything?"

"Why would I spend my night here while everyone was sleeping? Watching people sleep for hours gets boring after a while," Aveline stated with Shale nodded in agreement. "We usually kill time by taking a walk by under moonlit night, making potions or trying to improve my physical skills. Sorry to disappoint you Leliana."

"I guess I didn't think, I bet it would be interesting to see two modern folk heroes meet each other," Shianni commented.

"Yes, we're sure that would be interesting," Aveline commented offhandedly. "But, we have more pressing concerns then what ifs. We need to see if Genitivi or his assistant is back, getting our cleaned clothing back, and finally picking-up another quest from the three guilds. They said yesterday that they should have a few more quests ready today, and we could use the gold to buy new equipment and runes while were here."

Everyone but Shianni and Leliana nodded in acceptance at Aveline's answer while the two were more than confused. In fact, the two young women were bewildered as to why Aveline was interested in anything but the Grey Fox. However, like the rest of the group, they shrugged it off content to complete the tasked missions.

Scene II

After finding that for a second day no one was home at Genitivi's home, they had decided to see if they could get some missions from the Black Stone Irregular liaison found in Gnawed Noble Tavern, the Chantry's Board in front of the Chantry, and the Circle of Magi located in a dark alleyway in the Market district. Some of the missions they would not be able to complete until they gained access to the Palace District, such as finding a templar who had disappeared in the place district. However, there still were plenty of missions, so the group decided to do what they could in the market district before they headed to the Elven Alienage to not only complete some mission, but to do something one Warden wanted to do, see her family.

During these missions, Aveline accidently bumped into a pudgy man named Slim Couldry that she apologized to with a suspicious smile. The man accepted it, said it was all right and left the group before they started to tackle their missions. Some missions were as simple as relaying a note from the Blackstone Irregulars to a nobleman's agent found around Denerim, including one in the market district. Other missions were more lucrative, such as one from the Collective to find homes belonging to relatives of blood mages, two within the district. From there, they smeared a vial of goat's blood on the door to say, 'We know where you live, so change your ways or the law will be informed.'

Once the missions in the Market District were completed, the group decided to stop by the entrance to Alienage. However, they stopped short when they noticed that Aveline had disappeared. "Where did the Freaky One disappear to?" Shale asked.

The answer came by surprise from behind Shale. "We were in the Wonders of Thedas picking-up some potion ingredients." Shale and the group jumped in surprise before turning around to see Aveline staring at them. "At least at first, when some woman named Ser Nancine erupted into a coughing fit. We decided to examine her and treat her, and she rewarded us with some gold for it."

"I know a Ser Nancine," Eleanor commented. "She didn't happen to be a nasty little woman who likes expensive swords."

"Sound likes her," Aveline stated with a frown. "We were almost tempted to lie to her and tell her she had the plague but decided against it. Instead, we settled by making her strip in the shop to give her a better examination."

"You had her stripped?" Leliana asked in shock.

"It was hard to examine her skin and heart rate through all that armor," Aveline stated offhandedly. "Besides, she was nothing to look at and her attitude was a major turn off."

Leliana nodded at the answer, even if she felt a little insecure about where this conversation going where she thought it was going. So she was very thankful when Shianni change subjects and ushered them to the Alienage. It was suppose to a simple plan to return home. It turned out to be anything but simple as a city guard in silver armor stopped them.

"By order of the new Teyrn of Denerim, no one is to enter the Alienage."

"Arl… I mean Teyrn Howe wants to keep people out. I wonder why?" Eleanor asked with suspicion and hint of anger. She hoped the Hound News was wrong about Howe being Teyrn of Denerim along with a few other pieces of land he now owns, like her home. She had hoped, but she hopped for too much as the guard confirmed her fears.

"There has been an outbreak in the Alienage," the guard answered uncaringly, as Shianni gasped in horror. "The knife-ears are dying by the scores and the Teyrn sealed them in to prevent the disease from affecting the rest of us. It's a mess in there. When things are cleared of dead knife ears and put to order, the gates will be reopened."

Shianni felt the news was a slap to her face as she backed up, tears starting to form to the point the board guard began to take notice, "Eh, why are you crying little girl." He showed general concern until he noticed the pointed ears. He then formed a lecherous grin as he stated, "Ah, you have family in there, don't you? Don't worry; I'm sure I can help you forget about this little tragedy."

As the guard chuckled, Alistair snapped and punched the guard so hard that he broke the guard's nose. Before the guard could scream, Aveline used the Sleep Spell on the guard to knock the man out quickly. Aveline ushered the group away just before she gave one final gift by casting the spell Nightmare on the man. The spell worked well in giving the man such horrible dreams that he thrashed around, throwing punching and even hitting himself. By the time he awoke, he sported many bruises, while an angry Sergeant leaned over him, with a black eye given to him by the guard's right hook. He made cringed as his commander yelled at him, while the Wardens were nowhere in sight.

Some distance away, Alistair tried to comfort the woman he loved, "It's alright, everything will be alright."

"I know it will be. We have weathered such outbreaks before," Shianni commented. "But it feels wrong not being there to help my family."

"If you can't help them in there, then the least you can do is help them by stopping the Blight," Wynne commented and Shianni gave a weak nod yes, as they moved elsewhere within the city.

Scene III

It was a long day for the Warden's group. Shianni used the missions as a way to distract herself from the fact that her family was in danger, if not dead and she could not even do anything. Even if all she could do was comfort her surviving family. She desperately took out her frustration on the lawless as they scoured the city, eliminating bandits, finding noblemen's spokesmen to thank them for contributing to the Irregulars, and smearing goat's blood on two more houses. In fact, the only missions they could not complete was recruiting an elf from the Alienage and talking to one noble's spokesmen in the Alienage for the Irregulars.

They also found some unique missions and opportunities from an unlikely source they found in the market district. Missions that Shianni, Zevran, Shale, Aveline and Leliana completed while keeping some of the other members away since these would not be the most popular of missions. It started when Zevran spotted a store owned by a man named Cesar while they ran milk run missions. The store sold ingredients for poisons and traps along with actual poisons and traps, everything that would make an assassin happy to pay good gold and silver for.

From there, Shianni had an enlightening conversation with a Master Ignacio about the brewing troubles in Ferelden, and the constant conflict in Antiva. She enjoyed her talk and thanked him for the time and was about to leave but was caught off guard when the man said from behind said, "Luck be with you, Warden."

The startled lass turned around to confront them and saw he was gone. It was then that Zevran began to curse up a storm. He thought the man looked familiar and it finally dawned on him they were talking to a master of one of many different Crow's houses that make up Antiva. This made him gulp as it could mean more than one Crow House was after them. He advised that they be on guard after Morrigan gave a few snide comments about Zevran not being particularly useful if he could not identify one of the Crow's masters, but even he only knew a few personally.

They remained on guard as a few minutes later a messenger appeared with a note asking to meet Master Ignacio in the Gnawed Noble Tavern. He wished to discuss a potential job with the group. Seeing no harm in going, Shianni took point without Wynne, Eleanor, Sten and Aveline. The first two were left behind, as they would not agree to the mission and Sten agreed to keep Wynne and Eleanor busy. Aveline on the other hand just disappeared again, much to Leliana's dismay and worry. So with the group assembled, they went inside and immediately went to the designated room. A room that was held two Crows standing guard while Ignacio was waiting for them like a merchant ready to sell them a deal.

"You're here about the note?" The middle age bald man in fancy armor asked and Shianni nodded. "Maybe we have some things we can talk about."

"Just see the conversation stays civil. If it is a trap-" Zevran started to threaten, but was interrupted by Master Ignacio, who did not feel the least bit threaten.

"Zevran, is it? You are Taliesin's responsibility. Other Crows may try to kill you, but in my eyes, you're already dead. So you are of no significance to me. But the Wardens that are here, they are of a great interest to me."

"Oh, I feel so special being under the interest of someone who tried to kill us," Alistair said sarcastically.

"I can't stress enough that I wasn't hired to do anything. An associate was, and he's failed-and failed badly," Ignacio explained to the group.

"I'd like to see you do better," Zevran snapped at the master.

"Do you take me for a fool?" Ignacio asked in anger. "That's a contract I'd never take, especially since the fact that Aveline the Black Demon travels with them. Have you forgotten what happen to the last Master and his house that went after her? Ahem." Ignacio growled before he calmed down to state, "A client can always hire more… help. If the job isn't done the first time, but I'm hoping we can make sure that doesn't happen."

"Zevran, is this true?" Shianni asked with suspicion.

"I've only heard of one time the entire House of Crows was hired for a job," Zevran stated. "A princely sum changed hands and an entire noble family died. Not one soul survived. Ignacio has the right of it. Generally, it is one master, one job."

"I'm listening," Shianni stated with caution as Master Ignacio gave an infectious smile as he told his tale.

Master Ignacio related the details of how people in Ferelden are afraid of each other and gave him too many jobs for his Crows to handle. So, he decided to ask their help by handing them the missions outlined on scrolls found in a chest behind him. After a mission was complete, they could go to the same chest to pick up their rewards. He also indicated that doing these missions would not only convince the other Masters to leave the Wardens alone but also help the Warden's cause. After weighing the pros and cons, Shianni agreed to help him, and received a mission related to a mercenary squad called the White Falcons, which could be found in a brothel called The Pearl. It also became a priority as the White Falcons had been hired by Arl Howe to kill any Warden or Redcliffe supporters.

So that is why the group found themselves in the Pearl. After killing off a huge number of bandits in the alleyways, they had to cross. They arrived, to find that the mercenaries were not around, but instead, they found Aveline talking with a dark skinned beauty from Rivain, also known as a Rivaini. When Aveline saw them, she called them over, "Hello, fancy meeting you here!"

"Aveline, what are you doing here?" Alistair asked.

"Well that is an interesting story. You see we somehow acquired the unhealthy interest of some nobleman, probably a flight of fancy for some red head. Anyway, just before we blasted the fool, Isabella here took care of him with her lightening reflects," Aveline explained. "She then invited us for some drinks here after meeting up with Eleanor. Eleanor gave us some milk run missions to complete here in the Pearl since we were going there anyway with Isabella."

"Oh, is that all?" Morrigan asked teasingly to make Leliana panic. "Not looking to curl some lust."

Aveline looked at Morrigan with straight eyes to answer in a blunt style that unnerve even Morrigan, "While Isabella and some of her male crewman here are quite the lookers, we would not dally with them unless Leliana wants us too." Aveline's answer provided the desired effect, making Leliana blush and the others look cannon shocked.

"She is quite the charmer, too bad she wasn't attracted or I would take her below deck," the dark, brown-skinned girl Isabella added. Her long, brown wavy hair seemed to float about her head as her brown eyes glared at Zevran. "So Zevran, did you come to apologize for leaving me without my lord husband and before vanishing without a trace?"

"You know it was just business, Isabela," Zevran shrugged. "Business that turned out well for you, I see-you inherited the Siren, I take it?"

"Hmph, I suppose I never did like the greasy bastard and the Siren treats me far better than she ever did him," Isabela nodded as she tightened her thin, white pirate like clothing in front of Zevran, especially around her cleavage in her well above average assets.

"So Zevran, Shianni, Leliana, Morrigan, Alistair and Shale, why are you here?" Aveline asked.

The group quickly explained that the Crows contacted them to help them and explained their objective. "Oh, I know who you are talking about. I actually dropped the White Falcons off here."

"Do you know where they are?" Shianni asked.

"I'm so sorry you pretty little thing, but they are clients," Isabella explained to Shianni while batting her eyelashes. "Unless you give me something worth enough for me to betray a client, I am afraid that I can't tell you anything."

"And what do you want?" Aveline asked for the group.

"Well, maybe if you hand over a few gold pieces and give me some romantic attention, I'm sure we can come to an arrangement," Isabela suggested seductively, smirking as the gold pricing on her lip practically shined. "All of you are welcome to join as well."

Shale and Morrigan quickly declined for both were not interested in having sex with a girl. Alistair and Shianni also politely said no, as they were only interested in each other and Shianni was not interested in a threesome. Aveline deferred to Leliana to make a choice as she had no knowledge as to what is acceptable in every changing cultures. She also admitted that she was not going to hurt Leliana by answering, so unless she wanted to, she will not sleep with anyone else.

So Leliana stated to Isabella with a horsed voice, "Um… maybe later."

"That is a shame," Isabella stated before turning to Zevran. "What about you, Zev? Shall we for old times' sake?"

"Oh, Isabella, I would be more than happy to fill your appetite," Zevran commented. "But I am sort of on probation with my companions, so it's up to them."

"Isabella wants you and you want her, you shouldn't disappoint her," Leliana pointed out quickly to get Isabella to leave, without her own lover.

"Then I am all yours," Zevran stated with a perverted smile.

"And I plan to use you," Isabella promised Zevran before turning towards the group. "The mercenaries are housed in a private V.I.P. room upstairs. Just tell Sanga the proprietor that Isabella sent you and she will get you to them."

The group nodded as Isabella ushered Zevran to her ship moored at the docks. They also picked up Isabella's first mate when Zevran suggested he be included and Isabella agreed it was time to earn his paycheck. Everyone felt sorry for the average looking shipmate, as he stated, "Not again," before crying a bit.

After the three left, the group followed Isabella's instructions and located several humans decked in bluish white armor in the V.I.P. room. Deciding to take care of them quickly, Leliana threw open the door to see the White Falcons torturing a girl, in a manner not only against the rules of the Pearl but most civilizations as well. Aveline absorbed the sight and ordered Morrigan to use a Pull spell to get the girl out of the room before Aveline hit the room with a Grease Spell. She then set the greasy oil ablaze with Fireball, while the girl ran to tell her mistress what the monsters did to her and that they were being punished by her saviors.

The Falcons shrieked in terror as their flesh burned. Screams that were giving Aveline a headache as she decided to finished off the mercenaries while putting the fire out. She used the Shockwave spell to send a ball of wind similar to a Fireball into the center of the room. The ball exploded into a torrent of wind that not only put out of the fire, but also sent the mercenaries flying hard into the walls. The impact was so powerful that the mercenaries' broken bodies had become imbedded into the walls.

With their job completed, Leliana closed the door and the group left the area as the Pearl's bodyguards ran up to the room. They busted through the door to find that the mercenaries had an 'accident,' as the newspaper would report. They did not stick around as they went to retrieve Zevran from his adventure. They would find him at the docks with a smile on face by the time the City Guards arrived to take the bodies away.

Scene IV

In the Gnawed Noble Tavern, Leliana was feeling very agitated. After returning to the tavern and collecting their rewards from the Crows, they met-up with the others to discuss what they've been up to. Normally something that would not make Leliana agitated, but it was not so when dealing with matters of the heart. A matter compounded by Wynne and Eleanor, who explained that Aveline's tale about the nobleman, was not as random as she made it out to be. In fact, she had run into a noble by the name of Master Tilver, and how Aveline had hugged him and they had talked about the time then spent at Bann Darby's party. An hour later, he came running after Aveline who denied everything he asked and even about meeting him at the party. Things would have escalated if her pirate friend had not showed up to save the day.

This made Leliana more nervous as a thousand thoughts were going through her head: Does she know what she is doing? Does she understand her actions are not acceptable in a relationship? Those were her main thoughts until she looked at the bow that belonged to Marjolaine. Leliana felt a sharp pain in heart when she thought that Aveline was using her like Marjolaine used people. She quickly squashed that thought and replaced it with the hope that Aveline truly loved her. However, she needed to be sure, she felt it was time to confront Aveline about today's events and there was no better time than now.

Aveline, Shianni, Zevran and Leliana were the only ones in the Gnawed Nobel Tavern. The rest left to go confront and possibly kill Kadan-Fe, the leader of a qunari mercenary squad that was a threat to Ferelden. Sten personally wanted to kill Kadan-Fe for breaking away from the Qun. Not knowing the quest was given to them by the Antivan Crows, Eleanor and Wynne volunteered to join up with Alistair, Morrigan, Sten, and Shale to eliminate them. The rest decided to stay as it had been a tiring day and they needed a break. Even Aveline claimed she needed to rest, which was unusual for her.

So, Leliana decided now was good as any time to talk to Aveline, as she got out of her chair and made her way to Aveline's room. Leliana soon found herself knocking on Aveline's door while asking, "Aveline, are you in there? We need to talk."

However, there was no reply. So Leliana called out again before she slowly opened the door to reveal that Aveline was not there. In fact, the only sign that she had ever been in the room was her regular clothes lying on the floor. With Leliana's mind racing like a shooting star, she panicked and ran to the two elven rogues staying in the main hall, enjoying a warm, yet bland meal. Shianni truly understood what Alistair meant when he said that bland was common in Ferelden Taverns when she commented about his coking. The two elves began to joke that maybe humans in Ferelden need a cooking book or that elves be hired for the job when Leliana came running in tears.

"Leliana, what's wrong?" Shianni asked gently as she got up to comfort the girl.

"Its Aveline, she is gone," Leliana cried silently.

Shianni quickly tried to comfort Leliana, "Leliana, you are worrying too much. She is probably on a midnight stroll."

"Maybe… maybe you're right," Leliana stammered as her eyes clear of water, "But Aveline has been acting so strange all day. Like she doesn't want us to know what she is doing. My heart tells me Aveline isn't doing anything I would consider bad, but I still have doubts."

"If you have doubts little Leliana, then perhaps we should find out what our little demoness is up too," Zevran suggested. "I am an expert tracker unlike you Leliana, and I am not affected by emotions. So give the word and I will help you track down your sexy demoness."

When Leliana silently nodded yes as Shianni ordered Zevran to, "Find Aveline. We'll follow."

Zevran nodded before heading to Aveline's room to begin his investigation. He found few traces that pointed to Aveline walking out of her room and passing them in plain sight in the Tavern. It was then that Shianni had remembered someone walking passed them in a thick grey cloak and Shianni believed it had to be Aveline. Seeing she was not in the tavern, so the three went out of the tavern to follow some fresh footprints made in the mud under the cold moonlight night. They quickly came to where it seemed that something had crashed hard on the ground, or more likely, shot off the ground.

"Oh clever girl," Zevran commented. "Aveline must have used a high pressure wind spell, to help her jump onto the roof. I say Typhoon Wind to be specific."

"Do you think you can still track her?" Shianni asked hopefully.

"Only one way to find out," Zevran told Shianni before going to a small alley between two buildings and using acrobatics jumps between the two walls to get up to the roof. Not even winded, he examined the rooftops to see if he could find her trail as the two girls walked over the edge to where Zevran stood.

It took him a moment to find light, muddy footprints that laid out a path. "She went that way my lovely friends," Zevran stated as he pointed to a general direction.

The two hopped from roof to roof until they arrived at a warehouse near the tavern. It was quite and looked to be undisturbed until they also noticed the door was picked by magic. The group silently went in with weapons drawn as they moved quietly to the shadows, unseen by any possible observers. Not that there were many people on lookout, as they were in a deep sleep, like they all had been hit with an ultra powerful Sleep Spell. Stealth was the key as they quietly moved through the building towards a low, sizzling sound coming from the far end of the room.

It there that they saw a hooded figure was carving out the symbol of a fox into the wall, with Aveline's sword. It did not take long for Leliana to put two and two together as she almost yelled out in shock, "Aveline? You're the Grey Fox!"

"Shhh," Aveline shushed the three. She then whispered, "This is not the place or the time. We'll explain once were out of here."

Aveline used some magic to unlock all the chests and asked the group to fill her sack of seals full of all the silver bars. Silver bars that also had the mark of Denerim on them. Once the sack was filled, the group made their way out of the Warehouse, invisible thanks to Aveline's magic. They moved like a group, in silence until they were forty paces away before Aveline dispelled her magic and directed the group to fallow her in less, tight-knit fashion.

They compiled and followed her in silence, Shianni broke the ice to ask, "So, you're the Grey Fox."

"Have been for three years now," Aveline explained to the three rogues. "We started out by robbing a few small time warlords and mercenaries. Using most of the money, we stole for charities that would help people to improve their lives, like helping to pay for schools and giving alms to the poor. Eventually, we were discovered by a man named Slim Couldry, an information dealer for thieves. He used his contacts to find out which targets were juicy for the taking and relay their location to us for a price."

"So the reason you have been acting so squirrelly is that you are hitting your three targets," Zevran commented.

"Four actually if you include the maid robed in the market district," Aveline explained. "Although only the news paper on a slow day will notice, unlike the nobles we robbed."

"So Isabella? Was she a coincidence or was that also planned?" Zevran asked in curiosity.

"Meeting her was a coincidence," Aveline told Zevran. "However, her 'helping' us was not a coincidence. She is a smuggler and doesn't care about buying stolen goods from us. The fact she 'saved us,' gave her the ability to haggle the price down a bit. She was even tried flirting with us to lower the price even further, but we kept our relationship strictly business. We just finished our deal when you all arrived."

After Aveline was finished explaining, Leliana never felt so relieved and so guilty. Relieved that Aveline was not doing anything behind her back, yet guilty in thinking that Aveline was just using her. Leliana soberly said, "I'm sorry."

"What in the world for?" Aveline asked with a perplex expression.

"For doubting you and for believing you were just using me and playing around," Leliana quickly explained, as if her life was on the line.

"It is all right, we know that your fears on the surface seemed true, but we would never betray your trust. Besides, we need you here to keep us on the right path. We do not want to ruin what is precious to us, like this relationship," Aveline explained and Leliana smiled at Aveline's words.

"Still I wish you didn't keep the fact you are the Grey Fox a secret," Shianni pointed with mild discomfort. "We're a group working to save the world. None of us should be keeping secrets."

"Unless it's to give plausible deniability, don't look so shocked that we have kept a secret. We're not unique in keeping secrets. For example, Zevran has one that is personal and so do we," Aveline explained, remembering Zevran's mentioning his last mission before coming to Ferelden, but he did not elucidate any details other then stating it was personal.

"Fair point you sexy demoness." Zevran had stated before he asked, "How much further until we meet at our rendezvous?"

"Just in that shack," Aveline pointed to a small shack among a row of shacks.

The group quietly made their way towards the shack. As they approached, they heard a voice call out, "Aveline!" The group looked into the shadows to see a pudgy man that they had met before, Aveline's main contact, Slim Couldry. "I see you brought guests."

"Relax Slim, these people you can trust not to reveal any secrets of the thieves here," Aveline explained to Slim.

Slim hunkered down before stating, "Well you are a good judge of character Aveline, so I guess I can trust them too." He then turned and bowed to the other three of the group, "The name is Slim Couldry, and if you've heard of me, I've been doing a bad job of it haven't I? But I doubt you have heard of me, for I hear a great many things. Which is handy for people who view certain pesky laws as mere nuisances, there's some ripe fruit to be plucked out there to which I can point the way, and all I ask is a little slice for me."

"What do you do with your slice," Shianni asked.

"My share goes to a good cause: the poor, namely my family," Slim said with a noble spirit before he went into a joking manner. "I've got fifteen cousins. Fifteen, can you imagine? My uncle must walk around with a permanent bulge. It's disturbing, that is. Now, let's get down to our business?"

Aveline nodded and pulled out two out of ten silver bars. "Here is a bar to milt into coin for the Elven Alienage, which includes a few of your cousins for you to deliver to Varel Baern, and a notice of appreciation to a hooded courier. Here is another bar in case you need to smuggle them out. We also have this letter filled with good news for Shianni to be delivered to Elder Valendrian and Shianni's family in Denerim Alienage. We expect return letters when you get the chance to send them to us." Shianni could not help but cry as Aveline handed these letters to Slim. She had not considered what little they had heard from Ostagar and hoped they would contact her soon.

"Sure, anything for you dear," Slim told Aveline. "However, don't expect it to be done for at least a couple of weeks, if not months. I will send a letter once the job is done, and if I have any more work for you."

"So you don't have any more crimes planned out for her?" Zevran asked with a smile.

"I'm lining something up. The bleeding perfect mark and break in. It'll be the Grey Fox's greatest job yet! But so far, the opportunity hasn't presented itself. If I find a way, I will let Aveline know."

"Goodbye Slim, hope to see you soon," Aveline nodded before she and the three rogues disappeared into the night.

Scene V

Its late into the evening as Aveline began to tell the group tales on her adventures as the Grey Fox, or more like how she accomplish it. While they talked, Zevran asked, "Why didn't you simply just kill them. It would have made the job simpler."

"It was mainly due to Slim's belief that 'Thou shall not strangle, decapitate, or what not, unless the other fella really had it coming," Aveline quoted. "And while they are greedy, it is not a crime that dictated the other guy gets it. Though a few jobs did wind up with them dead, but we did that under my White Wolf persona."

"You did what?" a familiar voice yelled behind them.

"Alistair!" Shianni yelled as she ran up to hug him. "I am glad your back."

"It's good to be back, but what did Aveline mean by persona?" Alistair asked with in surprise.

"Well, we just found out that Aveline is the Grey Fox and that is why she was acting weird today, she was robbing everyone blind. It was a very eventful day," Zevran stated with a small grin on his face.

Alistair just nodded his head and muttered, "Why am I not surprised."

"How was your day?" Shianni asked.

"Not bad, if you include the fact we found a new reason to fear Sten. Even Morrigan is keeping her distance," Alistair had pointed to Sten being given a large berth, even Morrigan who usually pestered him.

"Do we want to know?" Leliana asked.

"No, you really don't," Alistair stated as the slumped down and savored the hot meal before going to bed.

Aveline and Leliana laughed as Aveline held out her arm to Leliana. She took her arm and the two went off to bed, the two smiled in their loving eyes as Aveline held back her excitement. Aveline believed that tomorrow they will be able to meet Weylon and for some unknown reason, stumble in to an exciting new mystery.

**That a wrap. Hope you enjoy this update after so long. Stay tuned for the next chapter. Also, review or Aveline will robe you blind, including your precious computers and phones so you will not be connected to the internet, ever. Also, don't forget to read the omake below.**

**Omake: A True Qunari**

In a distant battlefield were the corpses of giants with their huge horns cut off. Standing over the bodies was Morrigan, Alistair, Shale, and Sten while Eleanor and Wynne provided support. The group was relaxed as the battle was practically over, as the only remaining enemy, the leader Kadan-Fe was approached by Sten.

Kadan-Fe was like Sten, in the fact he was a human qunari born without horns. As Sten approach Kadan-Fe, he snarled out, "Damn you, I can't believe I see the day when free people help the Qun believers with their oppression."

"Curl your tongue dark Tal-Vashoth," Sten called to the man. "You are not only a fiend of Seheron, but a hypocrite for helping a human do the very thing you claim to fight against," Sten pointed out. "You should have stayed true to the Qun."

"I will not listen to your brain-washed puppet of the Qun," Kadan-Fe snarled. "You are not worthy of being qunari."

Sten saw red as he charged the mace and shielded qunari. Kadan-Fe did not have enough time to react as Sten disarmed Kadan-Fe and kicked him to the ground. As Sten marched towards Kadan-Fe with a menacing step as the Tal-Vashoth experienced fear swell up as he slowly got up and hesitantly backed away, forgetting his weapons.

"I am Qunari!" Sten yelled before he leaped in the air and brought his sword through Kadan-Fe's neck.

His blade continued through Kadan-Fe's body, through his heart, nick his ribs and exit his stomach while avoiding the chest piece. In fact, the only damage was to the chain armor the blade nicked. It meant a swift death to the qunari, but it was not quick enough for Sten as he said, "Die Val-Vashoth," and pulled the blade out to behead the mercenary leader.

The group watched this as all of them thought, '_Damn!_', while Morrigan realized she had a secret desire to have Sten due to the brutality and power he had showed. As the group stared, Sten then turned to them to state, "It is done. May we go now?"

Alistair nervously answered Sten, "We may want to pick up some of their gear to replace our supplies and sell those we don't need for some more gold."

"It will be done," Sten told Alistair, and the group silently got to work salvaging equipment.

Only Morrigan talked to Sten in her seductress voice but backed away when she realized she wouldn't survive such an ordeal. Especially since the act would require armor and a hot blade of steel for Sten or it won't get his attention. After Morrigan backed away, everyone understood why the qunari are scary.

**Author Notes**

**A) Two characters Created by Kitten in the moonlight. Also, the author will be all right with the elf being male, and it is up to majority vote. But I should warn you that she/he could hook-up with Zevran. I am not sure yet. So I leave it up to those who review. So tell me if you have a problem or not with Reina being male. The two characters will be introduced during the Nature of the Beast Arc.**

**1) Grey Fox being assumed to be a man is not so hard. When you picture a master thief or a warrior hero, what gender first comes to mind?**

**2) I wonder if things like newspapers exist in the Dragon Age, since the technology in some areas matches that of the 14th century, while others seem to be in the 16th century. So for all practical purposes, I am going with yes, but they are insignificant as compared to what would be two hundred years from now.**

**3) Yes, I am making the target for the Crows the White Falcons, mainly in case people wanted me to do the Pearls before Swine quest, and I could quickly change it to include them. I also have a hard time accepting all those qunari mercenaries, except possibly for the Trial of Crow's Mercenary Hunt.**

**4) I know Leliana in the game would agree to this, but practically, I don't think she would. So her and Aveline won't go with the captain and Zevran. You do have to feel sorry for the first mate to have sex with two sex deprived maniacs.**

**5) I actually plan for Aveline to be or know the Grey Fox from the beginning. I later used the Crime Wave missions to complete several of the missions early so that I can complete two of the three guilds quests before the Landsmeet arc for a very special reason.**

Spoiler: I plan something special for the two of the guilds.

**6) The killing style Sten used is actually based off the Roman Empire style to kill gladiators quickly, with honor and little blood. The beheading was added for Sten is running on berserk mode.**


	23. Chapter 23: The Dragon Cult

Dragon Age Abomination's Origin

Chapter 23: The Dragon Cult

**Disclaimer: For tradition sake, I will state I don't own Dragon Age, only the OC characters were created by me, like Aveline. So review and she'll show her softer side to you, instead of her evil demonic side.**

**Beta Reader: Albert**

**Last Update: 11/2/2014**

Scene I

It was a cold morning in the white mountains as a redhead, wearing a black and white robe, rode up a mountain on her jet-black horse with glowing red eyes. She led a large group up the mountain up the icy path of centuries old man-made wooden stairs. The girl was Aveline Wolf Oracle, and she was determined to get to the top with her sturdy steed Nightmare. It was a narrow, dangerous path up the mountain as she approached the front gate of an old village just as old as the stairs. She followed the trail with a focused mind as she reflected on the events that led her to the path that lay before her.

Flashback

It was early in the afternoon when the Grey Warden's large group went to Genitivi's house after hearing that someone had arrived at the house. The group knocked on the door and only heard a muffled voice demanding to know who they were before she let them in. Out of courtesy, or just to get in each member introduced themselves in turn, with Aveline being the last one. The introduction got results as the man became excited before they were ushered into the small house.

The group approached the solitary man waiting for them in the dining room. "Yes? What are you doing here?"

"Brother Genitivi, I presume?" Shianni asked in curiosity.

"No, no, I am Weylon, Brother Genitivi's assistant," Weylon stated to introduce himself. "When you first came in I was… was hopping you had news of Brother Genitivi-wishful thinking, it seems."

"What do you mean?" Eleanor asked in concern.

"I haven't seen Brother Genitivi in weeks. He's sent no word; it's so unlike him," Weylon explained. "I am afraid something has happened to him. Genitivi's research into the Urn may have led him into danger."

"How can you be so sure?" Alistair asked. "Maybe he found the Urn and is studying it."

"Then why has he not returned or sent a message?" Weylon reasoned. "I-I tried to send help. Some knights came from Redcliffe looking for him not long ago. I sent them after Genitivi and they too have disappeared."

"How do you know they disappeared?" Aveline asked.

"Well, they… haven't returned, and they sent back no word either," Weylon quickly reasoned.

"Are you close to the knights my friend?" Zevran asked with great suspicion.

"Yes for if you're not friendly as the elf suggested, then why would they have sent word to thee, the lonely assistant?" Morrigan asked with a stare that told the man he was her prey.

"Perhaps I am just a pessimist. I hope I am wrong," Weylon quickly explained while looking at Aveline.

"We must go after them. We need the Urn for Arl Eamon," Aveline explained.

"Well, all he said before he left was that he would be staying at an inn near Lake Calenhad, investigating something in that area," Weylon explained.

"What exactly was he investigating?" Leliana asked before Aveline could.

"I don't know," Weylon had quickly answered Leliana's question under great distress. "All I discovered from going through his research was that he was staying at the inn."

"Wait minute, you just said that he spoke to you and told you he was staying at the inn," Aveline honed in on Weylon's choice of words.

"Y-yes, of course he told me, but I also went through his things to see if I could find other clues to his whereabouts," Weylon quickly explained.

"You sound nervous. Are you hiding something young man?" Wynne asked while Sten, Shale, Ranger, and Alistair prepared for battle.

"That's not true. I told you everything I know. What Brother Genitivi told us-t-told me about the inn and that's all!" Weylon exclaimed while he began to panic.

"Us? Since you are not a mage fused with a demon like us, we would like to know this 'us' you're talking about?" Aveline moved in for the kill.

"Us? I mean me, and I am not a mage. There is no…" Weylon panic before he yelled, "Bah! Why do I keep up this charade?" 'Weylon' became very sinister, "I gave you a chance to be taken without your friends dying Oracle, but you persisted. Now it has come to this. Forgive me Andraste I do this in your name!"

Weylon then pulled a lightening type glass grenade made alchemically from a special rock known as frozen lightening. He threw the powerful grenade at them as an opening attack as he summoned a Lightening spell as a second round. Both attacks failed as each of his eye sockets now sported an arrow thanks to Leliana and Wynne while Aveline shot the lightening grenade to the other side of the room with a well placed Push spell. The grenade broke upon impact and lightening escape from glass grenade to spread harmlessly against the wall. The grenade left scorch splinter marks along the wall.

The fight was over before it began as Eleanor kicked the body to state, "You're not going to harm my daughter you son of a bitch."

Aveline looked around before barking out orders, "Shale, Sten, go outside and look out for any unwelcomed guests. If they are associated with this 'Weylon,' kill them."

"Hmm, that sounds like fun. I sure hope they come by," Shale remarked before going out with Sten, who bowed in respect.

Aveline turned to the others and ordered, "Let's see if we can find the rest of his team somewhere in this house."

The group nodded as they split up into two groups. One consisted of Morrigan and Wynne. They proceeded to the door at the right. They searched the room and reported they only found books on dragon cults. Books that described how some people believed that high dragons were gods that must be worshiped, much like the Tevinter Imperium before the spread of the teachings of Andraste. It was an interesting read to some of the members as the mages discussed them.

"Weird, yet understandable, some high dragons are actually more intelligent than your average humans," Aveline explained to Morrigan and Wynne from the next room.

"Especially when they are Alistair, though he is redeeming himself," Morrigan joked while Wynne looked thoughtful.

"By the number of books here, he seems to have done considerable research on them," Wynne pointed out while shifting through them.

"Maybe this 'Weylon' belong to one of the dragon cults or Brother Genitivi knew he was going to deal with some sort of dragon cult," Morrigan theorized.

"Maybe," Aveline nodded agreement with Morrigan's theory when Shianni called out from the bedroom she was searching.

"Aveline, we've found the real Weylon!"

Aveline rushed out of the room to see a man lying face down. She turned the body over and immediately noticed that the imposter looked remarkably like the corpse. It would almost be exact if the corpse had not begun to decay. She doubted if it was a coincidence that the man they killed resembled the real Weylon so closely. It is more likely the impostor used blood magic and illusionary spells to change his appearance into Weylon. It also explains why the imposter kept the corpse instead of disposing it.

"Looks like our imposture tortured this fellow until he told him everything. This does not bode well for Genitivi. He may already be dead," Zevran pointed out.

"Do you think he could really be dead?" Alistair asked. "I mean we didn't see someone masquerading as Genitivi. So, maybe they have him but they are keeping him for some reason. Maybe we are lucky and they haven't found him yet."

"Possibly my Grey Warden friend," Zevran nodded at Alistair's reasoning. "However, we don't have enough evidence to point one way or the other."

"Maybe, but we know where he is going," Leliana stated while holding up a journal she pulled out of a chest at the foot of the bed. "According to this, he was planning to head to a village named Haven, found in the southern regions of the Frostback Mountains."

"I never heard of a village that far out," Eleanor explained as she then pulled out a huge rolled up map of Thedas from her bag. Eleanor scanned the map for some time before stating, "It's not even on this map, and this was made last year with the promise that it had every city, town, village, and settlement marked on it."

"That is not really surprising. As these people, these followers may be protecting the Ashes and didn't want anyone to find the location. Having the town missing from all maps would be a logical precaution. It also suggests that it may have been centuries since they contacted anyone outside their village," Aveline pointed out.

"Followers?" the group asked together.

"He said, 'Andraste, I do this in your name,'" Aveline quoted. "To us, that means he may be a descendent of a group that swore to protect the Ashes after saving them from the Tevinter Imperium. We didn't know what became of them, but it appears that over time they have wavered from their path. Why they went astray? We do not know, but what we do know suggest that something must have gone seriously wrong."

"Wonderful, I guess even the most devout followers are just hypocrites," Morrigan snarled in disrespect while Shianni, Zevran, Alistair, Wynne and Leliana glared at her for the jab.

Never waiver, Leliana turned to Aveline to ask, "What should we do now?"

"First, we need to visit Lake Calenhad and at inn we expect to be the Spoiled Princess," Aveline stated.

"Why are we going there?" Shianni asked in confusion while Zevran smiled.

"I see, you want to spring the trap?" Zevran asked while Aveline nodded her head 'yes.'

"That may be best approach," Eleanor pointed out. "The fewer nut jobs out there, the fewer innocents that might get killed, and the fewer we have to deal with."

"Once we spring the trap and dismantle it, we will meet at Haven and find out what is going on," Aveline explained, and everyone nodded in agreement with her plans.

End Flashback

Now, Aveline finds herself climbing up the mountain towards Haven. After over a week's travel and a diversion to kill some heavily armed people at Lake Calenhad, who had already killed quite a few of Redcliffe's knights, they were ready for the next step of their mission. A mission that reached its climax as they approached the city gates where a guard waited for them. The group stopped and dismounted while Aveline, Shianni, Alistair, Wynne, Zevran, and Eleanor confronted the guard. A guard adorned in dark red armor with a dragon crest carved into the chest plate, shins, and a helmet that also had wings that resembled dragon wings that seem to fly off its helmet. The armor was the same type they saw at Lake Calenhad, it belonged to the same people that set the ambush before they were killed. It was now time to act cautious as the group acted as if they had never seen the armor before as they waited for the armored man.

The guard moved forward to meet them and demanded, "What are you doing in Haven? There is nothing for you here."

"So this is Haven?" Aveline asked in curiosity.

The guard blinked at Aveline's question as he asked in grunt, "What do you want?"

"Is there a Brother Genitivi here?" Shianni asked.

"Who do you want?" The guard asked with a poker face that revealed nothing. "Perhaps Revered Father Eirik will know of whom you speak of. Unfortunately, he is ministering to the villagers at the moment and cannot be disturbed."

"A Revered Father, that's new," Alistair said before Leliana added to Alistair's comment.

"I have never heard of a Revered Father, I thought only females could be ordained as priests."

"It has always been thus in Haven. We do not question traditions," the guard indignantly defended his home's ways.

"Are your traditions very different from ours?" Eleanor asked with curiosity.

"Our ways are not the ways of the lowland cities," the guard replied offhanded

"Have you ever heard of the Urn of Sacred Ashes?" Shianni asked the man.

"The Urn is nothing but a legend," the man quickly answered, again revealing nothing of importance.

"We don't believe it is a legend. We can feel that it is near," Aveline stated.

"And who are you to make such a bold claim?" the guard asked with a snarl.

"Our name is Aveline Wolf Oracle, and a part of us was there," Aveline told as the guard's eyes widen for a brief moment. It then quickly disappeared as Aveline's own eyes narrowed.

"I do not know who you believe you are but I guess anyone can convince themselves of anything," the guard quickly added.

However, before Aveline could refute and interrogate the man, Alistair switched subjects, "How long has Haven been here?"

"Haven has always been here. My family knows no other home," the guard quickly explained.

"Why haven't I or any of the nobles of Ferelden heard of Haven before?" Eleanor asked with curiosity.

"We keep to ourselves," the guard explained. "We see no need to announce our presence to the world. It is more peaceful that way."

"Who is in charge of this place?" Shianni asked the man.

"Father Eirik is our spiritual leader and guide," the guard explained. "He is in the chantry giving a sermon. You should not disturb him."

"Very well, will you excuse us?" Aveline asked the guard politely.

The guard grunted out, "You may trade for supplies at the shop if you wish. Then I suggest you and your companions leave."

"I suggest we tread carefully here, something is amiss," Wynne stated.

"Ah, quiet insular communities, there is always something nasty going on behind closed doors," Zevran commented.

"You always think there's something nasty going on behind closed doors," Wynne pointed out.

"Even when we are in civilized areas," Eleanor added to Wynne's point.

"Well, that's because there often is," Zevran countered to the two woman. "I hope it involves chains. I hope they ask me to join in, he spouted in jest."

Most of the group twitched in disgust before they got together to discussed some more immediate plans. As a group, they decided that Bodahn and Samuel should stay behind and tend the horses with Ranger. Ranger gave a small whine to protest but relented as he moved to guard the non-combatants. The rest of the group entered the creepy village that was Haven.

Haven was not your normal village. It was dark, cold, and misty even at midday. It was also on a hill carved out of the mountain with three distinct flat areas. At the very top was the Chantry where you could hear what sounded like a demented version of the Chant. A dark and loud litany filled with no warmth for the villagers, and it certainly did not present warmth for the weary traveler. At the middle of the city was a store, with two empty houses and a pumpkin field. A pumpkin field held a scarecrow with an axe imbedded into it to scare away, well anyone or anything really while being used as a practice dummy.

There was a trail made through Haven that led deep into the mountains and obviously, it was traveled regularly by a large number of people. It had to be something large like an army that routine used it. At the very bottom of the hill stood a group of houses built in a circle around two trails and a dock that led to a small lake. All of which were almost empty as there was virtually no one outside the Chantry and a few homes. The only person the group could see in the town was a kid singing a creepy song:

"Come, come bonny Lynne,

"Tell, tell us where you been,

"Were you, were you down,

"Chasing rabbits around the town,

"Come, come bonny Lynne,

"We've a bed to put you in,

"It is soft, it is warm,

"It will shelter from the storm,

"Come, come bonny Lynne,

"Tell, tell us where you been,

"Were you, were you down,

"Chasing rabbits around the town,

"Come, come bonny Lynne,

"Sleep the peaceful crib within,

"A mossy stone, a finger bone,

"No one knows, but Lynne knows."

After hearing the song, Zevran was the first to comment, "Okay, even I have to admit that is very creepy."

"I even felt a chill within my stones," Shale added.

"How do you want to do this Aveline?" Wynne asked the quiet girl.

"Let's split up and check every corner of this town. Once done, report to the Chantry and maybe we won't have to meet this Revered Father after all."

The group nodded as Aveline went up the hill with her group while the other group led by Alistair proceeded toward the houses at lower part of town. They decided to talk with the kid first who called them 'lowlanders' instead of strangers. That only added to cold feeling that Leliana pushed away as she convinced the boy to reveal a secret. He opened his pouch to reveal a finger-bone, bleached white by the sun and polished through constant handling.

"Er… who did that belong to?" Eleanor asked with a hint of concern and disgust.

"I don't know. It's lucky. I keep it with me. Please don't tell anyone, will you?" the boy asked. Alistair reassured him they do not plan to tell anyone about the boy's trophy. He mentally added that he did not even want to think what it means. After checking the area near the docks, they noticed that the door of one of the nearby houses was unlocked. Since no one was around, the team decided to investigate the dark home.

Scene II

Inside the town store was Shianni, Shale, Sten, and Morrigan. Aveline decided to stay outside to stand guard as she sensed something coming down the path that leads to the mountains. As they entered the store, they found a shopkeeper that was surprised to see he had customers not from the village. After talking to him briefly and trading for a few supplies, Sten reported he smelled human blood coming from the room behind the shopkeeper.

When the group went to investigate, the shopkeeper tried to stop them, "What are you doing? That's private!"

"Why? You don't want to reveal the body you are hiding?" Shianni asked sarcastically, shocking the man.

The man then answered Shianni's question with panic as he went for his knife. One he never reached as Shianni threw her own knives all along his body. He fell on the ground and slowly bled out. That was how the group left the body of the shopkeeper to find behind the closed door a corpse of one of the knights that had disappeared, now bleeding out on the floor.

"Well, at least we now know what happened to some of Redcliffe's Knights after they made it to Haven." Morrigan commented as she looked over the body.

After Morrigan's words sunk in, Shianni realized that they had left Aveline alone in a village that obviously was a trap. She rushed out with her companions to find their leader was gone and Shianni has no idea where she was. The four spread out and searched for Aveline while Alistair's team was dealing with problems of their own.

Scene III

In the empty house, Alistair's group was staring at an altar with blood on the top and dripping down the sides in dark rivulets.

"Now I don't feel so sure I want to be invited to the activities behind close doors," Zevran joked without an ounce of enthusiasm.

"I was not expecting to find something so unsettling," Leliana commented while holding her lunch.

"Used for food preparations, perhaps?" Alistair asked hopefully.

"Does meat bleed that much?" Eleanor asked while looking green around the gills.

"I'm just trying to be optimistic," Alistair quickly answered. "The other explanation is slightly more disturbing."

"This village is not quite what it seems," Wynne stated.

"We need to get to the others now," Alistair ordered and the other quickly followed.

The group ran outside and they were spotted by the guard, who by now had two heavily armored allies, wearing the same dark red armor but equipped with different weapons. The original guard had a sword and shield, the woman had a bow and arrow and the last man had a huge battleaxe. The Warden group sprung into action as Eleanor and Leliana killed the woman while Wynne petrified the man with the battleaxe before shattering him with a Crush spell. Zevran and Alistair finished the brief skirmish as they teamed up and quickly broke through the guard's defenses before Alistair beheaded the man.

Right in front of creepy boy who stood there, they assumed to be frozen in fear as Leliana yelled, "Get out of here!"

However, the boy did not run. Instead, he pulled out a knife and yelled out, "Kill the lowlanders!"

Three other boys and girls came out and attacked them with knives. Alistair went to subdue them, but one was a young mage and hit Alistair with Winter's Grasp. Eleanor tried to stop them with a warning shot via an arrow in a boy's leg. She was appalled the child ignored his wound as he just pulled it out and continued to charge them. Realizing that they were not going to be subdued, Leliana made a hard decision. She pulled an arrow to let lose into the first child's head and kept doing that until the last to stand was the boy with the bonny finger. A boy who had tried to throw his sharp knife at them to kill at least one of them, only to be stopped by an arrow right through the bony finger into his chest.

"By the Maker, Leliana what you done?" Alistair asked, however he soon saw Leliana on her knees, praying for forgiveness.

"Leliana, get up," Eleanor comforted Leliana as she pulled the young woman to her feet. "It's not your fault, we could have been seriously harmed trying to stop them and they have proven they wouldn't stop fighting us unless they were dead. It's not your fault."

Wynne nodded sadly at Eleanor, "I hate to say it, but Eleanor is right. These villagers obviously brainwashed their children beyond saving. You may have made the right choice."

"There right, at this point you may have been doing them a favor and ending their life before they stained their hands with the blood of innocents," Zevran quickly added.

Leliana silently nodded in acceptance as she slowly rose up to face them. Eleanor smiled as she stated, "Come on, we've got to go."

The group rushed up the hill to see Shianni still looking around. Eleanor noticed Aveline was not with them, so she asked, "Where is Aveline?"

Shianni quietly answered, "We lost her."

"What do you mean you lost her?" Leliana snapped.

Shianni quickly explained that they went into the shop and found the body and when they came out, Aveline was nowhere in sight. "We searched everywhere, and we couldn't find her. I don't know where she is."

"Do you know if they captured her or not?" Zevran asked.

"No, but I know the place where we can find out, the Chantry at the top of the hill," Shianni pointed out. The group quickly moved up the hill towards the Chantry to confront this town.

Scene IV

Through the front doors of the Chantry was an elderly man, Father Eirik giving a sermon to the people about how they were Andraste's chosen. His sermon had an extremely dark tone that forced Shianni and her companions to move with caution as they moved past the dark followers of Andraste towards Eirik. A powerful mage in dark, chantry style mage robes with a dark silver staff with a crystal in the center. They were prepared for battle as they moved closer to the old man.

They continue to filter through the crowd as Father Eirik continued to give his sermon until he noticed the group and decided to address them, "Ah… welcome. I heard we had visitors wandering about the village. I trust you've enjoyed your time in Haven so far?"

"Save your act, we saw the blood and the knight you killed and we have already killed your men at Calenhad and your Weylon imposter. So don't even try to act like anything other then a sick psychopath," Shianni snarled.

After hearing this, father Eirik assumed a self-righteous stance, as though all of his actions were justifiable. "This, my brothers is what happens when you let an outsider into the village. They have no respect for our privacy. They will tell others of us if we let them. Word will spread, and then what? You, strangers, do not understand our ways. You would bring war to Haven, in your ignorance."

"What about Brother Genitivi and Aveline? What have you done to them?" Leliana demanded the nutcase, but all she got was Father Eirik's smile and a demented speech.

"We don't owe you any explanation for our actions. We have a sacred duty to protect her and return her main advisor to her, and to fail her would be a greater sin. So your deaths will be forgiven. For Andraste's sake, kill them!"

The place broke into complete chaos as men, woman, and even children moved to attack the group as most of them moved into a defensive position, fighting against the horde that descended onto them while a few spilt away. One such person who had slipped out was Morrigan, who had entered into a magical duel with Father Erik. The two traded spells in their deadly dance that devastated the very air around them as dust and even body parts from people caught in their cross hairs went up in the air.

Another, Wynne, who was about to move to assist when she noticed the door to her left open as news enemies began to poor out. Enemies like armed guards and dragonlings, baby dragons that came out in swarms. Seeing the danger, Wynne quickly reacted with an Earthquake spell beneath their feet followed up with Whirlpool to create the spell combo of Thundering Earth. The spell created a tumbling, muddy earth that held the old mage's enemies stuck in place and they were unable to escape. Wynne then yelled at Shale to finish them off. It gladly followed orders by pulling a huge chunk of the stone floor and threw it at the group. They died a painful death by being crush by a ton size bolder.

Meanwhile, the duel between Eirik and Morrigan tilted deceivably towards Morrigan. The priest was hit him with many different types of hexes, elemental spells, and blood sucking leaches losing too much blood he was beginning to hallucinate. He only got more desperate when he realized he would be facing them alone as the Grey Wardens were slaying the last member of his cult. Eirik needed to act, so he used Manna Clash in an attempt to kill the two mages. The two shrugged off the attack as Morrigan responded by turning into a bear to finish the fight. She raised high. It was at that moment that she brought down her bare paws killing the mage. Eirik was dead as several hundred pounds of force from a bear crushed his head.

Once Eirik was dead, Morrigan transformed back to her human form, waiting for orders as Shianni stabbed the last cult member in the heart. With the entire cult dead, Shianni commanded the group to search the place and the corpses for any clues or valuables. Morrigan searched Father Eirik's body to find not only enchanted rings, but also a red medallion with white bone spikes while Leliana practically tore the place apart looking for clues where Aveline would be. Shianni tried to calm the redheaded storm but realize it was a lost cause as the only thing she found was a pair of Antivan's leather boots she gave to Zevran. He loved all things made of leather since he grew up near a leather factory. Shianni hoped the boots- bribe would encourage Zevran to calm Leliana down when she finally blew.

Morrigan asked why he accepted such a dangerous job and Zevran only reply, "It is worth it for a sample of home. Plus a really beautiful woman is an angry woman."

Luckily, for Zevran, Eleanor saved the day by finding a locking mechanism on the right side of the chapel. It revealed a room filled with books and in the center of the room, an old bald man in pain. The group walked into the room and Shianni asked, "Brother Genitivi?"

The man looked up in panic and asked, "Who are you? They… they've sent you to finish me."

Shianni nodded no, "I'm Shianni of the Grey Wardens. I'm here to help you."

Genitivi sighed in relief, "You don't know how glad I am to see someone who isn't from this village. I…" Genitivi groaned before he sighed, "The leg's not doing so well and… and I can't feel my foot."

"Wynne, can you help?" Leliana asked the group's main healer.

Wynne soon got to work, "I can set the leg and ease some of the pain. It's been too badly damage for too long to heal instantly. However, with rest it will heal."

However, Genitivi would not be deterred from his quest due to an injured leg, "I don't have time to rest now. I'm so close. The Urn is just up that mountain."

"We need to find the Ashes. Arl Eamon gets sicker by the day," Alistair explained.

"The arl is sick? Will he live?" Genitivi asked with shock and concern.

"The arl was poisoned under Loghain and Arl Howe's orders," Eleanor told Genitivi.

Genitivi snarled at the news, "Politics, it never did anyone any good. The arl is a noble soul. But the Ashes… the Ashes will surely cure him. Haven lies in the shadows of the mountain that holds the Urn. There is an old temple there, built to protect it. The door is always locked, but I know where the key is. Eirik wears a medallion that opens the temple door… I've seen what he does with it."

"You mean this medallion?" Morrigan asked while holding up the medallion.

Genitivi actually smiled, "Yes that is your key. Take me to the mountainside, and I will show you."

"Are you sure you can make the journey?" Shianni asked Genitivi, a man who would not be deterred.

"It is not far and… will you let me lean on you? For the Urn, any pain is worth enduring."

"Could you answer some questions first?" Leliana asked with urgency.

"All right, what is on your mind?" Genitivi asked.

"Did they take a redhead woman named Aveline Wolf Oracle?" Leliana asked Genitivi with hope he had an answer that was not terrible news.

"No, but I was questioned about Aveline, assuming it's the same Aveline the White Wolf you're talking about. They were interested in the demon that was fused with her. The demon they claimed she fused with, Oracle was around when Andraste was around and believed to be her chief advisor. Apparently, this was kept out of the Chant to stop a scandal. I am not sure the demon was as important as the villagers think but my research indicated that Andraste got her powers boosted by the Maker and a demon, so it may not be too far from the truth.

"Now, if they had captured your friend, then she may be at the temple. The cult seems to have many more followers at the Temple with someone named Father Kolgrim. I don't want to think what they plan to do to her."

Leliana was almost ready to run to the temple when Shianni stopped her, "Leliana, stop, we can't rush head long into a place without information."

"I'll have my hands stained with children's blood, and I just participating in wiping out an entire village's population. I am not about to let Aveline die after causing so much death already!" Leliana explained as she snapped at Shianni.

"Girl, you did the Maker a favor wiping out this place. I never thought I would see the day when people would smile while killing in Andraste's name. Even the children were just as bad as they cheered as a knight was dismembered by horses. They were a blemish in the Maker's sight and are better off gone," Genitivi told Leliana. "As for Aveline, she may still be alive. Whatever they wanted with her, they need her alive. So you have time to help her."

Leliana nodded with hope, even though she still didn't feel any better at having the blood of children on her hands. The group asked a lot more questions and found that the cult was called the Disciples of Andraste. The Disciples believed Andraste was still alive, though in what form, he did not know, but they possibly believed she was a dragon. Also, the cult seems to have predated the Chantry due to having a Revered Father. They also took pride in killing knights that got close through ambush, poison, or whatever they could. A depressing cloud was cast over the group when Genitivi revealed they were torturing him for information about Aveline and himself. He did not know why until Shianni blurted a thought that they may be trying to create another imposter like Weylon.

"Ah poor Weylon…. I should never have dragged you into this… may the Maker take you into His hands, my boy," Genitivi said with sorrow.

Eleanor told the man with a soft smile, "You should be proud. Weylon died protecting your research."

Genitivi nodded soberly, "He believed in my research even when I lost faith in it myself. I will honor his memory. Was there… was there something else you wanted to say?"

Shianni shook her head, "No, I believe it's time to move out."

"Ah, good, help me up here. I'll try not to slow you down," Genitivi told the group as they made their way to the temple.

Scene V

It was noisy start as Aveline woke up in an uncomfortable position of chains that held up her arms. She realized she was trapped and she needed to see what was going on. All she knew for sure she was loosely chained to a broken stonewall that stood free from any other structure. Her weapons, pouches, and bags lay all around her on the ground. Beyond the wall, she could see two temples that overlooked a valley that had a high dragon lying on a cliff in front of the smaller temple as in growled in annoyance.

Aveline was lucky the dragon appeared to pay her no heed as between her and the dragon was a ruined tower that was once part of the wall where she was tied too. Around the valley was a river of lava under bridges that were in front of the main temple filled with caves excavated after the temple. Volcanic rocks glowed red and spewed out heavy streams of lava to give scene a surreal feel. Aveline needed time to think as she planned her escape.

She started by using fire spells and telekinesis forces to super heat the metal chain to weaken the material while applying an ice spell around her wrist to prevent burns. As she worked on the chains, she began to hear a crowd of crazy followers form, spewing their belief that the high dragon was Andraste reborn. She decided it was best to pretend she was still asleep while she worked. She did not want the religious nuts stopping her as she worked. After an hour, she was almost free when she heard new voices coming from one of the bridges proclaiming the arrival of a Father Kolgrim.

Aveline briefly opened her eyes to get a good look at the man. He was a sinister looking man in golden volcanic armor, the toughest and heaviest armor in the world with a war axe made of the same material. A powerful axe with the words 'In Faith, we serve our Lady.' Words he flexed with a grin wide enough to make a dragon proud behind his, dark thick, short beard. The man was also extremely muscular, as even his dark facial skin seemed to have rippling muscles, even if his face was drawn and thin. However, the eyes drew her notice. He had sinister, dark brown eyes that told her that he was an insane psychopath.

"My brother and sisters, welcome!" Kolgrim exclaimed in a manner that made her sick. "Today is a historic day! For many years in her mortal life, Andraste was aided by the Maker, her demon Oracle and her lowly mortal servants. But she was betrayed by her husband to Tevinter and abandon by the Maker. Leaving us mortals to mourn over our lady in deep sorrow while the demon Oracle disappeared, grieving for her lost friend."

The crowd mumbled while Aveline silently snorted. Her demon part was sad about Andraste's death for an hour at most, and then lost interest. It was as though Oracle was a child that lost interest very quickly when they no longer are around. But unlike a child, death did not really affect her and in the end, a person's end really means nothing to her. A sad thought that when it passed through her mind, something clicked. For the demon part, it is a wonder how she corrupted this mortal into thinking that maintaining life was important, but it means little when they die. Did she take away the woman's morality when she fussed with the poor girl desperate for help? The human part began to wonder how much, or how little she cared about life. Would she grieve when her friends die, or would it even matter? Both began to worry how much humanity they had and how much was destroyed.

However, just as quickly as those thoughts appeared, they were brushed aside. Her thoughts and her survival instinct kicked in. She will worry about the effects of the fusion later, when they were free and safe from danger.

"Now after a thousand years, Andraste's demon, Oracle, has returned to be at her side!" Kolgrim was met with thunderous cheers from his fellow cult members. "Unfortunately, she was reborn as a human, a weak form that holds little power, but soon that will be corrected."

It was then that two dragon handlers brought out a young dragon, twice the size of a horse. "Soon, we will drain her blood and soul into this very dragon and the two will join. Once joined and their mortal ashes blended, Andraste and her demon Oracle will reign down fire upon her enemies and set the world ablaze to be reborn!"

All the followers cheered and Aveline now thought they were beyond insane and on to the state of maniac frenzy as eight members of cult came down with the dragon. They came closer until she was surrounded, as Kolgrim was about to insight the crowd. They were ready for the final kill when Aveline decided to burst their bubble.

"You know, if you want to sacrifice someone," Aveline stated lazily as the eyes of every member of the cult stared at her in shock. "Make sure she isn't awake and did not have time to work herself free." Aveline slipped free from the chains and then sent a torrent of fire around her in a wave of heat that cracked metal.

The eight cultists screamed as they were roasted to death while the dragon jumped back. She landed just as Aveline launched from her chained perch to the ground to gather her gear and supplies. She quickly equipped herself with a sword in each hand and a staff on her back. With the gear quickly in place, she dashed in front of the dragon before the dragon could regain its stance. It was not ready when Aveline brought her swords around the dragon's thin neck and cut it off as if her swords were scissors.

What followed was chaos, as the followers screamed of sacrilege while Aveline gave a small smirk as she stated, "Also you should not have left our weapons lying at her feet."

Aveline then followed up as with a very powerful Shockwave spell into the center of the followers on the bridges. The spell had created a bang that flung them against each other. Most had survived the attack, but a few were killed as they fell in to the river of lava or into one of the very hot and powerful steam vents on the ground. One was unlucky as he continued to roll thanks to his heavy armor until he rolled out of the small valley and off the mountain.

With the cultists dead or groaning in pain, Aveline used the moment to make her escape. Aveline dashed past her captors and went directly into the cavern part of the temple, away from the dragon. Kolgrim seeing Aveline escape, yelled out, "After her!"

Many of the cultists went after her while others ran into the temple to trap her there with the mass of followers already gathered there. All the while, the high dragon on the cliff roared in the direction of a very dangerous mage known as Aveline. Within the caverns, Aveline ran for her life, killing any followers she came across as she ran. She ran as hard as she could until Aveline made a wrong turn in one of the tunnels and was going up, rather than down towards freedom. She realized she could not turn around as the dragon followers and dragonlings were behind her, coming along with three tall, massive, horned winged dragons, drakes, male dragons that grew three times as tall as a human male, and twice as long as a horse.

Aveline was forced to run deeper into the cave system until she found herself in a huge cavern filled with three more drakes and several more cultists. It was a moment she decided to make a stand as three more drakes with reinforcements were waiting for her as she created a field of elemental magic to give her some distance. She then hit the top of the cavern with Earthquake Spell to loosen the rock while smashing with Stone Fist or Slam with rocks around her to send huge section of rock down on her enemies' heads. She was killing large numbers as they either died by the stone, by the various elements around her once they got too close with the field of magic and her hands against drakes getting too close. Bodies that piled-up and dispersed to the bone as her Death Syphon sucked the lyrium out to replenish Aveline's mana stores.

A good strategy but it was not enough as Aveline was about to overwhelmed by the sheer numbers of attackers and the fact it took too long to take out two of the six drakes. So she took one last gambit, using Multi Slam on the roof above her. The spell did not affect everyone, especially the four surviving drakes and remaining dragonlings, but it worked in the way she wanted it to. The spell sent several of the dragon followers flying up into the cavern's roof. A roof that began to collapse as Aveline made a dash towards one of the tunnels as rocks fell over her head. It proved effective as it crushed a number of the cultists, dragonlings and drakes behind her as she increased her pace. She kept running, unsure if she would make it especially as two cult members in leather armor came out to face her.

Without missing a beat, Aveline hit them with Rapid Spirit Arrows, taking the two out before she jumped into the tunnel, painting as the whole cavern collapsed behind her. She lay on the ground, panting as she dispersed her field of elemental magic. Defeated, she took a large drink out of a large lyrium potion and rekindled her reserves as she rolled over to sit up straight. She slowly got up after she took one last slug of her potion before she emptied the reaming amount of her container onto the ground.

Aveline sighed relief as she began to move around the tunnel to look for an escape. At the very end of the tunnel was a small cavern that held several dragon eggs she killed with ice spells. After the last egg was frozen, she realized there was only one-way to escape and headed back to the entrance. She then proceeded to push some of rocks out of the away to reveal that the cavern she escaped from was open to the sky. Once she climbed over the rubble and out the top into the open air, she scaled across the mountaintop towards the entrance determined to get through the rubble to look for her companions.

Scene VI

While Aveline got herself out of the Cavern, Shianni was leading a rescue team made up of Leliana, Alistair, Wynne, Zevran, and Eleanor. The other three stayed behind to guard Genitivi, a man who would not be able to fight or survive the traps left in the caverns. His skills were best spent studying the huge library found here while Shianni forced the others to stay to stop any reinforcements, such as the one who came down from another tunnel a few minutes later. The three showed no mercy as Shianni made her way from the temple to the caverns.

Along the way, Shianni's group came across not just dozens of cultist but also a few specters know as ash wraiths that tried to stop her. Wraiths are shades of people that have promised to serve Andraste in their death as their bodies in the form of skeletons and fleshless skull make up the shade. Once the group got past the wraiths and into the caves, they found they were almost empty with only a few patches of dragonlings and one or two dragon followers. They turned around and made it to a tunnel wherein rocks blocked the path. They were about to retrace their steps when they heard some rocks being blasted away by magic. They were prepared for the worst, until Aveline jumped out of the shadows to reveal she was the one doing the killing.

"Aveline!" the group yelled out in happiness.

Leliana practically ran up to hug the stuffing out of Aveline while her mother gave a bright smile. Zevran saw she was sweaty and covered in dirt, "What happen to you, you sexy demoness?" Zevran asked.

"We just escape some crazies who believe Andraste was reborn as a high dragon. We also had to stop them from draining our body of its last drop of blood in a mad attempt to transfer our essence into a dragon. It times like this that make me regret making that deal," Aveline said offhand with the last part sounding human and demonic at the same time. "We ran into a cavern that dead ended by mistake and were about to be overwhelmed and captured when we did something possibly stupid. We collapsed the cavern onto the horde instead while we barely escaped into a side cavern. Let's say we haven't had a good day with these people."

Aveline then noticed that Leliana was shaking. "Leliana, are you alright?" Aveline asked as she stared at Leliana.

When she got no answer, Shianni explained what happen in the town, the children that tried to kill them and later the Chantry. Aveline sighed sadly, knowing it was torture for her highly moral friend, "Leliana, it's not your fault."

"Maybe, maybe not," Leliana commented with an unfocused aim, "and at this point, I don't care. I just want this quest to end."

"Did you see the Ashes?" Wynne asked, wanting this mission over to help Leliana by completing the mission as quickly as possible.

"No, but there is a second temple across the valley, follow us and we'll lead you there," Aveline commanded and the group nodded in response as they left to the surface. As they moved, Aveline explained what had happened, telling them the details as they moved to the surface when they saw the high dragon from the distance.

Alistair whistled as he urged them caution, "A high dragon is no joke."

The group nodded, though it was for nothing. As Kolgrim was waiting for them with a snarl that only widened as he realized he was the only dragon cult member still alive. Kolgrim snarled, "Do you know what you have done, what you have denied? You have killed the faithful and her ladies young! You will pay for what you have done!"

"And how are you going to stop us Mr. Crazy, your alone," Zevran joked.

"I've never been alone with the lady by my side!" Kolgrim yelled before pulling out a horn and blowing through it.

The horn awoke the high dragon as it jumped off the cliff-side. They had little time to react as the high dragon flew down in front of Kolgrim. The group found themselves facing a high dragon and they were not going to let it initiate the battle. So Eleanor and Leliana started with long-range attacks, while Wynne remained in support, using spells to strengthening her allies and increasing their immunity to the elements, like fire. Not letting them fight alone, Aveline engaged with spells such as Stinging and Leaching Swarm, Walking Bomb, and Valeant Walking Bomb designed to damage the dragon by slowly draining its substantial health.

Although all their efforts did little to wound the dragon as she huffed and puffed before shooting out several fireballs at them. Eleanor and Leliana jumped out of the way, while Aveline use Arcane Warrior Shield to block the fireballs that singed her instead of instantly killing her as the dragon approached the mage. That was until Zevran and Alistair rushed the dragon to engage the dragon in close quarter combat. They hit the dragon from each side, Zevran at the right and Alistair at the left, slicing into the dragon, leaving cuts that would equivalent to cat scratches on a human. The dragon responded by blasting up into the air and created a vacuum that sent the two flying together with a loud smack, vulnerable to the dragon that landed on her feet.

Once she was on the ground, the high dragon bit into Alistair's leg and latched on as she raised her head up to begin shaking Alistair as if he was a rag doll. That was until Shianni went to save the day, as she threw multiple knives into its eyes. The dragon roared in pain as she let Alistair go as he fell to the ground like a sack of potatoes. Shianni grabbed Alistair and dragged him to Wynne to be healed. The dragon tried to attack Shianni while she was dragging her love, but she was able to save herself by throwing a knife with a soulrot grenade attached right into its nose. This made the dragon fall back as it sneezed out the poison in pain.

As the dragon was distracted, Aveline began attacking with as many spells as she could like Sprit Arrow, Lighting, Water Whip, and Stone Fist, long rang spells that caused it extreme pain. Giving the Dragon a new target as it charged against her. At the sidelines, Eleanor and Leliana were waiting patiently to provide aid and got an opportunity as the dragon opened it mouth and roared at its target, Aveline. The attack served their purpose as Eleanor and Leliana fired less than a dozen arrows all together into the dragon's mouth, imbedded into its brain.

The dragon that cultists had thought was an incarnation of Andraste did not even give a roar as it fell to the ground, dead with blood now flowing out of her mouth. Her death sent Kolgrim into a state of shock and disbelief that his lady was killed. So shocked he did not see Zevran with his blades covered in poison coming from the shadows. Kolgrim was not prepared when Zevran came up and struck in a rapid secession of cuts and stab wounds until the cult leader fell to the ground, dead as his 'lady.'

The battle now was considered to be over, as all that was left was the carcass of the dragon, the dragon's dead followers and a tired group that did not want to move to the next step on their long journey, the temple. They could sense that everyone, including Leliana and Aveline, would have no choice but face their demons that had accumulated over the years. Aveline, for the first time in her life was not sure she wanted to go forward. Aveline sighed as she waited for her next move.

**That's a wrap, review the story if you enjoy it or review if you don't and tell why. Also, the oc will be female.**

**Author Notes**

**1) The Dragon Cult is after Aveline, so Weylon was definitely going to lead them into a trap designed to capture her. However, at that point there was no use trying to convince the group to stop their quest.**

**2) You can choose to do both, set off the trap and go to Haven.**

**3) Originally, I thought of having a scene where Aveline's was captured, but thought against it as I thought it may add to the drama if you are not even sure Aveline was captured and just wandered off.**

**4) I know Leliana making the hard choice about killing children would be something that anyone would have a problem with and the issue will be revisited it in the next chapter.**

**5) In a fight, I was told that most of the time it depends on luck just as much as skill. Luck that they found a chink in the armor, or luck the enemy did something unexpected to capitalize upon. Not all fights are long or drawn out like many of the classic legends suggest.**


	24. Chapter 24: The Holy Ashes

Dragon Age Abomination's Origins

Chapter 24: The Holy Ashes

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Age. Now we got the obvious out of the way, why don't we go to traditional head bashing on table, oh wait it's not Tuesday.**

**Beta Reader: Albert**

**Last Update: 11/3/2014**

Scene I

It was not until dusk when the Grey Wardens and their current group decided to move into the temple. The aches and pains were washed away as the mages worked overtime to heal the groups injures before they continued on their quest to find the Ashes of Andraste. A quest that made them richer as the group harvested considerable gold. Though, the group did not feel jolly as they went into a temple that was so thick with magic that the mages felt rejuvenated by just breathing it in.

Magic that allowed the flames on the metal torches to keep the whole temple at a spring like temperature and continue to burn without oil. No one questioned why as they entered holly lands that the Maker must have touched. A land already occupied as a figure stood in front of a door leading to the ashes. He was a tall, dark skinned man that had brown eyes that were somehow mystical. He was adorned in heavy silver armor with an artistic helmet that had wings that represented a pair of griffin wings.

They could tell he was powerful man as they drew close enough that the man took notice and spoke in a mystic voice that echoed wisdom throughout the room, "I bid you well Pilgrim."

"General Magnus? You're still alive?" Aveline asked in mild surprise.

"Well I'll be, Oracle or is it the name you share with the girl, Aveline. I wasn't expecting you to be here. Especially as a human," Magnus told the abomination.

"Nor were I expected to see you are still alive," Aveline said in her demonic voice.

"Aveline who is he?" Shianni asked with interest.

"Magnus was a Tevinter General when the Tevinter Imperium conquered these lands and Andraste was gathering her followers," Aveline explained. "At the time, her armies were a ragtag team who won a few battle against the Tevinter's patrols in this region. That was until she met this former general and his platoon. A platoon specifically gathered to wipe out the rebels.

"However, before the two could battle, Andraste convinced Magnus to switch sides to fight against the Tevinter Imperium to win freedom for everyone tied to the old gods. He agreed and the majority of his men joined them while he trained Andraste's army into a force that was unparalleled. He became Andraste's personal guard and general. That was until she was betrayed while he was lured away."

"And now, I'm no longer Magnus, but instead the Guardian. Who swore to protect the Urn until the Tevinter crumbles to dust for failing to protect Andraste in life." The Guardian explained to the group before adding, "I also help prepare the way for the faithful who come to revere Andraste."

"The Tevinter Imperium is not longer as powerful as it once was," Eleanor pointed out. "In fact it is on the verge of death the last I heard."

"To be specific, we give or take one to two hundred years before the Imperium is no more," Aveline added to Eleanor's point.

"Ah," the Guardian smiled. "Then perhaps this is the beginning of the end…"

"What do you know about these followers outside?" Shianni asked the Guardian, giving him the go ahead to tell his story.

"When my brethren and I carried Andraste from Tevinter to this sanctuary, we vowed to forever revere her memory, and guard her. Thus began the Disciples of Andraste."

"Why do they follow the dragon now?" Alistair asked with awe.

"The dragon is a fearsome creature, and they must have seen her as an alternative to the absent Maker and His silent Andraste," the Guardian explained.

"We can understand the dragon, we just don't understand how it all began," Aveline told the Guardian, who nodded in understanding.

"It began with an ancestor of one known as Kolgrim," the Guardian explained to the group. "He saw himself as a new prophet, preaching the rebirth. Some disagreed with him. I heard their cries of pain and loss which were quickly silenced."

"Well, I doubt they will be much of a threat to anyone after today. Seeing as most if not all of them met death; so sad," Zevran commented loftily.

"Um, Guardian, can you tell us about Andraste?" Leliana asked.

"I would like to hear the opinion of Andraste from someone that lived when she lived," Wynne told the Guardian in voice of a scholar, rather than her usually tone as a teacher.

"Did anyone really know her, save the Maker and possibly the Oracle?" the Guardian relented to Aveline, who shrugged in response. "She would sometimes spend weeks alone in meditation, often without food or water. I… cannot express in words my love for Andraste. You must seek her out for yourself. Everyone must."

"How have you lived so long my friend?" Zevran asked. "For I would like to live a thousand years myself, if I could."

"I made a vow, to Andraste and to the Maker. My life is tied to the Ashes. As long as they remain, so will I," the Guardian explained.

"So, you are forever stuck here to guard the ashes of a dead woman and you may not be able to talk or interact with anyone else until someone visits you, which can be centuries?" Zevran stated and the Guardian nodded 'yes.' "That sounds pretty boring. Suddenly immortality had lost all its appeal."

"We would like to see the Urn," Aveline told the Guardian.

"You have come to honor Andraste, and you shall, if you prove yourself worthy," the Guardian explained.

"Can we not skip all this," Alistair whined. "We're on a noble quest to cure a noble man."

"Be that as it may, you must still prove yourself worthy," the Guardian had stated before he explained. "If it was up to me, you would pass due to having Aveline here, but it's not my place to decide your worthiness. The Gauntlet does that as well as cleanses the soul for those that need it the most," the Guardian said while looking at the group while lingering for a second on Leliana and Zevran.

"What is the Gauntlet exactly?" Shianni asked.

"The Gauntlet tells the true pilgrims from the false. You will undergo four tests of faith, and we shall see how your soul fares," the Guardian explained. "Anything else, you will understand what it is, when you face it."

"Then we will enter the Gauntlet," Aveline stated.

"Before you go, I have something to ask you Aveline and your companions. I see that the path that led you here was not easy," the Guardian expressed in his mystic voice. "Aveline Wolf Oracle, you have always walked a path filled with determination and had little doubt. That was until today. Your human part wondered if you made the decision that destroyed any chance of growing up with your humanity. While your demon part wonders that maybe you shouldn't have corrupted the girl and destroyed her humanity. Do you truly believe you both made the wrong choice?"

Everyone was shocked at the Guardian's question and no one was expecting Aveline's answer, "Maybe, but to worry about it is pointless as living in the past only causes pain. Whether it may have been the wrong choice doesn't matter, living the life we have is what is important."

"I suppose that's true, I think," Alistair commented, a bit unsure about Aveline's wisdom.

"The past is the past, to worry about it only causes more harm," Leliana added is sadness.

"I agree, its best to learn from it then live in it," Wynne preached.

"I actually can see what you mean, my little girl," Eleanor added while giving her adopted daughter a squeeze to her shoulder.

"Eleanor Cousland, you regret not being able to help your husband when he needed it the most," the Guardian said. "Do you believe it was best to die with your husband, grandson, sister in law and possibly your only son?"

"I… yes, sometimes when the nights get lonely but then I leave my only child alone to face the wolves. And while I missed most of her life, I will not let her face the wolves alone," Eleanor told the Guardian off while giving Aveline a firmer squeeze to her shoulder.

"Family sticks together, no matter what," Shianni said with fire in her eyes.

The guardian then looked at Shianni, "Shianni of the Elven Alienage. Your life has changed so much since you were recruited into the Grey Wardens, after killing four despicable men. You loved being free of your cage that was your home and being a Grey Warden. That is until you felt disconnected to your family who are now facing danger on their own. Do you regret your choice of action rather than silence?"

"I, yes, no, maybe, I don't know," Shianni explained quickly. "My life has been so much better since I became a Grey Warden. I even found love. I just wish my family was here to see it," Shianni answered sadly, while Alistair gave her a comforting smile.

"Alistair Theirin," the Guardian then turned his gaze on Alistair. "A man that doesn't know what is truth from fiction. You wonder if things would have been different if you were with Duncan on the battlefield. That you died saving Duncan and died believing a happy lie rather than questioning the truth."

"I… yes," Alistair admitted. "I feel like my life is just lie after lie and I am not sure who I am." As Alistair spoke, Shianni gave him a squeeze to calm him down. "I think that if Duncan was still alive, that everything would be better. If I had taken the blow, if I had the chance, maybe…"

Alistair began to trail off until Wynne stepped forward to get the Guardian's attention. She stepped up to take the pressure off the Grey Warden's shoulder while Shianni silently comfort him. "Ask your question, Guardian; I am ready."

"You are ever the advisor, ready with a word of wisdom," the Guardian told Wynne before getting to the heart of his discussion. "Do you wonder if you spout only platitudes, burned into your mind in the distant past? Perhaps you are only a tool used to spread the word of the Circle and the Chantry. Does doubt ever chip away at your truths?"

"You frame the statement in the form of a question, yet you already know our answers," Wynne accused the Guardian. "There is no sense in hiding, is there? Yes. I do doubt at times. Only the fool is completely certain of herself."

"Zevran Arainai," the Guardian started.

"Oh, is it my turn!" Zevran said excitedly.

"Do you regret taking lives?" the Guardian asked.

"No, not particularly," Zevran replied offhandedly.

"Not even Rin-" the Guardian started and Zevran interrupted him.

"How do you know about her?" Zevran asked but the only answered was a stare that made him confess. "I, yes, yes I do regret what I did. I regret it to this day, damn it all. I regret not being able to go back and stop it, and I will not allow you to tell everyone until I'm ready to." Zevran told the Guardian, who nodded at the Elf's request.

"And you, the one I feel the most pity for it," the Guardian told Leliana. "Your faith has been waning since you found out the truth about the Maker and the vision you received. A vision that was given to you by chance, a chance you clung to while others didn't take it seriously, and that wasn't the worst, you found out the Maker wasn't as you thought."

"Just because I don't believe in Him as I once have, doesn't mean my faith is waning from Andraste teachings or what is morally right," Leliana argued.

"Doesn't it?" The Guardian asked before he elaborated. "You always believed in yourself Leliana, believed that you would make the right choice and if it's wrong, that you could fix it. However, your blind faith in others has cost you much and now you have begun to drift from the path of what is morally right. That you drifted so far that you didn't hesitate to commit the worst crimes when you killed your mentor and those children in cold blood. You committed acts that had slowly led you to secretly wonder if you always have been evil within your heart. You have begun to lose faith in yourself and in Andraste's teachings."

Leliana was looking down as every word hit Leliana like a stone mace to face. For every word hit home and true. However, that does not mean Aveline would not defend her, "What Leliana did might not have been the truly ethical decision, it was the right choice." Aveline comfort Leliana as best as could as she continued. "Sometimes being the ultimate pacifist only allows others to walk all over you. Sometimes the only way to stop evil is to kill and dipping into the shadows to do it. Leliana did what she did to save lives and bring justice for their crimes."

Leliana smiled at Aveline before adding to Aveline's comment, "You are right, blind faith has cost me. But my faith in what I fight for is right and has led me here and doing what I wanted, to help others, and if I had to do it all over again, I would."

Guardian only nodded before he continued to speak, "Thank you, that is all that I wish to know." The door behind him opened to reveal a room filled with eight ghosts. "The way is open. Good luck, and may you find what you seek." The Guardian then disappeared in a white light and the game was afoot.

Scene II

After the guardian, it took a while for the Grey Warden group to be done with the ghosts in the riddle room. The ghosts asked riddles that affect their lives, and the group answered to receive information on the history of Andraste. The group did them two by two by splitting into four groups. Once they cleared the room by completing the riddle game, they entered a room where there was nothing but wisp of magic.

As they moved closer, they found the room was something more, something magical as all of them were hit by enough magic to warp reality. A reality that they had shared as they found themselves in a dream world that would change for each user. The first was Zevran who appeared to be in the coastal city known as Antiva. In it was then he saw a beautiful elven woman, with long brown hair and eyes that gleamed for justice. A woman that wore the Crow's armor Zevran had along with dual daggers on her back.

"Rinna?" Zevran asked. "You can't be Rinna, your dead."

"You are correct Zevran, my love. Right now, I am Rinna and yet I am not. I'm part of the Gauntlet, part of Rinna and a part of you to give words of advice," the duplicate explained. "Zevran, I know you feel responsible for my death. That you felt guilty in allowing Taliesin to push you around into having me killed. I also knew you lied when you said you didn't love me. It may be your fault but don't live in the past. I beg you to move on with the friends you have around you. For I will always love you Zevran, and I hope you will live a good life, my love." Rinna's copy then disappeared and the group found themselves in a blank room.

"Zevran, are you alright?" Shianni asked as she watched Zevran almost come to tears.

"Yes, I finally have some peace," Zevran explained, while touching a dagger they saw on Rinna.

"Zevran, who is this Rinna, and what happened to her?" Wynne asked.

Zevran looked down before telling his story, his tragedy. He had boasted one too many times to his fellow crows, a time when he was even more arrogant and cocky. A Master that hated him had given him a mark to shut him up: a wealthy merchant who had many guards. Agreeing to accompany him was his friends, Taliesin and someone he just met and grew to love, Rinna. During the mission, Taliesin claimed that Rinna betrayed Zevran for a bribe and he agreed to kill her. When she was on her knees, she cried as she told Zevran she loved him and did not betray him. Zevran told her he did not believe her and he did not care if she loved him before Taliesin killed her. It was a lie, one he came to regret.

They later found out Rinna did not betray them. Zevran wanted to tell the truth, but Taliesin convinced him it was foolish so we reported she died in the attempt. As they gave the report, it turned out the Master knew and did not care. To relay a message to them that they were nothing to the Master and he would one day die for the Crows too like the trash he was. He then revealed that is why he accepted the mission to attack their group, so he could die in a glorious battle against the Grey Wardens.

"Do you still want to die, Zevran?" Leliana asked with concern.

"No," Zevran told the group. "What I want is to begin again. Whatever it is I sought by leaving Antiva, I think I have found it. I owe you all, and now Rinna a great deal."

"Well, we're glad to have you with us," Aveline explained.

Zevran only smiled, as the world shifted to a classroom that Wynne was all too familiar with, it was a classroom she taught in for many years. The classroom was filled with many of her former students. When she walked in, she was surprised to see so many students thanking her, for being her mentor they needed and for helping them. With the biggest surprise was the student that was her greatest regret, an elf named Aneirin. An elf that she told the group that she felt she had failed by training him in a harsh tone instead of a conforming one. One the templars hunted down when he ran away due to her stubbornness in not understanding where he came from trapped within an elven alienage. A student who taught her the value of patience that helped so many of her students, an elf that had indicated he might still be alive with its cryptic words.

"You really think he is still alive?" Shianni asked.

"No, it's not possible, the templars are well trained and thorough," Wynne said with a hint of hope she was wrong.

"It wouldn't hurt to ask the Dalish when we look for them, you may get lucky. Of course that will be awhile as they are on the other side of Ferelden in the Brecilian Forest," Aveline explained and Wynne nodded in acceptance before finding peace with her students.

The setting then changed to a beautiful castle, with the drapes of the Cousland hanging overhead and sitting on the throne was an elder man with brown hair and a short beard. "Hello dear it's been awhile."

Eleanor saw Bryce and smiled, "It's good to see you again, even as a memory."

The duplicate chuckled, "Yes, I suppose it is. As it is good to see you and pup, even if only a part of me that make up Bryce is here." Bryce then got serious for he had something that his wife needed to hear. "I know you sometimes feel lonely and wish you had died with me in the final battle. But you know that isn't what I wanted, or you really needed. So live. Live for your family to live on and keep our pups safe. Please do that for me dear."

"I will dear, count on it," Eleanor told the duplicate before the image disappeared. Eleanor cried happy tears, glad to have some final words with her love.

The place then shifted to the rundown Eleven Alienage and confronted by a young elven man with red hair that Shianni recognized, "Soris?"

"Hello Shianni, how have you been doing?" the duplicate Soris asked.

"I'm fine, despite talking to a replica of my best friend," Shianni had answered the duplicate.

"Likewise Shianni," Soris said with a smile. "Shianni I know you regret not being able to help us and that you felt you are distancing yourself from us. However, forget that you haven't really left home and wherever you go, the Alienage is with you, and it's always waiting for you when you need to return home. Now go out there, be happy, and save the world. Do these things and know your family will always be proud of you and that we all love you." Soris then disappeared as Shianni cried happily in Alistair's arms.

However, she soon stopped. It was Alistair's turn to face his own heart, as his mentor appeared in the battlefield of Ostagar. It was Duncan of the Grey Wardens. "There you are; it's good to see you are alright." Alistair could not speak to his master as he chuckled. "Yes I know it's shocking to see me back from the dead, sort of to speak. But you need to pay attention Alistair as I have something important I need to tell you."

Alistair nodded dumbly before Duncan continued, "I know you wanted to save me. However, I was already dying due to the taint and I got my wish to die in battle. I also wanted you to know that your father and mother are very proud of you."

"My father and mother? You… I mean Duncan knew them?" Alistair asked.

"Yes, in fact your mother was a close friend that came from Orlais," the duplicate Duncan explained. "Though, I can't tell you who your mother was or who she was before that you don't already know. I promised your mother not to tell you. And as I am apart of Duncan, I cannot tell you for we are both a man of our word. However, there is one still someone alive who knew your mother and never made that promise. Ask Eamon the story of your mother and the Deep Roads, and he will tell you. Or at least, I hope he tells you. I think your mother's bitter past has clouded her judgment and she doesn't understand a person's need to know his own mother."

Duncan then looks up and sighed, "It's time for me to go Alistair. It time for someone else to face the Gauntlet. I hope you take care, Alistair." The image then dispersed and the group was quiet.

"Alistair?" Shianni asked.

"I need… I need to talk to the Arl now more than ever," Alistair told Shianni.

"And we will, together," Shianni promised Alistair.

The image then transformed again to the glories in the city of Orlais, with the Grand Cathedral in the background and all around the Chant of Light could be heard. However, where the streets are usually filled with people looking at the latest fashions and art that made the city great, they were empty. No one was around except for one woman, dressed in noble clothing and brown hair made fancy. It was Leliana's mentor, Marjolaine.

"Hello my sweet Leliana."

"You!" Leliana snarled at her former mentor. "Of all the people that you could have been a replica of, you had to take the one that betrayed me."

"But of course my sweet Leliana, sometimes only your enemy can tell you the truth about yourself," Marjolaine smiled before she snapped her fingers to reveal the street filled with every victim that Leliana killed.

Leliana snarled, "Are you trying to make me feel guilty."

"No, just using these people to give wisdom my sweet little Leliana," Marjolaine told Leliana. "Faith has bloodied your hands as your faith in others has led you astray. It is time you spread your wings my sweet Leliana. It is time to have faith in yourself. To believe that you had done all that you could to stay on the right path. That you have persevered over all that tries to use you, even if the Maker tries to sway you from the path."

Marjolaine soon disappeared and they found themselves in the same stone room. The group was silent as Leliana smiled before muttering, "Even in death, Marjolaine knew the right words to say. Just can't believe her words can help me instead of manipulating me."

"So is that it? For I really would like to continue," Eleanor stated.

"No, mama. There is one more act to face," a small voice carried softly around them.

They looked up to see a young girl looking at them with her big, green curious eyes as she nervously twirled her red hair. The girl was nervous but she stood firm in her blue Circle's robes. It only took a few seconds to realize who the girl was. It was Aveline before she fussed with her demon.

"So, it will be ourselves that give us words of wisdom," Aveline stated.

"Yeah or at least tell you what I would like to hear," Aveline said before looking up in happiness. "You know I am happy. I am so happy to see that I have grown up to be a hero."

"Would you still be happy to know you may have lost your humanity?" Aveline asked

"Have you?" the girl asked with curiosity. "I mean you care about others and are willing to go another mile to save someone. You care about your companions so much that you are willing to die for them. You fight for noble and selfless reasons. Where have you not shown your humanity?"

"Caring for those that have passed on," Aveline simply answered.

"I don't want to sound mean, but why would the dead care?" the young Aveline asked her older counterpart. "I mean a lot of people in history class tell stories about how people destroyed their whole lives worrying about the past. It is as my master said, 'Yesterday is the history to read, tomorrow is a wonder to think about, and today is precious. That is why they call it the present.' I took that to heart long before Oracle fussed with you."

"And what about our morality?" Aveline asked.

The younger Aveline smile faltered as she stated, "That, I don't know. We are colder now, but at the same time we're something I wanted." The younger Aveline smile then returned before she continued her words of encouragement, "I'm glad I grew up to be like you. To be a hero and do what is right, no matter what others say. I have this necklace for you; it should help you on your journey." It was then that the younger Aveline disappeared and a door in front of them was revealed.

The group was silent before they faced an Aveline that gave a small smile. They looked in wonder when she said, "Well, it always takes the words of a child to see the blind truth. For only a child's mind is unbiased to the truth."

The group looked at Aveline as she took a little skip while she put on the necklace Reflection to increase her willpower, constitution, and magic. The group took a moment to stop in silence to digest what they had experienced.

Scene III

In the next room was a puzzle for the clever. It was a huge cavern over a bottomless pit. On each side were six platforms for people to stand on. When Alistair stood on one of them, pieces of a ghostly bridge were revealed that could not be touched. Three platforms together made one solid bridge and sometimes revealed the next set like a ghost. In other words, only one person, Shianni, could get across to the other side. After some carful manipulation, Shianni was able to get across in safety.

The others were planning to find a way across when she found a lever on the other side. She pulled the lever so the whole bridge formed so the rest of the group could cross and the last door opened. The group happily followed her and disappeared when they found a room that had one last obstacle. A wall of fire that separated them from the ashes and it was so hot that the entire room radiated with heat. Zevran was thinking of running across it until Alistair pointed to roosted corpses behind the fire.

"So how are we going to get across this wall of fire my friends?" Zevran asked.

Wynne noticed a dusty alter in front the fire. Wynne removed the dust to read out loud, "Cast off the trappings of worldly life and cloak yourself in the goodness of spirit. King and slave lord and beggar; be born anew in the Maker's sight."

"What does that mean?" Alistair asked the group around him.

"Sounds like we have to remove our clothing if we wish to cross the flames," Aveline explained while stripping off her robes.

"Are you sure?" Shianni asked as Zevran looked at them with perverted interest.

"Only one way to find out," Aveline stated as she strip to everything but her underwear before she approached the flames with a strong step.

With a steady gait, she put her hand through the flames as a trial run as she quickly pulled her hand back to find not even a blemish. In fact, the flame did not even feel warm. Aveline smiled before walking through the flames with not a flake of her skin burned. The others quickly followed suit as they stripped off their clothing and walked through the flame, though not as straight as Aveline.

Shianni and Alistair walked through blushing, as they could not keep their eyes off each other as Wynne walked through the flames with her eyes closed, all the while feeling her burdens disappear. Zevran was the next to walk through with a huge grin on his face seeing the others undress while the flames around him cleansed him of sin. He felt relief as if he had become pure. And lastly, Leliana was the final one to walk through the flames and felt a great relief as the flames cleansed her of all her sins.

For the first time, they felt pure as the group got dressed before the Guardian appeared before them to congratulate them, "You all have been through the trials of the Gauntlet; you all have walked the path of Andraste and like her, you have been cleansed. You all have proven yourself worthy. Approach the Urn."

The Guardian disappeared and all that remained in the room was the Urn on top of pyramid shape structure. At the very top was a golden vase filled with the holy ashes of Andraste.

"I never dreamed I would ever lay my eyes on the Urn of Sacred Ashes… I… I have no words to express…" Leliana stammered

"I didn't think anyone could succeed in finding Andraste's final resting place… but here… here she is," Alistair stammered as well.

"It's… it is such a beautiful sight. I just can't believe I get to see the ashes of the woman who helped free my people," Shianni spoke with reverence.

"You know, I was expecting just simple ashes. I am happily surprise to see it more, so much more," Zevran stated in wow.

Wynne was the one to give the last comment, "I could not have asked for a greater honor than to be here. I will never forget this feeling."

Aveline lifted the lid and put a pinch in her pouch before the group left the temple and soon the mountain behind.

Scene IV

After the group collected the ashes, they met up with the rest of the group and a happy scholar. Brother Genitivi told everyone that he planned to spread the word and soon have an expedition. Aveline, Wynne, Shianni, and Alistair did not believe it would be a good idea. However, they let Genitivi go all the same. Before he left, he told the group he would have a reward for them if they ever stopped by Denerim. Aveline stated to not wait-up, as she believed, it would be several weeks before they ever returned to the west side. So they said their final goodbyes before they headed their separate ways.

The Grey Warden group made their way to Redcliffe at a fast pace, so the trip only took a day. Once they reached the city, they saw the village has changed drastically. The village was being repopulated by villagers that had run away and refugees coming from the blighted lands. They saw stockpiles of supplies made for the men and woman training to be soldiers of Redcliffe's army.

As the forces built up in the village, the castle was housed by advance troops coming in, mainly the Circle of Magi, the Templar Order from the Circle, and the Ash Warriors. There was also a room used to house children learning magic while the Circle Tower was being refurbished. The castle defenses were upgraded, both subtly and apparently. The apparent upgrades included two cannons created by the circle at the entrance and several bastilles on the roof and walls for the defense of the castle.

The group passed by these defenses as they went into the castle to see Bann Teagan speaking with representatives of the armies gathered there. That was until the Bann noticed them and excused himself to talk with the Wardens, "You return. Might you have news?"

"We've found the Urn," Aveline told Teagan.

"You have?" Asked a surprised Teagan just before he had exclaimed, "Wonderful! Let us go at once to Eamon's side and see if the Urn healing powers live up to their reputation!"

The group quickly rushed upstairs to Eamon's bedroom to see a mage trying to heal him while Isolde prays at his side. Aveline walked up to the Eamon before spreading the ashes on the arl. The group watched in amazement as a purple glow appeared over Eamon while the heavens sang 'Wake up… wake up.' It was not long before the miracle happened and he was awake.

"Wh-Where am I?" Eamon asked as he tried to rise from his bed.

"Be calm, brother," Teagan urged Eamon as he calmly pushed him to bed. "You have been deathly ill for a very long time. Do you remember nothing?"

"Teagan?" Eamon asked in shock. "What are you doing here? Where is Isolde?"

"I am here, my husband," Isolde spoke softly while holding Eamon's hand.

"And Connor? Where is my boy? Where is my son?" Eamon asked frantically.

"He lives, though many others are dead. There is much to tell you, husband," Isolde answered sadly.

"Dead?" Eamon whispered in shock. "Then… it was not a dream."

"Much has happen since you fell ill, brother," Teagan explained. "Some of it will not be… easy for you to hear."

"Then tell me," Eamon demanded. "I wish to hear all of it."

Scene V

It was an hour later and the group found themselves in the main hallway. Teagan explained the entire situation to Eamon. From Ostagar to now, nothing was left out in what would be the making of the greatest dystrophy in Ferelden's history. The more Teagan explained to his brother, the grimmer Arl Eamon looked in what could be the end of Ferelden.

"This is most troubling," Arl Eamon stated. "There is much to be done, which is true. But I should first be thankful to those who have done so much. Grey Wardens, you have not only saved my life but kept my family safe as well. I am in you debt. Will you permit me to offer you a reward for your service?"

"If you like, we won't reject it," Aveline answered Eamon.

"Then allow me to declare you and those traveling with you champions of Redcliffe. You will always be welcomed guest within these halls," Eamon explained before also giving a shield from Redcliffe.

"Thank you, your grace," Aveline bowed as the group also mimicked.

It was then that Eamon, and Teagan began to switch gears to talk about Loghain and that he is crazy. Especially as he instigates a civil war while a Blight was happening. However, they also reached a conclusion; they cannot afford to fight Loghain for the throne. The only way to settle this before Ferelden burns is to call for a Landsmeet, the gathering of all the nobles of Ferelden. Such a thing is rarely called unless in a crisis or when they decide the next king of Ferelden. However, calling it will not be enough even if they have indisputable evidence that Loghain betrayed the king. So they decided that to win this they must put someone on the throne that has ties to it by blood: Alistair.

"You'll plan to put Alistair on the throne?" Morrigan almost laughed at the suggestion.

"Teagan and I have a claim through marriage, but we would seem opportunists, no better than Loghain. Alistair's claim is by blood," Eamon explained.

"And what about me? Does anyone care what I want?" Alistair asked in a demanding voice.

"You have a responsibility, Alistair. Without you, Loghain wins. I would have to support him, for the sake of Ferelden. Is that what you want?" Eamon asked as he tried to use the guilt card on Alistair.

"I… but I… no, my lord," Alistair reluctantly agreed.

"Good, for the Landsmeet is the only way to proceed," Eamon explained. "Once the next leader is decided, then the business of fighting our true foe can begin. What say you do that, my friend? I do not wish to proceed without your blessing, Aveline and Shianni."

"Our blessing? Why do you need our blessing?" Shianni asked, in shock a human would ask for her blessing.

"None of this would be possible without your group," Eamon explained. "Shianni, you led Alistair here, all of you saved my life and my family, and finally Aveline is a folk hero. It's you two and your companions that will take the lead and I will follow. I am a credible enough figure in this nation to call the Landsmeet, but I hold no illusions that I could face Loghain without you. Surely you see that."

Shianni then asked a series of questions like, "What's stopping Loghain from just attacking Redcliffe? Why not kill him? Will the Landsmeet work?" She also asked if this plan have a real chance to work.

Eamon explained that Loghain would not dare try to attack Redcliffe, as it supports his claim that Loghain is a traitor, which is why Loghain poisoned him instead. However, if they kill Loghain, they would be considered criminals, which will turn Ferelden into all you can grab civil war. Loghain's death would only make the problem worse. As for the Landsmeet, the results could go either way but it is the only way to solve this peacefully.

However he was caught by surprise when Aveline explained, "What if we have no choice but to support Loghain?"

"I hope that's not a joke," Alistair exclaimed.

"Unfortunately it is not a joke. The Grey Wardens have served tyrants and blood mages to save the world from the Blight," Aveline explained. "What good is freedom and justice if no one is alive to enjoy it?"

Eamon nodded sadly and Alistair reluctantly agreed. "It seems we have little choice," Alistair sighed before looking at Eamon. "Call the Landsmeet and hope for the best."

"Very well, I will send out the word," Eamon told the group before switching gears. "Before we proceed, I believe there is the matter of the mage… my son's tutor. He still lives, I understand."

"He does," Teagan had answered Eamon. "He is in the dungeon, brother."

"Have him brought here, Teagan," Eamon ordered. "I wish to see him."

Teagan nodded and quickly had the guards bring Jowan in chains. Once Jowan faced Eamon, Eamon began to stand and judge Jowan. "Jowan, what you have done is not in question. You tried to assassinate me and set into motion a series of events that nearly destroyed everything I cherish. What have you to say in your own defense?"

"Nothing, my lord..." Jowan answered Eamon truthfully, "other than to say I am sorry. I expect no mercy for what I have done."

"I see," Eamon nodded at Jowan. "Grey Wardens, have you anything to say on Jowan's behalf?"

Aveline sighed before stating, "Jowan proved to be a good man and a friend… even if it was in the end."

Jowan looked in shock while Eamon continued to nod, "Well said. You show more loyalty, perhaps, than he would in your shoes." Eamon then sighed before asking Aveline, "What would you have me do? As the injured party, my ability to see the merciful path is… strained."

"Give him to the Circe of Magi for his crimes," Aveline told Eamon as quickly as possible.

"True enough and wisely said," Eamon happily agree with the punishment. "Jowan, I hereby turn you over to the tower of the Circle of Magi. May the Maker have mercy on your soul."

"Thank you, my lord and goodbye my… friend," Jowan bowed to Aveline before he was taken by the mages that planned to ship him home to be made tranquil.

"Now back to the matter of the Landsmeet," Eamon commanded. "It will take some time to recall my forces and organize our allies. I would prefer to wait until that is done before calling the Landsmeet."

"That is fine, we need to gather our allies from the Dwarves of Orzammar and the Dalish Elves," Aveline explained.

"Just what I was thinking," Eamon nodded. "We need all the allies we can get if we are to defeat the Darkspawn horde."

"Wait, before I go," Alistair stated to get Eamon's attention. "I would like to talk to you about my mother?"

"Your mother?" Eamon asked in shock. "I am afraid I didn't know your mother well. She was a maid-"

Alistair didn't let Eamon finished, "No! My real mother: the elven mage from Orlais."

Eamon eyes widen while Isolde and Teagan could not believe their ears. "How do you find out?"

"The mages of the group explained the amulet that belongs to my mother was given to mages in Orlais from the Circle of Magi. Aveline also was able to tell my nonhuman ancestry. So please, my lord, tell me, who is my mother."

Eamon sighed before asking, "Can we talk in private?" Alistair nodded and the two left while the men and woman in the court began to discuss the events that happened.

Epilogue

After Brother Genitivi spread word about the Sacred Ashes, he led another expedition to the temple. After his expedition, the temple becomes a Mecca for pilgrims, as well as the most scared object for the temple.

After Connor was taken to the Circle of Magi, Eamon and Isolde will conceive another child, this time a daughter named Rowan. Isolde will die during childbirth and Eamon would grieve for a time. Later, Rowan was revealed to be a mage and is eventually is sent to the Circle for formal training by a sad father. She eventually meets her brother and they became heroes along with Amalia and Connor.

End Epilogue

Scene VI

"Looked like your dimwitted boyfriend is about to find his family," Morrigan snidely remarked to a nervous Shianni.

"Morrigan please be nice. I think it's wonderful he finds out about his family," Leliana said in a smile that refused to be removed since her cleansing at the Gauntlet.

"That's assuming his mother will be someone Alistair can look up to, instead of the mother that is some harlot," Zevran pointed.

"I believe it will be. I feel it in my bones," Leliana explained with a high amount of optimism.

"The bard puts too much in faith in a happy outcome. Perhaps it will-" Shale started but stopped when they heard some yelling.

"Grey Wardens! Grey Wardens!" the dwarf, Bodahn, was running towards them.

"What is it Bodahn?" Aveline asked.

"Something terrible happened while we were on the road for the two and half weeks," Bodahn stammered. "The gates of Orzammar… t-they are closed."

"Why would the gates be closed?" Shianni asked with bewilderment.

"The gates would usually be closed because of a crisis due to the darkspawn attacking the place. But that's not the case," Bodahn explained. "The reason is far worst. King Endrin is dead and the dwarves cannot decide on a new leader. If a king is not elected soon, Orzammar will be in the middle of a civil war and they will be in no shape to help protect the city, let alone aid against the Blight."

The group went silent as Shale summed it up for them, "Pigeon Crap!"

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, sorry, there isn't any fighting but I felt this was a powerful chapter. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Author Note**

**1) I've changed Alistair and Leliana's talk with the guardian for more shit happens to them that demanded change. Zevran is mostly from memory so it may be a bit wrong.**

**2) I wanted to do more with confronting the past and thought what better way then have each member face it, especially after being questioned about the past.**

**3) I was actually thinking of having Zevran confess about his past just before they meet Taliesin, but I felt this was the best place after confronting Rinna. Also, I needed a reason to look for Aneirin as they had no one reason to think he was live due to the Templars hunting him down and claiming they had killed him.**

**4) Aveline in a way is a lot like Doctor Who, who tries to save everyone but is not overly concerned if everyone does not survive. I also think Doctor Who has humanity in his heart, despite being an alien. **

**5) I changed the necklace effect from strength to magic for it is a better use to Aveline.**

**6) I decided to cut the ghost fight scene for I felt no need after the group faced their demons. I also briefly discuss the ghost bridge part for it took too long, like the answering of the riddles scene.**

**7) Eamon having another child makes sense since he needs an heir of his own. Mages can't take a title unless they are Grey Wardens or part of the Tevinter Imperium. So I put that in epilogue.**

**8) I hope you enjoy the foreshadowing for the next chapter.**

**Character Stats**

Name: Arl Eamon Guerin (Head General)

Race: Human

Type: Warrior

Attributes: Strength 3, Dexterity 3, Willpower 2, Magic 1, Cunning 2, & Constitution 2

Specialization Schools: Champion, Guardian, & Vanguard

Skills: Herbalism & Survival

Talents: Warrior: Master, Sword and Shield: Master, & Sphere and Lance: Standard

Next

Name: Teagan Guerin (General)

Race: Human

Type: Warrior

Attributes: Strength 3, Dexterity 3, Willpower 2, Magic 1, Cunning 1, & Constitution 2

Specialization Schools: Champion, Guardian, & Vanguard

Skills: Herbalism & Survival

Talents: Warrior: Master, Sword and Shield: Master, & Sphere and Lance: Standard

Army: 160 Human Archers, 360 Human Troops and 80 Human Knights (600 Total)

**Omake Riddle Game **

**Originally in story and given below, I pulled the riddles because they did not fit the flow. **

The first was Ealisay (tune); she talked about her friend Andraste, who always sang a tune that attracted the maker and why things were no longer simple after that encounter. Ealisay was paired with Brona (dreamer), she dreamed her daughter Andraste was dying, and she was not able to stop it. Next was Lady Vasilia (vengeance), she wanted vengeance on Andraste for leading her armies against the Tevinter Imperium and made her husband Hessarian turn Andraste execution into a public burning. She was with Thane Shartan (home), an elf that led his people with Andraste for a home, until he was betrayed.

The third pair included Disciple Harvard (mountains), a man who gathered Andraste's ashes and took them to the mountain to her final-resting place. Along with Harvard was General Maferath (jealously), he gave into his jealously against his wife Andraste and betrayed her because of that jealously. The final pair included Disciple Cathaire (hunger), a general of Andraste's armies who saw the Maker help defeat the Imperium by inflicting bad weather to destroy the crops of his enemy and to starve them into submission. This finally ended with Archon Hessarian (mercy), the lord that showed mercy to Andraste by giving her a quick death rather then watch her burn in agony and became the repentant sinner.


	25. Chapter 25: Orzammar, City of Politics

Dragon Age Abomination's Origin

Chapter 25: Orzammar, City of Politics

**Disclaimer: I'm sure you are aware I don't own Dragon Age. I only have one to two original characters compared to the several hundred NPC's created by Bioware for the Dragon Age. Damn, I am behind.**

**Beta Reader: Albert**

**Last Update: 11/3/2014**

Scene I

It has been three days since news that the King of Orzammar was dead spread throughout the land. The Grey Wardens and their companions' fear the city may be facing civil war, if the city was not already at war if the rumors of Orzammar politics are true. It was a dangerous thought that the Wardens pushed aside as they marched up the cold mountain properly named Frost Back Mountain.

To distract themselves from the troubles ahead and out of friendly curiosity, Alistair told the Wardens about his mother, Fiona. It was not a happy story. Fiona was a pet of a nobleman from Orlais before she killed him in self-defense with magic and it was in front of his wife. Rather than killing her in retribution, the woman took mercy on the girl and took her to the Circle of Magi in Orlais, where she became a powerful mage. A mage that later begged to be a part of the Grey Wardens to escape the Circle.

From the Wardens, she and Duncan joined the group that was sent to Ferelden where she became friends with Maric during a Warden's quest into the underground Deep Roads. The Warden Commander, Genevieve, asked Maric's help in finding her charismatic brother. Eamon knew little about the mission as no one, not even Maric or Duncan would talk about it. However, they did indicate that Fiona and Maric became close during the mission together and they produced a child, Alistair. Fiona gave the child up and requested that only when it was absolutely necessary, the child would not be told of his mother's ancestry. The tale prompted a discussion among the group.

Flashback

"She didn't want you to know about her. How awful," Leliana commented with pity.

"Is it?" Morrigan asked Leliana. "She had lived a horrible life. I doubt I would want my child to know about such a sad existence."

"Morrigan, you're going too far!" Wynne snapped.

"I think that lovely Morrigan is right," Zevran added. "In my line of work I usually get paid to kill someone, it almost always is for revenge. Mostly due to one client or another wanting a target dead for killing a close family member, or an ancestor killed their ancestor." Zevran smiled before he mused, "I wonder how much less death would happen if no one knew their ancestors."

"So says the man who doesn't know who his father is?" Alistair remarked snidely at the elf.

"And I have lived a charmed life without knowing my father," Zevran commented back with a smile.

The others entered the discussion, except for Sten and Shale. As Sten did not have an opinion because the qunari do not raise their own children, the priestesses teach qunari children discipline and prepare them for their future career. Shale, on the other hand, could not remember any of its own ancestors. So they stayed out of the discussion and surprisingly, so did Shianni and Aveline. The later seemed more interested in the road.

That was until an unsure Alistair asked Shianni, "What do you think?"

"I… I don't know," Shianni carefully answered. "Family is very important to us in the Alienage. However, it sometimes feels like being an elf is… a horrible fate. We depend on the shemlen lords... I mean human lords demeanor. Most of the time, they don't care what we do and we are able to live out our lives quietly, if not happily. However, when our human lords are just plain cruel, like the former Arl of Denerim, they can make our life terrible if they wish too. I have even heard that in some places, like Orlais, those elves are treated much worse than we were. They are treated like cattle. So I can see your mother wanting you to have a better life."

"Just remember little one," Aveline stated as she spoke for the first time. "No matter how bad your life seems, there is always someone who has had it worse."

"Who can be treated worse than the defeated elves?" Morrigan asked with curiosity.

Aveline moved her head to the side before she answered Morrigan, "Certain citizens of the state were we are going to."

"Who?" Shianni asked.

"Maybe you'll see them from afar. We just hope you don't. For they live a sadder existence in the name of justice," Aveline said in a voice of knowledge, but her eyes held the look of sadness.

End Flashback

Aveline had kept quiet on their journey up until they reached the Frost Back Mountains. Outside of the city gates were a huge number of merchants trying to sell what remained of their goods with fear in their hearts. Their supplies had been dwindling fast since Orzammar had shut down all access to and from the city with no word on how long they would have to wait before commerce restarted. This made the topsider dwarves desperately worried since they could not feed themselves if they could not make a profit. To get money, they needed to sell goods to outsiders. The situation left them bitter, as they were prohibited from picking the king since they 'lost their stones' for being topside too long. What made it worse was the fact the city depended on them, yet ostracized them. It was not a happy scene for the dwarves of Orzammar.

As the group marched up the stairs, they heard an argument between the guards of Orzammar and a messenger from Loghain. The messenger demanded to be let in the city, but the head guard would not even allow the man to think it was possible.

"Veata!" the guard snarled. "This land is held in trust for the sovereign kings. I cannot allow entry at this time."

"Teyrn Loghain demands the allegiance of the deshyr, or lords, or whatever you call them in your Assembly! I am his appointed messenger," the messenger yelled.

"He's soon to be dead messenger if he keeps this up," Zevran quietly joked in the background.

"I don't care if you're the king's wiper. Orzammar will have none but its own until our throne is settled," the guard explained while gripping his blade.

At that moment Aveline saved the messenger with her question, "Why have your people retreated like this?"

"They hide because their dwarves," the foolish messenger answered.

"I would challenge any race to fare as well," the guard snarled, bringing the messenger closer to death before turning towards the Wardens. "Our king is dead. Endrin Aeducan returned to the Stone not three weeks ago. The Assembly has gone through a dozen votes without agreeing on a successor. If it is not settled soon, we risk a civil war."

"A Blight is coming," Alistair explained. "They must unite for not only Ferelden, but the rest of Thedas as well."

"Wait, who are you to speak for Ferelden?" the messenger asked in anger. "You're no messenger to Loghain, that's for certain."

"Thank the ancestors," the guard praised.

Aveline decided to go in for the kill as she held up some papers, "The Grey Wardens needs their traditional dwarven allies."

Aveline handed the guard the treaties for him to inspect while the messenger growled, "The Wardens are dead! You are an imposter and your papers are forgeries."

"You're calling us an imposter!" Aveline snarled, while manna swirled around her, making the messenger and his men backup.

Fear gripped them all when one of the messenger's guards, an apostate mage, pointed out the woman was Aveline, the Black Demon. The messenger's group trembled as Aveline decided to chase them off, "Run little ones, run as fast as you can."

The messenger and his men only nodded as they ran away, presumably all the way to Loghain. The head dwarf guard actual smiled as he saw today's annoyance disappear out of sight, "Thanks for getting rid of that fool. I was about to kill him myself if he continued to annoy me." The dwarf laughed before he got serious as he looked over the treaty one more time. "Well, this is indeed the royal seal. That means only the Assembly is authorized to address it. Grey Wardens, you and your companions may pass."

"We also have two merchants who were exiled from Orzammar and are under the protection of the Wardens," Aveline explained, much to the happiness of Bodahn and Sandal for being able to come home.

"That is no problem, you are all free to enter Orzammar," the guard answered while his men opened the gates. As the gates opened, the head guard gave the group his final words, "Good luck Grey Wardens, but I don't know what help you will find inside these walls."

Scene II

Beyond the gates of Orzammar, and before the city itself, was the Hall of Heroes dedicated to the Paragons. Paragons, also known as 'living ancestors,' are dwarves so prominent that they are considered ancestors residing among the living. To be considered a Paragon was a big deal as the dwarves worshiped both their ancestors and the stone (lyrium). That included the newest Paragons and the only living Paragon, Branka. She had achieved greatness by inventing a type of coal that did not produce black smoke, along with many other marvels as a smith. To many, she is a living paragon, though it is debatable as to if she is still living, or she had joined the 'true ancestors' since she disappeared in the Deep Roads some two years ago.

After seeing the Hall of Heroes, the group entered into one of the City's districts, the Orzammar Commons. It was a huge cavern filled with homes carved into its walls while surrounded by numerous statues. It bustled with merchants from all over Orzammar, hawking their wares to dwarves from every cast that were wandering around the commons. The merchants were setting just right to be around bustling crowds as even nobles flocked to several different attractions.

Especially the true, main attractions, a large tavern called Tapster's Tavern, located on the left side of the cavern, and an arena, north of the entrance. The arena known as the Proving Grounds was a large structure the size of a coliseum, accessible only by a large, tall bridge that stood over a river of lava that gave the whole scene an orange, warm glow. It was a wondrous sight. As the travelers became accustomed to the sight, the vastness of it all presented them with a question, where had they put all the rock that had been removed to build such a structure (?).

However, that question was put on hold, as the Wardens approached two groups of dwarf nobles facing each other. Both showed a great amount of hostility to each other, while they were flanked with guards wearing different types of armor. To the right were guards in green and black armor led by an elderly man, who moved and acted like pampered nobility. A nobleman whose demeanor matched his fair skin, fancy, noblemen clothing and his long curly long beard that was properly groomed by a servant. In front of him was a young dwarf flanked by heavily armored soldiers in white armor. He had blue eyes filled with fire, bronzed skin, wild short hair, a short beard with a long braided mustache, and bulging muscles. The younger man was a man of action, and a warrior who wished to prove himself even if it goes against tradition.

As the air of tension rose, the elderly man appeared oblivious as he spoke down to the young man, "It is the Assembly who makes a king, and a king nominates his successor. None of it is carried in the blood."

The young man talked back as he accused the old man of treason, "Or as of now, when someone tries to use the Assembly to pull a coup. Who is to say what my father said in his final hours. When only the usurper Harrowmont was at his side."

The old noble, Harrowmont, did not take the young man's comment kindly, "I'll have you thrown in jail."

"You have bitten off more than you can chew," the young man snapped back.

One of Harrowmont's paid guards stepped up to demand action, "Handlers! Separate these deshyrs and take them to the Diamond Quarters. I will not have Bhelen incite a riot."

One of Bhelen's men did not take the fact that the guard accused Bhelen of starting trouble when he stepped up to snarl, "You don't speak that way to the man who should be king."

Bhelen's man pulled out his mace and in a flash, he had knocked the guard's legs from under him at bone breaking speeds. The stricken guard fell to the ground as the heavily armed dwarf raised his mace up and brought it down. The guard's head was crushed like a melon, as it became a bloody smear on the dusty stone floor. In the background, many of the spectators screamed and ran away as the nobles stared at each other. That was until Harrowmont and his remaining guards followed the screaming masses after he had hesitantly backed off. As Harrowmont fled, Bhelen and his men stood proud before they slowly walked away as well.

"That was… brutal," Shianni stammered as Alistair nodded with her.

"Well, I guess it is true what they say about dwarven politics," Eleanor said with a straight face.

"Seeing is certainly believing," Leliana added.

"This reminds me of Antiva, except we solve things with assassins, not in the open," Zevran commented.

"Looks like our job just got harder," Aveline stated with a grim face.

Scene III

The situation in Orzammar was in a desperate state that was deteriorating within every passing day. Apparently, the Assembly votes on the next king were split between two individuals, Lord Harrowmont and Prince Bhelen. The conflict started with the deaths of Bhelen's elder brothers while the other was exiled after he was charged with his brother's death. At least that is what appeared to have happened.

Some of the citizens' believed that Bhelen was the one that had killed his brother and implicated the other, though there was no proof. What added to the intrigue was the fact that King Endrin spoke with Harrowmont, alone, on his deathbed, before he died of heartbreak for losing two of his sons. According to Harrowmont, the late king told him to prevent his youngest from becoming king for he did not trust him to be a good king. Of course, the only way to do that was to be elected king himself, very convenient for him. The group was convinced that it was a power play by both men.

The two men in question were in most respects as different as night and day, yet oddly the same. Lord Harrowmont was a distinguish general that had served most of his life in the Assembly, appealing to the many nobles and insuring they were treated well. He was a typical noble, possibly too typical. He spent much of his time appeasing the nobles instead of doing what needs to be done for all of Orzammar's residents. He was also a traditionalist, who would never envision change when it comes to dwarven religion/caste system, even if Orzammar was burning or being overwhelmed by the darkspawn. However, it can be said he would keep the nobles in line, even if it's get nothing done in the end.

Bhelen however, was a future tyrant in the making. He was young, brash, and willing to do anything needed for what he believed was right, including murder. However, he also deeply cared for Orzammar, and he treated all its citizens with equal respect. He seemed to believe everyone was important or unimportant, even if they were from the noble, warrior, smith, artisan, miner, merchant, or servant castes. He showed kindness to the lowest members of the city, surface dwarves and the casteless criminals. In fact, he had loved a casteless dwarf and apparently fathered a son with her. He was also a very firm believer in increasing trade with the surface, and increasing the military strength of Orzammar, even if it meant recruiting from the casteless residents.

Unfortunately, to the common people of Orzammar and the nobles, it did not matter who ruled, as both men were the same in many ways. Neither was a Paragon or distinguishable from each other in the traits that would truly make Orzammar a better place. In addition, both men were willing to lie, steal, and kill for the seat of power in Orzammar. So the Assembly was in a stale mate, unsure who to throw their vote to, or at least the majority was unsure. It would take something quite drastic to change the status quo.

After finding everything they needed to know, the Wardens walked across the Commons into the Diamond Quarters. The Diamond Quarters held tall, beautifully crafted building that belonged to the nobles and warriors of Orzammar. It also housed the Shaperates, a place where scholars recorded the entire history of Orzammar. History that included the genealogy of the dwarven people, and all the major/minor events that had taken place over the years. That also included current events that were carved into stone tablets and large leather-bound books.

It also was where the Assembly of Clans met as they tear Orzammar apart from the inside. At least it seemed that way to outsiders, though they were no different from most politicians. The Warden group had walked into an interesting meeting, where two men were at each other's throats while the Steward of the Orzammar's Assembly watched over them.

"Your mind has gone to dust if you think we would pass such a writ. Half of our houses would go broke without the surface trade," the first deshyr grumbled.

"The proposal is only effective until we have a king to ensure we are respected by the surfacers!" the second deshyr argued.

"Leaving you conveniently positioned to take over all contracts." The man accused before he banged his fist in his hand. "I'll see your head on a pike, first!"

It was then that an elderly man, with a long, curly beard, spoke up from the center of the room, "Lords and ladies of the Assembly: I've already doubled the guards to prevent such violence. Must I summon more?"

However, the argument fell on deaf ears as the first deshyr addressed the elderly dwarf, "Steward Bandelor, Bhelen's Sympathizers are tying our hands with trivialities! They may as well open us to a take-over from the sky!"

It was then a female deshyr spoke up, "I suggest we put the matter to a vote."

The female deshyr proposal seemed to anger the second deshyr as he started to yell, "And I suggest you have a taste of my family's mace!"

It was then that Bandelor raised his voice to stop the next yelling match, "Enough! The Assembly is in recess until the members can regain control of their emotions!"

The crowd soon calmed down as Bandelor climbed up the stairs while grumbling, "Stone-forsaken fools and dusters…" He continued to grumbled, until he reached the top, he saw the group observing the meeting. Thinking they were here to meet with the Assembly members directly, he bowed before saying, "I'm sorry. This is the Assembly of the Clans. Only deshyrs and occasional guests of the state are allowed in."

"Don't mind us, we were just observing," Aveline explained before the steward realized whom his guests were.

"Oh Stone!" Steward Bandelor cursed, "You must be the Grey Wardens. I completely forgot about the gate guard's message." Bandelor then let out a nervous cough before he welcomed the group, "Welcome to Orzammar, Wardens. I hope you can forgive our unrest. The loss of our king has hit us hard. You would have received great respect. However, you won't receive a proper welcoming until we have a king on the throne."

"But a Blight is coming!" Shianni yelled. "Surely that must be some concern."

Bandelor nodded sadly as he stated, "Troubling, but it will seem distant compared to the empty throne. The Assembly is blind to all else."

Aveline frowned at the news as well as the fact she knew that some of the commoners and merchants were happy the Blight was happening. It gave the dwarves a reprieve from fighting the darkspawn that also lived down here with them in between blights. After all, why worry about a Blight that attacked the surface when they can use it to their advantage. It allows them time to rebuild their defense in the Deep Road without constantly being attacked by the darkspawn. However, they seemed to forget that the gates on the surface were easier for the darkspawn to launch an invasion on the dwarves, instead of the fortified Deep Roads. Plus, a large number of goods come from the surface, like a large quantity of food they could not grow down here. So if Ferelden falls, Orzammar will find themselves in even more difficult times.

So the Grey Wardens needed to convince the dwarves to fight on the surface, for their own sake as well as the world's. Outside the armies of Ferelden and Orlais, Orzammar had the largest army within the region. Also, Orzammar's warriors had the most experience when facing darkspawn since they had constantly fought them in the deep dark tunnels of the Deep Roads. It could be the point that the Grey Wardens may not be able to win without them and they needed to do whatever it took to get them on their side.

"So who has the authority to aid us?" Aveline asked.

"I must admit Warden, I am at a loss myself," Bandelor shrugged. "It lies with Prince Bhelen or Lord Harrowmont, and they are slow to trust anyone in these uncertain times."

"Well, how can we meet them my friend?" Zevran asked the Stewart.

"Well, Bhelen's second, Vartag, is often found here in the assembly hall; while Harrowmont's second, Dulin, is found in Lord Harrowmont's estate or the tavern, Tapster."

"Thank you for the information, we will be going now," Aveline told the man.

Bandelor nodded, "Take care Wardens. I only wish there was more I could do for you."

Scene IV

It did not take long to find Vartag and Dulin. The younger dwarf, Vartag, was in the hall outside the Assembly doors. Vartag looked like a common thug with uneven horse-shaped teeth, smoothed face and crew-cut hair. Yet, he moved and wore clothing that belongs to a noble warrior, and he spoke with a clear ring of intelligence, making him more dangerous than any warrior. He was obviously the mussel and cunning within Bhelen's forces as he was as slippery as he was strong. The older dwarf, Dulin, who was waiting outside for the Grey Wardens, was very different from Vartag. Dulin walked like a born and bred nobleman. He was adorned in golden armor and weapons that reflected the image of his long, brownish-grey thick beard and hair.

Now both men wanted their side to have the Grey Warden's support. The Order's built up respect could turn the tide, get the majority of the Assembly on their side, and make their boss king. Unfortunately, both were not willing to have the Wardens meet their leaders, as there had been attempts on both of their lives. Both lieutenants proposed a simple task to test the Grey Warden's resolved.

For Vartag, he 'conveniently' got his hands on a copy of a deal for the Dace and Helmi families, which showed that Harrowmont promised the same land to both of them. When asked why no one reported it, Vartag explained that the shaperates who logged it in to the hall was biased, as he was the distant cousin to Harrowmont. After his explanation, Vartag handed the group the scripts of the deal to show to Lord Helmi and Lady Dace. The Wardens were to show them the deal and ask them to terminate their claim and throw their allegiance to Bhelen.

Now Dulin's task was about the rigged fights that were taking place in the proving grounds that honored King Endrin. Two fighters out of nine dropped out, leaving Bhelen's men to take the win for the day. Now, while he might like his fighters to return to the proving grounds to resume their fight, Dulin also knew that the two fighters would not stand a chance against most of Bhelen's supporters. However, the famed Grey Wardens could. So, he wanted the Wardens to fight in the name of Harrowmont.

Aveline told both of them that they would think about it. They made their way to the Shaperates to have a private conversation among the stacks of stones tablets and books used to preserve the records of Orzammar. Their conversation quickly reached the point of just who did they think they should support.

"I really think we should support Harrowmont," Alistair explained. "He seems to be the more honorable of the two."

"Yet he is also weaker, as he can only get two fighters to fight for him," Morrigan pointed out. "I think Bhelen is a better choice against the Blight."

"I have to agree with the temptress," Zevran nodded. "We need someone that seems to have more respect within the military of Orzammar. The very armies needed to fight the Blight after all."

"But what about the long term needs of Orzammar?" Wynne asked. "It is not a simple temporary solution. It has long-term implications. We could very well put a man in power that will destroy Orzammar over time; can we in all conscience put a tyrant in command?"

"I would normally agree with you Wynne," Eleanor spoke to the old mage. "However, a gentle hand can cause even more harm than a tyrant. A king has to be firmed. Some nobles will not care how much destruction they cause, only how much power they can gather. Bhelen seems to care about all of Orzammar's residents while Harrowmont only cares about the power he gets from the nobility. He may be a better choice in the short and long run as well."

The group looked at Eleanor with shock at her words against her own kind when Eleanor asked, "What? I've seen what happens if nobles that have too much power. When Orlais conquered Ferelden, the Orlesian and traitorous Ferelden Nobles ran amok. And well… those times were bad for everyone, commoner and Ferelden nobleman alike. It took a King that gained the respect of the army to win the day."

"That maybe so, but will Bhelen make a good king while being a tyrant? I have heard and sang many tales were tyrants would do so much harm that they had to be killed by their own people in rebellion." Leliana stated before turning to Shianni, Sten, Shale, and the two merchants to ask, "What do you think?"

"My opinion matters little. Either of the two will do to complete our objectives," Sten answered in a monotone voice.

"Well, I had personal dealings with both and can tell you that both honor any agreement they make, especially Bhelen. He often talked how he would make it his life mission to drive off the darkspawn to reclaim a lot of territory they had lost to them," Bodahn remembered before Samuel made his simple comment.

"Both like my enchantments. Though, the mean prince appreciated them more then the nobleman."

"That they do my boy," Bodahn nodded at Samuel's observations.

Shale spoke in disgust, "They are all weak, soft things that are going to die eventually. They are barely even worth our time," Shale added as it looked at the dwarves as they showed great interest in it. While Shale liked to be admired, it did not want to be looked at as if it should belong to them. Especially for people it considered weak.

"I don't really know," Shianni admitted. "While my people may suffer under a tyrant, it can be just as bad for them when a king tries to appease the nobles. However, I am more inclined to help Harrowmont as he seems to be the lesser of the two evils."

They were nodding until they noticed that Aveline hadn't said anything. She had been reading some script to see how accurate they were, and she had not commented on the discussion. "Um, Aveline?" Leliana spoke up.

Aveline realized she was lost in the dwarf history as she brought her attention back to the present. She looked a bit embarrassed as she put the book back on the shelf, "Sorry, we've got lost on the road of past lives. Did you need or say something?"

"We were wondering what you think on who should be king," Shianni explained. "We were wondering who you think who should be the ruler."

"Bhelen," Aveline stated without a second thought.

"What?" Shianni asked in shock.

"We may dislike most tyrants, but that is because they don't usually care for their people," Aveline explained. "After all, most of the time, a tyrant is not needed in a seat of power. However, sometimes a tyrant is needed to better control people in power, instead of someone who will appease them and in the end get nowhere." Aveline then shrugged, "Plus, it may take a tyrant to fix a broken tradition."

"Broken tradition? What do you mean?" Wynne asked in confusion.

"We don't consider a tradition that makes people suffer to be a good tradition. We consider it to be a broken tradition that needs to be mended, if not discarded," Aveline explained.

"You mean the surface dwarves?" Shianni asked.

"No, a group within this society that is treated far worse than all the castes put together," Aveline stated in a wise voice. "However, explaining will not be as easy as showing it. So follow us."

The group followed Aveline as she led the group through the Diamond Quarters. Many wondered where they were going but would soon be distracted. Before they exited the fancy and expensive district, they saw a heavily armed dwarf being screamed at by a red-haired dwarf in heavy armor. A dwarf who was unarmed as he yelled on about Branka being gone for two years and the fact that no one was doing anything about it. His long, braided, red mustache trembled in anger as he was told that the Paragon Branka and more importantly, his own wife were probably dead; and they would not risk sending men on a suicide mission to save her. That they would not save a woman who had taken her whole household in to the Deep Roads, leaving only her red-haired husband, Oghren, behind.

Oghren considered killing the heavily armed dwarf as he took a threatening stance. Both knew he probably could, despite being unarmed. However, the dwarf was not scared. Less than a year ago, Oghren had killed a lord's son in a fight in the Proving over his wife's death. Something frowned on, as well as the fact it was against the rules. So, if Oghren ever resorted to violence again, or if he carried a weapon in the city, he would be stripped of his caste and exiled from Orzammar, if not executed. The dwarf then told Oghren to just go to Tapsters and drown his sorrows. Oghren crunched his fist as he walked away.

It was interesting sight that Aveline felt important, that it would play an important role later. So she stored this event into her memory before they continued into the Commoners Quarters. Then they went across the district to a dusty road that Bodahn recognized.

"We're going to Dust Town, aren't we?" Bodahn asked Aveline.

"We are in fact already there." Aveline answered while pointing at a piece of stone that had the eroded name of the town chiseled on it.

This place called Dust Town was a town of dust that seemingly covered everything, including the filth that these people lived in. Dust from the crumbling slabs of stones they use to build their houses. The small dirt roads were filled with citizens that begged or scavenged for food among the garbage. The group was horrified by the sight.

Well, most of the group, as Shale asked, "Are we here to kill them all? For sport?"

Pretending not to hear what Shale said, the others stared at the place in horror while some of the citizens tried to sneak up on the group. Unfortunately for them, Aveline sensed them and used Cone of Cold to freeze the three closest to them. It was just before Aveline followed up with three Stone Fists that shattered the dwarfs' icy prisons, killing them instantly. The group turned to see three more dwarves in rusty, centuries' old armor, and weapons approach them. Leliana and Eleanor fired an arrow each shattering two of the dwarfs' helmet as they fell dead to the ground. The last one was killed swiftly as Alistair and Sten slashed at the man to make the dwarf jump back, before Shale punched him and removed the man's head clean off of his body.

With the last thug killed, the Warden's group looked up to see that most of the citizens were not even concerned about the fact they killed six men. To the citizens of the small town, it was a common sight for thugs, such as the dead dwarves, to appear out of nowhere, mug people in broad daylight. It also seemed that more often than not, people die in said attempt, and a number of times it was the thugs themselves killed.

It was unsettling thought as Alistair was to first to ask, "Where are we?"

"We are in Dust Town, where the casteless dwarves are forced to live," Aveline answered Alistair.

"Casteless dwarves?" Shianni asked Aveline but Bodahn had decided to answer Shianni's question instead.

"Well young lass, you see the casteless dwarfs are dwarfs who commit a crime that would result in far more than just a few months of jail time but not enough to cause them to be executed. They are… um… branded, similar to how you Ferelden brand cattle. The branding is used to signify that they are casteless, dwarves exiled out of Orzammar to die."

"You mean they are all criminals?" Eleanor asked in shock at the prospect of a large population of several hundred had committed a crime to be exiled here. It seemed like that a tenth of Orzammar's population were in Dust Town.

"Well… um… not at first," Bodahn answered Eleanor nervously. "You see lass; children are considered the same caste as their same sex parent. So if a child is the same gender as the casteless…" Bodahn tailed off for the group to make their own conclusion.

"They would go so far as to brand the children as criminals?" Leliana asked in shock.

"Not just the children," Aveline stated, "but several generations of dwarves."

The group could not believe it when Bodahn nodded his head in agreement, "In the eyes of the Orzammar and its people they should never have been born. That is a real shame, as they have to turn to crime to survive in a society that didn't want anything to do with them. I mean your prisoners are put to work and fed. These people aren't so lucky. In fact, there are only a few people that will give them a proper paying job."

Aveline nodded, as she remembered Bodahn telling her about how he had bought some merchandise from a casteless dwarf. For years, it made him popular as it came from the lost thaigs (colonies) of their empire until a noblewoman made him close shop and arrested him. Apparently, the dwarf had stolen it from the noblewoman's dead son and his mother recognized it. Bodahn barely escaped Orzammar with his life by bribing the guards to let him go before he took Sandal and some of his goods out of Orzammar. He later met with the Grey Wardens after he reestablished his trade.

"I like Ferelden better," Sandal stated in his child like voice.

Bodahn then chuckled, "Yes, I suppose you would like Ferelden more as it citizens keep you busy with your abilities and treat you well for your skills."

"Enchantment!" Sandal answered with enthusiasm.

Morrigan looked at the sight with disgust as she looked at the poor. "Why don't they rise up against their oppressors?"

"Kind of hard to rise up with crappy weapons like these, my feisty temptresses," Zevran pointed to the rusted weapons the thugs probably found in the trash. "You try to fight a war with nothing to fight it with."

It was sad thought as the group explored the small teams to explore Dust Town. It became obvious the deeper they went the more depressing it became. Though there were a few highlights. Zevran found an illegal shop that sold all kinds of poisons, while Leliana used money given to her by Aveline to pay for a nug that she would name Schmooples. Pig/bunny creatures that the dwarves commonly ate would make a fine gift for the girl and she rewarded Aveline with a kiss.

There was some happiness, but like everything in Dust Town, things go back to depression when Alistair and Shianni met a mother who was exiled by her family for not leaving her casteless son in the Deep Road to die. Alistair sympathized with her plight as he remembered his own past where adults had shunned him and generally made his life miserable. He told the mother his story and convinced her that she should go to the surface to find a better life. Shianni smiled at Alistair as he gave some silver to the mother help her get started on a new life.

Once the group made their way out of Dust Town, Aveline asked with a bit of smugness, "Now, do you see what we mean when we said that they have a broken tradition."

Eleanor stared at Aveline before she asked, "Do you really think that Bhelen would change these people lives for the better."

Aveline smiled before asking, "Tell us, what we know of Bhelen's military plans."

The group recited that he wanted to take and hold the thaigs, which would take an army large enough to destroy the darkspawn and discourage any possibly traitors. After Bodahn made the finale comment, Aveline asked, "Now with that in mind, where is he going to get the troops to create this army? Especially, when you consider he has to work with a caste system."

It was then that Leliana realized what Aveline was indicating, "He would use the casteless to build up his numbers."

"That along with mercenaries hired with money he would earn as he increased trade outside Orzammar. All this will also help their economy as they become more militaristic. It is also likely that he will make reforms like teaching the children, improving the medical facilities and other reforms to keep the troops and their families happy and fighting." Aveline explained.

"How do you know that will make him do all these?" Alistair asked seriously.

"Why wouldn't he when it would benefit him?" Aveline asked rhetorically. "Most casteless won't risk their lives for nothing, so Bhelen will pay those who join with army wages. Give them a chance to live outside their current occupation as common criminals."

"Plus, the soldiers are unlikely to fight if they are starving or worried that their families are dying, so he must be concerned about their welfare," Wynne spoke in revelation. "He would make this place more livable and give them more freedom so they have a better reason to fight."

"And he would spend more outside of Dust Town by creating programs that benefit Orzammar as a whole. To make it seem that he wasn't wasting resources on criminals and they got benefit due to oversight or luck," Eleanor added.

"And the only ones that will really complain are the nobles and most traditional warriors. The rest would probably agree to have the castles help to fight the darkspawn and keep the darkspawn away," Bodahn added with a smile.

"That is why we think we should support Bhelen, as while he is not be the lesser of two evils, he probably would do more good for the average citizen then harm," Aveline added. "At least we hope for it seems like the other option is to allow a man who only cares about a small percentage of the people, who has the potential to cause more harm than good if the Assembly gains too much power."

The group mulled it over and agreed that they should support Bhelen. Not realizing they are allowing Orzammar greatest reformist and tyrant to come to power. Their decision will affect dwarves for centuries to come.

**Sorry for the delay, but school has been getting very busy. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review to tell me what you think. I'll be working on Elemental Star for the next update.**

**Author Note**

**1) The mission involves the Architect; I won't mention anything else as it would spoil the books.**

**2) You know, out of two decimated groups in the game, I felt that the casteless dwarves had it worst off then city elves. Unlike the elves, the casteless cannot find work or even leave to forge for food. They are left to rot, as opposed to a people who can never obtain middle class but wouldn't starve to death either and can leave if they wanted to.**

**3) The conversation is my own argument with myself on who to support. I played both sides and saw Bhelen as a happier ending, believe it or not. Happier mainly to those that don't like or care about nobles and ancient traditions.**

**4) I thought Shale was gay first when it talked on about Sten and Sten appreciated Shale a lot. Maybe it was a good thing Shale is a girl and would be happy to conform to the Qun.**

**5) As Qyzen says in Star Wars of the Old Republic, sometimes violence is the only answer. It is also appears to be true that for people who will not accept change for the better, the only way to improve society is to crush them.**

Spoiler: Epilogue, if you have the golems, it reveals that Harrowmont is a tyrant to anyone that isn't a nobleman while Bhelen treated everyone well unless they tried to stab him in the back.

**6) Yeah, the end was a jab to the US Congress being more powerful then the President causing more troubles since there are too many senators and it is too split to make a decision. **


	26. Chapter 26: To Support Prince Balhen

Dragon Age Abomination's Origins

Chapter 26: To Support Prince Bhelen

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Age. Would it be on a Fan Fiction site if I did?**

**Beta Reader: Albert**

**Last Update: 11/4/2014**

Scene I

In the Proving Grounds, Bhelen's men were sweeping away the competition. They were not even challenged by Harrowmont's men who ran back into the ring after they were forced to drop out because of one of Bhelen's fighters, Myaja and Lucjan. The two were twins that were allowed to tag-team for they were considered one fighter, one soul. The twins had blackmailed one of Harrowmont's fighters about his affair with a married woman in Orzammar into throwing his fight, while the other was convinced to throw the fight, saying Harrowmont conceded.

However, Shianni told Vartag it would make them look like cowards, so she convinced the twins to tell Harrowmont's men the truth and cancel the blackmail so Harrowmont's men could fight. After all, Bhelen did not want it to be said he won only because he cheated, as it would make him look weak. So the two fighters returned to the arena and they were slaughtered after the first round. It took just one day for Bhelen's cousin, Piotin Aeducan, to become champion of the Proving. He fought in memory of the former King Endrin Aeducan, Bhelen's father.

Eleanor watched the fights, eating some roosted nug as she wondered how the others were doing on their personal/important mission. 'Personal' made Eleanor snort as she remembered the personal missions Leliana and Wynne took on. Leliana was helping a dwarf spread the Chant of Light, the prayer to the Maker, and more importantly to Leliana, the spread of Andraste's philosophy. She was trying to convince the head of the Shaperates to allow Brother Burkel to open a Chantry and to hire the Castles, and she went to help the man set it up.

For Wynne, it was less religious and more of an academic mission as she helped an eccentric dwarf named Dagna. The dwarf wished to learn everything there was about magic. Dwarves normally turn away due to their immunity to magic but Dagan curiosity about magic was enduring. She developed theories as to how it worked with lyrium that piqued Wynne's interest. She was so interested that she wrote to the First Enchanter to accept her for training. So, Leliana and Wynne were busy on missions that seemed pointless, despite the nagging feeling that those two missions would be world changing.

Meanwhile, Shianni and Alistair were taking a long time to catch-up with the group. It should have been a simple mission of showing the papers to Helmi and returning back; especially, compared to the mission that Aveline accepted as she took a small group to find Lord Dace. The group went to meet with the Lord's daughter, Lady Dace, and found she could not do anything without her father permission and he was currently leading an expedition into the Deep Roads. Eleanor grimaced as she remembered that Aveline took Zevran, Morrigan, Shale and Sten alone since it did not make any sense for all of them to go. A large group would be counterproductive when going through the narrow tunnels. Not to mention it would be difficult to use a bow and arrow in such tight quarters. Eleanor could not help but feel worried as she was left behind, again.

Luckily, for the old girl, Eleanor was able to find a distraction in the form of a disgusted Shianni and Alistair as she asked the couple, "What happened to you two?"

"Let us just say we had a very unpleasant conversation with our local friendly dwarf, Oghren," Alistair commented as he remembered the fight.

Flashback

As Aveline took her group into the Deep Roads, Shianni and Alistair decided to meet with a representative of Helmi family in Tapster, a large, very colorful tavern. Currently, the tavern was filled to the brim with drunken dwarves. They were lying around or singing, as they readily downed several pitchers of the twenty-seven different types of alcohol on tap. It was an alcoholic's wet dream that the couple had to maneuver through. It did not take long to find Helmi, as he was the only one not covered in booze and vomit, or lying on the floor, drunk. In fact, he was clean as he talked about how broken the caste system was. It was easy to convince him that he had been cheated, and he had promised to support Bhelen since he could not support Harrowmont now.

As they were getting ready to leave, Shianni recognized a drunken, read-headed dwarf she saw back in the Diamond Quarter. Throwing caution to the wind, Shianni approached the dwarf to ask, "Are you Oghren?"

Oghren rose up from his chair to ask, "What's it to you, you limping nug licker," before Oghren's vision cleared. He too recognized Shianni as he began to laugh, "Hey, I heard about you. You're that Grey Warden that came from the surface because of some great crisis. People are saying you have thrown yourself on Bhelen… or Harrowmont, I can't keep it strait."

Oghren then grabbed Shianni's hand and squeezed it while he growled, "I figured you'd be the one, you know, who could help me find Branka. But I guess you are like the rest."

"What do you mean like the rest?" Shianni asked as she winced as he tightened his grip.

At that moment, Oghren let the elf go as he exclaimed, "You are like the power-hungry deep lords. The only real concern they have is whose ass gets on the throne." Shianni blinked in confusion while Oghren continued. "You don't have to play dumb, Warden. Their lackeys only come to me when they want something. Well, if you want the secrets of a Paragon do the work and find her!"

"Branka, you mean the Paragon that went missing two years ago?" Shianni asked in shock.

"Aye, that's the one," Oghren answered while taking another splash of alcohol. "What does it matter to you, huh? Are you trying to find out her secrets? That what…Bhelen… no Harrowmont… oh sod it; whoever you work for sent you here to get?" Shianni shook her head 'no,' as Oghren continued to rant, "I know that those two have been poking around, trying to find things out about her, what she was looking for won't tell you spit, though."

Oghren then got up into Shianni's shocked face to yell, "They want her for themselves, right? A blessing from the ancients' technology, and he's assured the throne, is that it?"

"No… yes… I don't know, Bhelen didn't send me," Shianni answered truthfully, as Alistair came up to support her. "I heard your plight and wanted to see we could help you. It is sort of a hero complex the team has developed from hanging out with each other for too long."

"Well, it's too little, too late," Oghren had growled at a shaken Shianni, who was a little afraid of drunks due to her time in the alienage, "but it's a nice gesture. If you think your boot kissing will get you information I don't have, you're welcomed to try. I know both Harrowmont and Bhelen have been asking about her. Two years without a peep and suddenly they want to start looking for her."

Oghren then took the last gulp from his mug before continuing, "If you find out what they know, it might put me a step closer to finding her. Or sit here and have a drink. It's all the bleeding same to me. So, if you don't mind, I'll have another drink, Barkeep!" Oghren yelled as Shianni slowly backed up.

"Come on, let's go," Alistair said to a shaken Shianni who was one part disgust, one part angry and one part scared.

As they left, they heard Oghren yell, "Ah, ha, ass champs!" just before they heard the clang of armor meeting the floor. It did not take a genius to realize that the drunken dwarf had passed-out.

End Flashback.

Eleanor shook her head before commenting, "Sound's like you had a bad run in. Maybe you should have gone with Aveline's group to the Deep Roads."

"Can't get anymore disgusting than that drunken dwarf," Alistair commented as he watched a contestant almost lose his head.

Scene II

In the thaig, Aveline methodically electrocuted group after group of ugly beasts known as deepstalkers. Disgusting creatures that stood upright on two legs, about knee high to a human and had the body of a tapeworm. They were vicious pack hunters that spit acid from their mouth and one creature the world could do without.

Aveline was keen on killing them off with a fireball as she growled, "This is annoying."

"I hate these filthy little vermin," Shale commented while smashing a small deepstalker into paste.

"I can see why," Zevran said with a thoughtful look as decapitated another one of these worms. "They are just as ugly as darkspawn, hunt in packs and just when you think you got all of them then more of them will pop out of the ground. They are quite the annoying pests."

"Can we get back to the matter at hand of getting out of this dark pit and finding this Lord Dace?" Morrigan asked in annoyance while she sent a chain of lightening through the last of the deepstalkers.

Aveline agreed as she ordered the group to "Move out," as the team continued through the former colony that now housed darkspawn stationed at the entrance, and deepstalkers that prayed on everything within their reach.

Taking out the darkspawn proved to be easy for the group. The deepstalkers proved to be more difficult as they fought group after group of the little worms. It has been a frustrating moment, as the group knew that a whole colony was here as they had encountered and destroyed a huge nest of the critters. It would not be long before they were closing on their target as they came upon the bodies of dwarves and dead deepstalkers.

"It looks like the expedition is not as successful in keeping these creatures from taking lives as we are," Zevran commented over the body of a single dwarf.

"Stay sharp, we may run into them soon," Aveline ordered as they approached an opening that revealed a large room that had once housed the entire thaig.

It was a beautiful sight, but one that could not be absorbed as Aveline's group heard dwarven war cries that overshadowed the sound of flesh being smashed or cut. The men were in danger as the group rushed to the sounds of battle. A battle held in small clearing surrounded by building and broken wall, three dwarves fought alongside a nobleman who wielded a heavy hammer like a bat. They were fighting against swarms of darkspawn that were appearing in waves.

The Warden group rushed in to aid the dwarves. Sten, Zevran and Shale moved in to provide cover for the tired guards while, Morrigan and Aveline unleashed a series of their spells on the swarm. Aveline started with water spells to make the ground soggy and bog down the creatures in mud. While Morrigan followed up with a Chain of Lightening and other lightening spell that lit the critters up like a Christmas tree. After the last one was killed the group was about to put their weapons up when one of the dwarves warned them that the battle was far from over. The group heard a great numbers of growls as deepstalkers pop up and joined the ruckus.

A few of them had rushed Aveline, but they did not make it far as she used Typhoon Wind to send them into the wall. The creatures screamed as their bodies were crushed upon impact. One of the buggers was able to cling to the muddy ground with its claws, before it rushed Aveline, again. It launched its attack high at her throat but Aveline used her sword to decapitate the beast before it could strike. She turned her attention to the new waves of deepstalkers as she used a series of spells to decrease the surplus population of the horde.

Meanwhile, Morrigan was having her own fun, using Valiant Bombs on one of the deepstalkers and propelling it with Telekinetic Push into a horde of its fellow deepstalkers. The single creature exploded in the torrent of blood and with enough pressured that the remaining critters among the group also exploded with blood. Morrigan laughed with glee before she turned into a hawk to attack others with her talons from the sky.

While the mages worked hard to lower the deepstalkers' population, the melee users contributed to the carnage. Zevran performed like an elegant dancer, deafly slashing the deepstalkers with his blades dipped in Zevran's homemade poison. The deepstalkers died within seconds thanks to the poison in their system. Sten attacked with heavy sweeps of his sword while the nobleman, Lord Dace crushed everything in reach of his hammer. Lord Dace's three guards had their backs to each other as they used their shields to provide protection from acid rain spit by the deepstalkers as they hacked up the creatures.

However, it was Shale that was the most impressive. It stomped and pounded large numbers of deepstalkers and no amount of acid spit seemed to slow Shale down. It ended the battle by grabbing one of the last and largest deepstalkers (the alpha). Shale held the creature between its hands and pushed them together to crush it. Shale kept going until all that was left was a bloody smear between its hands. The battle was officially over as the remaining few deepstalkers retreated into the shadows, allowing the group to recover.

Everyone breathed a side of relief as lord Dace went up to thank the Wardens for their timely arrival. "You pulled us from a tight spot, friends. You have my gratitude. I am Lord Anwer Dace," the man bowed. "So what are humans, elves and a qunari doing out here, anyway?"

"You might want to look at these papers. It will reveal why we have come," Morrigan stated as he showed the man some papers.

Lord Dace was confused at first when he took the paper and began reading. After he got a good look at the papers, the man exploded in anger, "Those dusters! He promised the same land to Lord Helmi as he promised to me!"

Lord Dace continued to rant for a few second until he calmed down somewhat before he turned to the Grey Warden's group, "Thank you for bringing this to my attention. I owe you twice now, my life and my house's fortune."

"So, you will tell your lovely daughter not to vote for Lord Harrowmont?" Zevran asked with curiosity.

"We will certainly not support a man who would use my family like that. I will tell everyone I know what a wretched trick Harrowmont tried to play," Lord Dace snarled before he calmed himself down again. "I must return now. My men need healing and I want to look into this. Do you wish to travel with us?"

"Sure, there is safety in numbers and we can heal your men along the way," Aveline explained to the dwarf who nodded in agreement.

"Then let us reach Orzammar before more beasts find our scent," Lord Dace stated before the group followed him back to Orzammar and another accomplished mission.

Scene III

It did not take long for the Warden's group to rejoin and head to the assembly to find Vartag. Already, news was being spread up and down the street that Harrowmont was a thief and liar. Along with Bhelen's victory in the Proving Ground made Vartag a very happy man. He greeted the group with his ugly grin, as he could not help but the spread the good news for his lord, Prince Bhelen.

"Lady Dace just came through the quarter on a tear. She and Lord Helmi are telling everyone who'll listen to them what a leech and a liar Harrowmont is. So you were serious about wanting to help us. Are you ready to meet Bhelen now?" Vartag asked the group.

"Yes, we are ready," Aveline nodded to the ugly dwarf.

"Good, but I must warn you to be on your best behavior, and to keep your weapons sheathed," Vartag told the group.

"That's fine, but some of our companions may wish to wander around the city," Aveline explained to the man. "They don't like just standing around."

Vartag nodded to Aveline, "That's alright, shall we proceed?"

Aveline nodded while Zevran walked beside her as she whispered, "We believe we have a mission given to us by the Crows. Make sure to get the ambassador in the Palace. Do it quietly, and take Shale, Sten and Morrigan with you as backup."

Zevran beamed at Aveline before he disappeared with Shale, Sten and Morrigan deep within the palace while the rest of the group went to meet the prince within his bedchambers. It was a short march with dozens of guards all around as they entered a decorated bedroom fit for a prince. It was fortunate it belong to a prince as Vartag waved them in. The Wardens soon went to meet the prince alone as Vartag waited outside. The prince was going to make a spectacle as he had his back to them in the most polished, decorative armor and mace they had ever seen.

It was then that Bhelen turned to face the group with a charming smile, "I am impressed, Wardens. Not many outsiders so quickly grasp Orzammar's rather… convoluted politics. I am Prince Bhelen. Vartag told me of your efforts against the usurper who tried to claim my father's throne."

"Aren't dwarven kings elected?" Eleanor asked, as she was quite familiar with dwarven politics.

"Traditionally, the king decides his successor and the Assembly just says aye or nay. Kings have only ever selected someone outside their families if they were childless, or if their children lacked the capacity to rule. Or, as now, when someone tries to used the Assembly to pull a coup," Bhelen snarled in defense.

"I've heard you're the one King Endrin didn't want ruling Orzammar," Shianni pointed out.

"That hurt the most," Bhelen answered in anguish. "My father lost two sons when one turned against the other. He was mad with grief and Harrowmont did all he could to drive him over the edge. I was his only living child and Harrowmont barred me from him! I had to tell him goodbye by common messenger!" Bhelen yelled while swiping away some paper off his desk.

"Who's to say what my father said in his final hours when the usurper Harrowmont was the only one by his side?" Bhelen asked in frustration.

"They say that… you … you know… killed your own brothers to take his place," Alistair added, much to Bhelen's concern.

"If you believe that, why are you here?" Bhelen asked with suspicion.

"For we believe you will make Orzammar stronger as a whole, rather than the rich nobility," Aveline explained. "A more militarize Orzammar is what is needed to stop the Blight, not some appeaser to the nobility."

"Humph, then we have a common goal," Bhelen nodded. "We may not like each other, but the Blight is our first priority. We need absolute unity to fight against the fulcrum of true evil."

"Then, you'll honor your agreement with the Wardens?" Wynne asked with hope.

"Absolutely, and as forsworn on the mail of my ancestors… as soon as Orzammar is united under my rule," Bhelen quickly added. "Unfortunately, while the debate rages on, I have no power to send the troops you need. You've seen for yourself; the city is a slaughterhouse. Criminals run lawless. I could never hold the throne if I allowed such chaos."

"Then how can we help you take the throne?" Aveline asked, seeing where this was going to lead.

"You have struck a blow against Harrowmont already, and I thank you for that. But there is another faction in play here. Have you heard of a woman named Jarvia, and the Carta of criminals she runs?" Bhelen asked.

"I've heard of the Carta," Leliana stated. "They are criminals that have originated in Orzammar and have ties in most of the major cities on the surface. Especially the city states in the Free Marches. They also employ not only dwarves, but also mercenaries from all the other races, particularly elves or humans. They especially look for apostates, since dwarves can't do magic."

Bhelen nodded vigorously, "Yes and this particular part of the Carta organization knows Orzammar is divided now and has no time from them. It's made them bold. If me, or an ally can show the city that I can eliminate such a threat… Well, let's just say my position would be stronger."

"We assume this is no easy task, or you would have done so already," Aveline pointed out.

"She is secretive, and is only the current leader of a group that has plagued Orzammar for years. They stay mostly in Dust Town, below the city," Bhelen explained. "Only the casteless live there, and they are too scared of reprisal to cooperate with guardsmen. Frankly, until my father's death, they only harassed their own kind or shady businessmen; now, they attack honest citizens."

"Just point us at them. The sooner you do, the sooner your troubles will be over and you will be one step closer to the throne," Aveline explained.

"Your eagerness is charming," Bhelen chuckled. "If you can do as you say, you will have the troops you need the moment I take the throne. Unfortunately, I have little information on Jarvia. Her bases of power in Dust Town, the lowest part of the city, and my men have few sources there."

Bhelen then sighed before pulling up a letter, "And I will not ask the only woman I love to betray any friends she may have had there to point the Carta out to me." He then put the letter back in his armor before giving the group a suggestion, "Maybe the casteless will talk more freely with a stranger."

"We'll go look for her right now," Alistair stated.

"I will wait eagerly for your return," Bhelen bowed before the group and left the room.

From there, Vartag escorted the honored guests to the palace lobby while thanking them for their aid of the 'one true king,' before he left to complete his other duties. Once in the lobby, the group spread out among the chairs, waiting for the others to return before they continued on their quest. The group had waited for ten minutes before Zevran and his group returned. The others were surprised to see their blades were covered from the blood of battle, along with specs on their clothing.

"What kept you?" Alistair asked. "And what is with all the blood?"

"Well, on our way here, some casteless dug their way in and we had to fight and kill them," Zevran explained to group. "It was a small battle that was rewarding as the guards gave us some gold."

"We then passed a doctor asking aid to cure this poor, fool of a woman who drank a chalice of poison," Morrigan added to Zevran's explanation.

"I helped cure the woman with my awesome skill in exchange for a copy of the poison that almost killed the woman. I then improved the poison and used it on an ambassador and his guards while they were in the middle of planning to attack Bhelen. They never realized their drinks were poisoned before we put them out of their misery with out swords," Zevran finished explaining to the group, missing only a few details.

"Wait, the ambassador was planning to kill Bhelen?" Wynne asked in shock.

"Actually they planned to kill the next king to keep Orzammar in turmoil. It's very profitable to many of the surface smiths to have Orzammar out of business," Zevran explained.

"It was disappointing watching a grown man gasp for air on his dying breath. It is much more satisfying to crush them and feel the life drain from them," Shale muttered.

"Well… good work," Shianni stated after a brief pause due to Shale's words. "Now let us tell you what Bhelen wants." She then went to explain the task Bhelen needed done to be elected king.

"So, we have to find and kill this Jarvia to insure this prince Bhelen gets on the throne?" Sten asked.

"In part," Aveline answered Sten with a half answer. "We also need to do whatever it takes to strengthen Bhelen's power base. The quicker he is in power, the quicker we get our troops. The faster we gather our troops, the better our position will be to prevent the darkspawn from destroying Ferelden."

"I've heard in Tapster that they are having another 'Glory Proving' in the Proving Ground today," Alistair pointed out. "It will be a simple tournament. If we win, we could say it was for Bhelen."

"That's potentially a good idea, I am amazed you can have them," Morrigan said with a sarcastic snide.

"Okay, how about you, Shianni, Eleanor and Wynne take care of the tournament while the rest of us deal with Jarvia," Aveline explained.

"That sounds like a plan, but why must I be left behind again," Eleanor asked her daughter.

"We're sorry mother, but we don't know if the passages can support one archer, let alone two. It will not be like the large carved tunnels of the Deep Roads," Aveline explained. "This way, we have an archer if needed. Leliana also can switch to daggers, a perfect weapon for tight spaces that require flexibility to take down a bunkered enemy."

"Alright dear, but be careful," Eleanor told Aveline, hopping for the best.

"We will," Aveline stated, just before yelling, "Let's move out!"

Scene IV

In the dark shadows of Dust Town, the group was having little success in gathering information from any of the residents. No one wanted to talk due to fear of repercussions from the Carta, or loyalty to the ones paying them. That was until Zevran talked to a woman named Nadezda who was a former Carta member. She inadvertently let it slip that the Carta used finger-bone tokens to enter through a special door located somewhere in Dust Town.

"Where can we find one of these tokens?" Leliana asked.

"Can't help you there, salroka," Nadezda admitted. "The Carta members keep them hidden somewhere on themselves. But… that's worth something, right? Maybe just a little…" Nadezda begged.

"Here's ten silver," Aveline placed the coins in the woman's hand. "Take care of yourself."

"I'll think of you when I go to bed with a full stomach," Nadezda said with a smile.

The group then went on the hunt for Carta members and it did not take long to find some thugs. They convinced the thugs to relinquish a token in exchange for their lives, after a thorough beating. Aveline decided to let them go after they revealed the location of the door. They promised on their ancestors not to return to the Carta. Once Aveline's group reached the entrance, they used the confiscated finger bone key to unlock the door. The door opened into a long dark tunnel leading to still another door made of stone. The unusual key opened this door too but instead of a hallway, they faced five armed dwarves. The leader of the group turned with his hands on his dual daggers.

"What's the password?" the leader asked the intruders.

"I knew we forgot to ask something from our prisoners," Zevran added with a twitchy eyebrow.

"Looks like we have some martyrs on our hands, boys," the leader stated before pulling out his daggers as he charged Aveline's group.

The battle was swift and sweet against the four guards, as Leliana, Sten, Shale and Zevran rushed in and quickly put down the outmatched guards. The leader proved to be more nimble as he evaded Aveline's Cone of Cold and Morrigan's Flame Blast. However, evading the torrent of fire and ice proved to be the least of his concerns, as he was outnumbered and outclassed by his attackers. He dashed right and left, evading blades, arrows and spells that came his way until he ran right into Shale. The golem grabbed the man's head and smashed it in to a rock wall. It sounded like a melon smashing.

Sten then let go of the bloody corpse as Morrigan sighed for group, "Looks like we will be fighting our way through; so much for 'the thing called stealth."

"Oh well, at least it is not in front of a roaring crowd," Aveline commented before they continued to fight the dwarves, mercenaries and mages that were part of the Carta.

Scene V

Shianni was a tired girl as Alistair congratulated her on her fourth victory in the second 'Glory Proving.' Shianni was volunteered to represent the Grey Wardens at the Proving Ground. She was a cute girl that would appease the crowd, and she would not freeze when thrust into the spotlight. She could not even take her own dog, as animals were not allowed into the proving. So Shianni had to fight every battle alone until her last fight against two dwarves, which Alistair volunteered to help.

"Are you alright darling?" Alistair asked the last time.

Shianni glared at Alistair before answering, "No. I'm tired of fighting. Next time, you fight through the whole tournament and I will watch from the sidelines."

"I'll keep that in mind," Alistair stated as he handed Shianni a flask of water as they took a breather.

It would not be long before the two returned to the Proving Ground entrance to hear the Proving Master explain the next match, with a simile in his golden armor shined like the sun. He congratulated Shianni for her skills in the Proving so far and declared that the next match was to be a group competition: a four on four matched. This was good news to Shianni, as she would have Alistair, Eleanor, and Wynne at her side for a change while Ranger stood on the sidelines.

The Proving Master was excited as well as he pushed the elven girl down to the arena, "Warriors, go down in to the arena! The crowd is eager for a victory."

"And I will give them one," Shianni told the Proving Master before she proceeded down stairs and into the arena.

The group made their way down to the arena to face four heavily armed men. Three wore helmets, and they were equipped with a rapid-fire crossbows, swords and shield, and a diamond double-ended sledgehammer. The leader was Piotin Aeducan himself with his double-bladed axe that was perfect with his rugged hair and beard.

On top of a balcony, the Proving Master yelled out, "This is a Glory Proving, fought under the eyes of the Paragons of Orzammar to honor the memory of King Endrin. Only two warriors remain in the competition. Fighting for his royal cousin Bhelen, Piotin Aeducan has led his team to triumph over every unit so far. Challenging him, the Grey Warden that came from nowhere, cutting a swath through Orzammar's finest warriors. Each will lead a full unit of four soldiers, to see once and for all whom the ancestors favor."

"You fight well," Piotin had taunted. "It will be a pleasure seeing you fall."

"No, for the pleasure will be mine for beating the crap out you," Shianni growled as she pulled out a couple of knives.

"Last one standing will be declared victor! Now go out there and fight!" The Proving Master yelled.

Piotin immediately charged the line while being flanked by two of his men as Eleanor had an archer's duel and with the final guard with a crossbow. As the two dueled, Alistair took on the two other men by himself while Shianni faced Piotin. Wynne stayed behind to use Enhancements Spells and Glyphs Spells to help strength allies, and weaken their enemies.

The enhancements had helped to give the group the edge, so Wynne decided to help Eleanor in her battle, first. She used Root Grab to hold the archer in place so Eleanor's arrows turned him into a pincushion. Once he was down for the count, Eleanor went to aid Alistair. She pinned down the man that had a shield, while Alistair took on the warrior with the sledgehammer. As the two warriors were taking down the spectators, Shianni fought Piotin with impressive speed as she deftly avoiding his double-blade axe.

In one instance, Shianni jumped over Piotin's axe while throwing her knives at him. Piotin was able to dodge the knives while Shianni charged at the man, reputably, in an attempt to stab him in a vital place. As Shianni aimed for the neck, Piotin pivoted his body as he was able to extend his right arm and slap Shianni away. She tumbled backwards but quickly recovered in time to avoid a powerful swing from the man's axe.

Shianni renewed her attack by throwing one of her knives at Piotin. Piotin swatted the knife out of away with his armored hand before he pulled his axe up. Shianni continued to move-in and jump back to avoid the axe swipes. She moved back and forth, as she waited for Piotin to get tired of swinging his heavy axe. The elf thought the dwarf would continue to attack with his axe, so Shianni didn't expect Piotin to charge at her like a bull after she had avoided a low sweep from his axe. She was unprepared when her opponent's armored shoulder met her stomach in midair. The pain was terrible as Shianni doubled on all four as she landed on the floor. A position she was not in for long as Piotin kicked her in the face so hard she found herself on her back.

Piotin then brought his axe up to complete his victory, but he was forced to stagger back as he was being stung by Wynne's Swarm Spell. The insect swam proved to be the least of his worries, as he had to use his axe to protect himself from Alistair's sword. It was then that Shianni saw that only Piotin remained. His men were all down for the count.

Shianni smiled as Wynne came up to use some healing spells. Shianni wounds soon disappeared as she got up to watch Piotin's leg get staked to the ground by three of Eleanor's arrows. Shianni decided to rejoin the fight as she sprinted around Piotin and approached his rear from the shadows. Piotin realized something was wrong when Alistair let up his attack, but it was too late. Shianni was behind him with a knife at his throat.

Piotin tensed as the knife cut into his throat. He realized there was no escaping, so Piotin sighed before he yelled out, "I surrender!"

Hearing Piotin's surrender, Shianni let him go as the Proving Master yelled, "The winner is the Grey Wardens!" and the announcement was met with thunderous applause.

An applause that increased as the Proving Master then yelled, "Congratulations, you have defeated the man Prince Trian himself once called 'the horns of my army.' Do any deny this Grey Warden has earned the championship?"

The loud audience replied, "No!" for the Proving Master.

"Then, I am pleased to announce the Grey Warden as the winner of this memorial Proving, the favorite of the ancestors!"

"As victor, I declare that I support Prince Bhelen. May he rule forever!" Shianni yelled out.

"The ancestors have Spoken!" the Proving Master yelled out as the crowd cheered on.

Standing next to Shianni was Alistair. He watched her taking in the praise when he asked, "So, how do you think Aveline is doing?"

"Probably making the Carta's base very empty," Shianni simply replied.

Scene VI

It was quite as the group had methodically slaughtered their way through the base. Most of the defenders were lightly armed dwarves but a few were mercenaries with a few that stood out: qunari Tal-Vashoth, human warriors and mages. They even had some giant spiders that burst from a concealed door that they had to slaughter. All of them were covered in blood as they moved to the end of a corridor. A corridor that led to a door separating the Wardens from their target, he Carta's boss who was sitting in her office, waiting for them.

They opened the office door to see a large two-floor room with four pillars and two doors, one leading to a tunnel and another to Jarvia's office. The room was protected by a half dozen dwarves, no mercenaries. They were the boss's most trusted men. Two were equipped with crossbows, two with swords and shields, one with dual daggers and another with a double-headed hammer. Leading the men was a dirty, raven hair, casteless woman. She brandished a threatening sneer that was as intimidating as her bloody dual axes.

"So Bhelen finally realized his throne means nothing if he can't hold it, yet he still doesn't bother to send his own men," the woman, Jarvia snarled. "Well, you picked the wrong side, stranger. It doesn't matter whose king, as long as there's a queen!"

"Then please surrender, there is no need to die for a pointless battle," Aveline told the Carta boss.

"Hardly convincing when your blades are covered in my men's blood," Jarvia pointed out. "Kill them! But leave the pretty, redheaded leader alive. I have plans for her."

Jarvia and the dwarf with daggers disappeared in a cloud of smoke while the other three melee users approached the group and the ones with crossbows provided support. Sten moved to intercept the user, but hit a trip wire. The wire set off the hidden canisters, causing them to explode all around him. Sten was down in a dazed pain.

Aveline was nearby and immediately provided healing spells while yelling out orders, "Zevran, move-in and disable any other traps, Morrigan and Leliana provide cover for Zevran. Shale, stay back and move-in after Zevran disables the traps. Sten will join you once he is fully healed."

They nodded in acknowledgement before Zevran disappeared into the shadows. He stealthily moved to disable the traps while Leliana and Morrigan let lose a series of arrows and elemental spells to keep the advancing soldiers back. Leliana was able to take down one of the crossbow wielding men when a dwarf with the daggers appeared behind her. Just before the assassin could attack Leliana, an observant Aveline used a Push to send the dwarf flying towards Shale. Shale grabbed the dwarf head in his hand before punching the man repeatedly in the stomach. The dwarf shrieked in excruciating pain from each and every punch to his torso until he was a bloody pulp. The dwarf was given no mercy until Shale slammed the man's back on to its knee for the kill.

Leliana stared at the dying dwarf that almost killed her with a surprise gazed as she did not notice her would be killer. Leliana needed more than a moment to clear her head, but was able to in time to avoid an arrow before she returned fire. She sent two arrows at the crossbow dwarf, the first into his legs to make his moves sluggish, and a second one to hit the slow man in the head for an instant kill. Both crossbow men were dead and Zevran was free to disable the majority of traps while Morrigan was dealing with the advancing dwarves. She was slowing them down with Quicksand spell, making their movements jerking in the thundering swamp. They were now pray that she descended on them with a Vulnerably Hex and Lightening spells. The combination wounded two of the thugs and killed a third.

The two survived did not get far as they were taken out by a fully healed Sten that waited to strike after the quicksand was dispersed by Morrigan. Sten rushed the dwarf with the hammer and cut the wooden handle in two before slicing through the dwarf's armor. The man quickly bled out on the ground before he joined his ancestors. Sten then rushed the one with a shield and battered the shield away, hitting the shield repeatedly until, the dwarf lost his grip and Sten behead the man. Now, they only had to deal with one last Carta member, Jarvia, the woman hiding in the shadows.

That was the least of Zevran's concern as he moved through the area, disabling the last of a number of the traps. It should have been his primary concern. As he was disarming one of the final traps, Jarvia discovered where he was. He only had a brief warning before Jarvia threw her axe at Zevran's head. He narrowly avoided the axe that had embedded into one of four pillars in the room.

Zevran then reacted to the attack and rushed to meet the woman. The two began to duel as Jarvia pulled out a dagger to use along with her second axe. As Zevran and Jarvia blades met, Leliana took aim at the woman before she let her arrow fly. Her aim was true but Jarvia saw the attack coming as she ran into the shadows, and Zevran took the hit into his shoulder instead.

Leliana winced when she yelled out, "Sorry!"

Zevran waved it was all right after he pulled out the arrow. The former Crow then disappeared into the shadows to hunt for Jarvia on his own. The rest of the group was on high alert as they waited patiently for Jarvia to reappear. They got their wish when Jarvia planted a flaming grenade into Shale's leg. The explosion knocked Shale on its back, groaning in annoyance while Sten ran to intercept her attack. He was too far away as Jarvia threw a smoke pelt and disappeared into the shadows again. Silence gripped the room as they waited for Jarvia to reappear again.

Sten saw some movements in the shadows and yelled, "Kadan, behind you!"

Aveline heard Sten and turned the field around her into ice. She caught her pray as Jarvia was trapped in an icy prison, posed to strike. Aveline then followed up with a Slam spell, sending Jarvia flying into a stone pillar. Jarvia coughed up blood as she slowly pulled herself up. That would be her last action, as Zevran appeared in front of her. Zevran attacked Jarvia with a furry of strikes as she bleed from the many wounds. She screamed until Zevran got right up to the woman, before he slit Jarvia's throat, clamming victory for himself.

The crime lord was dead and all Aveline could say was, "Well, down goes the queen," while the other snorted. Aveline then turned to the group and ordered them to pick the place clean. Nothing of value remained in the den of thieves.

Scene VII

After taking anything of value, they moved up the tunnel to a shop belonging to Janar. Apparently, it was not his day. He had lost his daughter Dagna when she went to the surface to learn magic, a blasphemies chantry had opened-up in the commons, and now he found out that his shop was set up over the entrance of the Carta. Bad luck seemed to follow some people, especially if they are merchants. Even more so if they sell cabbages like his cousin. So he counted his blessings as the group moved up to the arena to gather around the winners of the Proving. It had been a good day for a man before heading back to meet a smiling Prince Bhelen.

"Well, you've simply outdid yourself," Bhelen spoke proudly. "They're talking all over the city about how someone finally went through Dust Town and slaughtered the Carta like genlocks."

"It's too bad they didn't have a choice," Aveline pointed out. "They would have made better soldiers, set to defend Orzammar then dead criminals."

"Yes, I noticed that too. I can't help but wonder why tradition should stop the men and woman from getting work that would benefit Orzammar, rather than letting them rot in a place like Dust Town. But that will soon change once I become king," Bhelen nodded at Aveline's assessment before switching gears. "But enough about archaic traditions, you have done the city a great service. I promise as soon as I take the throne, I will send the troops you need."

"And when exactly will that be my friend?" Zevran asked. "These darkspawn don't wait for politics."

"Unfortunately, I cannot say when," Bhelen admitted. "While many deshyrs appreciate the end of Jarvia's threat, Harrowmont still holds great loyalty. We need something more… dramatic to shift the balance."

"And what would this shift be exactly?" Leliana asked a smirking Bhelen.

"What do you know of the Paragon Branka?" Bhelen asked the group.

"Not much, except that she became a Paragon after determining a way to make coal that produced no black smoke," Aveline answered the prince. "That was just before she disappeared into the Deep Roads."

"That is correct," Bhelen nodded at Aveline. "Except for one thing; two years ago, she heard of something the ancients created. It inspired her to leave everything behind and venture into the Deep Roads. She is the only Paragon in four generations, and she has turned her back on her responsibilities. A Paragon is like an ancestor born in this time. If she returned, her single vote would outweigh the entire Assembly. Anyone with her support could take the throne unchallenged."

The discussion soon went into details about Branka. She was most likely still alive since she took her whole household with her, a household that could protect her and service her needs. It was also clear that the search for her was urgent since Harrowmont was also hunting for her. She was known to be very intelligent and blunt in the matter of politics and people. Bhelen also stressed that Branka should be kept alive, but he would not care if the Warden's did not bring her back if she supported anyone but himself. Finally, the best place to look was Caridin's Cross; it is located past the protected lines needed to keep the city of Orzammar safe.

"Caridin's Cross lies many miles deep in the tunnels. It was once a main thoroughfare, but before Branka, no one had stepped foot there for many generations. My father was planning an expedition there ever since he heard that it has been empty of darkspawn. She may be their clearing out darkspawn, or something else is, I don't know for sure."

"We'll leave right now if you promise to protect Bodahn and Samuel while we ventured in to the Deep Roads," Aveline told the prince.

"That is no problem, I know the dwarves of who you speak and I wouldn't mind purchasing Bodahn merchandise as well as Samuel skills with enhancements, if they are the same dwarves," Bhelen said with a smile before turning to the Wardens. "You have my thanks. Seek out Branka in Caridin's Cross. I will try to delay the vote until your return."

"We won't fail you," Aveline promised before leaving with her companions.

Scene VIII

The group moved to the entrance of tunnels, with Alistair arguing with Aveline, "I don't think the Prince's idea is a very good one Aveline. We may not have time to find a woman that could be dead."

"Maybe so, but we've already made a promise and we never back down on a promise or a deal we made," Aveline explained to the templar.

"I just hope you know what you are doing," Alistair told the woman.

Aveline nodded and was about to yell for the group to move out, when they heard someone in a horse voice yelled out, "Wait!"

The group turned to see a red dwarf running towards them while clinching a battle-axe for dear life. Shianni was the first to recognize whom the dwarf was, "Oghren?"

It did not take long for Oghren to acknowledge who he was as he was panting before them. "So, you were serious before when you said you wanted to help Branka, huh?" Shianni blushed as she nodded 'yes' to Oghren's question. "Good, for I want to be part of your group to help find Branka. Oh, by the way, I'm Oghren, I don't know if you remember. People seem to forget me these days, or ignore me. I forget which."

Alistair stared at Oghren before blurting out, "You're Branka's ex-husband."

"I'm STILL her husband," Oghren growled. "More than that, I'm the only one who cares about her as a person, not some symbol to leave in the Deep Roads where she can't offend anyone." Oghren sighed before he continued with a perverted smirk, "I know what Branka wanted to find and how she was going to search. You, presumably, know everything Bhelen's scouts have discovered about where she disappeared. If we pool our knowledge, we stand a chance of finding Branka. Otherwise, good sodding luck with that."

"Well, looks like we have a partnership, provided you can help us" Aveline explained.

"Great, now I have to deal with a worthless drunken dwarf among these other fleshy things," Shale grunted.

"You should know that Branka was looking for the Anvil of the Void, the secret to building golems, which was lost centuries ago," Oghren explained to the group.

"Hm… maybe he is not as worthless as I thought," Shale commented. "But he is still a drunken dwarf."

Oghren ignored Shale as he continued his explanation, "The smith Caridin built it, and with it, Orzammar had a hundred years of peace, while it was protected by the golems forged on the Anvil. As far as anyone knows, the Anvil was built in the old Ortan Thaig. Branka planned to start looking there, if she could ever find it. All she knew was that it was past Caridin's Cross. No one has seen that thaig for five hundred years."

"Well, it would be a good place to start," Shianni explained.

"Not to mention that woman, um… Orta would pay a fortune for any evidence she is related to house Ortan," Morrigan added, remember a woman in the shaperate that offer for records on the Ortan family to prove they were nobility. Morrigan stored it in her mind for later favors, and she was glad she did.

"Um… Oghren, can I ask why you aren't with Branka if you two are married?" Leliana asked.

"Why do you sodding think?" Oghren yelled in frustration. "She left me! Ran off and took our entire sodding house on her mad quest for the Anvil. It was a stupid move," Oghren sighed before explaining. "If I'd been with her, she'd have made it back years ago. But I forgive her."

The group stared at Oghren as if he was crazy before Aveline coughed to get their attention, "We're wasting time, so let's move out with the map Bhelen provided."

Oghren nodded before stating, "If we're going, let's get moving. Branka's not going to sodding find herself."

The group nodded as they began to leave. Before they walked out into the tunnels, Oghren pulled out a large canister of alcohol, took a big swig and let out a large burp before he began to giggle. Most of the group, especially Wynne looked at Oghren with disgust.

Eleanor muttered, "Dear Maker, what have we gotten ourselves into?"

Scene IX

Deep in the tunnels, two dwarves were running for their lives as they ran into the dark tunnel that was Ortan Thaig. They continued to run until they stopped to take a breath. As they regained their breath, one of the dwarves commented by saying, "I am not paid enough to fight that monster at Caridin's Crossing."

"Well, at least that is the worst…" the other started, until they heard some clicking sounds above them. The two looked up and screamed as something tainted came down to eat them.

On a sign leading to the thaig were scratched these words, "Beware the monsters that dwell here," above the words, "Abandon all hope." There was something lurking within the dark shadows waiting to pounce on anything and anyone that entered the thaig.

**And done, hope you enjoy another exciting chapter of Abomination's Origin. If you did or did not, please leave a review to explain why, as I need those to fatten my ego while humbling me on my own faults.**

**Omake**

Be careful with a King's Throne

"That still doesn't explain why you are late or covered in blood," Aveline pointed out.

"Well… we did leave out one detail," Zevran admitted.

Flashback

Zevran was in the throne room, looking for valuables that the dear departed king would not mind parting with. Instead, they found inscribed in stone descriptions about a foreign beast guarding treasure. Zevran smiled when he realized the inscription indicated on how to release the beast and its treasure.

"No," Morrigan screamed.

"But think of treasured hidden in there. Think of the gold, jewels, shinny things ready to pluck," Zevran pointed out.

"Oh, I like shiny things," Shale piped in.

"Well I suppose it's worth a look," Morrigan relented.

"Let's just get it done," Sten sighed.

Zevran waited by the throne, ready to press a lever. Morrigan and Shale stood on a platform by the paintings to the right of the throne, and Sten was outside on a lever that held the throne room door open. Zevran pressed the lever to let lose a torrent of magic while Sten ran in before the door closed on him. The magic faded revealing a dragon protecting its loot.

Zevran summed it up with, "Son of an Antivan Whore."

End Flashback

"So we slew the dragon to find the treasure was a bit of gold and a Great Sword. Sten didn't want the sword, so I traded it to a merchant for two impressive daggers," Zevran explained while showing off his two, lightening shape bladed Rose Daggers.

"Plus another golden mirror," Morrigan then showed off her new mirror.

Aveline blinked for a moment and sighed, "It figures, interesting things happen while we are gone. Why do we feel like this will be a reoccurring theme?"

The group shrugged before they discussed what they planned to do next.

**Author Note**

**A) To any who hate that I supported Bhelen. If you read the epilogue, you find that Harrowmont is either too weak to rule Orzammar, or with the golems, will become an even worst tyrant then Bhelen ever was. He was starving his own people, hurting Orzammar's economy, and giving the Assembly more power than they currently have. No offense, but I do not like a man who cares for only five percent of Orzammar, rather than the 100%, even if mainly to have a strong military and economy. That is why when I vote for who will do the best for my country, not who I like the best. Although it is generally happens to be ones that I like.**

**1) Splitting up the team is one benefit that most games ignore when they have companions. In real life, I would see the task split up quickly to cover more ground.**

**2) Oghren is one of those characters that seem hopeless at first, but then surprises you to find out how dependable he is.**

**3) As the group become larger, the need to have them multi-task becomes easier, so expect some places like the Dead Trenches to have massive amounts of fighting by the entire group, while other times they are split between important missions and those that are not so much.**

**4) A sword and shield weapon is best for a bunker situation in those tunnels, but in an assault, it seems best to be a flexible target to get around those bunker enemies in close quarters.**

**5) I wanted Bhelen to leave hints of his plans for Orzammar in the story so you get a feel what he will do when he comes to power or disappointment if Aveline decides to betray Bhelen.**

**Character Stats**

Name: Oghren

Race: Dwarf

Type: Warrior

Attributes: Strength 3, Dexterity 2, Willpower 2, Magic 1, Cunning 1, & Constitution 3

Specialization Schools: Berserker, Champion and Guardian

Skills: Survival, & Poison Making

Talents: Warrior: Standard, Two Handed Sword: Master, & Sword and Shield: Standard

Next

Sten

Talent (Change): Spear: Standard (Replace Sword and Shield)


	27. Chapter 27: The Taint of Beasts

Dragon Age Abomination's Origins

Chapter 27: The Taint of Beasts

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Age, but I do own this story, as I am author until I complete it, or give it to someone else to write if I get bored.**

**Beta Reader: Albert**

**Last Update: 8/28/2014**

Scene I

It did not take the group more than an hour to get to Cardin's Cross and like most of dwarven architecture left them in awe. Cardin's Cross were empty tunnels that were several stories high and wide enough to hold several caravans going towards or away from Orzammar. Tunnels illuminated by controlled lava flow pulled to the tunnel sides from several directions with such skilled that it's still holding centuries after they were abandoning. Oghren could not help but admire the tunnels, as the convoy of horses and wagons stopped at Cardin's Cross's entrance.

"Caridin's Cross!" Oghren exclaimed with a smile. "I can't believe Bhelen actually tracked this place down. This used to be one of the biggest crossroads in the old empire. You could get anywhere from here, including Ortan Thaig."

"What is so special about Ortan Thaig anyway?" Shianni asked. "You never really gave much detail on why you believe it is important."

"It's the home of Caridin, the Paragon who made the Anvil," Oghren explained. "He was an Ortan before he founded his own house, and even then, he spent most of his time in their thaig. Branka figured the thaig was the likely place where he hid the Anvil."

The Anvil, the very item used to make the golems like Shale to fight for Orzammar. Putting aside the fact they are looking for another legendary object, Leliana went on to asked, "See any sign of Branka yet?"

"Not a one, but trust me, we will once we're on the path to the old Ortan Thaig. She was going to Caridin's home," Oghren explained.

"Let's go then," Aveline ordered.

"I've been waiting for someone to say that for two sodding years," Oghren smiled at Aveline.

The group went forward towards the entrance, but found it had caved in. However, they also found numerous small tunnels to the side of the blocked main entrance. Tunnels that were probably made by the darkspawn, as Oghren had pointed out. So with a cautious step, they moved in to find them empty of any creature. In fact, the only thing in these tunnels was a dwarf running towards them.

He was running out of one of the tunnels like a bat out of the fade, all the while yelling, "Help me! Help me! Please help me!"

"Who are you man? What happened?" Alistair demanded.

"Please, we were attacked by some monster, and I am the only one left," the dwarf cried out in tears and pain.

"What are doing here?" Aveline asked as she ignored the fact the man was in pain.

"We, we…" the dwarf coughed, "we were sent here by Harrowmont to stop the Grey Wardens on their quest for Bohlen and find Branka ourselves."

"Hey," Oghren grunted, "Did you just admit you were sent to kill us you nug licker? What are you, stupid and blind?"

"I… I can't see you," the dwarf said while waving his hands over his pale eyes. "And I can't hear you now, and why does everything feel… so… cold…"

The dwarf then fell to his knees and pitched forward to reveal that something had bitten into his back. It showed he had escaped by tearing it out of his own flesh from a large tooth, and died from the poison in the fang. Oghren whistled while declaring, "Something nasty seems to have taken a chunk out of him."

Leliana examined the dwarf to see the wounds were still sizzling, "It looks like something injected acid into him."

Aveline bent down and used a knife and waved her hand towards her to get a sniff, "No, its venom, very strong venom, almost acidic."

"Well, whatever it was, it must have been a large creature to kill this man," Morrigan stated. "I've only seen high dragon's claw marks that match the size of the bite."

"Great, we're dealing with something as large as a dragon, oh how lovely," Alistair gestured.

The others felt they were walking into trouble, especially when Aveline stated, "We think we know what attacked this man, but we can't exactly remember what it is. Only that it is very dangerous."

"So we should approach with extreme caution," Wynne suggested and Aveline nodded in agreement.

Scene II

The group quickly went through the empty tunnels to find their way back to the main road, also devoid of life. They continue towards the center of a tunnel held up by a pillar to encounter something that scared them, a shed skin that coiled around the pillar.

"This does not bode well," Sten pointed out.

"Whatever made this must be huge," Zevran stated in awe.

"Why does this give me goose bumps?" Shianni added.

"For a very good reason, we remember the beast we face," Aveline stated with a pale face. Her face paled even further when she heard a faint hissing sound that echoed back and forth around the walls.

"We need to run, now!" Aveline ordered as she jumped onto the horse Nightmare and commanded it to run.

Aveline drew her horse into a full gallop while the others followed. They drove the wagons and horses at full speed. They seem to move even quicker when they heard the slithering getting louder and louder. It was at that moment of fear when Shianni pointed to a small tunnel they could barely fit in. Filled with few options, they rushed into the tunnel. Just in time as they saw the largest snake they ever saw stopped at the entrance of the tunnel.

The creature's black nose was the only thing that could fit inside the tunnel as its long tongue hissed out at them. Its tongue was picking up their scent before it pull back to get a good look of them. Its yellow eyes were compelling to any who were weak against magic. People that were not a mage or highly resilient to magic (naturally or trained) were starting to become petrified, before Aveline used the Dispel spell to break the snake's hold. Not wishing to stick around, the group went deeper into the tunnel to avoid the snake who gave out a frustrated hiss.

"What in the fade is that?" Shianni asked in the loud, scared tone.

"That's what I like to know," a voice answered that the group did not know.

They turned to see a dark skinned dwarf in purple armor, on top of a large, grey skin, horned creature that had armor over its thick skin. The man got off the creature and bowed to the group in a very deep voice, "Hello, my name is Nevin and this is my bronto, Tap. By the looks of it, you must be the Grey Warden group."

The man stretched his neck, not even moving for his sword and shield. "I work for Bhelen on this fool's mission to find Branka and got trapped by that huge snake. Never seen or heard of such a thing in the Deep Roads before. I guess it just adds to the peril of the place. Much rather fight ten deepstalkers' nest, like the one I cleared out myself in this tunnel. I have been waiting for the snake to leave before heading back to Orzammar."

"That thing is a snake?" Eleanor asked in shock.

"Not just any snake mother," Aveline stated. "You see, some creatures are immune to the taint, creatures like the deepstalkers, vultures, ravens, baggers, and griffins. However, none of them are more terrifying then the basilisk, the king of snakes."

"It's a basilisk?" Leliana asked in shocked. "It's a creature of legend."

"What is so special about this basilisk?" Shale asked out of curiosity.

"Yeah, that's what I want to know?" Oghren grunted in agreement, as he never even heard such a snake.

"Basilisks are snakes with venom so deadly that it might as well be pure acid and when it gets old enough, it can give a stare that can petrify those weak against magic," Morrigan explained.

"They are often created when a snake lays their nest near to lyrium," Wynne added. "While most die at birth, a few will live, retaining a small amount of lyrium in its veins, thereby becoming basilisks."

"With the infusion of lyrium, it helps prolong its life while making it grows longer and stronger as it gets older," Aveline explained. "It also makes them more aggressive and eat anything they can. If ten are born in a nest, only one or two snakes live beyond an hour after birth."

"But, I didn't think they got that big," Alistair commented. "I mean, I saw one that could wrap around a great hall dining room table during my time as a brother. But I have never heard of one getting this big."

"Alistair, the basilisks the Chantry keeps for harvesting their venom are barely above fifty years old. When they reach sixty, they are killed before they become too big to handle," Wynne explained.

Aveline nodded before continuing, "Correct. This basilisk is probably near the end of its life, which is nearly three hundred years old."

"I suppose it's too much to hope that it dies of old age, real soon?" Zevran asked.

Aveline nodded her head yes while Shianni asked the stoic Nevin, "How did you escape?"

"I was leading an expedition of six men when we arrived at the main tunnels that you were in," Nevin explained. "I wanted to continue on, but the others wanted to explore all four of these tunnels before continuing on, hoping to find some lost treasures to add to their finder's fee. I saw no reason to deny such a request," Nevin explained. "We entered a tunnel and saw a camp that screamed darkspawn, and it was not one of those small camps either. We're talking about a camp that could hold nearly a hundred. But all we found were scattered remains of weapons, tools, and blood. That is when we got suspicious and look for what made the darkspawn disappeared.

"It didn't take long to find the reason in the form of the beast, sleeping under a bridge, within the water," Nevin sighed while rubbing his eyes. "We tried to move silently across the bridge and out a tunnel, but one of my men knocked a piece of rock on the snake. It awoke and rose up to meet us. I lost one of my men soon after, as it gobbled him up on the spot. The rest of us had scattered in our panic. I think two ran towards Ortan Thaig while the others were eaten by the snake. I was the only one to make it here thanks to three things. My trusty steed Tap, rumbling through the small tunnel it could not fallow, and running to this small dead end to hide. I couldn't escape as it had my scent but, it couldn't find me because of gas fumes that are everywhere and that keep the deepstalkers hidden, and that is the end of my story, Wardens."

"So, what should we do?" Shianni asked with an unsure tone.

"I suggest we sit down and wait," Nevin pointed out.

"That may not work, listen." The group listened to Aveline's warning, when they heard scrapping at the entrance. It sounded like the rock and dirt were being forcibly removed by a rotary drill, "We think it's trying to dig its way in."

"So we're trapped and soon it comes rushing towards us to kill us?" Morrigan asked in annoyance before stating, "Wonderful."

Aveline then got a devilish smile when she stated, "Maybe not." Aveline looked at the rogues and Wynne to ask, "How many lethal traps do you three think you can set up at the entrance while we set-up a shrapnel trap?"

The four looked thoughtful at Aveline before Zevran stated, "I can set one to cause a huge explosion with the combination of a fire shards and toxic fumes, but it may take an hour to complete."

The other three offered minor traps like tacks, poison, and lightening to enhance Zevran's explosion. Hearing their ideas, Aveline ordered the traps to be set and hoped they had time before the basilisk broke through into their sanctuary.

Scene III

The group worked furiously over the hour. It took every moment of the hour to set up all the traps and it was not a second too soon as Sten yelled, "It is breaking through Kadan."

Aveline nodded and ordered everyone back. As everyone move back, she heard the last bit of rock being moved by the snake before it was forcing its way in by the loud crashing sound. It was followed by a loud slithering sound before it crashed into the traps within a split second. Immediately, there was a large explosion followed by green and grey smoke. Within the explosion, there was the sound that metal had meet flesh and a snake giving a terrible screams. As the dust cleared, it revealed a basilisk on the ground. The trap seemed to have killed the basilisk.

Sten approached it cautiously as he attempted to stab the midsection of the beast. His action awoke the monster as it swept its tail, sending Sten sliding across the room. Sten would have smashed into the wall if he had not stuck his sword into the ground, holding him back with a jerk.

Sten was standing upright facing the creature, along with Wynne, Aveline, Morrigan, Oghren, Alistair, and Nevin while Shale stayed behind with Eleanor, Shianni, Leliana, and the dog, Ranger. The others were not able to fight the creature since they were not immune to its hypnotizing spells, they would just get in the way. For the combatants, they were weary, retreating as much as possible since one bite could be fatal. It did not help that most of the group were melee users, leaving only the mages to attack while the others stay back for the right moment.

Meanwhile, the basilisk also seemed to be worried. Around it beautiful black scales and yellow underbelly, were cuts with pieces of metal and rock sticking in them. Its bright yellow eyes almost seemed to be watering, due to the poisons gas. And finally, its narrow, flat head was singed from running into the fire. This made the snake weak and slow, giving the Warden's group a chance to kill it. However, it did not mean victory. In fact, it was not a situation to rush into, as a cornered animal is often the most dangerous.

The creature tried to bite Sten and Alistair, but both of the warriors were able to jump out of the way while Morrigan and Aveline teamed up to attack the snake. Aveline used a Stinging Swarm along with Morrigan's Leach Swarm, covering giant serpent with stinging and bitters that seemed to multiple due to spell combo and made the snake growl in pain. They followed up with Morrigan's Hexes while Aveline used Spiritual Arrows, Walking Bomb, and Valiant Bomb on the monster.

The fighters believed they had finished off the giant snake as Aveline used water spells with Morrigan's lightening spells, and continue to attack, acting like support. Wynne hung back to use Mass Rejuvenate and Spell Bloom to help keep the mages' mana stores up. The old mage also used Keeper's Root Grab to hold snake in place while the water spells made the root strong enough to squeeze the snake while Morrigan and Aveline used water and lightening spells to cause some serious damage on the snake.

However, the basilisk eventually broke free of its roots and charged at the three mages. The melee users noticed the snake's target and moved to intercept. They charged at the snake and sliced at its side while Oghren sliced off the end of its tail. The basilisk roared in pain and attacked Oghren. He jumped away and the snake snapped wildly at the others, this work to their advantage. As the fight continued, the snake had lost large amounts of blood. The blood loss made it get sloppy and slower, making its strikes easier to avoid. It would not be long before the snake to die from blood loss or by an easy killing blow.

They were getting close to delivering the killing blow when the basilisk cornered Oghren, between a rock and a hard place. The hard place being with a shake and strike, the snake moved right next to the non-combatants as lose stone boxed by the snake boxed them in. Oghren knew he could move and lead the basilisk towards the two rogues, warrior, golem, and their horses or try to rush pass the snake. Oghren decided to take a rash, third option. He rushed the basilisk, jumped-up into the snake's mouth, just avoiding the basilisk fangs with his axe head under his fee.

Wynne yelled out, "Oghren!" as she watched the dwarf made the ultimate sacrifice to allow the non-combatants to get away.

Or, that would be sung by the bards if the snake had not roared-out in pain before it could snap its jaw down on the dwarf. Instead, the bards would sign that Oghren jumped into its mouth so he could imbed his axe into the snake's brain. The snake gave one finale roar, before falling to the side, dead.

Oghren pulled his axe free, climbed out of the snake's mouth to yell out, "Time to do my happy dance!"

The group chuckled as Oghren danced. It became obvious that despite his faults, Oghren was a good companion to have. Though, Morrigan would later disagree, as Oghren made some comments about his victory with a winch. He was thrown in the water by a Push Spell.

Oghren muttered, "Woman," as Wynne threw some soap at him and begged him to wash himself.

Nevin chuckled, "Well, beside Oghren's peculiarities, good kill Wardens. It was an action worthy of song. I will return to Orzammar and report about why Cardin's Cross-has been empty, and why it was good thing you killed this… basilisk before it attacked the city. You have my eternal thanks and I bid you fair well."

"Glad to be of help though before you go, promise us you tell them the giant serpent will be given to Orzammar's army, as a gift from the Grey Wardens and Prince Bhelen. Explain to them that a basilisk's hide is tough as dragon scales, yet very light. Its venom would also be useful in defending the city."

"I will Warden, take care," Nevin told Aveline before jumping on top of Tap and strolled out, back to Orzammar.

"Well, then, let's head out," Aveline ordered.

"Um, Aveline," Zevran stated to interrupt Aveline's marched orders. "Can't we…?"

Aveline sighed as Shianni giggled, "Yes, Zevran. You can get some samples of the venom while I take some pieces of basilisk's hide to go with the dragon skin we collected."

Zevran only smiled brightly before exclaiming, "Thank you oh beautiful goddesses and you sexy demoness. I will treasure it."

Zevran then went to milk a fang to collect a quart of venom while Shianni told a large sample of its hide before they continued into the Deep Roads towards Ortan Thaig.

Scene IV

The group soon came across a road that led to a bluish-grey tunnel, lit by sunlight. These tunnels were quite distinctive from the large, orange-yellow tunnels of the Deep Roads. These bluish grey tunnels were small, yet large enough to allow a huge group pass. These tunnels were design as the entrance to a thaig.

And not just any thaig as Oghren exclaimed, "By the tits of my ancestor, Ortan Thaig, I never thought I'd see this place in the flesh."

Oghren then smiled even wider as he examined the walls. A smile so large, Shianni was forced to ask Oghren, "What is it?"

"I can see Branka all over this place," Oghren explained. "She always took chips from the walls at regular intervals when she was in a new tunnel-checking their composition." Oghren then looked down in disappointment before sighing, "If she was still here, she'd have sentries out by now."

"These ruins, are where Cardin lived?" Alistair asked to switched subjects.

"Aye, this was Cardin's home thaig. He was an Ortan before he was raised to Paragon. He even stayed here when he could have had his own house. I guess he didn't want to move his people to Bownammar."

"What is Bownammar?" Shianni asked.

"The city of the dead," Oghren told Shianni, with a hint of awe and dread. "Caridin built it to honor the Legion of the Dead. Dwarves who 'died' before they leave their home to fight against the darkspawn head on. They have funerals for each warrior that joins, even if they are honor dead is still walking around." Oghren chuckled before continuing, "The city was a sodding mausoleum more than anything. Of course, that was all before he built the Anvil. After that, he was the city's pet genius until he angered the king and fell into disfavor."

"Do you think she may have moved on to Bownammar, despite the dangers?" Aveline asked.

"No, I don't think Bownammar is important enough to go there. Or at least, I hope it isn't," Oghren stated with concern.

"Why do you hope it isn't my smelly friend?" Zevran asked out of curiosity.

"The City of the Dead is known as the Death Trench since the darkspawn conquered it and made it their nesting grounds. Much of the Legion was destroyed when the fortress fell," Oghren explained with a grim face.

"And no one have any idea where the Anvil is?" Wynne asked Oghren to elaborate how they could lose such an important item.

"No one does. At the time, Ortan Thaig was almost part of the main city. No one bothered to mark where the Anvil was stored. Now, it's impossible to know if it's been moved or even destroyed. But trust me, if we find it, we find Branka," Oghren smiled.

"Then let's go," Aveline had ordered before they cautiously moved in through the crumbling tunnels that lead to the thaig.

As the group warily moved into the tunnels, they could not help but notice the atmosphere. It was damped with water on the walls and the sound of rolling water nearby. It also had the smell of decay as they came upon bodies. Bodies of darkspawn and two dwarves being dragged away on the top's of spiders, giant spiders. However, some of these spiders were different. While most resemble giant tarantulas, green spiders, or black widows, a few were transformed. They were reddish black spiders with spikes all over its bodies.

"What happen to them?" Eleanor asked while Shianni had a flashback to Ostagar about the wolves they saw.

"They are tainted with darkspawn blood," Shianni answered.

"But doesn't the taint turn people into ghouls or thralls of the darkspawn?" Wynne asked.

"Not to mention drinking darkspawn blood should kill them," Alistair added.

"It does, for the most part," Aveline explained. "However, while some seem to be immune to the taint, others, like the Orlesian ghast and the giant spiders are transformed due to the taint. They become corrupted beasts more fearsome and deadly than their predecessors."

"I had heard of corrupted spiders, but I didn't know those ugly cave dwellers can transform too," Leliana stammered.

"Well, when they fully metamorphose, they go from a small ugly humanoid creature with teeth that operate weapons and magic, into creatures that resemble worms with two claws for arms. So it no wondered you haven't heard too many stories due to their drastic change," Aveline explained. "Not to mention ghast actually avoid darkspawn and their corrupted counter parts like the plague."

Leliana nodded as she watched the spiders disappear into the dark caves. "Alright, Leliana, Shianni, Eleanor, and Oghren will go with us into the thaig to investigate. Sten, you and Shianni's dog Ranger will guard the horses while the rest of you will go around and clear out any nasty's that may be about, alright?" Aveline asked the group.

They nodded 'yes' and accepted their roles. Ranger even barked in acknowledgment. "Then let's go," Aveline had ordered as she walked into the tunnels.

She had past several cobwebs until she reached Ortan Thaig itself. The thaig itself was massive, or what they could see lit up by streaks of sunlight that came out of the small holes on the tall ceiling. Inside were several buildings carved out of the rock walls themselves, as well as a bridge carved out of solid rock over a roaring underground river. However, as they looked around, they noticed that the place was inhabited by things other than giant spiders. Golems that were three or four feet taller then Shale, much to its embarrassment as its former master shrunk it down with a chisel, and a lot of nerve.

They were walking around or fighting with…. "Ghosts!" Alistair pointed at the spirits around the thaig.

"After images, created by the lyrium that absorb the soul of those that violently died," Wynne stated.

"By the looks of it, I say they were here fighting their last stand against the darkspawn," Oghren commented. "I've seen similar things when going in and clearing out old thaigs filled with darkspawn," Oghren explained.

"Can they harm us?" Shianni asked.

"Some can, most don't even notice us," Aveline stated until she saw a figure over to the right. She pointed at the figure to ask, "Is that a dwarf?"

The group followed to see a small figure leaning over a body on the floor. "I think so. But what is he leaning over?" Shianni asked.

"Let's check it out," Aveline ordered.

"Right, you guys go talk to the lone dwarf while we will clear out the golems and spiders and maybe even some spirits," Alistair stated.

The others nodded before splitting up between Aveline and Alistair. Aveline took Oghren, Shianni, Leliana and Eleanor while Alistair took Shale, Wynne, and Morrigan. Shale, took the initiative by dashing at the first golem and punched its head clear off.

"This is pathetic, I knew I was superior but not this much," Shale stated as two more golems appeared and some of the fighting spirits targeted Shale.

"Oh, a challenge," it stated as Alistair's group rushed to assist and help with the attack, while Aveline's team went up to the dwarf to see what he was doing. When they got close, they realize that he was eating a corpse, a darkspawn corpse.

"By the Maker!" Eleanor gasped loud enough for the dwarf to hear them.

He looked up with beady, grey eyes and the Wardens saw he was sick. Sick from the taint marked by black veins pronounced on his face. The dwarf got up and screamed as he ran toward the entrance of a cave. The group gave chance to the entrance where he stopped to face them.

The dwarf turned around and yelled in a sickly voice, "There's nothing for you here! It's mine! I've claimed it!"

"Who are you? What you doing down here?" Aveline asked in a demanding voice.

"You've come to take my claim!" The dwarf accused the group. "You surfacers are all alike: thieving scoundrels! Well, I found it first!"

Oghren grunted at the dwarf, "Bah! He's a bloody scavenger, good as sodding gone."

Apparently the dwarf didn't like that as he yelled, "Begone, you! You'll bring the dark ones back, you will! They'll crunch you bones!"

Oghren ignore the dwarf as he continued to explain, "Word has it you can only survive down here by eating the darkspawn dead."

"But… but darkspawn blood is poisonous. Men have died from drinking it," Shianni stated as she remembered the recruit Daveth, choking to death from the taint.

"It burns when it goes down. It burns!" the dwarf yelled, revealing that Oghren was right. "It's my claim, not yours! Crunch your bones!"

The tainted dwarf then ran deep into the cave. The group was about to follow when they heard clicking sounds from above. They look up to see four enormous tarantula looking spiders, two green spiders and one corrupted spider descend from the ceiling.

Aveline was the first to give out orders, "Archers, kill the giant green spiders! They can spit out poison!"

Leliana and Eleanor then pulled out their bows, raised them and let their arrows go. The arrows flew true as they hit the two giant spiders directly in the head. The spiders lost control of their silky foot- webbing and fell to the ground, dead. Shianni sent a flurry of knives into the giant spider above her, before jumping away to avoid being hit by the falling arachnid.

Aveline used Fireball on the corrupted spider follow by Spirit Arrows to cause it to release its grip on ceiling and land on the ground facing Aveline. She was in no mood to drag out the fight as she used Rapid Spirit Arrows to kill the attacking spider. Despite collapsing before it reached her, the giant spider still had enough speed and momentum to send her skidding onto her back while fighting continued beyond her condition.

Oghren in particular was having a good time, as he hit the spider that was above him with his battleaxe to the stomach and slammed the spider onto the ground. It was still twitching as Oghren removed his axe. Another spider moved up to attack Eleanor but she jumped on top of the spider and shot multiple arrows point blank into its brain and body ganglia. It briefly twitched and Eleanor walked off a dead spider.

The final spider though, got the jump on Shianni before Leliana could warn her. Shianni was being mauled on the ground as she got out two knives and began frantically striking at the beast while Oghren rushed the spider. The combine force of Oghren's heavy armored body with Shianni's knives killed the spider as Oghren pulled it off Shianni. The battle ended as Aveline got back up on her feet after a quick Heal spell and rushed over to Shianni to treat her.

"Hold still Shianni," Aveline ordered as she began to treat the various fang marks and puncture wounds.

Shianni was back to normal in a quick, orderly fashion. She did not have a visible blemish when she asked, "Think we should still follow the dwarf?"

"Yes, he may have information," Aveline stated before they entered a small cave and tunnel.

It took a dozen steps to reach at the end of a tunnel was the home of the mad dwarf. A home that was obviously used by a whole company of men as Oghren noticed numerous footprints of different size around the cave. A spacious cave that once held some furniture, and book shelves that one person could lift. This was the home of many people before it was abandoned and claimed by the tainted dwarf.

The tainted dwarf took offence at them being in his new home. "Go away! This is mine! Only I get to plunder it riches!"

"Is this Branka's campsite?" Oghren asked in an angry tone. "Tell me or I'll kill you where you stand!"

"It's mine!" the tainted dwarf yelled. "I'm the one who found it. I drove out the crawlers. Now it's mine!"

"Were not here to steal anything," Shianni explained the dwarf.

"And we won't harm you, we promise," Aveline promised.

"Pretty ladies… pretty eyes, pretty hair, pretty eyes… one that smells like the steam of burning water, blue as the deepest rock," the tainted dwarf song looking at Aveline. "While the other, smell of earth and herbs, herbs of the most tasty of plants despite the rot it grows on." Ruck sang to Shianni before looking at the Wardens with stars, "So… the pretty ladies won't take anything from Ruck? You won't take Ruck's shiny worms and pretty rocks."

"If it's valuable, I might trade you for it…" Eleanor explained with uncertainty he have anything to trade with.

"Oh, Ruck not minds that, maybe…" The tainted dwarf, Ruck stated.

"So your name is Ruck?" Leliana asked, remembering a conversation she had at the new dwarven Chantry.

She remembered a distraught woman looking for Ruck, praying to the ancestors and the Maker at the chantry to deliver him back home. The woman, Filda, had lost her son in the Deep Roads and she was praying for any news of a dwarf named Ruck, possibly the same dwarf.

He lamented as he spoke in despair, "Ruck is not a pretty name. Ruck not pretty like lady. Ruck is small, and ugly, and twisted."

"I have a few questions for you Ruck, if you don't mind?" Leliana asked.

"I will answer your questions, pretty lady. Anything you wish," Ruck nodded his enthusiasm.

That soon stopped when Leliana asked, "I think I had meet your mother. It's Filda, isn't it?"

"N-n-n-no," Ruck stammered. "No Filda. No mother. No warm blanket, and stew, and pillow, and soft words! Ruck doesn't deserve good memories. No-no-no-no-no-"

"Oh Sod it!" Oghren yelled. "What could you have possibly done to make you think staying in this piss hole is better than your mother?"

"She-she did not know, not what I did," Ruck explained. "I was very, very, very angry and then someone was dead. They wanted to send Ruck to the mines. If I went to the mines, sh-she would know. Everyone would know. So I came here, instead. Once you eat… once you take in the darkness… you won't miss the light so much."

Ruck then stared at the Grey Wardens and asked, "You know, do you not? Ruck sees, yes. He sees the darkness inside you two."

"We are Grey Wardens, we are not the same as you," Aveline explained to the dwarf.

"Grey like the stone," Ruck stated in agreement, "Guardians against the darkness, beautiful like the moss under a waterfall."

"How did you survive?" Eleanor asked.

"When the dark ones were here, I kept to the shadows. They don't look in the shadows. Not if you eat their flesh," Ruck explained. "Then the dark ones think you're one of them. They leave you alone. But now they're gone."

Aveline asked, "Do you know where the 'dark ones' went?"

"I think they went south, pretty lady," Ruck stated. "Far, far to the south they went. That is where the dark master calls then with his beautiful voice. So much joy when he awakes!"

"Hmm… He's talking about the Archdemon, huh?" Oghren theorized.

Ruck then explained about how he was a coward to 'gaze upon his beauty' and that he stopped calling recently. He also explained that the crawlers, the giant spiders, used to eat the darkspawn but now they are looking for new pray. In addition, Ruck has been here for a long time, maybe five years but only took this place recently.

"Did you find anything unusual at this camp you poor thing?" Eleanor asked.

"Bits of things, but only bits. The crawlers took almost everything," Ruck explained. "They take things of steel and things of paper. They take the shinnies and the words."

"Paper and words? That sounds like someone was taking notes. This place sounds like it is Branka's camp!" Oghren said with excitement.

"They bring to the great nest, the nest they makes for the eggs," Ruck stated. "They put the shinnies inside, they do," Ruck explained.

"Thank you Ruck," Aveline bowed at the dwarf.

Seeing they were done, Leliana then blurted out, "Ruck, maybe we should tell your mother that you are alive."

"No, no, no!" Ruck yelled. "She cannot… She remembers a boy, a little boy, with bright eyes and a hammer and she CANNOT SEE THIS! Swear-promise-vow you won't tell!"

"Would you rather she thinks that you're dead?" Eleanor asked in horror.

"Yes! Yes!" Ruck quickly answered. "T-tell the mother Ruck is dead. He's dead and his bones are rotting in the crawlers' webs and she should never look again."

"I am not going to lie," Eleanor stated. "I am not going to tell a fellow mother that she has no chance to say goodbye to her son!"

"No!" Ruck yelled. "She can't know. That is why Ruck is here in the darkness, with the scuttering and shiny. She can't know!"

"Let's go, we got everything we need," Aveline stated. "We believe there is little point trying to convince him."

As the group left the cave, Eleanor went up to Leliana to ask, "Are you going to tell Ruck's mother he is still alive."

"I don't know," Leliana had answered truthfully. "Wouldn't it be better to remember her son at his best?"

Eleanor nodded in understanding but did not stop her opinion, "Yes, but I also think Filda deserves to know her son is alive. I can tell you that as a mother that I would want to say goodbye to my child. Even if it would make me sad to see my child again; a parent's big regret is to bury their child and their greatest is not being able to say goodbye."

Leliana was deep in thought as the group continued out of the cave. By the time they were in the thaig, she decided that the next time in Orzammar, she will tell Filda her son is still alive. As the group marched, eventually they passed over a bridge to the very end of the thaig. At the end there was a tunnel, a tunnel filled to the brim with cobwebs from the floor to the ceiling. It was the spider's lair and they were waiting for the rest of the group before moving in and challenging the arachnids.

Scene V

The Grey Wardens group did not have to wait long before Alistair's group joined them. And after giving Shianni a hug, Shianni asked Alistair, "Anything interesting happen?"

"Well besides finding some stone manuscripts for the Shaperates and Orta to show she is nobility. Not much," Alistair stated.

"Well, we found out some things…" Shianni then told the tale of what happened and what they discovered from Ruck.

Once she was done, Alistair commented, "Great, so that means were walking into the beast's nest."

"I know, isn't it great?" Oghren asked with enthusiasm.

"As long as we get to crush the eight legged vermin, why not," Shale barked with a smile.

"We need those papers to point us in the right direction," Aveline stated before taking one-step on the web. "Come on, let's go. And don't worry about stealth. These webs pretty much ended all chance of stealth."

"Well, that is fine with me," Zevran joked with experience. "This isn't the first time I killed something with it knowing I was coming."

Slowly, the group moved through the tunnel and continued until they saw a corrupted spider. However, it immediately scurried into one of the tunnels and disappeared as it climbed up one of the webs. Another arachnid appeared briefly and continue down the tunnel at a fast pace. Then another and a third one refused to attack.

After the forth one ran, Oghren grunted, "Why aren't they attacking?"

"I think they are just scouts. They are probably sending us into an ambush," Leliana said, speaking with experience.

"Stay sharp, things will get messy," Eleanor ordered as she kept her bow out and arrow strung.

They came out of the tunnel into what looked to be another part of the thaig, if not an actual new thaig. An area that was now home of the giant spiders, homes carved out of rock and statues decorating a plaza it is now covered by webs. The web had silk cocoons the size of people or larger. Some had the spider's meals instead of empty husks. The group was tensed as they made their way through the area. Not a sound, except their footsteps as they crunched the heavy webbing, it was perfect setting for an ambush.

As impending feeling of doom went through the Warden's minds, dozens of giant spiders of all kinds appeared at their sides while five came descending on silken threads in front of them. Four of them were corrupted spiders, but one was twice as big as the other spiders. It was green and white with a scarlet hourglass on its back. It was the hive queen of this spider's nest.

Seeing they were surrounded, Aveline ordered the group to attack before unleashing a Grease Spell on a group of spiders and setting them ablaze. The spell alone killed several spiders, but the corrupted spiders continued on as if it was nothing had happened. The arachnid herd converged on all sides of the Warden group. The melee users soon found themselves on the defensive.

They were using their blades or Shale's fists to hold the spiders off as archers and mages picked off the creatures. They all fought with all their might. The spiders would stay out of the axe and swords' range while trying to dash in to attack and deliver their lethal bite. They were unsuccessfully, as Oghren killed a few with a single swipe of his axe, one with the hilt of his axe as he slammed into the fanged open mouth of a corrupt spider.

As the fight continued in a close quarters, free for all, the archers teamed up to stop the ones that spit out poison, or were corrupted. Meanwhile, Wynne and Morrigan also teamed up. The duo used ice spells to freeze and kill the arachnids. While the other use spells like Crushing Prison (both) or Stone Fist (Wynne). Some of the horde got in so close and Wynne had to use her Keepers spells to trap then in a field of roots. Morrigan followed up with a Fireball that set the brush ablaze burning the trapped spiders as Wynne used Force Field to protect herself from the flame.

As the others took aim at the horde of spiders, Aveline and Shianni faced the queen herself. Aveline and Shianni had made quick work of the queen's spider guards with a Multi Slam spell that threw the spiders together into a pile as Shianni finished them off with a volley of knives. With the escorts gone, the two faced only the queen, but she was very dangerous as she was unaffected by Aveline's spell.

The giant, green-stripped queen spider snarled as she dashed at Aveline. Aveline used a Lightening on the rampaging spider, but she kept coming. The queen jumped up and slammed Aveline to the ground. The spider moved on top of her and the arachnid's fangs were about to meet their goal, her death. Aveline escape death with a powerful combination of Push and Typhoon to send the queen flying off her. The queen hit the ground hard, becoming disoriented as Shianni went on to the attack from the shadows. When she regained her senses, the spider then switched targets, looking for its new elven prey.

Shianni suddenly appeared from the shadows but the spider struck first in what would surely be a deathblow. However, it had struck an illusion created by dust and light as the real Shianni appeared behind the queen. Shianni jumped on the queen's back as her knives repeatedly found a home within the spider's body. The spider roared as it shook Shianni off before it shot its glistening web to the dark ceiling and rapidly climbed up and disappeared in the dark. The spider was now going to strike from the shadows.

Aveline and Shianni searched for the spider and Shianni spotted something coming from the shadows, heading for its next target. Shianni yelled "Alistair, above you!" just before several giant spiders broke off their attacks from others and engaged Aveline and Shianni.

Alistair had just killed a corrupted spider when he looked up in time to see the queen heading towards him. In response, Alistair brought his own shield up to protect himself as the queen fell upon him. He was on his back, holding his shield between them as the queen attacked his shield with ferocity. His shield was littered with fang and bite marks. Yet, Alistair returned the favor and was able to stab the spider repeatedly. The queen jumped off and ran up a wall and back to the dark ceiling.

By then, most of the spiders had been killed and the only real threat left was the queen. Zevran himself killed his last spider when long webbing was shot out from the dark and hit his leg. He barely had time to register what had happened before he found himself hanging upside and rising fast to the sealing as the queen prepared to devour her prey. Leliana saw that Zevran was in trouble, took aim and fired at the webbing. The webbing broke and Zevran crash-landed on top of Oghren.

Both groaned as Zevran commented, "You really reek my smelly friend. You should have used more soap."

Oghren responded by growling and shrugging Zevran off before returning to the fighting. Archers kept on firing at a rapid rate as they waited for the queen. Leliana should have concerned herself with the spiders as her back was exposed to a giant spider posed to strike. Eleanor saw the spider and let out an arrow into the spider stomach. The spider fell on its back, dead.

Leliana was eternally grateful, "Thank you for watching my back Eleanor."

Eleanor smiled before stating, "No problem. I can't let my child's girl friend die on me." Eleanor smirked as Leliana blushed from embarrassment.

Meanwhile, Aveline observed that all of spiders, except the queen were slain. Aveline looked up, knowing it would not attack until their guard was down, but she has no intention of waiting that long. So Aveline sheathed her swords and pulled out her staff. In a flurry of movements, she used Inferno and Tornado to create a Flaming Tornado on the ceiling. The spell lit up the surface to reveal the queen and set her entire web was on fire from the combined heat and wind that fed the flame.

The queen lost its grip and fell sprawling to the ground. The Warden group moved where the queen fell. When the giant spider hit the ground, they circled the fallen queen like sharks. She screamed in pain and was unable to get up and off her back. Wynne and Morrigan teamed up one more time and moved in to kill it. Wynne petrified the spider before Morrigan shatter it with Crushing Prison. All the spiders in the nest were at last dead and the group was free to search for the papers.

Papers were written on leather sheets and bound in a hard leather book they found near the spider's eggs they smashed. Breathing a sigh of relief that the papers were intact, they read the notes. Branka talked about her journey in the thaig and indicated that she believed that the Anvil was located beyond Bownammar. She planned to go there to find the Anvil. She indicated that if for some reason she did not make it, she wanted whoever read her journal to finish her job.

It also had a line that interested Oghren as her journal read, "_If I have not returned and Oghren tell him… No, what I have to say should be for his ears alone. This is my farewell._"

Oghren had taken it as good news, "Branka was thinking about me! I knew she cared! Old softy."

Oghren face took on a serious look as he declared, "Looks like the Dead Trenches are our next stop. They said the darkspawn nest there, whole herds of 'em. But if that is where Branka went, then that's where I'm going."

"Let us head back to Orzammar first," Aveline suggested. "Get information about Bownammar and finish up any last minute jobs before we head there."

The others nodded, though Oghren was reluctant as they went back to Orzammar, but agreed in the end. They met up with the convoy and raced back to Orzammar. However, the three Grey Wardens were in no hurry to go to Bownammar. They felt a chill in their spines going there. Only Aveline fully understand why and she refused to speak of the very taint that they would face upon going to the Death Trenches.

**Done, hope you enjoy the story; be sure to review your opinion or the finish omake from below.**

**Omake**

Asunder of Pride

Alistair had been busy while we they explored the thaigs and deep roads. It started when Morrigan found the head of a demon in thaig where they had saved Lord Dace. Alistair read the note of the ritual and part of the story about the demon and decided he would hunt down the demon, his templar training demanded it. So now, he has collected the three pieces and put them together in Ortan Thaig. While Morrigan stated it was not wise and maybe he should wait for Aveline. Alistair just wished the witch would shut up, as he was deep in templar mode.

Once he performed the ritual, a pride demon appeared in a roar. It spoke in a deep voice, "You have restored what has been cut asunder, and revealed my hidden place. Speak your intention."

"Don't trust a demon!" Morrigan and Wynne yelled at once, much to shock of everyone.

"Seek vengeance or-" the demon wasn't able to finish due to Alistair.

"I am not here to make a deal, for I am here to slay you!" Alistair yelled before rushing the demon, jump up and had the sword posed to… to… to…

To be whatever your imagination want. I can't write the ending for everything and I am kind of curious how you view Alistair. I will enjoy reading them if you post them. I will post them in the next omake.

**Author Note**

**A) New spell combos seen below. So for those who have new ideas on spell combinations or just new spells and talents, please speak up.**

**(New) Fire Spell + Keeper Spell or Root Grab = Burning Brush**

**(New) Push + Typhoon = Rapid Push**

**(New) Fist and Typhoon or Push = Magical Cannon**

**B) I would like to poll everyone, which darkspawn are your favorite in appearance. Dragon Age I darkspawn or Dragon Age II. Personally, I thought the Dragon Age I were the better in design and appearance, especially the hurlocks and genlocks.**

**1) I wanted Cardin's Cross to be different and a thought came to me. What if there was a huge monster to pass? A monster that happened to be a large snake that was mentioned but never seen. I ran it by Leaf Ranger and Lydia-Hood, and they liked it so we now we have a basilisk.**

**2) I always wondered what made griffins so special to the Grey Wardens, and thought maybe they were immune, so I decided to add a little Harry Potter Easter Egg just for kicks. Though, this basilisk is based off the cottonmouth or water moccasin rather than whatever the author decided. Many snakes hunt by smell and heat, not really much on sight and defiantly not sound since they are unable to hear.**

**3) Some snakes can expand tunnels with a nose, or even dig if the ground is soft enough. Examples are snake that makes their homes in gopher or mole holes, or hunt in chipmunk holes. Although the snake I am basing off normally does not do that, I could not think of a way to make it so the group could survive such an encounter, so please bear with it.**

**4) Imagine the kill sequence Oghren did before he killed the basilisk. Also, I have seen a sword kill a snake that way, never heard of an axe doing it. So I decided to be different.**

**5) Lydia-Hood wanted a corruption similar to the zergs, and first creature that came to my mind was the ghast. So I made the correlation.**

**6) Ruck always made me sad and I felt his mother deserved to know his fate. For reasons I explained. I also thought that it would be something Eleanor could speak from experience.**

**7) I plan to skip the An Admirable Topsider and Asunder, as they do not advance the story. Finding Orta's proof is a step to get Bhelen to the throne and the other quest is because Ruck played a role in the story.**

**8) No live darkspawn were found in the Thaig as the giant spiders had eaten the few remaining that did not go to the calling.**

**9) Anyone scared of the big creeping crawlies yet. If you are, that's not good. There is something else to be truly afraid of in the coming chapters, especially to the ladies, the broodmother.**


	28. Chapter 28: The Dead Trenches

Dragon Age Abomination's Origin

Chapter 28: The Dead Trenches

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Age or Bioware; otherwise, I would turn in my letter of recognition for not giving me more time to make a more satisfied end for Mass Effect 3, or have a direct say in its ending.**

**Beta: Albert**

**Last Update: 8/30/2014**

Scene I

The Grey Wardens and their companions barely spent a day before finishing their work in Orzammar before resuming their quest. Filda almost ran out of the city before they did to see her son, even if it was only to say goodbye and tell him she loved him. Orta was also forever grateful for their aid and promised to help them by supporting the reformist Bhelen. However, even with her vote added, it was not enough to assure Bhelen's victory any time soon, just that he would win. So, the Wardens still needed to find Branka or wait a month or two for the elections to finish. Something the darkspawn would not wait for.

Sp they journeyed towards the Dead Trenches. The very zone was considered a suicide mission by the Shaperates, as it was the place where the darkspawn breed in vast numbers. Ironically it was not suicide to the Legion of the Dead, men and woman who considered themselves dead. Going so far they held a funeral to emphasized that they are ready to give their lives for the cause. So they continued to hold the line and send reports back as they fight a hard battle. Reports that made the team decide it was too dangerous to travel with their horses and struck-out without them, knowing it would take longer to travel.

Bodahn promised to look after their horses and gear while they went to Bownammar, as well as filled out their wills should they die. In spite of the added hardship of leaving their horses behind, the Grey Wardens forced march to the feeding grounds of the darkspawn. Grounds that was red as blood even before they enter the city. A path that screamed caution as they slowly came out of the tunnel to the city entrance.

That entrance was where they heard a terrible roar from the caverns below. The Archdemon itself flied up from under the chasm and land on top of a bridge that was half mile long. Seeing they were not ready or able to get to the dragon at the time, the group quickly hid behind the rock walls as it looked over the chasm.

The Archdemon was a sickly looking thing. It had red scales with numerous black spots and purple boils that continuously oozed black puss. Its tail and wings had long spikes that looked unnatural on the fearsome beast. As the dragon positioned itself, several members of the group gazed at the chasm bottom to see over a hundreds of thousands of darkspawn milled about in a disorganized manner. The Archdemon roared purple flames and almost like magic, the darkspawn organized into a huge army that marched towards the surface.

The Archdemon was about to fly, but it seemed to sense something as it turned towards the group. It let out a growl as its white soulless eyes stared at Aveline's red silted, green eyes. Aveline let out a short scream to tell everyone something was wrong. She crawled on the ground in a silent scream of pain as the others quickly ran towards the stricken Aveline. Leliana got down to embraced Aveline as she put up a Spell Shield to block the Archdemon's mental attack. With her defenses, she began to relax as her pain ebbed away. The Archdemon briefly, looked annoyed before it turned away to give one roar of purple flames as it flew off into darkness.

Aveline slowly got up with Leliana's help as she asked, "Are you alright?"

"We're fine," Aveline had answered slowly. "We didn't expect that just being in close proxy to the Archdemon would cause us harm. We'll be ready for it the next time we face."

However, it was then that Aveline heard a voice, "_You think you are safe? Hidden? But you're not. You only escape because I have allowed it. But soon… very soon, I will claim you and your power to rule not only this waking world but also every world tied to the dream world. It is inevitable. For only the corrupt can understand true power, and if I have to kill your friends to do it, it will be all the sweeter. For you are destined to fail, Oracle, Aveline!_"

Aveline was in a silent anger as Oghren pointed at an ensuing fight seen from a distance. At one side were the darkspawn in mass numbers facing against a squad of dwarves in black armor that had white ruins sketched onto their armor. Black armor that was also soaked with the blood of darkspawn. However, Aveline was not concerned about the dwarves fighting. She wanted to lash out at the only stress relief around, the darkspawn.

Before the group knew it, Aveline let out a roar as she charged the darkspawn, her magic swirling around her. As soon she came into range, she used Shockwave on the darkspawn rushing down the bridge. The ball of wind exploded in front of the darkspawn, sending them flying in various directions. Half fell off the bridge and down several hundred feet to their deaths on top of the dozens of marching darkspawn under them. The darkspawn continued to march over their dead without a care for even the enemies above them.

Meanwhile, Aveline used area spells and threw the darkspawn about like candy at a parade. She cast spell combos like Flaming Tornado and Storm of the Century to kill them in the masses. They were frozen, electrocuted, or thrown off as flaming bodies. When the others arrived, they came upon the bridge to see fifty darkspawn bodies, and Aveline painting as she took a slug of Potent Mana Potion to restore her mana stores. Her breathing returned to normal and she calmed down.

"Aveline, what happen? What made you go berserker?" Eleanor asked in concern.

Aveline expected those questions, but she did not expect Leliana's question, "Did the Archdemon do anything to you?"

Aveline stared at Leliana for a moment, trying to figure what to say before telling Leliana the truth, "The Archdemon, it talked to us, mocked us. Claiming it would win, that we were weak and it would kill everyone we knew and doing so would make its victory all the sweeter." Aveline then stared into the shocked eyes of the group to state, "We momentarily lost it, but we are calm now, we just needed to release some stress."

"I can understand that. It's too bad you're a mage or you would have made an amazing berserker," Oghren laughed as he smiled at Aveline.

Aveline nodded as the group of black armored dwarves approached the Wardens. One of them did not have a helmet, as it lay broken behind him. As the man approached the Wardens, the dwarf's demeanor and appearance was revealed. The dwarf was a bald man with a beard braded into four strands. His reddish auburn hair gave him a distinct look, which was accented by his tattoos of two pentagons on either side of a square on his forehead. He was a hardened warrior that had faced many battles, any one of which could have resulted in his death, as he approached the group he raised his war axe and shield to show cautious friend.

"At vast vala, Grey Wardens," the lead dwarf stated as he put his weapons up and bowed. "I am Kardol, and I'm the leader of the Legion of the Dead." The man crossed his arms on his chest and stated, "I've never seen any of your kind this deep in the Deep Roads before but glad for the aid all the same."

"How did you know we were Grey Wardens?" Shianni asked with mild curiosity since people knowing who they are before introduction are becoming common.

"I recognize a fighter of darkspawn. It marks you," Kardol explained. "It's why we in the Legion of the Dead abandon our lives, so we can face them without fear. It's a sacrifice I understand Grey Wardens are familiar with." The dwarf however had more to say as he had to ask, "However, I am curious in what do you want here, Warden?"

"We are here looking for allies," Aveline explained to the dwarf.

"It's an odd tactic, recruiting from the frontline," Kardol commented.

"Well, what better place to find allies to kill darkspawn then people already killing them," Alistair commented.

Kardol laugh when he stated, "Fair point warden. However, it still not one I am concerned about. The darkspawn pitch their camps in our tunnels between your 'Blight,' you know. You only care when the darkspawn march in the light. Down here, they are always here always pushing. A surge on the surface would give us a break. Give me a dwarven reason to look topside."

Aveline was very thoughtful when Oghren grunted, "Well then you nug sucker, do you know where we can find Branka?"

"Who put this dull idea in your head? We've got other things to worry about in Orzammar…" Kardol then stopped himself as he saw the answer, "Ah, now I see." Kardol then got into a rant, "The deep lords in the Assembly can't make up their minds, so the pretenders need added influence. I get that right?"

"That pretty much sums it up in a nut shell," Eleanor stated with an annoyance.

"Wardens, you've got your work cut out for you," Kardol stated. "Paragon Branka is probably dead, everyone with sense knows it. Past our line, the darkspawn kill everything."

"Then why do you hold back?" Sten asked Kardol bluntly.

"I'd gladly lead an assault through the Dead Trenches, but without an ass on the throne, we have no orders. I won't take fool's gold from a pretender. You want to go digging blind, you go right ahead," Kardol answered with sarcasm.

"Can you tell me more about the Legion of the Dead?" Leliana asked.

"We die in the eyes of our brothers so we can fight without fear," Kardol told Leliana. "It offers redemption for the promise of the greatest sacrifice. That's all you need to know. To say more invites judgment, or worse, imitation."

Leliana nodded to the man as Wynne then asked, "Ever hear of the Anvil of the Void?"

"Like dusters have heard of respect," Kardol stated. "Never seen it, and if it exists, it wasn't meant for me. But if you're looking for Paragons, you may as well look for the anvil and endless lyrium."

"Goodbye then," Aveline bowed to the dwarf.

"Good luck Warden," Kardol stated as the group moved up the bridge. He then turned to his men and yelled, "Come on you lot, follow the Wardens. We may as well use the fact they are carving their way through the front lines to ease our fight!"

The men roared as they followed the Wardens across the bridge and on to the entrance of Bownammar. They did not even get halfway across the bridge when more darkspawn appeared, committed to stop the Wardens. Soon fights broke out as the Grey Wardens began carving their way through, or in Rangers case, biting his way through. Eventually they reached the end to find it was blocked by a dozen archers, an alpha hurlock, and four shirkers.

Aveline, Wynne and Morrigan started with area spells. Morrigan used Death Cloud in the center of the line while Aveline followed up with Fade Meteor to try and clear the path. The combined spell created Extinction and wiped out most off the archers. The two then employed a Storm of the Century to slow and kill the surviving darkspawn as they advance while Wynne used Whirlpool and Keeper Thorn of Blades to hold the line on the darkspawn horde.

The first caught by Wynne's field of thorns were the four shirkers and two more hidden in the shadows, now stuck and ready to be killed by the archers. The alpha hurlock however was not caught by the trap and was moving towards Wynne at a slow pace. It would not get far as the alpha was stopped by two knives that dug into its leg. It pulled out the embedded daggers and looked to see who threw them when the mabari hound, Ranger jumped on him. Ranger was able to bite and claw the darkspawn armor off before the alpha pushed the dog away. Distracted, the Hurlock turned to find Sten standing over it, with his sword poised to strike.

The armor-less hurlock could put up little in defense. It was the last to fall along with its head. The group heaved a general sigh of relief thinking it was over, until they heard a roar. They looked up to see the gates of Bownammar closed and an ogre charging them. An ogre that was in massively thick armor, along with spike claws on each arm. The armor and weapons gave the ogre an edge in battle, as it resembled a giant siege monster then a heavy hitter. It soon tore through the group's lines, as it was not even slowed by spells the three mages produce. Wynne had to stop her spells just to jump away from the roaring darkspawn.

Everyone soon battled the ogre, as they worked together to take the creature down. It seemed that nothing they tried slowed its rampage. Spells, knives, and arrows had little effect on the silverite armor, leaving the melee users to fight the thing. They had to rip off the armor so something would work. Zevran danced around to keep the ogre distracted when an axe imbedded itself into the ogre's armor. It was an intense fight for the group, but one they did not fight alone.

The chasm shocked by the war cries of the Legion of the Dead as they charged into battle. The tension increased as the group went up close and personal to the ogre while their leader Kardol jumped off one of his men shoulders towards the ogre. He raised his huge shield and smashed it into the ogre's face. The impact forced the ogre to cover's its mouth as Kardol slid down with his axe out and returned to the fight.

The group continued to work on chipping away at its thick armor, while trying to avoid the ogre's swipes. Oghren and Sten almost fell off the bridge from a swipe while Shale returned the Ogre's punches pound for pound. It finally knocked Shale down and grabbed one of the Legions by the foot. It rose up its bladed armrest and was about to kill the dwarf when it was splashed by water from Aveline's Wave Spell, hitting the space between its armor. She followed up with Lightening that shocked the creature into letting go of the dwarf as the ogre stumbled toward the bridge's edge.

Aveline nodded to her fellow mages and they began to use a new spell combination. Wynne summoned a Rock Fist while Aveline and Morrigan employed Typhoon and Push respectively, to send the rock hurtling towards the ogre hitting its head, bringing it closer to the edge. Close enough for Alistair, Shale, Sten, Oghren and Kardol as they rushed the creature while it was still dazed. They ran with enough force that when thy slammed into the creature, they pushed it off the bridge. The ogre died as it smashed into a dozen more darkspawn when it hit the horde below it.

Alistair took one look over the edge to wave, "And that's how you slay a darkspawn."

Scene II

Kardol complemented the wardens for their skilled kill before the group descended through a tunnel around the gates into Bownammar, the city of the dead. Inside the city was in a state of complete ruin. Rubble was everywhere with entire sections of walls, bridges and courtyards destroyed by the constant fighting that had taken place. To get around, the darkspawn made tunnels that connected to parts of the city that had somehow remained intact.

The walls of this great city that once held the carved history of Bownammar were now covered by grit, dried blood, and rotted flesh. A city that had every building, area, cavern, and tunnel filled with every kind of darkspawn horde. From ancient to new, thrall to pet, cannon folders to alpha, every darkspawn was in those tunnels. One cavern even had a darkspawn blacksmith that made the weapons and armor for the darkspawn.

However, behind the grit and blood were also tombs, filled with dead dwarves put into stone coffins. Most were broken open for the darkspawn to eat, but a few remained intact. Among those intact coffins were pieces of armor made by the Legion of the Dead that told a long forgotten history of the order before the fall of Bownammar.

The armor pieces were enchanted and offer better protection then Oghren's current armor. So the group gathered pieces that added to health, strength, constitution and defense for anyone who dawned on the powerful armor, namely Oghren. By the time they had killed a necromancy darkspawn, all they were missing was a helmet, while a black sword went to Eleanor to replace the Green Blade Sword.

When they opened the doors to the hallway, they were surprised to find it empty of darkspawn. "Where are the darkspawn?" Oghren asked in a grunt.

"I don't know my smelly friend. Maybe they fled after hearing how awesome we are?" Zevran suggested with a small joke.

The group only took one-step in when they heard a beautiful, sickly, depressed voice eco through the hallway. "First day, they come and catch everyone."

"What was that?" Morrigan cautiously inquired.

"Something is wrong," Shianni stated.

Aveline ordered them to move with a cautious run. As they continued down the tunnel, they again heard the voice recite more verses of the dark poem:

"Second day, they beat us and eat some for meat,

"Third day, the men were all gnawed on again,

"Forth day, we wait and feared for our fate,

"Fifth day, they returned and it's another girl's turn,

"Sixth day, her screams we hear in our dreams,

"Seventh day, she grew as in her mouth they spew,

"Eight day, we hated as she is violated,

"Ninth day, she grins and devours her kin,

"Now she does feast, as she's become the beast."

The poem ceased as they reached the end of the tunnel that was sealed by a door guarded by darkspawn and their corrupted spider pets. The group used a quick Grease Spell, Fireball and a field of arrows that wiped out the darkspawn guards and their pets. With the darkspawn dead, they approached the door and opened it to see that was once a person roasting over a fire.

All around the fire were various meats of animals and people, which were prepared for someone that was not a darkspawn. In was made for a dwarf in purple-scaled armor that was picking off pieces of flesh from the roasting body. As the group came closer, the figure, the woman slowly got up to reveal her face covered in dark blotches and her striking pale eyes. She had the taint and it was not killing her.

As she slowly got up, Oghren recognized her as he whispered, "Hespith?"

The woman tuned to face them, "What is this, humans and elves? No, humans are too bland, elves too sweat and both are unlikely here. Feeding times only bring animals and kin. I am cruel to myself." She then turned to look at Oghren and stated, "I also wasn't expecting to see you at all Oghren, are you a dream?"

It soon became quiet as Wynne whispered, "Oghren, you know this woman?"

Oghren replied with a soft grunt, "Aye, her name is Hespith and she was part of Branka's honor guard. I don't know why she would be here and obviously crazed."

The soft mumbling was not heard by Hespith and she began to sing her chant again, "First day, they come and catch everyone."

Shianni, disturbed by the chant, asked Hespith, "What is that chant?"

"It's what I've seen," Hespith answered. "What I will become." The answer made Aveline stiffen as she realized what is happening to Hespith while the woman continued to explain her situation, "I force it into verse so it is fantasy, it must be unreal. That's the only place I can hide, because they make me… they make me eat. And then…"

Hespith looked down and began crying, "All I could do was wish Laryn went first. I wished it upon her so that I would be spared. But I had to see the change. How do you endure that? How did Branka endure?"

Aveline's eyes narrowed as she got onto eye level with the woman, "The change, it's the something they tried to do to you, isn't it? A change into a monster most foul. Something that Branka should never had allowed."

Hespith looked up in shock before she began to speak to herself, "What they are allowed to do. What they think they must. And Branka… my love, I could not turn her. Forgive her… but no, she cannot be forgiven. Not for what she did. Not for what has become."

Zevran whistled as he joked, "A lover in the dark. I guess lava wasn't the only thing hot in these tunnels."

"No wonder she left Oghren, though I probably would change my preferences if married to such a disgusting creature," Morrigan added with a cruel smirk.

Oghren did not hear Morrigan, as he was thoughtful, for him, expressed, "This explains a lot. Of course, if I knew she had those interests, I could've made some adjustments!"

Hespith, however continued to speak in her psychotic state, "There is too much darkness here. The Anvil, it is in the darkness, surrounded by it, pulling Branka in." She stopped and paled with horror. "No… I swore not to speak of it, not to think of it. La-la-la-la-la, I will not hear any more about _Branka_." Hespith stated while she growled as she spoke Branka's name.

"How about you help us instead and we promise a merciful death to escape the nightmares you experience?" Aveline asked.

Hespith looked hopeful as she stated, "They spit bile and blood in my mouth. I would welcome death. But you must see what they did. What they plan to do to me and what they… what they have done… to her."

Hespith ran out of the room and disappeared into the shadows. The group tried to follow her, but all they came upon was an empty courtroom, filled with rubble from a battle made centuries ago. As they ran as they heard Hespith's voice blabbed about Branka. She ranted on about the Anvil's power and that Branka had sacrificed everything to achieve that power. They tried to follow her but soon heard a loud growl and looked up to see two regular, giant ogres coming at them.

The furthest was being pelted by the two archers and Shianni. The knives and arrows aimed at the legs, arms and eyes to slow it down and cripple the beast while magic unleashed swarms of insects and hexes to cause even more distracting pain. Morrigan finished it off with a Sleep spell, followed by Nightmare to give it a living nightmare so powerful that it killed itself to escape.

Meanwhile, the close range fighters attacked the closest ogre. Zevran started by aiming for the knees while dashing underneath it. Sten and Oghren follow up by slicing the creature's thigh. As the two warriors and one rogue ran pass the creature, Ranger made its jump and bit into the ogre's arm. The ogre tried to swat the dog but its other arm was held by Shale, leaving it vulnerable. Alistair ran up to the creature, and embedded his sword into the Ogre's head for an instant kill before they moved on.

As they moved on, they once again heard the singsong voice as it echoed off the front of some massive gates. "We tried to escape, but they found us. They took us all, turned us…"

The group silently tried to open the massive gates as Shianni asked, "Aveline, what did you and her mean about monster?" Aveline turned to face Shianni as she elaborated, "Hespith acknowledge your statement that Branka had turned them into a 'monster most foul.' So, do you know what is going to happen to her?"

Aveline sighed as she stated, "When the taint first spread in the Tevinter Imperium, the disease needed hosts to create the darkspawn, female hosts. They cannot reproduce on their own and needed woman from other races to create the darkspawn."

The group was silent before Alistair commented, "That is why very few women are accepted into the Grey Wardens."

"It can happen, to one out of three that becomes thralls of the darkspawn, which can be one out of ten," Aveline stated. "But when they become a host, let's say it's not a pretty sight. If you are lucky, you will never see the end result."

The group was silent as Leliana commented on the lock, "I say there is no way to pick this lock, we'll need a key."

"Kadan," Sten stated, "I noticed there was a room nearby, maybe the key is there."

"Let's go then," Aveline had ordered as they walked to a black door.

They opened the door to find a black room with silver lines all around. The room was lit by blue flames that must have kept the room lit for centuries. The room was really a tomb filled with art and had a single altar in the end. It was protected by the ghost of Bownammar from all threats.

Oghren could not help comment, "Bownammar, I thought it would have fallen into dust by now."

"Let's see if we can find what we need to find," Aveline ordered.

Everyone looked, but Oghren seemed confused for a moment until Aveline looked at him with a blank stare. "Oh, sorry Warden, I get confused when you say 'we' for 'I,' it's hard for me to know what 'we' you mean."

Aveline sighed in annoyance as she said, "Well, it's no problem, let's just go looking."

The group went to work opening cabinet drawers and moving pictures around the room looking for the key. By fortune's luck, Oghren was the one to find it. He had mistakenly tipped over the altar and opened to reveal the missing Legion Helmet. He immediately put it on with happiness since it made his armor whole. He then looked down further to see the key.

"Hey, Wardens, I found it!" Oghren yelled out to the group .

However, as soon as he touched the key, the ghosts immediately reacted. They poured towards the altar and brandished their weapons. Wynne and Aveline reacted quickly by using Mana Clash to kill all of the spirits except one strong spirit. It continued to rush the nearest living target, Leliana. Leliana saw the threat and pulled a special arrow she had purchased from Bodahn called 'Andraste Arrows.' They were enchanted arrows useful against spirits and magic like the ghost she dispersed with her companions.

Watching the last spirit dispersed, Oghren could only said, "Ops," before handing the key to Aveline. "Sorry Warden didn't expect that to happen after picking up the key."

The group stared at him before they left the tomb and used the key to open the gates. The gates swung open to reveal a tunnel leading to a square room with a tall wall in front of the door that leads to another tunnel and another pass another room. A path they followed to ends of Bownammar. A path that had Hespith's song echoed along the walls.

"The men they kill… they're merciful. But the woman, they want. They want to touch, to mold, to change until they are filled with them… They took Laryn. They made her eat the other, our friends. She tore off her husband face and drinks his blood."

The voice seemed to stop when they reach a sarcophagus in the middle of the tunnel. A sarcophagus that was mentioned in the armor Oghren wore. It mentioned it had proof that they were once a noble clan of dwarves. They moved the heavy lid of the sarcophagus aside to behold the remnants of a Legion of the Dead noble covered by a shield and an amulet around his neck. Aveline took the amulet, noting that it would be important later while Eleanor took the shield as a nice addition to her sword. As they continued down the tunnel, so did Hespith's singing as they left the dead dwarf behind.

"And while she ate, she grew. She swelled and turned gray and she… she smelled like them. They remade her in their image. Then she made more of them. She became a…"

"Broodmother," Aveline and Hespith said at once.

Aveline then pulled out her weapons, getting both her swords ready. "Prepare for battle."

The group pulled out their weapons as they cautiously moved towards the tunnel's end and entered a huge cave with two floors. To the right was a ramp that went up to the second floor, while the first floor sat a hideous monster. Its bottom resembled a huge slimy slug with multiple tentacles that pulsated into the underground and around her. The top part was an ugly grey dwarf with sharp teeth and multiple breasts that extended from the top to the bottom of the body. It was an ugly creature that's sole purpose was to give birth to darkspawn.

"What in Andraste is that!" Alistair yelled.

"That was Laryn, before she became a broodmother," Aveline stated bluntly.

"Damn it, they took Laryn!"Oghren yelled, he was familiar with broodmothers due to their constant fight with the darkspawn and though the creature looked familiar.

"Oh Andraste," Leliana prayed.

"Can we do something for the poor woman?" Eleanor asked.

"Yes, we can," Aveline had stated before the ground rumbled under her.

Dozens of tentacles shot out all around the group. One tried to grab Aveline but she cut it down with a sword as she yelled, "Kill her and put her out of her misery!"

The others responded while cutting their way to the monster. However, it was a slow processed as for every tentacle they cut down, one popped up. Frustrated, Aveline moved to strike the broodmother's pulsating body. And she was not alone as she was followed closely by Alistair, Shianni and Oghren for close, personal strike. The two archers and mages provide long-range strikes while Shale, Zevran and Sten stay behind and continued to battle the remaining tentacles and prepared to provide support if needed.

Once they were close enough, Aveline's group hit the creature. The two archers pelted with a swarm of arrows while the mages backed them up. Morrigan used hexes, Cure of Mortality, Weakness and Leach Swarm to weaken the creature. While Wynne contributed with Stinging Swarm, along with restoring and healing spells to keep the group's manna, stamina and health up. This paid off as Aveline moved in used Rapid Spirit arrows against the beast, before using other spells, mostly spirit, fire, and ice attacks.

It screamed in minor pain as such creatures were highly resilient to most magic. Shianni tried to shut it up by throwing multiple knives at it. But all the knives seemed to do was to make it scream louder, forcing most of the group to cover their ears. One such warrior not held back was Alistair, as he moved in for his attack. Only for the monster to spewed out a poisonous vomit at him that Alistair was able to block with his shield. After what seemed like hours, it stopped spewing out green acid, allowing Alistair to move in and stabbing it while Oghren continued cutting more of the never-ending tentacles that appeared behind the group.

The creature eventually stopped screaming and sucked in enough air to make its puffed-up body even larger. It then released an air emitted, terrible scream with a blast of acrid air. The blast knocked Aveline and Shianni off their feet while the scream distracted the group from their attack on the monster. A monster that had screamed for reinforcements, and they could not stop it.

Soon after the scream, there was a loud rumbled and the sound of several dozen darkspawn's roar as they reacted to their mother's call for help. Eleanor turned to the left and Leliana turned to the right to see darkspawn running into the chamber. The archers either sang (Leliana) or roared (Eleanor) to alert the others before firing off multiple arrows to cover the attacking darkspawn's field, taking a chunk of them at once.

However, it did not slow down the pouring numbers of darkspawn and the support team had to turn their focus on the darkspawn while Aveline ordered Alistair, Shianni and Oghren to concentrate on the broodmother. The four fell into a pattern in their attack. Alistair acted as a buffer to take damage for the team while Oghren took care of the tentacles that tried to grab them. Shianni and Aveline acted as support and in Aveline cases healer when they needed it. Without the others, it had proved to be a long battle indeed, as more tentacles popped up.

The situation even got worse at the creature let out another roar that caused another influx of darkspawn to replace those killed. It also increased their numbers by almost half. Seeing the battle needed to end soon if they were to have a chance, Aveline looked for a weakness in the beast's skin that proved resistant to magic, and felt it through the blood. For every bloody cut on the body, leaving its internal organs open to attack that she needed to end the attack. Aveline began to form a plan in her mind.

"Shianni, Alistair, distract it," Aveline ordered as she made a dash towards the creature.

Alistair nodded as moved right in front of the creature's face, while Shianni jumped on its back. The creature screamed as its tentacle shot out and grabbed Shianni to fling her onto Alistair. The two fell as Aveline dashed in to the beast with her two swords and slashed wide cuts across the mid part of the body. It let out a roar of pain and sent tentacles to grab Aveline as she fell back a safe distance. Her swords sheathed as she stared into the broodmother's exposed skin, where blood flowed freely.

Aveline summoned all of her magic for one last killing move. As she concentrated on her attack, sound seemed to be pulled from air as she moved to manipulate the fade. She controlled it and created a small tear in the dimensional fabric, a tear with a single destination in mind. With her powers, she pushed her right hand through the rip to reappear within the sack surrounding the beast's heart, where she squeezed. The creature let out a terrible roar as its heart ruptured. Aveline pulled its bloody heart out of its body and through the tear that mended itself. The monster was alive surprising, but it was not alive for long.

Aveline dropped the bleeding heart and walked to the slouching top half of the creature. She panted and drained of nearly all magic. However, she still had enough energy for one finale move. In one fluid motion, she stabbed it with her long sword through its head, while bringing her short sword across the creatures' throat. She pulled sword out in a spin after she had slit the monsters' throat. She had brought peace to Laryn's soul at long last. All around, darkspawn stopped fighting as their mother died, and the group took advantage as they wiped out the last remaining darkspawn. The battle was over and everyone was standing, tired and battered as the group took slugged the various potions to restore their energy and health.

Just in time for one more confrontation. Atop a cliff overlooking the quiet Laryn, Hespith reappeared to give some finale words of wisdom and sorrow, "That's where they come from. That's why they hate us… that's why they need us. That's why they take us… that's why they feed us. But the true abomination… is not that it occurred, but that it was allowed to happen. Branka… my love… The stone has punished me, dream-friend. I am dying of something worse than death, betrayal."

Once she was done, the group looked down sadly, especially when Aveline asked, "Eleanor, can you give her a merciful death?"

Eleanor nodded as she put arrow to bow and took aim at the woman, Hespith. Hespith smiled as she said, "Thank you, my dream friends."

Eleanor let the arrow go and watched as it pierced the purple armor of Hespith. She let a tear go as the woman fell to experience the endless cycle of sleep. It was finally the end of the tunnel as the group turned to see Aveline starring at the broodmother's corpse.

"Is this what you meant by host?" Eleanor asked.

Aveline sighed before going into her lecture mode, "When the Taint first spread across the Tevinter Imperium it did what the Magisters thought it would do. It killed most and turned the rest into easily controlled thralls. However, for a very few woman, including one Magister, began to mutate into human broodmothers that gave birth to the first darkspawn, the hurlocks."

The group was quiet as Aveline continued, "As the disease spread through the darkspawn, other species were turned into broodmothers and they created new forms of darkspawn. The dwarves created the genlocks and the elves created the shrieks."

"I assume that later, my people, the qunari, created the ogres after a few were abducted," Sten theorized, as he remembered there was no mention of ogres until very recent history.

"Yes," Aveline sighed.

"So, does that mean that one broodmother can only produce one species?" Shianni asked in fear.

"Yes at first," Aveline answered Shianni. "When a broodmother devours other darkspawn or other species, they developed the genes from the victims' blood to create other darkspawn. That is why darkspawn tribes fight each other, to bring food back to its broodmothers to increase their numbers and diversity of their kind."

Everyone looked sick, distressed after finding out the truth. They also look determined. All of them were determined to stop the Blight and the darkspawn once and for all. Even if they knew, it would be impossible with the current troops. Aveline sighed as she used a water spell to clean herself before she gave out the order.

"Clean up and let's get out of here. We don't want to spend another moment in these darkspawn-filled pits. We will set-up camp once we are far enough away and on track to the Anvil of the Void."

The group nodded as they left this nightmare behind them, even as the memory followed them to a new nightmare that they faced ahead. They will soon face a hard decision in the form of Branka, the killer of her own house. Not even Oghren was looking forward to meeting the woman Oghren called his wife.

Scene III

Over a barrel of a cannon, a lone dwarf watched in frustration as another batch of darkspawn were killed in the traps that were set in front of her. "No, no, no!" the woman yelled, as her black armor shook in rage as she gripped her round shield and black mace so hard her hands turned white.

"You were supposed to pass the chamber." The lone surviving darkspawn looked up in pain before the woman killed it with her mace. "I need more test subjects that are smarter than these darkspawn. But where, where can I find some?"

The woman continued to rant; she felt the wind change as her brown hair tied in a short pigtail moved. She stopped and her long sensitive nose tested the air and noticed something other than disgusting darkspawn. "So, someone else comes. Good, they will make good test subjects for me. After all, they should be honored to help the great Paragon Branka."

The woman let loose an insane laugh as she prepared for her guests.

**Hope you enjoy this chapter and remember, every review counts to either my own ego, storytelling skills and etc. Plus, Aveline won't put her hand through your chest otherwise.**

**Author Note**

**A) New school created with Killa1934 is the Fade Spirit School. Check it out in the first chapter.**

**1) Aveline anger resulted from her realization of how vulnerable she was to the Archdemon. That is understandable due to the age of her demon and her strength compared to other beings.**

**2) I won't lie, after writing the Archdemon lines, I thought Harbinger. It is one creepy villain.**

**3) In this story, you get double the xp for flinging the darkspawn off the bridge.**

**4) I wanted the armor ogre's introduce into the story. I felt we should have seen them before Awakening. Darkspawn have black smiths and would work perfect as siege creatures. The armored ogres in the Lord of the Ring come to mind.**

**5) I wanted the group to be surprised when they meet the Broodmother, so I tried to keep it up in the air as much as possible as to what they would find in the tunnels. That is why Aveline did not want to speak to them about it.**

**6) Aveline's explanation on the darkspawn formation is all me. Meaning it's my theory that goes with this story. So don't quote it until Bioware adopts it or wants to put it up for discussion. **

**Poll Results**

**Which Dragon Age Darkspawn is your favorite from Origins or Two?**

**1. Darkspawn from Origins: 3 (60%)**

**2. Both from Origins and Two: 2 (40%)**

**3. Darkspawn from Two: 0 (0%)**

**4. Hurlocks from One and Genlocks from Two: 0 (0%)**

**5. Hurlocks from Two and Genlocks from One: 0 (0%)**


	29. Chapter 29: The Past, Paragons and a

Dragon Age Abomination's Origins

Chapter 29: The Past, Paragons and a Reformer King

**Disclaimer: I don't Dragon Age, I am not sure I can create a world as popular.**

**Beta Reader: Albert**

**Last Update: 9/1/2014**

Scene I

In the dark tunnels leading to the Anvil of the Void, the Grey Wardens' group was trying to sleep from the nightmare of Bownammar. Only a few succeeded and none of them were woman, though Morrigan tried her best to pretend that had succeeded only for Aveline to see through. Though, she would never call it out, as she was busy. While everyone tried to sleep, one Aveline Wolf Oracle was working. She manipulated the flame under a chemistry set pulled out of her bag's storage seals, the ultimate storage space. Aveline was in deep thought as she worked making potion until she was disturbed by another who could not sleep.

"Aveline," Leliana spoke in a quiet voice. "What are you doing?"

"Oh… Leliana," Aveline greeted with a smile. "We're just making a cure for the basilisk's venom. We don't want Zevran to die by accidently stabbing himself."

Leliana giggled before Aveline asked her, "Why are you up? You need sleep."

"It is hard to sleep after what happened in the Dead Trenches," Leliana stated with a small shuttered. "I'll get over it, especially when you tell me what's wrong."

Aveline looked up in Leliana's eyes to ask, "Have we been together long enough that you can tell when something is wrong without telling you?"

"I guess we have," Leliana stated with a smile.

Aveline sighed as she finished mixing the ingredients in flask. "It's Branka. We are not sure she deserves to live."

"You mean for having her house sacrificed and killed?" Leliana asked Aveline.

"In part," Aveline admitted. "It's also about what might happen if she gets the Anvil. It's too much power for anyone, even with the purest of heart. No one on this planet is ready as it requires a global understanding of responsibly."

"Then we get rid of the Anvil," Leliana suggested. "Perhaps even put Branka in jail or make her disappear if we need to be safe."

"It's not that simple," Aveline had corrected Leliana. "When a demon makes a deal, they have to honor said deal. They are always fulfilled, even if they use loopholes to exploit their deal, like the one we used on the demon that possessed Sophia."

Leliana was still confused, "I understand that, but I don't see how…"

"We promised Bhelen," Aveline snapped. "Promised him we would do everything in our power to make sure he became king. Unless there is another Paragon, we must help Branka, which means getting the Anvil for her."

From the dark shadows, a voice entered the discussion, "It would be a mistake to save the Anvil."

Leliana turned to see it was their golem companion, "Shale?"

Shale nodded as its crystal glowed, "I feel, I feel the Anvil must be destroyed. It's important that we must do that. I… I remember that the Anvil must be destroyed before it destroys more lives."

"You remember?" Leliana asked in shock.

"I remember… vivid images of battles and pain, pain that I only felt when I killed my master. None of it makes any sense," Shale admitted.

"Well, whatever it is about the Anvil, we will deal with it when we get there, and maybe we will be able to get your memories back, Shale," Aveline told Shale, who nodded in acceptance while Leliana gave a reassuring hug to Leliana. "Now, the both of you get some rest, we move out in two hours."

The two nodded as Leliana tried to get some sleep and Shale stood perfectly in the shadows, trying to remember the Anvil. All the while Aveline tried to think of possible loopholes that could be applied to her situation with Branka.

Scene II

It was a slow process walking up the tunnel. As the Warden group approached, Oghren sniffed the air and declared, "This is it. If Branka is anywhere, she is here."

"Are you sure?" Alistair asked Oghren.

"The Anvil of the Void is here, I can sense it," Shale told the group.

"Alright, Shianni, Ranger, Wynne, Shale and Oghren, take point with us," Aveline ordered before turning to the others. "The rest, cover the rear."

The fighters nodded as they formed into two groups, advancing through the tunnel. It slow track when Aveline's group came out of the tunnel and into a clearing. A clearing they would become familiar with as the trap was sprung with a tremendous boom. The explosion caused a rockslide at the tunnels entrance, effectively cutting off Aveline's group from the rear group. Aveline, Shianni and Wynne rushed back to call out to the others.

"We're alright?" Alistair muffled as her voice carried beyond the rocks. "Everyone at this end is fine."

"Thank goodness," Wynne mumbled.

"Alistair! Can you move the rocks out of the way?" Shianni asked with concern.

"We can, but the 'witch' says it's too packed for her magic to be of much help," Alistair yelled through the rubble. "Sten, Eleanor, and I can dig our way through with help from the others. But even with qunari's strength, it will take us quite awhile."

"That's a problem, because where we are we are too exposed," Aveline stated with a grimace on her face. "We'll go on to the Anvil."

"Understand Kadan, we will catch up to you when we can," Sten told Aveline.

"Good, hope to see you later," Aveline told Sten.

"Aveline!" Leliana's voice called out from behind the rumble, "Be careful."

"We will," Aveline stated while ordering the others to move out.

As they proceeded, they came upon a cliff and a female dwarf who stood at the top, looking down on them. The woman was decked in a black armor and was equipped with a black mace and shield. The woman was marked with numerous deep wrinkles. Her hair and demeanor indicated that long ago she had stopped caring about her appearance. The woman's face was completely without expression as she spoke down to them from her ledge.

"Pardon my incommodity. It has been so long since I have had a chance to practice any semblance of manners. I hope this doesn't bother you," spoke a woman that Oghren recognized.

"Shave my back and call me an elf!" Oghren yelled with happiness. "Branka? By the Stone, I barely recognized you."

Branka looked down and spoke without an ounce of happiness, "Oghren. It figures that you would find your way here. Hopefully, you can find your way back more easily." Branka then looked at Aveline to ask, "And how shall I address you? Hired sword of the latest lordling to come looking for me or just the only one who didn't mind Oghren's acrid breath?"

"Be respectful, woman!" Oghren yelled. "You're talking to a Grey Warden!"

"Ah," Branka stated while almost forming a smile. "So she is an important errand girl, then. I suppose something serious has happened. Is Endrin dead? That seems most likely. He was on the old and wheezy side."

"How do you know we're not here to just help Oghren?" Shianni asked.

"Because nobody helps Oghren," Branka snapped in response. "At best, Oghren's needs coincide with the needs of someone more important."

Oghren growled, "You are impossible! These Grey Wardens come all the way from the surface to ask your help picking Endrin's successor so they can fight the Blight."

"The Blight?" Branka asked in surprise as she mulled over the situation. "Well, that certainly explains why the Grey Wardens care, but it changes nothing as I don't care if the Assembly puts a drunken monkey on the throne. Because our protector, our greatest invention, the thing that once made our armies the envy of the world, has been lost to the very darkspawn it should be fighting. The Anvil of the Void, it is the means that the ancients forged for their army of golems to hold off the first Archdemon that arose. It's here, so close I can taste it."

"However, there is a catch, isn't there?" Wynne asked rhetorically.

Branka answered back, "The Anvil lies on the other side of a gauntlet of traps designed by Cardin himself. My people and I have given body and soul to unlocking its secrets. THIS is what's important. THIS has lasting meaning. If I succeed, the dwarven people themselves will benefit. Kings, politics… all are transitory compared to this."

Branka then raised her hands to exclaimed, "I've given up everything and would sacrifice ANYTHING to get the Anvil of the Void."

"And how much more are you going to destroy for the Anvil? How much more do you have left to sacrifice after what you did to your house and Hespith?" Aveline asked Branka.

Branka saw red as she snapped out, "Enough questions! If you wish me to get involved with this imbecilic election, I must first have the Anvil. There is only one way out, Wardens. Forward, through Cardin's maze and out where the Anvil waits."

"What has this place done to you?" Oghren demanded from Branka. "I remember marrying a girl you could talk to for just a moment and see her brilliance."

"I am your Paragon," Branka told Oghren

Branka then moved away and disappeared somewhere behind the cliff. Aveline looked around to see a tunnel and ordered the group through the tunnel. They ran towards the other side to find a camp, abandoned and destroyed. Over the camp on a cliff was Branka ranting to them. As Branka ranted, darkspawn began to pour out of the tunnel in front of them. In response, Aveline used Storm of the Century at the entrance to wipe out the wave of darkspawn as Branka gave her speech about how she sacrificed her people to get pass the traps.

As Branka raved as a second wave of darkspawn came in to attack. It was at that moment Aveline and Wynne teamed up to form a Hurricane underneath the Storm of the Century. The spell contained the bigger darkspawn wave as Branka continue her lunatic speech about how she sacrificed the last of her people to the darkspawn to get unlimited troops to test the traps.

"They were all mine, pledged to my house, and they didn't want to help. They tried to leave me, even my Hespith." As Branka talked, a finally wave came as an ogre started to run through the area spells and rushed the Wardens. The group moved to slay the Ogre as, Branka continued her speech.

"But even they couldn't understand," Branka stated as Shianni rained down knives in an attempt to slow the creature down.

"They did not understand that when you reach for something greater," Branka added as Shale crushed the Ogre's right hand, and Oghren cut off the other with Ranger backing him up.

"There are sacrifices," Branka stated while Wynne used Root Grab to trip up the creature as Aveline used Water Whip to tighten the root's grip.

"You must give as many sacrifices as are needed to reach your goal," Branka finished while Shianni finished off the ogre with two knives in its eyes.

"Crazy woman," Shianni commented while putting up her knives.

"I can't believe this is Branka," Oghren added. "She needs help."

Aveline searched ahead and stated, "Well, we can't go back, we must head forward into danger."

The group nodded as they continued through the tunnel the darkspawn had just poured out of. On the ground were the corpses of darkspawn, dwarves, and golems, laid waste by the mad woman's raving. A tunnel they passed as they eventually reached a stone room with a door at each end. The room was empty, except for four inactive golems. It was a trap that the Wardens walked into. The doors slammed shut, the chambers filled with gas while the golems activated. As the room filled with gas, Aveline looked around as the gas began to kill her. She noticed four levers at each corner, almost hidden by shadows.

"We must use those levers to close the gas off," Aveline told Shianni.

Shianni nodded while she began coughing and disappeared in to the shadows. Soon, she was able to pull the first lever down with a snap while the others ran interference. Shale enjoyed the fight as it punched the head off a golem as Oghren chopped up another with his very sharp axe. Aveline pulled the third lever down after freezing one and shattering it with Crushing Prison just as Shianni yanked the last lever down. The gas began to dissipated, as Wynne used Parasite Drain to weaken the golem. Wynne drained the golem all of its energy as she summoned her Vine Whip while Ranger assisted with its claws. The two rapidly hit around the last golem's head to finish it off.

After everyone got their breathing under control from the gas had cleared up Aveline congratulated the group, "All of you, good work. Now let's go."

Scene III

The group had moved on pass a second form of traps that deal with magical seals/traps. Shianni was able to deactivate them without setting off the golems that were also part of the traps. After getting through the room of seals safely, they entered another room bathed entirely in indigo blue. A room with four stone faces floating of the ground; faces that faced four anvils, glowing with lyrium.

Wynne knew immediately something was amiss, "Do you feel that? This place is filled with lyrium."

Aveline nodded, as they got closer to the creepy statue of faces. As she stared, the faces suddenly spun wildly and just as suddenly stopped, with their eyes glowing. A dwarven ghost appeared in front of every face, ready to do battle as they charge towards the Warden group. Aveline was the first to strike, as she used Rapid Spirit Arrows to kill three out of the four ghostly dwarves. Oghren killed the other with his enchanted axe, an axe given to him as reward for services in Orzammar.

After the spirits were slain, all four of the anvils glowed for a few seconds. The mages felt a tug of magic from the anvils connected to the faces. However, outside of the lingering feel of magic, it looked like they were done as nothing happened. So they approached the statues with a cautious step while Oghren went to the door at the other end of the room and tried to open it, but it was lock.

"Why won't it opened?" Oghren asked to himself.

"Is there something else we needed to do?" Shianni asked the group.

"Yes, and I think I know what," Shale commented.

"Shale?" Aveline asked in confusion.

"I remember… we must hit the anvils," Shale told the group. "Hurry before the statue…"

Too late, as the four faces again began to rotate again. As they turned, a blast of mana was released to knock the group down as the statues slowly came to a halt. The group regained their feet to see that four new dwarven ghosts waited for them. Aveline ordered the other to attack and she was the first to strike with Spirit Arrow right into the warrior ghost's chest. When the dwarf was slain, the anvil in front glowed. Aveline immediately hit the anvil and the statue face exploded with mana. One face was down, three more to go.

Next, Wynne used Glyph of Paralysis to freeze the target and Shianni finished it off with her throwing knives. The second anvil glowed and Wynne hit it to destroy another mask. Two remained until Shale quickly killed a third spirit with a powerful blow and pressed the anvil as it sent another wave of magic to destroy another face, leaving only one. The last spirit was about to be taken down by Oghren and Ranger, but the statues shifted again and all the organics were thrown back by a mana blast. Once the statue turned, a dwarf appeared in front of Shale, who was poised to strike. The dwarf was pounded into the ground until it dispersed and the last anvil lit up. Shale quickly hit the anvil and another blast hit the last face. The trap was defeated and the door opened.

Aveline smiled as she patted Shale, "Good job, we passed the latest trap."

"Thank you. Now let's go, I feel… I feel the Anvil is in the next room," Shale declared.

"Good, let us hope there aren't any more traps," Shianni commented.

"Move out," Aveline ordered as the moved through the open door and out into another dark tunnel.

Scene IV

As Aveline's group moved in cautiously down the dark tunnel, they approached another open, large room. Lava roared from the sides and underneath the circular, vibrating floor. There were no rock walls except those around the entrance and near the entrance was a golem statue with a stone tablet that had many names inscribed on it. Around the room were lyrium crystals that sprouted from the ground like bushes or vines that wrapped around rock. Attached to the floor were a ledge and another entrance blocked by rocks. The ledge found on the left held an anvil with blue lyrium veins. It was the Anvil of the Void and it was not alone.

In front of the ledge that held the Anvil of the Void, seven golems stood guard. Four appeared to be average golems, similar to those they had seen in Ortan Thaig and the gas trap. The other three were different. Two looked like taller version of Shale as they had crystals that glowed with their elements. One was blue as ice and the other was red as fire. The third was a golem made of the finest steel. It was a special golem as it ordered the other six golems to stand down and waved the group to approach.

The Wardens moved with caution as the steel golem spoke in a booming voice, "Greetings. My name is Caridin. Once, longer ago than I care to ponder, I was a Paragon to the dwarves of Orzammar."

"Caridin, the Paragon smith, you are still here, alive?" Shale asked itself. It drew the attention of Caridin.

"Ah, there is a voice I recognize. Shayle of the House of Cadash, step forward," Cardin waved at Shale.

"You… know my name?" Shale asked Caridin. "Is it you that forged me? Is it you that gave me my name?"

"Have you forgotten?" Caridin then sighed before it straightened up to tell Shale's tale. "It has been so long. I made you into the golem you are now, Shayle, but before that you were a dwarf… just as I was. You were finest warrior to serve King Valtor, and the only woman to volunteer."

"I was a woman… a dwarf?" Shale remarked to itself.

"I laid you on the Anvil of the Void, here in this very room, and put you into the form you now posses," Caridin explained.

"The Anvil of the Void… that is what we seek," Shale stated calmly.

"If you seek the Anvil, then you must care about my story, or be doomed to relive it," Caridin told the group.

"What is your tale?" Wynne asked.

Caridin told them he was once a great builder that rose to fame due to the Anvil of the Void. With it, he made an army of golems to protect Orzammar. To create said golems, he needed souls to create the mighty golems. At first, he only took volunteers, but over time, Valtor, the king at the time, got greedy and wanted more power. He began to turn all his enemies and criminals into golems, and kept them under control with the control rods Cardin made.

Wynne commented that it was just similar to Tevinter and their blood magic before Cardin continued. Caridin admitted he did not realize the height of his crimes until he was made a golem to save himself. As a golem, Caridin rebelled against Valtor and destroyed the control rods in one final battle. He fled with the Anvil and hid here, but not before sending Shayle away in mercy.

Shale looked down sadly when it said, "I… do not remember."

"Then perhaps it's the best," Caridin stated while returning to his tale. "We have remained entombed here ever since, and I have sought a way to destroy the Anvil. Alas, I cannot do it myself. No golem can touch it."

"No!" a voice yelled and they turned to see it was Branka. Branka ran in as she screamed, "The Anvil is mine! No one will take it from me!"

Caridin began to plead, "Shayle…you fought to destroy the Anvil Once! Do not allow it to fall into unthinking hands again!"

Shale was unsure as it spoke, "You speak of things I do not remember. You say we fought… did you use the control rods to command us to do it?"

"I destroyed the rods!" Caridin told Shale. "Perhaps my apprentices eventually learned to replace the rods, I do not know, but if so, then all they need is the Anvil to make all the slaves they need!"

Shale did not move until it silently agreed with Caridin. Seeing Shale on his side, he turned to the others. "All of you, please… help me destroy the Anvil! Do not let it enslave more souls than it already has!"

It was quiet as the Warden's group considered Caridin's words. Most agreed it was too dangerous to keep the Anvil and it needed to be destroyed. However, Aveline needed more in order to create the loophole she desperately needed, "You were a Paragon. We'll help if you support a new king against this Blight."

Cardin nodded happy at Aveline choice while Branka went raving mad, "Don't listen! He's been trapped here for a thousand years, stewing in his own madness. Help me claim the Anvil, and you will have an army like you've never seen before!"

Oghren tried to reason with Branka, "Branka, you mad, bleeding nug-tail. Does this thing mean so much to you that you can't even see what you've lost to get it?"

"Look around," Branka told Oghren. "Is this what our entire empire should look like? A crumbling tunnel filled with darkspawn spume. The Anvil will let us take back our glory!"

"What glory is there when you enslave people?" Shianni asked rhetorically. "I will not support anything that deals with slavery!"

"As will I," Wynne stated. "Blood magic is bad enough; I will not allow any more souls be enslaved."

"We will help Caridin destroy the Anvil," Aveline told Branka.

Shale was very happy. "So the freaky one fights with Caridin? Good. That seems right."

"Thank you, strangers," Caridin bowed before the group. "Your compassion shames me."

"No!" Branka yelled. "You will not take it! Not while I am still alive."

"Branka, don't throw your life away for this!" Oghren begged.

"Oghren, the Anvil must be destroyed," Aveline told the dwarf.

"Please Warden, jut give her the blasted thing! She's confused…" Oghren tried to reason, "Maybe once she calms down, we can talk to her!"

Shianni stepped forward before Aveline could retort, "Oghren, she killed her whole house for the Anvil. She's beyond reason and redemption, and you know it Oghren."

Oghren had looked down as he remembered the members of his house. A house that was gone thanks to his wife. Oghren silently nodded in agreement as Branka finally lost what little sanity she had left. "Bah! You are not the only master smith here, Caridin!" Branka lifted up a rod and yelled, "Golems, obey me, attack!"

The four average golems began to shake as they conformed to Branka's control and Caridin yelled, "A control rod! My friends you must help me! I cannot stop her alone!" Caridin beg as he tried to move, but was unable to thanks to the control, leaving him vulnerable to the golems.

"Shale, protect Caridin with the golems not under Branka's control! The rest of you fight!" Aveline ordered before charging into battle.

Shale nodded as it joined its fellow golems to protect Caridin. Two of the golems controlled charged the three uncontrolled golems and began a five-way battle. They hammered each other into rubble, but it was obvious Shale's fellow golems going to win the fight without help. While the five golems were destroying each other, Branka fought the Grey Warden's group with the other two golems.

Oghren, not wanting to fight his wife, took out his anger on one of the golems. His enchanted axe was doing a good job cutting up stone. By the time the battle was over, the golem would be cut into rubble while the fourth golem battled Wynne. She used Root Grab to keep the golem in place while Wave to constrict the roots. As the roots contracted, Wynne used two ice spells to start cracking the golem from frozen water as the plant died. The iced golem fractured when Wynne used Crushing Prison. The mage put a lot of pressure onto the golem until it shattered.

While Wynne was destroying her opponent, Aveline, Ranger, and Shianni fought with Branka. Aveline started with Cone of Cold as Branka used her shield to protect herself from the ice. She moved slowly towards Aveline as Aveline switched through a range of spells: Rapid Spirit Arrows, Wave, Lightening and Flame until Branka was close enough to strike. Aveline was able to jumped out of the mace's way but was not fast enough to avoid Branka's shield as she fell to the ground. Aveline laid down, dazed as Branka brought her mace up for the kill.

However, Branka yelled out in pain instead when a knife slashed the hand holding her mace and another was embedded into her back. Shianni appeared behind Branka and moved in to slit the Paragon's throat but Branka lifted her elbow up and hit Shianni in the nose. Shianni fell off Branka and cracked her head on the floor as Ranger leapt in front of his master to attack Branka. The dog moved back and forth in a quick session to distract Branka as Shianni recovered her senses. Ranger continued evaded Branka's mace strikes until Shianni stood up and disappeared into the shadows with her faithful companion. Branka looked confused until she felt a kinetic push into the nearby wall.

Branka looked up to see Aveline had summoned Multi Slam and Branka was bombard by lose rocks and rubble from the destroyed golems at rapid speeds. Branka screamed in pain as stood panting and bruised. In pain, Branka looked around before she sprinted towards some lyrium that resembled a bush. She used her special enchanted gloves on the rock. It pulled mana from the rock and used the mana to heal herself. Her bruises disappeared and she was ready again for battle.

Seeing Branka restored, Aveline stated out loud, "We need to keep her contained to finish her off."

Aveline turned to see Wynne was done with her opponent and was with Shianni and Ranger. Aveline nodded to the fellow mage before stating, "Wynne, we believe you have a way to contain Branka."

Wynne nodded before she used Glyphs of Paralysis on the ground. It did nothing to Branka but Wynne followed up with Glyphs of Repulsive to give the paralyzed spell more potency to hold Branka in place. Seeing Branka paralyzed, Wynne summoned a Grease spell under Branka's feet and Aveline set the oil on fire with a Fireball. The two then follow up with a Stinging Swarm and Leach Swarm along with a few more elemental spells to wither down Branka. The woman found herself on the ground in pain when the paralysis wore off. She thrashed in the open flame as beat off the swarm until the fire dispersed with all her magical afflictions. She laid there in pain all all the bug bites, rocks banging into, lighting strike and second-degree burns.

She tried to crawl to some lyrium to fix all her wound but she would not make it. She was stopped as Shianni's knives flew into Branka's joints while being held in place by Ranger's teeth. Branka cried out in pain as her head was lifted up, only to stop as a knife was put under her throat. The Paragon knew her end was coming, so she looked at the Anvil one last time and saw something more. She saw her house looking down, away from her and the Anvil, including a beautiful Hespith. Everyone she lost due to her obsession for the Anvil and they had disappeared before her eyes.

Branka let a few tears go as she silently said, "I'm… sorry… I failed you all… I failed you… Hespith."

Shianni slit Branka's throat and she died in a pool of her own blood. The battle was over and all that remained were two battered golems, a reflective Caridin, a calm Shale, a lamenting Oghren, and a group glad it was over. All of them looked over the piles of ruble from four golems and Branka lying face down. It was a hollow victory with only the sounds of the empty lava pouring into the cavern.

After waiting a few seconds in silence, Caridin broke the silence, "Another life lost because of my invention. I wish it had never made."

Oghren agreed, "Yeah, you ain't kidding. Stupid woman! Always knew the Anvil would kill her."

"How come the woman could not disable me like she did you, Caridin?" Shale asked with curiosity.

"I do not know," Caridin had answered Shale. "Have you been altered?"

Shale nodded, "I once had a pathetic little mage of a master. He… did something to me, experimented on me. In the end I killed him to stop it and it rendered me paralyzed."

Caridin hummed thoughtfully. "Perhaps he brought forth old memories that caused you to remember the time when you fought at my side. The paralysis you speak of resulted when the master perished. As for your free will… you were always a strong woman, Shayle. I am pleased to see you remained such."

Shale was actually touched when it said, "I don't know what to say. Thank you."

Caridin sighed in sadness, "Do not thank me. All of this… this is my doing, my legacy." Caridin straightened his posture to sate, "But at least it ends here, I thank you for standing with me, stranger. The Anvil waits for you to shatter it. Before you do, is there any boon I can grant you for your aid? A final favor before I am freed from my burden?"

Shianni was the first to speak, "Oghren? You lost Branka to this. What do you want?"

Oghren huffed as he asked, "Don't suppose you can bring Branka back? Maybe make her a golem, like you?"

"I would not do such a thing to her, even if I could," Caridin admitted.

Oghren nodded in acknowledgement, "Somehow I don't think so. I don't want anything that would remind me of… this. Best it's just done." Oghren smiled as he added. "There is still the matter of the election. After all… we still need a Paragon to get the Assembly's support."

Caridin then boomed, "For the aid you've given me, I shall put hammer to steel one last time, and give you a crown for the king of your choice."

Caridin went up the ridge to the anvil and began to forge a crown. It putted hammer to steel that shined as if it was gold. As he hammered away, the people searched the room. The only thing of interest except a tablet the golem statue held. It contained a list of those who had volunteered to become golems. Oghren and Shale commented it be something the Shaperates would pay to have and made a copy to bring to Orzammar. While they copied the tablet onto carbon paper, the others separated from the landslide had finally arrived after they dug their way through the landslide.

They were apprised of the events that had transpired just in time to see Caridin putting the finishing touches on his work. Caridin lifted the crown for all to see. A shinny, golden crown with long strait horns one each side and along the brim were face guards like a battle helmet without the mask. In the center was a symbol that belonged to the Caridin, house Ortan along with other marks that show it belong to Caridin. Caridin admired the crown for a moment before he handed it to Aveline.

"There, it is done," Caridin had stated. "Give it to whom you will. I do not wish to hear their names, nor anything more of them. I have already lived far beyond my time. I no longer have a place here or anywhere."

"Then it is time to destroy the anvil," Anvil stated as she moved to the Anvil.

"That would please me human," Caridin told Aveline.

Aveline approached the Anvil, before pulling out her staff to summon Fade Meteor. The Meteor crashed into the Anvil turning it into rubble. Caridin stared at the pile before it moved to ledge. "You have my eternal thanks, stranger," Caridin stated. "Atrast nal tunsha… may you always find your way in the dark."

Caridin then raised its arms and took one leap into the lava below, and so ended the golem Caridin. The other two golems that had served with Caridin moved to the dead trenches to kill darkspawn, Shale remained with its companions.

Epilogue

Despite the destruction of the Anvil, a group of dwarves tried to recreate it from the remains. The first golem they created was animated by a spirit taken from the Fade, which created a Harbinger. It went berserk, killing many, and further research was banned. The incident will be known as The Golems of Amgarrak. However, despite the danger, interest in reopening Caridin's research never wanes.

End Epilogue

Aveline sighed as she walked down to face her companion while Sten asked Shale, "Are you alright Shale?"

"I am fine Sten," Shale said with affection.

"Are you sure?" Shianni asked.

Shale smiled as it spoke softly, "Shayle of the House Cadash.' Is that who I once was, I find this difficult to believe."

"You know, it is an amazing coincidence?" Alistair commented off handily.

"Truly remarkable," Morrigan commented sarcastically.

Shale nodded in response as it explained, "If I was this Shayle of the House Cadash as Caridin said, there must be some evidence of my existence remaining. I must find it."

"Perhaps there are records in Orzammar?" Eleanor explained.

Shale had a better idea. "There is another way. What Caridin said, it has allowed me to remember one thing; I believe I know the location of Cadash Thaig."

"Are you certain about this?" Leliana asked.

"I am," Shale told Leliana. "I do not know why I am, but I am. I will mark the location on a map. If we can journey there soon, I am most curious as to what we will find."

"We can leave right now, stop by Cadash Thaig before heading back to Orzammar," Aveline suggested.

"Sounds fine with me," Oghren commented. "Those deshyrs have been trying to destroy the city for years, but they haven't managed to do so yet. So we have plenty of time."

Scene V

It was a long journey to Cadash Thaig; Shale's supposed home and they were not wasting a moment getting there. As they traveled, Shale walked up to Aveline to ask why she sided with Caridin when Branka would have met the contract. Aveline smiled and said, "You are a comrade and you believed in Caridin. That was all we needed." Shale was deeply touched by Aveline's trust and nodded along with a great smile.

While Aveline talked to Shale, the Grey Warden's group kept going until came upon an entrance filled with shrieks. They were a minor pest and were quickly put down before they came upon a giant opening that appeared to be ruins of an underground city. It was smaller than Orzammar's common, but not by much as it was heavily populated at one time.

It was also important to Shale, "This is it, Cadash Thaig."

"This is where you're from?" Shianni asked.

"Roomy," Oghren had spoken before Shale speculated.

"Perhaps, it may also be where I was found among these ruins that are always overrun by vermin. However, there may be something noteworthy further in the city."

Vermin did not cut it as the place was crawling with not only darkspawn, but also deepstalkers and brontos. Not to mention it was heavily fortified with traps from when the thaig fell to those laid by darkspawn. The traps made the rogues work overtime to disarm them while others fought the beasts that appeared. However, despite the dangers, the trip did paying off. They also found crystals that upgraded the small green and large red ones Shale used, as well as a few items and treasure that would be worth a fortune back in Orzammar. And with great importance, it helped restore Shale's memories as it recounted to the group its home before and after the darkspawn.

Eventually they came upon some stairs and three bridges that led them up to the top where a large, bearded dwarven statue stood holding two enormous hammers. It all seemed peaceful as the front of the statue had sunlit to create lush, green ferns. Peace destroyed when they heard a roar and the stomping sound of a giant creature. A figure soon appeared to reveal a massive, heavily armored alpha ogre. Unlike the average armored ogre seen in the Dead Trenches, alphas were considerably taller, with horns so massive that they weighed almost a ton. It also was armored with a huge mallet that was taller than a qunari and the blunt ends were big enough to smash a human flat.

"We just had to find Shale's memories," Morrigan muttered while Zevran twitched.

Sten heard a shriek and he struck at the shadows and in one fluid motion decapitated a shriek. More appeared as they rushed the Wardens, causing the group to split up to deal with them and the ogre. Aveline and Morrigan used an ice spell all around them to hit them a large number of shrieks into a frozen wall. Behind them, the archers picked them off while the mages used battle mage magic to create a zone of elemental chaos to hold the line against wave after wave of shrieks. The area became to pile of shrieks thanks to two mages and the duo archers as the shrieks as they held the line.

While the archers and mages were held the line, the others were dealing with the alpha ogre. Like its armored ogre cousin, the creature was immune to even the most powerful spells that Wynne could produce. No spell could hold it for a second and its thick skin underneath its thick armor made the spells damage seemed useless. Wynne found herself in a support role to everyone else since their powers had little effect. Shianni and Ranger also retreated, as a frontal attack would get them killed when facing the heavily armored ogre and their weapon did little damage as well. So they stayed with Wynne, taking down lone shrieks that came in behind the ogre.

Meanwhile, the melee fighters were dancing around the ogre. Occasionally, they struck at the ogre to knock off chunks of armor while avoiding the heavy hammer that left craters in its wake. At one moment, Shale grabbed onto the hammer to take it away from the ogre, but Shale was lifted up with the hammer. Shale held on for dear life at the Ogre tried to fling Shale off a cliff. During one such fling, Shale let go at the last minute and flew into the Ogre's head instead punched the ogre with its massive arms. The Ogre fell to the ground and Shale continued pounding its head until the Ogre swatted Shale away and got back up to fight.

As it rose, Zevran ran in between its legs and began cutting joints were the armor was weakest. He also was able to leave a little surprise and escape being crushed by the monster at it tried to grab him. Once out, Zevran's surprise exploded, removing one of the creature's legs in the process. It roared in pain as it fallen to the ground, crippled. Oghren and Sten tried to take advantage go for the throat, but the alpha was still dangerous as it swatted the two hard into a rock wall. Wynne rushed over to find the impact had killed them and their bodies broken.

With an almost panic expression, Wynne quickly used healing spells to take care of the more serious wounds so they can be revived. She worked against the clock as she had ten minute to spare before hitting them with a Revive spell to bring them back from the dead. Wynne was sweating a storm when she revived the two gasped for breath.

"Oh, that hurt like a nug licker," Oghren commented as Wynne quickly worked fixing the two up to tip top shape, leaving Alistair to face the monstrous ogre and his deadly mallets.

Alistair held his shield up between his body and the downed ogre as he sidestepped the ogre's powerful strikes with its hammer. Alistair slammed his shield down on the creature's arm to cause it snap. It was just before Alistair used his sword to stab underneath the shield, into the creature's wrist. Alistair pushed the blade down to sever the ogre's hand. A brief victory until Alistair turned to see the creature raise its bladed arm, prepared to kill him. He closed his eyes for the deathblow that would come, but did not as it was distracted by several war cries.

The Ogre looked up to see Sten and Oghren too close to strike and felt someone was on its back. A moment later, it died by the four blades: an axe in the right side of the neck, a long sword in the left, and two daggers in the brain. The Ogre gave a final screech and died, seated with its head down. The surviving shrieks heard the screech and retreated into the dark void, allowing the Wardens to claim the thaig as theirs while the warriors made their claim their kill.

Oghren laughed as he stated, "My kill!"

Sten disagreed, "I hit the arteries with my precession strike. The kill is mine."

"No! It is mine! I struck first!" Oghren yelled.

A new voice disagreed with both, "I hate to disappoint my smelly little and tall silent friend, this is my kill."

Shale and Sten looked up to see Zevran standing on the Ogre's head, pointing to the daggers in the ogre's skull. "When did you get there you frilly elf?" Oghren asked.

"About the same time you attacked," Zevran answered with a smile. "I believe all three of us hit the ogre at the same time, but while you two hit the throat for a slow death, I hit the brain for a quick kill. So it's my kill," Zevran explained while pulling out his daggers.

Shale nodded in acceptance while Oghren grumbled as they pulled out their respective weapons. The three stood in silence as a bruised Alistair was treated by Wynne. As Alistair wounds disappeared, Aveline and Shianni noticed Shale was standing in front of some manuscript on a pedestal in front of the statue. They moved over to see what it was doing.

Shale heard them approached and spoke up, "This… this I remember. It has dates and names. This is to honor those who volunteered, those who became golems. And there is my name, Shayle of the House Cadash. Just as Caridin said." Shale put its hand on its head as it stated, "I remember Shayle. That… was me. I am Shayle."

"That's a good thing, to remember from where we come from," Aveline explained.

"It is a good thing to remember being a soft, squishy creature of flesh?" Shayle asked before it answered itself. "Perhaps you are right. The freaky one seems to be right about many things. I will need to think on this. However, I just wanted to say that… that I value you all for being… a friend."

"Shayle?" Shianni asked.

Shayle tilted its head as it explained, "I followed you expecting to find answers to my questions, but I think I have found something better."

Aveline bowed, "We are honored."

"Now let's go and pick one of those soft creatures to be king, lead on," Shale stepped forward as Wynne finished healing the group for travel.

Scene VI

It took a day for the Warden's group to arrive and come to see the pompous, yet somehow noble, chamber called the Assembly, two figures stood on either side of the throne. To the left of the throne was Bhelen and to the right was Harrowmont. Below the throne was Steward Bandelor, trying to restore order. "Lords and ladies of the Assembly, I call for order! This argument gets us nowhere!"

"Why must we endure all these delaying tactics?" Bhelen asked. "I call for a vote right now. My father has one living son to claim the throne. Who would deny the son that?"

Harrowmont snapped back, "Your father made me swear on his deathbed you would not succeed him."

Any further arguments became moot as a guard strolled in to announce the Grey Wardens had returned. The Assembly gasped to see Aveline and Oghren walking at the front of the group. Bhelen was please when he asked, "Well Wardens? What news do you bring?"

"We bring a crown forged by Caridin on the Anvil of the Void," Aveline stated while holding out a crown. The steward took the crown to examine as Oghren told their tale, minus Branka's involvement and death.

Harrowmont was not convinced, "I would like to believe Oghren's word, but its well-known the Grey Warden is Bhelen's hireling!"

Bandelor snapped at Harrowmont, "Silence!" He extended his arms and raised the crown for all to see. "This crown was made by a Paragon, and it bears House Ortan's ancient seal. Tell us, Wardens: whom did Caridin choose?"

"He wished me to give it to whomever we chose. He only made the crown as a means to help pick the next king before he jumped to his death," Aveline explained.

Harrowmont tried to save his skin by declaring that an outsider should have no say in Orzammar's ruler, but Bandelor would not hear it, "We've argued in these chambers far too long. The will of the paragon is that the Grey Wardens should decide."

"We chose Prince Bhelen!" Aveline yelled for the whole Assembly to hear.

Many gasped as Bhelen smirked, "At last, this farce has ended and I can take my rightful place on my father's throne."

Soon, drumming was heard in the background as Bhelen moved down the stairs, towards Bandelor. He had a smug look that fellow deshyrs shared, while others shared a look of horror with Harrowmont. Some were even shaking in fear at who will be the next king. All around, the deshyrs lined-up with their metal staffs and began to beat on the ground in harmony with the drumming music. Bhelen kneeled down in front of Bandelor as placed the crown on Bhelen's head.

Bandelor spoke these last words as steward to the throne, "May the Ancestors find you worthy among the first lords of the houses."

Bhelen arose and slowly faced the Assembly. Orzammar had their king.

Epilogue

Outside of Orzammar, Dagan joined the circle, and become an author on a comprehensive theory and study of how lyrium vapors relate to the supply of magic and too much built up immunity. Her studies gained a great deal of attention and inspired mages to establish a new circle in Orzammar itself. Mainly to have ready access to dwarven lyrium outside the chantry's control to study, and increased their understanding of magic.

Internally, the Ortan family began to instigate many reforms as they remember how their life once was and could be in the future. They also became a major political family with their alliance with the Aeducan family.

In addition, Brother Burkel's new chantry in Orzammar draws a surprising number of converts among the dwarves. They quickly attract a great deal of anger from more conservative quarters, as the Assembly restricted the Andrastians' rights. Brother Burkel resists, and is slain during a peaceful demonstration in the Commons. The Assembly claims it was an accident, but news reached the Chantry and they planned to call an Exalted March until Bhelen forces the Assembly to provide a generous offering to create peace with the Chantry.

As for Bhelen himself, he became a reformer. Trade with the surface increased and caste restrictions were significantly loosened. The casteless were permitted to take arms against the darkspawn in exchange for new freedoms, which some believe was the result of his casteless woman Rica. For the first time in generations, the line in the Deep Roads was pushed back, and several thaigs were reclaimed. Bhelen's reforms quickly make him enemies among the noble castes and some of the more traditional warriors. After several assassination attempts, the Assembly of Clans is dissolved and the king rules alone for a time. Some say as a tyrant, others say he is a visionary determined to drag Orzammar into the modern world.

As for Harrowmont and his family, their fate was decided in the Assembly.

End Epilogue

After several of the deshyrs congratulated Bhelen, he gazed turned up the stairs to Harrowmont to ask, "Do YOU acknowledge me as king?"

Harrowmont stammered as he kneeled, "I… cannot defy a Paragon. The throne is yours… King Bhelen."

"Then as my first act as king, I call for this man's execution! Guards seize him!" Bhelen ordered as Harrowmont was grabbed and dragged out of the Assembly with shaking fear.

Shianni was about to speak when Alistair put his hand on her shoulder to allow Aveline to speak up for them, "Harrowmont could be a valuable general. Why kill him?"

"You know better than anyone the war facing us, Warden. Orzammar cannot afford to be divided and Harrowmont will cause such fraction, even if its year from now," Bhelen explained to the Wardens. "Anyone undermining my reign is serving only the darkspawn. I will return to my palace to gather my generals and prepare our forces for the surface. Please follow me."

Scene VII

Within the palace, Bhelen was true to his word as he began sending troops to the surface under the command of his right hand man, Vartag Vlore. He explained that they are true friends of Aeducan and he aided them any way he can. The Wardens thanked Bhelen before they left as the king heard the pleas of his subjects. Some wanted him to keep his promises for helping him achieve the throne, others begging for mercy for not supporting him. As the Wardens left, they were greeted by Kardol.

"You did the impossible Wardens," Kardol stated. "We have a king. If I'd heard it second hand I'd have called it a sodding lie. Wardens, we have a king because of you. The rest, impressive, but the Legion is grateful most for restored leadership. It frees us to fight the darkspawn properly."

"Can we count on you to fight the Blight at our side?" Eleanor asked. "Wiping out many as possible darkspawn on the surface will mean fewer to threaten Orzammar down here when the Blight is done."

Kardol shook his head reluctantly. "Nay, our place is down here. When you break the Blight, and you've got the skill, we'll make sure that they have nowhere to retreat. You'll have us fighting with you, but indirectly."

Aveline decided to add her own weight to persuade Kardol otherwise. "We need you topside to show the world your skills and dwarven strength at its best."

Kardol hmm as he agreed, "You alone have the skill to back up your words. Each of the Legion owes our homeland a death, but if our lives are better shed on the surface, so be it!" The group smiled as they got additional support for the war, "Back to Orzammar when we win though. I'll not stay topside so long as to lose my stone sense."

Aveline smiled as she held out an amulet for Kardol, "We will not keep Orzammar's nobles on the surface too long. We leave as soon as we drop this and a few other things at the Shaperates and suspect it will change a few more things around Orzammar."

Kardol examined the amulet before he began to laugh. "You are truly one of a kind Warden. It will be nice to have some say in making sure the lords don't do anything stupid like this again. Atrast vala, Warden."

The two bowed before they went their separate ways. The Grey Wardens' group went to the Shaperate to drop off some important artifacts for some money before they too left to the surface. Oghren joined them, known he will be leaving Orzammar behind forever. There was only one direction, which was forward.

**Done and so ends the Orzammar Arc, next chapter will be a Oghren and Crows Chapter, so please review to tell me how I did. Also, I posted a new pool as to what you believe should be the gender of an oc name Reina.**

**Author's Note**

**A) Under my Beta Reader suggestion, decide to use Scene. So please review on your opinion of the story. Also, change previous chapters to be like that too.**

**B) Reminder, I lost the results I had for Reina's gender, so please go vote on its gender. Warning, this person will probably be Zevran's love interest.**

**1) Aveline was having problems with the Anvil, good thing she found a loophole.**

**2) I always supported destroying the Anvil, for they are all too corrupt to use it properly.**

**3) Normally, the party I pick includes Oghren, Shale, and Leliana or Wynne. However, with Shianni, I cut Leliana out, as I didn't need a rogue archer.**

**4) I will be a one hit, one-kill situation, as I don't want to prolong the third trap longer than necessary.**

**5) I actually got three at one thanks to my mage class.**

**6) I made the elite special golems with crystals since it was indicated dwarves did if for centuries, before they lost their golems.**

**7) Shale and Sten seem to have a deep relationship, built on respect over each other's strength. Listen to them when the two are traveling.**

**8) Originally, I wasn't sure I could or should fit all this in one chapter, too bad it be too short to split it into two.**

**9) There was some confusion about the epilogue, especially the Assembly as Bhelen took it down. So I added a few things about the Wardens actions that I felt should be said.**

**10) You know, I never understood why they didn't give the amulet to Kardol when met again or to the Shaperate, as it made the most sense. Well, since I am the author that will change as well.**

**Character Stats**

Name: Vartag Vlore (General)

Race: Dwarf

Type: Warrior

Attributes: Strength 3, Dexterity 3, Willpower 1, Magic 1, Cunning 2, & Constitution 2

Specialization Schools: Champion, Vanguard and Warmonger

Skills: Survival, & Poison Making

Talents: Warrior: Master, Sword and Shield: Master, & Spear and Lance: Standard

Army: 135 Bolt Masters (Archers) and 675 Warriors (810 Total)

Note: Vartag only commands a portion as the rest continue to fight underground.

Next

Name: Kardol (General)

Race: Dwarf

Type: Warrior

Attributes: Strength 3, Dexterity 2, Willpower 2, Magic 1, Cunning 2, & Constitution 2

Specialization Schools: Berserker, Guardian and Warmonger

Skills: Survival, & Trap Making

Talents: Warrior: Master, Sword and Shield: Master, & War Axes: Standard

Army: 120 Legion of the Dead


	30. Chapter 30: Smiths before Assassins

Dragon Age Abomination's Origins

Chapter 30: Smiths before Assassins

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Age. I own things, certain things that are hazardous to one's health. Especially those that don't review this story, so please review.**

**Beta: Albert**

**Last Update: 9/16/2014**

Scene I

It was in the early evening hours as twilight settled over the camp. The Wardens and their companions settled down with some much-needed rest after several days of marching. They headed towards Denerim, seeking information about the Dalish Elves, instead of running blind in the Brecilian Forest. It was a slow trip to the capital of Ferelden since they had to help Oghren acclimating to being out in the open without a roof over one head all the time. The fast empty sky was obviously going to be a problem when they first came out of the Gates of Orzammar.

Flashback

Outside the open gates of Orzammar, Oghren stopped to look up towards the sky. Oghren was wheezing as he stared into the light of dawn. He could not take it as he yelled at them to stop, "Give me a moment."

"Oghren, are you alright?" Shianni asked with concerned.

"Of course everything's all right! Psht!" Oghren snapped in response. "Just give me one sodding moment." Oghren watched the stars slowly disappeared by sunlight to state, "By the Stone, I feel like I'm about to fall off the world with all that sky up there."

"Is it that strange to you?" Leliana asked out of curiosity.

"Strange? Ha. Strange is your wife turning out to prefer the ladies? Not living in a world without a bleeding ceiling." Oghren laugh a bit before pushing them forward, "Well let's get moving. We're losing… whatcha call it? Daylight?"

"Come on, let's go," Aveline ordered.

End Flashback

It took awhile for Oghren to get used to the open sky but he eventually got used to it. Mainly by drinking a little more than usual of alcohol, he had either bought or made himself despite not having a distillery or any container that would allow him to ferment a brew. No one among the Wardens could imagine where he made the stuff, but he seemed to have a huge supply, causing quite a few drunken antics along the way. He was amusing to the group, as well as driving the group's patience thin as they continued to Denerim. In spite of his antics, the Wardens remained courteous, helpful, and understanding. Being courteous eventually led to a request for a pit stop for Oghren to meet up with a girl. Apparently, Branka was not the only one being unfaithful in their marriage.

Oghren had hooked up with a woman named Felsi, who later went to the surface. So Oghren wanted to stop by to reconnect with his old flame at the Spoiled Princess in front of the Circle of Magi's Tower. Alistair and Shianni went as wingmen for Oghren, while Aveline and Wynne checked up on their dwarf apprentice Dagna they previously sent to the tower. While separated, Alistair and Shianni discovered that Oghren left something out about his relationship with Felsi. Namely, she hated Oghren.

It seemed that the last time Felsi saw Oghren was at her father's funeral and embraced her while drunk. The most embarrassing part of it beside his drunken antics was the fact he had challenged a roasted nug to a fight and lost to said nug. After hearing Oghren's antics, Shianni had to take over the negotiations, as Alistair was too busy laughing. Eventually, Shianni and Alistair were able to help Oghren.

Flashback

"You're sure you're not a baker? Cause you've got a sodding nice set of buns," Oghren laughed while Alistair and Shianni followed close behind while a beautiful dwarven made with braided brown hair and green eyes snarled at Oghren in the dingy tavern.

"Well look what the nug dragged in. I should've known you were in the neighborhood by the stench," Felsi growled at Oghren before she sighed in defeat. "What are you doing here Oghren?"

"Just trying to kick back with a pint. Fighting darkspawn's a lot of sodding work, you know?" Oghren stated with a charming smile at a shocked Felsi.

"You're fighting darkspawn?" Felsi asked in shock.

"He took on army of golems practically by himself," Alistair pointed out while trying to keep a stiff face.

"It was a bit of a pain, but… it was a personal favor for the king of Orzammar, you understand," Oghren bragged to the woman.

"And now you're here," Felsi crunch at Oghren. "The whole surface to choose from, and you just HAPPEN to come to my tavern?" Felsi practically yelled as Oghren took a nervous step back as he tumbled his words.

That was until Shianni whispered, "Its fate."

"What? Oh right." Oghren had whispered to Shianni before he turned to Felsi. "It's fate, Felsi. What can I say?"

"Fate?" Felsi mumbled unbelieving. "The ancestors must have a sense of humor, then."

Oghren took it as a step forward as he stated, "Sure they do! You've had a good look at Lady Helmi, haven't you? If her face isn't a joke the ancestors are playing. I'm a brunt's behind."

"Then Lady Helmi must be the paragon of beauty," Felsi joked to get Oghren a chuckle before he became more serious.

"I've been thinking about you Felsi," Oghren stated with a smile.

"What do you want, Oghren?" Felsi asked with a big sigh.

"Nothin'; just thought I see how you are doing, is all," Oghren stated before he developed a lecherous smile. "Well, maybe that and grease the bronto, if you know what I mean."

Felsi gave a small smile before stating, "Well, you see me, though you'll have to go back to Orzammar for the bronto."

"You have to admit he's more fun than these merchant dwarves up on the surface," Shianni pointed out.

"If by 'fun,' you mean, 'more likely to light farts on fire,' then yes," Felsi pointed out, though Oghren took it in stride.

"Ah well, it's been fun, Felsi, but I better go," Oghren stated much to Felsi's cringe.

"Wait! You're leaving? You just got here. I haven't even called you a shaft-rat yet…"

Oghren smiled with a wave as he added, "Oh, you can't keep the Archdemon waiting. You hurt its feelings, it just might turn the whole Blight around and go home. Nobody wants that."

"Well…" Felsi smiled as she leaned toward Oghren, flapping her pretty eyelashes. "Well… you don't have to fight right now, do you? I mean, you could have a pint first. You could call me a surly bronto, I could tell you smell like nug dropping…" she tailed out, sound more and more seductive despite her choice of words.

Oghren gave a lecherous smile as he stated, "Tell you what, I've got some things I gotta do, but I'll come back for that pint when things're settled. You frigid deepstalker."

Felsi sighed in defeat, "Fine, but you'd better not keep me waiting, you worthless copper-plated sword-caste."

Oghren giggled as he stated, "Wouldn't dream of it." Just before giving one big hug and heading of the tavern. All the while giggling, "Still got it."

End Flashback

Oghren left with a skip in his step as the group meet up over the roaring fire. It was then that Oghren showed his thanks in a night would not soon forget. This was much to the cringed of some of the group members, as they had found a need to stay away from alcohol for life.

Flashback

It was late at night when Oghren decided to share a batch of alcohol he had made. Alistair, Sten, and Wynne were able to stomach it, while Aveline, Eleanor and Zevran felt sick, and Shianni was knocked out by the alcohol. The rest wisely chose not to take a sip and throw into a compost that could kill flies. Once Shianni was able to get up, Oghren laughed heartedly at their lack of drinking skills before he got serious.

"Aveline, Alistair and Shianni, I-I just wanted to tell you after all we've been through, you're like family to me. Closest thing I had in years," Oghren admitted in a steady voice as his eyes almost formed tears. "You helped me through my wife's death and helped me find new love. So I wanted to thank you for all for what you have done, Wardens."

"A toast, to comrades in arms," Aveline cheered while the others developed a worried smile.

"Aye, a toast," Oghren replied as he pored his own cup to the brim with brew. "With dry cups, you're not getting any more of my brew!"

Oghren proceeded to drink himself into a stupor as the others thanked the maker or any god he drank it all himself. No one wanted Oghren to share any more of his home/trail brewed alcohol.

End Flashback

Once Oghren adapted to being outside, they journeyed directly to Denerim and were only a few miles outside Denerim when they decided to stop and camp out for the night. While the sun slowly descended into darkness, Shianni stared at the sky as she thought about her old home. Memories of family and love ones danced in her mind as she sighed in defeat, wishing they were not going to Denerim at this time.

"Are you sure Denerim is the best place to find the Dalish?" Shianni asked Aveline.

Sitting beside Shianni, Aveline nodded 'yes' as she poked the fire with a stick, "Denerim is the closet city to the Brecilian Forest to get reliable information."

Aveline then looked to see the stars beginning to form in the dark sky as she held the potion that would give her another dreamless sleep she felt the need to take again after the events with the Archdemon in the Dead Trenches. "The only other places to get information are small villages that would be sympathetic or too scared to report on the Dalish Elves. Denerim is the only place big enough to allow gossip about the Dalish, or provide false information that may get us killed."

"Plus it gives us an excuse to complete some things we have needed to do in town. Like getting some new armor for Shianni," Alistair added while hugging Shianni's bare skin though torn holes in the elf's armor.

All the fighting in their quests, the Deep Road and the few bandits they had ran into up on the surface have brought her armor to the point it could not be repaired, unlike Alistair's shield or Aveline's robes. Aveline only needed to take one look to agree with Alistair's points.

"So true, and considering that will be using drake, basilisk, and dragon's tanned skins to make a special armor for Shianni will need someone especially skilled and the only artisans capable of making armor with such exotic materials are in Denerim since the dwarves of Orzammar only work on metals, not animal skins."

Shianni nodded in acceptance as a small smile formed the thought about her new armor. It would be nice to wear armor design to fit her instead of those design to fit anyone around her size. While Shianni had happy thoughts, Aveline had her own. She thought about the bounties they needed to turn into the Antivan Crows. She also had a feeling that the Crows probably got a new mission lined up for them.

'_It would be a busy day tomorrow,_' Aveline seemed to have thought before she took slug of her potion and went to bed early in the evening.

Scene II

Even though they were essentially just outside the city, it took an hour walk to reach Denerim and they wasted no time the moment they arrived. The group hunted for merchants or bartenders for information on the Dalish, scavenging all the information they could. The weirdest part is that had they gotten most of their information from a dwarf Oghren recognized as he sold his weapon/armor merchant outside.

"Dwarven crafts, dwarven crafts directly from Orzammar," the merchant dwarf called out in his clothing similarly worn by a nobleman with his clean light brown beard combed and tied into five neat braids. His hair was also combed back nicely with each side of the front hair braided in two braids.

Oghren with a grin waddled over to the merchants with the Wardens behind the man as the merchant grated them, "Welcome, welcome. Is there something else you'd like to look at? I stock only the finest crafts straight from Orzammar. In times like these surely you…" the dwarf stopped when he spotted Oghren. "Wait. Oghren? Is that you?"

Oghren chuckled as shot a comeback, "You messed up your sales pitch Gorim. You were just getting to the good part, too. See, this is why warriors make bad merchants."

"We take it you know each other?" Aveline asked politely and avoided the direct question.

The only way a dwarven warrior become a merchant was because he had been disgraced and forced to the surface. Warriors are the second highest caste in Orzammar and treated like nobles. So there was no way he had run away for another life on the surface as they trained to face the enemy with no fear. No one going to ask why and risk being killed for asking; no one was that stupid.

Well except Oghren as he chuckled out an answer to Aveline's question, "Oh we go way back. He threw me out of the palace at least a dozen times for calling Endrin a nug-licker."

"What are you doing here?" Gorim asked in a grumbled.

"I'm fighting," Oghren boasted to rub salt in Gorim's wound. "It's what warriors do, but don't let me distract you from hawking your junk."

"YOU'RE fighting?" Gorim asked in disbelief. "What army would have you?"

Oghren started to laugh as he boasted to Gorim, "The Grey Wardens needed someone with my skills to handle this Blight."

Gorim snorted in disbelief, "And I've got a tower in Orzammar to sell you." Gorim then switched gears, "Speaking of which, I have dwarven steel for sale."

"Were not interested in anything you sale," Aveline stated. "However, we are hoping for information, if you have it."

"I'll answer what I can, but my policy is not to sell things that don't belong to me," Gorim admitted.

"Can you tell us anything about the Dalish Elves?" Shianni asked.

"Why would we want to know?" Gorim asked in curiosity.

"We have a treaty that compels them to help us during a Blight and we need their help," Alistair explained while holding up the Grey Warden's treaties.

Gorim looked at them and a smug Oghren in shock as he blurted out, "Well from what I have heard from my supplier's caravans, some of the Dalish are setup near the northwest borders of the Brecilian Forest and they may be staying there for awhile. Apparently, they were hit by some kind of disease that is devastating their numbers and well that's all I know. The Dalish are not exactly known for being talkative."

"Is it the Blight?" Eleanor asked with concern.

"I don't know for sure, but from what I have heard it could be something else," Gorim told the group. "There seemed to be a sighting of werewolves in the forest for the first time in a couple hundred years, and some say that the Dalish are fighting them. They may have been hit by the werewolves' affliction and its spreading among the survivors. Or it could be the Blight or something else, or just rumors for that matter."

"Thank you for the information," Aveline bowed as she thanked Gorim.

"Any time my friend." Gorim bowed.

As they talked to other merchants or travelers, they pretty much confirmed what Gorim had stated. That the Dalish were currently camped in the Brecilian forest, several of them were sick and werewolves had been spotted for the first time in years. Aveline thought it was strange, "This is odd. The werewolves' disease was originally a canine disease that was mutated by blood magic. It can only be created artificially, either by mages or demons."

"So, could it be a grudge against the Dalish?" Zevran asked.

"We will not know until we hit the Brecilian forest." Aveline had stated before she turned to Shianni to ask, "Have you found anyone to make you new armor?"

Shianni nodded as she held up a piece of parchment, "The tavern keeper at the Gnawed Noble Tavern told me that Wade at Wade's Emporium did customize work on any kind of armor with any kind of material. He also mentioned that Wade is not very social. He said that I should speak with Herren at the shop. The shop manger speaks for Wade as he spends all of his time in the back, working on special projects. The two also constantly bickered as he tries to keep Wade working."

"Ah, and next thing you tell me is that they are a couple," Alistair joked.

The others chuckled until Shianni muttered out, "That's the rumor."

It then went quiet during Shianni's confession when Aveline made a suggestion, "Why don't we split up into two groups? Wynne, Alistair, Oghren and mother go with Shianni while the rest of us see if we can find any work across Denerim."

Oghren looked at them with raised eyebrows but went without a complaint. While Eleanor and Wynne wonder what work they could find but did not bother to ask as they went with Shianni to Wade's Emporium. Once Shianni's group was out of sight, Aveline's group went to meet with the Antivan Crows in Gnawed Noble Tavern in secret.

Scene III

It was quite as Shianni and her group walked into the quaint blacksmith shop where two people hard at work. One was light skinned man with a brown hair working at a desk as a manger that poured over dozens of orders they received. All the while making sure his partner is finishing the job in a timely fashion. A dark skinned partner laboring away at the furnace while twirling his funny looking long mustache.

Herren saw the group and greeted them, "Welcome, friends! Welcome to Wade's Imperium. I am Herren and I handle the customers for Master Wade. We have the finest armor in Denerim, maybe in all of Ferelden!"

"That's not true Herren," Wade corrected. "The dwarves of Orzammar make the finest armors around."

"Aye, that is true," Oghren had added with a smiled.

Wade ignored Oghren as he held up a heated piece of silverite metal, a material most smiths would think were high quality. Not to Wade, "These piles of rust droppings YOU force me to make are worthless compared to their work." Wade then began weeping as he mumbled, "You never let me have the time, the materials to make something special!"

Herren grumbled, "Customers expect their armor in a timely fashion. Not years late like the last time-"

Wade interrupted Herren, as he took offense, "That happened ONCE, just ONCE, and you never let it drop." Wade then sighed, "I do miss the good old days before we partnered up, I could really take my time to make quality armor."

"Oh, by all means you can return to them," Herren told Wade sarcastically. "And to the gruel you used to fancy."

Wade winced in remembrance, "No, no. Sorry Herren."

"Now, do you have something else to ask?" Herren asked.

"I like to order a special job using these materials if you're interested?" Shianni replied while holding open a bag filled with hides.

Herren looked in and paled at the thought of using said material, "No… I mean we are too busy with all the orders and-"

Herren never finished as Wade wandered over to ask, "Oh Herren, what is it?"

"It's nothing to look at," Herren insisted to dissuade Wade from looking.

It did not work as Wade looked in and yelled out in excitement, "Ho-ho Herren! Dragon and basilisk scales! Ho-ho what luck!"

"Dear Andraste," Herren mumbled as he silently wept.

"Where did you find them?" Wade asked with enthusiasm.

"Off the corpse of a high dragon and an ancient basilisk," Shianni answered nervously. "I was wondering if you could combine the two into a strong armor while creating a set of protected clothing using these drake scales we acquired."

"Oh my," Wade stated with a smile. "You are quite ambitious little elf, and there is no way would I turn this down. I can make the finest armor using theses marvelous materials. I will start on it immediately."

"Wade, what about you're other customers?" Herren asked in concerned, especially when it comes with their shop's profit, or loss of profits due to Wade's flight of fancy.

"And miss a chance to work on quality work like this?" Wade asked in shock. "Just think of the possibilities and quality. Especially with the runes I'll add to enhance its physical and magical properties."

"I'm just giddy," Herren snarled.

Wade then turned to Shianni for inquires, "Now then, dragon and basilisk's scales are marvelous, flexible and tough. I could make it a Chimera Skin Armor, Chimera Scale Armor or Chimera Bone Armor. A medium, heavy or massive set armor. What interests you?"

"I like Chimera Skin Armor," Shianni stated. "How much will this cost?"

"Cost?" Wade asked in double shock. "I should be paying YOU, friend. For the right, no, the privilege…"

"Pay her?" Herren asked while having a minor heart attack. "No Wade, no! We'll charge-"

Wade stopped Herren from setting a price, "I'll hear nothing of that, Herren. This is my shop, and working on these scales won't cost a bloody Orlesian penny!"

"You stated runes." Wynne stated before asking, "Just what runes will be added."

"Well, first I'll enhance the dragon's fire, wind and lightening resistance, along with the basilisk's water, earth, and poison's reissuance," Wade explained to Wynne and Shianni. "Plus add in their magical resistances will make the wearer harder to take down. I'll also add some magical properties to enhance the stamina regeneration from the dragon along with the health addition with the basilisk, along with increasing its strength and plasticity to make it though and flexible. It will be superior to any work I have ever done, and definitely the amour she is wearing now." Wade added in disgust at Shianni's torn armor in disgust.

Ranger did not take too kindly to his master being insulted as it growled. He settled down when Shianni put her hand on his head. Alistair then raised an important question, "How long will this take?"

"It will take however long it takes," Wade snapped. "Don't rush a masterpiece my good man."

"Yes…" Herren smiled as he thought he found a way to dissuade the group. "It could take months, years even. You should just leave-"

"It won't take that long, Herren," Wade said dismissively. "Unless… Unless I did some inlays. Of, oh I know…"

"Yes, it wouldn't be complete without the, uh inlays," Herren smiled as he hoped it drive them away. "Of course, the customer would have to agree…"

Shianni thought it over before she pulled a huge amount of money gathered from their quest and travels, "I'll pay you seventy-five sovereigns to make it quickly while being perfect at the same time."

"Perfect, you say?" Wade asked with a smile. "Well, there are few alterations I could make. Maybe even a rune to make it resistant to ice as well, their only real weakness." Wade though it over before he announced. "I'll close up the shop then! No new orders while all the previous Orders are suspended!"

Herren watched in horror as Wade walked to the black smith with the scales while he mumbled, "Think of the possibilities."

Shianni raised an eyebrow, as she was taken with Herren to get measurements all over her body. As Shianni was measured, Alistair could only comment, "I really hope he is gay. I don't really want him to molest my girlfriend if he isn't."

The group spent the whole day waiting for Shianni to come out. She was a twitching mess after she was done with Wade. She had enough crazy to fill a lifetime's worth.

Scene IV

While Shianni was doing business with Wade, Aveline's group turned in their bounties for the Antivan Crows. After picking their reward from the chest in the tavern room, Master Ignacio, head of one of the Antivan Crow's Houses waved them over for a special job.

"You've been busy, traveling all over… and such tragic news you keep bringing," Ignacio had stated to start the conversation off. "I was wondering if you'd check up on one more person." Ignacio then personally handed them a scroll before he stated, "I'm sure you'll find this scroll quite interesting."

Aveline raised an eyebrow as she took the scroll. She read it and Zevran looked up to ask, "Well my sexy demoness. What does it say?"

Aveline sighed as she stated, "Apparently Rendon Howl's underlings have kidnapped a child of a minor Bannorn for ransom. The Antivan Crows were hired to retrieve the boy, and if possible, make this Captain Chase have an 'accident' in a back alley they were meeting. The meeting is to take place in three days. They'll have three Crows waiting and they want us to make sure the mission is success."

Morrigan looked up to state, "Perhaps we should stalk the area and setup a perfect ambush spot for this Captain Chase."

"Sounds like a plan," Aveline nodded before turning to Leliana. "Leliana, can you tell Shianni and Alistair we will be in another part of Denerim. Explain that we were contacted with a mission about saving a boy that was taken for ransom. Also explained we are setting up a trap just in case but can't ask others to come and due to the sensitivity of the mission, we can only take a small group. The others will understand."

Leliana smiled as she stated, "Will do my love."

Scene V

It was dawn on the third when the disguised Crows approached a group of heavily armed men that belonged to Rendon Howe. Leading these men was Captain Chase and it was apparent that the plan was not to turn the boy over to the three, but rather kill them all for the money and retain the boy as leverage for the bannorn's loyalty. The captain was about to order the attack when Aveline ordered them to strike first.

Aveline and Morrigan raised up from their hiding location behind some bushes as Aveline hit the soldiers with water spells while Morrigan used Chain of Lightening to take down half a dozen soldiers at once. The men where in chaos as Zevran appeared behind one of the soldiers and took him down in a fluid motion while Leliana shot arrows into Captain Chase's legs to hold him in place.

As Leliana's arrows held the captain in place, the three Antivan Crows revealed daggers as they tried to strike the captain down. However, the captain was very skilled as held the Crows off with his sword and shield while his men were slaughtered. The two warriors, Shale and Sten, rushed in from the other side of the street and began to engage in close quarters combat beside Zevran and were quickly mopped-up the remaining soldiers.

Captain Chase saw his men taken down and began to panic, as he got desperate to get out of Denerim. With a strong arm supplied with adrenaline, he struck one of the disguised Antivan Crows in the gut and forced the other two back. As the assassin fell on the ground in pain, Chase pulled out arrows holding him in place to make a run for it at speeds that seemed impossible for someone wearing massive golden armor and had a bloody leg.

As he ran, one of the Crows pointed him out, "He's getting away."

The Crows, Zevran, Morrigan, and Sten while Aveline stayed behind. She went to heal the downed Crow before the two ran to catch up to their group. As Chase ran, he took an abrupt turn and fled into another back alleyway hoping to avoid his would be killers. Instead, he found himself smack in the middle of another battlefield as he was behind men in silver armored painted with the White Falcons symbol. Chase came to abrupt stop to watch the White Falcons fought with five members of Denerim's city guard, along with an odd group of strangers.

The leader was odd as he fought like a templar, wore a decretive templar like armor, and looked like King Calian. The others were just as odd by the presence of a noblewoman that was an archer, a drunken dwarf, and an elder mage. It was a very odd, very distracting site as he just stood there in confusion. He was so distracted that he did not see the leader of the White Falcons, Cristof threw his enchanted axe into his head. Captain Chase was dead when the other Wardens with their companions and Crows arrived onto the scene.

Seeing them, Cristof yelled out to his White Falcons, "More fools come to aid these guardsmen. Show them why NOBODY gives orders to my men but me! Kill them all!"

Chaos ensued as the number of battle participants increased and the ferocity of the fighting climbed. The Crows and both Warden groups did most of the work as the city guards backed off and began to cry. Some even had wished that their fathers had found them a job less dangerous.

The brown haired sergeant had grunted out, "Stupid bastard children of stupid Lords," and continued to grumble as he used his duel swords to protect his men. He was really beginning to hate Howe for giving him the worst sort of men a sergeant could get.

As the guards stumbled in their fights, the Wardens pushed the White Falcons back and reformed into a large group instead of two separate groups. As they continue to fight, Zevran came up to ask Alistair, "Okay my prince. Who are we fighting and why?"

"Well, you see we were getting tired waiting for Shianni's armor to finished and left after the first day. I asked Shianni if she wanted to walk about too but she insisted that she should stay to supervise her armor's completion so it would fit like the proverbial glove," Alistair said with the last part after a blush.

Shianni obviously said more than 'fit like a glove.' Alistair really hoped that Wade was gay. "Anyway, we went to clear out more bandits when we met-up with Sergeant Kylon, the one with the duel blades."

Zevran looked up to see the man continue to berate his guards. He seemed angry when he smacked one of his men when the man yelled back, "I'm going to tell daddy!"

Zevran looked back at Alistair in amusement as Alistair continued his explanation, "Anyway, he revealed he knew I was a Grey Warden as all three of us had are likeness drawn and distributed among the guards with orders to detain us 'for questioning about Ostagar.' He also mention the one doing the question will be Rendon Howe and he plans not to follow said orders since he would more likely be killed following a man he does not like. He also mentioned that if Aveline or me was any indication, that the renderings didn't do any of us justice."

Alistair then cough in embarrassment, "Anyway, apparently he needed help convincing the White Falcons to leave the Pearl. He needed someone that could handle a fight if the mercenaries had become violent. They were especially tempered due to the fact the Falcons lost some men at the Pearl and their killers… um us, were never having caught. He asked us to convince them to leave."

Alistair continued talking as the fighting raged and they continued to kill every mercenary they came upon, "It was a simple matter to convince them to leave and we headed back to Denerim Markets when Kylon came to meet us and congratulate us for a job well done. That was until the leader of the White Falcons showed up and told us he was going to kill us, and the rest sums it up. What has happened to you?"

"Well, we were asked by the Crows to kill the man we were chasing down for kidnapping children," Zevran blurted by mistake. He realized when he felt two glares behind him as he killed another White Falcon. "I shouldn't have said that."

"You took a job from the Crows?" Eleanor asked Zevran as she eyed Zevran with suspicious.

"Actually, this was our forth job," Sten bluntly explained while slicing off the head of a White Falcon archer. Qunari do not know how to lie. Mislead, yes, lie no. "They promised to provide us aid and to leave us alone in the future in exchange for our help."

Eleanor realized what Sten was talking about when she asked, "The mercenaries in the Pearl, the qunari mercenaries and the ambassador in Orzammar. They were the ones that the Crows sent us to kill?" Zevran nodded in response. He did not bother to lie as Eleanor groaned, "My daughter is so going to explain everything that happened."

Zevran shrugged, as it was Aveline's problem and returned his focus to the battle. After ten minutes of fighting, they had killed every White Falcon with the exception of their leader. Cristof had backed in to a corner as he made his last stand. He made a valiant effort as he took several blades and arrows deep into his body, hopping to take at least one of them with him.

However, it was for not as Cristof body as he went flying through the air landing in front of Aveline. Before he could react, she had used Cone of Cold to make him an ice statue. It just before his body shattered into thousands of pieces with a Rock Fist to the face. All that remained was his enchanted armor and axe that the passing crows picked up. With the battle over, Aveline turned to the three Antivan Crows.

The one that picked up the axe bluntly stated, "We're done here. Go back to your contract." The three Crows then disappeared as quickly as possible, as if they were never here.

The others looked at Aveline and she mouthed later to them before they turned their heads towards Sergeant Kylon as he spoke up, "And people actually voluntarily attack you? Are they just stupid? Especially when Aveline the 'White Wolf' is nearby to save the day."

"Hello Kylon, long time-no-see," Aveline waved. "Looks like the quality of your men have gone down since we had met."

"I really hate Redon Howe leaving me with these louts," Kylon snarled to the scared bastard children. "These are the worst bastard children I have ever had. Some of them act like criminals. Some of them are criminals we have to arrest." Kylon sighed as he handed over some gold to Alistair. "Here's the payment I promised. I might have more work, if you're interested. But I'm heading back to the Market District. The back alleys are just too dangerous for me."

Kylon left and Aveline was forced to explain everything about the Crows by explaining it started with Shianni. She also explained why Shianni took the jobs in the first place, and how she agreed with Shianni about taking the jobs. Especially when she explained that she had something planned for the Crows.

Eleanor nodded in understanding, but she still scolded her daughter, "You shouldn't have lied to me or kept it a secret."

"I am sorry, mother but I didn't want you involved and thought you may have disapproved," Aveline's human part explained with a bit of sadness as she looked away.

Eleanor softened a bit before she let out a sigh, "Just don't keep anything from me, okay.

"We will try not to," Aveline nodded to her mother in her cold, fusion tone.

Alistair looked at Wynne to ask, "Are you going to give your disapproval now?"

Wynne shock her head no, "No, I understand that sometimes this job will require blood on our hands, and not having too many enemies is a welcome. Just keep me out of it and you won't get a tongue lashing."

Alistair gave her a thank you before the group headed back to the Market District

Scene V

Once they arrived at the Market District, they met up with Kylon again. He immediately asked for help in convincing another mercenary group known as the Crimson Oars from the Gnawed Noble Tavern to leave. It proved to be easier then the White Falcons as all the Wardens needed to do was point out that the docks had friendlier women and off they went. After the mercenaries had left, Kylon paid them for a job well done and promised to aid the Wardens any way he can.

One the Wardens were done with the sergeant, they headed over to see a delighted Ignacio. "I heard there was quite a scuffle in the alley ways and the captain meet an accident by a mercenary. Well done, Wardens."

"How can this be a well done?" Aveline asked. "Arl Howe surely has…" Aveline stopped as she realized what had happened, "His son was already rescued. You just wanted us to kill Captain Chase for his role in the kidnapping."

"That is correct, Aveline the Black Demon," Ignacio admitted. "You took care of the father's other requirement. The man who kidnapped his son, Captain Chase, is quite dead thanks to you."

"Why didn't you tell us that was what you wanted?" Aveline asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because the Crows only tell you what you need to know, nothing more," Zevran answered for Ignacio.

"Exactly," Ignacio nodded in agreement at Zevran. "Any additional information that you got was really a bonus."

"Then, can you tell us the child's name?" Eleanor asked. "Or who exactly hired you?"

"That I can't say, but in time, I think you'll find out," Ignacio told Eleanor. "Crows are hired for their discretion as well as for their performance."

"So I guess that means we are done, right?" Alistair asked.

Ignacio smiled, as he nodded 'yes,' "I've nothing more for you. I hope you found the contents of the chest satisfying. My superiors want me to extend their thanks. The Crows aren't accepting any new contracts on you. And when this Blight ends, we'd love to visit Antiva to discuss other… opportunities."

"That's fine, but we hope you will be more willing to be straight with us," Aveline stated.

"I did what I had to do, but there's no more need for word games," Ignacio told Aveline.

The group soon got into discussion with Ignacio, who explained a variety of things. For example, the reason he was here because of old grudges resurfacing due to the turmoil around Ferelden. He also explained the reason why a House accepted the job against the Grey Wardens. They did not believe the Wardens could win against the Blight and Loghain, but now they do. However, some will continue to hunt Grey Wardens, as a house never cancels a contract unless their client does, either in life or in death.

His last conversation, ended with why he was with the merchant Cesar. "He supplies the Crows with a variety of rare poisons and the like. For your aid, I will tell Cesar to sell his special stock of wears to you. Some of his supplies might interest you."

"Well, I guess that means we are really done," Aveline stated before a coy smile formed on her face. "Unless… you want to hear a special business proposal that we may have."

"A 'special business proposal' you say?" Ignacio asked. "Well, I am too curious not to ask or hear it out."

Aveline smiled as she pulled out the Grey Warden's Treaty, "The proposal is simple. For a modest fee, you will sign this treaty to aid the Grey Wardens against this and any future Blights."

Aveline held up a pouch that held a 'modest fee.' The 'modest fee' being valuables gems, diamonds and perfect cuts of lyrium. The lyrium alone are worth the weight of diamonds ten times over. Ignacio looked at the amount with stars as Aveline perfected her sales pitch.

"Not only will this more than compensate for the price of your men. The P.R. will help your Antivan Crows' reputation. It will be known that Grey Wardens recognized the skill of the Crows and paid the Crows' help to end the Blight. It should be very beneficial to us all if you work with us to end the Blight."

"Cleaver," Zevran commented from the background. "Why not have the best assassins in the world work for you as opposed to against you."

Ignacio smiled as he thought it over before looking up to Aveline, "Well, it's a good thing I can speak for the Crows. Why don't we work out the finer details before we sign anything?"

Scene VI

It was late in the evening when Aveline finished negotiating with Ignacio before he signed the treaty for the Crows. With the contract accepted, the Crows will be sending assassins to aid the Wardens. After the day's end, Alistair fell back into his seat to grumbled, "What a day."

"A good day my friend, as we got not only aid, but rare poisons and Grandmaster ruins for our smelly friend's axe from Cesar," Zevran explained as Oghren lifted his mug in acknowledgment.

"Oh yes," Alistair state sarcastically. "We collected the aid of assassins that tried to kill us. Not to mention we had to fight a large number of mercenaries while going on a shopping trip. _This was a brilliant day all around._" Alistair groaned, "I wish Shianni was here. At least her smile can brighten a day of evil mercenaries, Crows, and dread shopping."

"Well, your wish is granted," a soft voice spoke behind Alistair.

Alistair turned around and froze to see it was Shianni in her new armor. The armor that was light, tight, black armor, mixed with red marks that look like dragon flames. On her perky breast, kneepads, shoulder pads, and leg pads were brown swirls of snakeskin that gave it an appeasing, mystic feel that worked well with the elves' naturally mystic look. Alistair was slacked jawed as Shianni walked up with a smile and a sway.

All the females chuckled at Alistair's look. It even made Morrigan and Wynne stated at the same time, "Looks like Alistair's day is about to get much brighter."

Eleanor chuckled as the mages stared at each other in horror before she turned to sigh at Alistair and Shianni, "Ah, true love."

Shianni came up with a blush as Alistair blurted out, "You look great."

"Good, for it really cost us some money and Herren's good will. He has banned us for life from the shop for losing him so many customers for Wade. The same man who is still working on the drake scales undershirt. They'll be done by tomorrow, assuming Herren doesn't destroy them in anger," Shianni then smiled as she bent down to whispered, "But it was worth being banded from every merchant to have you look at me like that."

Alistair smiled as he silently took her hand and dragged Shianni to another room. They were going to have fun tonight. Leliana leaned closer to Aveline to whispered, "Love is such a wonderful thing."

"Yes it is," Aveline stated as she returned the hug, just as she looked out a window to the stars. As she leaned into Leliana, she could have sworn that she heard the howl of a wolf from outside. She assumed she imagine it as she returned to make Leliana smile.

Scene VII

Deep within the dense forest, under a full moon stood four elves in elven armor that had a greenish silver color. Their armor and horn helmet shined in the moonlight as they walked quietly with their bows drawn. There were four Dalish Hunters quietly stalking in the dark.

As they moved without a sound one whispered to their leader, "I don't like this. We should head back until there is some light."

"Don't be a coward," the leader whispered back to his men. "Keeper Zathrian told us we need to find the heart, or we will lose our hunters to those monsters."

"But we can't see and those things can see better in the-" the hunter spoke back but never finished.

Several growls were heard from all around the woods. Soon after the growls, a dozen huge figures came out and struck the hunters. In less than twenty seconds, three of the four Dalish Hunters were taken down by tall creatures that looked like wolves. Wolves that had stood upright, straight on their heels with their chests and thighs bear of any fur. They were werewolves, and they were tearing the three hunters to pieces as one managed to escape.

The hunter began to run towards the Dalish camp as he fast as he could. He did not make it as a brown werewolf, with two scars over his left eye struck the man from behind with his claws. The werewolf seemed to smile as he allowed the Dalish hunter to crawl slowly under his feet.

It growled at the man as he snarled out, "Your kind will pay. Pay for what you have done to us and suffer the same curse we have suffered."

The werewolves hollowed in unison. As their voice carried through the forest, a hundred more joined in celebration of another successful battle with the Dalish Elves. Bloodlust permeated the air but the horde was unsure if it is justified or not.

**Thanks for reading and please review and send your opinion on my story or face the consequences.**

**Omake**

First Times

"So Wardens, when was your first time?" Oghren asked. He had just told a drunken exploit that had ended-up with him in a room filled with women and lost his virginity.

The ones around the fire were shocked by such a simple question. Wynne, Sten and Shayle quickly left so they would not be involved. With those remaining, Morrigan was the first to speak. "Why should I tell you disgusting creature?"

"Come on girl. I mean it's not like elf girl and pike boy's first time was with each other," Oghren pointed to a blushing Alistair and Shianni. The duo tried to deny it but their blushing red faces proved Oghren's point.

Meanwhile, Morrigan thought it over as she stated, "I see your point." As a smile passed over her face, she told her tale, "My first time was when my mother directed me to seduce some traveler from the upper land. 'Tis simple thing to convince him to sleep with me, and it was my first real life experience in how to wrap a man around my little finger."

Many looked at Morrigan in disgust before a devious Alistair asked innocently, "So your first time was under your mother direction?"

The others began to laugh as Morrigan paled in the revelation while Zevran started his tale. His first time was a whore in the same house he raised in. He never answered if it was before or after he became a Crow. Eleanor also smiled as she remembered her first time was with a fellow nobleman while she was a maiden. For Leliana her first love was a fellow servant boy before she became Marjolaine's apprentice. The boy died very young to some disease. She was there when he died in his bed.

Now it was Aveline's turn as everyone stared at her. Aveline told her story, "Not including the time with the Templars. Our first time was with a farmer. He was a kind boy that we spent the night with before we moved on. Two years later, we met him again and he had become a famous warrior by the name Ser Garlen, the new Black Fox. We had so such fun meeting again that we wore ourselves out over the next few days. Afterwards, we killed some famed bandits in some small town somewhere in the world, had some more fun before we went our separate ways. He was truly gifted in bed."

The group watched in amazement as Aveline gave a small smile when she stated, "And his first claim to fame was that he could tame a demon."

**Note: Ser Garlen's sword was lost for lying to an elf name Pick. I always wondered about the man, especially with the words spoken about him: "Somewhere on the field, there is a bewildered knight fighting with his dinner fork. Pity him."**

**Author Note**

**1) Completing this chapter like a regular chapter was slow and hard to write as it was in between for arcs. I hope you like it.**

**2) In my mind, Dwarves who make armor do not have expertise in armor made of animal skin, just materials they can get from rocks. That's why only Wade can make the best armor using all three of the materials.**

**3) It is confirmed that Herren and Wade are lovers. It makes sense why the two would work together in spite of their arguing.**

**4) I added the resistance to make sense by how both animals attack. The basilisk attacks on water and earth with poison, while the dragon attacks by air, used lightening, and fire in its attacks (seen in cannon). Plus the added enhancements make the armor very worthwhile to someone like Shianni.**

**5) I added Sergeant Kylon now to have an excuse for everyone meet and for the fact, that no one but Shianni would wait for her armor to be completed.**

**6) Shianni's armor is all-original, wish it wasn't, don't you. Note, the heavier the armor, the less resistance and regeneration bonus there is for the increased armor protection.**

**7) Next comes to the Nature of the Beast along with the next OC, Reina. Please review or vote to confirm that she will be a she or he.**

Spoiler: The Crows won't be the only one guild recruited by the Grey Wardens.

**A) Looks like Reina will be female.**

**What gender do you think Reina should be for Dragon Age Abomination Origins? Warning, this person will probably be Zevran's love interest. Still early since many haven't voted. So please do so soon if you want another girl part of the team or a guy. Please vote or review.**

**1) Female: 8 (88%)**

**2) Male: 1 (11%)**

**Unique Voters: 9**

**Character Stats**

Name: Master Ignacio (General)

Race: Human

Type: Rogue

Attributes: Strength 1, Dexterity 3, Willpower 2, Magic 1, Cunning 3, & Constitution 2

Specialization Schools: Assassin, Sabotage & Subterfuge

Skills: Herbalism, Pick Pocking, Poison Making, & Survival

Talents: Rouge: Master, Dual Weapon: Master, & Knives: Standard

Army: 80 Antivan Crows

Note: Have Change some of the army sizes in previous chapters, needed them a bit larger.


	31. Chapter 31: The Dalish Elves

Dragon Age Abomination's Origins

Chapter 31: The Dalish Elves

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon age or most of the spells. Now review or I slam you in the wall with the Slam spell.**

**Beta Reader: Albert**

**Last Update: 9/17/2014**

Scene I

In an ancient forest known as the Brecilian Forest, the three Wardens, Aveline, Shianni and Alistair, traveled by wagons or on horses deep into the woodlands with their companions. As they journeyed, Aveline's mother, Eleanor, called out from one of the wagons to her daughter, Aveline, "Hey Aveline, didn't you worked with the Dalish Elves before."

"Yes," Aveline nodded to Eleanor while she rode atop her faithful steed, Nightmare.

"I visit them too and they were cold to me. Are they always this cold to outsiders, even to fellow elves?" Shianni asked in another wagon.

"Some of them are cold due to lack of interaction," Aveline stated like an afterthought. "There self isolation have not done them the wonders they hopped."

Shianni looked thoughtful, "I did not know that, but I find myself with little knowledge on these people outside legends and rumors. Do you guys know any actual facts about the Dalish?" Shianni asked the group.

"I know about the Dalish as my mother was Dalish," Zevran commented while he rode the same wagon as Eleanor. "They are a proud people, those who refuse to bow to defeat."

"That is true," Aveline stated. "They are a proud people, maybe too proud. We don't have a very good opinion of the Dalish."

"I had heard this before from Shianni," Morrigan stated with a raised eyebrow. "I wonder why you don't care much for them."

Aveline sighed in annoyance, "We have never met a people who seem so stuck in the past then the Dalish. They spend far too much time thinking on how things used to be, instead of how things can be. They could have left Thedas for new land, or gain land through aid or force yet most of them chose to wonder. While there are a few Dalish we do respect, we think as a whole, they harbor too much anger about ancient glory they had lost. We believe that a people should look to the past to learn from past mistakes, not look to the past and try to recreate it."

"Oh, I see. You must not like the Orlesians then, as they always are glorifying their defeats," Alistair joked.

Aveline nodded as Leliana, who rode in the same wagon as Eleanor, shook her head in sadness at the Orlesian joke, and how true it was as they continued to joke about. Even she took shots, due to feeling more like Ferelden then a Orlesian as they moved deeper into the forest. That was until they heard a distinct crack of a branch being broken by someone's foot. That alerted the group as they jumped off the horses and wagons while Bodahn and Sandal remained hidden within one of the wagons.

Outside the wagons, the travelers prepared for a possible conflict as several elves in greenish silver eleven armor appeared out of the woods. The elves had their bows drawn as they came out to face the Wardens. Walking towards the group were three elves that were different from the archers. The three had their bows on their backs but two of them were still armed with wooden shields and their unique swords, the dar'misaans out. Unique blades that are bluish in color with a curved handle and a small pointed blade inside the curve handle, hard to believe they are made out of wood as though as steel.

In the center, the one unarmed was a blond, female elf, with a finely crafted bow and two dar'misus, dagger forms of a dar'misaan. As they approached, it became obvious the woman was Dalish, as her face was covered in tattoos drawn from nature and magical ruins. Her tattoos resembled grape vines as they curled around her face to form several circles that highlighted her eyes. They were cold, grayish eyes that demanded respect while she commanded her men to wait as she approached the Wardens with caution.

"Stop right there, outsiders," the woman commanded. "The Dalish have camped in this spot. I suggest you go elsewhere, and quickly."

"Which is fortunate as we were looking for the Dalish," Aveline stated.

"I find that hard to…" the woman stopped when she got a closer look at the young redhead woman. She looked into the powerful green eyes with red slitted pupils. "Aveline?"

"Hello Mithra. We didn't expect such a welcome, could you please call them off," Aveline stated as she looked at the other hunters.

"Weapons down men," Mithra ordered her fellow Dalish Elves. "We don't harm friends of the Dalish."

The other Dalish Hunters quickly put their bows down before they disappeared into the forest. As the elves dispersed, Mithra turned to Aveline to ask, "Why are you here Aveline? And who are your companions? You usually travel alone."

"We are here to request aid against the Blight," Aveline held up the Grey Warden treaty, a treaty relatively untouched except for the addition of the Crows to the signatories.

Mithra looked at the treaties to snort, "You're a Grey Warden now?"

"Us, along with Shianni and Alistair," Aveline pointed out.

One of Mithra guards looked at Shianni and muttered out, "Flat ear."

He was then smacked in the head by the other guard for being disrespectful as Mithra turned to the Wardens and their companions to state, "Very well. I will take you to camp but I suggest you keep your hands to yourself. We have enough trouble as it is."

"What's wrong?" Shianni asked.

"Not here, it will be explained at camp," Mithra explained. "Follow me."

Scene II

The Dalish Camp stood in on clearing on top of a hill over-looking a lake. On top of the hill were several aravles (landships) perched on the ground. Landships were covered wagons with large triangular sails atop them and rudder-like devices on the back. They were pulled by the halla. The halla were white antelopes with long horns entwined like roots from the back of their heads and were found at the bottom of the hill in an animal pin. Bodahn and Sandal took a sign to take the horses and wagons while the others went to meet the Keeper, passing statues of the Dalish old gods that were recently cleaned up by the Dalish. The white marble shined brilliantly after scrapping off the moss except for a few spots on the base.

Standing by a well-decorated aravle were three elves. One was a brown-haired woman in green Tevinter-style vest robes that matched her green eyes. That worked well with the battle clothing with black fur on the shoulders, cloth pulled tightly around the body and shorts underneath with a flap over them. Like other Tevinter-style robes, her arms and legs are also are also covered with green stockings and black armbands that fidgeted as the woman silently observed an argument between her mentor and another mage.

The one speaking now was a very tall, feminine elf, with a raven feather tattoo curled on the right side of her neck and collarbone. The elf wore white Tevinter-style lion robes with runes stitched to the surface that gave her extra protection against wind and long-range attacks while increasing her magic and willpower stats. An elf that ranted in a voice that sounded like a mixture of dwarven, elven, and various human accents as a white, mountain lion that seemed to manipulate wind as it moved stood by her side, ready to protect its mistress.

"You know more about these attacks then you're letting on. I want answers Zathrian, and I want it before this clan is attacked again," the woman snarled in her mixed accent.

Zathrian was a bold elf that kept back much anger under his calm, brown eyes. His emotions were masked behind an interesting tattoo that included lines from his mouth to checks and a beautiful design on his forehead. The design did not even flinch from the onslaught of a woman accusing him of endangering the clan, a serious crime. Zathrian did not fear the woman, as his green robes seemed to swirl magically in a calming motion around his fellow mage.

"Reina, you know as a Keeper that I would never endanger the clan. You may be spending too much time as a Wandering Keeper to not realize that," the man spoke in a smoothed voice that sounded logical.

Reina narrowed her eyes as she growled, "I saw how you acted during the attack, Zathrian. You're so angry that it's blinding you from telling the clan everything. You know why they are attacking your clan, but you won't say anything. I want to know why!"

"Enough!" Zathrian snapped as Mithra lead the Warden's group to them. "We will discuss this later. We seem to have guests."

"Yes, we will," Reina had stated before she walked away with her lion.

As the Warden's group approached, Ranger began to growl at Zathrian until Shianni put her hand on his head to calm him down. As they drew closer, Zathrian began to address Mithra. "Who are these strangers, Mithra? I have precious little patience and even less time to spend on outsiders today."

"These are apparently Grey Wardens and one of them is Aveline the White Wolf," Mithra explained. "I thought it best to leave the decision up to you."

Zathrian looked over them with a calculating look before he formed a small smile. He then turned his attention to Mithra, "That was wise of you. Ma serannas, Mithra, you may return to your post."

"Ma nuvenin, Keeper," Mithra bowed before returning to her post.

"Now then, allow me to introduce myself," Zathrian spoke politely to the group. "I am Zathrian, the keeper of this clan: its guide and preserver of our ancient lore."

The group introduced themselves in a manner appropriate for a leader, something outsiders always seemed to forget. Zathrian was surprise that even Wynne, Morrigan, Eleanor, and Alistair introduce themselves politely. After the pleasantries was over, Zathrian then went to ask his own hypothetical questions.

"What might be your mission here? Have you come to spread news of the Blight?"

Zathrian stopped when he saw the shocked look of surprise on the faces of everyone except Aveline and Morrigan. After taking in their responses in, he began to explain himself, "I have already sensed the corruption spreading in the south. The existence of the Blight is not news to me. I would have taken the clan north by now, had we the ability to move. Sadly, as you can see, we do not have the means."

"So their first reaction to trouble would be to flee from it? Curious," Sten commented.

Zathrian ignored Sten's comment as he continued, "I imagine you are here regarding the treaty we signed centuries ago. Unfortunately, we may not be able to live up to the promise we made long ago. This will require some… explanation. Please follow me."

Zathrian led the group to another part of camp where patients in cots lay strapped down by ropes and gagged to muffle their screams as doctors worked with magic to ease the pain… with little success. Zathrian began to explain that they had set-up camp here a month ago when werewolves had ambushed them. They eventually were able to drive them off but not before a dozen were killed and many more were cursed. Zathrian's showed deep hatred to the creatures as he described werewolves as 'rabid beasts' and 'savages' with nothing but dumb animal instincts. Despite the fact, the werewolves were smart enough to ambush the Dalish Elves.

He then explained how it is a spirit that possessed a wolf. That wolf would then infect people to create werewolves that can spread the curse. Aveline raised an eyebrow at Zathrian did not seem concerned about who initiated the curse as a werewolf curse can only be created. It may have been created centuries earlier since disease can remain isolated until its release. However, knowledge of who and why could help fight it. She was becoming just as suspicious as the Wondering Keeper Reina was. Something was amiss.

Zathrian explained that unless the curse was lifted, all his men would have to be killed. Luckily, he believed he knew a way to break the curse with the heart of the wolf that pass the curse, namely Witherfang. It was no guarantee that the cure would work, but it may be the only way to save half of his clan. He naturally wanted them to find Witherfang, as his own hunters disappeared in the forest looking for it and can't risk losing any more hunters.

"Have you considered seeking outside help?" Alistair asked Zathrian, curious why he would not request aid.

"From whom?" Zathrian asked sarcastically. "The children of the stone (dwarves)? The shemlen (quick children: humans)? Do you truly think they have time to spare for us?"

Aveline looked over the group before turning to Zathrian, "We will help save your clan Zathrian."

"Thank you," Zathrian smiled at the group before giving out a word of warning. "I must warn you that more than werewolves lurk in the Brecilian Forest. It has a history full of carnage and murder. Where there is so much death the Veil separating the spirit realm from our own becomes thin, allowing spirits to possess things living or dead. I also advise you watch for the white wolves. They are the eyes and ears of the werewolves.

"Now I have duties to attend to. If you have any questions, I suggest that you should take your inquires to my apprentice Lanaya, and storyteller Sarel. Also, Master Varathorn has some equipment to sell or trade if you're interested," Zathrian stated as he pointed out at those individuals for the group. "Now, unless there is anything else?"

"No, we will talk to the people you pointed out. Thank you for pointing the way," Aveline bowed.

Zathrian returned the bow before getting back to work before saying, "Creators speed your steps."

Scene III

After they watched Zathrian walk away to help the wounded, Shianni immediately approached was the woman in the green Tevinter-style robes that Zathrian indicated to be Lanaya, his apprentice. Lanaya was an elf that had lived with humans, just as Shianni had. Although she had not grown up in the city, she could not imagine cities the size of Denerim. She also had a healthy respect, fear, and understanding of humans, instead of the hatred shown by her clansmen. She even quoted from a poet about humans, "Like dragons they fly, glory upon winds. Like dragons they savage, fearsome pretty things."

When asked by an interested Shianni about her past, Lanaya revealed that her history was a sad one. Her parents were servants to a human until bandits killed them. The bandits took her in as a servant/slave as she was a pretty elf with magic. It was a hard time for her, but she came to terms with her anger and put it in prospective. She was later saved by Zathrian after he killed the bandits for killing one of his hunters. Zathrian took Lanaya in the clan and began training her.

Lanaya trained hard to become Zathrian's first, his next in line/apprentice. It was a difficult for her to reach, as she was not born in the clan or an elf whose 'purist blood' reached back to the families that ruled the Dales, their second home before Arlathan. However, her work paid off, as she became Zathrian's first, the highlight of her life. After relating her personal history, she described the ancient lore of the Dalish, the lore they were to protect as they wondered the lands. Mostly on how Arlathan was the pinnacle of their empire before it was destroyed by the Tevinter Emporium. How they later became slaves and if legend was true, lost their immortality.

Aveline corrected the girl on that respect, "They were not born immortal. Some were made immortal by very powerful magic. However, most lived a thousand years before the Tevinter Imperium had spread common human diseases that were lethal to the elves. After invading Arlathan, the Magisters used blood magic to decrease the elves' lifespan. They also strengthened the elves immunity to human diseases and increased their birthrates to have more slaves."

Lanaya nodded in understanding and accepted Aveline's comments. Normally, she did not take a humans' word on the Dalish history, but Aveline was the exception. Aveline's demonic part was old enough to know things about her people's history and she had never lied before. "That makes sense and it would explain why Zathrian have been our Keeper for centuries. He is the first to have the Tevinter's' blood magic wear off."

"Zathrian has been Keeper for centuries?" Shianni asked.

"Yes he has and is a good man who has lost much," Lanaya slipped before she continued. "The Dalish are everything to him, and he would do anything to protect them."

"What do you mean by lost?" Leliana asked in a persuasive voice.

"He…" Lanaya stammered, "He lost his family. A very long time ago. I don't know the story, but I understand the circumstances were horrific."

Aveline nodded her head in curiosity, her mind was spitting out multiple answers but none of them conclusive on why the werewolves had attacked the Dalish. She needed more information before she makes a conclusion. "Thank you for the information, we'll be going now."

"As you wish. Dareth shiral," Lanaya bowed as the group continued to camp.

The group then moved on to the center of camp, neared a campfire, where the storyteller was relating how the Dalish came to be after the elves freed themselves from Tevinter. As he told the tale to the children, he noticed several shadows behind him. He turned his head and moved his long brown hair to get a good look at the group, their presence made him scold.

"So you're the Grey Wardens that have come to rescue us, but of course! Why did we try to solve our own problems?" the man snarled. "Especially when 'Aveline the Wise' or how I call her, 'the Dissever' comes to the rescue as well."

"That's new," Leliana commented as she sat down.

"I see you don't like us telling the truth," Aveline told the man.

"The truth?" Shianni asked with curiosity.

"During one of our visit to the Dalish, we corrected a storyteller about his tales on how their second home, the Dales had fallen," Aveline explained. "He had gotten most of it right about how the humans couldn't leave the elves alone and the aftermath of the war. However, he was wrong when he said 'It was the humans that attacked first.' The truth was more complicated. A few elves and humans had worked together to start the war, out of anger, greed and religion. Both conspirators sparked the conflict using their fellow conspirators' information to strike the other first were they were weakest. Proof being in several old ruins and caches we pointed out."

"And the Keepers believed you," the man snarled.

"You obviously failed to learn that it was anger that destroyed the Dales," Aveline sighed. "Though we can't blame you, considering how much you lost as a people. However, you shouldn't bite the hand that tries to help you."

"Nothing will help us now," the man snapped back at Aveline. "We sent a group of our hunters into the forest to do as you intend, and they have not returned. You are just going to cause trouble, as do all meddling outsiders."

"You are being most unkind Sarel," a female hunter told Sarel. "This woman helped us many of time and earned the respect of Keepers from several clans, including Zathrian. Would you refuse our hunters help simply because of the hand that offered it, even if it ruffles a few feathers?"

Sarel looked at his fellow Dalish before staring down to sigh, "You shame me, Lethallan. I have allowed my bitterness to cloud my better judgment." Sarel then looked at the group, "Forgive me, Grey Wardens. It is most difficult to accept some truths and the lessons these shemlen have taught us."

"It is even more difficult when you live amongst them," Zevran commented.

"I second that," Shianni stated before looking at Alistair. "Though a few find a way to move pass such bitterness."

"Perhaps I can make amends, just wait a moment as I finish my tale to the children and I will help you," Sarel explained.

"Thank you," Aveline stated before sitting down.

Sarel returned to telling how the Dales failed when the humans began to invade their new homeland. How they were forced to flee or submit to the humans. Sten had thought the elves should have fought or joined the qunari, as they would at least improve them. Sarel explained that many had fought and died for the Dales. He later told them how those that fled used the ink to emblazon the symbols of their gods, the Creators, upon their flesh to prove their lore was alive as they preserved it.

A child added, "So we can bring the old ways back to our people because they have forgotten it all."

Sarel smiled as he stated, "For we are the Dalish: the Keepers of Lost Lore…"

"The Walkers of the Lonely Path…" a female hunter added.

Followed by a male hunter, "We are the Elvhenan, and never again shall we submit."

"And that is the tale of the Dales," Sarel added with a smile. "Thank you for allowing me to finish."

"It was our pleasure," Leliana smiled, as the bard in her always loved to hear an old tale.

"Now then, could you tell us more about the werewolves?" Aveline asked.

Sarel compiled as he told the group about the werewolves and the Brecilian forest. Unfortunately, it was not much more than what they already knew or what Zathrian told them. What they did find out was that their own clan suspected Zathrian was letting his anger rule him. As they talked about the forest, Aveline remember about Wynne's regret that she faced in the Gauntlet while looking for Holly Ashes of Andraste. More to the point, about a boy Wynne thought she let down.

After Sarel was done telling them about werewolves and the Brecilian Forest, Aveline changed subject to ask Sarel a personal question, "Can we ask you if you have heard or seen an elf name Aneirin?"

Wynne looked at Aveline to state, "I… I appreciate you trying to find him but what are the chances-"

Wynne never finish as Sarel asked, "Aneirin the healer?"

"You… know Aneirin?" a hunter asked.

"He… he really is alive?" Wynne asked herself.

"Ah, it makes sense!" Sarel exclaimed. "Aneirin said that he was from the human cities. You are old friends then?"

"If it is the same Aneirin, then yes, Wynne knows him," Aveline explained.

"If you seek Aneirin, you must venture into the forest," Sarel explained. "He prefers to be amidst the trees and the animals."

"Thank you all so much," Wynne said as she gave a tearful thank you.

"We must be going, a cure is not going to appear out of the sky," Shianni commented.

"Dareth shiral," Sarel waved goodbye at the group ready the leave only to for a familiar woman stopped them in their tracks.

"Wardens right?"

The group turned as Aveline greeted back, "Yes we are, and you must be Reina."

"Nice to see you pay attention," Reina replied with a smile. "People often just ignore things they don't deem important." Reina then drop the smile as she stated, "I heard you plan to go into the Brecilian forest. I want to go with you."

"You want to help us?" Eleanor asked. "Why?"

"Zathrian is hiding things, things he didn't tell his own clan or you for that matter. One I know is where the werewolves are camped," Reina explained.

"Where is the enemy camp?" Sten asked bluntly.

"In old eleven ruins deep within the center of the forest," Reina answered Sten. "It was a trading slash outpost for the elves before the Tevinter Imperium conquered it. The Tevinter Imperium held it for a time before their empire began to collapse upon itself. Now the werewolves camp there, using it old defenses, chimeras, and possessed corpses to keep people out."

"Chimeras? Here?" Wynne asked in shock.

"Well the Tevinter Imperium doesn't always destroy what they can or try to use," Reina explained. "While the art of creating chimeras and making wood as strong as steel with ironbark is lost, they still allowed a few things to exist. Things like Kissara here. I found her in Rivain. Sadly she is the last of her kind."

The Warden group looked down at the mountain lion with curiosity before changing subjects. Zevran asked, "And how do you know all this my sexy Dalish Elf?"

Reina began to smirk at Zevran, "Oh, aren't you a charmer." Zevran beamed before Reina answered Zevran's question. "To answer your question, I am a Wandering Dalish Keeper. I wander around Thedas, looking for elven artifacts without the worry of putting a clan at risk. I know many secrets, almost as many as Zathrian himself had gained and I share them with my fellow Keepers whenever I can."

Zevran nodded in awe as Morrigan asked, "How will you be able to help us?"

"Well, I can help you pass the defenses in the Ruin Temple, as well as the defenses and spirits in the forest," Reina explained. "For example, there are graves that hold a revenant that attacks anyone who approaches. I know how to make them inert as I retrieved some valuables from them awhile back. I am also a very powerful mage with a strong companion. So I can add some mussel to this quest. So what do you say?"

Aveline thought it over before holding out her hand to shake, "Welcome to the group."

Reina shook Aveline's hand in return, "Thank you. You won't regret it. So when do we leave?" Reina asked as she let go of Aveline's hand.

"Now would be preferable, but first we need to split up," Aveline stated before turning towards the group. "Alistair, Shianni, Morrigan, Oghren, Shayle, and Ranger, why don't you guys stay behind here and try to improve our relationship between us and the Dalish," Aveline stated as everyone looked at her as if she was crazy.

That was until Aveline added, "It would be valuable to get the Dalish used to the various races fighting, and their various demeanors. The Dalish are even more isolated then the dwarves that lived underground. Not to mention that while the treaty forced them to work with us, it does not mean they will fight well unless they know they can trust us."

Reina raised an eyebrow at the quote 'various races.' Oghren burped while he slugged some alcohol, Shayle looked at every bird he could see with pure anger, Morrigan acted superior, and the couple was self-absorbed and lovey-dovey.

"I can see what you mean." Reina had commented before whispering to Zevran, "Are these people normally this crazy?"

"Not as much as the companions you are running with," Zevran added with a smile.

Reina blinked before turning back to the Wardens, "Okay… well if you trying to improve relationship with the Dalish. Just being with me will help as I am a respected Keeper who also helped Elora, Keeper of the Halla, calm down a halla to save the whole heard. However, if you want to do more, I suggest the others make a few runs in the forest. The village smith, Master Varathorn, is looking for more ironbark, which is vital to the Clan's weapons and armor. If you are desperate to improve your image, then you can help a young apprentice Cammen woo a Dalish woman name Gheyna. Though you will get mixed messages depending on who you talk with but overall, the clan will be grateful for help with some of these problems in these troubling times."

Shianni thought it over before a smile formed, "I think we should help true love before going into the forest for this ironbark."

"Do we have to?" Alistair asked as Shianni's group groaned.

"Come on Alistair." Shianni dragged Alistair away as the others stayed behind and watched with amusement.

"Well that settles that," Aveline commented before turning towards Reina. "Should we ride to the ruins?"

"Wouldn't recommend it without an accurate map," Reina stated. "One wrong step could be your last. There are too many spirits in that dense forest makes it too dangerous to ride."

"Well then, into forest of death we go," Aveline had ordered as she led Leliana, Eleanor, Wynne, Sten, Zevran and Reina into the forest. Reina smiled as she activated her spells that seemed to make appear to be a spirt of the forest, with the earth, planet and spirit magic. She was going to show them she was worth the trip.

Scene IV

In the dense foliage, the Wardens were moving slowly and with caution. They also stopped a few times to allow Aveline to draw an accurate map for them to travel in and out of the forest in the future. As they walked, the group began to ask Reina questions about her travels while they told her a few of their tails. She talked about her adventures to find lost relics and even found a few famous ones. Some of the stories sounded farfetched, but she actually had some kind of proof to show they actually happen. On one such adventure, she was searching through some temple ruins protected by chimera lions. Giant spiders had taken over and wiped out the lions. She eliminated the spiders and discovered Kissara as a cub and kept her ever since.

After hearing the tale about Kissara, they turned towards Zevran to ask about his mother being Dalish. Something he had mentioned before reaching the Dalish camp. Reina was very interested as Zevran introduce himself as an Antivan instead of a Dalish and for a very good reason. He explained how his mother fell in love with a woodcutter from Antiva and left her clan for a new life. The woodcutter died from a disease and his mother had to take-up prostitution to survive and pay off the man's debt. She died at childbirth, his 'first victim' Zevran stated as he looked down. This led him to be raised by the other women in the house where his mother worked. They did not treat him well with routine beatings and little food. He was eventually sold to the Crows and the rest was history. However, he did keep something to remember his mother by, a pair of gloves.

"Through all the years of my Crow training, the one thing of my mother's that I possessed was a pair of gloves. They were Dalish make, I knew that much, and they were beautiful," Zevran explained with a smile. "I had to keep them hidden, of course, as we were not allowed such things. Eventually they were discovered, and I never saw them again."

Reina looked down at such a sad tale as she was begging to develop a soft spot for an elf that had listen to her. An elf that made her laughed while he flattered her. She was a bit depressed until an idea popped in her head as rumbled through her pack. She pulled out leather gloves that she had kept in her pack. They were gloves with a gem on the wrist and an embroidered design in gold and green.

They were Dalish gloves that Reina handed to Zevran, "Here Zevran, I know they are not the same, but these are Dalish gloves just like your mother's. I hope you like."

Zevran eyes widen as he took the gloves and smiled, "I… Maker's breath, you're right. It is like my mother's." Zevran then held them up to examine them, "The leather was less thick, and it had more embroidery… but these are very close and quite handsome."

Reina said, "You're welcome," as Zevran put the gloves up in pack, to prevent them from being destroyed.

"I appreciate the fact you gave these to me. No one had simply given me a gift before… just to make me happy. I shall treasure them, thank you," Zevran stated, making Reina smile.

As Reina smiled until the entire group realized it is too quiet. Not even animals were not making a sound. "This is too quiet, we must prepare for danger," Sten stated as pulled out his sword.

As soon as Sten spoke, several beasts came jumped out of the foliages to attack. A few were wolves, white ones that Zathrian had warned them about, the scouts of the werewolves. Most were tall creatures that resembled wolves, with hands that had sharp claws, and had little hair along their chest, arms, and thighs. They were werewolves and they were racing towards the group on all fours. The group wasted no time to respond to such an attack from theses beasts.

Eleanor and Leliana reacted first by firing arrows at the leaders pack and began taking them down as they approached. Aveline joined in and brought them down with long spells range. Meanwhile, Sten and Zevran moved up to attack at close range, while Reina and Wynne backed then up. Wynne used an occasional offensive spell in conjunction with an enhancement and glyphs spells on the group while she kept them full healed. Reina used hexes, glyphs, and debilitations spells to tip the favor deeper into the close rang combatant's side.

As the fighting continued, three black werewolves appeared out of the shadows to strike from behind, flanking the Wardens. Reina turned around to use Toxic Bomb on the three werewolves. The poison did its job as Reina followed up with Toxic Breath. The combined toxic spells created a deadly reaction that made two of the werewolves' hacked-up blood and convulsed before they fell to the ground dead. The third avoided the Toxic Bomb and ran headlong towards her.

As the werewolf came within a breath of sinking its fangs into Reina' neck, Kissara appeared in front of her master and struck the werewolf in midair. Kissara slashed the creature down with her claws before Reina hit it with a Typhoon Wind to send the beast flying off its feet. Once on the ground, Kissara jumped onto the werewolf and bit down on the werewolf's neck. The pressure of the lion's mouth and wind crushed the windpipe and broke its neck within seconds.

Reina petted Kissara as she got off the werewolf. "Good girl."

Reina returned her attention to the battlefield to see Aveline's Grease Spell and a Fireball set the field ablaze along with several werewolves. Reina added a Toxic Bomb to create an explosion that decimated the werewolves' numbers. A few outside the explosion saw they were in danger of being completely wiped out and backed up.

It was then one of the werewolves did something unexpected. It yelled out, "Retreat!"

Most of the surviving werewolves began to run away as a few rabid werewolves continued their attack. Aveline responded with Stinging Swarm and Leach Swarm to take the last of them down as Sten and Zevran held the rabid werewolves back from delivering their venomous bite. After the last of the werewolves that tried to hold them back had fallen, Aveline could now contain her shock.

"They can talk? We didn't realize they could talk."

"Zathrian told us less than I thought he did," Reina nodded in agreement.

"Well, it is amazing they can talk, it more amazing were letting them get way," Zevran stated sarcastically. "I think we need to give chase, or just stand around to kissing me. Whichever comes first."

Aveline stared into the forest and nodded at Zevran's point, "Come on, let's give chase."

The group chased the werewolves through the forest and down a hill until they passed an open cave clearing and heard a growled. A grizzly bear waited for them and was ready to pounce as it gave a terrible roar. Until to stay still when Reina used her magic to calm the bear as soothing floors appeared around it. The others watched quietly as the bear walked away and Reina turned towards them.

"What was that?" Eleanor asked.

"I'm a Keeper, I can talk to nature," Reina explained. "It's just that simple."

Zevran smirked as he asked, "So you can tame beasts, eh? Can you tame anything else my beautiful Dalish?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," Reina shot back a purr to Zevran before she turned to Aveline. "We best be on our guard. Something compelled the bear to attack. Powerful beings control this forest."

Aveline nodded motioning the group on until they reached a waterfall tumbling into a river. In the water was a small island connected by three bridges, one on each side. As they crossed the bridge, they noticed that up ahead were three werewolves running towards them. Leading the small pack was a large, brown werewolf that was distinctly bigger than the other two and had two wide scars over its left eye. As the Wardens approached, they notice many more werewolves appeared from above, waiting to attack, but was held back by the orders of their leader, the brown werewolf.

As they came onto the island, the werewolf leader spoke to them, "Hrrr. The watch-wolves have spoken truly, my brothers and sisters." The werewolves around him growled in response before their leader continued to speak, "We have humans, elves, and a qunari, of all things, to repay us for our attack on the Dalish, to put us in our place. What bitter irony."

"Who are you?" Aveline asked the beast.

"You speak to Swiftrunner," the werewolf introduced himself. "I lead my cursed brothers and sisters." Swiftrunner then growled before it barked out, "Turn back now, go back to the Dalish, and tell them that you have failed. Hrrr. Tell them we gladly watch them suffer the same curse we have suffered for far too long. We will watch them pay!"

"Can't we just negotiate?" Reina asked while holding her staff tightly.

"Was it not Zathrian who sent you?" Swiftrunner asked with a growl. "He wishes only our destruction, never to talk!"

"Is there no way this can be solved peacefully?" Wynne asked.

"The time for peace is long past," Swiftrunner stated. "There will be no peace between Zathrian and we who are cursed."

"Is Zathrian responsible and how are you able to talk?" Reina asked Swiftrunner.

Swiftrunner snarled in response, "You know nothing, do you? None of you do, not even the Dalish Elf you travel with. You know nothing of us and even less of those you serve. You are a fool, and we are done talking." Swiftrunner then got in a combat stance to yell, "Run from the forest while you can. Run to the Dalish and tell them they are doomed."

Aveline responded by not moving a muscle as she stared Swiftrunner in the eye. The forest was silent as she gave a stare of dominance and peace. "We don't want to fight, but we will not retreat either," Aveline stated. "There is no need to fight and cause any more bloodshed."

Swiftrunner looked in Aveline's eyes before backing down, "I do not wish to fight you either, but we cannot trust you." Swiftrunner turned to his fellow werewolves to bark out, "Come, brothers and sisters, let us retreat. The forest has eyes of its own, and it will deal with intruders as it always has." Swiftrunner and his fellow werewolves then turned around and retreated deep in the forest.

As the werewolves went running away, Aveline could not keep the excitement to herself, "We don't believe it! We have talking werewolves! We never heard of it! Finally, something new to see, and if people weren't in danger, we would be in pure ecstatic!"

"So you are ecstatic when something new happens," Leliana purred with a smile. "Good to know for are times together."

Aveline smiled a bit before she resumed her passive face to ask Reina, "Do we continue on to the Ruins, Reina?"

Reina shook her head no, "We need to go to a specific spot first and get something that would allow us to go deeper into the forest. I am also curious what else Zathrian has kept from us."

Scene V

As Aveline's group traveled deep into the forest, they stumbled upon a Dalish Elf Hunter named Deygan. He was wounded and the group took him back to the Dalish. They then meet up with Mithra on their way to camp and took the elf off their hands. She was thankful that they were able to save another Dalish Hunter. Mithra returned to camp with the survivor, as they were lead back into the forest by Riana. Eventually, they came to a clearing with evenly spaced trees. Some looked like a person and a tree were joined together, limbs wrapped around its body to look like a tree.

As they approached, Reina gave a small warning, "Carful, some of the trees are sylvans."

"Sylvans?" Zevran asked.

"Trees possessed by spirits," Aveline answered back.

At that point, four of the trees revealed themselves as sylvans. Trees that had legs, arms, hands, and they could move on their own as two moved toward the Wardens in a threatening matter. All the while, another two pushed their root hands deep into the ground before they resurfaced, wrapped around Sten and Kissara, holding them in place. Kissara immediately summoned wind to cut the branches free and worked to free Sten while Aveline fired off a Grease Spell and a Fireball to set the two sylvans on fire. The smell of burning brush became intoxicating as the trees staggered about until they fell down while their wood charred black before they were burned into a pile of ash.

The other two sylvans charged to strike then down, but they were quickly taken down by the group. Leliana and Eleanor saw the trees coming and pulled out special arrows with ruins that turned them into flaming arrows. The arrows set the tree ablaze as Zevran moved in close. He jumped out of a root strike and onto one of the tree's limbs. He drilled holes with his daggers to inject poison that decayed the very heart of the tree as it dubbed over, dead while, Reina and Wynne were taking on a single tree. Reina started with a Weakness and Affliction Hex followed by Rapid Spirit Arrows and Wynne used Mana Clash to further cause spiritual damage. The two followed up with Paralysis and Glyphs Paralysis to hold the sylvan in place. Reina then used Toxic Breath with Wynne's Cone of Cold to kill the tree, as it tumbled down.

After the last of the four sylvans had fallen, Reina sighed as she looked up to see an ancient sylvan awaken. It was twice the size of the others and had leaves on the crown of its head that were the color of autumn. The group tensed and prepare for battle, as the sylvan approached.

Before a fight could break out, Reina yelled out, "Don't attack! This sylvan is why we're here. I need to talk to the Elder Tree."

"The what?" the others asked as the dubbed 'Elder Tree,' stopped in front of them to greet them.

"What manner of beast be thee that come before this elder tree?" the tree rhymed.

"It's a sylvan that has lived long enough to gain intelligence," Aveline commented as Reina stepped forward.

"Elder Tree, it is me Reina and I brought friends," Reina explained.

"Ahhhh yes, I remember thee. Girl who loves a mystery and always filled with questions," the tree state in a continued rhyme. "Allow me a moment to welcome thy friends. I am called the Grand Oak, sometimes the Elder Tree and I wish to talk to thee."

"The world is… certainly full of marvelous, unexpected creations. Each day we see something that we never thought possible," Wynne stated.

"And unless thou thinkst it far too soon, much I ask of thee a boon?" the Elder Tree asked.

""Why do you speak in rhymes, creature?" Sten asked.

"I do not know, it's not for show," the Elder Tree had answered in a rhyme. "Why dost thou not? Thy words seem plain, a mundane lot. Perhaps a poet's soul's in me… Does that make me a poet tree?" The Elder Tree chuckled at its own joke.

"Wow, seems we found a funny tree," Eleanor added plainly.

"It was but a simple jest, a jibe to entrain my guests," the Elder Tree explained.

"It must know much about the forest," Aveline stated.

"Only from a tree's prospective," Reina explained. "It did tell me that it was the elves that created the forest as they planted the first seeds. That was before the great wars that tore the veil. He also mentioned how both the humans and elves were driven out.

"Thee know much of what thy spoke of times of old and warriors bold," the Elder Tree rhymed. "But thy still have secrets to reveal to those who stand before this field."

"Is there anything to note that our friend doesn't know," Aveline asked.

"Much thee powerful spirit from old that had fussed with a mortal's body and soul," the Elder Tree spoke to Aveline. "Most of what was is overgrown, leaving only broken piles of stone. Perhaps some ruins remain free of rot. I know not where, I see them not.

"But, thee know the forest once had a spirit of its own, back when its first seeds were sown. Thy spirit, I can't sense her now. Perhaps she died of grief that day, or perhaps she simply went away. Or perhaps the weres are the ones to blame, for she left the forest on the day they came."

Aveline made an, 'ah' sound as think she knows what happen the forest spirit, or what it was made into. While Aveline was in silent thought, Reina went up to asked, "Can you help us get into the center of the forest towards Witherfang's lair."

"Perform the boom as I ask and I shall reward thee for thy task," the Elder Tree told Reina. "I have but one desire, to solve a matter very dire: as I slept one early morn, a thief did come and steal an acorn."

"An acorn?" Leliana asked with a smile of amusement.

"All I have, yes indeed, is my being, my seed," the Elder Tree explained. "Without it I am quite alone and doomed to days silent as stone. I cannot go and seek it out; yet I shall die if left without."

"Very well, we will help you," Aveline stated.

"Go to the east to find this man. I shall await, do what thou can," the elder Tree stated as the group left the clearing.

"I know the man the Elder Tree speaks of," Reina stated. "He is a hermit that lives deep in the forest, near the ruins. We can be found him easily, but getting him to return the tree's acorn will not be easy. The man is possibly an abomination, or a blood mage that has been running long enough that he was driven mad. Either way, he is as powerful as he is insane."

"What else can we expect while in the forest?" Eleanor asked.

"Well, I know Aneirin the Healer also camped there and we could expect more werewolves the closer we are to the ruins. But without the Elder Tree's help, we will never be able to reach the ruins. The forest will keep us out," Reina explained.

"Then perhaps we should go there, soon," Wynne had commented, with hope that it was the same Aneirin to say sorry.

"Yes, for we like to solve these mysteries," Aveline stated.

"What mysteries?" Leliana asked.

"The mysteries on how these werewolves are able to talk, this revenge they want, and what happen to the spirit of the forest," Aveline noted. "Though for the last one, we suspected someone used the spirit to create Witherfang."

"To do that would be a crime against everything in this world. How could anyone do such a thing," Reina stated.

"Let's find out," Aveline ordered as the group moved deeper in the forest.

Scene VI

In the Dalish Camp, Zathrian watched the second Warden's group help bring Cammen and Gheyna together. While he may not have approved since Cammen was still an apprentice, he was gladded it happen as it seemed to uplift everyone's spirit in the camp. Spirits that rose to new heights when Mithra brought back a surviving hunter from the woods, again thanks to the outsiders. As he watched the outsiders led by the young Grey Warden Shianni, he could not help but worry.

Reina was with them, and if she does not undercover Witherfang's secrets, then Aveline will. He cannot help but shake the feeling it may have been a mistake bringing them in. While they already proved useful, he was afraid they would dig where they should not and uncover secrets' that was best remained hidden. Perhaps it is best to follow them, to make sure that certain dirty secrets are not revealed to the Clan, or Witherfang convince them to help her. He live too long and watch his clan grow strong to allow an outsider to ruin everything.

**Done, thanks for reading and I hope you remember to review. After all, a writer thrives on the opinion of others. It's just the successful ones also expected to be paid for their work as well.**

**Author Note**

**A) Toxic Bomb/Breath + Toxic Bomb/Breath = Toxic Plague**

**B) What gender do you think Reina should be for Dragon Age Abomination Origins. Warning, this person will probably be Zevran's love interest.**

**1. Female 14 (87%)**

**2. Male 2 (12%)**

**Unique Voters: 16**

**1) As I mention before, I don't really care much for the Dalish. I think Aveline's explanation is probably the main reason. I can't understand people who say the past is better; to me it's better to create a better future.**

**2) Since the Dalish were attacked, it would be unusual if they were not in their armor when they march to Denerim.**

**3) Now, I will introduce a new OC created by Kitteninthemoonlight/The people of Moonia: Reina and Kissara.**

**4) I wanted Elves original lifespan to be realistic, so I made then have a thousand year life span and magic could extend it to be almost immortal. It is possible as it was mentioned that the Tevinter Imperium destroyed all of Arlathan and any Elven records and all their history had to be passed down orally. To children, it started that they live a long time and gradually it change to that they were all immortal.**

**5) I borrowed Dales fall partly from history and Star Trek the Undiscovered Country. It seemed possible middle ground, especially when you consider how greedy humans are, and how angry the Dalish are at the world.**

**6) Have you ever wondered why Zathrian never told the Wardens where the werewolves were located? That should be marked on a map unless he wanted the group to stumble in the dark to keep his dark past a secret.**

**7) Sylvans are spirits that possess trees, so by logic, they should be weakened by Mana Clash similar to possessed corpses, yet it is not so.**

**8) I like the Rhyming Tree, so I don't plan to kill thou. I also made it interesting that Reina had talked to the tree before.**

**Character Stats **

Name: Reina

Race: Elf

Type: Mage

Attributes: Strength 1, Dexterity 1, Willpower 3, Magic 3, Cunning 3, & Constitution 1

Specialization Schools: Fade Spirit, Keeper, & Shapeshifter

Skills: Herbalism, Poison Making, & Trap Making

Talents: Mage: Basic, Primal: Earth, Water, & Wind, Creation: All, Spirit: Spiritual Energy, & Entropy: All

Next

Name: Kissara

Race: Elemental Wind Lion

Attributes: Strength 3, Dexterity: 3, Willpower: 2, Magic: 1, Cunning 1, & Constitution 2


	32. Chapter 32: The Brecilian Forest

Dragon Age Abomination's Origins

Chapter 32: The Brecilian Forest

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Age. I just own my wit and my creativity. Now, read and review.**

**Beta Reader: Albert**

**Last Update: 9/18/2014**

Scene I

The Brecilian Forest, a special forest that had spirits dwelled among the animals. A forest that was considered one of most dangerous forests in all of Thedas and it was a place where Aveline and her companions were currently lost in.

"We're not lost!" Reina yelled.

"We beg to differ," Aveline stated. "We've been going in circles."

"How would you know?" Reina asked.

"We are the ones drawing the map," Aveline simply stated while holding up a map. "We have passed that tall tree with roots growing on the bedrock three times already."

Reina looked embarrassed before stating, "Sorry, I sometimes get lost in here. The forest shifts to keep people confused. It is much like the Fade in its ability to change."

Reina then looked up at the sun before pointing right, "This way."

"Are you sure my little Dalish?" Zevran asked in amusement.

"Yeah, _I believe it is this way_," Reina had muttered the last part.

She proved to be right as the Wondering Keeper lead them into a strange clearing. There was a tent so ragged that it had not been used for years. Yet, in the center of the clearing was a campfire that's roared near a stump that was fluorescently green. A green created not by moss, but by paint you put on a home. A home that they found out it was occupied by something that performed the impossible. Out of the stump, from a hole that was too small for even a small child, jumped out an old man that was over 5ft tall. He appeared in front of the group in a gold Tevinter style robes, waving his fists around as if he wanted to fight.

He then pleaded in a paranoid voice, "Oh dear, oh dear! Not a werewolf and not even a spirit, what are the woods coming too? Also, since when can abominations walk around sane?" the mad hermit asked Aveline.

"Since when do mad hermits talk?" Aveline asked the man as he developed a mischievous smile.

"Oh she has some wit. I wonder, will you be more fun than the tress and animals of this forest?" the mad hermit asked with a deep laughed as Reina narrowed her eyes at the man.

"Are you the thief who took my friend, the Elder Tree's acorn?" Reina asked.

"Mayhap I did and mayhap I didn't! Have you come to claim it back? Oh what fun!" the mad hermit exclaimed. "But we are getting ahead of ourselves already. Ask a question and you'll get a question, but give an answer and you'll revive the same! Oh, I do love to trade!"

"You… want us to answer a question?" Reina twitched at the mad man.

"Wouldn't I have to ask you a question first?" the hermit asked.

"Isn't that a question?" Leliana asked.

"Would you know a question if it was asked?" the hermit asked Leliana.

"Are you mocking us, little man?" Sten asked in frustration.

"I don't know. Are you mocking me?" Hermit asked back.

"This is ridiculous," Eleanor muttered.

"No!" the mad hermit yelled. "That is not a question! And if it be an answer, it is an answer to a question I've not asked! Have you no sense for the rules?"

"Be careful," Wynne advised. "This is no ordinary man. He is a mage… driven mad perhaps, but still powerful."

"Of course he is," Aveline stated with distaste. "He's a blood mage and has used it for centuries to stay alive. It has driven him insane, as if he had developed brain cancer."

"No fair revealing my secrets and bringing mages into a guessing game," the mad Hermit exclaimed with a pout. "Will you play by the rules or not?"

"Then… would you like to ask us a question?" Eleanor asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I think it is your turn to ask, is it not?" the Mad Hermit asked. "Ask; ask away, I dare you."

"Do you have the Elder Tree's acorn?" Aveline asked.

"Ah…" the Hermit exclaimed, "suddenly it all becomes clear. You here, that talking tree there, it all makes sense now. As a matter of a fact, yes, I do have that tree's acorn. I stole it and it was easy. Silly tree should have locked it up tighter. But I am not giving up for a simple price. I want something of equal value for it if we trade for such a conquest. But that's all I have to say about that. An answer for an answer, there you go!"

"Do you want to ask me another question?" Aveline asked.

"May, I? Oh, yes, I think I might!" the man stated. "Now… what shall be the first? Oh, yes! What are all your names?"

"Grey Warden Aveline Wolf Oracle," Aveline stated to begin the introduction.

"Leliana."

"Wondering Keeper Reina and her companion Kissara."

"Teyrn Eleanor Cousland."

"Senior Enchanter Wynne."

"Zevran."

"Sten of the Beresaad," Sten stated proudly as the last to introduce himself.

"Ah-ha! So you all claim!" the man exclaimed as he seem to jump around. "They sent you, didn't they? But you all are too tricky, and you all are trying to fool me! Well, I'm onto you all! Just so you know. But it is you turn to ask now. Ask! Ask away! I dare you."

"Who are you exactly?" Leliana asked out of curiosity.

"Who am I? Why do you want to know? Did THEY send you? Did THEY tell you to ask?" the mad Hermit asked with anticipation.

"Who's this 'they' you keep on talking about?" Reina asked, to her regret as the man went into a new rant.

"Oh, oh, oh! Did they tell you to be an innocent stranger, with a head full of fluff and nothing? I'm trickier than I look! Ha, ha! I survive still, and the trees they leave me be! Ha, ha! I've won! THEY will never find me! Never!"

"We found you," Aveline pointed out.

"So you did! But I'm watching you! If THEY sent you, I'll know!" the man yelled at the group.

Soon they went into a cycle of questions and answers. The man asked if they had training of arcane arts, where they were born and if they went to Val Royeaux, the capitol of Orlais. The group in return had asked about the forest and they tried to trade for the acorn. Unfortunately, they did not have anything he considered of value as he already had the items they could trade and he cared little for money. Though Aveline was able to trade for a book and a helmet with one of her own books and a ring they found in the forest. The helmet was useful to Eleanor for it had ruins that added protection and power. It came to the point that both realized they had nothing else to offer, the group decided to leave.

"We don't have anything else to ask," Aveline stated.

"Oh no?" The mad Hermit cried before he stabilized to a paranoid/crazy state, "Well, you just let me know if you change your mind. Run along and tell THEM whatever you wish… I intend to keep digging!"

As the old man moved to another part of the forest clearing, the group went by the stump. Aveline stopped to examine it while the Mad Hermit was digging near his tent, or in it, the tent was so tattered that it was hard to tell. As he was distracted, Aveline remarked, "What are the odds that the acorn is in the stump."

Aveline was about to bend down and retrieve it when Zevran stopped her. "Hmm, no offense, but might I try? I've got a quick hand, after all."

"Go ahead," Aveline had commanded.

Zevran smiled as he got down on his knees to pick through the stump. "Ha! Let's see… when was the last time I slipped my hand into some dark hole? Hmmm… I remember, a long story, that."

"One I probably would like to hear," Reina explained with a coy smile.

Zevran smiled and pulled out an acorn. "And there we go! It was definitely trapped, but I am too awesome by far. Here's it is."

Unfortunately, the mad hermit was not as busy digging as he somehow saw them take the acorn. "You're robbers that are what you are! THEY sent you, didn't they? Well, I'll show you! THEY won't get away with this!"

The mad hermit had stopped his ranting to pull out mage's staff before he summon help in the form of two rage demons. He did not waste a second to order a attack, but neither did the Warden's group as the three mages immediately responded with Mana Clash. They sent a wave of mana around the two demons and the mad hermit. The wave of mana definitely hurt the two rage demons that roared in frustration but the hermit only twitched in annoyance. The spell barley harmed him.

It quickly became apparent that he would be the heavy hitter in this attack. Leliana and Eleanor, fearing the spells he would unleashed, used their archery skills to pin him down. The attacks forced the Hermit to use his Arcane Shield to deflect the dozens of arrows they fired on him as he put a lot of power into the shield spell. However, despite the extra power, a few still passed through the shield to pin down his legs and just litter his body with arrows.

As the archers kept the mad mage distracted, Zevran and Sten ran towards the two rage demons. Only to be forced to jump to the side when the rage demons fired a torrent of fire, but it only slow them down as they rebounded for a continued attack. They soon reached the demons and Sten slain one of them with a slash across the entire body. The other demon had slithered back to the mad hermit before Zevran could reach it. He was forced back by the mad hermit's spells until the others joined up with Zevran.

While the rage demon backed up in fear, the mad hermit hurled his epitaph at the group while he hid behind his Arcane Shield, "THEY won't get me, for I will get you all!"

The Mad Hermit then cut his hand to use blood magic as he slung his own blood out at one of the archers. Leliana was able to jump out of the way, but Eleanor was not able to react fast enough as magical blood splashed onto her. Eleanor screamed and began to convulse s she was brought under the hermit's control. All the others could do was watched in horror as Eleanor was quickly brought under the mad hermit's control.

Eleanor slowly faced Leliana and was about to take aim at her friends when Wynne used Root Grab to grab a hold of the noblewoman. Eleanor struggled to break Wynne's grip until Aveline used Dispel to break the mad hermit's hold on Eleanor. Eleanor felt a wave of relief as she slumped to the ground. The roots retracted while Wynne rushed over to treat Eleanor and bring her back to full health.

Seeing Eleanor down, the surviving rage demon tried to rushed the line to kill Eleanor. Aveline stopped it by using Cone of Cold to freeze the demon dead in its tracks. The demon shattered and dispersed the moment Kissara ran up and head butted it. As the group watched the demon fall, the hermit took advantage of their distraction and used a Grease Spell, followed by a Fire Ball to create a field of fire under their feet. Reina responded, without thinking and with a bit in panic, Shockwave to disperse the fires while the wind ball knocked everyone away from the flames. Aveline and Wynne quickly recovered and used Group Heal to repair the damages done from the flames and Reina's act to disperse the fire. The bruises and blisters were quickly healed within seconds as the hermit tried to regain his bearing.

Reina stared at the hermit with pure anger when she used a combine spell of Earth Quake and Quick Sand to create Thundering Earth. The spell created a roll of thunder under their feet and muddy earth that made it almost impossible to walk properly. Meanwhile, Leliana and a fully healed Eleanor, who was back in the game, took advantage of the disruption by going on the offensive by firing arrow upon arrow. The three mages soon joined the two archers as they started to wear the hermit down.

Aveline used Stinging Swarm and Leach Swarm to litter the hermit with bug bites, before swelling his body to near bursting with Walking Bomb and Valiant Bomb. At the same time, Reina and Wynne added their own spells. Reina made the hermit vulnerable with entropy hexes and debility spells she knew. Every one of them was deadly on their own, but together they made the hermit vulnerable to all spells and attacks fling at him. And he could do nothing as Wynne used Root Grab to hold him in place as she leached off his magic with Mana Drain and Parasite Drain.

The mad hermit was in pain but he was not out of the fight as he summoned a large burst of magic to increase his incredible power for a needed boost. The man had laughed as he summoned to large area spells, Inferno and Tornado, to create Ragging Tornado in the middle of the group. The flaming tornado was intense as it produced a blue flame that had forced the group to split up and run away from the swirling flames. The tornado gave the hermit relief as he used the time to fire off an Anti-Magic burst to dispel all the magic around him. He eliminated the spells underneath his feet, the swarming insects, the hexes and variety of spells on him, and the flaming tornado in front of him.

With the tornado and spells gone, the hermit turned his attention to Aveline and tried to use Spirit Bomb and Valiant Bomb for revenge. Aveline saw the attack coming was able to use Spell Shield to block both spells and used a large chunk of power to stop them. The raw amount of mana the hermit put in the spell was almost too much for Aveline as she fell to her knees.

If they had hit anyone else without Aveline's mana stores and the spell shield, it would have probably been an instant kill. Instead, it left a weaken Aveline that Wynne rushed over she used several restoration spells to restore Aveline's mana supplies, taking two of the mages out of the fight. And the mad hermit, still having the advantage, did not stopped as used Slam to hurl Kissara into Leliana and Eleanor, taking down the group's long-range support.

The mad hermit now turned his attention to Reina and a charging Sten. He was about to attack them, when a hidden Zevran struck from behind. Zevran attacked him in a flurry of strikes that made the man bleed. However, the mad hermit was able to use Push to send Zevran flying off to the side and out of his hair to resume his attack.

Only for the mad hermit to get his very own surprise, as he had failed to pay attention to the warrior charging at him. He realized his mistake when Sten stabbed the man in the stomach with his long broad sword. Blood poor out of the mad hermit as Sten tighten his grip, thinking it was a kill. It was not kill as the mad hermit gave a grunt before he summoned the blood from his stomach wound. He then used the blood to strike out at Sten, sending him flying back before he slumped in front of a tree.

The mad hermit slowly pulled Sten's blade from his belly as Reina moved to finish the man off with her very own combo spell. With the quake spell to loosen the rook bellow, she began to pull and manipulate the roots under her feet. The tree themselves would aid her as roots shopped a rook into a spike before it was hurtle through the ground and right through the hermit's head and deep within his brain. The mad man stood for a second, unable to process his brain was gone before fell to the ground, KO'd. The group had won this tough fight and insured the mage was not coming back by Zevran walking over with a grunt and beheading the man's head.

As the group began to recover, Aveline, Wynne, and Reina noticed that Sten had not risen up from battle and laid there in severe pain. He grunted, unable to get up as the three mage rushed to his aid. They soon worked the flow of magic and potions as Aveline told the elf assassin, her mother, and her lover to bring the qunari's blade over. The blade so heavy, that it took all three to lift it up and bring it over to Sten. The blade only Sten could lift easily was set down to his side to calm him down as the mages worked on him.

Sten grimaced as Aveline and Wynne treated his wounds with magic while Reina stood to the side holding his hand and healed Sten's minor wounds, even if she was less skilled then her fellow mages. Sten was still unhinged by magic, as the Qun that believed magic is dangerous. It was only due to the fact he slowly got used to magic and Aveline finding his sword that he did not object to magic healing him. He just laid there as he fingers gentle brushed his sword, Asala.

As Sten was brought to full health, they got another visitor as a elf in green Tevinter style robes rushed into the clearing. Only to stop when he saw the burnt ground, moved earth and the signs of battle all around, "Oh my, what happen here?"

"We were attacked by that mad hermit," Eleanor explained.

"On the bright side, that insane creature is now dead," Reina shot back.

"That is amazing that you were able to win," the elf stated in wow. "He was a very powerful man. Did you lose anyone?"

"No my friend, no one died," Zevran explained, which forced the mage become even more amazed. "Our qunari friend was injured and we are treating his wounds. Unless fortune is against us, our tall friend will live to grunt another day."

"Thanks the Creators for small miracles," the man called out as he came closer. It revealed a man with long red hair and Dalish markings on his face. "Do you require any assistance? I am a very capable healer."

"No, we are fine, I just finished treating…" Wynne's voice trailed off as Sten began to rise, but stopped when she focused on the elf's face. "Aneirin…?"

The elf Aneirin approached and stated in shock, "Wait, I… I remember your face… but younger, more impulsive, sterner…. Wynne?"

Wynne nodded with small tears before she whispered out, "I though they killed you."

"They very nearly did," Aneirin stated with disbanded. "The Templars found me while I was searching for the Dalish… they ran me through and left me for dead. Luckily, the Dalish found me and saved my life. I traveled with them for a bit before I went my own way. The forest is my home now."

Wynne was almost to tears at Aneirin's words as she ran up to him, leaving the two mages to finish patching up Sten, "I brought this on you. Oh, I was a dreadful mentor, harsh and impatient… I am sorry for the way I treated you."

However, Aneirin just gave a small, amused smile. "I have put that behind me and you should too. I didn't fit in with the Templars and your Chantry… my path lay elsewhere."

Wynne had other ideas as she tried to reason with him, "Irving is a reasonable man. He will find some way for you to return. The circle needs new blood. It needs to change."

Aneirin, however disagreed, "I have fond memories of Irving. He was always kind to me. I will consider your proposal and perhaps I will speak with Irving. However, I promise nothing." Aneirin turned to Aveline, "Perhaps she is the mage you seek. She is a Grey Warden and if I am not mistaken the sane abomination I have been hearing about. I thought you were just stories, but I guess seeing is believing."

Aneirin then developed a thoughtful look as he added, "She knows much from her travels and being a part demon would know more about the Fade then most would. So why not ask her?"

Aveline raised an eyebrow, "How can you tell we are an abomination. Most Templars don't even know unless we revealed it, and usually, they are very good at their job."

"My years in the circle were not a complete waste. I learned more than I let on. You taught me things Wynne, even if you didn't know it," Aneirin explained before holding up a wooden amulet. A very powerful amulet as it protects the user from harmful magic and all the elements except physical attacks. "It is made from the hardened sap of a tree native to this forest. It's been something of a lucky charm for me, and now I want you to have it."

Wynne hesitated before accepting the gift with a bog, "I accept it with honor. May your gods smiled on you Aneirin."

"And on you as well," Aneirin return the bow before he gave her a huge. Wynne returned the hug before the two part their separate ways.

Scene II

The group was now heading back towards the Elder Tree to return its acorn. As they traveled, Wynne went up to ask Aveline, "Have you given any thought as to what Aneirin said? There is wisdom in his words. You as a mage and your knowledge of the Fade created by your… unique situation could be what the Circle needs most."

Aveline sighed as she saw this coming, "We would be lying if we said that we will go and live at the Circle. But, there is still so much for us to see and we plan to travel with Leliana." Leliana smiled warmly at Aveline before she continued, "However, we don't think it is too much to ask for use to stop by from time to time and give a lecture to students, if you don't mind."

Wynne laughed before stating, "No, in fact I welcome it. I think the students can learn much from what you know." Wynne sobered up before she continued, "I will not live long enough to see the Circle rebuilt, and returned to its status as a strong and glorious place. That will be a dream that I take to my grave. However, it doesn't have to be a dream for you."

Aveline looked up to state, "We think you underestimate your lifespan and your own importance. We think you will and if not, you have a say as you lay the ground work for it to happen."

Wynne smiled and was about to thank Aveline when Eleanor and Leliana stopped them. "Quite, I hear some rumbling up ahead," Eleanor had stated.

"Follow me," Leliana commanded.

The group nodded and slowly crept through the foliage right behind Leliana and Eleanor. As they drew close to the sound, they noticed three werewolves were dragging away a female werewolf that put up strong resistance against them as she growled out, "I will not go back."

The three ignored her as they continued to drag the struggling werewolf, not paying attention to the forces watching them behind the foliage. Seeing enough the struggle, Aveline motioned at the archers and gave them a silent order to take out all of werewolves except the struggling one. The two complied and took aim with their bows. They fired in rapid sequence and the three werewolves were dead before they knew they were under attack. The three plopped down as the struggling werewolf stood up to sit on one of her knees.

The group approached the werewolf, cautiously, as she struggled to be erect words, "P-please… help… listen… I am not… the mindless beast I appear to be…"

"What happened to you?" Leliana asked with concern as she moved close.

"They… cursed me… cursed into this creature. The curse, it… it burns in me!" the werewolf screamed in tears. "I… fled into the forest. The werewolves, they… took me in. But I had to return. I had to! I am… I was once an elf, one of the Dalish folk. Do you know of my clan?"

"You are from Zathrian's clan?" Eleanor asked.

"Yes, I thought… I thought you knew them. I can smell that… that you have met with the Dalish recently, and one of you is a member of the Dalish. So you know what happened to us," the werewolf spoke in a soft growl.

"You're heavily wounded," Wynne stated as she observed the woman. "Please let me try to heal you."

"No…" the werewolf told the elder mage away. "I cannot be healed, not even… by magic. Please you must listen… My name is Danyla. My husband… he is called Athras. Please, you must… bring him a message."

"There is death in her eyes," Sten stated. "It will not be long."

"This is too cruel," Leliana muttered under her breath.

"The scarf I wear…" Danyla stated as she pulled out a long scarf that was under her neck, "Take it to him. Tell him I love him. Tell him… I am dead and with the gods. I beg you…"

"I know person you speak of," Reina stated while taking the scarf. "I will make sure he gets it, I promise you as a Wondering Keeper."

"Thank you," Danyla smiled at Reina. "I want him to be at peace… He is a good man. Please do not… let him suffer thinking of me." Danyla then began to scream out, "Ah, the pain! The curse… is fire in my blood! Please! End it for me! End it quickly!"

"Wait," Aveline ordered. "We need answers, please help us."

"I… I will tell you… what I know. If you promise… to end my pain," Danyla pleaded.

"We promise," Aveline promised to Danyla.

"Then… then know this: the werewolves are no longer… violent animals," Danyla explained. "They have… overcome the curse, like I have. There is an old ruin in the center of the forest… You may find them there. They will think… that you mean to kill them." Danyla seemed to struggle with her affliction, as if she wanted to tell more, but could not. "I can tell you no more… the pain! It is… too much. Please… fulfill… your promise…"

Aveline sighed before pulling out one of her swords, "As you wish."

Aveline did not even hesitate as she stabbed Danyla in the heart, followed by a twist of the blade before she pulled it out as Danyla fell to the ground. Her last words, "Gods… bless you…" before she went to the endless sleep of death.

Holding the scarf tightly, Reina spoke up, "I think this needs to be return to her husband as soon as possible."

Zevran smiled, as he stated, "A bit of a romantic aren't you."

Reina smiled as she nodded, "A bit. I am also a bit of a softy."

Reina's smile then morphed into a frown before she continued to speak, "Athras was the reason I began to suspect Zathrian was lying about the werewolves. Zathrian told Athras that Danyla had died. That is to be expected. But what was unexpected is that he did not bring a body back nor did he talk about the condition he found Danyla. Athras also suspected something was up but couldn't do anything without risking the clan. Now, he will finally have the answer he needs and something to remember her by."

"I agree," Eleanor stated. "If I could have something that belonged to Bryce, I would be most grateful and I could say the same about Athras and his wife."

Aveline slowly nodded before asking, "Reina, can you get to the Dalish Camp on your own?"

"I have some skills in shape shifting, so it will not be problem," Reina told the group. "I just transform into a hawk, and then I just fly to the camp and back, easily. Just say the word."

Aveline nodded before barking out orders, "Okay, you head back to camp while we head to the Elder Tree. We will meet you there before we head to the ruins. Also, tell anyone you can trust to keep an eye on Zathrian, and if possible question him."

"Why?" Leliana asked before Reina could.

"Too many things don't make sense and they are starting to point to him," Aveline explain. "The spirit of the forest disappeared, the werewolves having a grudge against Zathrian and his people, and Zathrian is withholding information from us and his own clan. It is as if he wants everyone to stumble in the dark, while he keeps something hidden from everyone, perhaps even himself. He knows far more than he is telling everyone, and his anger is blinding him to the point that he has become irrational and possibly dangerous."

"Got you and I'll tell the others to keep an eye open," Reina nodded before she turned towards Kissara. "Stay with them and keep them safe. I'll be back soon."

Kissara gave a roar of acknowledgment before Reina transformed into a bird and flew off with the scarf in her claws.

Scene III

In the western part of the forest, Shianni lead her team on a hunt. The group was on the search for fallen blue trees covered in moss. A hunt that did not last long as Shianni spotted two of them in a clearing and directed her companions towards them. As they approached two living trees moved to reveal that they were sylvans. They moved to attack but soon regret by attacking the well oil machine of the Wardens. Shayle and Oghren were the first to strike as Shayle bull rushed one of the sylvans. The golem punched one of the sylvan's legs right from under them. Shayle then jumped on top of the walking tree to hold it in place while Oghren practiced his logger skills.

While Oghren made firewood, Alistair and Ranger attacked the second walking tree. Their attacks kept the sylvan distracted as Morrigan struck it with Vulnerability Hex, Leach Swarm, and Draining Life to drain the tree of its energy at a rapid pace while Shianni rushed the tree. She jumped up on the arm and quickly climbed up to its head. Once she reached the top, she stabbed it multiple times in the head, drilling holes for the leaches to swarm in. Eventually, the tree fell to the ground, dead after rotting from the inside out.

As the tree lay to the ground, dead, Alistair came up with an amused smile, "So, four log sets of ironbark and eight sylvans. You think that will be enough for Master Varathorn?"

"It better be," Shianni commented. "We collected enough for an army."

"Well then, I suggest we finish collecting the wood and head back for our reward instead of staying in harm's way," Morrigan added.

They were about to leave when they heard a piercing screeched that fill the air. Shianni looked up to see a hawk flying towards them, with a silver scarf in its feet. It dived towards the group and then pulled up at the last minute just before a white flash of light appeared. The hawk revealed to be Reina, as she stood calmly in front of the group, alone. Her very presence without the others made them worry that something was wrong.

Shianni asked in a steady, calm voice, "What's wrong? Is everything alright?"

"Everyone is fine, but we found some things we felt you need to know," Reina stated before explaining everything that happened since they were separated. She told them about the scarf she was delivering it back to the camp, and she was headed in that direction until she saw them and decided to meet them and relay what have been happening.

"Are you here to ask for aid in crushing stuff?" Shayle asked. "I would really like to help crush stuff."

"No, it would still be best if we continue the plan," Reina explained. "However, perhaps you could handle returning the scarf to Danyla's husband, Athras, for me. Also, it may be a good idea to keep an eye on Zathrian."

"You think the Keeper will cause trouble?" Alistair asked.

"I hope not, but he seems to hold many secrets that he is unwilling to share make him look suspicious," Reina explained after telling them Aveline's own conclusion.

Shianni nodded in silent as she took the scarf, "We'll keep an eye on Zathrian and demand answers. We also will give this scarf to Athras when we get the chance."

"Thank you, it will be a big help," Reina had stated before she turned into a hawk to fly away as her fellow Wardens went back to camp with the extracted ironbark.

Scene IV

It did not take long for Reina rejoined with the group and just in time as Aveline had just returned the accord to the Elder Tree.

The old sylvan smiled as he exclaimed, "My joy soars to new heights indeed! I am reunited with my seed!" The Elder Tree calmed down before pulling out a branch from one of his limbs. It was magically enchanted as it formed a staff, which the Elder gave to Reina. "As I promised, here it is. I hope its magic pleases thee. Keep this branch of mine with thee, and pass throughout the forest free. I wish thee well, my mortal and immortal friends. Thou brought my sadness to its ends. May the sunlight find you, thy days are long, thy winters kind, and thy roots be strong."

The Elder Tree then went to sleep after wrapping itself to look like a regularly tree. Once they realized their job was done, Reina, with her wooden staff in hand, headed to the eastern part of the Brecilian forest.

Scene V

Near the center of the forest, Aveline's ground encountered an unnatural mist exist that blocked their path. Reina explained she had encountered such mists before. The mist is a defense mechanism as it uses magic to confuse people and makes them wonder back to the same spot from hours to days. It is not made to kill people, but it certainly is disorientating.

However, now they can bypass the defense as Reina used the stick from the Elder Tree to disperse the mist. With the mist cleared, it revealed a paved path leading to a large stone structure that was in the center of the forest, the old elven ruins up a head. As they move closer to the temple ruins, howls filled the air as his group came face to face with Swiftrunner and accompanied by six other werewolves.

Swiftrunner growled, "The forest has not been vigilant enough. Still you come. You are stronger than we could have anticipated. Zathrian's Dalish chose well. But you do not belong here, not you outsiders or the Dalish woman and her feline companion. You must leave this place!"

"There is no need for violence," Aveline argued. "We can talk this through and settle this dispute peacefully."

Swiftrunner snarled in response, "You were sent by the treacherous Dalish to kill Witherfang! I will not stand by and allow that to happen!"

"We have no intention of killing anyone else if we can help it," Aveline stated without an ounce of emotion. "Not you, not the Dalish and not Witherfang. We can still talk."

"I do not believe you," Swiftrunner told Aveline. "I will not risk believing you." Swiftrunner then gave a deep growled before he stated, "You are an intruder in our home! You come to kill, as all your kind does! We have learned this lesson well and that is why we will not let you pass. Brothers and sisters, attack!"

As the werewolves rushed them, Wynne quickly responded with Containment spell to hold Swiftrunner in place to keep the bigger threat away. However, the other werewolves continued to attack while Reina used wave to drench two of the werewolves with water before Aveline electrocuted them with Lightening. They fell to the ground, burnt to a crisp as two others were slain by Eleanor and Leliana with their superb marksmanship as their arrows found their targets, right between the eyes. The last two were taken down by the remaining party members. One was pinned by Sten while Zevran slit its throat. The other mauled by Kissara before she ripped out its throat.

Swiftrunner, alone on the field, broke free of the containment spell and backed away as Aveline approached the creature. Aveline drew close, her magic swirled around her as she prepared to take down Swiftrunner. That was until she was hit in the chest and sent flying on to her back. Aveline skidded several feet before she fell to the ground in pain with her head slowly rose up to see what hit her as she sucked in air. She got a good look at her attacker, a white wolf with brown vines growing out it its legs. The two stared at each other before the wolf gave a deep howl and retreated with Swiftrunner. Rabid werewolves appeared on the scene to cover the two's escape.

Reina attacked the insane werewolves using Toxic Field and Tornado, to create a field toxic to life. The rabid werewolves found out the hard way as they ran head first into the field. They stopped in their tracks as they began coughing out blood and hacked themselves to death. As the toxic field did its work, Leliana helped Aveline up as the mage healed her chest injury given to her by the white wolf. Aveline work paid off. By the time the toxic field had dispersed, Aveline was not only healthy, but her bruiser was gone as well. She was ready to continue, unlike the rabid creatures that lay dead on the dead grassy field.

The group gave chase, following the path to the ruins and stopped when they spotted werewolves guarding the entrance. The creatures backed up slowly, afraid to engage the 'outsiders.' The group was close enough to hear their growls as they addressed each other.

"Gatekeeper, the intruders are coming closer," one of the werewolves reported to a tall, grey werewolf with many scars. "The forest is not keeping them out and Swiftrunner failed in stopping them!"

"The intruders have deceived their way into the forest's heart and we can't hold them back!" Gatekeeper then growled out orders to his men, "Fall back to the ruins! Protect the Lady!" The Gatekeeper gave one last howl before all the surviving werewolves ran deep into the ruins.

Once they were gone from sight, Eleanor asked the group. "Who is this Lady? I thought they were defending Witherfang."

"Maybe they are one and the same," Zevran suggested. "Maybe Witherfang is a beautiful, savage creature, instead of a handsome, savage creature."

"Zathrian insisted that Witherfang was male," Reina countered before she admitted that maybe Zevran was right. "However, he may be wrong, or he doesn't want to admit what or who Witherfang really is."

Reina then looked at Zevran to ask with small smile, "Though I am not sure it will be beautiful. Also, why can't a male be beautiful? I mean you're beautiful."

Zevran cooed, "I am not beautiful, I am handsome. Women such as you have the right to be called beautiful while men like me are handsome to tame such beauty, such as Witherfang, is she is a she. It's a gender thing."

"Discussions like this are pointless," Sten stated before Reina could continue to flirt. "We should worry about the mission."

Aveline looked at the ruins to state, "Come on, we have a ruin to investigate and we may get some answers along the way."

The group nodded before they entered the ancient ruins.

Scene VI

In the Dalish Camp, Shianni and her team had just delivered the news to Athras about his dead mate, Dylan. Athras was grateful for the news and his wife scarf. He rewarded them with a special amulet. Although it was nothing special compared to some of the items they had received or collected, they accepted it as a point of honor more than anything did. They also improved their image among the Dalish by providing the ironbark they collected to the clan for free.

After they finished improving relationship with the clan, Shianni's team went to look for Zathrian to get answers he was not willing to part about the curse. They searched high and low for Zathrian but could not find him. So they went to Lanaya for information, "Lanaya, can you tell us where Zathrian is?"

"I'm sorry, but you just missed him," Lanaya stated to the group. "I believe he went into the forest. Though he didn't say why…" Lanaya looked nervous with her eyes downcast, as though she had a tragic idea what Zathrian did and where he is.

"Lanaya, what's wrong?" Shianni asked.

"I am fearful of Zathrian," Lanaya admitted with almost disgust. "He… he was so angry at the werewolves. Whenever you mention them, he showed a cold furry. It is as though he blames them… for something that happened… a long time ago."

"You believe he knew all about the werewolves?" Alistair asked.

Lanaya looked down before she stuttered, "I… I don't know. I want to believe he isn't the reason. I'll keep my nose out of it, as his apprentice should."

"Even if it hurts your clan," Shianni asked in persuasion.

Lanaya looked down in sadness, unsure how to respond. Luckily, Alistair came in to thank her for the information, which Lanaya was grateful as it gave her more time to think. After the group left Lanaya to her thoughts, Morrigan went up to ask, "So, what should we do Grey Wardens? Should we try and warn Aveline, or do we sit here and do nothing?"

Shianni sighed in frustration when she took up the mantle of command, "We can't do anything. By now, they are at the ruins. By the time we get there to help, it will be too late to do anything. The best we can do is sit here and hope for best while preparing for the worst."

The others nodded and began to move around the camp, with Alistair remained behind to asked, "Are you sure this is the best idea?"

Shianni looking up to Alistair with sad eyes before she answered, "No, but it's the best we can hope for."

Alistair nodded as he stood beside Shianni, giving her a hug to share her burden.

**Done and hope you enjoy this latest chapter of Dragon Age. Please review if you like, dislike or just plain want to say you read it. Thanks again for reading.**

**Author Note**

**1) Rule number one of any game, always check your map to find out if you are lost or not.**

**2) The Mad Hermit has robes thanks to a modification. Though it's not regular Tevinter style, I made them Tevinter in this case.**

**3) It seems the more a person uses blood magic in combat, the more insane they become. Maybe there is a correlation, especially when using evil blood magic. I know he is old, for Zathrian tells you he is and that he is part of lore of the tower, before it sunk underground.**

**4) Yep, I killed the Mad Hermit, though I fear I may have given him too much power, but he is a blood mage centuries old, so his power is understandable.**

**5) The qunari are unhinged around magic and Sten is no different.**

**6) The Hermit was near Aneirin's camp, so he should hear the commotion.**

**7) Like I said, when Aveline make a deal, she always completes it, whether she sees it through to the end or exploits a loophole around it.**

**8) Danyla's demise was a very emotional scene, makes you want to break off to complete the mission.**

**9) I do not plan to have the whole group go into the ruins. There be too many storming the place.**


	33. Chapter 33: Nature of Revenge & Beasts

Dragon Age Abomination's Origins

Chapter 33: The Nature of Revenge & Beasts

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Age, just this idea and a few OC spells open to fellow Dragon Age storywriters.**

**Beta Reader: Albert**

**Last Update: 9/18/2014**

Scene I

Following the werewolves proved to be useless, as they ran very fast into a huge dark ruins. Ruins taken over by nature as dense foliage replaced stone that had worn away due to time and battle. Like the stairs replaced by huge roots that grew into stair-like succession needed to reach the bottom floor without falling into a large, bottomless pit. They barely kept up with the fleeing werewolves as they ran down a corridor on the right side of the entrance. They followed the werewolves down some more stairs into a small corridor, only to lose them. They reached a door they were unable to unlock as though roots grew within the door to hold it in place. Something connected to the forest was making sure they stay out.

Aveline attempted to set the roots on fire over the door, but magical seals prevented any kind of damage, magical or mundane to get through. Since getting in by force was impossible as Aveline turned to Reina to ask, "Do you know another way in?"

"I do," Reina stated. "Elven ruins were built in a circular motion. We can go around and hit them in the back. There shouldn't be a door like this at the other end."

"What do you mean shouldn't?" Eleanor asked.

"Just what I meant," Reina stated. "These outpost were designed in such a way that should the entrance be breached, the enemy would have to fight towards to the main chambers by going the long way. Most outposts like this one didn't bother putting in another magical door. If they make it this far, then the fortress is lost. They most likely hide the entrance as a fake wall, or a pool of water that the enemy would have to swim to get into the inner chambers. Tevinter Imperium often adopted these designs for their more heavily fortified fortress."

"We know that," Aveline sighed in frustration. "We were hoping for another way in."

"Short of a siege tool, no," Reina explained. "It is the only way and even that is a big if."

"What's to prevent the creatures from escaping from the back while we go through these ruins," Sten asked.

"Escape to where?" Eleanor asked. "This is the only fortified place in the entire forest; at least I think it is. This is pretty much a last stand kind of deal for them."

"Especially as they defend this Lady," Zevran stated. "Getting her out would only make it easier to assassinate her."

"Then we have to go through the ruins and hope for the best?" Leliana asked, a bit unsure that it was the best way.

"That's the plan," Aveline stated while heading back up the stairs. "Come on, we must hurry, the more we wait, the harder it will be."

The others followed closely up the stairs and to the back of the entrance room. Aveline stepped up and opened a door revealing a hallway that was covered in odd spider webs. While most spider webs were a silvery white color, these had a brownish dark silver color, as though the web was made of impure metal instead of silk. In addition, a few holes in the stone looked to be burned out, not dug out like the average spider hole. The group was tensed as their steps ding at every step they took on the web. It did not take long for them to be attacked.

Giant chimera spiders, creatures made of lava that burned through stone, emerged from the holes they made. The spiders moved to strike, but one close by was being torn apart by Reina's pet. Kissara had an instinctive enraged to kill all spiders for killing her clan as a kitten. She ripped the spider to pieces at an almost sentient level of revenge. The lion was on its second one as the group mopped up the small numbers with ice spells and close ring combat. Kissara was still tearing apart the dead corpse of a giant spider when Reina approached with caution. She sang a soft elven song to calm her companion down, a child's song Riana sang to Kissara when she was a kit. Reina had a beautiful voice.

After Kissara calmed down and Reina softly petted her companion as she sang, "Good girl."

Once she calmed down, Zevran joked, "Definitely able to tame the beast."

"Yes, I do have that skill," Reina returned the teasing. "So you better watch it, or I'll tame you."

"I don't think I would mind," Zevran said with a smirk.

"Um… maybe you should do this when you have more privacy," Leliana suggested.

"Or when it is a better time," Wynne added. "Maker, what is with the constant flirting?"

"Come on you two, we have a job to do," Eleanor ordered as Aveline climbed down the webs.

The group continued down the hallway, scanning right and left for danger. After coming down some stairs, they heard a loud snoring sound down below. They quietly threaded down the stairs and through narrow hallways, until they came up to a large room filled with what appeared to be pressure traps, the kind that shot-off projectiles. In the very center of the room was a dragon, a dragon made of ice.

Reina exclaimed in excitement, "I never thought that I would see a guardian intact."

"A guardian?" Eleanor asked.

"My people created guardians as golem like creatures to protect the treasures of our people," Reina explained.

"So you can have it let us pass my Dalish goddess?" Zevran asked with smirk.

"Not possible," Aveline corrected. "Look at the blood red diamond at the very top of its head." The group looked over to see the red diamond before Aveline continued, "The Tevinter Imperium had taken control of it with blood magic. Now, it is probably out of anyone's control due to being corrupted over a thousand years."

"So will have to destroy it," Reina stated in sorrow.

"We're afraid so," Aveline stated with a bit of plain sorrow that emphasize that she will do what she must without hesitation.

"It is an impressive piece of magic," Wynne commented as she tried to cheer Reina up.

Reina nodded as Leliana and Zevran took a closer look. Leliana and Zevran turned over to talk to each other before turning to Aveline. Leliana spoke for the two, "Zevran and I think we can set the traps so all the projectiles will attack the dragon at once if one of the pressure pad is set off."

"Do it," Aveline ordered and the two began work on quietly resetting the traps.

"Darling," Eleanor stated. "It may not be enough to take it out. Perhaps we all should attack it at the same time."

Aveline nodded before stating that it should be a long-range attack. Aveline created two fire grenades using a makeshift alchemic set. She handed the grenades to Sten and Zevran to throw at the dragon while the other prepared to attack. Once the rogues were done setting up the traps, the group moved into position for the attack. When they were ready, Leliana drew out her bow and stepped on the trap to set off the chain of reaction.

Instantly, all the projectiles began hurtling at the Guardian, hitting it and making it jump up in attempt of flight. It tried to escape to the air but it was instantly attacked by a volley of arrows, two grenades, Wynne's Rock Fist, Aveline's Fireball, and Reina's reluctant Spirit Arrow. The attack caused almost instant death as it fell to the ground, crippled as large chunks laid around it. The guardian hollowed in pain, as Sten stepped up to the dragon. He brought his sword up and cut its head off. The head flew for a foot as the entire body and head shattered into a million pieces. It then melted on the ground so quickly that Reina almost cried. All that was left was a pool of water, mixed with a speck of blood.

Zevran moved up to ask, "Are you alright, my Dalish?"

"I'm fine," Reina stated. "I am sorry I wasn't able to preserve a piece of our history. But, I'll be fine… I will get over it. For now, we have work to do." Reina walked deeper in the ruins as the others followed.

Scene II

Deep within the ancient ruins, undead patrolled the hallways, much as the elves and Tevinter had done and have done for centuries. However, today was the day that they were being exorcised from this plain and back into the Fade. The undead were held by a Containment spell as they looked up to see the elderly woman that controlled the spell before they were banished back into the Fade while others came walking in. That was the pattern Aveline's group followed, with Wynne, Reina or Aveline get rid of most of the spirits while Zevran and Leliana disarmed the traps.

The rest picked up valuable armor, weapons, and art for the Dalish or valuable Tevinter works that was worth something. Reina herself made a valuable discovery in the form of a small blood vial that once contained the soul of an elf. It spoke with images about a time when all elves had magic for basic spells and only a fifth had enough magic to be considered mage. She was able to gleam into the past of her people and hints of their destruction before he asked to be freed.

She freed the sprit in exchange for showing her things about the old elves and the secrets of the Arcane Warriors that her fellow Keepers would be interested. Combined with her staff, a fancy sword called Spellweaver they found in the room, and special chainmail she put on under her robes, she was more than ready for the frontlines. She left with a step as her companions finished clearing another hallway before they entered a room that was different from the rest of the ruins.

It as a domed room had three floors connected by two stairs on each side. It was also large and filled with statues and other pieces of art. Many of the statues and artwork had been Elven style converted to Tevinter style of their worship of the old dragon gods to pray to. On the second floor held a table set to make potions that used planets, animals, and possibly sentient beings experimented on with Blood Magic. Reina looked in disgust on how the Tevinter Imperium had warped her people's ruins. Zevran and Sten joined in her disgust as they also had a history of exploitation by the Tevinter Imperium.

The group would continue their rant until they hit rock bottom at the bottom floor. The floor had three doors with four magical seals on each corner of the floor. In the center of the room was a large orb that seemed to spin due to magic. However, what got her interested was the moving figure. For one thing, the figure moved stiffly, as if it is not alive as it floated around the floor in ragged robes. Robes that did not hide that a dried husk was under them.

Aveline realized what it was as she yelled out, "Arcane horror!"

The corpse turned to the sound and faced Aveline. Its hand moved to point at them as it gave out a terrible scream. That was when chaos broke lose when the three doors opened revealed to be tombs filled with undead as corpses began to poor out. Undead ready to strike as the walls and floor seemed to form snake shape carving/underground tunnels that slithered towards them. One had a head popped out of the stone to reveal it was a viper turned into a brown colored earth chimera. A battlefront formed as the Grey Wardens prepared to meet the charge.

Aveline summoned the blue mist of the Spell of Might as Reina struck first, hitting the corpses with the dark area spell, Death Cloud. Aveline followed up by summoning a Fade Meteor. The ghostly meteor hit the dark cloud and created a magical explosion that wiped out all the regulars corpses. In fact, the only thing that stood was a severally damaged arcane horror. It screeched in defiance, as it faced Aveline while she prepare for battle.

The others relaxed for a moment. They believed that only the arcane horror was left, until they noticed the walls still had the slithering vipers within. Several of the brown vipers had shot out to strike at the Warden's companions, and they were cut down by the close range fighters. Zevran, Sten, and Kissara soon found themselves in a defensive as they fought the snakes from all directions. They kept their eyes trained on the stone walls and floors for any kind of slithering movement. Most were knocked out of the stone soften by the snakes, and Wynne's Earth Quake spell. Most died within the stone by the melee users stabbing through the stone that had been soften, or cut down when they were forced out by Wynne's spells. A few of the snakes were able to get pass the line but were killed by Eleanor's archery skills any snakes that reared its ugly head pass the line.

While the snakes kept the others busy, the arcane horror advanced to strike. Aveline, Reina, and Leliana prepared to attack the arcane horror when it struck first. It attacked Aveline with Rapid Spirit Arrows that caused her to jump out of the way to avoid the onslaught that came so fast she could not pull a Spell Shield up in time. Reina was not as lucky as the arcane horror hit her with a Push spell that slammed the elf into a wall followed by an Arcane Bolt. She screamed in pain, but was able to raise slowly off the wall thanks to the recently acquired magical chain armor.

Alone for the moment, Leliana was a little scared as she faced the enemy alone. However, fear would not stop her from spitting out arrows at a rapid pace, even if they barely did anything to the arcane horror. The horror moved in for a death strike when roots created by her heron of the day, Wynne, shot out of the ground. The roots wrapped around the arcane horror, holding it in place like a boa squeezing a rat to death. Except the rat was already dead and the roots would not hold long as a decaying spell wrapped around the corpse. Wynne had to concentrate to keep the roots from rotting away by just being in contact with the arcane horror.

Leliana realized it would soon be free and pulled out a handmade explosive vial. She tied the vial around the tip of the arrow before putting it in her bow. Leliana carefully put pulled the arrow back. She made sure that the bulky handmade explosive was facing outside the bow to keep it from setting off. She took precise aim, compensating for the vial's extra weight before she let the arrow go, just as the roots fell to the ground dead. The arcane horror only had a brief moment to enjoy its freedom when the arrow made contact and the vial broke in a fiery storm. It was destroyed in a massive explosion that scared the surviving vipers into retreat. The large monument room was empty as Wynne, Aveline and Reina dealt with the group's wounds, starting with their own.

As they recovered from bite wounds and magical attacks, Leliana asked while poking at the remains, "So, who do you think this corpse was?"

"Most likely a Magister that was in command of this area," Aveline explained as she was now fully healed. "The demon it dealt with probably took the body once the man died."

"I hope it was the one that corrupted the Guardian," Reina commented with a bit of anger. "It would feel good to know the man's body was destroyed, just as we had to for the Guardian corpse."

The others wisely kept their mouths shut as the three mages finished healing everyone. Once healed, the group looked around to find another entrance. As they looked, they were met with disappointment, as all they could find were three rooms converted as tombs. At least that is what it seemed at first when Reina spotted something in one of the rooms. It was a deep, dark pool of water that Reina believed it to be the entrance.

"The pool is in a perfect spot," Reina explained as she tried to convince the others this is the spot. "The elves or the Imperium would have put it there to hide the hall's entrance."

"Are you sure?" Eleanor asked, a bit ensured. "We could get trapped under there and drown if you're wrong."

"Qunari don't do well in water," Sten stated as he eyed the water as if it was dangerous.

"I am sure it's safe," Reina had emphasized the word 'safe.' "Trust me."

It was silent for a moment before Aveline stated, "We don't have a lot of time, so let's do it."

Reina nodded and was the first to jump in, followed by the group one by one. Reina swam through a small tunnel in complete darkness. Water surrounded her completely as she swam with her all her strength, almost alone as she began to panic. She was not as sure this was the entrance until she saw a light at the end of the tunnel, renewing her hope. After what felt like an eternity underground, she rushed to the light in desperate need for air. She reached the surface and the water broke around her. Her lungs filled with air as she jumped out of the pool to make room for the others. Her companions soon followed just as she had fallowed. Sten was the last to break the surface and drew in long breaths of air. He had barely been able to squeeze through the narrow passage.

"Are you alright?" Reina asked the qunari with concern.

"I am fine," Sten stated. "We have more pressing matters to concern us."

Reina nodded as she looked around the room. A large room that could hold a dozen troops when the fortress was used by the elves and the Imperium. Littering the floor were the corpses of werewolves, undead, and chimeras. The casualties of werewolves were significantly less than the other two. However, the fact they are there indicated that the werewolves were obviously defending the backdoor to their territory. It became even more obvious when they opened the door to face four regular werewolves and two rabid ones.

Eleanor, Leliana, and Reina were the first to strike before the creatures could react. Eleanor and Leliana took down the only two rabid werewolves with kill shots while the other four were taken down by Reina. They torn each other apart as she hit them with a Sleep spell follow by a Walking Nightmare. The nightmare caused their animal dominance instincts to take over and fought each other to the death for dominance. The spell also revealed that a black werewolf was there as it came out of the shadows to attack its fellow werewolves. Leliana rewarded the shadow werewolf with an arrow to the head.

The others tensed as they formed a protective circle against the shadowy onslaught. They did not have to wait long as one tried to attack from behind in an attempt to kill Reina. Kissara struck the shadow werewolf first as she slashed its throat. Blood sprayed from the creature and shot out around the area to reveal two hidden werewolves running towards them to attack. Sten cleaved the first in two while the second died from multiple slashes that Zevran created with his two swords. The corpses were pushed aside as Aveline's group moved deeper into ruins.

Scene III

Within the dark ruins, Aveline's group made slow progress towards the door, ready for any surprise attack to come. They have taken a long road but outside of their first encounter, there had been little to attack them. Outside of the first encounter, there has been not attacks and only defense were traps they disarmed before they reached another door. Still on guard, the group opened the door revealed a familiar, sacred werewolf was waiting for. It was the Gatekeeper within a tomb filled with six other werewolves, two of each kind.

They were prepared for the fight, prepared to fight their way to the Lady, but apparently, the werewolves were not. Instead of attacking the Gatekeeper yelled, "Parley! We wish to parley."

Unsure what to do, the group approach as the Gatekeeper set his people at ease, "Stop! Brothers and sisters, be at ease!" Once his fellows werewolves calmed down, he turned to the group. "We do not wish any more of our people hurt or killed. I ask you this now, outsider, are you willing to parley?"

"Who are you exactly?" Aveline asked.

"I am Gatekeeper, another of the cursed who guards the entrance to our sanctum. I have been sent to parley," the werewolf explained.

"Well then, out with it," Reina demanded.

"Not with me," Gatekeeper stated.

"But you just-" Leliana started but the Gatekeeper stopped her line of thought.

"I have been sent to you on behalf of the Lady. She believes that you may not be aware of everything you should be."

"That's an understatement my friend," Zevran added.

"She means you no harm, provided your willingness to parley in peace is an honest one," the Gatekeeper continued to explain.

"How do we know we are not walking into another ambush?" Eleanor asked with suspicion. "This sounds fishy."

"What would be the point?" the Gatekeeper asked rhetorically. "You have already proven your strength. We have no wish to anger you further."

"Why doesn't the Lady come… and met us?" Leliana asked innocently.

"We would not let her," the Gatekeeper admitted. "We will protect our Lady to our last breath. It may yet come to pass that you will kill the rest of us, but until then we will not chance her coming to harm."

"Why couldn't we talk earlier?" Reina asked.

"Swiftrunner did not think it would matter," the Gatekeeper answered Reina. "The Lady disagrees, and since you have forced your way this far, we must acquiesce to her wishes."

"Is your Lady Witherfang?" Sten asked bluntly.

"She is not Witherfang," the Gatekeeper answered quickly. "But she can tell you of Witherfang if you ask. But first you must agree to parley."

"Then please, take us to the Lady," Aveline bowed to the Werewolves.

"Follow me," the Gatekeeper demanded as it turned. However, he stopped to give one finale threat, "But I warn you, if you break your promise and harm her, I will come back from the Fade itself to see you pay."

The group silently followed the Gatekeeper deep within the werewolf lair.

Scene IV

It was tense walking into the most beautiful part of the werewolf lair. The lair could best be described as a room where nature and manmade constructs met in perfect harmony. It had a giant tree under luxuriant foliage from ferns to small trees covered the ground. They walked up to the tree on stones covered with the greenest moss while pools of water held by stone and roots around the feed a field of flowers. It was beautiful that the Aveline and her companions would appreciate if they were not surrounded by over forty werewolves, who now were taking defensive positions around the area.

They were surrounded on all sides as they faced an angry Swiftrunner, ready to tear the group apart with just the wrong look. He was about to when he was stopped by a grey woman covered in vines, and flowers that grew, withered and died within a ten-second span, repeatedly. She waved her root hands just before she touched Swiftrunner on the head. The act made him as docile as an old dog while he knelled before her as she faced the group. Her black hair flew about her head in waves as if blown by an unnatural wind accenting a face with completely black eyes that seemed to hold the wisdom of nature itself.

"I bid you welcome mortal," the woman greeted in a voice that echoed of tranquility. "I am the Lady of the Forest."

"Thank you for greeting us, my lady," Aveline greeted the Lady of the Forest back.

"Do not listen to them, my Lady!" Swiftrunner pleaded in a growl. "They will betray you! We must attack them now!"

"Hush, Swiftrunner," the Lady told Swiftrunner. "Your urge for battle has only seen the death of the very ones you have been trying to save. Is that what you want?"

Swiftrunner humbly seemed smaller when he answered, "No, my Lady. Anything but that."

"Then the time has come to speak with this outsider, to set our rage aside." The Lady then turned to the group, "I apologize on Swiftrunner's behalf. He struggles with his nature."

"As do we all," Aveline stated. "And the sad part is the more we try to suppress it, the worst our nature is. Perhaps in the end, it is control and acceptance that would gives us strength against our nature."

"Truer words have never been spoken," the Lady stated. "But few could claim the same as these creatures: that their very nature is a curse forced upon them. No doubt, you have questions, mortals, and immortal. There are things that Zathrian has not told you."

"Like how the Lady of the Forest is the true personality of Witherfang," Aveline stated, to the shock of the group. "And that Zathrian is tied to the curse."

It was silent as the Lady asked with caution, "So you know?"

Aveline nodded, "We know some of the things. We can also sense that you are connected to the very forest and to the werewolves."

"And you and you mortal friends have not attacked me?" the Lady asked with a small bit surprise.

"We want answers and a peaceful solution to this conflict," Aveline stated as the group nodded, especially Reina.

Lady gave a small smile, "You are correct, but you do not fully understand the crime that Zathrian has committed. It was Zathrian who created the curse that these creatures suffer, the same curse that Zathrian's own people now suffer."

Swiftrunner growled, "The humans… tortured the boy, killed him. The girl they raped and left for dead. The Dalish found her, but she learned later that she was… with child. She… killed herself."

"What a waste," Aveline commented softly while the others were sick.

"This… this is awful," Leliana added.

"Zathrian created the curse out of revenge?" Reina asked in horror.

"Zathrian came to this ruin and summoned me while I was a terrible spirit," the Lady explained. "He binds me to the body of a great wolf. So, Witherfang came to be. Witherfang's role was to attack the humans, killing some of them while infecting the rest. By the time my mind formed, the infected humans became twisted and savage, just as Witherfang was, and they continue to spread the curse."

"Deceit is the nature of men," Sten had stated before the Lady continued her tail.

"They were driven into the forest. When the human tribe finally left for good, their cursed brethren remained pitiful and mindless animals."

"Until I found you, my lady," the werewolf bowed. "You gave me peace."

"I showed Swiftrunner that there was another side to his bestial nature," the Lady explained. "I soothed his rage, and his humanity emerged. And he brought others to me."

"So that's how you did it. You helped them control their urges using your powers and teaching," Aveline stated while the Lady nodded 'yes.' "Fascinating; I salute you for doing something new and unexpected. You truly are the Lady of the Forest."

The Lady smiled at Aveline's complement before Reina asked, partly in fear and anger, "Why did you ambush the Dalish? Was it for revenge?"

"In part," the Lady admitted. "We seek to end the curse. The crimes committed against Zathrian's children were grave, but they were committed centuries ago by those who are long dead. Word was sent to Zathrian every time the landships passed this way, asking him to come, but he has always ignored us. We will no longer be denied."

Swiftrunner growled out in anger, "We spread the curse to his people! So he must end the curse to save them!"

"Harsh," Eleanor added, "but I understand why you did it when you have no other option."

"Please, mortal… you must go to him," the Lady of the Forest begged. "Bring him here. If he sees these creatures, hears their plight… surely he will agree to end the curse!"

"Why would Zathrian agree to come here with us, alone?" Eleanor asked out of curiosity. "That would seem very stupid to a man like Zathrian. Especially as he could just refuse to come and force us to kill you to get the army we need to fight the Blight."

"If Zathrian comes, tell him the werewolves would summon me and I will summon Witherfang," the Lady explained. "Tell Zathrian this. If he does not come, if he does not break the curse, he will never find Witherfang, and he will never cure his people."

"What if there is no way to break the curse?" Wynne asked.

"If there is no way, then he dies," Swiftrunner snarled. "Then they all die!"

"Swiftrunner, calm yourself," the Lady advised before turning to the group. "There is a way to end the curse, but he may not be willing to pay price to cure it unless he believe he has no other option. Make him believe that and he will end the curse."

Aveline was silent for a moment, "Very well, we will bringing Zathrian here, hopefully not kicking and screaming."

Reina almost laughed at the thought while the Lady thanked them. "I thank you outsiders. We shall await your return. Outside of this chamber, the passage leading back to the surface has been opened for you. Return with Zathrian as soon as you can."

Aveline nodded as she led the group out of the werewolf lair and up the stairs. As the group climbed, Leliana asked, "How are you going to get Zathrian to agree to return with us?"

"Hopefully by convincing him it is in his best interest," Reina stated. "Zathrian would be very difficult to take down in a straight fight, especially in front of his clan."

"Well we won't have to take him down in front of his clan as he is already here," Sten pointed to the elf that was at the top of the stairs.

The elf, Zathrian turned to great the group, "Ah, and here you are already."

"So you know how to get here," Reina accused. "You are a Keeper and you have been here before. Why didn't you tell us? It could have saved us the trouble and told us how to get in."

"There was no need," Zathrian answered Reina. "I knew they would find it, especially with you helping them Reina. I also did not care to give you a history lesson about things that have no bearing on your purpose here. However, there was no way to tell what would happen once you reached this ruin, so I decided to come myself."

"We need to talk," Aveline stated.

"We know you created the curse, by bounding the spirit of the forest into a giant wolf," Reina growled at her senior Keeper. "Damn it Zathrian, you created the monster that bit you in the butt!"

"So, the spirit told you everything," Zathrian stated. "Yes, she is the powerful spirit that I summoned long ago and bound in the body of a wolf. Her nature is that of the forest itself, beautiful and terrible, serene and savage, maiden and beast. She is the Lady and Witherfang both, two sides of a single being. The curse came first from her. Those she afflicted with it mirrored her own nature, becoming savage beasts as well as human."

"So you created an impressive, yet horrific peace of magic out of revenge?" Aveline asked with a twitch. "Your reasons are stupid, ignorant, and boring mixed into one. This is just sad."

The group did a double take as Zathrian blew a gasket. "You weren't there!" Zathrian yelled. "You did not see what… what they did to my son, to my daughter, and so many others." Zathrian almost let a tear go as he looked up in anger, "You are not Dalish. How can you know how we had to struggle to be safe? How could I have let their crimes go unanswered?"

"Crimes that were committed centuries ago on children that didn't commit them," Wynne pointed out. "Surely it has been long enough."

"I remember them as if it were yesterday," Zathrian disgruntled. "Even if they are more than animals now, they desire nothing but revenge. They will never let my clan be."

"So instead of peace, you just let them suffer forever?" Aveline asked with her right eye twitching rapidly.

"Tell me," Zathrian stated of, "if you held your own daughter's lifeless body in your arms, would you not have sworn an eternity of pain on those who did such to her?"

It was quite as Eleanor stepped up, "All of us have wanted revenge in some form or another." Zevran, Leliana, and even Wynne nodded in agreement. "I myself want to kill a man name Arl Howe for killing my husband, daughter-in-law, grandson, and possibly my only son. Would I kill the man if I could? The answer would be yes. However, seeking revenge or dwelling on it destroys what I have left that is precious. Just as it has happened with you and the price is your clan."

Reina stepped up to throw her two scents in, "It's time to end the curse Zathrian, before anymore Dalish pay for your crimes."

"Very well," Zathrian relented. "You wish me to go and talk? Will you safeguard me from harm?"

"Only if you don't start it," Leliana mumbled for Aveline.

"I fail to see the purpose behind this… but very well," Zathrian grunted as moved toward the door. "It has been many centuries now, let us see what the spirit has to say."

Scene V

The group quickly followed Zathrian down where the werewolves were waiting. The werewolves growled but did nothing to attack as Zathrian moved closer to the Lady of the Forest.

"So here you are, spirit," Zathrian snarled.

Swiftrunner leaped in front of Zathrian to growl out, "She is the Lady of the Forest! You will address her properly!"

Swiftrunner leapt back before Zathrian could continue to address the Lady, "You've taken a name, spirit? And you've given names to your pets? These… beasts that follow you?"

Reina snapped quietly at Zathrian, "Are you trying to start a fight?"

"This may get ugly," Zevran added.

"It was they who gave me a name, Zathrian," the Lady explained. "And the names they take are their own. They follow me because I help them find who they are."

"Who they are has not changed from whom their ancestors were." Zathrian had snarled in a way that made Reina winced. "Wild savages! Worthless dogs! Their twisted shape only mirrors their monstrous hears!"

"He will not help us, my lady!" Swiftrunner accused Zathrian. "It is as I warned you! He is not here to talk!"

"No, I am here to talk, though I see little point in it. We all know where this leads," Zathrian stated. "Your nature compels it, as does mine."

"It does not have to be that way," the Lady suggested. "There is room in your heart for compassion, Zathrian. Surely your retribution is spent."

"My retribution is eternal, spirit, as is my pain," Zathrian whined in spiritual pain. "This is justice, no more."

"Are you certain your pain is the only reason you will not end this curse?" the Lady asked. "Have you told the mortal how it was created?"

Aveline eyes widen as she mumbled, "He used his own blood."

The Lady nodded 'yes' to Aveline, "Such powerful magic could not be accomplished without Zathrian's own blood. Your people believe you have rediscovered the immortality of their ancestors, Zathrian, but that is not true. So long as the curse exists, so do you."

"No, that is now how it is!" Zathrian denied more to himself then anything.

"That's why you want the heart so bad," Reina whispered. "It would continue the curse. Zathrian, how far have you fallen in your bid for revenge?"

"I did it for my people!" Zathrian exclaimed. "I did it for my son and daughter! For them, for justice, I would do anything!"

The Lady ignored Zathrian's rant as she explained, "The curse will not end with Zathrian's death. His life, however, relies on its existence, and I now believe his death plays a part in its ending."

"Then we kill him!" Swiftrunner snapped out. "We tear him apart now!"

"For all your powers of speech, you are beasts still!" Zathrian accused. "What would you gain from killing me? Only I know how the ritual ends, and I will never do it!"

"You see?" Swiftrunner pointed at Zathrian. "We must kill him, and anyone else in our way!"

"See?" Zathrian told Aveline as he pointed at the Werewolf. "They turn on all of you as quickly. Do what you have come here to do, Grey Wardens, or get out of my way."

"No, this has gone on long enough. End the curse or we force you too," Aveline demanded the Keeper.

"Then you die with them! All of you will suffer as you deserve!" Zathrian exclaimed as used Spell of Might to power up.

He then summoned the spirits of all kinds and put them into the small trees and rocks. A process that tired him, but made him a small army, as trees became sylvans and rocks became rock wraiths. The rock creature were magically floating rock shaped in the form of a human with long claw arms and long spikes on its shoulder blades. With an army formed, Zathrian then went to forced the Lady into the form Witherfang and paralyze her through his connection to the curse to put the upcoming battle more to his favor.

Swiftrunner leapt to defend Witherfang as the other werewolves jumped up to attack Zathrian's creations. Sten, Zevran, Leliana, and Eleanor went to back up the werewolves up as they worked to together to wipe out a large number of spirits. Kissara joined up with the four under Reina's orders while Wynne kept the werewolves alive using her healing spells every so often. She also help took out a few of the sylvans and rock wraiths down with Mana Clash, or spell combo Banishment.

While the others fought with the werewolves, Reina and Aveline teamed up to duel Zathrian himself. Reina started with Vine Whip, which Zathrian countered with his own. Aveline stayed as back while Reina and Zathrian's fight soon distilled into a battle of spell and counter spell. They continued to fight while Reina taunted Zathrian during the deadly dance.

"You have endangered the clan Zathrian!" Reina yelled.

"I did it for my people," Zathrian countered while Reina continued to taunt.

"How, is creating the curse help your people? How can you say that when our clansmen lay on the ground, in pain from the curse? How can you say that; when you refuse to end the curse to save your own clan, Zathrian?"

"Shut up!" Zathrian snarled as Reina continue to taunt.

"No answer Zathrian? I didn't think so. You have failed; you failed to protect your clansmen purely because of your need for revenge."

Zathrian focused all his attention to Reina as yelled out, "You know nothing you bitch. You refuse your master to be Keeper of your clan to explore the world on your own. You have no right."

Zathrian eyes widen when he heard Aveline was behind as she spoke down to him, "You are wrong about her not having a right to question you as you were wrong to turn your back on us."

Zathrian only turned in time to see a huge water wave hit him just before he was electrocuted by Aveline's Lightening. As he cried out in pain, Zathrian summoned thorny vines that grew to encompass all the ground around him. Aveline and Reina were forced back to avoid the sharp and pointing thorns on the vines. Aveline countered with a Spirit Arrow while Reina used a Vulnerability Hex.

Zathrian blocked them with Spell Shield before he retaliated. Zathrian started by firing an Affliction Hex under their feet before he used Mana Clash. Aveline was able to block the clash of mana with her Spell Shield but Reina was hit by the full brunt of the attack. Reina fell back to recover as Aveline used Grease Spell and Fireball to set the vines on fire.

Zathrian was burnt when he dispersed the thorn field and the fire with it before he made a tactical retreat. Aveline would not give him the time to slip away as she used Rapid Spirit Arrows against the man. Zathrian Spell Shield protected him, but he was slowly being drained of mana as Aveline advanced in for the kill. At the last minute, Zathrian deactivate his Spell Shield and used Root Grab to stop Aveline's attacks the root wrapped around her legs and body. In response, Aveline used her freed arms to pull out her two swords and cut the root away, giving Zathrian time to recover. Zathrian used the time to use the spell Animated Corpse to created an undead werewolf.

The werewolf jumped a surprised Aveline as she forced to fight it off. She rolled on the ground as the werewolf began to slash as her arms with its claws and fangs. Aveline only got a few strikes herself before a wounded Reina saved Aveline from them monster. She petrified the undead wolf before Aveline then cut off the werewolf's head with her swords like scissors. Aveline then threw the broken body off as she got on her feet to face Zathrian with Reina.

Meanwhile, Zathrian looked around to see that he was losing the battle. His summoned spirits were about to be wiped out while the werewolves had suffered very few casualties and the Warden's group lost no one. In a desperate act, he pulled out a spell that could get everyone, including himself, killed, if employed in such a closed space. Zathrian used Blizzard in a small room, freezing everyone in the small space, including himself. A gamble that gave him space to attack as the cold slow down the melee users via frost. Zathrian upped the ante by attacking Aveline with a Cone of Cold and Aveline countered it by using Arcane Armor to protect herself from most of the damage. She then struck back with wave of water on the unshielded Zathrian at full force.

The spell froze him, creating icicles around him and his teeth began to chatter as he stared down at Aveline. Fear over took him as tired to summon a spell that would mean instant suicide for everyone in the room. He tried to summon a Fade Meteor at point blank range to wipe out all the werewolves with him for what they done to his clan, and his daughter. Zathrian would have succeeded if Reina had not struck the back of his head with her staff. She used enough force to make him stumble while losing the concentration for his spell.

Zathrian then turned over to confront his attacker, and he had his chest was slashed open by Reina's sword. Zathrian fell to ground in pain. As he lay on ground, he looked-up to see the last spirit he had summoned dissipate while Aveline and Wynne used an Anti-Magic Burst to disperse all the spells within the room, including the Blizzard spell and the spell that kept the Lady of the Forest in Witherfang's form. The fight was over as Zathrian watched the Warden's group, all the surviving werewolves and the Lady of the Forest surrounded him.

"No, no more. I… I cannot… cannot defeat you…" Zathrian begged as got on his knees, holding his open wound.

Swiftrunner was not satisfied as he demanded Aveline to, "Finish him! Kill him now!"

"No, Swiftrunner," the Lady of the Forest told the werewolf. "We will not kill him. If there is no room in our hearts for mercy, how may we expect there to be room in his?"

Zathrian cried in pain as he cried out, "I cannot do as you ask spirit. I am too old… to know mercy. All I see are the faces of my children, my people. I… I cannot do it."

"Hasn't this gone on long enough, Zathrian?" Reina asked. "Has this cycle of death and pain gone on long enough? Isn't it a time for a change?"

Zathrian was silent for a moment before he stated, "Perhaps I have… lived too long. This hatred in me is like an ancient, gnarled root… it has consumed my soul. What of you spirit? You are bound to the curse just as I am. Do you fear your end?"

Lady of the Forest just shook her head no. "You are my maker, Zathrian. You gave me form and consciousness where none existed. I have known pain and love, hope and fear, all the joy that is life. Yet of all things, I desire nothing more than to meet an end. I beg you maker… put an end to me. We beg you… show mercy."

Zathrian slowly got to his feet, gripping his staff as he said, "You shame me Spirit. I… I am an old man that has lived long past his time."

Lady of the Forest eyes widen as she stated with hope, "Then you will end the curse."

"Yes, I think it is time to end this," Zathrian stated before he raised his staff high in the air, before he brought the back tip down, giving a ding that echoed throughout the area.

After the resonating sound passed, Zathrian immediately fell to the ground dead while the lady's form began to unravel, as she was becoming one with nature once again. The werewolves gathered around their lady to give their silent goodbyes before she dissolved into a form of flowers. Once the flowers blew away, a bright light appeared around the werewolves, blinding everyone. When the light dissipated, it revealed the werewolves were human again, in loincloths or rags as they jumped in excitement. They were cured.

While the former werewolves celebrated, Aveline caught a follower that once part of the Lady and said some finale words to the spit, "Pity that nature could not preserve someone as unique as she was. Let's just hope the next spirit trapped like her will transform to be like her."

Aveline let go of the flower before she turned toward the yellow eye humanoid Swiftrunner as he spoke in a loud, peaceful voice, "It's… over. She's gone, and… we're human. I can scarcely believe it."

"You aren't going to miss all that strength and speed?" Zevran asked in curiosity.

"Compared to the beast inside that we had to fight every moment, this is just fine. It feels glorious!" Swiftrunner exclaimed.

"So what are you going to do now?" Wynne asked them.

"We'll leave the forest, I suppose," Swiftrunner suggested for his group. "Find other humans; see what's out there for us. It should be quite interesting don't you think? Thank you. We… we'll never forget you all."

The former werewolves quickly ran out of the ruins, leaving the group alone with the corpse of Zathrian. "I don't think that we should leave the body," Reina stated. "We should take him back, for his clan."

"That's fine, as long as you keep the Dalish from filling us full of pointy arrows for our trouble," Zevran added.

Reina nodded as Sten picked the body up, they left the ruins for the Dalish camp.

Scene VI

It was a somber affair within the Dalish Camp as the body of Zathrian was brought back. Many were sad and upset at Zathrian when the group revealed the truth about the curse and his sad tail. Many looked down at sorrow at who was once a great man, as while may cause the curse, his people still loved him his centuries of work he done for the Dalish. After the body was taken away, Lanaya approached them with expressed happiness and sorrow.

"It is done," Lanaya stated in a quiet voice that was happy. "The essence of the wolf's heart gone; it has banished all traces of cursed blood from the hunters." Lanaya looked down in sorrow, "It is too bad that Zathrian had to die. I… I felt it, when he departed. I think he was ready to go."

"Did you know about his connection to the curse?" Shianni asked.

"I suspected," Lanaya admitted, "but… Zathrian did not like to talk about that. Nonetheless, the curse is over, and no one else will be subjected to it. It will be difficult to fill Zathrian's shoes. He was our leader for many centuries, and he will be sorely missed."

Lanaya then sobered up as she told the Wardens what is now reality. "But I am the Keeper now, let me say it officially: I hereby swear to uphold the terms of the ancient contract our people formed with the Grey Wardens. Call and we shall come, with great speed and purpose, and we shall strike at your foes. This I swear."

"Thank you Lanaya," Shianni bowed to the new Keeper.

Lanaya nodded as she smiled, "It's has been a long time since the Dalish marched to war… but I trust that, in the end, we shall make a difference for you." Lanaya then looked at her fellow elves gathering the dead before stating, "If you will excuse me, I have final funeral arrangements to make for our people."

The group nodded as Lanaya looked over her fellow elves gathered around. Lanaya stood over Zathrian as she said her final words while mages created graves for her people. As she spoke in prayer, two hunters put their people softly into the grave as mages buried them using magic as Lanaya gave one final speech.

"Let us pray. All-Father, may you forgive our part in this tragedy. Would our sons and daughters have died if not for our pride? Falon'Din, Friend of the Dead, may you guide our sons and daughters safely into the Beyond. And most of all, He Who Hunts Alone, the Dread Wolf. He will come for us in the end, but today he turned a blind eye, and for that, we are thankful. For we are the Dalish: the Keepers of the Lost Lore, the Walkers of the Lonely Path, and never again shall we submit."

Zathrian was the last to go into the ground. Once Zathrian was buried, the people began to rejoice. It was a happy time, though some people like the storyteller Sarel were not to please to march with the humans, but it did not stop him from thanking the Wardens. He even commented that he looked forward to telling the tale of the Grey Wardens, before the Grey Wardens and their companions left the camp and the Dalish gather all the clans they could before they march to war.

Epilogue

After the battle for Ferelden, the Dalish would be rewarded with land near Ostagar. The Dalish also become greatly respected because of their part in the final battle. Their connection with humans will steadily improve, along with tension due to disgruntled people from both sides. However, despite the rising tension peace would remain. Mainly due to the fact that Lanaya will be instrumental in maintaining the peace between the humans and the Dalish, while keeping close ties to Shianni and the Grey Wardens.

End Epilogue

The group smiled and were about to leave when Bodahn came up to them, "Grey Wardens, a message just arrived from these Mage's Collective. I thought you may want to read it."

"Thank you Bodahn," Aveline stated before taking the letter. Once she was done reading, she handed it off to the others and turned to head into the forest.

As the group headed back into the forest, Shianni asked, "We're not leaving are we?"

"We have one more thing to do," Aveline told Shianni. "The Mage's Collective wants us to kill the maleficarum found in these woods."

"Oh right, the blood mages that the Collective didn't want the Templars to go after in fear of their members also here?" Alistair asked. "So were going have to take care of them."

"It says they sent a team to kill them but were killed by the blood mages instead," Wynne explained while holding the letter. "They requested our aid in taking care of them before asking their templar allies to do so."

"Well, they know the right people to get when it comes to assassination," Zathrian stated.

"So when do we go?" Reina asked.

"You want to come with us?" Aveline asked while being a bit surprised.

"It would be nice to have traveling companions as interesting as you guys," Reina explained.

"Well," Oghren burped, "We could always use another pretty girl in the group."

"We would be honored for you and your companion to join us," Aveline replied with a bow.

Kissara nodded in happiness as Ranger measured the animal up. They both turned to pout when Morrigan said, "Another smelly domesticated animal to come with us, wonderful.

"Well, it's wonderful to have you with us, my sexy goddess," Zevran flattered.

"Likewise," Reina told Zevran as her eyes sparkled in return.

"Great, the pointy ear elf has found a flower girl and they are hooking up. It makes me want to vomit rocks," Shayle commented while the others smile in amusement.

"Come on, let's go," Aveline ordered as Leliana walked beside her, followed closely by Eleanor and the rest of the group as they went back into the woods one last time.

**Done with the Dalish Arc, but is that the last army they recruited. Stay tuned to find out.**

**Author Note**

**1) You know, it had to be blind faith to go through unexplored ruins without any idea if it led to the werewolves or not. Busting down the door would be easier, unless the door had magical seals and they had a reason to believe there was another way in.**

**2) Kissara anger of spiders is absolute like Shayle and her pigeons.**

**3) In earlier chapters, I indicated chimeras were made by the Dalish, primarily for this chapter. I thought it might be too much to have giant spiders and undead, so I thought I would mix it up with the animals being chimera.**

**4) Originally, I planned to go in more detail on the elf soul trapped in a vial, but I cut it down to a summery when I realize it slowed the chapter down too much.**

**5) I don't see how Aveline would not know the Lady of the forest and Witherfang are the same. She would sense her and connect the dots.**

**6) The Dalish maybe the last largest army they recruit, but they likely will not be the last army to be added. Guess whom else in the next chapter.**

**Character Stats**

Name: Reina

Added School: Arcane Warrior

Next

Name: Keeper Lanaya (General)

Race: Elf

Type: Mage

Attributes: Strength 1, Dexterity 2, Willpower 3, Magic 3, Cunning 2, & Constitution 1

Specialization Schools: Battle Mage, Illusionary & Keeper

Skills: Herbalism, Poison Making, & Survival

Talents: Mage: Basic & Mage Enhancement, Primal: Earth, Water and Ice Spells, Creation: Heal, Glyphs and Barriers Spells, Spirit: All, & Entropy: Hexes, Draining and Summoning Spells

Army: 55 Keepers and Apprentices (mages) and 440 Hunters (Total 495)

Note: If Zathrian had survived, one would expect it was because of Blood Magic. Numbers are the same no matter what, like no matter if you picked to be king of Orzammar (Harrowmont's second would be in command) or just side with either the Templars or Mages.


	34. Chapter 34: The Last Pieces for War

Dragon Age Abomination's Origin

Chapter 34: The Last Pieces for War

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon; just the OC's that channel the powers found in Dragon Age. So review or I will sick them on you.**

**Beta Reader: Albert**

**Last Update: 9/22/2014**

Scene I

Within a forest clearing, six mages were praying in front of a stone sarcophagus stained with blood at the top. The maleficarum were performing a blood ritual to increase the power they received from the sacrifice they had already put in the sarcophagus that doubled as an altar. They were so smug, believing they had gotten away with murder and they could now perform dark magic away from the Chantry and the Templars. They never once considered that anyone might interfere, like the Grey Wardens and their companions acting on the Mage's Collective's orders.

They were not ready for so many arrows and knives to rain down upon as they performed their ritual in such brutal fashion. Three of the mages were killed instantly by Leliana, Eleanor, and Shianni's weapons while two others lay down in pain. The leader barely escaped the surprise attack as he rolled away onto his feet. He looked up to see Oghren, Sten, Alistair, Zevran, Kissara and Ranger coming out of the forest, flanked by three mages. Their weapons and claws out, moving quickly to slay the surviving mages as the leader backed away. He was about to run when he came face to face with the last mage, Aveline Wolf Oracle.

"Who are you?" the blood mage leader demanded. "Are you a templar-"

The man did not finish as Aveline used Push to send the man flying into the end of the sarcophagus. He lay on the sarcophagus as Aveline walked over to him slowly. He stammered out to ask, "Who… what are you?"

Aveline raised her hand as a rock formed in it. Once it fully formed, she said, "None of your concern," she stated as she brought it down and smashed his head like a melon with her Rock Fist.

Wynne looked over and sighed, "That seems to be all of them. We best collect their staffs and just go."

"About time we leave this forest," Zevran stated with expiration. "I'm a city elf. I am not meant to frolic about in theses woods."

"Ah… and I was so looking forward to see you frolicking in the woods some more," Reina joked before turning to Aveline. "Jokes aside, I would not mind leaving this place. We've been attacked by all manner of men and creatures since we've been in these woods. We were even ambushed by my own people as they tried to get information on the werewolves to dispense a little vengeance. Good thing you stopped them. I hate to see more of my people killed doing something stupid out of anger."

"Well, odd cases of violence aside, what should we do now?" Leliana asked the group.

"We will head back to Denerim to drop off the bounties for the Mage's Collective before we head to Redcliffe," Aveline explained.

"Well, I always wanted to go to a human capitol city," Reina stated. "This will be interesting."

Scene II

It took two days to arrive to Denerim and Reina's opinion on large humans city dropped from interested to disgust. She was overwhelmed by the extensive amount of filth found on the streets. A situation that is unfortunately common in major cities. Zevran however, took it upon himself to name the benefits of living in a large town. You can buy or get stuff in these cities that a village or the countryside simply cannot provide because once you get away from a city you are away from all the major trade routes. They also very protected with soldiers stationed within such cities and a larger job market as guilds also center themselves in towns.

As Zevran and Reina were having a discussion on city life, someone shouted to Aveline from the crowd, "Aveline! Aveline!"

Aveline turn to see it was slightly beefy carrot-top, Slim Couldry walking towards them. "Slim? You have anything for us?" Aveline asked.

"Sorry, but no, I just wanted you to know that I delivered the notes to their destination. We also smuggled the future mercenary out while the hooded messenger left on his own. So you can just stop by the Blackstone Irregulars for your reward," Slim explained. "However, I may have something later. I am lining some things up. If you pull them off, it will be the biggest heist in your career."

"Thanks Slim," Aveline stated.

"Any time Warden," Slim stated before going on his way.

"So should we split up to collect these missions?" Shianni suggested.

"Yes, we'll take Wynne, Oghren, Leliana, and Shayle with us to meet with the Mage Collective's representative while the rest meet with the Blackstone Irregular one," Aveline explained. The group nodded and began to split up.

Ten minutes later, Alistair cursed when they meet up again, "Andraste's blood. We have done some questionable things before, but this takes the cake."

Aveline sighed, as she looked at the missions requests. The Blackstone Irregular's request was from one of the co-leaders, Taoran Hawkwing. He requested that they kill his father Raelnor Hawkwing, so he could take full control of the Irregulars. The other was from the Mage's Collective. It requested they turn over the evidence they had on the Mage's Collective so that it could be buried by Knight-Commander Harrith to prevent any future investigation into their involvement. These are two very questionable requests to take.

"What should we do?" Eleanor asked.

"Well, I believe that we should aid the Collective," Wynne advised. "A lot of members are a part of the organization. And…"

"And?" Shianni asked Wynne to elaborate.

"And, sometimes the Circle's hire the apostates' part of the Mage's Collective to do missions outside of Templar and Circle's jurisdiction," Wynne admitted. "Helping the Collective could also allow the Wardens to recruit some apostates into the army for some extra firepower."

"So even the great Circle can be hypocrites," Morrigan smirked as she gave a snide comment to the preachy schoolteacher.

"I know when it's best to overlook the law and when to enforce it," Wynne explained as she began to preach to Morrigan. "I don't just do whatever I like out of selfish desire like you."

"Now, now, please let's not get into I'm right and your wrong speech," Shianni stated. "Wynne, are you sure the leader would agree to help?"

"You mean the girl that leads the apostates?" Wynne asked rhetorically.

"There are two leaders of the Collective?" Shianni asked in shock.

"Yes there are two, one for the Circle and the other for the apostates that were force to be on the run. It easier to keep organized that way," Wynne explained. "Though given the circumstance that the Circle's leader was killed, I think the apostate mage is now the leader until a new one is voted in."

"So, would she help?" Leliana asked.

"I think so," Wynne stated. "I have never met the woman. I only dealt with the leader of the Circle personally, but I was told she is a kind woman that always preached to follow most of the Chantry's law. She is a charismatic ruler that has almost absolute authority and trust, despite being… well a city elf from an Alienage."

"I see," Shianni stated while nodded in understanding. Elves that live in Elven Alienages are considered the bottom of the barrel. They are socially better then slaves in that they are paid for their work, and there are laws to prevent cruel torture and killing of elves. However, they still represent one of the lowest castes.

"So, I guess we will help the Collective; but what about Raelnor?' Leliana asked.

"We'll talk to him and see if we should help him or replace him with his son," Aveline stated. "Though we doubt that is the case, but we could use this as a chance to make a deal."

"You want to recruit them for the army," Shianni concluded.

"Every mage and soldier we can get could make all the difference," Aveline stated. "Where is Raelnor supposed to be?"

"Near the gates of Denerim," Sten answered.

"Then let's go," Aveline ordered.

It did not take the group long to find Raelnor, as the bearded old man had thirty men in black armor guarded him and Raelnor himself wore silverite armor and was equipped a silverite great sword. The old man looked up to see Aveline and tried not to show his shocked at the surprise visit. It then hit him something was amiss, for the one day he was visiting Denerim to oversee some contracts. It did not take him long to figure out why they were here.

"Ah, Wardens, we finally meet," Raelnor Hawkwind greeted. "I know why you're here. Taoran sent you. My own son wants me dead. I suppose I should be proud that I bred in him such ambition."

"You're very calm about us coming for you," Shianni stated.

"I knew this day was a possibility," Raelnor explained. "He is an ambitious child, hungry for the guild to be the way it was in his grandfather's day: a violent band, bolstered by secret funding from the nobility. He disagrees with my belief that we can make our way without such back-room dealing. We can, instead, work with honor and integrity."

"Noble goals, and worth achieving," Eleanor commented.

"Standing on ones feet is preferable then becoming servants in the pursuit of money," Sten added with Eleanor comment.

"I appreciate you saying that," Raelnor smiled at the group. "It's good to know that my beliefs are shared by people of your station. I have wrestled with my son for some time, in fear that I may have to turn a blade on him myself. But I cannot bring myself to do it. Kill my own son? Even if it's what's best for my men?"

It was silent until Aveline had stated, "We can kill your son for you." Raelnor looked up in shock when Aveline added, "However, in return we want something other than money."

"I ache even discussing this, but… Taoran has killed his opponents and bullied my men. It has to stop." Raelnor sighed as he looked up to ask, "What is your price."

Aveline pulled out the Grey Warden treaty, "We ask you to sign this to commit your men to help fight this Blight and any future Blight when the Wardens call."

Raelnor looked at the treaty and skimmed it over before signing it on the back of one of his men's armor. As he signed it, he stated, "You know this won't be valid if my son lives, it needs to be signed by all the current leaders of the Blackstone Irregulars. I will leave the date blank for you to add when my son is dead so I do not violate the treaty."

"Thank you, we will take care of your son," Aveline explained while putting up the treaty.

"Very well then," Raelnor handed the treaty back to Aveline. "Challenge him to a duel, and defeat him. Return to one of our posts when the deed is done. Last, I heard that he was headed towards Redcliffe. You should find him there." Aveline nodded in understanding while Raelnor turned to bark out to his men, "Come men. Evil thoughts make me thirsty for ale before we march the entire organization to Redcliffe."

The group watched quietly as Raelnor left with his company of men. After he left, Shianni walked up to ask, "How do you want to approach this?"

"We'll split into the two teams that we did originally, but you also should take Shayle as she likes to crush stuff," Aveline explained to Shianni as Shayle smiled at the thought of crushing the soft things. "You will lead the attack on Taoran Hawking while we deal with the Mage's Collective's request. We will all meet at the castle before we march to war."

"Okay, sounds like a plan to me." Reina stated before adding, "Let's get it on then."

Scene III

It was early in the morning of the third day after several days of tracking when Shianni and her group found a large group camped near Redcliffe. Leading the thirty men in black armor, was a younger, unshaven version of Raelnor, he especially stood out among the men with his brown hair and gold colored armor.

When the group revealed themselves, Taoran looked up and yelled, "My friends!" He then turned to the others to state, "Look, everyone, it's our Grey Warden associates. I am surprised that you meet with me as the rest of your companions went on to Redcliffe. Do you have business with me?"

Shianni looked to the side as her group shifted into position. The mages stepped back with Eleanor while the others moved in close. Shianni came face to face to Taoran to state, "We do have business, but not the kind you will like since it will involve us killing you."

Taoran narrowed his eyes as he began to rant, "Hm. I suppose my father got to you. Did he tell you about honor and integrity? About my evil-"

"Could you just stop with your rant?" Shianni yelled to interrupt Taoran.

"It's nothing personal my friend," Zevran explained. "We just need the Irregulars men for the army to fight the Blight. So I am afraid that you have happened upon death."

"Exactly," Reina stated.

Taoran grunted as he said, "You're entitled to your opinion, but I think my men might disagree with you. Men! To me!"

As soon as he spoke, Shianni pulled out her knives and struck the man in a quick fashion. He did not even have a chance to fight back as her knives dug in to every exposed joint. Taoran soon found it difficult to move as the mabari Ranger bit into his hand and dragged him to the ground. He lay on the ground in pain as he watched his men fight for their lives as Shianni joined the battle. Ranger was not far behind her after he spit out Taoran's hand.

Meanwhile, the Blackstone Irregular's mercenaries were finding out that they were nothing to the Grey Wardens and their companions. Shayle particularly took great pleasure in tearing the enemy apart with its bare hands while Sten, Alistair, and Zevran swept through the mercenary squad. The four were joined by Shianni and Ranger as they forced the mercenaries into a small, tight spot. Alistair particularly used his shield repeatedly to herd the mercenaries into a group so Morrigan hit them with a Mass Paralysis to take most of them out for the duration of the fight. The few that did escaped were taken down by Eleanor's arrows and Reina's long rang spells. Ranger and Kissara dropped back to protect the mages and archers as they finish up the battle.

After a brief two minutes, all that was left were eighteen paralyzed men and Taoran himself, begging for his life, "Please, please don't kill me! I can give you money. You don't have to kill me."

"Sorry, it's nothing personal," Shianni had stated before she slit the man's throat before tossing him to the group as he choked on his own blood.

See the leader dead, Morrigan dropped the spell that paralyzed the other mercenaries wore off, leaving them surrounded by Shianni's group. Zevran walked up to state the facts, "Okay, your boss is dead but you surviving men have a chance to live. So, will you go back to the Blackstone Irregulars under Raelnor, or continue to fight a loss cause and for a guy that is quite dead. Personally, I would go with the living one. He can actually pay your wages."

"Drop your weapons if you don't wish to continue fighting," Sten demanded the mercenaries.

Most complied immediately, but a few were not willing to comply. "You think we will allow an elf like you-" one of them began to rant, until a root popped out of the ground to wrap around him.

The man watched the Wondering Keeper in horror, as Reina used Water Whip to feed the root and make it stronger. The root squeezed the mercenary to death as it tightened to the point that they heard his bones break. It was long as the mercenary's screams finally led to rest as, Reina turned to the flinching mercenaries. A few even backed away as they what that woman could do with a straight face.

"Please surrender," Reina begged in a calm voice. "I don't want to kill you all, but I will if I have too. So please stop."

The rest quickly complied, especially as Zevran and Sten moved next to Reina to stare the mercenaries down. Shayle even added its own intimidation as it stated, "This is disappointing. I was hoping to squash more of these squashing things hidden in armor."

Once the weapons were down, Alistair stepped up you state, "Now then, you will step away from your weapon and only go to pick them up once were out of sight. So please no funny business, we are going to be working together after all, and I would hate to kill any more of your friends to prove a point. We will be going now."

The mercenaries watched in fear as the grouped walked away to Redcliffe. Once they were out of sight, they ran to rejoin Raelnor while Alistair turned to Shianni to state, "That was kind of harsh."

"Maybe," Shianni stated. "At least the honorable one leads the guild, and some extra soldiers do not hurt the war effort. Now come on, let's head into town to inform the Irregular's liaison that Taoran is dead."

Alistair nodded and they went into Redcliffe. It did not stop Alistair from asking, "I wonder how Aveline and her group are doing."

Scene IV

Aveline's group was at the top of the hill near the only road to Redcliffe as Shianni was finishing her deadly mission with the Blackstone Irregulars. They were staring down a lofty Knight-Commander Harrith as he looked up to state, "And here you are again, more generosity from my friends at the Collective?"

Wynne stepped up to state, "No, we have a package for you from the Mages' Collective."

Knight-Commander Harrith was confused at first before he caught on, "Oh? Oh! Yes, of course. I'll see to this matter personally. Consider it handled my friend, and good day."

As the Knight-Commander walked away, another figure came up the hill. It was a woman, short as an elf, and wore blue and white armor made in an old elven style, equipped with not only a silver sword and shield with blue fines but also a blue staff that mages used. She was an arcane warrior and was a member of the Mage's Collective as Harrith bowed in respect as they noticed the woman facial details on her thin, heart-shaped pale face. Mainly, she had eyes that were yellow and dull, as if she was suffering a deep sickness. Yet she walked healthily as the group approached.

She was a contradiction the Warden's group did not know how to take until the elf spoke, "I am so happy to see my trust in you wasn't mislaid. Thank you."

The group looked at her as if she was crazy before she caught on, "Oh sorry, where are my manners. I am Neria Solana, and I command the Mage's Collective of the Apostates. Well more accurately to say, I now command the entire Collective since the leader for the Circle died in the demonic attack."

Neria then stopped before she took a slug of a brown liquid from a vial she had been caring. "I wanted to see you personally and reward you for your aid, and of course, to see if you were trust worthy."

"Hmm…" Oghren, "and if we weren't trustworthy."

"Well, I am not stupid enough to attack you," Neria stated as if she was discussing the weather. "However, the Templar you inform would have an 'accident.' I can't let the Templars know about the order and begin a cleansing. Especially after demons attacked the Circle. It could spark a war between the Circles and Templars."

"I understand," Leliana nodded. "You sometimes have to do what you need to do."

"It's especially true to someone who can't stand seeing blood," Neria commented. "It affects me like a sickness; the mere sight of blood thoroughly disgusts me."

"Because you were turned into a vampire," Aveline stated.

Neria was shocked for a moment before she asked, "You figured it out?" Aveline nodded before the older woman sighed, "Yes, I'm a vampire. I got it while I was working on cure the disease. I was accidently exposed but came up with a suppressant and revealed my findings to the Circle."

"I remember hearing about that," Wynne added. "It was a major breakthrough, but the Revered Mother didn't like how it was handled or that we were selling a suppressant. So she ordered the research to be destroyed, I don't know what happen to the researchers."

"She tried to have me killed for being a vampire and said my work needed to be destroyed for it was touched by an unholy creature. She always a bit nuts and she hated magic. I am kind of happy she didn't survive Ostagar," Neria snarled but smirked at her last comment before she continued her tail. "Luckily, my mother was a member of the Mage's Collective and we have kept in contact, despite the Chantry's efforts to separate us and keep us ignorant of each other. I was smuggled out and joined up with the apostate portion before I rose through the ranks."

Neria then decided to change subjects while handling some gold off, "Anyway, here's your reward and when you need the Mage's Collective, just give us a call."

"Actually, speaking of call," Aveline stated before pulling out the treaty. "We need all the help we can get against the darkspawn. We request your apostates and mercenaries join up for the war effort."

Neria raised an eyebrow as she read over the treaty. She began to smile as she read over very interesting parts of the treaty, "So this will protect us from prosecution and make us official in eyes of the law. Well, I have no reason to say no. You have my word that we will fight for the Grey Wardens." Neria said before signing the treaty. "I'll start calling on members and they will meet here, as well as some Templar allies. They will march when you need them. Good day, Wardens."

Neria then walked away to contact members. Once she was out of sight Leliana turned to asked, "The Grey Wardens can do that?"

"Why do you think the Dalish agreed to sign the Grey Warden's Treaty?" Aveline stated. "It is so they could become an organization outside of the Chantry's control, even if the Chantry doesn't always honor such treaties."

Leliana nodded in agreement while Wynne asked, "So, what now?"

"Let's meet up with Shianni at Redcliffe then we go talk to Arl Eamon," Aveline explained before they headed to the castle.

Epilogue

After the war, the Blackstone Irregulars used the fact they fought against the darkspawn to gain many clients. They would lose some due to the moral strong leadership, Raelnor Hawkwing, but they would gain more permeate clients as they reinvented themselves as a protection organization rather than a sword for hire. This would allow the Irregulars to exist for another hundred years before they finally disperse one day. But ever so often, a band of mercenaries would call themselves the Blackstone Irregulars and try to live up to their name.

Raelnor Hawking himself would die in his sleep fifteen years later.

As for the Mage's Collective, when they became official, they used their connection to establish themselves as the prominent guild that mages and mercenaries joined, especially those outside the Chantry. They became a leading activist for mages and peace in the years to come, especially as they work with the Circle and the Templars to enforce most of the Chantry's laws, keeping the delicate peace between the two.

As for Neria Solon, she would use her war hero status to work on a cure to vampirism and sell her current suppressant to the masses, earning the ire of several Revered Mothers in the Chantry. An ire that build up until one day, the Revered Mothers had Neria arrest and killed on trumped up charges. This almost caused a riot among the Collective, until the Devine intervened. The Devine had given Neria the title, the Holly Archon while stripped all the former Revered Mothers their titles and branded them traitors to the Chantry for breaking His Laws. A cure for vampirism would happen years later thanks to the woman's research.

End Epilogue

Scene V

It took a few hours before the two groups met each other in front of the castle. Once they finished catching up on the two completed tasks, they decided to move inside. Inside the massive walls was the army of Redcliffe, training in their red armor with the Redcliffe symbol of a stone tower surrounded by a stained red ground. Around the Redcliffe army, messengers from the armies that the Grey Wardens recruited stood ready to deliver messages to their respected armies.

On the inner walls of Redcliffe Castle were flags for each army. The four main banners besides the one for Redcliffe were the flaming sword for the Templars, a dark purple tower for the Circle of Magi, gold runes etched in a dwarf face with a beard to represent Orzammar, and a green mask with roots for the Dalish Elves. The other flags included a red hound for the Ash Warriors, a dark symbol of Orzammar for the Legion of the Dead, a black crow for the Antivan Crows. There were also a black stone etched on a silver sword for the Blackstone Irregulars, another templar flag, and a circle split into the four different aspects of magic to represent the Mage's Collective.

"Damn, they were quick to get those flags up," Shianni commented, three of flags belong to three groups that had only joined a few hours previously.

"Yes, they are quick to rally to us. Too bad we can't get more people to join up," Alistair stated.

"Don't be too sure as we may have a twelfth flag if I can contact the right people," Eleanor commented.

"What do you mean?" Reina asked.

"Last I heard, Ser Gilmore was leading a rebellion for my family," Eleanor stated. "I just haven't had time or the means to contact him after Ostagar."

"I've heard the area was under constant fighting, something about a rebellion," Bodahn added as Samuel followed behind, happy to be in a castle for a change, oppose to the road sleeping in his wagon. "Though it has been quite in the Highever region lately."

"Maybe Arl Eamon can get you in contact," Leliana suggested to Eleanor.

"Here's hopping," Eleanor had stated while she crossed her fingers.

"Come on, Eamon won't wait forever," Aveline ordered as they took one final look before going through the doors.

Once inside, Aveline asked the guard directions. They were lead to the main hall to see Arl Eamon talking to the generals of all the armies, including his nephew, Bann Teagan Guerin. As they continue to talk, Eamon noticed the Wardens and called them over, "Good to see you here. I understand you've acquired all the allies you could?" Aveline nodded, "Good, for I have a list of what we recruited."

Arl Eamon pulled out two sheets of paper, one for the main attack army and the other for a reserved force.

_Main Attack Army_

_Head General Arl Eamon Guerin_

_First Enchanter Irving: 90 Mages_

_Knight Commander Greagoir (General): 90 Templars_

_Eric the Red and partner Luthias the Red: 70 Ash Warriors and 70 hounds_

_Bann Teagan Guerin: 160 Archers, 360 Soldiers and 80 Knights (600 Total)_

_General Vartag Vlore: 135 Bolt Masters (Archers) and 675 Warriors (810 Total)_

_Kardol: 120 of the Legion of the Dead_

_Master Ignacio: 80 Antivan Crows_

_Keeper Lanaya: 55 Keepers and Apprentices (mages) and 440 Hunters/Archers (Total 495)_

_Commander Raelnor: 210 Blackstone Irregulars (Soldiers)_

_Neria Solos: 30 Apostates (mages) & 60 Mercenaries (90 Total)_

_Knight-Commander Harrith: 30 Templars_

_Total: 2,755_

_Notes on Reserve Forces_

_30 Mages and 30 Templar will remain at the Circle Tower to defend the magical children and any tranquil left._

_20 Ash Warriors and 20 Hounds will Protect Soldiers Peak with a militia created by the refugees_

_75 Archers, 150 Soldiers and 30 Knights (255 Total) requited to remain in reserve to defend Redcliffe in case the army needs to fall back to that position_

_General Vlore commands only 1/3 of Orzammar's total army. The other 1,620 remain underground to defend Orzammar and make a push to take out multiple darkspawn nests_

_Dalish Clans left 30 Keepers and Apprentices and 160 Hunters (180 Total) that will move up north to protect their none combatants_

_Total: 2,155_

_Grand Total: 4,910_

"This looks right," Aveline stated. "Let's just hope it is enough."

"That's good… we can call the Landsmeet, if you are ready," Eamon explained.

"Before we call the Landsmeet," Eleanor interrupted Eamon to propose something she felt was extremely important. "I would like to ask for aid in Highever. The last I heard my forces were still fighting a rebellion and we are in no position to win. So, I was hoping to call them here to fight the Blight before we march against Rendon Howe, if he is not been taken care of already."

Eamon paused before turning to Teagan, "Teagan, can you tell Eleanor what our intelligence has discovered in Highever."

Teagan nodded and followed his orders, "It'll be done uncle. Please follow me Lady Cousland."

Eleanor raised an eyebrow and followed Teagan to receive some terrible news. Meanwhile, Arl Eamon explained his thoughts, "I would prefer not giving Loghain time to consider, but it is up you. I do not wish to go to Denerim unless you are with me. Especially, when you take in account the army we will be facing. Take a look at what our spies have discovered."

Aveline was handed three pieces of parchments for Ferelden Forces, Loghain's Army and Undecided Forces.

_Ferelden Forces_

_Queen Anora Maric_

_Ferelden Army: 450 Archers, 225 Bolt Masters, 225 Rogues, & 720 Soldiers (1,620 Total) (Initial 3,600) _

_Ferelden Army at Fort Darken: 180 Archers, 60 Bolt Master, 60 Rogues, & 300 Soldiers (600 Total)_

_Denerim's City Guard: 120 Archers, 120 Bolt Masters, 300 Soldiers, & 60 Knights (600 Total)_

_Total Warriors: 2,820_

_Loghain's Personal Army_

_Regent Loghain Mac Tir_

_Ser Cauthrien (Loghain's troops): 270 Archers, 60 Bolt Masers, 60 Rogues, 540 Soldiers & 90 Knights (1,020 Total) (Initial 1,350)_

_Teyrn Rendon Howe: 26 Blood Mages (Confirmed), 190 Archers, 95 Rogues, 380 Soldiers & 70 Knights (735 Total) (Initial 1,000)_

_Bann Ceorlic: 105 Archers, 206 Soldiers, & 38 Knights (349 Total) (Initial: 490)_

_Bann Esmerelle: 88 Archer, 44 Soldiers, & 22 Knights (154 Total) (Initial: 210)_

_Total Warriors: 2,258_

_Undecided Forces_

_Bann Alfstanna: 239 Archers, 116 Soldiers, & 50 Knights (405 Total) (Initial 525)_

_Arl Leonas Bryland: 126 Archers, 245 Soldiers & 53Knights (424 Total) (Initial 630)_

_Bann Sighard: 105 Archers, 45 Bolt Masters, 201Soldiers, & 44Knights (395 Total) (Initial 560)_

_Arl Wulff: 89 Archers, 174 Soldiers, & 23 Knights (286 Total) (Initial 665)_

_Grand Cleric: 362 Templars (117 in Denerim) (Initial 440)_

_Other Minor Nobles Total: 194 Archers, 32 Bolt Masters, 517 Soldiers & 97 Knights (Total: 840) (Initial: 1,280)_

_Total Warriors: 2,712_

"Andraste's blood," Alistair stated. "Our attack army would be overwhelmed if Queen Anora sends the army against us to support her father Loghain."

"That may be true, Warden if you didn't account that he have a large number of special units, like the saarebas, and the assassins. So the advantage is ours, especially if we use some of the backup soldiers," Sten stated.

"But if we fight each other, no matter what the outcome, we will be severally weakened. Which is why you need Alistair to take the thrown," Shianni pointed out.

"In part," Eamon explained. "It also gets the undecided forces to move their troops to the King or Queen that they support. We may be able to get more then the Ferelden army if we work this right."

"So this is the final play in the game of politics," Zevran commented. "And there are so few assassinations in the game, it kind of odd."

"Odd, yet it is still a very dangerous game, isn't that right, Zevran," Ichigen jibed, much to Zevran's annoyance.

"Can you tell us anything about the current lords?" Leliana asked.

"The main players are Bann Alfstanna, Arl Leonas Bryland, Bann Ceorlic, Teyrn Rendon Howe, Bann Sighard, Arl Wulff, and myself," Eamon pointed out.

"I noticed that Bann Ceorlic and Arl Rendon Howe were in Loghain's camp," Morrigan pointed. "So I take it we already have three votes against us."

"Yes, but were only done by one. I also have a vote and Arl Leonas Bryland is on our side, so we can expect his support. Especially since Eleanor supports you, as the Couslands and Brylands are long-time allies. Also if we swing it right, Eleanor can vote for us as well," Eamon added. "The others will be harder to get their support. Arl Wulff lost most of his men after South Hills fell to the darkspawn, but he still has some political clout, and he will support anyone fighting against the Blight.

"Bann Alfstanna and Sighard still have their men and land, but they need something personally to move with us, or if Loghain was shown to be against their principles. Alfstanna wants her people protected and Sighard despises slavery. The rest of the nobles will fall in line depending on five of the six leaders, as Arl Rendon Howe is despised by most of the nobles there. The Grand Cleric and Anora could also influence them so even if we get all five, Loghain could still win if he gets those two support. All in all, we will see when we go to the Landsmeet."

"Right, the Grand Cleric and us are like this," Alistair joked as he showed his arms wide open.

"Well, we might as well face the music," Aveline commented. "Call the Landsmeet!"

Arl Eamon nodded, "Excellent, I shall make the arrangements. We will be off to Denerim within a week, and may the Maker watch over us."

"I'll also call some of my clansmen to be part of an honor guard," Lanaya added, "If that is alright with you."

"Especially since the Dalish are not as well liked as the mages," Reina added sheepishly.

"No, it's fine," Aveline had stated. "In fact, it may be a good idea to call at least 1/10 of the attack army to be part of the honor guard, to show our strength."

"I had better inform Bhelen of the events and call for some of our troops," Vlore commented. "Good day Wardens."

The rest soon split up to call the necessary troops and make arrangements as Eamon called for the Landsmeet.

Scene VI

It was quite one evening in the castle, and nearly everyone was asleep. Aveline and the guards that patrol the hallways were the only ones awake, or so Aveline thought. She realized that she was wrong when came Eleanor's room and found the door open. Aveline peaked in to see her mother looking over papers, pouring over them with great intensity. Eleanor crumbled the papers with her hands and cried out in anger and sorrow at its news. Aveline watched Eleanor as she beat her fists into the desk again and again until she tired herself out and appeared drained of her anger.

Aveline approached to ask, "Mother, are you alright?" Eleanor turned and stared at Aveline.

Eleanor stared for a second before stating, "No, no I am not."

Aveline inquired, "What has happen?"

"The… the rebellion in Highever failed," Eleanor had stuttered. "Ser Gilmore was betrayed by some of his own men and Arl Rendon Howe wiped them out. The minor nobles have sworn loyalty to Howe, out of fear or true allegiance. My… my family's legacy is gone, just like that."

"We are sorry," Aveline stated with as much emotion she could due to her belief that one must change with the world and accepts loss with a minor change/

"Thank… thank you…" Eleanor almost cried as she looked down. She then gazed-up to stare at her adopted daughter, "Aveline, I need to ask a favor. I know that you don't support revenge. However, if we have the chance to kill Rendon Howe, I want you to help me take it. To make sure he faces justice for his actions to the people of Highever and to my family."

Aveline stared at Eleanor before sighing, "We promise, that Rendon Howe will face justice, either through the Landsmeet or through death. We promise."

Eleanor let a few tears go, "Thank you."

Aveline nodded, before stating, "Now, you need to get your rest. We need to be ready for tomorrow we travel to Denerim."

"I will be, don't you worry," Eleanor stated before the two parted ways and Eleanor went to bed.

Scene VII: Denerim

In the city of Denerim, Loghain was staring at a piece of parchment made by Eamon, demanding all the lords and ladies head to Denerim for a Landsmeet that determines the ruler of Ferelden. The leader will be voting for his daughter or the bastard child of that Orlesian Grey Warden elf he and Maric met so many years ago. On it were the signatures of all the generals that would be attending the Landsmeet with Eamon. At the very top were the three known survivors of the Grey Wardens here in Ferelden. Things are about to get very complicated to Loghain.

"As you can see my _friend_," Howe said 'friend' sarcastically. "The Wardens will soon be marching against you. Looks like your attempt to use the Wardens have failed."

"And what do you suggest we do?" Loghain lamented.

"We need to beat them of course,"" Howe stated. "I can have a few men assassinate them and…"

"Stop right there," Loghain ordered. "I will not have your traitorous tongue speak any more. I do not need to provide them with any more ammunition to use against us. Not after I found out you attempted to poison Eamon."

"Yet you didn't stop me or warn Eamon," Howe quipped. "Now, don't get cold feet while we are so close to the end. As you allowed me to silence people that would speak out against you. Not to mention that the both of us made deals we made with a country not exactly on the Chantry's friend list and the fact that we broke the law to work said deals. You don't want me as an enemy as I am keeping your daughter safe from the public."

Loghain snarled at the evils he allowed to occur since he had become Regent. It felt like a lifetime since Ostagar. "Listen Howe; if Aveline or the others are killed, how do you think the public will take it? Especially, since she is considered a hero among the common folk. Not to mention what the others nobles will think. No, we need to win the Landsmeet or else we fail."

Howe was silent for a moment before stating, "I see. Then how we proceed then?"

"We gather allies and get the others to support us, even if we have to force them into our camp," Loghain stated.

"Well, I will do what I can. I just have to hope you are prepared to do what it takes to win. Good day," Howe stated before leaving Loghain's home, as Loghain was deep in thought.

As Howe was walking back towards his new estate, he had acquired from the Arl of Denerim before his 'untimely' death. At least his guards were 'killed' when they forgot to feed and water him, pity. As he walked, a blood mage came up from the shadows to state, "Sir, the queen has been secured. She won't be speaking out any time soon. Several mages are working on spells to control Queen Anora through hypnoses and magic when you need to my liege."

"Excellent!" Howe exclaimed with a devious smirk until the mage reported some bad news.

"However there is some bad news. The queen's maid has escaped and made it into Arl Eamon's estate. We can't rush in without causing an incident with the nobles. What are you orders?"

Howe was about to yell at the man's incompetence before a thought came to his head, "This may be an opportunity."

"My liege?"

"The pathetic little elf probably went to ask the Grey Wardens help for her mistress," Rendon Howe explained. "The Wardens will have no choice but to come to rescue her. I will then have them captured to end this farce of a Landsmeet. Let's see how much Eamon can depend on them if they were caught breaking and entering to kill me, and possibly the queen. It also gives me a chance to finally kill off the last of the annoying Cousland family."

Howe broke into a broad smile before turning to his subordinate, "Come, we have a lot of perpetrations to make. I want the dungeons heavily secured with traps and filled with my most loyal of men. We have more Wardens and rats to catch."

The mage looked up to state, "Yes, my lord."

The Landsmeet was soon to get bloody once as the gauntlet had been thrown down.

**Done, don't forget to review to tell me if I did well, or I did something stupid. Thank you for reading and hope you continue to enjoy this story.**

**Author Note**

**1) Why bother talking to the blood mages. It is simpler to kill them.**

**2) If you think cities are dirty now, read about how they looked and of course smelled a hundred years ago. You smelt Paris before you saw it. Proving it may be best to live in the country instead of a city.**

**3) I have mention time again Aveline is no saint. If burning a city would help a country in the long run, she does it in a heartbeat. So it not impossible for her to kill one leader off if she believes it is better.**

**4) Sorry the battle was quick, but I figured if he needed someone else to kill his father, then he and the men loyal to him were not strong enough to handle Raelnor. Plus, Shianni had a chance for first strike with her mass effect style interruption.**

**5) Neria's armor is based off my most favorite mod, the Ivory Tower and Nightfall Bloom by Moonwing.**

**6) I try to match the flags to their actual symbol, but some of them don't exist so I had to be creative.**

**7) Honestly, I suspect that most of the decisions that Loghain was guilty of were because of Rendon Howe and Loghain went along with it for he believes he had no choice, for the greater good of Ferelden. The only thing truly tied to Loghain, is the slavers, the rest were done by Howe.**

**8) Killing Anora, no I don't see Howe doing that. Now using magic and suggestion to control her and Loghain seems more his style. Don't you agree?**

**A) Army Notes:**

**-Ostagar: At the battle, the lords and ladies sent half of their troops to Ostagar. Half the knights along with a fourth of the lord's forces joined up with the main army. The rest marched with Loghain, to give them the numbers for the battle to flank the darkspawn. At the battle itself, 1/6 of the knights survive (buying time for retreat), 1/4 in the valley and three-forth in Ostagar itself survived. That translates to half the archers, bolt masters and rogues survived since they were in both areas, while soldiers lost 3/4 of their numbers. This is under the assumption that in cannon, only ten percent or less survives since it was stated that only a very small fraction survived and nearly everyone in the valley was killed.**

**-Civil War: Most forces were at an average eighty percent after Ostagar due to the civil war. Causalities were not high since they were in minor skirmishes with a few major battles that saw those lords wiped out. Plus, they also began hiring or recruiting men and woman to replace the numbers lost at Ostagar. Howe has a higher percentage drop then Loghain's army by intentionally trying to get his men killed, but he has not been too obvious about it. Howe has been doing major recruiting to keep his army strong, some from the army itself.**

**-Ferelden Army: They were used only for patrols and received minimal casualties. Also, Loghain was concentrating in bringing the army up to snuff, so their non soldiers increase by 25% to 50% for soldiers.**

**Character Stats**

Name: Commander Raelnor (General)

Race: Human

Type: Warrior

Attributes: Strength 3, Dexterity 3, Willpower 2, Magic 1, Cunning 1, & Constitution 2

Specialization Schools: Champion, Vanguard & Warmonger

Skills: Poison Making & Survival

Talents: Warrior: Master, Sword and Shield: Master, & Sphere and Lance: Standard

Army: 210 Blackstone Irregulars (Soldiers)

Next

Name: Neria Solos (General)

Race: Elf (Vampire)

Type: Mage

Attributes: Strength 1, Dexterity 2, Willpower 3, Magic 3, Cunning 2, & Constitution 2

Specialization Schools: Arcane Warrior, Battle Mage, & Illusionary School

Skills: Herbalism, Poison Making, & Trap Making

Talents: Mage: Basic, Primal: Lightening, Ice, and Wind, Creation: Heal, Spirit: All, & Entropy: All

Army: 30 Apostates (mages) & 50 Mercenaries (90 Total)

Spoiler: The first name is based on the City Elf's original first name.

Next

Name: Knight Commander Harrith (General)

Race: Human

Type: Warrior

Attributes: Strength 3, Dexterity 2, Willpower 2, Magic 1, Cunning 2, & Constitution 2

Schools: Champion, Templar & Vanguard

Skills: Herbalism & Survival

Talents: Warrior: Standard, Two-Handed: Master, & Spear/Lance: Master

Army Numbers: 30 Templars


	35. Chapter 35: The Hounds of Revenge

Dragon Age Abomination's Origin

Chapter 35: The Hounds of Revenge

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Age, though it would be cool to own if I didn't have to work for EA.**

**Beta Reader: Albert**

**Last Update: 9/22/2014**

Scene I

On the walls protecting the city of Denerim stood several guards that would rather be anywhere else then guarding the heart and soul of Ferelden. One reason was that the Teyrn of Denerim made life difficult for those not in his private army. The other reason was out of sheer boredom. Boredom that only would be relieved when the nobles and their large honor guard came. As the guards dozed off, a lookout sounded the alarm that someone was coming and in force, so the soldiers either scrambled to greet the nobles or prepared to push an invasion force back. The Sergeant in charge of the wall climbed up to see what triggered the alarm.

"What do you see grunt," the Sergeant barked out.

"Sir, I see eleven flags approaching," the soldier with a spyglass reported. "It could be several honor guards sirs."

"Who?" the Sergeant asked with s bit of skepticism. "There aren't that many important nobles in Ferelden and all of them are here except Arl Eamon Guerrin." The sergeant straightened up to asked, "Can you tell whom they are?"

"Yes sir, they are coming into view now," the soldier reported as he got a closer look. "It's impossible. They can't be marching together."

"What is?" the Sergeant demanded.

"From the book of flags I had to memorize, they are Redcliffe Forces, the Ash Warriors, the Blackstone Irregulars, the Circle of Magi in Ferelden, two different regiments of the Templar Order, the Mage's Collective, the Antivan Crows, the Dwarves of Orzammar, the Dwarves' Legion of the Dead and the Dalish Elves. All marching together in one army," the soldier reported.

"That's impossible," the Sergeant stammered. "The Arl of Redcliffe couldn't have the gotten mages and templars to work together. Let alone get the drunken dwarves to leave their underground tunnels and convince the knife ears and foreigners to help him."

"Their not helping the Arl," the soldier had stated without emotion.

"If they're not helping the Arl, then why are they marching with him?" the Sergeant asked.

"They are all marching under a twelfth flag, it's the Grey Warden's flag," the soldier simply replied.

"WHAT?" the Sergeant yelled as he grabbed the spyglass from the soldier. He focused on a group of eleven individuals, a dog and a white mountain caring a twelfth flag that was blue and had a white griffon on it. It was the flag of the Grey Wardens.

The Sergeant put down the spyglass and walked over to the end of the rail to bark out orders, "One of you, inform the Regiment Loghain Mac Tir and Teyrn Rendon Howe that the Grey Wardens have arrived."

"Yes sir," one of the soldiers had replied and ran out to inform Loghain while the Grey Warden's Generals and their honor guard are about to march into the city.

Once inside, Eamon could not help but comment, "Denerim is the heart and soul of Ferelden. It was the city of King Calenhad, and the Birth Place of Andraste. The city is as stubborn as a mabari and just as good to have at your side. If we defeat Loghain here, the rest of the nation will follow. By calling the Landsmeet, I have struck the first blow. The advantage of the moment is ours. He will have little choice but to show himself and directly oppose us. The only question is how soon."

"We suspect it will be very soon," Aveline commented. "He will probably come to see what he can expect and how much of a battle he faces."

"Then we better hurry to the estates and be prepare to greet him," Shianni suggested.

"Good, for the sooner we're done with the Landsmeet, the sooner we can see Loghain pay for his crimes," Alistair added with a calm steady anger.

Scene II

It did not take long for Loghain to arrive at the front gates with his compatriots, Ser Cauthrien and Rendon Howe. They were allowed in, as guests, for it would not be civil to turn them away. All three came in heavily armed as they marched to the greeted all the generals of the Grey Warden's army, the Grey Wardens themselves, and their companions. The two groups came face to face with enough tension to suffocate a room.

Tension that only builds as Eamon came forward to great their guests, "Loghain. This is… an honor, that the Regent would find time to greet me personally."

"How could I not welcome a man so important as to call every lord in Ferelden from their estates, while a Blight crawls across our lands," Loghain snarled.

"The blight is why I am here, with Cailan dead, Ferelden must have a king to lead it against the Darkspawn," Eamon stated.

"Ferelden has a strong leader, its queen," Loghain growled at Eamon. "And I lead its army."

"If Anora rules, then why don't you let her speak for herself instead of you speaking for her?" Aveline asked Loghain.

"Ah, well if it isn't the young Grey Wardens. I thought we might meet again," Loghain commented with a thoughtful expression. "You have my sympathies on what happened to your order. It was unfortunate that they were thrown away to feed a man's ego before his untimely demise."

"Feed an ego, or left as sacrifice in a bid to grab power?" Shianni asked offhandedly.

"You should curb your tongue," Loghain snarled. "This is my city, and not a safe place to speak treason, for anyone." Loghain then switched gears as he focused on Eamon, "There is talk that your illness left you feeble, Eamon. Some worry that you may no longer be fit to advise Ferelden."

"Illness?" Eamon asked. "Why not call your poison by its true name? Not everyone at the Landsmeet will cast aside their loyalties as easily you and as these… sycophants."

"How long have you been gone from court? Surly you recognized Redon Howe, Arl of Amaranthine, and Teyrn of Highever," Loghain pointed to Howe.

"And the current Arl of Denerim, since Urien and his son unfortunate victims at Ostagar and their meeting with the White Wolf," Howe added with a smirk. "The regent has been… generous to those who prove their loyalty."

"It's amazing what boot-licking can accomplish," Eleanor stated with a demented smirk. "Especially in claiming others land and titles that do not belong to you. Did you get those other titles honorably, or thorough murder and thievery like you did with my husband's."

Howe growled as Ser Cauthrien stepped up to his defense, "Don't interrupt, churl. Your betters are talking."

"Enough, Cauthrien, this is not the time or place," Loghain ordered before turning his attention to the others. "I had hoped to talk you down from this rash course, Eamon. Our people are frightened. Our king is dead. Our land is under siege. We must be united now, if we are to endure this crisis. Your own sister, Queen Rowan, fought tirelessly to see Ferelden restored. Will you see her work destroyed? You divide our nation and weaken our efforts against the Blight with your selfish ambitions to the throne."

"Enough," Aveline stated. "This is not about who will sit on thrown, but who will lead the army against the Blight. With that in mind, we propose a compromise."

"What kind of a compromise?" Loghain asked.

"The game will be a simple who can get the most support before the Landsmeet," Aveline stated. "The winner will not only get the other's side army, but he also will determine the fate of the head generals."

"And by head generals, you mean…" Howe stammered unsure he liked were Aveline was going.

"Us, Arl Eamon, Alistair Theirin, and Shianni for the Grey Warden's army while you, Ser Catherin and Rendon Howe for Loghain's forces," Aveline commented. "And by one's fate, we mean from being killed as traitors or forced to serve the other side for as long as the other desires."

"And why should I agree to this?" Loghain asked as the others were taken by surprise from Aveline's suggestion.

"The Blight is the Warden's primary concern, and we cannot afford to waste valuable resources fighting each other," Aveline explained to Loghain. "Just think of it as an incentive to be nice and civil while the people of Ferelden decide who can save Ferelden from the Blight."

Loghain narrowed his eyes before he reluctantly agree, "Very well, I will agree to your terms. However, do not expect mercy from me, there is nothing I won't do for my homeland."

Those were Loghain's final words before he left with his company of co-conspirators, leaving the Warden's army alone. Once Eamon was sure they were alone, he turned to the Wardens and stated, "Well that was bracing, I wasn't expecting Loghain to come this soon. Nor was I expecting to offer such a deal. Do you have any idea what you had done?"

"We ensured that no matter what, Ferelden will be saved either by our hands or Loghain's," Aveline explained to the Arl. "Seeking justice is all well and good, but allowing a country to burn for it will get nothing but land as black as soot. We just have to win to ensure justice is done."

"Oh, so that is all we have to do, no pressure then," Alistair had commented.

"Wardens, are you sure?" Vartag asked. "We promised to follow you to fight the Blight, not Loghain."

"Yes Wardens, I am not sure I want the elves under the command of someone like Teyrn Howe," Lanaya added. "I heard that his people do not treat elves well. In fact, he can be downright cruel."

The others agreed and Aveline nodded in acknowledgment, "Listen, we are not saying that it would be dangerous and risky, but we need to do whatever it takes to end the Blight. You agreed to help the Wardens end the Blight, whether it's through us or through someone else."

"True enough, Ferelden's survival is the most important thing to do. We just need to insure Alistair is made king," Eamon added. "Now then, we need eyes and ears in the city. Loghain has been here for months. The roots of all his schemes begin here. The sooner we find them, the better we can turn them to our advantage. But we had a long journey and need our rest. Come seek me out when you're ready t talk strategy, upstairs in my sitting room. We can lay out our plans for the Landsmeet then."

"Very well, everyone find a room and relax before we meet with Eamon in a few hours," Aveline ordered and the groups dispersed for their rooms.

Scene III

Deep within the confine of a single room, Reina and Zevran settled down and unpacked. As they were unpacked, Zevran pulled out a small golden earring with a large green gem that dangled to the side. Zevran held it tightly as he looked on the gloves given to him by Reina before he got up and moved to Reina. He stood over Reina and held out the earring to her.

"Here… it seems an appropriate moment to give you this," Zevran stated.

Reina picked up the earring to asked, "Is this an earring?"

"I acquired it on my very first job for the Crows," Zevran explained. "It belonged to a Rivaini merchant prince, and he was wearing a single jeweled earring when I killed him. In fact, that's about all he was wearing," Zevran chuckled at the memory. "I thought it was beautiful and took it to mark the occasion. I've kept it since… and I'd like you to have it, as a memento for being so good to me."

Reina held it up and stated, "It is so beautiful Zevran, thank you."

Zevran smiled as he waved Reina on, "Do not mention it and please do whatever you wish with it. In fact, feel free to sell it, or wear it… or whatever you'd like. It's really the least I could give you in return."

"Thank you. I really appreciate it," Reina smiled as she put it on her right ear.

"It's meant a lot to me, but so have… so have you. Thank you. I have no better way to say it." Zevran stated with a smile.

"That's so sweet," Reina said before she kissed Zevran a peck on the lips before she gave him a bear hug.

Zevran froze for a moment but soon warmed up to the hug as Reina leaned into Zevran's body, getting conformable within the elf's arms. Zevran looked up to see Kissara giving him a nod of approval before walking away, leaving the two alone. Zevran smiled as he looked up to see a crow in a window above him. The Crow had a look of death before it spread its wings and disappeared into the dark before dawn.

Zevran realized that the Crows were here and probably would attack soon. He was about to get up to tell people but stopped when he looked at a contented Reina. He smiled as he decided that it might be best for everyone to have a few hours of peace before he warned them that they were in danger. He would tell the group about the possibility of a Crow ambush when the time came.

Scene IV

After a few hours of rest, the Grey Wardens' group walked into Eamon's study to meet with the Arl. In the next room, an armored Eamon poured over a map of Ferelden with the generals they recruited. They were talking about troop deployment when Eamon noticed the Wardens and asked to be excused. Eamon then came into his study and directed an elf from the shadows.

The elf was a plain, dark haired woman in a maid uniform. An ordinary elf that would easily blend into any background if it were not for the fact the woman had a crest on her outfit. It was a shield with two diagonal crossed blocks, one white and the other gold. It also had a lion on each side, facing the shield. It was the crest of Therein family and only one person would be able to use it. It was Anora, Maric wife and Loghain's daughter.

Eamon greeted them with a smile while the elf remained behind him, "Ah, Wardens. I trust you've made yourself comfortable."

Shianni answered Eamon for the group, "Yes, it is nice and cozy."

Eamon nodded, "Good, since it's likely to be your last rest for quite some time." Eamon then turned to the elf, "This is Erlina. She's-"

However, the elf, Erlina interrupted Eamon and stepped up to speak in an Orlesian accent, "I am Queen Anora's handmaiden. She sent me here to ask for your help."

Amused more than offended by being brushed aside, Eamon chuckled, "Or perhaps the young lady prefers to speak for herself."

"Why would her highness ask the aid of her father's enemies?" Alistair asked.

"The queen, she is in a difficult position," Erlina explained. "She loved her husband, and she trusted her father to protect him. When he returned without the king, amid dark rumors, and made her reveal secrets of her husband to turn the country against him, what was she to think? She worries that he was somehow involved in her husband's disappearance, but when she tried to speak with her father, he does not answer. He tells her 'not to trouble herself,' and takes more power from her for the 'better of Ferelden,' or so he claimed."

"So you're saying Anora knows Loghain had her husband killed, possibly for power," Leliana theorized.

"You're also saying Anora fears that her father plans to take the throne from her," Aveline added to Leliana's theory.

"My queen suspects she cannot trust her father. Loghain is subtle and very secretive, but Rendon Howe, he is privy to all the secrets and… not so subtle," Erlina told the group.

"That was a mistake," Eleanor commented aloud. "Howe was a master infiltrator and spy during the war with Orlais. He could very well be using Loghain more than Loghain is using Howe."

"My Lady found that out the hard way," Erlina admitted sadly. "She went to see Howe. A visit from the queen to the new arl of Denerim is only a matter of courtesy and she demanded answers."

Aveline shook her head, "We take it that the visit did not go well."

"Yes, and he said things no decent person would repeat. He called her every sort of name, 'traitor' being the kindest, and locked her up, supposedly as a guest," Erlina explained to the group.

"Loghain wouldn't allow this to happen to his own daughter, would he?" Wynne asked with an unbelieving tone.

Erlina was not so sure, "King Cailan was like a son to him, and Loghain left him to die. Does he love Anora more? Who can say? I think… her life is in danger. I heard Howe say she would be a greater ally dead than alive, especially if her death could be blamed on us and Arl Eamon."

Eleanor shook her head 'no' before stating, "I don't think her father would kill his own daughter. However, I wouldn't put it pass Howe to have her killed in secret."

"Especially if it would give him a political edge and direct Loghain's ire on us for killing his only daughter. Our entrance on the scene may be all that Howe needs to blame Anora's death on us," Aveline added.

Eamon agreed with Aveline's assessment but had other things on his mind, "Maybe, but we may have no choice but to trust Anora. The queen is well loved. If Howe somehow succeeds in pinning her death on me… I' m not sure that's a risk we can afford to take."

"So what do you propose we do," Morrigan hummed.

"I have some uniforms hidden nearby," Erlina stated. "Arl Howe hires so many new guards every day, a few more will not cause much stir. I will show you to the servants' entrance. We must sneak in and out with my queen before anyone is the wiser. I will go ahead to Howe's estate. Meet me there as soon as you can."

Erlina then ran out to the estate, leaving the group alone as Aveline stated, "This smells fishy, we think it probably is a trap."

Eamon agreed reluctantly, "Maybe, but I don't think so as her story matches what little intelligence we have gathered. Besides, with Anora's knowledge, we have a far better chance against Loghain. Also, if Anora speaks out against Loghain, hers would indeed be one of the most powerful voices at the Landsmeet."

"What is Anora like?" Reina asked.

"She and Cailan were promised as children and practically raised together," Eamon told the group. "She was a smart child, knew how to listen, and how to blink those big blues eyes and get anything she wanted. Calian didn't stand a chance and was whipped the moment she bat her eyelashes at him." Eamon chuckled before adding, "Her mother's looks, her father's brains, and the best tutoring Maric's money could buy. It's a potent combination."

Aveline thought it over before stating, "Thank you Eamon, but now is the time to discuss strategy… in private."

"As you wish Wardens," Eamon bowed before returning to the war room, leaving the group alone.

Once he was gone, the other waited for Aveline to speak, "Alright, it's obvious that if we take a mix race group to the estate it would be suspicious. So an all-human group will be required. We will take Leliana, Alistair, Eleanor, Wynne, and Morrigan with us on this mission."

"Why must you take an all human team?" Sten asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What type of people do you think Howe is more likely to hire in bulk?" Aveline asked rhetorically. "Human mercenaries are usually hired in human lands."

"That's good and all, but what about the rest of us?" Shianni asked.

"Well we may want you to run interference," Zevran suggested.

"Zevran, what's the matter?" Reina asked.

"Um… well you see, I feel the Crows may ambush us while heading to Howe's estate," Zevran stated.

"How sure are you of this?" Sten asked.

"Oh, quite sure my very tall, muscular friend. I have a feeling they are here. I know how they think and what they plan to do." Zevran explained before he added, "On the bright side, I know every possible location for their traps."

"So we can avoid them," Alistair theorized what Zevran wanted.

"In part," Zevran admitted, "but I also suggest that we take care of them now before he tries something even more desperate."

"Also to get revenge against the Crows having Rinna killed," Shianni had pointed out, much to Reina's worry.

A worry that was added when Zevran gave a simple answered, "Maybe."

"Very well, Shianni take the others and stop the Crows." Aveline had stated before she added, "Preferably by killing him."

"Will do," Shianni acknowledge before the two parted ways.

Scene V

By mid-afternoon, Aveline's group had arrived at Howe's estate after taking the long way around to avoid locations where the Crow's likely had set traps. Once at the estate's borders, the group witnessed a large number of people yelling at the guards at the entrance. At the back of the angry mob stood the maidservant, Erlina next to a wagon filled with silver armor that was the uniforms of Howe's security forces. Erlina waved them over when she saw them arrive.

Once they were up close, Erlina explained the rest of her plan, "The servants' entrance is on the other side of the house. We must slip past this crowd to reach it. We will have to be very careful: Teyrn Howe is inside."

"Howe is here?" Eleanor asked in shock and a hint of excitement.

"Yes," the maid nodded, "and wherever he goes, a great many guards go with him."

"What's with the angry crowd that looks ready to lynch people?" Alistair asked.

"The estate is in poor repair," Erlina explained. "The new arl has not been very prompt in paying his workmen."

"What an idiot, and he wonders why people despise him," Eleanor snarled.

"Calm down mother, we have a job to do," Aveline told Eleanor before turning her attention to the elf. "Erlina, the uniforms if you please."

"Yes, they are in the wagon," Erlina pointed out. "Please get dressed and hurry. My lady does not have much time."

Aveline nodded before the group put on the medium or massive armor painted silver over their robes/armor. The armor was flexible and light as it was made from cheap, grey cast iron. Howe apparently wanted his cannon fodder to look presentable. Once they were presentable, the group followed Erlina around the crowd, pretending to be a patrol that just returned. They even fooled the guard over the railing as he congratulated them on a patrol and gave a few catcalls at Aveline, Leliana, and Morrigan.

Eventually they reached the end that held the servant quarters but hit a snag in the form of two guards in the front of the servant's entrance. They would have walked in but Erlina stopped them, "Please stop, I need to distract the guards while you sneak in."

"You need to distract them to get in?" Alistair asked Erlina with a twitch. "Why are we wearing this stupid armor if it won't get us in?"

"Those two know who is allowed to come and go," Erlina explained to the group. "They will not be fooled. But the uniform should work on most of those inside."

"Alright, let's get this over with," Aveline told the maid.

"I will lure them into the courtyard. Hide in the bushes," Erlina commanded the group.

Aveline's group complied and hid in the bushes and Erlina acted like the frighten maid that thought she had seen monsters. The guards reluctantly followed the maid. They did not want to raise the alarm on the words of an elf, but they also did not want to look stupid for not investigating the elf's complaint and getting in trouble for it. So the two ran off while Aveline's companions snuck into the estate, followed by Aveline wondering how the others were doing.

Scene VI

Outside the estate, Shianni's group waited two hours before taking the route that would take them to Howe's estate. Within minutes, they struck gold when they sprung the trap they were hoping as many humans and elves appeared on the rooftops around the stairway alleyway. They were equipped with daggers, bows and arrows, and wore black leather armor. The stairs leading to the roof was littered with traps and five Antivan Crows were waiting at the top. Leading them was a human with greased brown hair and a stern face. The man was someone Zevran knew, Taliesin.

"So, here at long last is the mighty elven Grey Warden. The Crows send their greeting, once again," the human, Taliesin, greeted with a cocky smirk.

"So they sent you, Taliesen? Or did you volunteer for this job?" Zevran asked.

"I volunteered of course," Taliesen declared. "When I heard the great Zevran had gone rogue, I simply had to see it myself."

"Is that so, well here I am, in the flesh!" Zevran exclaimed with arms wide open.

"You know this doesn't need to end for you," Taliesen explained as he tried to persuade Zevran. "You can return with me, Zevran. I know why you did this, and I don't blame you. It's not too late. Come back and we'll make up a story. Anyone can make a mistake."

Zevran looked hesitant, unsure what to do. That was until Reina stepped up to defend Zevran, "Zevran doesn't need the Crows any longer."

"Oh? Does Zevran need to live?" Taliesen asked sarcastically.

Zevran just smirked at Taliesen's comment, "I suspect I will manger just fine, Taliesen." Zevran's mood shifted to a somber one as he pulled out his blades, "I'm sorry, my old friend. But answer is no. I'm not coming back… and you should have stayed in Antiva."

"Ashamed," Taliesen stated before he barked out, "Kill them all!"

Almost immediately, the Crows on rooftops began scaling down to engage the enemy while the archers took aim. Shianni's group scattered as the Crows let their arrows go, hitting only dirt as they dashed or rolled away. Shianni and Reina in particular rolled to the side of a building that had Crows scaling down while the archers reloaded to fire. They would not get a chance as Shianni's knives and Reina's Spirit Arrow hit them right in the head. The archers never knew what happened before they went limped and fell off the roof.

While the archers on the rooftop fell, the other assassins scaling down to attack met their doom. Those that landed near Shianni and Reina were mauled by Ranger and Kissara. They ran as fast as they could to tear apart any assassin that threaten their masters. Another was taken and killed before he reached the ground as Shayle grabbed the assassin that scaled down and smashed the assassin into the wall. The shattered Crow was then fling around like a clubbed, while Sten and Oghren used their sword/axe to overpower the dagger wielding assassins. As they whipped out large numbers of assassins, Zevran dashed up the stairs to confront the leaders.

Zevran zigzagged, avoiding the traps and disarming them as he ran up as he dodged the four archers that tried to kill him. Taliesen's arrogance turned to concern as Zevran neared the top of the stairs. It was then worried when Zevran leaped over the traps onto an archer just as he took aim. Zevran was faster as he broke the bow and stabbed the Crow in the neck. The archer feel to the ground as Zevran turned to engage Taliesen.

Zevran moved in for an attack in close quarters as he slashed and struck at Taliesen as he evaded and deflected Zevran's every move. As they struggled, a Crow switched from his bow and arrow to daggers and joined the fight. It was then that Zevran switched from an aggressive attack to a defensive stance as he evaded the two assassins. One that was once a friend and he was just as skilled as Zevran. Zevran had to keep on his toes as he avoided the two like the plague. As he danced, he noticed one of the archers take aim. Zevran rolled on the ground to evade the flashing daggers and arrow.

Taliesen did not see the arrow, but knew Zevran had ducked for a reason and followed suit and rolled out of the way. He did not warn his partner and the assassin got an arrow to the chest for helping Taliesen. Zevran got up and dashed at the assassin that mistakenly killed his own comrade. Zevran reached the archer and stabbed the man in the neck before he slit the man's throat in a spin. As Zevran pulled his blade out of the deceased assassin, he saw the last archer take aim. They looked each other in the eye as Taliesen moved in from behind Zevran, waiting for Zevran to try to evade so he could kill him.

Zevran would have died if a goddess were not looking out for him. A Vulnerable Hex pulsed under the archer's feet before a Toxic Bomb exploded around the assassin. The killer fell to the ground and twitched as Zevran spied Taliesin held in place by roots. Zevran turned to see Reina saved him, and he nodded a thank you to her as she whipped out the remaining Crows, leaving Zevran to deal with Taliesen, who was trapped.

Zevran danced around the pinned friend as he poked and prodded him before going into a full rush. Taliesen caught Zevran's blades and struggled for supremacy. As they held blades, Zevran kicked Taliesen hard in his stomach tripping him as he fell on his butt. He could not get up due to the roots as Zevran tried to stab Taliesen but Taliesen fought back despite his limited position. Taliesen did not even have a single cut while he forced Zevran back after cutting his cheek. Zevran jumped decided he was done trying to get in close, so Zevran pulled out a small knife as he stared his friend in the eye.

Taliesen realize he could not dodge the knife and begged Zevran for his life, "Don't do this Zevran."

Zevran held the knife tightly before he answered Taliesen's pleas, "I'm sorry my friend, but it has ended. Death happens after all, especially when you were the one who killed Rinna. For what's it worth, I'm sorry."

Zevran threw the knife hard at Taliesen. Taliesen tried to deflect it, but he was not fast enough as his knife became embedded in his head. Taliesen was dead and Zevran just stared at the corpse as blood drained from his friend head. Zevran was quiet as he looked at a man he once called his friend until Reina touched his shoulder and brought Zevran out of his remorse with healing spells to heal his cuts. As he was a hundred percent as Shianni removed the rest of the traps before her team regrouped.

Zevran looked at them in a somber mode to state, "And there it is. Taliesen is dead, and I am free of the Crows. They will assume that I am dead along with Taliesen. So long as I do not make my presence known to them, they will not seek me out."

"That's a good thing, right?" Reina asked in concerned.

Zevran laughed in response, "A very good thing. It is in fact what I had hoped for, ever since you decided not to kill me. I suppose it would be possible for me to leave now, if I wished. I could go far away, somewhere where the Crows would never find me. I think, however, that I could also stay here. I made an oath to help the Wardens, after all. And saving the world seems a worthy task to see through to the end, yes?"

"I don't know about the others, but I would be happy for you to stay," Reina answered thoughtfully. "In fact I want you to stay, by my side and perhaps become something more."

"So would I, except not in the romantic way that Reina wants," Shianni nodded as the others indicated their support.

Zevran smiled in reply, "Then stay I shall. I'm with you until the end… provided you do not tire of me first. Or I die. Or you all die. But there you go. Let us return home and wait for the others to finish their big mission, yes?"

Shianni nodded in return, "Move out," before they left the blood scene behind. They headed back to the estate to wait for their friends' return.

Scene VII

Moving around the estate had proved easy for Aveline's group, as they were not even questioned by the other mercenaries. The only possible trouble was the captain, but he was too busy sleeping with an elven maid to notice them. Eventually since they found Anora's room among the rooms holding mages and guards. It was very fortunate that Howe's men were not paying attention.

However, finding Anora was not as simple as getting her out of the estate or even opening the door. Anora was behind a door locked by blood magic, and the only way to free her was to kill the blood mages or force them to drop the spell tied to their blood. So they agreed to hunt the dungeon for the blood mages while Anora's maidservant remained at the door, as she was not one for battle. After the Wardens agreed, Anora told them at the last minute that they are always with Howe and probably have to kill him as well. Upon hearing that bit of news, a grim smirk passed over Eleanor's face foretelling the extreme pain and death that awaits the Teyrn.

The group disguised as guards took their leave to look for a dungeon's entrance that was left unlocked. It was disturbing as they found the entrance to Howe's bedroom. He was even sicker than people imagined. Eleanor took great pleasure in tearing apart the bedroom. They found many jewels, some of which belonged to Eleanor that her husband had given to her and she was extremely happy to reclaim. After tearing the bedroom apart, they entered the dungeon to see a guard that stood there. A guard that showed he knew who was meant to be down here and in proper silverite armor.

He yelled out, "Hey, you are not supposed to be here!"

However, before the guard could confront them, two lean arms shot out of a cell and wrapped around the man's neck. The soldier screamed in shock and pain as one arm strangled the man while another pushed against the man's face. Then with a loud crack, the man's neck broke and now his face was turned one hundred-twenty degrees to the right. He was dead and held in place by the man who killed him and now searched the body. The man quickly found a key to open the door as he let the dead guard fall to the ground.

The man pulled the corpse into his cell and stripped the man of his armor, before putting it on himself. He walked out to reveal a thin faced man with long black hair tied into two braids in front of his face. He was a muscular man that muscles now stood out as if he had been skinned. A man who was worn down by malnutrition and torture and yet he was a powerful man with brown eyes similar to Duncan's own eyes.

He faced the group with a peaceful demeanor as he spoke in a mixed pre-Orlesian's romantic and Ferelden's western accent. Creating a unique gentlemen style to his voice, "I thank you for creating such distraction, strangers. I have been waiting weeks for this opportunity. Do you think you could…" the man stopped and stared at Alistair, "Alistair? Is that you?"

"Who…?" Alistair began to ask but stopped when he recognized the man. "Wait. I know you. You were at my Joining. He's was a Warden from Orlais. Jader, I think. Or was it Montsimmard? I'm afraid I don't remember you name."

The man bowed before introducing himself, "I'm Riordan, senior Warden of Jader, but born and bred in Highever and glad to be home."

Morrigan looked at the man strangely to ask, "Wait a minute, if you are a Warden, then why weren't you killed at Ostagar?"

"It was because I wasn't there," Riordan explained. "I was sent from Orlais when we received no word from King Calian. The knight had invited all the Wardens of Orlais and their support troops to join him, then… nothing."

"You were captured?" Morrigan asked.

"Yes," Riordan told the group.

"How were you captured?" Leliana asked.

"With an offer of hospitality and a poisoned chalice," Riordan said with disgust. "I was a fool enough to think Howe didn't yet know who I was."

"Where is Howe?" Eleanor asked with enthusiasm.

"I saw him go into the dungeons. He may still be there," Riordan told Eleanor.

Eleanor was about to run in but Aveline stopped her, "No, we need more answers before we go in and you may get killed going down there alone." Eleanor reluctantly agreed.

They questioned Riordan to learn the situation. The Grey Wardens brought two hundred of their men along with twelve divisions of cavalry when Loghain stopped them at the border. They decided it was not worth the risk of being involved in Ferelden's civil war and stayed out while Riordan scouted Ferelden. He also revealed that they did not do anything and stayed back to prevent the Blight from spreading beyond the borders. They were not about to risk war when the Blight was on the verge of breaking out.

Riordan also reveal he lost his papers, papers that held a list of the Wardens who died and vital information on the Joining. Hopefully it was too encrypted for others to crack. Eleanor remembered the papers as she ransacked Howe's bedroom and did not destroy them, as they were not Howe's papers. She told Riordan where to get them and he was grateful and promised to pick them up before he left. He also worried about the Joining and that they may be unable to get new recruits.

"It would be impossible for the Joining to work since recruits need not only fresh darkspawn blood but a drop of blood preserved from an Archdemon. Ferelden's supply should have been in the vault, but it was gone. I can only imagine someone took it out and Loghain either confiscated or destroy it."

"So there is no way we can get it back?" Morrigan asked.

Riordan nodded yes, "As some of you may or may not know, the Joining's chance of success is slim anyway. Loghain has done far worse to the Wardens than cut off our recruiting. Good thing you plan to remove him from power."

"I assume you will be going on your way?" Aveline asked.

"Yes, as I have a sudden desire to breathe some free air," Riordan explained. "I will seek you out later-after I find a good physician. Good luck to you… Brother and Sisters." Riordan gave one finale bow before he disappeared and made his escape from Howe's estate.

After Riordan had walked out on his own power, Aveline turned to order, "Everyone, out of Howe's armor. We will not be able to remain hidden here."

"How can you tell?" Alistair asked with Wynne asking similar questions while the others began taking off the fake armor.

"It was how the guard spoke to us before Riordan snapped his neck," Leliana stated. "He knows that only a certain amount of people come down here. That would mean we are dealing with Howe's most loyal troops and we cannot sneak by them."

"Correct and there is only one way to deal with them," Aveline stated.

"Kill them all," Eleanor added before taking off the disguised with the rest.

Once they removed their disguises, they moved deeper into the dungeons. The first door they opened revealed a dozen soldiers waiting for them. One noticed them and gave a predatory smile as he went for his weapons. That soon turned into pain as Aveline fired of a Grease spell before a Fireball, setting the area on fire. They all began to scream as the fire spread through the room. One of the archers panicked as he tripped over one of their own traps and set it off. The explosion killed all but one. The remaining soldier slowly rose up to fight, but was killed by Eleanor and Leliana's arrows.

"Well, looks like the fun is about to begin," Eleanor smiled before they went deeper into the dungeon.

Scene VIII

Aveline's group proceeded through the insanely large dungeons eliminating any soldier they could find. However, they also discovered a large number of people trapped within the dungeon. Some were elves that had been tortured even before Howe took power and he never let them go. Others were far more important. One was Rexel, who was a soldier from Ostagar that was reported missing after disclosing Howe's corruption, and one missing solider the Chantry Board had offered a reward for any that could find him, even though he was driven insane by all the torture Howe inflected on him.

Another was Oswyn, the son of an important nobleman named Sighard, Bann of Dragon's Peak. Oswyn found out through a friend that was at Ostagar that Loghain left before the king was overwhelmed. Oswyn made inquires when his friend disappeared and he was captured by Howe. He was then tortured until he was crippled beyond the point of being healed by magic. The last person they helped was a templar named Irminric, brother to an important noblewoman named Alfstanna, who was the Bann of Waking Sea. Irminric was a templar that hunted for a blood mage they knew, Jowan. He was captured by Howe and locked up long enough that his mind had begun to decay from lyrium withdraw. The Chantry will raise bloody hell when they find out what happened to one of their templars.

Getting them out of the dungeons was important, so they decided to give them their disguises and told them to find Erlina, the maidservant of Anora and that they would escape together. The prisoners agreed and made their way out of the dungeon as the group moved into the last room that they had not check in the dudgeon. It was the place where Howe held private executions and conducted hideous tortures with his blood mages. They were not disappointed when they found Howe, with four of his honor guards and two blood mages in a bloody room filled with spikes.

Howe was smug when they saw the Warden's group, "Well, well, if it isn't the Grey Wardens. I must say I'm surprised Eamon condoned you invading my castle and murdering my men. Is he losing faith in the persuasive powers of his Landsmeet?"

"We're here for Anora and perhaps an added justice for Eleanor," Aveline explained as she and her group readied her weapons.

Howe laughed, "So you're helping the traitorous bitches. Amazing how the mighty are played. Anora does love games and Eleanor could hit the right emotional bodies. I'm not surprise that Anora had played with the likes of you, especially when you are famous." Howe then got serious as spoke in a dark, menacing voice, "You should have left when you had the chance. But now, you will be taken as my prisoner and your friend will pay for your defiance."

Teyrn Howe then pulled out his daggers and yelled out, "Men, get them!"

Howe and his honor guard went on the offensive while the mages tried to invoke some powerful spells. Tried to invoke being the operant phrase, Wynne and Aveline teamed up to hit them with a double Mana Clash. One mage was killed and the other was wounded. Wynne moved to attack the surviving mage as Aveline helped the others in their fight; the honor guards were not only picked for their loyalty but also for their great skill. Each Warden had to take a man while Eleanor fought with Howe.

Eleanor's marksmanship was put to the test as she tried to keep up with the nimble man. She made him dance away while she tried to pin Howe to the floor with arrows through the foot. Howe leaped over the arrows as he danced from side to side, but he was flung across the room by her Rapid Spirit Arrows, he suffered only bruises. Howe moved with caution as he saw Aveline support his mother and a second archer, Leliana, who fired from the opposite direction. Behind Aveline, he saw one of his elite guards with a sword and shield was give broken ribs from being slammed into the wall by a powerful spell combo, and his head was set on fire thanks close range magic. Another with a spear was behind Leliana, with multiple arrows all over his body. Two of his guards were taken down quickly and Howe was being pushed back.

Howe backed away on the defensive as he watched one of his men who held a great sword was batted away by Alistair's shield. Alistair then stabbed the man through his armpit and into his heart. He was dead before he hit the ground and Alistair joined in the fight against Howe. Alistair bull rushed the man, swinging his sword as the Teyrn avoided or deflected Alistair's blade until Alistair tried to slam his shield into Howe's face. Howe jumped up on and off Alistair's shield and rolled away to get some breathing room to check on the rest of his men while avoiding long range attacks.

The sight made Rendon Howe angry as he watched another man holding dual blades was being electrocuted for fun by Morrigan. While the last blood mage he employed was fighting for his own life. A life that would soon end due to the Glyph of Neutralization under the mage feet that would neutralize any spell he produced. Just before Wynne took him apart with her physical spells performed outside the Glyph of Neutralization. He watched his only support being blunged to death, leaving him alone to deal with the Wardens.

Howe would have been done for as Alistair moved in for the kill, but he was not without any tricks. While Alistair was in valence form, Howe was still able to roll pass Alistair's defenses to his exposed back. Alistair quickly turned around, but Howe was able to nick the younger man in the neck with his poisonous blades. Alistair staggered and wavered as the poison took effect. He fell to his knees, gasping for air as Rendon Hove was forced back by a spell combo of Toxic Breath from Morrigan and Aveline's Flame Blast, creating a raging flame that would force anyone back while Wynne worked to extract the poison from Alistair.

As Howe was pushed back, Morrigan hit the field with Quicksand to keep Howe in place. However, she did not consider that Aveline was near Howe and she fell in the field. Aveline began to slip and sink while Howe moved towards Aveline, intent on taking her life as she tried to crawled way. Howe did not get a chance as Aveline used a muddy Water Whip to knock him on his ass as Aveline escaped. Howe screamed in frustration and then in pain as four arrows from both archers found their mark. He was pinned in the mud that slowly hardened into stone, holding the arrows in place.

Howe struggled as blood leaked through his four holes filled with arrows at each limb to get free as Eleanor walked over to Howe. She walked over with a bow and arrow ready to attack. She took aim as Howe turned to face her with face full of rage, "You damn bitch! I should have made sure that you were dead when I took your husband's life!"

Eleanor took aimed and asked, "Why did you betray Bryce?"

"Because I deserved more," Howe growled.

"Your right, you deserve more than a quick death," Eleanor stated before sending her arrow through Howe's cheeks and tongue before it imbedded itself into the stone floor.

Howe gave out a gurgled scream while Eleanor calmly took out another arrow. She took aim at direct range and let it go near Howe's eyes. His eyes and face split open spewing blood and clear fluid out of the open wounds as he gurgled in pain. Howe continued to scream as Eleanor took two more arrows and fired them in his ribs. Eleanor then took another, as she was intent to drag out Howe's death for as long as she could when Aveline stopped her.

"Stop this mother," Aveline command. "You are after justice, not revenge. Torturing him is not what you need."

Eleanor looked at Aveline and then at Howe. She sighed out, "Thank you," before letting an arrow go through Howe's heart.

Eleanor turned away letting Howe die a quicker death then she had planned as Aveline rifled through his pockets and located his master key. She left Howe accompanied by her now fully healed companions as they walked away. Not one looked back to see that Howe had died alone and in constant pain, just as he tried to leave Bryce. However, unlike Bryce, no one, not even his children will be sad that he was gone. He was truly the opposite of Bryce Cousland.

Scene IX

Once they were out of the dungeons, they moved quickly to avoid all the patrols while heading to Anora's prison. In the hallway Erlina helped by tending the wounded when Anora's door open. The blue-eyed beauty walked out disguised as one of Howe's guard. She removed of a few of golden hair strands from her eyes to get a good look at her rescuers and nodded to the group, "My thanks."

Alistair could not help but joke, "No problem my highness but aren't you a bit short to be a guard?"

"Funny. Very funny," Anora answered in a sarcastic tone.

"Alright that is enough, we need to get this large group out of the estate," Aveline told the group.

"Yes, we must go quickly and avoid notice," Anora nodded to Aveline's commanded. "If Howe's people find me... I mean us we'll be killed. And if my people find me, they will insist on escorting me back to the palace… where my father may also have me killed."

"Then we have no time to lose, move out," Aveline ordered.

The group quickly moved to the front entrance, expecting to find two guards that they would have to take out. However, they did not find two or even six guards. They found over twenty highly trained soldiers. Soldiers lead by Ser Cauthrien herself. "Wardens!" Ser Cauthrien called out. "In the name of the regent, I am placing you under arrest for the murder of Rendon Howe and his men-at-arms. Surrender and you may be shown mercy."

Aveline stopped and went for her weapons when she noticed most of the soldiers were Loghain's elite soldiers or knights. They were well trained in their weapons, and they would be difficult to beat on their own. Aveline also suspected there were mages in the background, ready to heal or attack on Ser Cauthrien's orders. It would be a tough fight, and one they may not be able to win without innocent casualties.

Especially as Wynne whispered, "What should we do? If we get into this fight we may have a lot of innocents die, including the queen."

Aveline sighed, as she stared with defiant eyes at Ser Cauthrien before making their only real choice. Aveline dropped her swords, raised her hands, and said, "We surrender."

Alistair could not believe his ears, "Why stop now? Cauthrien is all that stands between us and freedom."

Erlina also spoke when nudged by her mistress, "Are you sure this is what you wish?"

"If we fight, a lot of innocents could be caught in the cross fire," Aveline stated. She then whispered, "Plus surrendering will allow most, if not all of you to escape. The good of the many must outweigh the good of the few."

The group reluctantly agreed and dropped their weapons. Ser Cauthrien nodded as her men moved forward, with iron chains. She spoke to Aveline as she chained the White Wolf personally, "I'm surprised this ended peacefully, you reputation does not indicate that you would surrender."

"We do what we must for the good of all," Aveline stated. She then asked, "Can you say the same for Loghain or is he still in the past?"

Ser Cauthrien did not answer as she picked up Aveline swords. Aveline saw that only Alistair was also chained. "Bring the Wardens," Ser Cauthrien ordered. "Loghain doesn't care for the rest."

The two Wardens were picked up and dragged away, but not before Aveline called out, "Mother, Leliana, don't worry, we will see you again!"

"And tell Shianni that I love her!" Alistair added before the two were taken away.

Aveline and Alistair's companions just stood there as their friends and love ones were taken away and out of their sight. As it became apparent that the rest were free to go, Anora jumped up to take charge, "Come on, we need to get to Eamon. If anyone can get your friends free, it is him."

"Especially if he has my father's backing," Oswyn added, and the withdraw templar nodded in agreement for his sister.

Leliana shed a tear before she wiped it away and led the large group back to the estate.

**Sorry about the delay, I had a flash drive crash with all my school and fanfic files. So I had to rebuild all from scratch. That included going through each chapter. Hope you enjoy the update.**

**Author Note**

**1) I hope you like the introduction. I felt it was important to indicate how people react to the Grey Wardens.**

**2) Aveline would ensure all her bases are covered to save the day. **

**3) Another oversight is why not put on a uniform and act like a patrol returning home. By blending in as returning troops, they essentially could avoid any fights or alarms. **

**4) The hardest part for picking the accent was easy; making sound like it belong to another country that does not exist was hard. So I tried to pick what they sound like French=romantic, and American=western (only that can work). **

**5) Eleanor finally got her revenge and this one felt bloody. **

**6) Aveline is the type that is concerned with the good of all. She could have stayed and fought and she could lose all her political influence needed to end the war.**

**Character Stats**

Name: Riordan

Race: Human

Type: Warrior

Attributes: Strength 3, Dexterity 3, Willpower 2, Magic 1, Cunning 1, & Constitution 2

Specialization Schools: Berserker, Champion, & Vanguard

Skills: Poison Making & Survival

Talents: Warrior: Master, Dual Weapons: Master, & Sword and Shield: Standard


	36. Chapter 36: Escaping into Chains

Dragon Age Abomination's Origin

Chapter 36: Escaping into Chains

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age, Bioware does. I do own Aveline, so you better review this or she won't finish her mission before Dragon Age III.**

**Beta Reader: Albert**

**Last Update: 9/22/2014**

Scene I

Within the large estate of Arl Eamon, a certain redheaded bard wandered around the Arl's library, picking on one book after another, glancing at the titles in an effort to calm her nerves. Her absent-minded behavior reflected the anxiety she felt because her comrades and more importantly, her lover had been thrown into the dungeons of Fort Drakon. A fortress several stories tall that was home to hundreds of troops that guarded Denerim and had enough armaments to hold the armies of Thedas at bay. A fact that made Leliana frustrated when she realized that she could not do anything to help them, even with all the allies they made.

When they returned to the Denerim Market, they immediately headed to the Chantry Board and Barns Noble Tavern to inform/return the missing templars, soldiers and civilians to the nobles and the Chantry. These acts of kind deeds had also earned them some allies through their deeds and acts. Arl Bryland was easy to convince, as he was a friend of Eleanor and an ally to the Cousland family, all he needed to do was to sign on the dotted line. The other two, Bann Sighard and Bann Alfstanna joined up because the Grey Wardens had saved their son or brother. By the end of the day, the Grey Warden army had increased as the three nobles/generals that promised two-thirds of their forces to battle the darkspawn. All under the condition, they would only serve under a Grey Warden, either Aveline, Shianni, Alistair or the Warden from Anderfels, Riordan.

Riordan quickly made friends with the group and gave a more accurate history of the Wardens. He even talked about their headquarters in Weisshaupt Fortress, of it majesty and of its people harden by the endless winter. He also pointed out that there was a cache of materials that could be found within the base in Denerim. A cache missed by Loghain, as there was still some armor and weapons left inside, including a shield that once belonged to Duncan. Shianni planned to give it to Alistair when the time was right.

However, even with the backing of five nobles, a Warden and the Queen, trying to get Aveline and Alistair free was impossible through diplomacy. So a more subtle plan was required but they seemingly could not agree on a single plan. Said plans ranged from acting like foreigners/lords delivering a valuable tool (golem/animal), to pretending to be all manner of personal to get in. The list included soldiers, priests and even circus performers. After an hour of constant arguments, Leliana had enough and retreated to the library to let out some tears of frustration before she settled down to just mope around the library, casually picking up the books.

Leliana was so busy mopping that she did not realize she had company until she heard a cough from behind. She turned to see Shianni and Eleanor at the doorway.

"Leliana," Shianni called out. "Are you alright?"

Leliana shook her head no, "I am not alright. I am worried for my friend and lover; they are now in the dungeon of one of the largest forts in Ferelden. A fort they could be held indefinitely if Loghain has any say in it, which of course he does."

"Welcome to the club," Eleanor stated. "Shianni hasn't stopped fidgeting since we told her Alistair was taken with Aveline. And I've been worried sick since they took Aveline away just as I was getting through to my daughter." Eleanor then picked up a jug of mead to take a swig before she added, "I am so worried that I did something I've never thought I would do, convinced my fellow lords to appeal to Loghain to free them."

"Not that it would do them any good," Shianni snarled. "As expected, Loghain denied knowledge of what Howe did and claimed he had to detained Aveline and Alistair for being vigilantes and possibly terrorist. Some of the people have turned against her."

"Public opinion against her would have been a lot worse if Aveline had not surrendered and slaughtered Ser Cauthrien instead," Eleanor told the group.

"That maybe so, but it does not change the fact the two are arrested and that bitch we saved does nothing to clear them," Shianni snarled.

Leliana raised an eyebrow at Shianni when she asked, "You really hate Anora, don't you."

"You saw her in the Arl's study. She did not want to save Alistair, just Aveline for she was the leader of the group," Shianni growled. "In fact if it was just Alistair, she would leave him to rot."

"And she did not gain any good points by trying to kiss up to you when she realized that you were the unofficial second in command of this group," Leliana added as Shianni nodded 'yes' in anger.

"Of course she wouldn't want Alistair saved," Eleanor mumbled. "She is the queen of Ferelden, a position she would lose if Alistair took the throne."

"A position I'll be glad to help her lose if I had to choose between her and Alistair," Shianni added.

"Just remember to play nice with her," Eleanor told the young Grey Warden. "She has a lot of say in the Landsmeet and it could mean the difference between victory and defeat."

"Alright, I'll play nice if she does," Shianni stated with a bit of distain.

"Okay, how about we stop talking about her highness and get back to the group to decide on a rescue plan before Aveline decides to get herself out of prison instead," Leliana suggested before they headed back to the Arl's study, hopping their blood pressure does not get dangerously high for one reason or another.

Scene II

In a large, damp basement of the mighty Fort Drakon was a large prison meant to hold and torture the criminals of Denerim. However, instead of holding a dozen prisoners, it was holding two of the most dangerous occupants that it would ever hold. Even if both of them were wearing simple clothing and the blonde-haired man was acting like a nervous wreck. It also did not help that a certain redhead mage was examining the carved seals on the floor while appraising the craftsmanship.

"This is very impressive work," Aveline mumbled. "They carved in seals not only suppressed magical abilities but it also had seals carved in to prevent the seal from being damage."

"Oh how lovely that you can be so calm about a place that makes you unable to use your powers," Alastair stated sarcastically. "Were stuck here, aren't we?"

"We wouldn't say that exactly," Aveline stated. "They made a mistake in calculating the amount of power we have. So we can still do some spells within this prison."

"That's great news!" Alistair exclaimed. "So how are we going to escape? Are you going to use powerful spells to cause an explosion for our escape? Or are you going to transform into a snake to take down our guard, or something just as sneaky?"

"Nothing too destructive or powerful as it does suppress a good amount of power," Aveline told Alistair. "But that doesn't mean we can't be sneaky. Is the guard nearby?"

Alistair blinked in confusion before he complied with Aveline's request, "I see him, and he is right at the entrance with a very bored expression."

"Good, now would you be a dear and whistle for his attention while we get ready?" Aveline ordered as she pulled her rags down to show her shoulders off in a suggestive manner.

"Why, can't you whistle?" Alistair asked as he looked away with a small blush.

"No," Aveline answered with a blunt expression.

"You can't whistle? Here I thought you were perfect," Alistair joked.

"Alistair!" Aveline growled as lay down in an equally seductive manner.

"Alright, alright," Alistair commented before he gave a catcall whistle.

The guard turned to see what the whistling was about when his heart stopped. Before him was Aveline, the most powerful girl in Thedas lying down waiting for him completely submissive, begging the guard to have his way with her. Her beautiful eyelashes batted at him while her pink lips and green eyes quivered under his intense stare. The guard lost all control as he quickly pulled out his keys and rushed into the cell, damned the consequences. He literally ran to Aveline taking her into his arms. His lust grew as Aveline shivered in his arms and he felt the power he now had over her. He was about to fulfill his dream with a kiss and more but stopped by the look in her eyes. They were staring at him with pure lust. The guard allowed Aveline to get close to his ears before he felt his eyes lids began to close on him.

His world went dark as Aveline whispered, "Sleep."

The guard was down for the count before Alistair could get rid of his slack jaw. All he could do as he stared at Aveline's awe-inspiring transformation. His amazement and shock was then turned into confusion as Aveline carefully looked over the guard before she began to pull off his armor.

"What are you doing?" Alistair asked.

Aveline stop to state, "He is about your size, right?"

Alistair caught on to what Aveline meant and asked, "You want me to put on this armor to sneak out with you as my prisoner."

"And Morrigan always said you were dumb, but then again she isn't always a good judge of character," Aveline joked as took apart the last latch on the man's armor before handing the pieces of armor to Alistair.

"Lovely," Alistair commented as put the armor over his clothing. "I'm putting on armor from a sweaty warrior that I have no idea where he's been and no idea what he has been doing in it. It I got boils on places I don't want to get, I'll be blaming you."

Aveline just rolled her eyes before handing the guard's weapons to Alistair. Once Alistair was equipped with the shiny silver armor, shield and sword, the two wardens left the guard in simple clothing within the cell while Aveline closed the door and locked it. As Aveline made sure the guard would not escape, Alistair found all their confiscated stuff in a nearby crate. Aveline quickly grabbed her robes out of the pile and put them on after she striped off the clothes she had on. Prison clothing was itchy, even without the lice. Alistair's face darken considerably and had to look away, even when she was full dressed. He almost missed Aveline sealed up all their weapons and armor in her infinite bag due to his new found shyness.

Once done, Aveline hide the bag on her person before she held her hands out like a prisoner would. Alistair quickly realized what Aveline needed, so he pulled out a pair of iron chains. The chains were wrapped around Aveline's wrist while leaving the shackles unlocked for a quick escape if need be. Once the iron chains were in place, Aveline pulled the hood over her head and directed Alistair to lead. Alistair marched forward, with her in front and his blade pointed at her. Alistair led Aveline into next room, a dog kennel filled with mabari war hounds. It was there that they met their first obstacle; the kennel master looking over several mabari war hounds that were out of their cages.

"Hey, who are you soldier and who is this woman with you," kennel master demanded while the dogs growled with their caretakers demand.

"I… um was ordered to bring the prisoner to be interrogated," Alistair stammered in response.

"Then why are you taking her out of the dungeon?" the soldier asked in a demanding voice.

"She… she is to be taken to Loghain himself. He plans to personally interrogate this important prisoner," Alistair quickly answered the guard in a bit of panic.

"Important prisoner?" the man asked in suspicion. "Who is this prisoner?"

The kennel master cautiously approached the woman as he slowly removed her hood. Removing her hood he beheld the angelic face of Aveline Wolf Oracle as she stared at him with her mystical eyes. He then felt woozy, as though he had gone through a sixteen-hour shift instead of two. He suddenly became so tired that he did not notice or care that the war hounds were falling asleep around him. All he cared about was sleep and the floor looked so inviting. His world turned black before he even hit the floor.

Once the guard and the dogs were fast asleep, Aveline and Alistair made sure they would not be a problem when they woke up. Alistair was tying the guard up while Aveline softly pushed the dogs into their open pins with magic. She also used magic to close the pins quietly before she locked them in place.

Once the last hound was put up, Alistair turned to ask, "So what now? I don't think we can keep this up especially with… well, um who knows how many soldiers are here."

"Assuming a hundred and fifty guards are on patrol along with another a hundred soldiers on the wall of Denerim. We will be dealing with fifty guards and a hundred soldiers on duty, along with four hundred of each off duty," Aveline told a shocked Alistair.

"How in the Maker do you know that?" Alistair asked.

"We broke in here once," Aveline simply answered. "Although, we had done it between two eight hour shifts so we had to deal with less people to deal with when we broke in due to the influx."

"Of course you did," Alistair stated with a surreal expression. "Well then, any idea on how to get out of here."

"Yes," Aveline answered Alistair. "There is an armory nearby. We take some armor and standard guard weapons. With any luck, we can escape on a patrol. We will just have to be inconspicuous for seven hours or less."

"Alright, let's get a move on," Alistair directed Aveline to lead and he would follow.

It did not take long for Aveline to find a piece of armor her size and put it on from within the room filled with armor. She put on medium size silver armor and a helmet with a face guard to hide her unique eyes. They then went on in the next room to get a weapon when they notice a bored guard. He was inspecting the weapons, and complaining about idiots that gave him more work as he repaired the poorly kept weapons. He held up a newly minted sword when he noticed that Aveline and Alistair were behind him.

He turned to exclaimed, "Hey, are you relieving me? It's about time. I have been here a full hour into your shift."

"Um… maybe," Aveline suggested to the quartermaster.

"Good," the quartermaster told the two. "Mind the blighted chain mail. The commander will skin us both if he finds any rust."

The guard then left to get some rest while Aveline muttered, "Well, that is one less person to deal with."

The duo then left the room and continued to wonder around the fort until they heard someone yell, "What's this?"

The two turned to see a man in silver armor walking towards then, with a helmet that had a stamped symbol of Colonel. The duo tensed as the possible commander of this fort approached them and prepared for the worst. That was until the Colonel exclaimed, "Ah! You must be the new recruits we were expecting. You're late."

"What?" Alistair muttered while Aveline nodded in response.

"We are sorry ser, we got lost and ran into a sergeant who tried to pass on his job to us," Aveline lied. "It took awhile to explain to him that we were not his replacements and we were supposed to be leaving the fort. He finally gave up and let us go."

"Ah, well then you're forgiven," the Colonel nodded before he pointed to a storage room leading to the second floor. "The rest of your patrol is in the storage room. Find them, and get yourself ready for inspection."

"Yes sir," Aveline acknowledged and left to the storage room while the Colonel returned to his office.

As the two walked in, Alistair stated, "Well, looks like luck is with us."

"Let's just hope it holds out," Aveline muttered before she headed to the storage room.

Once inside, they found two guards cleaning the place up and complaining about their job. One was muttering about how he had written down the password for he felt it was unfair that they change the password every three days. Aveline smirked as she used a bit of magic to make her unnoticeable before she picked from pocket the note as a precaution. It stated that the password was 'rabbit.' With the password on hand, Aveline and Alistair let the guards know they were there.

The two men turned, and one of the guards asked, "Did you need something?"

"Yes, we were told we should get ready for inspection," Aveline told the two guards.

"Thank the Maker!" one exclaimed but the other had to rain on their parade.

"What're we going to do about HIM?" the second guard asked as he first sighed in defeat.

"Is there a problem?" Alistair asked.

"The assistant quartermaster is a… little miffed with us at present," the guard explained.

"I told you we should've put those potatoes in the cellar straight away," the other pointed out.

The guard sighed before he continued his tale, "Some things went amiss. Mistakes were made. The quartermaster got chewed out by Teyrn Loghain, and then HE chewed out the assistant…"

"And now, to get back at us for landing him in trouble, the assistant quartermaster won't give us our blades. And you can't pass inspection without a regulation sword."

"Well that shouldn't be a problem as there is no one manning the armory right now," Aveline told the two guards. "If you two hurry, you can get your swords before someone returns."

"Really? You're sure?" the first guard asked and Aveline nodded in response.

"Then we better hurry, we'll be right back for inspection," the second guard stated before the two ran off.

It did not take long for the two to return with their swords, and the four headed into a large office with a map of Ferelden in the background. The Colonel was looking over a map of Denerim that was spread out on his large desk when he noticed the guards. He got up to inspect them with a thoughtful look. He was worse than a drill sergeant during inspection.

Once he had finished his inspection, he faced Aveline to ask, "So, you think you're ready to go on your first patrol mission, do you?"

"Yes ser," Aveline answered with conviction.

The Colonel smiled as he exclaimed, "That's what I like to hear!"

The Colonel turned to one of the guards, and lost his smile when he noticed that the man was slouching. "Stand up Straight!" The Colonel yelled and the guard quickly stood in attention. "You're a guard in the King's Army in charge of the policing of Denerim. The King's men don't slouch." He then turned to the second guard that was fidgeting, "Stop fidgeting. You can fidget on your own time."

"Yes, ser! Thank you, ser!" the guard saluted at the Colonel.

The other muttered, "Kiss-arse."

The Colonel then turned his attention towards Alistair, "You there, blondie."

"Yes sir?" Alistair asked.

"What's the one thing a soldier can't do without?" the Colonel asked.

Alistair drew a blank and looked at Aveline briefly to beg for help. Aveline responded by whispering to Alistair, "Discipline."

"Discipline, ser!" Alistair quickly answered the Colonel.

"Hmph," the Colonel hummed. "You're not as dumb as you look. See to it you all act like soldiers of Ferelden out there. I expect the lot of you back here by sunup. Now get out of here and may the Maker watch over you."

The four saluted before they headed out of Fort Drakon without any trouble.

Scene III

Once outside of the Fort, Aveline and Alistair headed to the Denerim markets with the two other guards. They had planned to head to an alleyway and knock them out. However, their effort were not needed as an unexpected ally as able to get rid of them. Sergeant Kylon was happy to help Aveline for her team's aid, while getting some guards that were better than the bastard children he has. It was sad day when incompetent guards were better the ones he currently had.

Once they went their separate ways, Aveline and Alistair removed their guard armor and weapons, and equipping their own weapons and/or their armor. Once done, Aveline and Alistair headed to estate and arrived to see their companion outside the estate dressed as circus people. Sten looked practically funny as face was painted like a clown, along with a permanent frown. Aveline and Alistair stared at the group and they stared back. There was a moment of silence until there was the sound of a lute and a flute crashing on the floor. Leliana and Shianni rushed to embrace their lovers. Aveline and Alistair returned the hug with a great affection, even if it was a bit short as they slowly broke away.

It was quite for a while until Alistair chuckled, "Honey, I'm home."

Shianni responded by whacking Alistair on the head just before she had scolded him, "Don't you dare do that again or I'll do more than you a whack on the head and a scolding."

"Yes ma'am," Alistair replied.

"Are we going to be wacked on the head on to?" Aveline joked to Leliana in a monotone voice.

"No as I can think of a worse punishment for it was your idea to be caught in the first place," Leliana stated with a tone that made Aveline questioned if she was joking or not.

"Right, well with that taken care of, can you bring us up to speed?" Aveline asked.

The group responded by explaining their time here, specifically the three nobles that align with them and Eleanor time with them. Shianni showed how much she hated Anora. Alistair agreed with Shianni assessment as he figured Anora would want the throne. He also disliked Anora for he felt she was just like her father.

"They say that Anora is smart, determined… she's supposedly the one who's really ruled here, not Cailan. She's her father's daughter," Alistair explained. "Me, I say that's where the problems lie. People like her and her father always think they're the only ones who can fix things. So everyone should just stay out of their way."

Aveline nodded along before added, "Plus, she has been in power for a long time, and like so many others before, once they get a taste of their power, they rarely let it go."

"Which is going to be a problem," Eleanor added. "She will not give up the throne, especially to a man that she does not know and look like Calian."

"There may be a third option, but we will see when we meet her," Aveline added before they marched back in. The others followed after they had removed their disguise to reveal their armor/robes that had underneath said disguises.

Aveline quickly made her way up the stairs to see Arl Eamon talking to his fellow generals and exclaimed that the Warden's arrived, "Maker's breath! It is good to see you in one piece, my friend. How did you escape?"

"That is something I like to know as well in case I get captured again," Riordan stated as a joke.

Aveline and Alistair quickly retold their story on how they escaped while Alistair to skip some areas that his girlfriend would not like it. Once the two Wardens were done with their story, a pale-skinned nobleman named Arl Bryland step up. He was a tall man that a thin face and he had long hair that moved freely in the back, as each side tied into a braid.

"That is why I support the Wardens," Bryland commented as he eye smiled with his grey eyes. "With such skill we will be sure to win the day."

The second nobleman, Bann Sighard, had his blue eyes shinned with mischief as he scratched his short blond beard on his thick, yet stern face. "That is enough praise Bryland, do not need to make them gods just yet," Sighard chuckled in a jolly tone. He then got serious as he stated, "But in all seriousness, I wanted to thank you for saving my son from death at Howe's hands. If you hadn't killed him, I would have done it myself!"

The last noble, Bann Alfstanna was a woman with green eyes filled with love, nodded her head negatively at Sighard's exclamation. Her short chestnut hair tied into over a dozen braids, as her round face twitched. "Bryland, control yourself, we are in front of royalty after all," Alfstanna pointed to Alistair, much to Anora's cringed and Alistair's embarrassment.

"My lady, I am no noble. I was just someone whose father happened to be king and happen to be needed to stop Loghain's claim to the throne," Alistair told Alfstanna with an honest face. "Otherwise, I just have been some lucky Warden with sword that had some Templar training."

Alfstanna chuckled before she responded, "Such kindness and honesty, maybe you do deserve to be king."

Anora coughed to interrupt the current discussion, "I'm sorry to interrupt this discussion, but we have more important things to discuss and time is not on our side."

"How much time do we have to stop Loghain?" Aveline asked.

"Very little," Anora stated before she gave out her sob story. "We will need to work together, and quickly. My father has gone mad. I did not want to believe it at first, but he is gripped by paranoia so severe it prevents him from seeing sense. He saw me as a threat, yet even now. I'm certain he will be telling the nobles you are dangerous murderers that have kidnapped and mind-controlled me. He may even believe it."

"It's true Warden," Bryland stated. "Though not about you doing it, but he is suggesting that people on your side are controlling Anora through magic."

"So no chance with reasoning with him then?" Shianni asked sarcastically.

"I thought so. I'd hope so," Anora answered truthfully. "Howe's influence was strong… his death can only be a good thing. But even that will not be enough. I know my father, and he is committed to his course. He will see this through, no matter what. You need ammunition come the Landsmeet, and I can help in that regard."

Anora then walked over to a map of Denerim before she continued her speech, "You have only just arrived in the city, so perhaps you are unaware of some… recent events. Denerim has been in turmoil since Ostagar. Many people here are angry or grieving."

Anora then pointed to the elven alienage before stating, "Strangely, the unrest is worse in the alienage. The disease they were hit with was contained with minimal casualties and few elves accompanied the army. At first, you think that they have little reason to be upset. But word is coming around that elves are disappearing and some are still sick, yet the plague is not spreading. It seemed that someone is controlling this disease and I believe that Howe and my father must have a hand in it."

"A useful lead, Anora, but… you could have sent this information with your maid," Eamon pointed out while Shianni looked distressed about the information Anora stated about her home.

"That is true," Anora admitted. "I feared for my safety as Howe's prisoner, but to tell the truth. I sent Erlina to you because I hoped we might join forces. You need that evidence for the Landsmeet, but you also need a stronger candidate for the throne. You need me."

Shianni quickly turned to face Anora with a fierce glare. "And what of Alistair?" Shianni snarled.

"I have no doubt Alistair is biddable enough, and decent, but even with his blood he is no king. You think only I can see it?" Anora asked, and sadly enough, several of the generals in the room nodded slowly in agreement.

Anora then went onto the attack, "Not only that, Alistair is a Grey Warden. It will look like you are trying to put a Grey Warden on the throne, despite your claims. I am a neutral party- and I am already queen."

"Anora," Arl Eamon mumbled, "you are indeed Cailan's widow, but…"

Anora stopped Eamon when she added, "I am the daughter of Ferelden's greatest general. Who do you think truly ruled this nation for the last five year? Cailan?" Anora stopped to wait for an answer that none could give. After a moment of silence, Anora continued her attack, "I am what this country needs, not an untrained king who does not even want the throne. I can help you stop my father."

Anora then turned to Aveline and Shianni to state, "Consider what I have said. For now, I think I will retire to my room. Wardens, when you have a moment I ask that you speak to me in private."

Anora then walked out with her maid closely by. Once she was out of earshot, Eamon could not help comment, "Well, she's quite… spirited. I remember when Loghain first brought her to Denerim. Poor Cailan was a good boy, but Anora was always two steps ahead. Had him jumping when she snapped since the first time she batted her eyelashes. I cannot help thinking she may be trouble. But we should keep her close, all the same."

"She's going to be trouble," Shianni stated.

Eamon nodded with Shianni, "This is an alliance of convenience-for the moment we are united against Loghain. Be careful how much trust you place in her. I do not for a moment think Anora means to give up her power easily. Still, I would rather have her where we can watch her than actively working for Loghain."

"There may be a way to ensure that we have a permanent alliance, but some of you may not like it," Aveline commented. "Shianni, Alistair, can you come with us, well explain what we mean. Assuming this meeting is over." Aveline directed to Eamon.

"Of course, let's take a moment to rest," Eamon directed the group and the three Wardens left for somewhere private.

Once they were in the room, Shianni asked Aveline, "Okay, what is it that you want to talk about?"

"Alistair, Shianni, how would you feel if Alistair married Anora?" Aveline asked with a blunt expression.

The two stared at the young woman before both yelled, "What?"

"You can't be seriously suggesting that Alistair marries that bitch," Shianni snarled.

"And what about Shianni and me?" Alistair asked.

"What about you two?" Aveline asked.

"I mean we may marry one day and…" Alistair started but Aveline stopped him.

"You think that you and Shianni would be able to marry once you become king?" Aveline asked the couple, but did not wait for an answer. "Let me tell you something about the law. The Chantry and its laws will never let you marry Shianni, an elf while Alistair is heir to the throne. They will deny your marriage and try to force you to marry a nobleman from Orlais or someone loyal to the Chantry with the threat of an Exalted March. They may even go through with it if you refuse them."

Aveline sighed before she added, "You may had some hope if she was human and wasn't mage, but for now, all she can became is your mistress, someone that the queen allows you to sleep with and someone to have kids with."

The two were quite for a moment before Shianni stammered, "Then… then Alistair won't become king and renounce his title to the throne."

"If Alistair doesn't become king, then the only other option is Anora and no one in this room trust her to take the throne alone," Aveline stated before she sighted. "The sad part is that we need her before and after the Landsmeet. She knows this country and its politics, so she can be a great help to Alistair's rule. Especially since the nobles will try to control Alistair while trying to strip the throne of its power."

Shianni was about to ask something else when Aveline quickly added, "And before you ask, Alistair will need a wife due to politics and his condition."

"Condition?" Shianni asked, with almost a horrified look.

Alistair looked down before he answered Shianni, "The taint, makes it difficult to conceive a child. It is said to be almost impossible to conceive a child, especially if both partners have the taint. And as the last of the Theirin bloodline, I would be expected to conceive a child. I will have to take a wife if only for the so purpose to create an heir to the throne."

Shianni was stunned while Aveline continued her explanation, "Alistair will have to marry someone, it just a matter of time. However, with Anora being so desperate to hold her power, I think she would be willing to allow Shianni to stay around for a man she had no romantic feeling for. Especially since she realized that it is better to have our little elf as an ally then as an enemy."

"And what if we trick Anora?" Shianni suggested. "Pretend Alistair will marry her and then kick her to the curb."

"You could, but it may cause more trouble in the long run. The nobles that are not ally with us may see that we would betray anyone for power, or get rid of them for we dislike them," Aveline pointed out. "Beside, you would still be in the same boat with Alistair having to marry someone, and she may not like elves at all or she will be cruel to her new people. Anora seems to care for the people and she knows how to stop nobles from doing something stupid. Her popularity is proof enough to see that what I say is true."

Aveline then added, "However, the decision is yours. It is your life and your choice. We were just giving you all the available choices. Even marrying Anora will have its bad points, especially since marriage is a good way to insure peace between Ferelden and Orlais if you could find a noble that is kind to elves and hold no grudge against Ferelden. Not to mention that you may have bouts with Anora when doing what is right for Ferelden."

"Wait, if you're suggesting that marrying Anora could be a bad idea as well. Then why would you suggest it?" Alistair asked.

Aveline complied with a calm answer, "Because, it is the right one to insure peace in Ferelden, but more importantly, your best chance for you two to be happy with all the information we have as of right now."

The room was quite for what seem to be an eternity after Aveline's finale words. The two were debating if she was right. Finally, Shianni turned her pretty little head towards her handsome knight to state, "You have my consent."

Alistair blinked to ask, "Shianni?"

"You have my consent to marry Anora, provided she knows that I ain't going anywhere away from you," Shianni told Alistair as she squeezed his hand. "I will always be with you my love, even if I will never be able to share your name."

Alistair relented, "All right. You've convinced me. If it comes to that… I'll agree to marry her, Maker help us all."

Shianni nodded before she added, "I guess we should broker the deal with Anora and hope for the best."

Alistair slowly nodded as the two moved to leave the room, hand with hand as they silently gave each other strength and support. They slowly moved to the exit but stopped when they noticed Aveline was not following. The two turned to face their fearless leader as Shianni asked, "You're not coming with us?"

Aveline shock her head, "No, we have already done enough damage to you two. We do not want to be a further burden to your happiness to what we already have been. We will talk again in the morning just before we hit the Alienage."

Shianni nodded in response before Alistair and herself left Aveline, leaving her behind as she sighed, her hand rubbing her eyes. She then straightened up when she said, "Leliana, you can come out now."

Appearing from the shadows was Aveline's bard, a letter in hand. Aveline slowly turned to the girl to ask, "Is that for us?"

Leliana nodded, "Yes. Slim left a message on two jobs he had for you. Said that it would be the 'crime of the century."

"These must be big if he said that, he is not one to exaggerate a job," Aveline muttered as she took the letter from Leliana and began to read.

As Aveline read, Leliana went up to ask, "Aveline, are you alright."

"No," Aveline answered with both her human and demon voices falling out of sync. "We manipulated our friends to make an important decision at the cost of some of their happiness. My human part feels sick to crush such a lovely couple, while my demon part is sad that their final moments of happiness could be dashed as Shianni, Alistair or we will pay the price needed to slay the Archdemon."

"Yes, I remember what you told us everything," Leliana stated as she remember that terrible night, a day before they reached the capital, when Aveline found out Alistair did not know the price to kill the Archdemon and told the whole group everything. Leliana wished Aveline never told her.

"We were surprise Alistair did not know, but we are glad he took it well," Aveline commented. "We have been a bundle of joy lately. My knowledge is going to send us to a depress state, isn't it," Aveline's demonic part asked.

"Aveline," Leliana scolded softly to Aveline.

"Sorry, it's been a long week and we need some sleep, let's go to bed," Aveline suggested.

"Yes, let's go to sleep," Leliana had agreed as the two went to bed, knowing tomorrow will be a hard day.

**Done, and hope you enjoy the story. Also, sorry to my Elemental Star fans, but it is taking longer than expected and with school, I did not have time to finish up. I hope to have an update by next month. **

A**rthur Note**

**1) The first scene I did was a bit of an explanation on what was happening while Aveline and Alistair away.**

**2) You think that with a powerful mage in a prison, they would insure that mage could not do spells that would help them escape. **

**3) Aveline is a desire demon abomination, so she can make men and even woman weak in the knees by seeing her. It is just she doesn't really care to use her powers. **

**4) They are not killing anyone in the fort due to numbers and forcing Loghain to say he let them go or admit the men guarding Denerim were so incompetent that she could waltz out without killing a single guard or soldier to escape. It would mean someone could easily infiltrate Ferelden's forces and gather vital data without anyone noticing. **

**5) Yes, I change a bit of Anora's explanation of the trouble in the elven alienage as a woman who is such a control freak to not know they were hit with a plague and riot does not seem right.**

**6) If there is one major character flaw that Aveline has, it is her inability to stop thinking of the ends regardless of the means. That does not mean she will be like Dumbledore, for she is a Humanitarian, which basically means if you allow one person to be harmed, you allow them all to be harmed, or allowing one person to hurt others, you allow murderers to go free. However, it is still a weakness and can strain her friendship from time to time.**

**7) One consequence I was surprised Bioware did not even hint is that betraying Anora would cause the nobles to fear them if Alistair (and his queen), would get rid of them for they dislike them. **

**8) To those who play the game, you can see what Aveline talked about, but I want to leave it open to imagination for those who are just reading this story without playing Dragon Age, or just for suspense.**

Spoiler: Aveline does not know about the ritual as Flemeth made it, and Morrigan would find it in her grimoire but did not tell them until the eve of battle in hopes it would be easier to convince the only male Grey Warden at the time to sleep with her.

**Character Stats**

Name: Bann Alfstanna (General)

Race: Human

Type: Rogue

Attributes: Strength 1, Dexterity 3, Willpower 3, Magic 1, Cunning 3, & Constitution 1

Specialization Schools: Saboteur, Subterfuge and Shadow

Skills: Herbalism, Pick Pocking, Poison Making, & Survival

Talents: Warrior: Maser, Archer: Master, & Sword and Shield: Standard

Army: 159 Archers, 77 Soldiers & 33 Knights

Next

Name: Arl Bryland (General)

Race: Human

Type: Warrior

Attributes: Strength 3, Dexterity 3, Willpower 2, Magic 1, Cunning 1, & Constitution 2

Specialization Schools: Champion, Guardian, and Vanguard

Skills: Herbalism & Survival

Talents: Warrior: Maser, Sword and Shield: Master, & Spear: Standard

Army: 63 Archers, 163 Soldiers & 35 Knights

Next

Name: Bann Sighard (General)

Race: Human

Type: Warrior

Attributes: Strength 3, Dexterity 3, Willpower 1, Magic 1, Cunning 1, & Constitution 3

Specialization Schools: Champion, Vanguard, and Warmonger

Skills: Poison Making & Survival

Talents: Warrior: Maser, Scythe: Master, & Spear: Standard

Army: 70 Archers, 30 Bolt Masters, 134 Soldiers & 29 Knights


	37. Chapter 37: Elves and Thieves in Peril

Dragon Age Abomination's Origins

Chapter 37: Elves and Thieves in Peril

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age, if I did, I would be a jackass and spoil the new game story from the start to the finish and give out major spoilers. Aren't you happy I don't own Bioware?**

**Beta Reader: Albert**

**Last Update: 9/25/2014**

Scene I

Disgust was not a familiar feeling Shianni normally associated with her home. She had felt wonderful relief over leaving her home and seeing the world. Then shame for not being home to help her family when the outbreak hit and once love as she grew up in these walls. She even felt frustration when a lording came to 'look at the wild life.' She had felt many never felt disgusted about her home, until now.

It was early in the morning when Shianni left the Arl's estate with a nonhuman group. Humans were not well liked and it was best not to cause a stir. It also helped that two of her companions were elves themselves and had dealt with other elven alienages in the past. However, her fellow elves and friends in her group would not help her overcome the sorrow she felt for her home.

The Alienage was once a poor piece of land the elves attempted to beautify. It was filthy, but its beauty was maintained because the elves planted all manner of flowers to make it seem like it was a rose surrounded by trash. Now, it was an open scab to the city of Denerim. The streets were covered in trash, bodily waste and blood instead of filth that was regularly swept away. Bodies of elves and animals were everywhere, from the poor and sick begging for aid, to the corpses that had lost their will to live. A sad sight that struck a chord within Shianni's heart at what her own people have became. Her people were elves that had endured and stood tall with their head held high that were now desperate street rats trying to escape a sinking ship.

Shianni wanted to cry at what had happened to her home, but she held back her anguish and anger. She could not let her emotions control her while she led her team to the center of the elven alienage that held a large tree called the Vhenadahl. A tree was planted as a symbol to their elven culture. And at the monument, it was where a large number of people had gathered that demanded an investigation on what was happening to the Alienage. What they found was disturbing.

A group of humans had converted one of the old worn-out buildings into a hospice to treat and quarantine 'sick' elves, so they could die out of the public eye. In front of the hospice, elves begged to be saved by the group of humans from a terrible disease that only a few had. The rest were in a sever panic. Leading the humans were two mages wearing Tevinter style robs surrounded by a half a dozen troops in metallic armor along with faces covered by a blank facemask. The troops kept people back for the mages to examine by mages that not only healed the sick with a wave of their hand, but also quarantined a number of elves that was young and strong. Something was disturbing and Shianni was not the only one to realize something was wrong as a young elf tried to argue with the others that they should not trust the mages. However, panic overwhelmed common sense, so they ignored the young man.

"Please listen to me," the young elf begged the group. "If they can cure these people with a wave of a hand, why do they need to quarantine people? And why are most of them healthy?"

"Quite youngster, before you get us all killed," snarled an old man. "We do not need you to cause us any more trouble because of your paranoia!"

The young elf sighed in defeat as he turned to face the group and Shianni gasped in shock. It was a familiar man with yellow eyes and short red hair. "Soris?" Shianni asked.

The young man turned to face her before he exclaimed, "Shianni!" He then grabbed his cousin in a bone-breaking hug as he exclaimed, "It's so good to see you! I thought you were dead."

Shianni laugh as she returned his hug, "Well it wasn't from a lack of trying by the dwindling number of bandits, mercenaries, maleficarum, and slavers. How have you been cousin?" Shianni asked with a small smile.

"Fine considering the situation," Soris stated in a solemn tone. "Shianni, they took Valendrian."

Shianni happiness turned too shocked as she stuttered out, "They couldn't have… don't they… don't they know what they have done?"

"They know, they just don't care," Soris explained. "Those taken are Hahren and now we are lost."

Oghren looked back and forth at the horrified elves as he blurted out, "What are you nug lickers talking about? What is this Hahren and why is this Valendrian is so important?"

Shianni sighed in both anger and embarrassment as she answered the smelly dwarf, "A Hahren is what outsiders call an elder… but they are more than that. They are… are… I cannot really describe it. They are spiritual guides, are leaders that command the very nature of our being. To lose Valendrian is to bring chaos to the entire Alienage."

"So this Valendrian serves a similar purpose as our Ariqun, our priest," Sten nodded in understanding. "Surprising wise for the elves, but it also brings into question the intention of these men if they allow such order and control to descend into chaos."

"Probably to make the elves panic as it would be much easier to control a scared, leaderless population then one with a leader," Zevran suggested.

"That sounds right, as a lot more people have been disappearing lately. But, it could be something else like asking too many questions or making too much noise," Soris shrugged in response. "All I know for sure was that Valendrian was taken a week after he demanded to know what happen to the people they quarantined. He wanted to know if they were all right or if he needed to perform last rights. The guards never answered him and just took him away one day, stating he had the plague and he was delirious."

It was silent for a moment before Shianni asked, "Who are these people and how did this all start?"

"I don't know who they are," Soris admitted, "they seem to have come out of nowhere and just in time."

"What do you mean by 'just in time?" Zevran asked with his bravado.

"Well, it started a week after the guards confined us in alienage to contain the plague. People were dying and we were getting desperate. Then along came this large group of humans that claimed they heard about our plight and could use their magic to help the sick," Soris explained with a puckered worried. "We had no choice but to accept their help and they quickly got to work. Within days, everyone was cured. We were so happy and was about to celebrate when the disease began to reappear. The humans responded quickly and said that the disease was still spreading and they needed to start quarantining people to stop this plague."

Soris then sighed before he continued his tail, "At first, only one or two people were quarantined every week. Nothing major, but as weeks became months, it starting to look suspicious. It was as if they were not here to end the plague. And now with Valendrian gone, they are stepping up their game and are taking a dozen people at the time. For what purpose, I really don't know."

Shianni nodded sadly for a moment before she turned to the group to ask, "Thoughts?"

Reina was the first to answer Shianni's question as she mumbled, "This sound familiar to me. Like I heard or seen something similar before, I just can't put my…" Reina stopped when she saw one of the guards turned to escort more people 'quarantined' into the hospice.

To be specific, she stopped to stare at the symbol on the shield. She had seen this symbol before and it brought ghost bumps as she stated, "We need to get out of here."

"What?" Shianni asked in a shocking manner. "Why?"

"Trust me my friend;" said a green Zevran, "we need to go somewhere quiet away from here to avoid any unnecessary trouble, especially from our qunari friend."

Shianni turned to see that Sten was now eying the two mages and six guards with an interest in running them through with his trusty sword Asala. Seeing that the only thing that kept Sten from slaughtering them along with the elves, was his discipline, Shianni decided to follow Reina's advice. "Soris, you still live alone right?" Shianni asked her cousin, who nodded yes in response. "Can you take us there?"

"Um, yeah, sure just follow me," Soris waved them before leading the Grey Warden group to his house that was near the alienage's entrance.

As they walked to Soris's home, Shianni turned to Reina to ask, "So can you tell me why we had to leave."

Reina sighed as she asked, "Did you notice their shields?"

Shianni nodded, as they were quite odd. The shields were large and round of a bronze shield, instead of the wood or a metal kite/square shaped shield most countries used. In the very center was a painted symbol with three by three yellow and red checkers on top of a red oval triangle with an orange sun painted over the triangle. Shianni had a funny feeling about that symbol, but she could not remember why.

"Yeah I notice it and the odd symbol on the shield." Shianni had told Reina before she asked, "So is it supposed to mean anything special?"

"You could say that," Reina told Shianni as Ranger and Kissara growled by her tone. "That is a symbol I am very familiar with it. For you see, only one country uses that symbol. It is one of the few countries that officially allowed slavery within their borders, and the only country ruled by mages, the Tevinter Imperium."

Scene II

"We've allowed Tevinter slavers into our homes!" Soris yelled to the group.

"By the looks of it, yes," Reina answered Soris. "Outside of the standard raiding parties, the more advanced Tevinter Slavers come to remote areas, create a plague they can cure with their magic and release it to the general public. From there, they begin a snatch and grab operation to either take a few healthy individuals away as slaves, or slowly drain the population until there are few left to resist."

"Sounds about right," Zevran stated in a less then lofty tone. "I was once paid by a few angry families to make death happen to slavers that run similar operations. When I was younger, I even dodged a similar arrangement when they came to Antiva for a short time." Zevran then waved them off when he change subjects, "However, what is odd is the symbol."

"What's so odd about the symbol?" Shianni asked.

"Well my friend, the symbol itself is not odd, no it's the fact they didn't hide it," Zevran stated. "While the uneducated would not recognize the current symbol the Tevinter Imperium uses, the guards should have."

The room was quiet before Reina stated, "The fact that they did not stop the slavers suggests that…"

"That the slavers are here by the orders of the former Teyrn of Denerim, or even Loghain himself," Shianni finished for Reina.

Zevran nodded solemnly before he straighten up to ask, "So, what now?"

Shianni took a thoughtful approach before stating, "I really just want to kill the slavers and be done with it, but that would not do. A frontal attack would get the elves between us and them killed, if not hold my people hostage against us. Not to mention we need evidence to find out if it was either Loghain or Howe that allowed the slavers in the Elven Alienage. So we need a more subtle plan and possibly a back door to enter the city."

"I think there is a back door around the small field behind my house," Soris pointed out. "You know the place where we played as kids."

"Okay, it's a start," Shianni said in a sober tone before she barked out orders. "Zevran, you and I are going to scout out the area, look for any weakness to exploit."

"Sounds like fun serah," Zevran stated with the smile.

"Meanwhile, Sten, Oghren, Ranger and Kissara, I trust you guys will be able to discourage any more elves from going to the hhhHospice," Shianni stated. "We don't need them to gather any more elves to worry about when we raid the slaver's den."

The animals barked/meowed with excitement while Sten nodded, "It will be done Kadan."

"Yeah," Oghren giggled. "Don't worry princess; I'll make sure they don't get even within a hundred steps of any low down slaver."

Shianni nodded in acceptance before turning to Reina, "Do you know how to cure the Tevinter's plague."

"If it's a variation I've seen, then yes," Reina answered Shianni.

"Then let us hope it's a variation you know," Shianni stated before giving out orders. "Try to cure as many as you can. Hopefully this will make the elves go to you instead of the slavers."

"I'll try my best," Reina stated.

"And I'll try to steer my fellow elves to her," Soris stated.

"Good, we will meet back here as soon as Zevran and I are done scouting this place, let's go," Shianni ordered and the group began to disband. Alone, Shianni wondered what Aveline's group was doing before she ran to catch up with Zevran.

Scene III

If you had asked Aveline how her day has been, she would answer it was troublesome, full of delays and a few good moments. It started after Shianni's group left for the elven alienage and the ranting of an angry templar. Knight Commander Greagoir had known about Mage's Collective for some time and ignored them for two reasons. One was to keep the peace between the mages and templars. The second was that they were very good at tracking down the maleficarum that escape templar's notice. However, that feeling changed when he found out that the Mages Collective was given the full rights as a guild that could operate outside Templar supervision and control.

So, an argument issued against Neria Solos had dragged not only First Enchanter Irving, but also Lanaya since an eightieth of the Dalish Elves were mages outside of the Circle. This created a situation that while it was of some concern, it was not critical. Neither side was going to trade blows, so all it amounted to a bunch of yelling and posturing. Aveline left the situation in Wynne's hand to act as mediator with some help from Alistair and surprisingly Anora who used the moment to teach Alistair politics and diplomacy. Eleanor also stayed behind to help teach Alistair things Anora 'forget' to mention.

So it was just Aveline, Leliana, and Morrigan running two errands for Slim Couldry. The first one was fairly simple and satisfactory job to the group. The mission involved taking a crown made for Loghain by his own seneschal. Aveline was able to intimidate her way through while cloaked in her white fox outfit, and run back to Slim with the crown twirling in her hand. Slim was very impressed when he revealed his second request to commit one last heist, one that they could not ignore.

Flashback

"Bann Franderel has the Tears of Andraste?" Aveline asked in mild shock.

"Yeah, the bloody noble has his grimy hounds on one of the most important symbolic artifacts you can find outside of the Ashes," Slim stated with a snarl.

Aveline and Leliana looked concerned while Morrigan looked confused, "I am sorry, but what 'tis this 'Tears of Andraste."

The two looked at each other before Leliana gave Morrigan a history lesson, "A long time ago, back when the Imperium ruled all of Thedas, Andraste and her people were under siege while the Tevinter went on a campaign to conquer her people. During the day, Andraste would keep a strong face for the morale of her people. But during the dark of night, she would weep in despair, confronted by her loving husband, Maferath. As Maferath comforted his wife, Andraste would let a single tear trickle from her eye for the lives lost that day. And every night for thirty nights, Maferath would capture her tear within a vial as they prayed that the next day would be better. On the thirtieth day, Andraste got her wish as the Maker finally had heard her plea."

"Maferath saved the tears and preserved them in the vial, even after he became jealous of her power and betrayed his wife to the Imperium. The vial would survive through time, and it was found by the father of the current Lord Franderel and it was recently authenticated by our very own curator, Justine. So everyone agrees that the Tears are a real holly item," Slim explained to the group as he gave a small smile and stared at the small woman.

Leliana actually coed at the sight, thinking it was first love when Morrigan stated bluntly, "So 'tis a holly item for your religion. Does it have any special powers like this woman's ashes apparently do?"

"They're holly, precious… and wet," Slim hesitantly added as he looked away from the sister. "But it's what they symbolize that's important. I should know. When you live in the alienage, there are some things you need to believe in whether they are effective or not."

"Well besides it being a holly item, why is it important to us?" Morrigan asked with an indifferent attitude.

"Because Franderel plans to use the Tears his father found to rally support for Loghain by giving it to him," Slim explained to the group. "Some of the more religious lordling bastards will swear allegiance to Loghain and support his march claiming it was the Maker's will to find the Tears. So, I propose you go to Franderel's vault and rob him blind to prevent such a disaster. Afterwards, I'll see that the Tears of Andraste are given to the Chantey. What do you say?"

Aveline thought it over before she agreed, "Okay, we will do it, how do we get in?"

Slim Couldry actually smiled as he handed Aveline a map of what appeared to be a large estate, "Here is a map of the estate where the vault is marked and you just have to find a hidden passage to get in. I also looked at how to get in and my guys found two ways. One entrance is through the sewers under the estate itself. A second is going by rooftop, as the roofs are substantial enough to hold your three weights and it is just a simple slide down the chimney and inside. I recommend going through the sewers since it will be right next to the vault."

Aveline nodded as she stated, "Thanks for the advice, Slim. It won't be long before Franderel loses his prize."

Aveline then turned to walk away with Leliana and Morrigan. As they walked away, Slim gave some finale words, "Good luck in Franderel's estate, Grey Fox. This is the big one!"

End Flashback

Using the map they acquired from Slim, it was simple getting into the vault, a little too easy as it was a trap. A few dozen mercenaries were waiting for them. Panic spread among them as Aveline used spells to create explosion before they ran away from them. Luckily, they were able to escape the estate and leaded the mercenaries into the city. The mercenaries ended-up by chasing shadows as Leliana blended into crowds using her skills as a bard while the two mages turned into a small dog and cat to escape them. Once they lost the mercenaries, they headed back to the rooftop, overlooking the Court Yard.

While Aveline was using a miniature spyglass to observe the guards, Morrigan walked up to ask, "Are you sure this is wise? We nearly got caught the first time; a second time could get us killed. Wouldn't it be best to give it up?"

"For most people, yes," Aveline answered truthfully. "However, we have accepted a job and we must complete it."

"Even if the job is a trap and our employer betrayed us?" Morrigan asked.

"Slim did not betray us," Aveline stated.

"How can you be so sure?" Morrigan asked. "It would the logical thing to assume that he betrayed us since a trap was waiting for us."

"As much as it hates me to agree with Morrigan, she's right," Leliana admitted. "He could very well have betrayed us for all we know."

Aveline sighed in annoyance before stating, "There are two reasons why we know Slim did not betray us. One is that he a businessman that deals with thieves. He knows that if word gets around that he betrayed a fellow thief for petty reasons or even talk to the guards, his career is over. That is assuming they do not kill him just to keep him quiet. So yes, we can trust him to keep our secrets."

Leliana and Morrigan blinked in silence before Morrigan asked, "And the second reason?"

"We have identified the true rat, Mouse," Aveline stated before handing the spyglass to Morrigan.

Morrigan took the spyglass to see a fat man in noble garb pulling out a small bag of gold and handing it to a dirty man who was small and meek like a mouse. It was obvious to everyone that meant he had betrayed them for petty cash. Morrigan handed the spyglass back to Aveline to ask, "What now?"

Aveline took one more look before she turned to Leliana, "How close is the dining hall to the chimney entrance, and how strong of a draught of sleeping potion can you make?"

Leliana took the spyglass to see a couple of guards walking towards the dining hall, with a dance in their step. There is only one reason the guards would walk happily to their meal, their lord was rewarding them with a special meal they could really enjoy, including ample drink that would leave them with a terrible hangover.

Leliana actually gave a predator smile when she pulled out several vials of pinkish purple liquid, "Always have a few on hand, just in case."

"Good, will need them to insure the guards do not interrupt us for our finale mission," Aveline stating before she started to explain her plan to her companions. Morrigan and Leliana could not hide their vicious smirks.

Scene IV

If you ask his friends and fellow thieves, they would describe Mouse as a 'greedy and petty man,' something that was tied to his heritage. He was born near the end of the Ferelden occupation, and his father had taught him to have a liberal view when it comes to which employer you should serve. Something his father had taken to heart as he served as a Sergeant under the Orlesian and Ferelden Arl of Denerim. It was too bad his father could not keep his mouth shut.

He was beating a female elf in the streets for not doing what his father told her do. Over what, he could not remember, not that it matter if it was the last three arls of Denerim that saw him do it. Unfortunately, it was not the arl that caught him; it was King Maric Theirin of Ferelden. Maric ordered him to stop attacking the girl, and his father stupidly replied as a joke, 'Why, it's just an elf.' The King was not amused as he arrested the disgraced guard on the spot, had him executed, and gave everything his father owned to his victims, including the elf he was beating on.

From then on, his life was hell as he lived off the streets and took the identity of Mouse to survive. He stole or begged for scraps of food from old maids, and he pick pocketed lose change from men on the street. Eventually, he was recruited to be a scout for Slim's more talented thieves. Most were small fries worth little to the guards, so he never betrayed Slim but things change. Now he had a big job scouting out Bann Franderel's estate for Slim's best thief, the famed Grey Fox. Mouse knew he now had something of value to sell.

Mouse did not even hesitate to betray Slim and the Grey Fox to Franderel for a rich reward. He finally felt life had turned out for the better as he sipped expensive wine with Franderel, in the nobleman's own vault. A vault so large it had two rooms, not including the room filled with traps. One room filled with rare wine while the next room was a small room filled with gold and valuable artifacts. Just the thought of all the gold he would receive and the amount he would undoubtedly get for future jobs made his mouth water as he listened to the bragging noble beside him.

Mouse was in his happy place, until a cold voice stated, "How nice to see all the rats in one spot."

The two turned to see a person in a thick grey cloak and standing in a natural posture that was distinctly neutral in tone. Though it did not matter to Franderel as he yelled, "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"Ah, I guess it is bad form for not introducing myself," the figure answered before giving a slight mocking bow. "The name is the Grey Fox, well known as a master thief, here to rob you of things you don't deserve to have and a few that you will need."

The two gasped in disbelief before Mouse asked in a stuttering tone, "But… but the m-m-me-mercenaries are there… they are supposed to be the b-best at catching thieves."

"Those idiots are chasing shadows and will not be able to help you in the end," the Grey Fox stated with a smug tone.

Franderel snarled in response. "Well you may have escaped the mercenaries, but you won't escape my GUARDS!" Franderel yelled out for the entire building to hear, but no one came. He continued to yell until his voice grew horse, and the Grey Fox just shook her head.

"Well you definitely prove the nobility are insane by screaming out guards over and over with the expectation of them coming even if we all know they are going to be late to stop us," the Grey Fox explained.

"What have you done?" Franderel asked in a horse voice.

"A few sleeping potions in the guard drinks and they are out like a light. You just made it so easy it was not even funny," Shadow Fox shrugged before taking a step towards them.

Mouse and Franderel took a step back before Mouse stuttered, "You can't kill us… i-its S-Slim's one rule."

"Correction, Slim does not care much for killing, unless the other guy really has it coming," Grey Fox stated off- handed. The two began to quiver until Grey Fox added, "Though personally, this one doesn't kill during a job." The two quickly felt relief, until Aveline added, "Though we can't say the same for the Dire Wolves."

"Dire Wolves?" Mouse squeaked as Franderel regained his voice to scream as an arrow was lodged into his side.

The man tumbled to the ground in pain, crying and begging for mercy, as a person in a black coat and a bow stepped out of the shadows. Seeing the person, Mouse panicked and tried to run deep into the vaults to hide. He did not make it two steps before a second one appeared with a raised staff. Mouse felt his nose break while blood squirted onto the woman's staff. He was done for the count as the two in black cloaks walked over their bodies.

The two began to beg for their lives. They did not want to die and the pitiful sight made the Grey Fox sigh, "We're not going to kill you, but you're going to wish we did."

Mouse and Franderel's world went dark as two small fists descended into their faces with the force of a hammer. They would later wake up to find Franderel's wine and collector items gone, including the Tears of Andraste and all their money. What was worst, they were tied together in their undergarments outside the house that held Franderel's vault. A vault that was set on fire with all their clothing left inside. It was then that they realized their lives was over and had just gone up in a puff of smoke.

Scene V

To say that Slim was happy was an understatement; he was slaphappy to see them back. "You did it Aveline! You had gotten the Tears of Andraste, plus a sizeable fortune from that fat bastard Franderel!" Slim exclaimed with excitement before he reflected a more sober, angry mode. "I can't believe Mouse betrayed us. Well he is going to pay for betraying us. All his protection is gone and the guards will soon have a heart to heart talk with him. If he is lucky, he'll just be locked away for a very long time."

Slim then turned his attention towards Morrigan and Leliana to add, "And with your friends help in scaring Franderel, those nobles are running scared thinking that Dire Wolves are coming after them. You have them so scared that I just feel great all over thinking about it," Slim burst into laughter before he became more serious. "But enough about gossip, time for business. Do you still have the Tears?"

"Right here," Aveline stated as she held up a small blue vial that was nearly a thousand years old.

"Excellent!" Slim exclaimed. "Now if you just hand it over, I'll make an anonymous donation and it will be safely in curator's hands."

"You're not going to hand it over yourself?" Leliana asked in shock.

"Temping, but not worth the trouble of delivering it and possibly getting arrested," Slim explained.

"Even if it means that Curator Justine will never know you were the one to deliver this holly item back to the Chantry?" Leliana asked and Slim looked shocked.

"How did you know?" Slim asked.

"I saw how you looked at the curator," Leliana explained to Slim. "It is no sin to admit you are in love-"

"You think I'm in love with Justine," Slim asked Leliana. When she nodded 'yes,' Slim let out a loud laugh, "Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

The three women looked shocked as Slim calmed down between laughs, "I can't believe you think (he-he) that I am in love with (he-he) Justine. (He-he) I mean to some she can be considered cute but I am not interested in committing incest with my own sister."

The three stared as they asked in shock, "She's your sister?"

"Well, half sister to be exact," Slim explained. "Our dad was a wealthy merchant that got a little frisky with the help and I was created. My father brought me into his home and I was raised together by my elven and human mother, along with Justine."

"Wait, this man's wife accepted that her husband had an affair with another woman?" Morrigan asked in shock. "Wouldn't the other woman be jealous?"

"Well, at first they didn't get along, but both of my moms found a way to make peace in ways outside of father," Slim stated while leaving a bit to the imagination. "Anyway, it was a happy time for our family until dad was killed on one of his trips for most of his merchandise and thus his wealth. We were destitute without a way to survive together so we split up. My sister was taken to the Chantry to continue her education and to insure that at least one of us survived. My human mother wondered around from job-to-job before she died due to sickness while my elven mother went to work as a maid. She found work for the Arl of Denerim, Arl Kendells. The same bastard noble that killed her just three years later. He got away with it for she was an elf while he was a bloody noble."

Slim sighed in frustration before Morrigan asked, "How did you survive?"

Slim developed a small smile, "I survived because of two reasons. One was the fact my extended elven family in the alienage that took me in. The second was that my father taught me a valuable lesson. He taught me to be observant and to study everyone around me. To be able to tell what type of personality they had and how much wealth they were hiding. I used those skills to steal from the rich and gather intelligence for the more talented thieves. I made quite a killing and the rest is history."

"And your sister?" Leliana asked quietly.

"We kept in touch for awhile, until my mum died, then we just stopped writing," Slim explained. "I kept track of her through my contacts, but it's been years since I just talked to her."

"Well it's never too late now," Aveline had stated while handing over the Tears of Andraste.

Slim slowly took it before he nodded his head slowly, "No Aveline, I suppose it is not."

Slim walked away from the group and towards his sister as she was taking a small lunch break. The group watched quietly as Slim talked to his half sister. It was obviously a happy moment between the two as Justine forgot her gift as she hugged Slim with tears of joy as the three left to the Arl's estate.

As they walked, Morrigan asked, "Well after helping a thief reunite with his family and stealing from a rich noble, do we call this a day or do something else just as tedious?"

"We'll head back to the estate," Aveline ordered her companions. "Once there, we will help defuse the political shit storm if it has not diffused already, while seeing if Shianni has returned."

"And if she hasn't?" Leliana asked.

"Then we will wait for them," Aveline told Leliana as they walked to the estate. "She's a big girl. If she needed any help, she will call us."

"Hopefully she's not in over her head," Leliana mumbled as they entered the estate.

Scene VI

Shianni was not over her head as her plan was going off better than expected. When she had suggested that Reina start curing the elves from the Tevinter Imperium's plague, she did not think the Imperium would try to strong arm Reina. They had sent all six Tevinter soldiers while the blood mages headed back to the hospice to 'check' on the quarantine patients and locked the door behind them. A sound plan failed as the six soldiers were wrapped head to toe in vines laid out for them that would crushed them to death before they could reach Reina. Shianni's group planned to sneak in using the back entrance that while it was locked, it had no crowd that would get in their way.

Sten with his broad shoulders broke down the door with little effort, startling two startled soldiers near the entrance. The soldiers went for their weapons but Shianni was faster. She used her two knives to hit their jugular veins with pinpoint accuracy. The two quickly crumble to the ground as Shianni's group poured into the room to face a squad of soldiers, two blood mages, and their leader that had stood out, as she was no mage. She wore medium silverite armor, sported a rare gold bow with a sun engraved on it, and she was an elf.

"What's the meaning of this?" the woman asked in an angry voice. "We were told that there would be no interference from the authorities. I… (sigh) I see you are not with the authorities, as I recognize you all. You are the Grey Warden elf we were warned about and the rest of you are her merry band of companions."

"That is correct, and who are you slaver?" Shianni asked with disgust.

"I'm Devera, proud captain in the Tevinter Imperium," the woman said in a proud gruff. "And you will regret this, you know. Believe it or not, we have been given dispensation to do our business here."

"Under whose authority?" Reina demanded from Devera.

"It doesn't matter," Devera stated. "You Fereldens talk a great deal about how very wrong slavery is, but isn't it funny how quickly the smell of gold overcomes such ideals?"

"But you are an elf," Shianni cried out in despair. "How could you do this to your fellow elves?"

"Why should I feel kinship for these sheep?" Devera asked rhetorically. "Don't be a fool. I am a Tevinter first and a servant of the Minrathous Circle second, those are things that matter."

"Then die for your country, monster!" Shianni growled before she pulled out two knives and let them fly.

Knives that did not hit its targets as Devera pulled out her bow to deflect them before firing off arrows at Shianni. In return, Shianni evaded and deflected Devera's arrows while her companions took care of the mages and soldiers around them. The first to fall was a blood mage, taken down by the skilled assassin, Zevran, who disappeared from sight and reappeared behind the mage he cut to shreds. Riana's took down the other blood mage along with two soldiers with Vulnerable Hex followed by Flower's Pollen, Toxic Bomb and Vine Whip to take them out slowly as they tried to fight off drowsiness, poisons and physical attacks. The mage was the first to die with blunt force trauma to the head.

The others were butcher by either the teeth of Kissara and Ranger, or the brute force of Sten and Oghren. Sten was particularly brutal as in one instance he had cut the shield, the armor and the man in two with pure strength and anger. The qunari hated the Imperium so much that it made Oghren back away in a bid for self-preservation as he killed soldier after soldier. The number quickly dwindled until the only one was left their leader Devera.

Devera knew she was going to die but she was going to make her fellow elf work for it. First, she kept Shianni at bay, using her tough bow as a shield against Shianni's knives until1 Devera got tired of being on the defensive. She then used spin kick against Shianni to give the younger woman a bloody lip. Shianni stumbled back but quickly corrected her step to see Devera taking aim with her bow and arrow. Shianni saw an opportunity as she threw her own weapon as Devera let the arrow go.

It seem like Shianni missed her target as it passed Devera's bow and the archer herself while Devera almost hit her target. The arrow barely hit Shianni's face, giving her a small graze as she dogged at the last minute. Shianni winced as she moved towards Devera with a quick step. Devera pulled another arrow to take aim when she realized that her bow was now a straight stick with a broken bowstring. By the time she realized she was in trouble, Shianni had struck Devera in the neck. Devera then fell to her knees and that would be the last thing she does before Shianni pulled out her knife and stabbed Devera in the throat. Her death was quick and painful.

Shianni did not feel an ounce of remorse as she watched her fellow elf die by her hands. All she felt was that it had been a long day, but she knew that the day was young as she barked out orders, "Alright, scavenge what we can carry and free any elves we can find."

The others complied and began looking around as Shianni took the woman's bow. The Bow of the Golden Sun would be put to good use by Eleanor after she restrings it. After putting the bow in a bag Aveline made for her with seals, Shianni noticed that Oghren had entered into another room to find her fellow elves caged. He used his mighty axe to cut down the cage door and free the few elves trapped inside. Shianni stared, hopping to see Valendrian free, but when all the elves ran out, she realized something was very wrong.

"Where is Valendrian?" Shianni asked in a frantic tone. "Is he still in there?"

"I'm sorry Warden, but there is no one else in the room," Oghren told his leader.

"Damn it!" Shianni yelled as she kicked Devera's corpse, hard. "Then we had lost him!"

"Maybe not senorita," Zevran stated as walked to Shianni with some papers. "It appears that the former Arl gave them a dock to ship people out of a nearby warehouse behind a row of apartment buildings. It also state that the people are still there, waiting transfer. If we hurry, we may be able to rescue them like the fantastic warriors we are."

"Then we have no time to lose," Shianni stated. "Sten, Oghren, take point while Kissara and Ranger watch our backs."

The others nodded at Shianni's orders as they moved out to exit the hospice through the front door. The alienage was a ghost town with only Soris there to meet them. "Shianni, did you take care of the Tevinter slaver? Where's Valendrian?"

Shianni stopped to answer's Soris's questions, "He's being held in a warehouse nearby and were going to get them."

Soris sighed in relief, "Thank you Shianni, I know you can save them."

"We'll see," Shianni mumbled under her breath. "We'll be back soon, but in the mean time. Soris, I want you to contact a friend of mine, Aveline, the human girl who killed Arl Urien Kendells and crippled his son." Soris nodded as he remembered the odd human/abomination.

He, as were many of the elves was thankful for Aveline, even if she scared the Maker out of him as Shianni gave him directions, "Well, she's at Arl Eamon's estate. Tell her we may need her help. Give her this map with the mark warehouse on it. Can you do it?"

"Will do Shianni," Soris nodded as the two went their separate ways.

Scene VII

It was quite when they reached the apartment buildings, but once they passed through the first checkpoint, things went ballistic. First thing they had to do was kill every Tevinter within the old rundown apartment, along with a few elves paid to watch their back. Shianni shed no tears for them as they had betrayed their own people for the gleam of gold. Once they were done, the group went through a secret door in one of the apartment walls to a back, narrow alleyway towards the warehouse, where it seemed that in every ten steps they ran into another squad of Tevinter Soldiers. When they finally reached the end of the alleyway and at the warehouse, they had slaughtered over fifty additional soldiers.

Shianni was never so glad that a mission was almost over when she opened the door to a small balcony. To the side were stairs that led to large floor with the pins where the elves were held. The cages themselves held fifty to sixty prisoners, her people, guarded by a few dozen men. Most had a sword, shield and spear, but a few were carrying a crossbow. At the very center of the room, looking over the operation was a brown, tanned-skin mage that wore red Tevinter style fur robes. He walked and talked like a gentlemen with a shaved head, broad shoulders, and a black goatee. Shianni would never guess he was a slaver if she had not seen it with her own eyes. He had none of the characteristics of the typical slaver she heard about

Especially since the mage's first instinct was to talk rather than fight, "Ah, I see that we have guests, well this is interesting." The man bowed towards the group, "I am Caladrius. And you, I assume, must be one of the Grey Wardens I've heard so much about and the rest of her powerful traveling companions. This is an interesting honor indeed."

"You've heard about us?" Shianni asked with a small amount of suspicion.

Caladrius chuckled in response, "One can hardly get a word out of Regent Loghain and the former Teyrn Howe besides 'Wardens' these days. It surpassed even 'gold' in popularity."

"And what exactly have you heard my friend?" Zevran asked and Caladrius was not afraid to answer.

"I have heard that you are trying to erode Loghain's support. It must be a difficult task, yes? Like washing away a mountain. Perhaps you could use some help."

Reina narrowed her eyes as she asked, "Why are you helping us when you have an agreement with Loghain?"

"More of an ARRANGMENT, truth be told," Caladrius explained. "One that disappeared the moment angry, armed intruders stormed my abode. Besides, Loghain did not much like our operation as Rendon Howe brought us in. He only agreed as he desperately needed the gold for his troops, but once the Landsmeet is done, we become… inconsequential. Hence the speeded up operation since will be kicked us out soon without Howe's support."

Caladrius then pulled out a paper, "So here is my offer: one hundred sovereigns from you for a letter with the seal of the Teyrn Loghain and Howe, implicating both of them in all of this. Then we leave a few days earlier than planned with our profits and remaining slavers, unharmed."

The group stared at the slaver as if he was crazy, especially the three elves as Shianni growled, "I will not let you keep my people and family as slaves. Take your money and go, leave everything else behind."

"Oh no, that won't do," Caladrius stated as he scolded Shianni. "These elves are worth… well, the entire trip isn't profitable without them, I'm afraid."

"It is either you take the money, or you lose everything, including your life," Shianni stated as she growled at Caladrius.

"Well if those are my only option, then I am afraid I have no choice but to fight you," Caladrius stated as he pulled a large metal staff. "Let's do this the hard way, then. Men? Shall we?"

The others prepared for a fight as all but two Tevinter soldiers charged up the stairs as Shianni pushed people into action. On one side, Oghren and Sten used the narrow stairs to funnel the idiots through to be slaughtered as their powerful blade sliced through their shields and spears that should have given them the advantage. On the other end, Reina used Water Tentacles with her Keeper Vine Field to create a large field of demonic vines that grabbed onto the soldiers and squeezed them with their rosy thorns.

It was a painful death that none could escape, and if they somehow escaped, Zevran with his duel blades was waiting in ready. It proved to be a successful strategy despite the fact the Tevinter had spears and crossbows. Those with crossbows were almost useless as they were taken down by Shianni from the balcony before they could use them against her companions. The only ones not fighting were Kissara and Ranger as stood back to cover the Grey Wardens' backs.

The battle quickly went to the Wardens favor as the Tevinter troop were eliminated at a rate that made Caladrius's guards back up as the blood mage looked concerned with sweet. He knew that soon there would be only the two guards at this rate. He could not even order his men back, or provide help in time without quickening the pace to his defeat. So he went into a trance as he prepared for his most powerful spell that he only used in an emergency that was beyond the risk. He only came out of it when his guards were about to run away to call for additional guards from the ship.

"Sir, we need to get help, now!" one of the soldiers yelled frantically.

"I'm sorry, but I can't allow you to run out on me," Caladrius stated as he grabbed onto his two guards. They screamed as magic from the fade swirled around them, "But don't worry. Your sacrifice will not be in vain for you'll be used to summon my horror abominations."

The two continued to scream as spirits entered into their body, causing their bodies to mutate into something monstrous. The two began to spasms as their mussels bulged. The weight of the mussels increased as their bodies shrunk into bulky, round creatures. Creatures with sharp teeth and nails that was as long as any predator. They were now horror abominations, dumb creatures ready to serve their master, the mage that used most of his power to summon them.

"Go (pant) my pets," Caladrius pained as he hung onto his staff to keep from collapsing. "Take my enemies out. Show them (pant) no mercy."

The creatures nodded dumbly as one dashed towards Sten and Oghren and the other disappeared into the shadows. The one in the shadows then quickly reappeared from out of the dark to the light besides Reina. The Dalish elf saw the creature and used Typhoon Wind on the horror abomination in hope to send it flying away, but it did not even slow it down. So Reina had no choice but to dispel her spells and roll down the bloody stairs to escape the creature. She quickly reached the bloody floor and the abomination was about to give chase when Zevran got in its way.

Zevran went on the offensive with his blades covered in a burning crow poison to take it down through pain but it did little to the creature. In fact, the horror abomination did not mentally register the pain as it responded with a turret of Spirit Arrows that hit Zevran hit at point blank range. The force of the spell had forced him back as he fell over the rail and onto the ground in pain. Riana screamed for Zevran as she ran over to heal the down elf while the abomination slowly moved up to jump over the rail to attack.

Only to be distracted by Shianni's knife as it flew across its left eyelid, making it blind in one eye without even a grunt, just a growl. The creature turned its attention to Shianni and the two animals by her side. It forgotten all about Zevran and Reina as Kissara and Ranger rushed the creatures. Seeing the two animals rushing towards it, the creature swung its arms to take out their legs. Ranger stopped to bite into one of the creature's swinging arms while Kissara jumped over its swinging arm and on to its other arm and shoulder blade.

It did not scream as it raised a fist to punch Ranger, who let it go in pain. Ranger stammered back as the creature's arm moved to strike Kissara with its sharp claws the lion saw coming. The chimera let go at the last second and got out of the way and the creature's momentum to cut itself with its sharp claws. Blood poured out as Kissara and Ranger retreated to Shianni as she readied her blade. The creature drooled as it posed to strike the elf down.

Meanwhile, the second horror abomination reached the last two Tevinter Soldiers alive. Soldiers were cut down from behind on its way to attack Sten and Oghren who went to meet the beast. Oghren rushed down the stairs and tried to cut the creature down but it avoided Oghren by jumping over him and Sten. Sten turned to face the creature but it attacked with ferocity that it forced Sten to step down the stairs as he used his broad sword as a shield. It never stopped, never relented even as its hands became bloody from scraping against his sharp sword, Asala.

Sten only relief came when he reached the bottom as Oghren moved to the side to strike the monster from behind. Oghren smiled as his axe to cut into the creatures' back. The creature turned its attention to Oghren as he held his axe high up, ready to strike again. Oghren brought his axe down expecting to cleave the creature in two but was surprise when it caught his axe instead. Oghren began to sweat before screaming as the creature used his axe to throw him into Sten at a force that would knock down a human.

However, Sten was not human as he caught Oghren in his shoulder and began spin with his blade posed. Oghren caught on what Sten was doing and brought his axe up with the spin. The spin gave them the speed and power to hit the horror abomination across the chess, exposing its heart and lungs to the outside world. Blood gashed out from the mortal wound that made the creature fall back. It should have killed it, but it would not give up as it used shadows to teleport itself behind and above Sten's head.

Sten could only turn to see the abomination above his heads, its arms raised to strike him down. Sten half expected to be dead when all of a sudden it was repulsed off him and fell to the ground, dead as its exposed heart finally gave up. Seeing the twitching creature dying, Sten looked around to see the Glyph of Repulsion was under his feet and knew only a mage here that could cast it. Sten turned to see that Reina faced him with an open palm, while Zevran pulled himself-up from the background. Sten could not help but nod thank you to Reina before a loud crashed echo of wood breaking.

Specifically the wooden railing on the balcony gave way as Shianni fell down to bottom floor while the first abomination horror on top of her. A scratched up Ranger and Kissara growled at the monster held onto Shianni as tight as it could. Its claws digging into her as it tried to bite into her with its massive mouth filled with razor sharp teeth. The only reason she was still alive was her arms around its neck as she dug a knife deep into its throat. It went on for a time as her companions hold their breath until finally it died within her hands. She threw the corpse off to signal the fight was over and she was pissed-off. A sour expression was on Shianni's face as she got up to face a scared Caladrius.

In a panic, Caladrius yelled, "Please stop! I surrender!"

Shianni would have none of that, "Sorry, but you should have taken my deal when you had the chance."

"Wait, no don't…" Caladrius began to beg but his pleas feel on deaf ears as Shianni's knife swiped across the man's throat. The mage quickly crumbled to the ground, holding his throat tightly until the last of his lifeblood drained out, along with his life.

Shianni sighed in relief, as her companions moved to the cages to free the elves. She thought it was over until the door leading to the docks was broken open. Shianni turned, expecting a fight, but she pulled back in shock. It was not the Tevinter slavers coming in; it was Aveline, Leliana, Morrigan, Eleanor, Wynne and Alistair at the door, with a burning Tevinter ship in the background. They had heard her message and had come to help her, only to be a little late to the party.

Alistair looked dejected as he joked, "Damn it Shianni. Couldn't you have left one of them alive for us to deal with it? It makes me feel very sad that I could not help my girl."

Shianni laugh as she ran towards Alistair, giving him a big kiss that her man gratefully returned. It's good to be home.

Scene VIII

After freeing all the slaves and looting the dead slavers of everything valuable, including the papers, the group headed back to Valendrian's home. A small, dingy little house left relatively untouched out of respect for the position if not for it belong to an important man and it had a lock pad at the door. Once inside, Valendrian personally thanked the group for helping saving his people, "I thank you for the aid Warden. If you had not shown up, a lot of my people including myself would be slaves in Tevinter."

"It is no problem, we're glad to help," Aveline stated as she waved off the praise Valendrian gave her.

"Especially as we have evidence to convict Loghain and Howe," Morrigan added silently while Valendrian turned to Shianni.

"I especially wanted to thank you child for saving everyone, as well as telling you that I am so happy you are alive." Valendrian then went up to hug Shianni as he stated, "It is good to have you back, your mother would be so proud."

"Thank you, Valendrian," Shianni smiled as she returned the hug.

Valendrian let go before handing over a set of grey knives, "I want you to have this, it's a set of knives your mother had. They are special knives that are sharp enough to pierce armor, and to kill darkspawn and the undead."

Shianni took the knives with a shaking hand as she stated, "You found my mother knives! How?"

"I guess the Maker and the Gods had a sense of humor as I found them in a lose boards in the warehouse where I later would be held," Valendrian explained. "I guess He knew I needed to find them to give you when you finally come home."

"Thank you Valendrian, it means everything to me," Shianni stated with tears in her eyes.

"It is only right my child, I am glad I am able to help as I can," Valendrian stated as he bowed to the group. "You're all welcome for as long as you wish to stay."

The group returned the bow, before they had left Valendrian's home into the bustling street of alienage. The place given new life as elves cleaned up their home with a step in their dance that Soris lead. The group stood around for a few minute, admiring change before they went their separate ways for the day. Most went back into the city, to shop or find a fight to enjoy. The only exception was that Alistair and Shianni stayed behind under Aveline's urging.

"Go, take some time off," Aveline urged her fellow Wardens. "Enjoy life as you can for time is short as things will get chaotic when the Landsmeet officially starts tomorrow."

The two agreed as Shianni lead Alistair to her favorite spot to watch the sunset. The couple moved in close in what could be there last time together. They were going to make every moment count. Aveline smiled at the sight before she went to the exit of the now proud alienage, knowing this moment of peace was about to be broken to the drums of war.

**Finally done, this chapter has been a pain and glad to be done. Also, please review to show your appreciation as well. **

**Author Note**

**A) New spell combos:**

**Fade Spirit School + Blood Magic = Horror Abomination by Killa1934**

**Keeper Vine Field + Water Tentacles = Demonic Vine Field**

**1) If you play through the elven origins even once and see the alienage, you notice it went from bad to a hellhole.**

**2) I am unsure if it is true in cannon, but in my story, the Tevinter Imperium created the plague to make the elves panic and make it easier for their slaver operation. **

**3) The Tevinter Imperium is known for using and buying slaves, so they probably would not announce that they were from the Imperium when dealing with the elves.**

**4) The qunari are the mortal enemies of the Imperium, so Sten would be enraged to see them. **

**5) The minor plot addition with Greagoir was added for I realized Wynne and Eleanor are not the type for sneaking around.**

**6) Mouse in no way is the same Mouse from Mass Effect; it is just a name that stuck in my head.**

**7) Don't be shy, how many actually though Slim was going to romance his sister? **

**8) Yes, I had Devera in the hospice since it seemed like the perfect spot and it just wrote itself.**

**9) Never underestimate the power of stupidity. It can be deadly when used by someone without any moral compass.**

**10) I changed the gift from daggers to knives to be more appropriate gift from Shianni's dead mother. **


	38. Chapter 38: The Landsmeet

Dragon Age Abomination's Origin

Chapter 38: The Landsmeet

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age, though I wonder how good the third one will be after the trailer. I'll wait and see.**

**Beta Reader: Albert**

**Last Update: 9/25/2014**

Scene I

It had been five days since the events of the Elven Alienage and things had never been tense for the Grey Wardens for good reason. Today was the most important day in their preparation against the darkspawn. Today was when the Landsmeet would commence, an important meeting that would determine the fate of Ferelden. Its fate hinged on the Grey Wardens' ability to convince the undecided nobles that they should follow the Grey Warden's banner. Quite a few of the Wardens felt the need to drink when they realized that their plan hinged on the nobility's ability to make a rational choice.

"I can't believe we need to ask these ass-wipes for help," Oghren grumbled in irritation. "I would not trust them to wipe my own ass."

"Not that I can blame them," Morrigan joked. "I mean who would want to touch you dwarf even if their own life hangs in the balance?"

Oghren grumbled on as Reina stated, "Morrigan's words aside, Oghren is right, nobles can't really be trusted in such a delicate operation."

"Hey!" complained Lady Eleanor Cousland before Reina corrected herself.

"Present company excluded," Reina quickly added as Cousland just chuckled.

"It's alright Reina; I was only jerking your chain. I know how frustrating nobles can be as it is always a pissing match between them, even when the country is burning," Eleanor explained in a light atmosphere.

"And we're sure that we don't want them eliminated to get rid of this headache?" Zevran joked.

"Not really an option," Alistair stated, although obviously embarrassed about it all. "Apparently killing off nobles that are acting stupid would cause insurrection and fear that in the end works against the ruler. Anora insists it is easier to just to manipulate them into doing what you want, something Anora have been doing for years. Personally, I think it would be better to have the nobles yell at each other and do what needs to be done behind their backs. That way when they realized what you have done, they are either happy, no longer care or too tired to argue with you and just accept it," Alistair explained as he showed why he was the one from Maric's bloodline.

Even Anora was taken aback by Alistair's skills while Eamon was caught by surprise. When he suggested Alistair become king, it was because he really thought that only ones with royal blood had the right to rule. He was happy that Alistair was shaping up to be a fine ruler, even though he wished Alistair did not take directions from liberal thinkers like Anora, Eleanor and a certain mage that saved his life. A mage that Leliana was concerned about as she had spent the last couple of nights writing letters ever since Roland of the Grey Wardens have been able to contact the Grey Wardens in Orlais via a messenger hawk. A hawk Aveline confiscated to talk with Orlaisians. For what reason, no one knows as she had kept to herself and refused to speak about it. This of course translated into idle talk within the group as they discussed what Aveline had been doing.

Wynne refused to speculate as she asked for a direct answer, "Leliana dear, have you found out what Aveline has been doing?"

Leliana nodded her head no, "She has been very secretive and has not been eating with us and does not even respond when I knock on her door."

"No reply, not even a little moan?" Zevran asked hopefully before Reina smacked him in the back of his head. "What?"

All Zevran got was a stern look that said, 'We will talk later,' while Sten sighed, "Parshaara, if you desire to know so much as to what our leader is doing, you could just break down the door and ask her."

"Or you could wait until she is done," stated a familiar voice from behind. A voice that belonged to a tired Aveline, "That way we would be less irritable and more likely to answer your question."

"Aveline!" Leliana smiled as she leaped into Aveline's arms.

"It is good to see you too, and sorry we haven't been around as we have been frustrated from our dealings with the Orlesians," Aveline explained as she slumped into a nearby chair.

"Did they make any big demands?" Eleanor asked in annoyance, having dealt with the Orlesians before.

"Not really," Aveline explained. "Celene has no interest in trying to control provinces that would rebel at the mere mention of Orlais, and she was rather put off in helping us after Loghain's message to her."

"I take it they were not kind worlds?" Reina asked in curiosity.

"We believe 'Orlesian snake' was his kindest words while 'queen of bitching whores' was the worse," Aveline explained.

"So, we will get no help from them?" Zevran asked.

"Surprisingly no," Aveline explained as she stretched her neck. "The extent of help will be in the form of a support role as her forces are going to perform hit and run operations against the Darkspawn around Ferelden's borders and in the Deep Roads near Orlais to hurt the darkspawn. The three companies of chivalries have had some success on their own, but they have suffered heavy casualties fighting a fraction of the Horde."

"Maybe it is a good thing we are not getting any help from the soft, squashy things if they cannot stand against a small portion of the darkspawn," Shayle ranted to the side.

No one felt the need to argue the point as Shianni continued her line of thought, "Still, as a friend you think she would help you Aveline."

Aveline froze for a moment to stare at Shianni before she slowly started to laugh. She continued to laugh until she calmed down to ask, "You think we are (giggle) friends with the empress of Orlais?"

Shianni stammered, "But… but I thought you were as the king stated that the queen knew you and spoke of you in good light."

"Ah, we can now see your confusion," Aveline nodded before she shook her head. "Well, we are sorry to disappoint you, but we are not friends of the Empress. Acquaintances are a more accurate term in our situation. She is friendly with many people when it's a convenient for her." Aveline then stopped to think for a moment. "In fact, we are not sure she has more than one or two true friends, if any friends at all."

"She doesn't have any friends?" Shianni asked bewildered at anyone who chose to live a life of solitude.

"Of course," Leliana stated as though it was a simple answer. "The Empress cannot show any favoritism or friendship otherwise the noble she favors gains too much power and it could be used against her. It is very common in Orlais."

"So your efforts have been for not?" Zevran asked.

"Not really," Aveline shrugged, "We were able to contact the Grey Wardens and they agreed to send two-dozen Grey Wardens to assist. They are preparing their men and when we given the word, they will begin a hard march to our position. They also agreed to some ideas if things fall through, one way or another."

"Are they ideas we will like?" Alistair asked.

"Mostly yes, but one idea will not be a popular one if we implement it, even if it will be beneficial to all of us," Aveline explained, not wanting to explain further the situation.

Luckily, she would not have to answer as an elven servant interrupted them, "Excuse me sirs and madams, but Arl Eamon Guerrin and Lady Anora would like to speak with you before the Landsmeet begins. They are alone in the study at this time."

"Thank you for informing us we will be right there," Aveline stated as she quickly got up and left the room, leaving the others alone with unanswered questions.

Seeing they were not getting any answers, Shianni directed the group to leave, "Come on, we have got to see what Eamon wants."

The others quickly complied, everyone except for Alistair, who just stood there for a moment. For some unknown reason, he felt like he was not going to like Aveline's plans. He was not sure he even wanted to find out, and he may be content just to stand there, avoiding it altogether. However, the hardened Grey Warden was not content to allow his friends to face it alone. Therefore, he went to protect his homeland, regardless of the cost as he marched in to Eamon's study.

Scene II

It was a quite in the Arl's study as Eamon stared at his political enemy and now ally, Lady Anora. As he considered the turn of events, Eamon was not sure how he felt as he stood alone with the woman while the others headed to the Landsmeet to show a united front behind the Grey Wardens. Even if only the arls and banns among their force could cast a vote on who would be king. It did not sit well with him that the woman in front of him would play an important role and it showed in his countenance as he continued to stare at the woman.

A stare that was getting on her nerves as she sighed, "Must you stare at me?"

"I know what you're planning to do," Eamon stated to the woman before him.

"Can you be more specific?" Anora stated in annoyance. "I could be planning many things, even if I don't know it?"

"You had this whole thing planned," Eamon accused Eleanor. "You planned this the moment you were imprisoned to get the Grey Wardens to free you and allow you to marry another Theirin to solidified your hold on the throne and remain in power by controlling another of Maric's sons."

"I must admit that it is not entirely inaccurate. I did fear for my life at the hands of Howe and had planned to use the events to find out if the Wardens were friend or foes, but that is all I planned. I did not expect to marry Alistair, but I am not complaining about it. He is just as handsome as my dear Cailan, and despite his… sense of humor, he is a man that earned my respect. And perhaps one I will come to love, even if I have to share my bed with another woman," Anora admitted with a tongue that spewed out the truth.

"However, let's stop pretending that this has nothing to do with me marrying Alistair. This is the fact I am the daughter of a commoner turned noble who rose to a position higher than most nobles, including yours. The same girl that became queen and you hate for it breaks the tradition of noble blood. A girl who can advise Alistair instead of the wise old uncle that sent him away, assuming he even listens to you over his elven girlfriend."

Eamon scolded in response, "It has nothing to do with who he listens too. It has everything to do with the fact that I don't trust you," Eamon stated with a conviction that did not convince Anora. Not that it mattered to him, as Eamon decided to go on the verbal offensive, "Besides, look what happened to your father. His taste for power has corrupted him and nearly destroyed this nation."

"Maybe, but nobles have been trying to destroy this nation for centuries," Anora growled. "In fact, it was their infighting that allowed the Orlesians to take this country in the first place because they were too busy fighting over their free holdings to confront the Orlesian army marching through their land." Anora sighed in frustration, "Enough of this, we have more important things to worry about. So let's put aside the fact we hate each other, and let us just work together."

Eamon reluctantly agreed and just in time as a servant knocked on his door, "My lord and lady. The Grey Wardens are here."

"Send them in," Eamon ordered as the two occupants took on a neutral stance as the Grey Warden's group poured into the office. Eamon greeted them with a small smile, "Welcome Grey Wardens, glad you could meet before the Landsmeet."

"Glad to be here." Shianni had answered for the group before she asked Eamon, "So, how are our forces developing?"

"Very well with the recent additions, our attack force has grown from 2,755 to 3,548 and our total forces have increased from 4,910 to 6,355," Eamon explained with a bit of awe as Anora nodded her acknowledgement.

"An impressive display that only will get bigger once we convince the hold outs to submit their forces to ours, and incorporate the 1,620 soldiers from Ferelden's army," she stated with an elegant tone as she stared at Alistair to see what he would do.

She was not disappointed when Alistair asked, "What about Loghain? How are his forces adjusting after losing Howe?"

"My father's strength may have waned, but he is no idiot," Anora explained. "While the minor lords and ladies retracted portions of Howe's army, according to reports, my father was able to absorb 475 men from Howe's forces into his forces, so his total force with Bann Ceorlic is 1,844. We are lucky none of them were mages outside a dozen hired from the outside."

"Which means our forces now outnumber his forces three to one," Eamon added with a broad smile that irked Anora.

"And combined with all the scandals he has been involved in such as abandoning the king, kidnapping and torturing both nobles and commoners, poisoning Eamon, and allowing slavers in Denerim, he's politically finished," Eleanor stated with the political wisdom of her noble position.

"Don't count my father out just yet," Anora advised. "He is still a military genius, and he'll be desperate. There will be no way in knowing what he will do at the Landsmeet, be prepared for anything."

"Luckily that is our motto, to be prepared for anything that those ass wipes can throw at us," Oghren joked.

Seeing where this was going, Aveline switched tactics by saying, "We will be Anora. Don't worry."

Anora nodded as Emanon finished this conversation, "Well then, it's best we all prepare for what is to come. Give me an hour to have the Landsmeet set up and meet me us at the place with Alistair. It is time to settle this once and for all."

Shianni nodded before stating, "Come on Alistair, it is time to make you king."

Alistair followed suit as the entire group left the room leaving Eamon and Anora alone, again. The two began to stare before Anora retreated to her room to put on clothes fit for a queen while Eamon went to the armory. He knew there was a chance Loghain would attack the Landsmeet when he lost it and he would be best to prepare. He was going to put on his best golden armor, along with picking up his best sword, shield and a dozen knights for the possible fight. One way or another, Loghain was going to lose, either by the vote of the Landsmeet, or by the sword in the name of justice for all of his crimes. Judgment day had come.

Scene III

It was almost noon and the group was standing in front of a large building made of carved stone and wood. It was a special building that was protected by the shadow of Fort Drakon for it was the seat of power for all of Ferelden. A palace that had a simplistic in design as it focuses on practicality rather than a massive marble edifice that would lord over the people. It was a place a person could live and serve as a line of defense, fitting for the simple,wq defiant and proud country of Ferelden.

The group did not even take the time to enjoy the view before they opened the door into a larger hallway to see they had company. A dozen soldiers with Ser Cauthrien were waiting for them and she did not look happy. Of course neither were the Wardens as she got in front of them to stop them from entering the Landsmeet. It was fortunate she was willing to talk first instead of fighting.

"So you finally have come, Wardens. I am not surprise it has come to this," Ser Cauthrien stated before she turned her eyes towards the templar turned Grey Warden. "And you, Alistair. If you were even remotely worthy of being called Maric's son, you would already be in the Landsmeet, now wouldn't you?"

"Well that's where I plan to be and I am not going to be stopped by you," Alistair stated with a calm voice.

"I will not allow you to enter," Cauthrien said blankly. "You and your two fellow Grey Wardens' actions have torn Ferelden apart, the very idea to oppose the man who ensured you were born into freedom is ridiculous."

"While being the one who sells my people into slavery," Shianni added, much to Cauthrien's dismay, but she did not want to admit fault in the man who saved her, so she stayed the course.

"Whatever he has done is for the good of Ferelden and I will not let you get past me to desecrate the Landsmeet itself," Ser Cauthrien stated with less convection then one with absolute loyalty should have.

Her lack of conviction was the opening Aveline planned to use as the young peasant turned knight tried to intimidated them, "The nobles of Ferelden will confirm my lord as Regent, and we can finally put this to rest. Once you are gone."

While others were tense and had prepared for battle, Aveline stopped them with her own questions, "Why are you fighting for Loghain? Can you not see what Loghain become? He has committed so many crimes against the very nature of Ferelden. Do you not see that he is becoming the very thing he fought against in his quest to save Ferelden?"

Ser Cauthrien tensed at Aveline's accusation, but she could not snarl at Aveline's words. In fact, there was only one thing she could do, look down in sorrow, "I have had… so many doubts of late. Loghain is a great man but his hatred of Orlais has driven him to madness." Tears began to form at the thought of her father figure falling from grace, "He has done terrible things, I know it, but I owe him everything. He saved me from a life as a starving peasant and made me into a knight of renowned skill. I cannot betray him, do not ask me too!"

Aveline shook her head as she stated, "Then let us stop him. You know it's the only way."

Ser Cauthrien responded with a silent mumble, "I never thought duty would taste so bitter." Loghain's lieutenant told her men to stand down and step aside. The Grey Warden's group passed Ser Cauthrien, but not before she gave one last plea for Loghain's life, much like a child begging for their parent's life, "Stop him, Wardens. Stop him from betraying everything he once loved. But please… show mercy. Without Loghain, there would be no Ferelden to defend."

Aveline stopped to stare at Ser Cauthrien, expecting her to say no. She was shocked when Aveline stated, "Do not ask for mercy, when one's fate can be far worse than a simple beheading."

Ser Cauthrien stood ridged, as the Grey Wardens barged through the doors into the main hall of the Palace, where the Landsmeet was taking place. The hall was crowded with all manner of lords and ladies of Ferelden, all protected by their guards that stood nearby. Minor nobles filled the ground floor, while all the major nobles and their army's generals were on the balconies overlooking the hall.

The nobles were silent as Eamon's voice carried out across the large hall, "My Lords and Ladies of the Landsmeet. Teyrn Loghain would have us give up our Freedoms and our traditions out of fear!" Eamon in red painted volcanic armor exclaimed from the edge of the balcony as the Wardens' group shuffled through the crowd. "He placed us on this path, yet, why should we place our destiny in his hands? Must we sacrifice everything good about our nation to save it?" Eamon asked as the nobles clapped to show they agreed.

Loghain was not amused as he gave a mocking clap as he stood in front of Ferelden's throne, placed high on a platform to increase its importance, "A fine performance, Eamon, but no one here is taken in by it. You would attempt to put a puppet on the throne and every soul knows it. The better question is, 'Who will pull the strings?" Loghain asked as the Grey Warden's group had made their way through the crowd.

The Wardens moved in front of Loghain as his guards moved to protect their leader. "So tell us Wardens, who will be leading this nation. Will it be Arl Eamon and his Orlesian wife, controlling Ferelden in the shadows, or will you give Ferelden to Orlais with a promise of aid."

"That's ridiculous!" Eamon yelled out in outrage. "I have no interest in ruling the nation and the Grey Wardens would never help the Orlesians take Ferelden!"

"Or will they, after all they will do anything it takes to end the Blight and sacrificing a country to save the world is a small price to pay," Loghain pointed out before he turned to the three Wardens. "So tell us Wardens, will the painted face rule this land. Moreover, if so, will they send their troops or simply issue commands through this would-be prince. So tell us, what did they offer you? How much in troops and gold is the price of Ferelden's honor worth?!"

Loghain had expected Aveline or the elf Shianni to be the one to answer, but was surprised when it was Alistair that snapped back at him instead, "I don't believe this! You are so paranoid that you are more concerned about what could never happen than about the Blight that is destroying our country! You are so prejudice against Orlais that you are ignoring the very creatures that have invaded this country! The Blight is the threat against Ferelden, not Arl Eamon or Orlais!"

Loghain was taken aback by the remark while several nobles nodded in agreement. "Indeed," Bann Alfstanna stated in agreement, "There are enough refugees in my bannorn now to make that abundantly clear."

"The south has fallen Loghain!" yelled Arl Wulff, a sturdy noble that looked like a man who lived in the mountains with his well tone muscles and long grey beard. He was a tough old man, even as black marks appeared on his face, showing he had been infected by the Blight.

He was too far gone to be a Warden but still strong enough to fight against the true threat to the nation as he asked, "Will you let darkspawn take the whole country in your paranoid fear?"

Loghain did not miss a beat, "The Blight is indeed real, Wulff, and while I do not question that the Grey Wardens would be useful against the Blight, I question that we absolutely needed the Wardens to beat it back." Loghain then went to ridicule the Wardens, "They claim that they alone they can end the Blight, yet they failed to stop Calian from using them to glorify his passing. How can we trust them to do the right thing, especially when they tried to open our borders to Orlais and allowed three companies of Chevaliers to come within our lands?"

"Oh, and you have good judgment on who is evil when you allowed Arl Howe to torture, imprison and kill innocents all in the name of power?" Aveline asked and the nobles gasp.

"The White Wolf speaks truly!" Bann Sighard yelled. "My son was taken under the cover of night. The things done to him… some of them are beyond any healer's skill, magical or otherwise."

"Not to mention that Arl Howe was promoted for butchering my family and our castle to the last soul, including the children!" Eleanor yelled, and chaos broke out as many nobles began yelling at Loghain.

However, Loghain was not done as he stated, "Howe was responsible for himself. He will answer to the Maker for any wrongs committed in this life, as must we all. But you know that. You were the one who murdered him," Loghain pointed at the Wardens. "Whatever Howe may have done, he should have been brought before the seneschal. There is no justice in butchering a man in his own home."

"And your one to talk of justice," Shianni shouted. "After all, you allowed Tevinter Slavers to kidnap the elves in Denerim, my people, just to fill your confers!"

"Not to mention you used a blood mage to poison Arl Eamon," Aveline added and chaos ensued.

"Indeed, I would not believe it myself until I saw the papers signed by your own hand, Loghain, for slavers to move in this country and my brother told me how you snatched the very blood mage that poison Eamon," Bann Alfstanna accused Loghain.

The Grand Cleric of Ferelden was not happy as she gave her own warning, "Do not think the Chantry will overlook this, Teyrn Loghain. Interference in a templar's scared duties is an offense against the Maker."

Things were disintegrating when Loghain stated, "Whatever I have done, I will answer for later. However, I wish to know what the Grey Wardens has done to my daughter."

This caught Aveline by surprise as she asked, "What are you talking about?"

"You took my daughter-our queen- by force, killing her guards in the process," Loghain accused and the room became quite. "What arts have you employed to keep her? Does she even live?" Loghain asked the Wardens, more out of desperation then slander, and he would receive an answer from the most unlikely of sources, from his own daughter as she walked out the shadows.

"I believe I can speak for myself," Anora stated as the nobles gasped in shock at the woman in an elegant, baby blue dress. Loghain could not hide the happiness he felt as he saw his daughter was alive.

That would change to shock at the words that came out of Anora's mouth, "Lords and ladies of Ferelden hear me. My father is no longer the man you know. This man is not the hero of River Dane. This man pulled back his troops and refused to protect your King and the Grey Wardens as they fought bravely against the darkspawn. This man seized Calian's throne before his body was cold and forced me away so I could not reveal his treachery. I would already be dead if not for this Grey Wardens."

The crowd went into pure excitement as Loghain bowed his head full of shock and sorrow as he mumbled, "So the Warden's have poisoned even your mind, Anora? I wanted to protect you from this." Loghain continued to bow until he turned towards the nobles to yell out, "My lords and ladies, our lands has been threaten before. It has been invaded, and lost, and won more times than I can count! We Fereldens have proven that we will never truly be conquered so long as we are united! We must not let ourselves be divided now. Stand with me, and we shall defeat even the Blight itself"

The room was silent until Eleanor Cousland stepped -up to state, "Highever is with the Grey Wardens!"

And then things began to fall in place, starting with Arl Eamon, "Redcliffe is with the Grey Wardens!"

"South Reach stands with the Grey Wardens!" yelled out Arl Bryland.

Then a minor noble that the Crows smirked as he stated, "The Wardens helped me personally in a… family matter."

"Waking Sea stands with the Grey Wardens!" Bann Alfstanna yelled.

"Dragon's Peak supports the Wardens!" Sighard yelled.

Then Arl Wulff, a fence sitter had step up for the side he picked, "The Western Hills throws their lot in with the Wardens, Maker helps us."

Next was Bann Ceorlic, a bold grey skin coward who sided against the Wardens, "I stand by Loghain! We've no hope of victory otherwise."

The other nobles quickly sided with the Wardens as one yelled out, "I stand with the Wardens! The Blight is coming: we need the Grey Wardens!"

The Grey Wardens had won and Aveline stared at Loghain to ask, "The Landsmeet is against you, Loghain. Please step down gracefully."

Loghain looked at the crowd in shock until something snapped, "Traitors! Which of you stood against the Orlesian emperor when his troops flattened your fields and raped your wives? You fought with us Eamon. You cared about this land once. Before you got too old and fat, spending more times in politics and preaching tradition then protecting our home! None of you deserve a say in what happens here! None of you spilled blood for this land the way I have! How dare you judge me! Only the Wardens before me have a right to judge and only on the battlefield!"

It was then that Loghain was about to call his troops to attack with Eamon preparing to respond when Aveline stopped them from trading blows, "Call off your men Loghain! There is no need to waste men needed to fight the Blight when it is just between us."

"Then let us end it," Loghain snarled before he gave a tired sighed. "I suppose we both knew it would come to this. When we first met at Ostagar, I thought we would be working together to save this country, but Ostagar seems like it happened in another lifetime, to someone else. 'A person is made by the quality of his enemies,' Maric told me once. I wonder if it's more a compliment to you three Grey Wardens, or me."

Loghain then shook himself free from his reminiscing, "Enough. Let the Landsmeet declare the terms of the duel."

Bann Alfstanna nodded as she yelled out, "It shall be fought according to tradition: a test of arms in single combat until one party yields. And we who are assembled will abide by the outcome."

Loghain nodded as he asked, "So who will face me?"

"We will face you ourselves," Aveline told Loghain.

Loghain smiled at the outcome, "It is you or me the men will follow. So let us fight for it. Prepare yourself," Loghain advised as the crowd of nobles stepped back.

The nobles quickly parted, as the two combatants circled each other, much like two alphas fighting for dominance. As the two moved in circles, Loghain pulled out his specially crafted sword and shield with runes that increase his defense against elemental attacks and armor, while the sword that gave off spiritual damage with a design to renew stamina and health every time he strikes as well as enhance his arm strength. Deadly weapons that Aveline responded by pulling out her magically enhance dual swords before the two stopped to stare at each other, daring the other to start the fight. Aveline took the challenge and imitated combat by summoning a wave of water onto Loghain before she released an unlimited amount of power of lighting from her fingertips.

Loghain responded by holding up his shield to absorb the lightening attack while bull rushing toward Aveline. He continued to hold his shield up until he was close enough to sweep his sword at Aveline. The strike barely missed Aveline by a cloth length, as the mage had dropped and rolled away from Loghain's strike. That proved to be a mistake as it put her in a hard place as Loghain descended upon her, his sword posed high to strike.

Aveline only had a moment notice to role aside to avoid fatal blows from Loghain's sword. Aveline avoided the first two strikes with ease, but she was not able to avoid the third. The strike was too close for comfort as Loghain's blade nicked her cheek. Aveline was surprised as parts of her rock armor crumbled under Loghain's strength. Aveline could not afford to take chances as she desperately used Push and Typhoon together to send Loghain skidding away, giving her some much-needed breathing room.

Breathing room that Aveline took full advantage of as she launched two spells at Loghain, Stinging Swarm and Leach Swarm allowing her to get back onto her feet. Loghain growled as he swatted away a swarm of stingers and leaches, never knowing he was playing into Aveline's hands. The man was so preoccupied in taking care of the swarm that he ignored the situation as the Grey Warden powered-up a Grease Spell covering him in oil. Oil that exploded in a whirl of fire thanks to Aveline's Fireball. Anora looked away as her father was surrounded by fire, assuming the worse.

Most actually thought it would kill Loghain, but others like Aveline assumed it would just severely wound Loghain, forcing him to yield. Both trains of thoughts were wrong as a red face Loghain jumped out of the fire, relatively intact with only his armor singed. Loghain was not like your standard general that fought behind the lines, he was a warrior that was as nasty as the most bloodthirsty warlord was. Combined with a discipline similar to that of Alistair and Sten, and Oghren's hardiness, he was a powerful warrior and Aveline was very thankful he was not trained as a berserker, templar or spirit warrior, or she would be dead by now.

However, her job was not any easier as Loghain rushed towards the worried abomination. Aveline soon found herself on the defensive, using her swords clashed for a long enough delay to escape Loghain's menacing blade. She continued to avoid the man's blade, until Loghain use his own shield as a weapon. Aveline discovered how heavy the shield was when it busted her lip and made her spin, leaving her back exposed. A back so exposed back that Loghain took advantage of it by using his sword to slice into Aveline's back as she screamed out in pain.

The wound was large and nasty as she continued to spin on her feet. Many gasped and Leliana almost ran over but stopped herself with a small smirk, much to Loghain's query. A query answered when Aveline faced Loghain with a spiritual boy full of spiritual arrows pointed at his exposed body.

"Oh shit," were Loghain's words before Aveline used her Rapid Spiritual Arrows into Loghain's body.

Loghain cried out as he was forced onto his back, where Aveline kept him down by using Root Grab. Loghain struggled to get free but Aveline was having none of that. The first thing she did was summon Water Tentacles, to create a dozen water tentacles that strengthened the roots while she hit Loghain with Crushing Prison, Walking Bomb and Walking Valiant Bomb. The spell chain truly put Loghain's body under strain as his body slowly expanded under the stress of being squeezed to death by the vines and the crushing depth of his telekinetic prison. Loghain felt like his body would explode, as Aveline planned to summon another spell to either intimidate Loghain or kill him.

Her intimidation plans worked as Loghain was forced himself to yell out, "I yield Warden!" as tears of pain began to pour.

Tears that moved Aveline as she stopped her attack before dispersing the spells already put onto Loghain. Loghain gasped in relief before he got onto his knees, facing the Warden to state, "I yield Warden. I cannot match your strength that I have not seen anywhere since Maric died. I yield," Loghain bowed, expecting to be beheaded.

He was surprise that instead, Aveline put her blades up while stating, "We accept your surrender."

Alistair could not believe it as he yelled out from the crowd, "I didn't just hear you say that. You're going to let him live? After everything he's done?! Kill him, already!" Alistair demanded but another Warden, Riordan had other ideas.

"Wait! There is another option!" Riordan exclaimed as he run in with a puff. Alistair was not going to like his suggestion, "The teyrn is a warrior and general of renown. Let him be of use. Let him go through the Joining."

"You want to make him a Warden?" Shianni asked while pointing at Loghain.

Riordan nodded, "Yes."

"How can you possibly suggest such a thing?" Alistair asked with a snarl. "This man abandoned our brothers! He hunted us down and tried to force us to serve him! He tortured you! How can we forgive all that by allowing him in the order?"

"Simple, there are only three of us in all of Ferelden. And there are… compelling reason to have as many Wardens on hand as possible to deal with the Archdemon," Riordan explained.

"The joining itself is often fatal, is it not?" Anora pointed out. "If he survives, you gain a general. If not, you have your revenge. Doesn't that satisfy you?"

"No, but we have a better reason to keep Loghain alive," Aveline stated before she turned towards Loghain. "Tell us Loghain, do you know what is required to slay the Archdemon?"

Loghain was startled by the question as he asked, "I do not know. I assume that it was just a simple as the Wardens finding the Archdemon through their taint and slaying it, but your line of question suggests the answer is more complex."

"Very complex indeed," Aveline stated. "You see the first Archdemon, Dumat was slain at least a dozen times before the Grey Wardens formed. Every time it was killed, its soul transferred into the body of another darkspawn that mutated into the next Archdemon. All hope was lost until veteran warriors and mages fighting the darkspawn suggested to use the taint to-"

"No Aveline!" Roland roared, stopping Aveline from finishing her sentence. "You can't reveal Warden's secrets. If you do then-"

"Then this whole mess in Ferelden could have been avoided in the first place, and the Warden Commander agreed," Aveline told Roland while handing him letters. They were letters that held the replies from the Warden Commanders themselves. Roland could not believe it at first but one look told him they were true.

However, Roland was still not sure, "But what if word gets out we would have to conscript every member instead of using the preferable volunteers."

Aveline thought it over before conceding, "Okay you have made your point on how this would hurt recruitment. Anora, as current queen, can you order the non-essential people out of the hall? They do not need to hear what we are going to say and it would mean fewer mouths to spread the word. We also request that what we tell these people never leaves this room, even under pain of death."

Silence settled over the room before Anora agreed to Aveline's demands, in hopes it would save her father. Many minor nobles grumbled as they were quickly led out by the guards. What remained were the Grey Warden generals, the major nobles, Loghain, Anora, the Grand Cleric and a few others. These few could keep a secret on their own or under fear of death. Something Aveline counted on it as she turned to her remaining guest.

Alone, Aveline finished her tail, "Now then, as we were saying. A long time ago, the world looked to be at its end as the First Blight continued across the land. All hope was lost until veterans from across the land came up with an idea to defeat the Archdemon by using the taint itself to do it. With the aid of magic, the Wardens drank the taint to connect themselves to the Archdemon's soul. So that if it is slain by a Grey Warden, its soul would be transferred into the body of the closest Grey Warden; a process that destroys the Archdemon's soul but it also destroys the Grey Warden's soul as well."

The room was deathly silent at the revelation but soon descended to murmuring, including the Grand Cleric who gave a small prayer to the Wardens while Loghain bowed his head to mummer, "What have I done?"

"In Peace, Vigilance; In War, Victory; In Death, Sacrifice; For This Is What It Means to Be a Grey Warden," Aveline recited the Grey Warden motto to the entire group. "These words ring true for those who understand what it is to be a Warden. In peace, the Wardens must ever be vigilant as the darkspawn are never truly gone. In war, the Wardens must be victorious for to lose in their war against the darkspawn, then all other forms of life will end. And finally, in death, the Wardens must sacrifice themselves to save the world. Do you understand what your actions have done, Loghain?"

"I do Warden," Loghain said in a voice devoid of life. "So, does that I mean I must die here for crimes I have committed?"

"That is up to you," Aveline explained to Loghain while staring at her friends. "You see, chances are Roland will try to kill the Archdemon himself, since he is near the end of his life due to the taint."

"It's true, I have been a Warden for too long," Roland joked before he became serious. "I know my time is soon. There is a rarely a Grey Warden that have been in service for over thirty years before they experience the Calling. There is no way around it. However, at least my end will be quick fighting darkspawn in the Deep Roads rather than waiting for the taint consumes me."

"And if Roland dies, it means that one of us must die to ensure the Blight ends," Aveline explained. "Now while we have no problem dying to end the Blight, we do not wish our friends to die. So, you present an opportunity we cannot ignore. So here is the deal, you can die here for your crimes. Or, you can become a Grey Warden and take the blow for your future king, as you should have done with Cailan. Oh, and if you somehow survive, you will spend the remainder of your pitiful life serving the Warden in Orlais, so says the Warden Commander of Orlais." Loghain never looked as horrified as Aveline gave a vicious smile, "Oh yes, you would be protecting the very country you hated from the darkspawn for the rest of your life, assuming we don't kill you if Alistair and Shianni dies in your stead."

"And if Aveline dies, I'll kill you myself," Leliana added with several others in the Grey Warden's group nodded along with Leliana.

This left Loghain with a quandary as he asked, "So I can die here, die for the Wardens or my failure to protect the three Wardens, or spend the rest of my life in Orlais until the taint finally kills me. Is that my options?"

"Chose wisely," Aveline had answered, leaving Loghain to ponder and Alistair in an unsure position.

On one hand, Alistair is so angry that to even consider Loghain to be let in the very Order he betrayed, was unthinkable. Yet he also prayed hoped to Andraste herself that Loghain chose to be a Grey Warden. So that he would be the one to die so that none of his Grey Warden friends and more importantly, so he would not find out what a life without Shianni would be like. It also brought a small smile to his face thinking how Loghain's life would be in a country he hates; he would pay to see it.

As Alistair developed his new happy place, the rest of the room was silent, waiting for Loghain's decision as Anora prayed for her father to make the right decision. The one not interested in Loghain's decision was Morrigan. The woman looked conflicted, as if she wanted to reveal something that would affect the decision, but could not, not yet at least in fear of them saying 'no.' So Morrigan kept her mouth shut while Loghain made a decision that would shape her life in more ways than one.

"I chose the Wardens," Loghain said in a hollow voice before he begged. "Maker have mercy on my soul."

Aveline sighed as she stated, "Mercy is in the eye of the beholder. Your life as a Teyrn ends today, and your life as a Warden begins. Riordan please have him start the Joining."

"I'll begin on it immediately," Riordan bowed before he faced Loghain. "Now come with me, it took me a couple of hours to find the last Archdemon's blood you hid and I have some darkspawn blood. Lets us begin."

Riordan directed him to another room, a room Loghain followed to his new life, leaving a somber crowd in his wake.

Scene IV

It only took an hour to gather everyone told to leave back into the Landsmeet. They were all informed that for Loghain's punishment that he would serve the Grey Wardens while Ser Cauthrien took command of his army. Many wondered why Loghain was spared, but accepted it without question. It was sad to say that despite all the horrible things he had done, Loghain was still a hero and his presence was a morale boost for the soldiers on the frontlines.

With the Loghain business done with, Eamon used this time to push for the man he wanted on the throne, "So it is decided. Alistair will take his father's throne."

This caught Alistair for a loop as he stammered, "Wait, what? No! When did this get decided? Nobody's decided that, have they?"

Anora expected such a move and quickly maneuvered herself around Alistair and Eamon's words, "So much for the plan to rule together. If Alistair would rather not have the throne, I am more than willing to take it."

Eamon seeing Anora's move decided to intervene before Anora took the throne alone, "I hardly think you're the appropriate person to meditate this, Anora. Wardens, will you help us?"

Aveline, still busy healing the wounds Loghain had given her, deterred to Shianni, who stepped-up to bat, "Yes, I can settle this."

Eamon nodded as he asked, "Then as the arbiter of this dispute, what is your decision? Who will lead Ferelden?"

Shianni carefully considered the situation allowing seconds to pass before gave her decision, "I believe it is right that Alistair and Anora should marry and rule jointly, while also taking me on as a consort to Alistair and advisor to him on many maters, including my people in Elven Alienage."

The crowd gasped in shock, as Anora's face slowly developed into a small smirk. She really like this elf shaking thing up, so she agreed to Shianni's added demands, "We accept the ruling. I believe this is what King Maric wanted to see his blood tied to my father's to begin a new line of Ferelden Kings, but not at the cost of one he loves, regardless of race."

"But I… I mean… yes I-I did swear an oath and I want this," Alistair stumbled. "What I mean is. I'm-I'm all for founding a new line of kings, and staying with Shianni, but… well, there's the Blight…" Alistair babbled until Anora came to his rescue.

"What the king is trying to say, my lords and ladies, is that he will be taking the field with his fellow Grey Wardens to do battle with the Archdemon."

"Um, yes, that," Alistair nodded in agreement.

"Until then, I shall help coordinate the armies, and rule in my husband and his consort's absence, as I did for Cailan. But I trust Alistair shall reach a more heroic ending," Anora added with part joke, and oddly enough part hope.

"Yes, yes I will if my companions agree to fight with me," Alistair asked the comrades that have been with him since the days of his travels.

"I believe I speak for the entire group that we do, Kadan," Sten bowed with a respect that few humans receive, much to the amazement to the crowd.

It was the boost that Alistair needed as he addressed the crowd with a confident not seen since King Maric himself, "Everyone, get ready to march. It's going to take all of Ferelden's strength to survive this Blight. But we will face it! And we will defeat it!" Alistair roared and all the nobles clapped and howled in agreement, showing they were behind their new king, to the end.

They continued to clap as Anora led Alistair away with Shianni trailing along. All the while, Aveline smiled at the sight as she started to heal the last cut on her face, leaving no blemish as she whispered, "You will make a fine King, Alistair. Long live the king."

Aveline continued to have happy thoughts until the senior Grey Warden appeared behind her. "Aveline," Riordan greeted his fellow Warden. "I am here to report that Loghain has completed his Joining, he is now a Grey Warden."

Aveline was silent before stating, "Looks like the Maker shows a little mercy to Loghain. Ashamed," Aveline stated as she stretched her healed body. "Come on, it's time to greet our new fellow Grey Warden. Loghain has a long road to travel and little time to do it in."

Riordan nodded as he left to prep Loghain as Aveline stared into space, staring into unseen horizons, knowing that evil was coming.

Scene V

Deep within the edges of the blacked forest of the Korcari wilds, an evil horde was on the move. It was an army meant to burn the world, as it was led by true evil. The Archdemon was finally ready to fulfill its destiny. It was on the move to blacken not only this world, but also every world it could reach. The Fifth Blight had officially begun, and the world would hear its roar.

**Done, and now I am prepared for the dozen flaming reviews from you for keeping Loghain alive. I am sorry but I just can't kill him, as of yet. Please Reade why in Author Note 4. To those want Loghain dead, read the omake to get your Loghain bloody death fill. **

Omake: Red Whirlpool

Loghain only cried out before he was forced onto his back, while Aveline kept him down using Root Grab. Loghain tried to struggle but Aveline was having none of that. The first thing she did was summon Water Tentacles, to create a dozen water tentacles that strengthened the roots while she hit Loghain with Crushing Prison, Walking Bomb and Walking Valiant Bomb. The spell chain held Loghain's body as it slowly expanded while he was being squeezed to death by vines and the crushing depth of the telekinetic prison. Loghain felt his body would explode, as Aveline was planning to summon another spell on top of the spells already attached.

Loghain tried to yell out that he yielded, but it was too late as Aveline summoned Whirlpool on top of Loghain's body. He found out how it felt to a can full of air ten thousand leagues under the sea as he exploded into a bloody smear. Many nobles puked their guts out as Anora cried over the bloody whirlpool that was once her father. She continued to cry after Aveline dismissed her spells, leaving the floor covered in blood while Eamon ordered cleaning crews into the palace as Aveline stated as a matter of fact, "The king is dead, long live the king."

Now came the hard part of convincing Anora to accept Alistair as her new husband. Aveline sighed at the bloody mess as she thought that maybe it would have been better to confound the nobles by making them think Shianni was human and marry her to Alistair. After all, Eleanor always wanted another daughter and possibly would not care if she was an elf from the alienage. She banished such thoughts as Anora accepted her new husband with tears in her eyes.

**Author Note**

**1) It's not a well-known fact, but Eamon is a traditionalist, who believe that only noble blood has the right to rule. That is why he wanted Alistair on the throne for he thinks only those of royal blood should rule the nation. Do not get me wrong, he is a good person but he is so stuck on the tradition of rule by birth that it could hurt the nation.**

**2) When I working on rewriting Loghain's speech to take a different approach, I remembered a line about the Grey Wardens would do everything they could to fight the Blight. Sad to say it, I would see them sacrifice Ferelden's freedom to save the world from the Blight.**

**3) In a straight-up fight between the whole group, certain people are more powerful then Aveline or than other members, but only with regards to their main strengths. For instance, Alistair could beat Aveline as a templar, Shianni could beat Alistair as a skilled assassin, Leliana could beat Shianni at long range, and Aveline could beat Leliana with her magic. No one is stronger than the others are and Loghain is no different. **

**4) I know people are going to dislike I kept Loghain alive, I mean I killed him off in every play through. But this is not me, this is Aveline and if it means using Loghain to insure her friends live, she would even allow Loghain to live to be a right old man. Besides, she will make him pay, either as the rest of his life as an Orlesian, or through death to save her friends. **

Spoiler: Morrigan will not speak of the ritual until the last minute for she does not want them to say no. Otherwise, they may have time to think of the consequences of having the Archdemon transferred into an unborn child instead of just killing it with the loss of a Warden.

**Character Stats**

Name: Loghain Mac Tir

Race: Human

Type: Warrior

Attributes: Strength 3, Dexterity 3, Willpower 2, Magic 1, Cunning 2, & Constitution 2

Specialization Schools: Champion, Guardian & Warmonger

Skills: Poison Making & Survival

Talents: Warrior: Maser, Sword and Shield: Master, & Spear: Standard

Next

Name: Queen Anora Maric (Queen)

Race: Human

Type: Rogue

Attributes: Strength 2, Dexterity 3, Willpower 2, Magic 1, Cunning 3, & Constitution 1

Specialization Schools: Saboteur & Subterfuge

Skills: Herbalism, Poison Making, Survival, & Trap Making

Talents: Warrior: Archer: Maser & Sword and Shield: Standard

Army: 450 Archers, 225 Bolt Masters, 225 Rogues, & 720 Soldiers (1,200 Total)

Next

Name: Ser Cauthrien (General)

Race: Human

Type: Warrior

Attributes: Strength 3, Dexterity 1, Willpower 2, Magic 1, Cunning 2, & Constitution 3

Specialization Schools: Champion, Warmonger & Vanguard

Skills: Poison Making & Survival

Talents: Warrior: Maser, Two Handed Weapon: Master, & Lance: Standard

Army: 325 Archers, 45 Bolt Masers, 120 Rogues, 655 Soldiers & 98 Knights (1,243 Total)

Next

Name: Arl Wulff (General)

Race: Human (sickly)

Type: Warrior

Attributes: Strength 2, Dexterity 3, Willpower 2, Magic 1, Cunning 3, & Constitution 1

Specialization Schools: Champion, Guardian and Berserker

Skills: Trap Making & Survival

Talents: Warrior: Master Archer: Maser, & Spear/Lance: Standard

Army: 89 Archers, 174 Soldiers, & 23 Knights (286 Total)

Next

Name: Bann Ceorlic (General)

Race: Human

Type: Rogue

Attributes: Strength 2, Dexterity 3, Willpower 2, Magic 1, Cunning 2, & Constitution 2

Specialization Schools: Dualist, & Ranger

Skills: Herbalism, Poison Making, Survival, & Trap Making

Talents: Rogue: Master, Archer: Maser & Sword and Shield: Standard

Army: 105 Archers, 206 Soldiers, & 38 Knights (349 Total)


	39. Chapter 39: Four Greys to One Dark

Dragon Age Abomination's Origins

Chapter 39: Four Greys to One Dark

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age, otherwise Loghain would be dead or Alistair would leave in anger.**

**Beta Reader: Albert**

**Last Update: 9/25/2014**

Scene I

Within a room found on Arl Eamon's estate, Loghain sat down, thinking how it had come to this. He was once a Teyrn, a general ready to lead the armies of Ferelden against her enemies. Now he was a Grey Warden with the fate of being a sacrificial lamb for the other or worse, a servant to a country that wronged not only Ferelden but also his entire family as he remembered that terrible day. He could still hear his mother's screams, even as his fellow Wardens came in the room, staring at him.

An act that unnerved him as he faced his fellow Grey Wardens, "You must think I am a monster. You keep throwing everything you had me but I just wouldn't die. Even the taint wouldn't take me and now you're stuck with me."

"Stuck like tick, but with the right amount of fire will get rid of you," Alistair growled in response. "I cannot wait for you to die, for what you did to Duncan, the Grey Wardens and all the others you left for dead in that valley!"

"I regret that the Wardens and soldiers had to die, but I could not allow Calian to destroy this country in his vain attempt at glory," Loghain stated to justify his choice. "I had to do what was required to save Ferelden."

"And that included selling my people to slavers to fund your war effort?" Shianni asked with a disgusted look. "How can you justify what you done to your fellow Fereldens?"

"I did what was required to insure the people were safe," Loghain stated hastily as he looked down. "Even the elves were saved. At least my acts insured they will survive the Blight, even if it's in another country."

"Spoken like a Painted Face Orlesian," Alistair pointed out, much to Loghain's anger.

"I am not like the Orlesians!" Loghain yelled as Shianni raised an eyebrow in response.

"You are right; you are not like the Orlesians. You are like the Orlesian sympathizers that my mother told me about," Shianni corrected, much to Loghain's horror. "How they always went along with whatever horrifying act that the Orlesians did and they always justified it by stating that at least they are still alive; even if there is not much to live for without the basic needs of freedom."

Silence covered the room as Loghain tried to think of a way to refute Shianni's claims when it dawned on him that he could not. He had become the very thing he fought against and now he had to face the music, "You are right. I broke the vow I made to Maric and to the people in my attempt to save this country. I should never have listened to Rendon Howe."

"No you shouldn't have," Shianni added in distaste as Loghain looked down in shame.

The room was silent until Aveline spoke up for the first time to ask, "What was it about the Orlesians that made you hate them so."

Loghain contemplated on how to answer the question as he took a sip of ale, "Do you know why I hate most history books?"

"Because they are usually pieces of work that glorify one side of an issue, giving statistics that appear to support their contentions, often with only a sliver of truth," Aveline stated, much to Loghain's delight.

"Exactly," Loghain nodded before he went into a more detailed explanation. "Most of the history books rarely talked about Orlesian brutality and none of them talked about how much worse it was being a commoner under the Orlesian regime," Loghain stated while taking a breather before he continued his tale.

"As a little boy, I knew nothing about our country before the occupation. All I knew was the Orlesians squeezing the life out of Ferelden with their taxes and demands. Demands that one day my father could no longer meet and he refused to give away what little food and money we needed to feed ourselves just to pay for their taxes. Something that did not matter to an Orlesian commander as he put my beaten father in irons, before he made the two of us and the village watched as he raped, beat and eventually killed my mother, all as a sign against those who opposed the Orlesian occupation."

Loghain took a large sip as Shianni began to feel sympathy for a man as lived a similar tail in the alienage. She looked away in thought as Loghain continued his tale, "A few days later, my father got his revenge against the Orlesian commander before we escaped into the forest, hiding as we hunted and fished for our food. Eventually, I met Maric our future King. Ha, he was covered in mud and hungry as he was hunted by chivalries. My father took pity and the three of us were on the run for a time, until my father sacrificed himself as we ran to the rebel camp. While we were at the rebel camp, it was attacked in what would be known as the Battle of South Hills. It was in that battle against the usurper armies that I proved how much of a military commander I was for it was my suggestion to use myself as bait to split their forces that help win the battle for the rebels and crushed two usurpers armies."

Loghain smiled briefly at the memory before he continued his tale, "As the war continued I began to see that my story was not an isolated incident, but a norm in Ferelden. The False King Meghren despised being in Ferelden and he showed his displeasure using his chivalries and those who conspired with him. I remember him burning towns to the ground and killing all its occupants, even if one or two spoke out against him. The town of Gwaren was one of the few that survived, even if it now is still recovering its numbers."

"Recovering?" Shianni asked in shock. "Its population is over ten thousand."

"It used to be twelve-thousand five-hundred before the Second Battle of Gwaren. Though it was still a vast improvement considering the population was cut in half during the battle," Loghain stated with sorrow belonging to a realist. "It was just one more reason the Orlesians had to go and I was happy to help drive them out in the Battle of River Dane where I claimed the Orlesian commander's armor."

Loghain pointed to his special volcanic armor, that while it did not give as much protection as Alistair's, it did give a bonus to over all stats and stamina regeneration. "And one year later, Meghren was killed by Maric, ending the war. He took pleasure in waving at the man's face after his head was planted in front of Fort Drakon, just as he did with Maric's mother, Moira Theirin."

"And that is why you were against the Wardens brining Orlesians to help?" Shianni asked.

"In part," Loghain admitted. "Before the Grey Wardens were allowed in, Orlais had attempted to infiltrate this country three times. One of them was filled with priestess and templars more loyal to the Orlesian Empire then the Chantry. That created quite a scandal I can tell you." Loghain smiled before he got serious. "Then came the Wardens, a group that was made up of mostly Orlesians that were allowed to enter this country, armed without inspection. I was downright angry, but now I understand how important the Wardens are."

"Oh it's great you finally figured that part out, I was worried you would still be ignorant on the whole save the world from the darkspawn," Alistair joked to convey his anger.

"I see you will never forgive me for what I have done," Loghain pointed out as Alistair stared with intense anger in his eyes. "Good, it means you are more like your father than I hoped."

"What?" Alistair asked as Loghain smiled.

"Your father was not big on forgiveness either, and I am not just talking what he did to Meghren," Loghain explained to a bewildered Alistair. "Bann Ceorlic, the father of the current one, betrayed Maric's mother to Meghren and forced Maric to be on the run before he met me. Years later, Maric made the bannorn and his conspirators pay by inviting them to Chantry under a banner of peace before he killed them all while forcing their children to throw their support to Maric. You have that same unforgiving tone, though you are content to allow your enemies to live in hell for what they've done."

Loghain developed a sly smile as he added, "He also had a things for elves, though your story seems to have a happier ending then his love life ever had."

"Are you talking about my mother Fiona?" Alistair asked as he lost the snarl he had plastered on his face.

"In part, but I was talking more about his first love Katriel," Loghain stated while the other looked on in shock. "I know, it is thought that Rowland Guerrin was his first love but that wasn't entirely true. In fact, it looked like the prince was going to continue his relationship with the elf after given a blessing from his arranged bride, Rowland. However, it was not meant to be when we discovered she was a double agent for Meghren's advisor, a mage named Severan. It was only worse that only after we had put her to death that we discovered she betrayed Orlais for Maric and gave all the vital Intel she had to kill Severan before she died."

Loghain looked down in sorrow as he added, "I convinced Rowland to be there for Maric and it soon turned to love, and you know the rest. The two got married and stayed faithful until Rowland died, leaving a son that does not deserve to be on the throne. It was then that Maric had fallen in love with Fiona. A woman who was more afraid of her past and left him alone again with a son they could not claim. I hope your love life will be happier than my dear friends."

Shianni's hand soon found its way into Alistair's hand when he went up to ask, "Can you tell me more about my father."

"I would be honored to," Loghain stated as he began to tell Shianni and Alistair about Maric life, from the battles they fought together, to the end of life before he disappeared.

As Maric's story was being told, Aveline left under the pretence she had things to take care of. So she was excused as she went to entrance door to meet with a woman that would have surprised most people, it was Morrigan.

"Hello Morrigan, here to make sure Alistair and Shianni don't get hurt by Loghain?" Aveline asked as the woman sputtered out denials.

"I don't know what you are talking about. I don't care what happens to the fool and if Shianni got hurt, it's her own fault."

"If that is so, then why are you listening in instead of walking away," Aveline pointed out as Morrigan sputtered. "We know you care about them, even Alistair as the annoying brother to stay away from but protect from a far. You're not your mother. You do not need to close yourself from the happiness of the group."

Morrigan stood still for a moment before she nodded as she went into the room to join in the conversation. Aveline smiled before she left to a meeting she had with the commander of her army.

Scene II

Within a large room, the generals of the various armies were discussing how to deploy their forces with Aveline, Anora and Eamon supervising by moving their armies around a map lying on a table. The main concern was should they move most of their armies as one strike force including gathering the few recently recruited forces, or leave them spread out.

"I think we should keep our forces to the west around Redcliffe and Orzammar," General Vartag Vlore stated as he pointed to the west on the map.

"I agree, especially since the reports from our scouts stationed with the Grey Warden Riordan reports that a large portion of the horde is approaching from the west," Eamon pointed at his home.

"And if the horde breaks out of this country, they will uncontrollably spread everywhere and we will need all the armies of the world to stop it," Kardol added his advice from experience with fighting with the darkspawn.

"Which would be bad as the Orlesians and the Qunari have made so many enemies that getting all the countries to work together will be impossible," Bann Alfstanna added with distaste.

"Then it's agreed, we should march the entire army to Redcliffe and prepare to meet the horde," Bann Teagan stated, expecting everyone to agree, but a few shock their heads.

"While I think it is wise to march most of our armies to Redcliffe, I don't think we should send the entire army to the western part of Ferelden," Bann Sighard stated.

"I agree. I think we should leave a portion of the army in the eastern part of Ferelden in case a large enough portion of the horde attack here to gather… prisoners to repopulate their numbers," Ser Cauthrien added, shuttering as she remembered the Wardens debrief on the darkspawn, more specifically how they make more. She promised herself she would kill herself if they captured her.

"And who would you recommend to stay behind incase a heavy attack happens in the east?" Irving asked with Greagoir staring at the group.

"I volunteer my men to stay behind to-" Bann Ceorlic tried to volunteer himself when Arl Bryland snapped at him.

"I take my chances with the darkspawn then leave you with an intact army to back stab us."

The crowd then got rowdy until Keeper Lanaya stopped them with a term for peace between the lords, "Please, let us not argue on who gets sent where. Why not let the Wardens decided how to deploy the troops?"

The other generals agreed as Aveline looked at the map before stating, "We can't afford to leave the West open to the darkspawn, so we'll send the entire army except Bann Ceorlic and Ser Cauthrien's men. Their two armies will provide help in the eastern part should a large enough contingency of the horde attack from the east. If the horde is solely concentrating on Redcliffe, then the reserve armies can flank the horde, cutting their troop lines."

"A sound plan," Greagoir stated with the others agreeing, including a reluctant Bann Ceorlic knowing if he failed in follow the plan, then the Grey Warden's newest supporter, Ser Cauthrien, would kill him.

"Good, then it is decided we march to Redcliffe for what is hopefully the finale battle against the Blight, may the Maker watch over us all," Anora prayed for their safe return.

Scene III

It was late into the evening as an old man named Loghain was talking well into the night with the dark, yet lovely Witch of the Wild, Morrigan. Morrigan was not like any other women in his life. She was a dark girl who was not afraid to acknowledge the dark aspects of life yet, yet never give in as she looked for pleasure and fulfillment in life. It was endearing to a man that experienced such darkness as he began to feel things that he had not felt since Celia died. Thoughts he tried to squash, as he believed that in a few days, there would be no happy ending for himself, so he remained polite as the he talked with the young woman.

Meanwhile, for Morrigan felt happy for the first time in her life. She had never met a man like Loghain. A man that was not afraid to accept the reality of the world. Points were added in the fact that he did not look at her solely in lust, yet at the same time, he made her feel attractive. Age and appearance did not even matter to her, as they were means to an end. What mattered was the mind, and Loghain was a far more attractive choice then Alistair. He had a strong, intelligent mind that any child he had would inherit.

She was even tempted to sleep with Loghain right on the spot, but she could not risk getting pregnant at the wrong time. Morrigan had to stick to her plan if she wanted not only the man she was beginning to care for, but also the others of her friends, including an annoying templar, while at the same time keep the prospect of gaining power. Morrigan smiled as the two parted ways to their respective beds. Her dreams were filled with what she hoped would be her success in the form of a powerful child.

Scene IV

It was early in the morning when the Grey Warden's group marched to Redcliffe with the majority of their generals and honor guard. They were hopping they would arrive before the Horde did, but it was not meant to be. They found a small number of darkspawn were burning the village, while a large group of Horde attacked the castle and the armies already gathered there, along with most of the villagers. The frantic survivors told them that the largest portion of the horde was heading to the castle while a small portion remained in the village. They told the group everything they knew before running off to safety fleeing as more darkspawn appeared.

Aveline quickly absorb the information as she barked out orders, "Generals, we want you to lead your honor guard to retake the village. Once done, meet up with your armies and prepare the counter attack. Eamon, Anora, you head to the castle while the rest of us hold the line. We'll be damned if we lose the castle in what is sure to be only the first wave."

The generals complied with the orders as they charged to the bottom of the hill towards the village as the Wardens' snuck up the hill. The darkspawn were not ready for the advancing army running towards them. They were too caught-up in the fervor of burning the village.

Irving was the first to strike, using a powerful telekinesis push to send a large number hurdling around as a few were immediately killed by impact. The others would not last long as Irving used Grease Spell and fire spells to take them down. Angry darkspawn turned their attention to Irving as two hurlocks and a hurlock emissary tried to attack Irving head on. They did not get far as Greagoir used Holly Smite to kill the emissary, while slicing the two hurlocks heads with his superior swordsmen skill.

On the other side of the battlefield, the human army of nobles led by Bann Teagan carved a hole through the darkspawn horde with their swords and bows. They were fighting like well-trained squads thanks to the help of an unlikely source, Keeper Lanaya. The Dalish Elf was using glyph, barrier and healing spells to keep the nobles alive while unleashing a few of her more offensive spells to keep them from being overwhelmed.

She was earning a lot of respect from the ruling bodies of Ferelden that would help create peace between humans and elves, especially Bann Alfstanna and Wolf since their focus on archery was not the best in battles required close range combat. Bann Alfstanna really appreciated Lanaya's help as she promised to herself that she would allow the Dalish to settle on her land once this was over. Even Bann Sighard was protected as he decapitated a darkspawn with his scythe.

They were impressive team, though the unlikely alliance did not hold a candle to the dwarven alliance between the Ash Warriors, the Legion of Dead, and Orzammar. Eric the Red, Luthias the Red and Kardol were leading the charge taking down many darkspawn by their mace, axes and claws. That included an ogre that Kardol and Eric killed by throwing an axe right between its eyes while Vartag Vlore rushed to keep up. The four were over exuberant in their kills, and it would have had allowed two more powerful ogres to flank them if they were not rescued by the squad of mercenaries.

The first ogre to fall was a tag team between a mage and templar. Neria used hexes, sleeping, horror, leaches and paralyzing spells to hold it in-place and soften it up while her ally, Knight-Commander Harrith used his great sword to stab it through the heart. The last ogre was killed thanks to the mercenary captain Commander Raelnor and the crow Master Ignacio. Ignacio used poisons and grenades to slow the creature down while Raelnor hacked and slashed at the beast to bring it slowly down. It was Raelnor's own great sword cutting across the ogre's neck, killing the last darkspawn within the village without losing a single man as their small fraction of their army took down any small pockets of Horde that their generals missed.

With the last darkspawn dead, they quickly went to work putting out fires and searching for survivors before heading to the council where the larger portion of the Horde wave was attacking at full force.

Scene V

At the castle entrance, Aveline stood next to two bulky, fat cannons that were originally designed to counter the Qunari's cannons. The fat cannons had failed, as the Qunari's thin cannons had superior range thanks to a black powdery substance called gaatlok. However, the bulky cannons were more powerful at short-range as they fired large alchemic-made grenades opposed to the small iron balls that the qunari depended on in their thin cannons. The short-range power of the bulky cannons was something Aveline relied on as she waited for the darkspawn to break through the doors. She did not have to wait long before she ordered the cannons to open fire, obliterating over fifty darkspawn in one volley.

Aveline's cannons also did what she hoped they would do as they hit an armored ogre that was breaking the door down. Though, she was disappointed that the ogre was still alive, though it bled from the shredded portions of its armor. The ogre's survival was put out of their mind as darkspawn behind the ogre poured into the castle. They were met as archers led by Leliana and Eleanor opened fired on them, raining arrows onto the horde in an attempt to hold the line as they were assisted as Morrigan, Aveline and a few mages released devastating area spells on the waves of darkspawn.

However, that did not stop dozens of darkspawn from slipping through. These few soon met their death by a group of close range fighters, assassins, and berserkers that began tearing the horde apart. Leading the charge was Shianni, Sten, Oghren, Shale, Ranger and Kissara using their weapons to cut the darkspawn down.

In the background, Wynne and Reina with a few others mages kept the men alive with healing and enhancement spells while standing behind the advancing army of men with shields led by Loghain and Alistair. These men under the two Grey Warden warriors began boxing them in with the berserkers, pushing them into their allies' blades or slaying them with their own blades. They took a few casualties here and there, but they were still far above the darkspawn as the bodies of the horde now covered the field.

It looked like they were going to win with total victory until the darkspawn made one last push. The armored ogre proved it was still dangerous despite being severally wounded as it rushed their line. Seeing the danger, the humans, elves, dwarves, the golem and qunari jumped out of its way. A few were not fast enough, as one soldier was grabbed and squashed into a bloody paste while the ogre performed a sweep with the blade on its gauntlet. Their armor might as well have been cloth as their internal organs spilled out of their open chest cavity.

This angered the senior Grey Warden and forced Alistair into action. He decided that enough of his men's blood had been spent as he charged at the ogre that was too busy killing soldiers to notice the king behind it. Alistair held is sword high ready to attack once he was close enough and used his sword to cut the creature's leg joint. This brought the beast down on its knees as he slid right in front of it. The ogre was not pleased as it raised its arm high to smash Alistair into paste. Alistair jumped away from the first strike, and then the second, and the third, each blow up heaving the ground that Alistair stood on.

That would be Alistair's undoing as he tripped on one of the rocks, leaving himself vulnerable as the creature's open palm descended onto Alistair but a king would not die this day. Loghain knocked Alistair out of the way and held his shield up to take the blow. That moved saved the new king's life, even if Loghain's arms shook under the strain of several hundred pounds crushing him. He realized he could not hold the creatures arm up for long as he aimed his sword into the creature's stubby fingers that gripped his shield. He thrust his sword into the finger and sliced it off, giving him relief as the darkspawn howled in pain. The ogre held its hand covered in its own blood.

The ogre stared at its bleeding hand before growled at Loghain. It let go of its hands to raise both of its bladed gauntlets to kill the man. That was until it heard a hawk's cry piercing the air. It looked up to see a hawk diving towards it. It was no ordinary hawk as Morrigan transformed back into her human form to use Toxic Breath blown right into its eyes. The monster cried out in pain as it brought its hands over its eyes, knocking Morrigan away while she was still in the air. Morrigan screamed as she hit the ground, sliced from the spikes on the ogre's gauntlet.

"Morrigan!" Loghain yelled as he pulled out a spear stuck in the ground before he threw it into the ogre's throat with as much strength as he could.

That proved to be the final blow as the armored ogre fell to the ground with spear sticking out of its neck. It was dead as Loghain rushed over to Morrigan. He came in time to see Morrigan was fine, despite some nasty cuts on her body. Wounds Loghain ignored as he cradled Morrigan while calling over for a healer.

"Are you alright?" Loghain asked as held Morrigan gently.

"I am fine," Morrigan had answered with a small blush appearing as a mage made Morrigan's wound disappear. "Just wish I learned some healing spells, but I thank you for thy concern."

Loghain nodded as he brought Morrigan to her feet, "Just don't do something that reckless again."

"Only if you return the favor," Morrigan nodded as they watched a large company of troops led by the Grey Wardens general's mop up the last darkspawn, including shirkers trying to ambush them.

With the last darkspawn killed, Aveline began calling troops back to repair the defenses to prepare for the next wave, when a messenger appeared, "My lady! You're here! Thank goodness!"

"Why pray tell is it good we are still here?" Aveline asked in shock.

"Queen Anora and Arl Eamon were concerned you were far away from the castle so it would take some time to find you," the messenger reported. "They are both inside with Riordan of the Grey Wardens, who arrived this morning just ahead of the darkspawn. I was told that he had urgent news, they were going to send out a patrol to retrieve you."

"Riordan is here?" Eleanor asked. "Is he here to report how many more waves we should expect to come?"

"I don't rightly know," the massager admitted. "They sent me off as fast they could. I only know he was scouting in the south before he arrived."

"Alright, we will all go in once we have the soldiers started in rebuilding the defenses," Aveline explained and the massager nodded his head. When the soldiers were hard at work, the Grey Wardens, their companions and generals entered the castle to hear what is going on.

Scene VI

In the large main hall within Redcliffe castle, Eamon, Riordan and Anora stood in front of a roaring fire. They waited patiently as a large numbers of generals, companions, and Grey Wardens entered the room. The group marched in as the only thing that was heard was the roaring fire. The silence was broken by Riordan as the four Ferelden Grey Wardens stood in front of him.

"It's a relief to see you all unharmed," Riordan stated. "You especially Alistair… or should I say your majesty?"

Alistair blushed under the praise, "Err… no. No I wouldn't say that. Not yet, anyway."

"You need to get use to it, sooner than you think my husband," Anora bowed as Aveline turned to face Riordan.

"We are sure he will, but we'll worry about that later. How long will it be before the next wave comes?"

Riordan looked down before stating, "I am afraid there will not be another wave. In fact, our assumption that the horde was marching in this direction proved to be false."

"Riordan tells us that the bulk of the horde is, in fact, heading towards Denerim," Arl Eamon stated. "They are perhaps three days away from the capital."

"What!?" Loghain yelled. "We need to pull out, call any armies not here to strength Denerim's defenses."

"We already did that father," Anora stated. "Ser Cauthrien and Bann Baldric are bringing their forces to Denerim, evacuating as much of the population they could and recruiting as many volunteers as they can while cleaning out shops like Wayne Imperium, Wonders of Thedas and a dwarf named Gorim of their weapons and armor. I believe half the elven alienage has volunteered under a young man named Soris."

"Good old Soris," Shianni laughed nervously. "He is able to lead the charge even during the worst of times."

"There is, I'm afraid one other piece of news that is of even greater concern," Riordan stated as he looked down before he gave some dire news. "The Archdemon has shown itself. The dragon is at the head of the horde."

"Maker preserve us!" Eamon explained as several others began to mumbled, praying to the Maker, Andraste, the Dalish gods, their ancestors, anything to help them fight the evil they are about to face.

Alistair shook of his own fears as he stated, "But we can't reach Denerim within three days, can we? It's too far."

"Maybe, but Ser Cauthrien may be able to hold the line long enough to keep the darkspawn at bay," Loghain explained. "However, I still recommend we gather everyone here to perform a hard march to Denerim. Even an hour will make all the difference on how many live or die."

"Denerim must be defended at all cost!" Arl Eamon exclaimed for all to here.

However, Aveline disagreed as she shook her head, "Denerim is not important. The Archdemon is what's important. If we kill it, then we break the horde."

"And only the Grey Wardens can defeat the Archdemon. That is why we must go," Riordan explained much to the cringe of those native to Ferelden.

"Then we march and hope that everyone we have collected will be enough," Shianni stated.

"Arl Eamon, how long will it be before the army can set out?" Loghain asked.

Eamon reluctantly answered Loghain, "By daybreak…"

"Then let's get them ready," Alistair told the group. "I won't let all those people die without giving them a chance."

"There we're off to war," Shianni stated. "Let's do this."

"I will give the orders at once, and will notify you the moment we are ready to march," Eamon explained.

"That would be appreciated," Alistair nodded at Eamon.

"I will have someone show you to your rooms. I suggest you all get some rest, while you can. We will need it," Eamon stated before everyone retreated to their beds.

Scene VII

It was late into evening as the group slowly dispersed to bed. A few like Riordan, Oghren, Sten and Zevran found sleep easily, dealing with death easily as a part of their philosophy. However, the others, except Shayle, were not having such an easy time, especially the four Wardens and Aveline's lover, Leliana. It came to the point they had to take mild sleeping potions, which most of the group had taken. The Grey Wardens and Leliana were about to join them when they heard that someone was knocking on their door.

Aveline directed the person on the other side to come in was surprised to see it was Morrigan, still awake and with a confident expression plastered on her face. "Morrigan? What are you doing here?" Loghain asked.

"I have come to bring hope," Morrigan explained as she entered the room with a seductive manner. "I offer a way out. A way out for all the Grey Wardens, that there need be no sacrifice by performing a ritual. A ritual… performed before the Archdemon is slain in battle, in the dark of night."

"A ritual? What ritual?" Aveline asked in shock.

"A ritual that requires one recently ordained male Grey Warden to lay with me. Here, tonight," Morrigan explained, catching all five by shock. "And from this ritual a child shall be conceived within me. The child will bear the taint, and when the Archdemon is slain, its essence will seek the child like a beacon. At this early stage, the child can absorb that essence and not perish. The Archdemon is still destroyed and no Grey Warden will die in the process."

The group was silent until Shianni spoke out, "This can't be true?"

"Why can't 'tis be true?" Morrigan asked.

"If it was true, you would have told sooner," Shianni pointed out. "Why did you not tell us sooner?" Shianni asked but it was Leliana who surprising answered her questions.

"She did not want to give you three… four to think of the consequences," Leliana stated as she stared at Morrigan. "To think of the consequences of giving a child the essence of an old god's soul in fear you would be more likely to say 'no.' As oppose to being told at the last second with no time to think about it. Isn't that right Morrigan?"

"Yes," Morrigan growled. "'Tis true, but not in the way you think. The child would present no danger to the world and it would not be tainted by the darkspawn. It would be no danger. I just could not afford your fears to make you say no, especially since Alistair would be suspicious regardless."

"Okay, say that we believe you, it still leaves the question on how do we know for sure that such a ritual exists?" Loghain asked.

"We are also curious about that as well as we have never heard of such a ritual as this," Aveline stated as she studied Morrigan.

"This is what my mother intended when she sent me with you," Morrigan admitted. "She was the one who first gave me the ritual and told me of what I was meant to do."

"Is that why she saved Alistair, Aveline, and me?" Shianni asked.

"Yes," Morrigan nodded. "When I left with you three, I thought I was going to acquire new powers for my mother as I thought escape was impossible even if I left the country. I did what I was told and hoped that she would let me leave, even at cost of my own child. Then I found out the truth and I realized the child was going to be a student in my mother ways, perhaps my replacement if I failed. However, with her gone, even temporally, I can now raise the child another way. A way that I promise will be filled with a mother that I wanted, as I teach the child everything I learned during my travels, as well as tell the child stories of my friends, and its father."

"I don't know," Alistair stated. "This seems too dangerous of a course to take on just your word that everything will be all right. It may be safer just to kill the Archdemon and be done with it."

"It may be safer, but will it leave a happier ending?" Morrigan asked, as she looked Alistair right in the eye. "Can you live with yourself knowing that if you die, you leave Shianni alone? And if she dies, can you live without your elven madden in a loveless marriage with the queen? Can you take the risk of her being gone incase no one else is able to kill it?"

Alistair and Shianni grimaced, as Morrigan's words were true as she turned to the next set of couples, "And you Aveline. You may not be afraid of death and accept death regularly, but you also believe in preserving what exists. Do you not agree that an old god, even as an essence needs to be preserved? And even if you do not care about the old gods, then what about Leliana? Can you leave her alone on this world, to die alone? Can you live to watch another loved one die from a far?"

Aveline stiffen as Leliana bit her lip thinking of living a life without Aveline, all the while Loghain staring at the young woman before him, "I guess you have some sorrowful reason why I should want to live. Please don't, it will just make it harder to make the sacrifice I need to make to redeem myself."

"I am asking you to do this," Morrigan stated. "Not only to insure the people I considered to be family to live, but also for you to stay alive for all the people that you care about. Ser Cauthrien, your daughter, me…" Morrigan said softly, with Aveline not sure it was true or not, as she began to laugh bitterly. "Look at me, asking a man to bed me to save his life for others, including myself. Something I thought 'twas impossible in such a harsh world dependent on power. Ha, if my mother saw me now, she would smack me silly for being so foolish."

The room was quite as the Grey Wardens and Leliana watched Morrigan berate herself. The Wardens turned to each other before Aveline sighed and spoke, "We agree to the ritual. Do you others as well?"

"I do," Shianni nodded.

"So do I," Alistair stated, much to the shock of the group. "Especially since Loghain was suffering, as the prospect of sleeping with Morrigan is just as horrifying as facing an Archdemon."

"So says the fool running to face what could be his doom," Morrigan sniped back while Leliana stepped up.

"It may not matter much, but I also agree. May Andraste forgive me but I agree as well," Leliana cried in agreement with Aveline holding her.

Loghain was hesitant before stating, "I agree to it as well, and I can perform the act if Morrigan wishes it."

Tears dropped from Morrigan's eyes before she developed a small smile and nodded, "Yes, and I promise that it will be a pleasurable experience."

"Then we'll leave you to it," Aveline stated as she directed the others to depart, leaving Loghain alone with Morrigan.

Morrigan smiled as she directed Loghain to prepare as she tidied up by taking a small bath. Loghain slowly unstrapped his armor, letting it fall to the ground, shaking with uncertainty. A shake he did not get rid of as he stripped off his clothes, showing a well tone body as he held a small framed picture. It was a hand drawing of his beautiful, late wife put in a frame that he glanced at briefly before putting it on a table next to his bed. Under a series of burnt candles that were the only source of light in the room. The fireplace had died down as he wondered if Celia would forgive him for sleeping with another woman. Even if she had been dead for years, he loved her dearly and did not want to meet her in the Maker's hands with another woman, even if he did find Morrigan attractive.

His thoughts turned to gibberish when he turned to see Morrigan appear in her natural beauty, with her larger perky breasts and her perfect hourglass body. She moved with a sway filled with lust toward Loghain. A smile formed on his lips as Loghain's lied in attention like a perfect soldier. She slowly crawled onto the bed, moving closer and closer in her seductive dance, arousing the former general. Loghain soon found Morrigan straddled on top of him as she lay on his chest as she waved her hand to use a small wind spell extinguish the candle flame. Loghain did not notice that the flames had been extinguished as the two-made love in the pitch black. An hour later, the ritual was complete and Morrigan was pregnant.

Scene VIII

In the city of Denerim, chaos ensued. Troops ran to their positions while civilians scurried to board the last boats and shelters available. Leading the defenses, Ser Catherin looked over the horizon with a spyglass as Bann Ceorlic cowed at her side. She pulled down her spyglass to pray as the lands in front of Denerim burned. The Darkspawn had come with the Archdemon burning a path directly to Ferelden's capital. The siege of Denerim had commenced. She quietly prayed to the Maker to preserve them all.

**Done, and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Only two more to go before this story is done. Stay tuned for the next update.**

**Author Note**

**A) If this was a game, you could decide which army remains in the west but with the understanding that the ones left will receive the heaviest casualties in the entire war. Not that you would know on your first play through as you pick which Arl, Bann and Ser army would be left behind. **

**1) The first thing I needed to do was generate sympathy for Loghain. It will be explained why in the story. **

**2) The waving of the decapitated head is brought to you by Vir Cotto in Babylon 5. **

**3) I know Rowland and Loghain were suppose to be lovers but I cut it out as it just complicates the story and there was no mention in the game of the two being romantically involve, even as a fling. So, cut! **

**4) Yes, Morrigan has a soft side that surfaced due to Flemeth's teachings. Her teachings had been deprogrammed from Morrigan since the first chapter that she was introduced. It is kind of interesting to see them in a brother and sister relationship among the comrades and not romancing each other. **

**5) I don't know why, but when I think of the pairing, I can see it work. Morrigan and Loghain have a dark realist personality that just clicks. I am not saying it would naturally happen, but with the right push from the right character like Aveline, I can see it happening; and once it came in my head, I just could not remove the possibility, so it is seen in the story.**

**6) Scene IV was made for the sole purpose to show off the generals. I felt it was needed to show they will be battling just as the Wardens are fighting.**


	40. Chapter 40: The Siege of Denerim

Dragon Age Abomination's Origins

Chapter 40: The Siege of Denerim

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Age, though I have high hopes for the third game in the series.**

**Beta Reader: Albert**

**Last Update: 9/25/2014**

Scene I

It was early in the morning when the armies began their long, fast march to Denerim. The drummers provided a steady beat to Eamon's speech as he gave some parting words, "We have gathered all the forces we can. The darkspawn horde is sure to reach the capital before us; so we must race to Denerim, as quickly as we can. The lives of many thousands hang in the balance; we must not forsake them. We have gathered an army to replace the one lost at Ostagar. Let us pray...that it will be enough."

Comforting words, they needed, as the forest that surrounded Denerim was on fire while the horde was flooding through the city's cracked walls. The screams of hundreds, if not thousands of people were heard as the sickly looking Archdemon flew around the city. The army needed a rallying cry as they looked upon the four Grey Wardens for hope. Under the insightful suggestion of Shianni, Alistair was the one who would rally the army. The three non-mage Wardens dismounted from their horses while Aveline called for all archers to the ledge near the stage as Alistair ran up to give his speech to.

It was Alistair's moment to shine, to prove he deserved to be king. He did not disappoint, "Before us stands the might of the Darkspawn Horde! Gaze upon them, but fear them not." He then pointed to Shianni and to Aveline that were getting the archers organized. "These women beside me are natives of Ferelden, raised to the ranks of the Grey Wardens! They are proof that heroes are within the reach of us all! They had survived such hardships, such trials despite the odds. And without them, none of us would be here!"

The crowd was silent, as Alistair walked down to finished his speech while pulling out his sword and shield, "Today we save Denerim! Today we avenged the death of my brother King Calian. But most of all, today we honor the sacrifice of those before us! For Ferelden! For the Grey Wardens!" Alistair yelled while he ordered the now hyped-up army to charge in the direction his sword pointed. The army followed the Grey Wardens into the jaws of the blackest city on earth.

Scene II

On the top of the ledge, Aveline observed a large force of darkspawn outside the gates and ordered her archers to open fire on the horde. The archers pulled out their arrows and took aim. Aveline was about to give them their order when she spotted a few survivors among darkspawn, being executed. Time seemed to grind to a halt as she observed the army was getting closer, and so was the need to make a decision. With a cold heart, Aveline ordered the archers to fire, raining down enough arrows to block out the sun upon the darkspawn horde.

On the ground below, the darkspawn were having fun with their prey. An alpha hurlock, in particular, was holding a man down as it delighted in its work as it slowly cut off small pieces when it saw the approaching army. It was about to kill its prey but its world gone bark as a wave of arrows hit their targets, taking large portion of darkspawn in one attack. The soldier the hurlock was holding miraculously survived but he would soon die of blood loss before the army descended on the surviving darkspawn. From there, chaos reigned as men and woman fought with overwhelming force against these fowl, dark creatures. Darkspawn were dying by the scores as soldiers fought with dedication against the darkspawn.

Though that did not mean the darkspawn were not going quietly, as a few soldiers found out before death embraced them. One soldier was killed when a genlock beat on the human's shield repeatedly until the man lost his grip and the genlock's axe split his head. The genlock took pride in its kill, though another human soldier insured it was short lived as he stabbed the creature in the chest. Eventually they had wiped out the survivors and the Wardens led the charge through the crumbling walls into Denerim. The Wardens were followed closely by the soldiers and mages, and later the archers lead by Aveline, Leliana and Eleanor on horseback.

They found that the horde army inside Denerim's wall was just as bad as outside its wall. Within the wall were darkspawn fighting what remained of Denerim's defense forces while burning the city to the ground. What was even worse was the fact that the majority of the horde was running deep into the city and right up to Fort Darken. While the Warden's army had to deal with a larger number at the gate's entrance. Chaos descended as fighting broke out all over the city against the darkspawn.

The army was holding its own, as they pushed the darkspawn back, though at a great cost. Each portion of the army lost at least one of their men. The larger portions lost dozens of their men as the darkspawn fought back with everything they had. Although casualties seemed high for the Warden army, the hundred and fifty soldiers lost would be the fewest lost in this long battle against the horde as this was only the first skirmish in the battle. At the forefront of the fight were Sten, Shayle and Oghren, carving a path in blood through the horde while Morrigan unleashed destructive spells to clear stragglers behind them. All the while Reina tried to keep up with all four of them and keep them alive and healthy with supportive spells while Kissara took down any darkspawn that got too close.

On the other side of the battlefield, Aveline was having a field day with her elemental/spiritual spells as Ranger stood guard and Shianni and Zevran zipped across the battlefield attacking from the shadows and taking out alphas to keep the darkspawn disorganized. Her horse, Nightmare retreated to a safe spot and killed a few darkspawn that got close, including a small genlock alpha. While the alphas were being killed, Alistair with a company of templars was targeting and taking out darkspawn emissaries. He was assisted by Wynne but she fell behind saving the lives of fallen soldiers, and left Alistair alone.

Well realitivly alone, as Loghain fought beside Alistair, as he tore apart any darkspawn that tried to get close to his King. His dedication did not waver, until he saw Ser Cauthrien was in trouble. She was being pinned down by a small squad and she was going to lose. Her form was sloppy after several days of fighting, and several more trying to keep the darkspawn out during the siege. She was in no shape to fight and she was for sure going to die without help.

It was fortunate that Alistair held no grudge against the woman as he gave Loghain the go ahead to save his former lieutenant, "Go save Ser Cauthrien, that's an order."

Loghain did not need to be told twice as he turned a dozen soldiers nearby, "You lout, guard the King. And if he so much as gets a scratch, I personally will feed you all to the darkspawn! Is that understood?!"

"Yes sir, Grey Warden Loghain," answered the soldiers as Loghain rushed to save his former lieutenant.

He hacked and slashed his way through, cutting down any darkspawn that got in his way toward his target that obviously was on her last leg. The darkspawn were about to kill her and were not ready for the vigor of Loghain's attack as their brains were bashed for lifting a sword against the female knight. Only a small squad now surrounded the woman and they too soon joined their fellow darkspawn, leaving Loghain alone with Ser Cauthrien in the mist of the fighting.

"Thank you sir," Cauthrien said with fatigue as a small smile formed. "I thought I was just a moment from joining Bann Ceorlic."

"The man is dead?" Loghain asked with mild, unconcerned shock.

"Died the first day those monster breached the walls, you can see his head on a pike over there," Cauthrien stated as she pointed to the bald man's head on a spike. One of the many heads that was used to decorated the road leading into Denerim.

Loghain could not help but feel he was responsible for all these deaths, but he could not show it. It would bring morale down even lower then it already was. So he opted to crack a small joke, "Well, I never did like the ass kisser anyway."

Cauthrien almost snorted as she tried to get up, only to be caught by Loghain's strong arms. "Rest now, Cauthrien. You've done enough."

"No I haven't," Cauthrien grumbled as she tried to resist Loghain laying her down. "At least, not yet."

"Yes you have. It would not do any good getting yourself killed for nothing. So rest," Loghain pointed out as he forced Cauthrien to lay down while calling for a medic. "Medic!"

Nearby, a small medical team under the mage Niall was at work on a few patients that were not killed outright by the darkspawn. Niall was working particular hard saving a soldier's arm that was nearly severed by darkspawn when he heard the cry for 'medic.' Since he was busy, he directed a younger mage that had finished saving three patients to help. He was a young rebellious mage, evident by his short, light brown slick ponytail, square unshaven chin, thin face, dragon mouth staff, and gold Tevinter Style fur robes. Though, he would not show his rebellious nature while under his templar guards, besides he was too busy as he ran towards Loghain to provide aid.

He worked on Ser Cauthrien, as Loghain looked over the young mage, and noticed how nervous he was, "What's your name, kid?"

"Anders," that mage answered with a bit of sly, friendly tone before he continued his work. "Your friend will be fine. Just some minor healing spells and bed rest, and she should be fine."

"Thank you Anders, glad you could help." Loghain stated before he asked, "How are you doing?"

"Fine sir, I'm much happier to be here helping people then being stuck in that prison others call a Circle," Anders grumbled. "To bad I have a guard detail following me around. Though not surprising since I made seven attempts to escape."

"Didn't like the Circle boy?" Loghain asked and Anders shook his head 'no,' before giving a reply.

"All I wanted was a pretty girl, a hot meal, and the right to shoot lightning at fools."

Loghain laughed, "Well, I'm sure you will get a chance for freedom soon."

"Yeah, if we survive, until then I have to hope that my life expectancy is higher than Mr. Wiggums, the best cat in the world before he got posed by a demon. He did take down two templars before he was killed. Good end," Anders shrugged as he put on the final touches. "There, your pretty little thing will not have a blemish on her skin, but she needed a few hours before she will be able to fight. I'll take her to the medical tent were setting up."

"Then go, I'll cover you," Loghain ordered as gave one menacing glare at Anders. "I don't need to tell you what happens if she is harmed."

"Don't worry, I'd never let a pretty girl come under harm," Anders stated as he directed his templar guard to help him pick up the reluctant female knight and headed to the tent. Loghain stayed behind for a moment to collect Ser Cauthrien's weapon, and order some troops to reinforce the Dalish lines to prevent their collapse.

The Dalish elves were not ones for frontline combat. Their skills were mostly hunters and archers. So they had the most difficulty despite having sharp shooters and mages. In fact, only a few of the Dalish Elves even fought close quarters unless they had to. Two such close range fighters were sisters, a mage and a warrior with a round face, thin jaw line and blue eyes. The warrior with her braided brown hair and fuller face filled with worried as she used her sword and shield to cut/bash darkspawn to death as the battle became more intense.

"This is getting a bit out of control Valena," the warrior spoke softly to her blond sister surrounded by magical vines that swatted her opponents away.

The mage with her ponytail tied into a naught had a more mythical tattoo, she turned to her sister to state, "Don't worry Seranni, we will be fine."

Seranni nodded as she watched the First Keeper, named Merrill, from another clan take down a large number of darkspawn. It amazed Seranni that the smaller then average pale elf with black braided hair was taking apart the 'stuff of nightmares' far better than most of the Dalish mages, even some of the Keepers. The elf was also more observant as she saw trouble behind the girl's back as she yelled, "Behind you falons (friends)!"

Seranni and Velanna heard the cry but it was too late, Seranni soon came face to face with an alpha shriek that appeared from the shadows. Seranni barely got her shield up in time to block a strike that would have taken her down onto the floor. Fear crept into the older woman eyes as Velanna retracted the vines around her to help her sister while yelling, "Seranni!"

The attack blindsided her as half a dozen sheiks were revealed around her. Velanna tried to push them back with a vine whip and sent two back with typhoon wind, but it was futile. Time slowed down as the three shrieks moved to impale her with their bladed shins while Seranni fought for her life. It seemed hopeless if not for a dozen arrows that seemed to fly out of nowhere and hit all the shrieks, killing the regular ones and injuring the alpha, which Seranni pushed off as she crawled away. Velanna felt relief until she was saw it came from the two human archers from the Grey Warden's group while the elderly mage appeared from a field hospice to help strengthen the Dalish line with her spells.

It made her stomach turn to see Merrill thank the elderly mage with a chirp in her voice. She had disliked humans and it was hatred that ran deep as tried to held her venom back when the human girl, Leliana ran up to check up on them, "Are you three alright?"

"Were fine shemlen," Velanna answered while trying not to sneer as her sister looked down at the gasping alpha shriek.

"Are you going to kill that thing?" Seranni asked in a softer voice that held no ill will.

"Don't worry, my little pup is going to take care of it," Eleanor stated before Aveline used a Slam Spell to pick up the darkspawn and slam it head first into the head of a alpha hurlock, killing them both as Aveline thinned out their numbers.

The two elves winced as Leliana drew back the conversation, "Just hold tight, the Legion of the Dead will reinforce your lines, stay safe."

The two elves nodded as they watched Leliana and Eleanor leave, with only Velanna being happy the two humans were leaving. It did not take long for a detachment that had assisted Sten's forces to head their way with a crazy dwarf leading the charge.

"Sigrun, slow down, we don't want to get too much ahead of the group," an older, former dwarf noble told the young, crazy round face female dwarf in lighter color armor compared to the black legion of the dead armor.

"Okay old man, I'll let up," Sigrun replied as she slowed back up into formation while bashing through darkspawn armor with her mace and war axe.

They arrived in time to help the elves as the skirmish for the gates of Denerim had ended as the Darkspawn were pushed out, giving the army time to set up. The humans fortified the doors to keep the darkspawn reinforcements out, while they set up defenses against air and ground invasion. The generals gathered their men to work on who would stay and who would be deployed deeper into Denerim keeping out the onslaught. The Generals would take the majority of the force while leaving a small force to keep the darkspawn out. Meanwhile, the Warden's group gathered around Riordan in what could be their final time together.

"We've managed to fight our way to the gates with minimal casualties," Riordan stated to the group. "We're doing better than I had hoped."

"Doing better than you could hope?' I say were doing phenomenally well with only a small number of personal lost!" Eleanor exclaimed.

"That will change quickly," Sten stated the facts in a flat tone.

Oghren nodded in agreement, "Bloody nug runners! We're outnumbered five to two in the city alone!"

"And I doubt we can keep the darkspawn out forever," Reina pointed out.

"What are we going to do now, Riordan?" Wynne asked.

"The army will not last long so we'll need to move quickly to reach the Archdemon," Riordan explained to the group. "I suggest Aveline, Alistair, Shianni and Loghain go with two more of your companions, not including Shianni's dog, into the city. Everyone else will remain here to prevent the darkspawn from entering Denerim on our tails."

"Why so small of a group?" Shianni asked. "Why not the entire group?"

"A large group is only going to draw attention," Riordan pointed out to Shianni. "And I think I know what we need to do. We're going to need to reach a high point in the city… I'm thinking the top of Fort Drakon might work," Riordan explained as he pointed to the large fortress off in the distance."

"The top of…?" Alistair began to ask until a revelation hit him. "You want to draw the Archdemon's attention."

"We have little choice," Riordan sighed in sadness, "though I will warn you that as soon as we engage the beast it will call all its generals to help it."

"Generals? What generals my fine friend?" Zevran asked the elder Warden with impurity.

"I can sense two darkspawn generals in Denerim," Riordan explained. "We may wish to seek them out before going to Fort Drakon."

Leliana voiced her agreement, "I'm sure that if we did slay those generals, it would stop the darkspawn in the city from doing a lot of harm!"

"Though it would also mean a waste of men going after them," Loghain pointed out before sighing in acceptance. "Though it would be well worth it for every Ferelden citizen we save."

"'Tis true and something we need to consider," Morrigan added with Loghain. "Though having the generals out of the way may make slaying the Archdemon easier, so I say lets hunt them down."

Aveline agreed as she asked Riordan, "Can you sense where they are? For we cannot."

"Neither of them are near Fort Drakon currently, but there are too many darkspawn here to tell you their specific location," the foreign Grey Warden admitted before going onto some good news. "However, if I had to guess, I would say one is in the Denerim Market District and the other near the Elven Alienage, if I had to guess."

Shianni gasped while Aveline began to mull the situation over before calling a nearby general over, "Arl Eamon, we have two darkspawn generals to take out and two possible locations. Can you take out the general in the Market District while we take care of the one in the Alienage?"

"Warden it will be done," Emanon stated before he discussed strategy with the other Generals and directed Anora to supervise the defenders at the gate.

"Okay with that settled, who do you wish to take with you into the city?" Riordan asked Aveline as she thought it over.

"Besides all four of us Wardens and Ranger, we have two in mind," Aveline stated before turning to two of her companions. "Since we already have a close range fighting squad, we need some long range support. We need an archer whose aim is true and a mage who can deal with a large number of enemies. So Leliana and Morrigan will you come with us?"

"You only need to ask, and I will go my love," Leliana stated with a small smile.

"Of course I'll go," Morrigan stated. "I've might as well see it to the end and I am certainly skilled in what you need to survive."

"Good then, the team is set while the rest remain behind to hold the gates, and if need be, run if the plan fails," Aveline added.

"Yeah, not all of need to die in case the plan fails," Shianni had mumbled.

Aveline ignored the mumble as she pointed to Eleanor, "Mother, you're in charge of the army. I hope you are ready."

"Don't worry pup, nothing will get pass us," Eleanor stated with a smile.

"Good, that should be sufficient," Riordan stated. "Now it's time to face the evil that lies before us, may the Maker watch over you," Riordan bowed before leaving to meet up with Eamon with plans to be a scout for the army and take a small squad with him.

As the generals organized, Aveline stared off before turning to her companions, friends for some final words, "Alight everyone, this is it. The last time any of us have a chance to speak up, for this may be the last time any of us will be able to see each other."

"So who will go first?" Shianni asked with Ranger barking in agreement.

The group looked around before Wynne decided to go first, as she walked in front of Shianni and Aveline, "So this is it then. All that we've been through has led up to this. Whatever happens now… to either of us, know that I am proud-infinitely proud-to call you all friends. Farewell, and may the spirits be kind to us."

Wynne stepped down and Oghren stepped up, "So, this is it."

"It has been an honor to fight with you, Oghren," Aveline answered truthfully for the group.

Oghren laughed out, "Honor? Nobody's looked at me and seen honor in a long time." He then sobered up to talk seriously with them, "You all took in a drunken disgrace of an Orzammar warrior. You gave me a reason to fight and the will to keep going. You helped me find the one woman in the sodding world who might put up with me, and you helped me get past Branka so I could have someone new. I owe you all a lot. I consider it a fine honor to die for the Warden's cause."

Shianni smiled in response, "The honor is our, our friend."

"Then its sodding honor for everyone," Oghren smiled with a small laugh escaping his lips. "That's war for you. Let the stone turn red from the blood of heroes. Today I will be the warrior I was taught to be."

Oghren then stepped down while Shayle stepped to ask rhetorically, "So the Archdemon is next, is it? That is good, though part of me is glad that I am left here at the gate, but the other part is… apprehensive? I would almost say that I feel concern for something other than myself, even maybe for a soft, squishy companion… but that would be silly, wouldn't it?"

Shianni shook her head while Aveline tilted her head, "We don't think so Shayle. So thank you, we appreciate the thought."

Shayle gave a small, rocky smile before stammered out appreciation, "I… I thank you. And… do try not to get swallowed whole. If the beast were to fly about afterwards and poop it out, irony would dictate that it would land to me. I couldn't take it. Well, then. I suppose this is it. Have fun storming the castle."

Shayle then stepped down while Eleanor stepped up, "It has been for a long time since I've seen battle, and now there is so much of it. I cannot know how much worse it will be to those who have never seen so much blood. Are you ready for the path coming ahead, Shianni, Aveline."

Aveline nodded 'yes' she gave a reply, "We are ready, mother," while Shianni also gave her reply.

"Of course miss Cousland."

"Then pup, Shianni, I wish you the best of luck and I hope to see you all alive as I have no intention to living past you all as I did my beloved husband. So take care and may the Maker watch over you," Eleanor stated before she stepped down and Sten stepped up.

"Are you ready? For we have reached the battlefield at last," Sten pointed out with a hint of worry.

A worry Shianni acknowledgement before stating, "We are ready Sten and thank you for your help, Sten."

Sten replied in a blunt manner, "I have done nothing. You have carried us this far. Do not doubt that. Farwell Kadans."

Sten then stepped down, and a weeklong pregnant Morrigan stepped up with a warm smile, "So we head into the city together, as it should be. Once this is done, no matter how it turns out, I will be gone. You are aware of this, yes?" Morrigan asked when she noticed that everyone but Loghain was shocked.

Something Shianni noticed as she turned to Loghain to ask, "You knew this?"

Loghain sighed in response, "She told me the night before we marched. I had hoped she would not leave, but it is her decision."

Shianni looked down before she quietly asked Morrigan, "You sure you don't want to stay for the celebration?"

Morrigan shook her head 'no,' "I do not think that would be wise." She then sighed before she gave a small smile as she look up to the female Grey Wardens. "But that not what we need to talk about right now. Allow me to say only one thing before we go. I knew nothing of friendship before we met and I will always consider you all as such. Live well, my friends. Live gloriously. Now let us see this finally done. The Archdemon awaits."

Morrigan stepped down while Loghain stepped up, "Well, so this is it? It seems like a lifetime since Ostagar, it has led to this final battle that will decide the fate of not only Ferelden, but also the entire world with it. So let's get this over with. We have little time to waste."

It was then that the Warden turned king stepped up as Loghain stepped down, "So, this is it. Before we head after the Archdemon, I want to say something." Alistair then looked around before he stated, "I know Morrigan's ritual is supposed to save us… but who knows if she is to be trusted, or if we'll even survive long enough to take that final blow. So I just wanted to you to know that it's been an honor fighting by your side." Alistair then looked longingly at Shianni before added, "And I hope to be by your side at a ripe old age, my Love."

Shianni smiled before she exclaimed, "To the honor of the Grey Wardens!"

And Alistair exclaimed in return, "To the honor of the Grey Wardens!"

Alistair stepped down and Reina stepped up, "Well, well, I see you are not taking me along. You don't think I am good enough to fight with you all?" Kissara 'meow' in agreement.

Aveline looked confused as she explained to the elf her decision. "We did not think you would be useless. We felt it would be best if you stayed here and help the others."

"However, if you want to face certain death, you can come with us," Shianni joked and Reina smiled.

"It's tempting, but no. It is best I stay here to help hold the line. But before you go, I wanted to say thank you for helping the Dalish clan and allowing me to tag along. It means more than you will ever know. I've seen so much, and even found love with a cocky elf. So thank you and may the Dread Wolf lose your scent," the Dalish Keeper bowed before she stepped down and Zevran stepped up.

"So here we part ways. You do not wish me to stand by you, in the end?"

"Against a dragon?" Shianni asked in mocked surprise. "Are you sure you want to?"

Zevran smiled before he laughed, "You know, you may be right. In truth, for the chance to be by your side I would storm the Dark City itself. Never doubt it."

"If fate is kind, we'll see each other soon," Aveline told Zevran, who smiled in response.

"Then let us give the fates something to consider," Zevran stated, planning to step down before he remember something. "Oh, by the way take this. I think you will need basilisk venom more then I will.

Shianni accepted the gift as Zevran stepped down and Leliana stepped up, "So this is it… this is the end. We've come so far. It is strange to realize that all our fates will be decided in a matter of hours. We stand on the precipice, before the greatest battle of our age… I wonder if the heroes of old ever felt like this."

"You don't have to come if you don't want to," Aveline told the girl with a small smile.

Leliana showed her resolve, "I am not afraid. We go to fight for a good cause and there is nowhere else I would rather be. You all are my dearest friends, and you are my love, Aveline. You lit my path through darkness and I will stand with you, to whatever end. This day, we will forge a legend of our own. Let's go."

Leliana then stepped down and it was Shianni's turn as Ranger stood by her side, standing proud, "I… I'm not sure what to say. Before my life as a Warden, I never spoke in public. In fact, I had every reason to keep my head down and continue with my miserable life. But it has been a long time since the Alienage. Since then I have found friends and even love in the most unexpected of places, and with those friends I have grown into the woman I am now. So whatever happens, know that I will cherish you all and thank you for being on this ride."

Shianni stepped down with a small, enthusiastically applause while Aveline stepped up to give the final speech, "When the bards talk about the Grey Wardens, they sing about glory and honor as though that is what makes a Grey Warden a hero. That is far from the case, as we all know so well since the Blight began. It is in fact sacrifice, either in a personal or physical nature. Something we are all familiar with, as we had made so many since Ostagar. From simple sacrifices like cuts, sleep and innocence, to major sacrifices like permanent physical marks, love ones and even our own morality.

"And now I am asking you to put your life on the line for one more time. Not for glory or honor, but for the untold lives we would save by the ending the Blight within one year. And if that doesn't move you, think about how we will be making history by ending the Blight, here and now. So take heart as we fight to end the Blight and for what we all are fighting for, the Grey Wardens and their allies, Ferelden and its citizens, and more importantly, for Thedas and all that live within its confines.

"For Thedas!" Aveline cheered and her companions complied before they charged in the jaws of death with the hope that none of them would be caught within its teeth.

Scene III

Within the Market District of Denerim, the buildings were ablaze as both merchants and civilians ran for their lives as Denerim's defenders gave their lives to buy them time. Leading the slaughter was a unique hurlock guarded by two ogres and an armored ogre as the rest of its army descended on the remaining soldiers and stragglers. The hurlock's sharp white teeth and white skin in gray armor gleamed as it burned a couple trying to protect their child being eaten by the armored ogre.

The foul creature was having a great time but that would soon change as the generals and their support came charging in to make the monster pay for the evil it represented. Eamon devised a plan to use a portion of the army he took with him. It started by sending his soldiers towards the regular darkspawn to carve a path to the general. A path made with the blood of what would be hundreds of soldiers, but a path they needed to make to get to the Darkspawn General and his three guards, who now fought with extreme ferocity.

The two normal ogres took notice and charged at the advancing generals, leaving the armored ogre to guard the Darkspawn General. The ogres would be threatening enough so they took them out first. One ogre tripped and fell to the ground headfirst thanks to Keeper Lanaya spells with roots, while the second ran past its fellow monster. That was until Bann Alfstanna and Wulff fired off arrows into the creature's throat. The beast grabbed onto its throat in pain as Irving used a powerful telekinesis spell to slam into its kneecap. The creature toppled down and the warriors took advantage of it. They jumped onto its back to stab or bash the monster to death a dozen times to insure the creature was dead before they jumped off. Irving then burned the body with a Grease Spell and a very powerful Fireball.

The ogre's body had become a chard lump, while the second was trying to break free. It pulled on the roots that Lanaya was holding onto for dear life, strengthening the roots with magic and water spells. While Neria appeared in front of the ogre, hitting it with Vulnerability Hex before using Toxic Breath right into the ogre's eyes. The creature screamed, covering its eyes while its mouth flew wide open for Master Ignacio to throw a homemade grenade into its mouth. The assassin jumped away just in time as the Ogre's head blew apart, leaving only the Darkspawn General and its final guard to protect it as soldiers from both sides fought around them.

The Darkspawn General was not happy as it pulled out its enchanted shield and sword. It waved its sword, planning to unleash area spells to kill the Grey Warden's generals and their army even at the cost of its own life. That was something the two templars, Greagoir and Harrith, and the three mages, Irving, Lenya and Neria would not allow. The templars used Holly Smite to disrupt the creature's spell while the mages used Mana Clash to do some damage to the darkspawn general while amplifying the templar's' Holly Smite.

That enraged the Darkspawn General as it sent a fireball at them. Harrith and the other generals got behind Greagoir, Teagan, Kardol, Raelnor and Bryland who raised their shields to block the fireball. Arl Wulff returned the favor by letting off a single arrow into the creature's shoulder leaving a now bleeding darkspawn. He broke the arrow off throwing the end to the ground as the Ogre charged the group. Emanon realized thing were about to get out of hand, so he showed everyone why he was the supreme commander.

"Templars, Irving, Neria, Ignacio and Arl Wulff, take care of the Darkspawn General," Eamon ordered the six generals. The six acknowledge the order while the Arl turned to the rest of the gathering men, "The rest of you, with me to take down that armored ogre."

The others rallied while Kardol grumbled, "Great, my third armored ogre within months. I seem to have bad luck."

"Well no sense of complaining, let's take some darkspawn down," Valtor stated and Kardol nodded along.

"Charge!" Eamon yelled and the generals ran to their fights.

Against the Darkspawn General, Neria and Irving fired off spells, offensive elemental spells from Irving and hexes and debilitating spells from Neria. Powerful spells that the creature was able to blocked with its Spell Shield and counter spells, making most of them inert. Even templar attacks proved to be useless as it was just skilled with the blade as it was in casting spells. It was able to deflect the Templars blades away while Ignacio attempted to sneak up on the creature. He failed as the darkspawn sent out a wave of wind to knock all three-melee users back. Arl Wulff tried to kill the darkspawn with his bow and arrow, but it was quicker as the Shockwave spell knocked the arl and the two mages off their feet. All six generals quickly got back up on their feet as the darkspawn general stared at all of them and let out a snarl before charging them.

Meanwhile, the others were slowly taking apart the heavily armored, alpha ogre with its large horns. Leading the charge was Kardol, who used his previous experience on the beast to bring it down. Kardol rushed forward to get the monster attention, before moving to the side of an arm strike. He then hit the arm, striking at one of buckle straps to loosen the armor. His fellow dwarven general saw what he was doing and went on the offensive on the same arm. The general sent by Bhelen hit another buckle with a mace, breaking open another set of straps. Straps that held the blades on the ogre's gauntlet that fell to the side, while exposing the giant's skin.

The others followed suit, stripping the ogre's armor as they run around the creature, while the archer and mage stayed back, waiting for expose skin to hit with their arrows or spells. Keeper Lanaya had proved to be more useful then Bann Alfstanna, as a healer and support mage rather than trying to penetrate the ogre's thick skin. A fact Arl Bryland would be grateful. He had gotten too close and received a slash across his chest for his trouble. He was saved with a barrier spell to keep the creature from reaching the arl until the ogre lost interest and attacked the others.

A quick Healing Spell and Bryland was up to thank the Dalish Elf, "Thank you my lady, I owe you my life."

Lanaya smiled and nodded thank you before looking up to see the ogre had finally been brought down, all thanks to two humans and a dog. It started when Luthias the Red rammed into the ogre's exposed knee with the force to break even the ogre's bone. The attack caused the ogre to stumble onto one knee as it tried to reach Luthias's handler, Eric the Red. Eric avoided the grab to run/climbed up the creature's arm to strike through one of the straps holding the helmet up and into its neck. The creature yelled as Eric performed a spin attack around the ogre's neck through the helmet's second strap while keeping his feet crouched on the ogre's back.

The resulting attacks made the ogre jerk back losing its helmet as Eric pulled out his axes and jumped away. Dissatisfied that its prey had escaped, the armored ogre leaned forward only to find that Eamon was waiting for the ogre. The last thing the ogre would see was Eamon stabbing the ogre's brain. Eamon quickly pulled the blade out and jumped back as the ogre slumped to the ground dead, leaving the darkspawn general alone and without his guards. The battered Darkspawn General was distracted by the sudden death of his protector. So distracted it did not notice that Arl Wulff had moved right next to the darkspawn. It did not notice until it saw the arrow pointed right toward its head.

The monster could only stare as Wulff stated, "This is the for South Hills monster," before the arrow was let lose and found its mark.

It was dead before it hit the ground. A fact the other darkspawn sensed as they stopped fighting and dispersed into the city, leaving the survivors to breath in relief as hundreds of their fellow men lay around their feet. Arl Wulff thought it was a good time to let his guard down. That would be his last mistake as dozens of shrieks appeared from the shadows. One of them appeared in front of the Arl before it pierced its blade deep into the man's chest. The shrieks had their revenge before they were slaughter by the other head generals across the field, including the one that had hit the arl as the Knight-Commander Greagoir cut off its head and the arm holding the blade in Wulff's chest.

With the last darkspawn dead in the area, Bann Alfstanna rushed over to Arl Wulff, holding the dying man in her lap as Lanaya went to work. "Wulff, you need to hold on. We will apply our magic here and you will be back on your feet in no time."

Lanaya knew different as she spoke the truth, "No he won't." This caused all the generals to stare at her as Wulff coughed out blood. "The darkspawn had destroyed one of his lungs and damaged his heart beyond repair. There is no way he will survive."

Alfstanna bowed before stating, "I'm sorry Wulff."

"I lived a good life, I have no regrets going to the Maker," Arl Wulff coughed before squeezing Alftanna's hand. "I give you command of my forces. May they serve you and Ferelden well."

Wulff then gave one last deep, gurgled breath before his soul left his mortal coil. The arl was dead as the new Arl Alfstanna rose up to give a finale prayer before Eamon directed their attention. "We need to get to Fort Drakon in time to meet up with the Wardens. The arl will get a proper send off when we return. Let's go," Head General Eamon ordered before heading out.

The soldiers and generals soon followed, leaving the corpses of their own in the burning Market Districts of Denerim.

Scene IV

As the Warden's Generals were pushing the darkspawn out of the Market District, the other Wardens group arrived at the Elven Alienage to find it was doing better them the rest of Denerim. In fact, it almost looked as if the place had not been attacked as they approached the leader of the elfish militia. One who was a dear friend of Shianni as she ran up to hug the young elf.

"Soris, it's so good to see you're alright!" Shianni exclaimed as she let go of her friend.

"It's good see you too Shianni. Especially since you bring your friends and an army," Soris stated before pointing towards the entrance.

The entrance to the Alienage was closed off by heavy, wooden timber doors, and whatever else they could throw in front of it to keep the darkspawn out while city elf archers were on platforms, firing onto the horde on the other side. It seemed obvious why they could keep the damage to the minimum. It was also obvious they would not hold on for long, as the elves had panic-stricken faces and the gates bulging from the strikes of something big, an alpha ogre with a war harmer mallet.

This is why Soris had a grim look on his face, "We were able to hold the darkspawn back for hours but then they brought the heavy hitters. One is the massive armored monster with long horns and a gigantic war hammer. The second is a powerfully magical darkspawn that is more powerful than the others we've seen."

A remark emphasized by a lightning bolt striking one of the archers. Shianni cringed as the woman screamed briefly in the air before she hit the ground, dead. Seeing that Shianni was left without words, Aveline took over by stating, "Okay, sounds like an armored alpha ogre and darkspawn emissary is the darkspawn general. Can you give us any info on the darkspawn general?" Aveline asked Soris.

"Well its tall, with a skinny body and a thin face," Soris described. "It is also white and has bladed shin guards."

Alistair and Aveline eyes widen at Soris description when Alistair stammered, "Did you say… bladed shin guards?"

"Yeah, that's right," stated a man who had became very worried as the two Wardens grimaced.

Alistair cursed a storm at the news, "Andraste's blood. We're dealing with an emissary shriek. We cannot catch a break."

Alistair continued to curse as the others turned to Aveline to give an explanation, "As you know, shrieks are the darkspawn assassins created by the few elves they manage to capture. Now while a genlock will produce a large number of emissaries for some unknown reason, emissary shrieks are almost non-existent within the small numbers produce. However, when an emissary shriek is made, it becomes a real coo for the horde as they not only get a powerful emissary, but also an assassin that can disappear in the shadows. Combined with their bladed shins, you have a deadly melee user mage that just made this fight a lot harder."

The others grimaced as Loghain asked, "So what's to be done Aveline?"

Aveline thought it over before stating, "Okay, Soris pull back your archers. Morrigan and us will unleash area spells at the gates since our spells will be doubly effective due to the darkspawn surging through the bottleneck"

"Okay, I will call them back," Soris had stated before running off while pulling all the poorly trained archers back.

As the elves ran, Aveline stared at the group to delegate, "Now, Shianni, Ranger and Alistair. You three will coordinate with whatever soldiers we have in the area and use them to attack the armored ogre and any darkspawn that get past the area spells. You will also have battle mages reinforce the gates to free up us and Morrigan for the darkspawn general."

"On it," Shianni and Alistair stated at the same time before running off, calling up soldiers nearby into position.

"While Shianni, Ranger and Alistair take care of the alpha ogre, all four of us will attack the darkspawn general when it shows itself. I want that thing dead as soon as we can. Is that understood?" Aveline asked.

"Yes ma'am," the three answered back.

"Then lets snap too it," Aveline ordered and the three prepared for battle.

Men and women scrambled all around the Wardens, heading to their battle positions as they waited for the darkspawn to break through. Well most of them as mages like Aveline and Morrigan were about to make the first strike behind the gates. It would only take a few minutes before the attack commenced. Aveline summoned the powerful ice and lightening Storm of the Century with Morrigan's flaming Raging Tornado just as the darkspawn broke through. Most of the frontline darkspawn met their end, but not all of them as some of the tougher members of the horde survived. They would wish they did not as Morrigan hit the area with a Death Cloud while Aveline hit it with a Fade Meteorite. The Extinction spell combo crated a brief spiritual explosion that blinded the group.

The explosion illuminated the burning skies of Denerim while hiding the dark creatures within. Mostly corpses but the Wardens would get a good look at the survivors once the flare disappeared. One was the armored ogre, angered by the attack that forced it to lose the super-heated blade while it stood in the Aveline's storm that was magically dispersing. The other was an unharmed, terrifying white shriek that walked about in its Arcane and Spell Shields like nothing was wrong. Even those that were not mages or templars could feel the power the creature possessed. Power that unnerved everyone and was compounded when they had heard the darkspawn howls nearby. The foul creature would have reinforcements coming soon as the shriek smiled, staring at them with its milky white eyes.

It would not be long before it gave the word to attack as it directed the ogre to attack Alistair and Shianni. The creature did not need to be told twice as it charged at the two Wardens and a mabari war dog. Alistair, Shianni and Ranger only needed a brief movement to get out of the way of the war beast's path, but their fellow soldiers were not so lucky. A few humans were killed immediately with a swipe of the ogre's blade slashing the front of the soldiers. It continued to slash and punch the mass of soldiers, killing dozens of them within seconds.

The men were cowering as they watched the ogre eat a dwarf in front of them; all the while, a female elf that had survived the attack was trying to crawl away. She was begging someone to help her until the ogre got tired of its prey and stomped the elf into a bloody pulp. She gave a terrible screamed before she died, forcing the soldiers to take a step back. The ogre was proud that its prey was cowering until the Grey Wardens taught it pain. Shianni launched a knife with an explosive tied to it that went off on its back. It screamed and turned to faced Alistair, who was the first to move in and attack the creature at close quarters.

The armored ogre tried to grab the Warden with the intent of crushing him, but Alistair had other plans. The Warden allowed the heavy arm of the ogre to get close before stabbing deep into its hand and slicing off two of its five fingers. The monster screamed as it held its bleeding hand, a symbol of hope for the soldiers. All they needed was Alistair's war cry as he raised his bloody sword to swarm the armored monster. They soon got to work with the two Wardens and Ranger as they jumped onto the monster tearing the beast down with sheer numbers.

While the ogre was meeting his fate, Aveline and the darkspawn general were having a magical duel, trading spells and blocking them. Though Aveline had an unfair advantage as Leliana and Morrigan had joined the fight with an arrow or spell while Loghain stood guard. However, the combination of attackers did not slow it down as the darkspawn released a Fireball. The explosion forced them to jump back and lose track of the shriek. Realizing it had disappeared into the shadows, the four got into a defensive circle, waiting for it to reappear.

The four twitched, waiting for the darkspawn general to appear when Loghain heard a snap a dozen feet to his right. He quickly turned towards the sound and gave out a high screeching yell that only an experience warmonger like Loghain could produce. The scream forced the sensitive shriek to stop its magical technique to cover its ears as it fell to its knees while Loghain approached with his sword. To an average weaker darkspawn, its ears would be bleeding to the point it would be willing to die, but the darkspawn general was not your average darkspawn.

Loghain found that out as it deflected Loghain's blade with the shriek's shin blade before it rose up to meet Loghain. The two traded blows until the creature got tired and used the Push spell to send Loghain flying. The oldest Warden rolled back from the force of the spell, but he was able to quickly land on his feet before he would stumble into his fellow Wardens. Aveline did not even move away as she used Lightening to strike a lightening bold across the creature's face. The monster covered its face before it slowly removed its hands to reveal a lightning bolt shape scar on its face. It snarled at the four before it charged them.

While the darkspawn general went for round two, the ogre was meeting it doom. The ogre had only killed three more people while the other soldiers beat it to a pulp, striking it again and again and leaving it staggering and vulnerable to the kill strike. It finally met its end with Shianni jumping on its back before she stabbed a knife into its eye. The ogre let out a last howl before it fell to the ground dead. The soldiers yelled out victory as Alistair helped Shianni up, both feeling relief that the battle was over, or so they thought.

They almost did not sense the darkspawn reinforcements arrive in time before they yelled out, "To arms!"

Most of the men and woman quickly reacted to the frail beast that came running at them. Dozens were not as lucky as the starving darkspawn swarmed them before they could get to their weapons. One was so unlucky that he was hit by a darkspawn so hungry it did not even think before it bit a large chunk out of the man's throat. It was still eating the struggling man when a fellow soldier stabbed the creature in the head. Both fell down dead. Shianni was almost killed by a hurlock before Ranger attacked ripping out its throat with his teeth. Alistair ordered a fall back while hopping that Aveline's group would soon kill the Darkspawn General.

Something the others were trying very hard to do as Morrigan faced down the snarling general. The two continued to trade elemental spells when she noticed something that made her smirk. She hit the Darkspawn General with a Death Hex before jumping back, leaving the darkspawn confused. That was until it felt something pierced its neck in an almost fatal strike. It looked down to see the tip of Leliana's arrow coming out of its neck, and amazingly it was not dead as it tried to pull out the arrow.

Aveline would not let it to recover as she sent Cone of Cold directly into its face. The Darkspawn General soon found it difficult to breathe as it tried to scrape the ice off with its long claws. Aveline took a moment to step back from the struggling Darkspawn General as Loghain stepped up with his sword raised high. With a swift strike, Loghain cut the darkspawn's head off, ending the last Darkspawn General. It would not be long before the other darkspawn sensed their leader's death and retreated in mass, giving the survivors a needed breather after a long battle.

There were many dead, but luckily, Soris was not among them as he thanked Shianni for saving Alienage, "Thank you cousin. Thank you and all of your friends. If they weren't here, I hate to think what would have happened to our home."

"I'm glad to help," Shianni smiled before the reality of the battle formed in her mind. "I'll just wish so many did not have to die for it."

"Death is the reality of war," Loghain stated as he stare down at the fallen, once again blaming himself for their deaths. "We must not linger here."

Shianni sighed at Loghain before stating, "You're right, we need to go." She then turned back to her cousin to state, "It's good seeing you again, but hopefully the next time we meet won't be during a darkspawn invasion."

"Here's hoping too cousin," Soris smiled before giving Shianni a big hug.

A hug Aveline abruptly pulled apart, much to Shianni's frustration. "In Andraste's name, why did you pull us apart?" Shianni asked before she noticed Aveline was shaking.

"We need to leave now," a pale Aveline stated as her Arcane Shield glowed. "Urthemiel is here."

Sure enough, the sickly, reddish purple dragon revealed itself from the clouds. It was a fearsome sight and it was heading directly towards them. Aveline yelled out, "Soldiers, scatter and try to meet back at Fort Drakon while we head across the bridge. Everyone go!" Aveline ordered and the soldiers complied with a bit of panic.

Shianni glanced at Soris with a worried look before he had mouthed 'go' and the two went their separate ways. Soris went back to the Alienage and Shianni with her friends to the bridge. The six people and dog ran with everything they had to the bridge, as the dragon got closer and closer, diving towards them. They were barely ahead of it as they ran over the bridge, as Aveline stopped briefly to send a Spirit Arrow at the dragon, hitting it between the eyes.

The strike only angered the dragon as it built up its dragon fire. Aveline barely had time to jump off the bridge before the dragon's purple fireball hit the stone bridge. The flames were so hot that the stone actually exploded. All seven of the group's hearts raced like crazy for nearly being killed by a fire breathing dragon. However, their heart induced adrenaline waned when they were safe under the archway that blocked off the royal district. A location where the dragon could not reached them. The Archdemon cut its losses and retreated as the Warden's sneaked away to Fort Drakon, but not before they would see a startling sight.

Scene V

On top of one of several stone watchtowers used by Denerim's guards, the Grey Warden from the Anderfels, Riordan was cornered at the top of the tower. He and a squad of troops were met by an overwhelming number of darkspawn and were forced to retreat into the tower to control the numbers they faced, one at a time. He had killed most of them at the cost of all his men. So he was alone, waiting for more darkspawn to climb up to face him when he heard a roar.

The Grey Warden turned to see it was the Archdemon flying away from its attack at the bridge, and towards him. Riordan did not waste a moment as he got a running start before he jumped off the watchtower onto the back of the Archdemon. The dragon roared in surprise and then pain as the man dug both of his swords into its back. The creature tried to grab the man with its sharp claws but it could not reach the man. However, the dragon saw something it could use as it flew in the direction of Fort Drakon while the Grey Warden pulled out one of his swords to stab the dragon again.

Riordan stopped his attack when he realized the Archdemon was about to brush against a tower and at neck breaking speed. The Warden quickly let go of the sword embedded into the dragon before he leaped off the Archdemon's back and onto the dragon's wing. He stabbed deep into the top of its wing, just right of the elbow at its folded joint of the wing. He held on for dear life as the Archdemon's back knocked over the watchtower. It crushed over a hundred darkspawn and soldiers below, as well as dislodged the sword on its back.

Realizing it still had company the Archdemon aeronautically climbed from up the side of Fort Drakon to well above the tower. Riordan was hundreds of feet up as he tried to climb up the wing, only for his sword to shift on him, just before his blade cut through the wing. Riordan was falling to his death with while the Archdemon found it almost impossible to fly as it desperately flopped towards the top of the tower. The Archdemon crashed onto the top of Fort Drakon while Riordan silently hit the pavement below. The battle just got a lot harder for the Wardens, who sensed the loss of a valiant comrade and saw the whole thing as they moved towards Fort Drakon.

**Finally done, this is got to be the hardest and longest chapter I have ever written**.** Hope you enjoyed it as much as it frustrated me and please review as we are coming to the story's end. Also, be warned that at least one to two more generals will die, so be sure to review if you want a particular one to die or to live and I may listen. Note that it will not be any general mentioned in epilogue. **

**Author Note**

**1) Bonus: gamer choice in this situation, if you chose any of your forces to stay in Denerim, the weakest army's general would die while the strongest survived if one of the Warden's Companions help him/her. **

**2) Yep, you see some Dragon Age Awakening characters and even a few from the other Origins outside ones already shown. Note that Anders is the character is based on my favorite version, the Awakening for one. Also, any characters that are in Dragon Age II that show up are just a coincidence from Origins.**

**3) The emissary shriek was made under the suggestion of an author who wonder why a shrieks had no mage classes. I forgot exactly who so please PM me that it was you to give credit for it turned out to be a very good idea. **

**Character Names**

Name: Anders

Race: Human

Type: Mage

Attributes: Strength 1, Dexterity 2, Willpower 3, Magic 3, Cunning 2, & Constitution 1

Specialization Schools: Battle Mage, & Spirit Healer

Skills: Herbalism, Poison Making, & Trap Making

Talents: Mage: All, Primal: Fire, Ice, and Lightening, Creation: Barrier, Enhancement, Glyphs, Healing, and Light Summoning, Spirit: Anti-Magic, Kinetic Forces, Mana Alteration and Telekinesis, & Entropy: Debilitation and Hexes

Next

Name: Velanna

Race: Elf

Type: Mage

Attributes: Strength 1, Dexterity 2, Willpower 3, Magic 3, Cunning 2, & Constitution 1

Specialization Schools: Keeper,

Skills: Herbalism, Poison Making, & Survival

Talents: Mage: Basic and Enhancement, Primal: Earth, Water, and Wind, Creation: Healing, and Plants, Spirit: Death, Kinetic Forces, Mana Alteration, Spirit Energy, and Telekinesis, & Entropy: Dark Summoning, Draining, Poison, and Sleep

Next

Name: Seranni

Race: Elf

Type: Warrior

Attributes: Strength 3, Dexterity 3, Willpower 1, Magic 1, Cunning 2, & Constitution 2

Specialization Schools: Guardian and Vanguard

Skills: Survival & Trap Making

Talents: Warrior: Master, Sword and Shield: Master, Archer: Standard

Next

Name: Sigrun

Race: Dwarf

Type: Rogue

Attributes: Strength 2, Dexterity 3, Willpower 2, Magic 1, Cunning 2, & Constitution 2

Specialization Schools: Legionnaire Scout & Shadow

Skills: Herbalism, Poison, Survival, & Trap Making

Talents: Rogue: Master, War Axes: Master, & Knife Combat: Standard


	41. Chapter 41: Battle of Heroes and Dragons

Dragon Age Abomination's Origins

Chapter 41: Battle of Heroes and Dragons

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age and the ideas I have presented are open for use by anyone. Thank you for breaking my heart in my second to last chapter.**

**Beta Reader: Albert**

**Last Update: 9/25/2014**

Scene I

"Get to your positions!" yelled the grey-haired, noble Eleanor to the men as they ran to their positions. The men were moving to face whatever was making the gates bulge with each tremendous blow as Eleanor yelled, "The darkspawn are about to break through! We need to push them back from the gates and reinforce them now! Move! Move! Move!" Eleanor yelled as they ran to their positions.

Hundreds of soldiers led by a few major players like Oghren, Shayle, Sten and Zevran stood in front of the gates, ready to meet whatever came through. Behind the soldiers, Reina and Wynne stood side by side with mages ready to help with attack and support spells while they had a few guards there to protect them, including Kissara. There would not be any focus medics as they prepared area spells if things deteriorated and their spells were ineffective. Meanwhile, archers under Eleanor's command hoped things did not get any worse as they kept their bows down, ready for action if needed. They soon had targets as the wooden beams snapped and the gates broke open to the waiting arms of the archers. Not even a sliver of an arrow was released as Eleanor told her fellow archers to hold their fire. Arrows were useless against two armored ogres with war harmers.

Instead, she ordered Sten and his men to charge while the long-range support stayed behind to wait for targets on which their arrows and spells would be effective. The melee users were on their own as they closed the gap between the soldiers and the two beasts. Sten, Shayle, Oghren and Zevran would soon meet them on the battlefield as both charged into the slaughter. One of the ogres was the first to strike as it raised it hammer high before it brought it down to squash a human in one fell strike. Blood smeared across the ground as it lifted up its hammer to smash another victim.

Sten stepped to the side of the charging ogre's hammer as it came down on him and he stabbed through a weak point in the armor with his blade covered by paralyzing poison, courtesy of Zevran. The quick acting poison made the monster's arm unresponsive. It was unable to lift its war hammer. Seeing the monster was vulnerable, the soldiers under Sten began to overwhelm the creature like an army of angry ants. The ogre desperately tried to keep the soldiers off with a heavy hand that crushed bone but Shayle caught the creature's arm and held it in place. Eventually daring soldiers named Murdock and Tomas from Redcliffe ran up and stabbed the beast in the throat. The ogre was dead and Shayle pushed away that beast that surprisingly only killed a few soldiers.

The second gave the army a far higher number of casualties as the ogre swung its heavy war like a mallet, taking out several soldiers at once at it charged towards the archers. It would have succeeded if the daring/drunken dwarf Oghren had not met the beast with a pinpoint axe swing. More specifically, he aimed for the fingers holding the hammer with enough force to sever them even with ogre armor in place. The ogre could not hold its hammer and dropped it before it gave off a terrible scream, giving Zevran a chance to end this fight quickly. He pulled out a homemade grenade and deftly threw it into the beast's mouth. It exploded on contact, blowing apart everything below the creature's nose to its throat, leaving a gaping hole. The two ogres were dead but the skirmish was far from over.

Behind the gates, Eleanor heard the scuffling of feet rushing through the open gate doors. She did not need to see darkspawn to known that the horde was coming so she ordered her fellow archers to fire. Like a deadly wall of fire, hundreds of arrows poured onto the advancing darkspawn. The archers found out to their horror there were not enough arrows even to take down the first wave as the darkspawn poured onto the field, much to the discontent of soldiers that were silently celebrating the kill of two imposing monsters.

Panic spread through the ranks as Eleanor yelled, "Get to the gates! We need to close them or we'll be overrun!"

Soldiers immediately rushed toward the horde, planning to fight their way to the gates with plenty of support. Archers under Eleanor rained down support, slaying alphas and emissaries right and left while mages split into two groups. Mages like Niall were under Reina and attacked the horde with their lethal spells like vine whip and such, while mages like Petra that were under Wynne supported the army with healing and support/shield spells. It was a slow process as fear crept into Eleanor's heart.

She was afraid they would not be able to make it to the gates before the mass of darkspawn buried her fighters alive. She had a right to be worried as Darkspawn were beginning to break through the slow advancing lines of soldiers towards the most vulnerable part of the army, the archers and support mages. Eleanor took down two darkspawn that came close before an alpha genlock appeared with a mace raised high. The blunted weapon knocked her bow out of her hand as she jumped back.

She cried in shock as she pulled out her sword and shield to defend herself as the beast readied its mace and war axe. Eleanor slashed at the genlock but it deflected the strike with its war axe as its mace aimed for her head. Eleanor raised her shield to block the attached as her whole arm shook from the strike. It gave her a numbing pain, but pain did not stop her from trying to stab the beast, as it stepped back. She missed and it gave an amusing, dark chuckle. A chuckle that sent chills down her spine as she went on the defensive.

She used her shield to hold the beast back as it steadily banged away at her shield. She eventually fell onto her knees and held on until it appeared that she had no choice but to let go. However, she was not going to let go or give up that easily as the noblewoman thrust her blade into its stomach. The blade broke armor and reddish black blood spilled out onto the ground as the creature slumped. Eleanor let out a sigh of relief and lowered her shield. She forgot that alphas were often the smartest darkspawn in the horde and she did not realize that it was acting to lure its prey into lowering its guard.

She realized her mistake when the darkspawn stopped pretending. In a swith motion, the darkspawn used its war axe to pull down the woman's shield and strike her head with its mace. Disorientated, Eleanor let go of her sword and crumbled to the ground. Luckily, she survived due to her helmet, the Helm of the Red, as she stirred. She slowly regained her senses as the genlock slowly pulled out her sword and let it clink on the ground. She was disarmed and her heart almost stopped, of guilt rather than fear. It was guilt that she would not see the end of this battle or she would fail in saving Denerim, and possibly saving her daughter as well.

Her life flashed before her eyes, and while it was mostly good, she cried in fear that she would never know if her only girl would live past this day as the genlock slowly approached her. She put up one last desperate defense as it raised its mace. However, luck came in a form of a spear that pierced the genlock. Shocked by the sudden kill, Eleanor slowly raised up to see hundreds of men coming from outside of the gates to flank the darkspawn. The surge of troops allowed her soldiers to make a major push to the walls as teams lead by Oghren, Shayle, Sten and Nevin with his bronto Tap from Orzammar pushed the gates closed. They were securing the gates as the fresh troops helped the battle weary veterans mop up the rest of the darkspawn.

Though that did not matter to Eleanor as she was meeting her savior, in the form of a knight in skillfully crafted massive, thick armor. A man she recognized upon seeing his face that now lacked a helmet. It was a tall, young man with long wavy brown hair, a knight that had her eyes and Bryce's cheeks. Eleanor cured out "Fergus!" as she ran up to her son, crying in relief as she gave him the biggest hug he had ever received from his mother.

"Hello mom, it is so good to see you," Fergus had stated in a somber, almost happy tone, before observing. "Good thing I came in when I did or I may not have a mother to boss me around," Fergus laughed before he somberly remarked. "We've lost too much of our family already and I don't want to lose anyone else."

"Oh Fergus, I'm so sorry I could not save Oriana and Oren," Eleanor cried and Fergus held her as he shook his head.

"It wasn't your fault. No one could have predicted the attack or I would have stayed behind to stop it with our entire army," Fergus stated as he slowly let her go as he reinsured his mother. "So don't blame yourself, especially since I heard that you were able to put to rest my beloved wife and child."

Eleanor quietly nodded in acceptance as she asked a new question that popped in her head, "How did you know I killed Rendon Howe?"

"The same way I knew we had to come to Denerim to save the day," Fergus pointed to an archer nearby that came with him.

Eleanor squinted to see the man in black, silvery leather with long, black wavy hair. She did not recognize his hair but she recognized his face as she focused on the thin face, and weak jaw the man shared with his father. A man she despised and had her revenge upon by torturing him with her arrows on his own dungeon floor.

"That's Nathanial Howe, Rendon Howe's heir," Eleanor growled as Fergus nodded.

"The very same man," Fergus admitted, much to his mother bewilderment. "He found out about all the horrors his father did and wanted to right those wrongs after he found me hiding in those blasted swamps. I was injured from a darkspawn ambushed so he came down, brought medicine that saved my life and explained everything that had happen. So I quickly got our forces organized so that when I was well enough we moved out. We came here when my scouts reported you were heading to Denerim to face the darkspawn. So in a sense he saved both of our lives," Fergus explained to his shocked mother.

Eleanor stared at the young man as he joined up with a small group to hunt down the remaining darkspawn before she gave out a small sigh, "I know I shouldn't blame a young man for the sins of the father, but can he be trusted?"

"With my life," Fergus answered and Eleanor nodded in acceptance.

"Then I trust you and I just hope he does not prove you wrong." Eleanor then bent down to pick up her bow before as a soldier came up to her to give a final report.

"Ma'am, we were able to wipe out all the darkspawn that broke through the gate, but we lost a lot of men. I think I heard someone estimated around two thirds of the force assigned to the gates are either dead or will be unable to fight anytime soon, if ever."

"That many?" Eleanor whispered to herself as Fergus was thinking as he looked at the soldiers talking away from the rotting corpses.

"This is bad," Fergus admitted. "Even with the men I brought, it will not be enough if the darkspawn break through."

"Then we pray that Aveline ends the Blight soon or we will die knowing Ferelden fell because we were not strong enough," Eleanor stated with some parting words as she looked at Fort Drakon, where all their hopes resided in the form of four Grey Wardens.

Scene II

Near the entrance of Fort Drakon two darkspawn were smashed onto the wall as Aveline ran pass them, and up the stairs to the front of the fort. A trail of fire and ice filed the space behind her as the darkspawn in front of her cowered. They cowered despite the fact that she passed a large number of darkspawn as she climbed towards Fort Drakon's entrance. Though the darkspawn she missed did not last long, as her companions were mopping up the surviving darkspawn with the army at their heels.

The darkspawn at the gates would experienced fear if they were human. They would also have their hope extinguished as their reinforcements were being killed off by the Grey Warden's generals and their portion of the army to the stairs from the left. At least their end was quick as Aveline sent their soulless bodies to oblivion with the spell combo Walking Bomb and Valeant Bomb, Ultimate Bomb, creating a bloody explosion that left nothing behind. Aveline walked up to the bloody entrance before she turned to face her companions and her generals, taking a silent head count.

"I see we are missing someone," Aveline commented to the quite generals. "Where is Arl Wulff?"

"He's dead, my lady," the now Arl Alfstanna answered for the generals in a hollow tone. "The darkspawn killed him."

"I see," Alistair said as he bowed his head along with Shianni, Leliana and Loghain at the Arl's death. While the three of them did not know him well, they did know him well enough to gain respect for the good man.

"Then let us make sure his death was not in vain," Morrigan stated while Aveline had a bored expression as she took command.

"Alright, we still have a lot of work to do and not enough time to do it," Aveline stated as she looked at her Generals. "Since the darkspawn have come this far, we must assume they had taken the courtyard leading to Fort Drakon at least, if not Fort Drakon itself. So harden your resolve and let's fight. Front line soldiers and Generals come with us while long-range support, cover us! Let's go!" Aveline ordered before she turned to the gates.

Aveline waited for her men to get into their positions before the Abomination slowly opened the gates to face the darkspawn that awaited them. Within the large courtyard, the ground slopped up to Fort Drakon's entrance and overlooking the courtyard was a flat bed of stone fortified by darkspawn. To the sidewalls leading up to the fort were wooden spiked barricades with archers behind them, ready to fire on soldiers that ultimately would be forced to go past them to reach trenched spawn. The entrance was also protected by an army of darkspawn, whose numbers increased as darkspawn trying to break in noticed their unexpected arrivals and moved to face them. They even had air support in the form of a corrupted, young dragon that was as big as a horse. However, Aveline's main concern was not the archers, the army of darkspawn, or the dragon, but the two ballistaes pointed at them, with genlocks ready to fire.

"Get down!" Aveline ordered as she fell to the ground with her companions.

The others around Aveline heard her command and followed suit. Unfortunately, not everyone was quick enough to get down as one genlock found its mark. Knight-Commander Harrith did not expect the spear as he stumbled back from the hit, holding onto the spear that had pierced through his chest plate. Harrith gasped in shock before he fell to his knees and gave one last silent prayer before he fell to the ground, quite dead. Neria Solos screamed in anger as she latched onto the ballistaes and pulled.

The darkspawn did not seem to understand the concept of bolting their weapons to the ground as Neria used her Slam spell to pick up the ballistaes an inch off the ground, much to the surprise of the genlocks. They watched their two long-range war weapons as they turned into battle rams. The two ballistaes broke into several pieced as they were slammed through the darkspawn and into the wooden, spike defenses of the darkspawn archers to the left. This left the darkspawn exposed as the Grey Wardens and their army picked themselves up and charged at the darkspawn as men and woman funneled through the entrance.

Blades and powers soon clashed as the army began to push the darkspawn back, especially after gaining a brief advantage as Irving conjured a high-powered Push that sent the corrupted dragon flying away. It disappeared in the dark, presumed killed from the pressure of the thunderous crunch sound from the Push as the army turned to their attention to the darkspawn. The archers on the right were quickly routed with their defenses left wide open, but the archers on the left felt safe as they released their arrows into the crowd.

The Warden's soldiers began to fall until archers like Leliana and the elves under Dalish Elf Mithra returned fire, hitting several of the monsters in spite of their barricade wall defense. The defenses crumbled as Aveline and a few other mages used fire spells to set the wood and the darkspawn behind them under a raging fire. The fire soon died down as knights and the templars broke down the surviving darkspawn behind their now charred wooden defenses in their thick armor led by Greagoir, Kardol, and Raelnor.

As the remaining darkspawn's archers were culled the other darkspawn were not faring much better. The armies under Alistair's rally were moving with little resistance. Even with the alphas, emissary, and shrieks striking with as much force as they possessed, the army rolled through the dark horde. Shrieks were useless as dogs clad in armor like Ranger used their howls to force them out of hiding and were able to jump down and tear them apart. That was until the darkspawn's main weapon appeared. The ugly, small red dragon was not killed as the Grey Wardens had hoped as a dragon appeared in the sky in all of its intimidation as blood dripped from its mouth. The dragon dove to the army to unleash a powerful fireball that set soldiers on fire and allowed the darkspawn to push back the Grey Warden forces, at least for a moment.

Only a moment lapsed as Alistair rallied his force, "Men don't let up! Soldiers push forward! Mages, archers take down that dragon!" Alistair ordered as men and woman responded to his command.

Archers and a few mages unleashed dozens of arrows and spells at the mutated dragon but with no effect as it danced around their attacks. It did not counter attack as it had a specific target in mind, the man who rallied his men against it. The dragon made a mad rushed towards Alistair, with a tail filled with spikes. It was coming closer to a man that was too busy getting his men to move forward to look up to the approaching danger.

Luckily, he did not have to as Loghain had pushed Alistair out of the way and used his shield to take the hit. The hit made the newest Grey Warden fly towards a small crowd of shrieks but Loghain did not miss a beat to kill. He was killing them before he landed on his feet as he fought the darkspawn around him. He fought towards his King that was helped up by his elven lover.

The dragon was disappointed as it moved to stalk for new prey while it was being hunted itself. Morrigan was tracking her prey that hurt the only man she respected, perhaps loved. Morrigan did not have an ounce of fear as she launched into the sky with Typhoon Wind and fly above the dragon. She growled before she transformed onto a giant corrupted spider and latched onto the dragon with her fangs. The dragon screamed as Morrigan's fangs dipped with venom worked its way into its system. It was not going fast enough, but Morrigan did not care, as that was not her objective.

Morrigan retracted her fangs before transforming back into her human form. She held onto the dragon as she summoned Lightening Chain in her fingertips. She then jabbed the spell into the monsters open wound and lightening danced through its system. The dragon's muscles locked-up as it made a direct course for the stone well. Morrigan took the opportunity to transform into a hawk and fly off as the dragon smashed into the wall at break necking speed. It was dead before it hit the ground as Morrigan landed in a field now cleared of fighting as Shianni put a knife into the last darkspawn. The field was quite as tried men and woman were helped by relatively fresh troops that did not reach the frontlines.

Those fresh soldiers would take point with Aveline's group of Wardens and Generals as they marched to the gates. The group examined the large gates to see it took a beating, but amazingly, it remained locked. Hopefully it meant there were survivors as Eamon yelled, "Soldiers of Ferelden! Are any of you still alive! If so, speak up in the name of Ferelden and her citizens!"

Muffled voices filtered through the closed gates as the Grey Wardens picked up a few of the words, "Hey, shouldn't we open the door?"

"No, they could be darkspawn."

"But I though darkspawn couldn't talk."

"Hey Alistair, doesn't that sound like the two soldiers we used to escape this very fort?" Aveline asked just before the guards embarrassed Ferelden further.

"Well… maybe…I don't know. I slept through the brief… Besides we can't take that chance for it maybe… some kind of… darkspawn trick."

Face palms quickly descended on the native Ferelden as Alistair sarcastically answered Aveline, "Yep that's them. The men and woman that represents Ferelden's brightest. I am so proud."

Loghain also sighed as he added, "Knew I should have handled the recruiting personally instead of leaving it up to my Sergeants."

As the two male Wardens shook their head in annoyance, an embarrass Emanon went to the gates to get them open and shut up the two soldiers from embarrassing Ferelden any further. "I can assure you that we are not darkspawn, now open the gates! You King is here and the Grey Wardens are here to slay the Archdemon."

"So you claim- yeah owe," the dimmest bulb in the tree yelp as a feminine voice took over.

"Sorry about that sir, they are a bit uneven since the battle, I'll keep them in line," the woman yelled through the gates. "I will happy to let you in if King Alistair says the phrase code."

Alistair stepped up, recalling the code that Anora made sure he remembered just for this case, "May the fine war dog be able to rest at the Maker's feet."

They could hear her acknowledgement before she even spoke, "Very good, we will open the gate." She then yelled at her soldiers, "Alright you lot! Open the gates and make way for the King."

"Yes, Sergeant Tanna!" the men yelled as the gates open up to the lobby room of Fort Drakon. Alistair's favorite soldiers were gawking at him while an attractive brunet walked up towards the King.

"Sergeant Tanna, commanding officer reporting sir!" the brunet answered as she saluted her supper officers.

"You're the commanding officer?" Loghain asked in shock.

"The only one at Fort Drakon that is able to lead sir," Tanna answered.

"What do you mean soldier?" Eamon asked.

"It's best to show you sir," Tanna stated as she directed the Generals to follow them.

The group followed the woman to the large room filled with ballistaes and soldiers that were either able to fight, wounded or dead. The dead were piled in one corner and the wounded in another. Tanna pointed to one particular wounded man that Aveline and Alistair barely recognized. It was Fort Drakon's Colonel with his armor stripped off him and his face covered by bandages. Many soldiers looked down at the tragically wounded man. They were quite as Tanna explained the situation.

"The Colonel was the first to be wounded when they stormed Fort Drakon. He took a fireball right to the face while everything went to damnation." Tanna sighed in annoyance. "We only had a few hundred here at Fort Drakon as the rest of our forces were helping the civilians evacuate or try to hold the darkspawn off. When the darkspawn broke through the defenses, they went right for Fort Drakon. They took half of it in hours through the back entrance. We would have all been dead if the army was not organized to hold this half of the Fort."

"You should be commended for your quick thinking… You saved a lot of lives," Teagan told the Sergeant.

It did not feel right to Tanna as she corrected Bann Teagan, "I can't take the credit sir. If it was not for Senior Sergeant Kylon that got us organized and that dwarf and his son, we would all have been dead."

"But you said you are the commanding… officer," Shianni stammered when she realized what happen as several soldiers that were defending the fort looked down. "He's dead, isn't he?"

"Died from his wounds this morning," Tanna confirmed in a sobered tone.

"A shame, he was a good man," Aveline stated, once again in a bored tone that unnerved the guards, if not dishearten them as somehow callous 'The White Wolf' is over the death of one of their own. The two soldiers that Aveline met at Fort Drakon were even worse off for they served under the man and to hear someone they respected not care Kylon was dead was a hard hit.

Morale was obviously dropping so Leliana quickly changed the subject to salvage what little hope remained, "You mentioned a 'dwarf and his son' had saved your lives. Can you tell me where they are?"

"They are up ahead, on the next floor," Tanna answered the Wardens.

"Doing what?" Shianni asked.

"I… can't explain it without looking crazy, you just have to see," Tanna explained as she directed the group to follow her.

As they followed, everyone realized how empty the halls were of personnel as a few dozen escorted them. Arl Bryland asked, "My young lady, how many survived the attack?"

"You mean those soldiers able to fight or total?" Tanna asked as she opened the door to the storage room that led to the second floor.

"Both would be preferable," Morrigan stated for the group.

The woman nodded as she walked past a few soldiers near the entrance, and over a few darkspawn corpses they had not collected yet to burn. "We have over eighty ready to fight and additional twenty that are wounded."

"I'm sorry about your losses," Shianni added quietly as they moved to the second floor.

"Me too," Tanna stated as she stopped in front of a large dining room large enough for a hundred soldiers to stop and eat.

Filled with the corpses of darkspawn that the group carefully stepped over as they reached the center of the room where they saw a father hugging his son. "Bodahn, Sandal, what are you doing here?"

"Oh Warden, it's so good to see you all," Bodahn stated as he rushed towards them while his son followed closely behind.

"Bodahn, what are you doing here?" Shianni asked. "I thought you were at Redcliffe."

"Oh we were, but then Sandal ran off, he does that sometimes," Bodahn answered offhandedly. "Though this is the farthest I had to run by horse to catch since he was riding on one of those white deer," Bodahn stated while Lanaya gasped at a dwarf ridding on a halla. "I don't know how, but we arrived into Fort Drakon just as the darkspawn was breaking through the defenses."

"And you were able to keep the fort safe by yourself?" Loghain asked in disbelief.

"Well, I didn't, it was my son actually," Bodahn admitted with a proud smile as he rubbed his son's back.

"Your son did this?" Vartag Vlore asked.

Bodahn nodded yes and Morrigan asked, "How?"

"Enchantment!" Sandal answered.

The group stared in bewilderment while Aveline asked, "You mean you used your powers with enchantment to kill them all."

"Enchantment!" Sandal answered with a broad smile.

"Including that frozen ogre," Aveline pointed to ogre that looked more like a ice sculptor than a killing machine.

"Not Enchantment," Sandal answered as he pulled out rune that increased the power of all kinds of magic before placing them on Aveline's robes, specifically her chest.

He was able to work the wheeze so it would be incorporated it into her robes before he stepped back and smiled. Aveline felt her powers increase as the star rune disappeared into her robe. The group griped in intense wonder as Alistair broke the silence, "Are we sure we need an army? Or is Sandal a secret weapon to unleash on our foes while laughing like evil mad men bent taking over the world. What, ha, ha, ha… oh wait, it's not Thursday. I guess we will just have to settle for thousands of soldiers to form a super army to slay the Archdemon."

This made the less serious generals like Irving, Lanaya, Raelnor and Eamon chuckle as Sandal yawned cutely. Bodahn took it as a sign to leave, "Well Wardens, it looks like Sandal had a long day. I better get him to bed. I bid you a good day Wardens, and good luck against the Archdemon."

Bodahn then directed Sandal as he waved back at Aveline, "I hope you take down the dark one kind lady. Bye, bye."

Bodahn soon disappeared with Sandal and Eamon soon took charge as directed his intention to one of his knights, "Ser Perth, take a company to the roof and secure an entrance for the Grey Wardens. You also have permission to engage the Archdemon at your discretion."

"I will my lord," Ser Perth bowed before his lord before turning towards Tanna. "Sergeant, how much resistance can we expect?"

"Our scouts don't report much resistance until you reach the roof," Tanna explained. "The darkspawn seem to be gathering at the roof top."

"Good, then we head out," Ser Perth ordered before he left with a large company of fresh troops to wipe out any darkspawn left on the second floor, that like the first floor was several stories tall, though it slanted-up towards the roof.

As Ser Perth made his way up towards the roof, Shianni moved to state the obvious, "What about our rear since the Archdemon will call for reinforcements?"

"We'll leave a portion behind to prevent such an attack and hope they survive as it would probably mean every darkspawn in this city will come running to the Fort," Loghain pointed out.

"I'll volunteer for that sir," Tanna quickly volunteered with many other soldiers from Fort Drakon. They did not feel safe serving under Aveline.

"We will also leave a small portion to reinforce the soldiers guarding our backs," Eamon stated. "I nominate my brother, Bann Teagan to take command of the force as I trust no one else to get the job done."

Teagan looked like he wanted to argue but in the end relented, "As you say, brother."

"Alright, gear up and get ready, it is time to end this threat once and for all," Aveline stated as the group prepared for the fight of their lives.

Scene III

Prey, so much prey the Archdemon Urthemiel thought at is stared down at Denerim. It felt anxious as its regenerated wings flexed while surrounded by darkspawn that were absorbed to heal the Archdemon. They screamed in pain as their soulless essences fueled the dragon while others stood in attention, not even caring that their own were being killed while the Archdemon revealed in it. The Archdemon could fly again but it refused to leave as it sensed Aveline was nearby. The abomination that Urthemiel desired to have and taste was nearby. It was savoring its taste for the dream world that it envisioned would be his.

For now, it would enjoy its snack of soldiers coming in led by an annoying knight. Urthemiel let out a terrible roar to call for every darkspawn to its position as it moved to pounce on its latest prey with a smile on its face.

Scene IV

Within the Fort itself, the Grey Wardens, and their companions and generals moved to the top of Fort Drakon. They did not meet a single darkspawn as Ser Perth did an amazing job clearing out stragglers. It would not be long before they reached the open doors that led to the roof. They drew their weapons while the Wardens and their companions added a special ingredient to their weapons, basilisk poison. They were ready to end the Blight as they rushed into the field. They were prepared to fight a dragon; they were not prepared for the massacre before them.

At one side of the field, an injured Ser Perth was fighting darkspawn off with a small portion of his men while a large portion was engaging the Archdemon, mostly archers, and they were getting slaughtered. The Archdemon picked up a few soldiers that got close with its front claws before it threw them over the edge while archers unloaded their quivers with seemingly no effect on the beast. Soon they were screaming as the Archdemon dropped onto its forward legs to unleash a torrent of purple flames. Most of the soldiers screamed in extreme pain before they died as their skin blister and burned away in seconds while purple whiffs of spirits engulfed their bodies. The few soldiers to its side also were quickly dispatched as it turned to face them and began cutting them to ribbons with its claws while it swung its spike tail behind it at the remaining archers.

A few unlucky soldiers were stuck on the tail while others were killed due to blunt force trauma and loss of blood from the numerous nasty gashed over their bodies. The soldiers imbedded on its spiked desperately tried to pull themselves off as the Archdemon brought the soldiers up its face. Its mouth opened wide and closed on the soldiers with a loud crunch. Blood was dripping as it chewed its food while surrounded by chard or bloodied corpses. Ser Perth had his men fall back towards the General. The group was unnerved as Urthemiel stared right at them with a smile forming on its lips.

Aveline quickly got the group out of their funk by yelling, "Generals, get your men into gear and keep the darkspawn back. Alistair, Loghain, Morrigan, Shianni and Leliana with me, we're going to kill that monster. Go!" Aveline yelled as she fired a Spirit Arrow into its eye.

The creature roared in pain as everyone ran to their targets, the Generals and the army toward the advancing darkspawn, and the Grey Wardens and their three companions to their destiny with the Archdemon. The Archdemon was pissed by the attack but still had both of its eyes including the one struck by Aveline's arrow, which was not even red. This will be a tough fight. Aveline and Morrigan unleashed leaches and stringers of biting and stinking insects onto the dragon before unleashing another series of spells. Morrigan unleashed deadly hexes and depilating spells to make their spells more effective For Aveline, her spells seemed to amount to nothing, a slight annoyance and no more.

Fire, wind and telekinesis spells seemed to have no effect so Aveline had to resort to other reviver of spells and tactics. She used lightening, ice, planet, and spirit spells like Ultimate Bomb and Rapid Spirit to distract the Archdemon for the two warriors and Ranger could get close while doing some damage. She succeeded in causing damage with the help of Leliana with her enchanted arrows and Shianni with her mother's knives, both dipped with basilisk venom. The two took careful aim to hit vital points since they had limits in the number of arrows and knives dipped in poison. They seemed to be very effect as the dragon roared as it looked down at the archer and knife thrower.

It leapt over the two Grey Wardens and dog in front of it towards Leliana and Shianni. The two had dropped and rolled away from the Archdemon before running away on their feet. Urthemiel gave chase to Leliana, snapping at her with sick pleasure, as though it was mocking Aveline. Aveline did not take it well as she rushed under the dragon toward the base of its neck to fire cone of cold before firing off a Stone Fist. Dragon's skin cracked and blood dripped as it rose up in pain only to come down with its full strength to try to smash Aveline, who took the opportunity to run.

She barely escaped, as the stone roof crackled underneath its blow and the Archdemon was not done. The dragon sent a torrent of fire at Aveline but at a lower level than used on the soldiers that would not kill her. It wanted her alive to claim its prize, to corrupt its host. Aveline used her Shimmering Shield and Spell Shield to absorb the onslaught and to block the dragon's main attack.

Aveline held the spell as the beast continued to bombard her with fire. As it was so focus on the mage, it allowed Loghain and Alistair to jump onto its back. They carefully took aim at its weakest spots as Loghain and Alistair stabbed repeatedly into its spine while Ranger tried to bite off its tail. The scales along the spine and its bone were too tough to break, but the Archdemon did experience burning pain as it back- flipped to crush them. Alistair and Loghain jumped away while Ranger let go as the entire floor cracked under the force.

The dragon rolled and wagged its tail to knock the three off their feet and into a wall of stone near the roof's edge. Ribs were broken as they groaned in pain and tried to lift themselves up. Aveline rushed over to the downed warriors and used group heal to mend their ribs to the point that were never broken while the other kept up the attack. Morrigan went on the offensive of lightening spell, renew Ultimate Bomb, Gas Bomb, Curse of Mortality and Draining Life while the other two aimed close to its eyes.

One arrow grazed in nose as it was powering up a purple Fireball. The dragon let them go too early and shot into the ground. Creating pops, sparks and smoke that obstructed the others view as it touched its nose, finding it hard to smell thanks to the venom. It concentrated on the darkspawn nearby to drain them of their essences for a quick heal, only to find it was not regenerating. It gained power, but none of its wounds was healing due to the basilisk venom. The acidic properties were preventing it from being healed as long as a drop remained in its system, and it could not die to get a new body with the Grey Wardens around, so it had to stay alive. It decided it needed to escape as it flapped its wing upwards, knocking the mage and two rogues back as it went up into the sky for a bird's eye view.

As the dragon flew, the six fighters quickly regrouped for battle, while the elements worked against them. Shianni noticed movement in the shadows and attacked the nearest flicker of danger. Several knives were imbedded into a nearby squad of shrieks and genlock rogues. A few more appeared and the others went to work to kill them off as the Archdemon looked at the army pushing its minions back, something it would not have. Magic coursed through its wings as it released a storm of purple fire amongst the army.

Dozens screamed as they were roasted to death, including a Dalish Elf that summoned a thorn bush that became his pyro. As the army gave the flames a wide birth, the dragon descended sending a fireball into the crowd. The fireball killed a dozen clustered together before it grabbed a Legion of the Dead and flung him off the roof as it rose back into the sky. Allowing the darkspawn to push forward with a larger field to cover as Lanaya, Irving and Neria worked together to disperse the storm with counter element spells like Blizzard and Whirlpool with Mana Dispel. Dwarves proved to be their savior as they were used to taking on dozens of darkspawn at once and made them bleed.

While chaos descended, Kardol saw one of his men being thrown off the roof and knew the dragon was back to take more of his people if he did not do something. He looked around as his fellow generals desperately tried to fight the darkspawn when he noticed a long range ballistic over one of four platforms, ready to be fired. Kardol rushed pass the darkspawn, killing a few until he reached the ballista. He worked the crane to turn the war machine towards the roof and took aim, waiting for the Archdemon.

He did not have to wait long as the dragon began its descent. Kardol took aim and waited for the right moment, even after it fireball onto a half a dozen more soldiers before he fired. He had aimed true and hit through its folded wing. The dragon could not move its wing as it tumbled to the ground through a few of its own darkspawn before it caught the sidewalls of the fort with its claws to save itself. The dragon looked for who dared attack it and saw Kardol near the large ballista. The dragon jumped up, back on the roof and charged at the dwarf like a battling ram. Kardol could not run as the Archdemon head rammed into the ballista, sending the war machine and his battered, broken body off the rooftop.

Several dwarves screamed out in anger as the Legion of the Dead leader disappeared into the smoking city, causing them to go in a frenzy that pushed the darkspawn back. Urthemiel did not notice as it gave a satisfied chuckle before it pulled out the long spear. It flexed its wings, preparing to fly when it felt a familiar burning sensation on its wings. Loghain and Alistair had cut them to prevent the dragon from flying off as Aveline, Morrigan, Shianni and Leliana ran to catch-up. The only not running was Ranger, as he worked to keep the darkspawn off their back with the surviving Generals of Ferelden. The two began to strike at the dragon, cutting into the beast's legs as it tried to swat them off the rooftop.

It then performed a spin attack to strike at Alistair but the Warden squatted down to avoid the strike. Though the Warden turned king did not avoid the kick that the followed the swipe. Alistair bounced off a wall made of stone and rolled off the platform onto the main roof floor. Urthemiel turned to face Alistair and powered up a fireball when Loghain rushed in to help his king but he was too slow as it sent off a fireball at the downed Warden. Down, but not out as Alistair raised his shield and took the blow. He would live to fight another day as he rolled some more away from the platform while Loghain rushed to defend his king. A king that was not worse for wear as Loghain helped his young lord up while giving him Health Potion to be spread on his wounds.

As the two warriors were healing up, Leliana and Shianni moved up and opened fired with a large barrage of arrows and knives. Leliana sent a very large number of arrows as she fired them off by having them loosely tied together and launched them high to fall as swarm. Leliana got lucky with the swarm and hit the Archdemon in its eye while its body became a pincushion of knives and arrows. The open wounds fit perfectly with her attack as Aveline summoned Whirlpool at the Archdemon. The swirl of bloody water covered the large dragon as Morrigan summoned Chain of Lightening. Electricity coursed around, and through the dragon as it yelled out in pain before it began to panic.

The Archdemon rushed out of the pool into the opening to face the four, just as they hopped. Shianni and Leliana pulled out their last arrow/knife with an explosive attached and let them fly. The two hit the dragon's front left leg, creating an explosion that knocked out one of its feet. The two warriors back on their feet took advantage and rushed out behind the dragon. Alistair struck the back and front as Loghain followed up by strikes that are more powerful to force the dragon onto its belly while both warriors used the last amount of venom on their blades.

Urthemiel mobility was gone but it was not out as it gave one last major offensive in a effort to fight back. It huffed and puffed out dozens of fireballs at the six as though they were meteor showers striking the Earth. Explosions rocked around them as Alistair, Loghain, Shianni, Leliana and Morrigan were sent flying across the field. They lay on the ground, laid on the ground, moaning as smoke floated of their singed bodies. Aveline was the only one still up, barely as she used all the defensive spells in her arsenal to keep her safe, costing her every ounce of manna as her powers dispersed. She was on her knees before she slowly got up as her staff lay at her feet. Aveline looked around at her fallen commanders before she pulled out her two swords dripped with basilisk's venom.

She stared at Urthemiel before she made a mad dash at the dragon. The Archdemon stretched out its long neck and tried to chomp on Aveline but she avoided the strike and stabbed along its neck. She then pushed the blade as far as she could go across the long neck as blood poured out onto the ground. The Archdemon slummed, unable to move as the venom worked its way through its system. The Archdemon could not move as Aveline walked over its head. She took a deep breath before she raised her arms high and flipped her blades to face down towards the Archdemon before they descended onto the beast's brain.

She pierced the skull and gave a solid twist with her swords with a loud crunch heard across the field. The Archdemon was slain as a tower of white and purple color magic shot upwards towards the sky and Aveline was caught in it. She desperately tried to pull the blade out as her companions slowly got up and stared at Aveline in fear. They watched her struggle and feared that something had gone wrong as blinding light surrounded her. It got brighter and brighter until it reached its peak and sent a tremendous shockwave across Denerim that had an adverse effect on all darkspawn.

The organized mass of darkspawn had lost all coherencies within and outside Denerim. The ones outside of Denerim retreated from the city, much to the relief of Eleanor and her followers. The ones in Denerim began fighting amongst each other when they realized they were surrounded by rival clans. They began killing each other and the army found it easy to kill off the stragglers. Within minutes, the entire city was cleared and Denerim was saved, though at what cost.

Scene V

At the rooftop of For Drakon, Aveline was cradled by Leliana as she held onto her lover tightly while Alistair, Shianni, Loghain, Morrigan, Arl Eamon, First Enchanter Irving, Knight-Commander Greagoir, Eric and Luthias the Red, Vartag Vlore, Master Ignacio, Keeper Lanaya, Commander Raelnor, Neria Solos, Arl Alfstanna, Arl Bryland, and Bann Sighard watched. Most thought she was dead and were giving a silent prayer as Leliana cried until with a start Aveline gasped for air. Leliana gave tears of joy as she hugged Aveline.

The surprised generals stared as Eamon stepped up to ask what they all were thinking, "Wardens, what is going on? I thought one of you had to die to end the Blight."

"We had thought so too, but something experimental came up in the last few days that we could keep the Warden alive after the Archdemon was slain," Shianni lied with a perfect poker face.

"Are you going to tell us how you did this miracle was?" Neria asked out of curiosity.

"Not really, but maybe one day," Alistair stated as he hugged Shianni affectionately, not that anyone notice as they watched Aveline stared into Leliana's face.

"Hey beautiful, wipe away those tears," Aveline smiled as brushed the tears of her face. "Tears of sadness do not belong to a angle that we hope to say by her side until the day we die."

Leliana smiled as she bent down and kissed Aveline. The world was right as blue skies appeared over Denerim. The Blight was over, and they had won.

**Done with Denerim, now all that is left is the epilogue and I will finally be over this story.**

**Author Note**

**1) I thought the first chapter should be one not with the Wardens but the gate guards as in the game. Hope you like the changes introduced, especially with some unexpected heroes joining the fight.**

**2) The game never needed to explain how soldiers being killed by the Archdemon were at the top of a fort that the Wardens had to clear before getting to the top because it was a game. This is not a game so it will try to explain not only the soldiers, but also the generals.**

**3) Yeah, I added survivors to Fort Drakon, mainly since it makes sense if Sandal killed the darkspawn there in the game without a pile of dead outside a fortified Fort Drakon. Also added Bodahn for he is one to look, if not chase after his son if he wondered/ran off.**

**4) Before the final battle, I plan to have some development with Howe, Anders, Seranni, Velanna and Sigrun where they would be set up to be recruited as Grey Wardens, but decided against it, as it would just complicate the story. I may use it if I write it a possible sequel.**

**5) I originally thought of having the Archdemon speak mentally to them but I decided that either side would just attack each other. I also felt that having it speak would make it seem less scary, and just have it smile at them after eating soldiers off its tail would bring a bigger shiver. **

**6) In this story, the Archdemon can regenerate using nearby darkspawn, though in limited number and cannot do it with basilisk venom in its system. **

**Character Stats**

Name: Nathaniel Howe

Race: Human

Type: Rogue

Attributes: Strength 1, Dexterity 3, Willpower 2, Magic 1, Cunning 3, & Constitution 2

Specialization Schools: Assassin & Shadow

Skills: Herbalism, Poison, Survival, & Trap Making

Talents: Rogue: Master, Archer: Master, & Dual Weapons: Standard

Temporary Army: 20 Knights, 10 Rogues and 40 Soldiers

Next

Name: Arl Fergus Cousland (General)

Race: Human

Type: Warrior

Attributes: Strength 3, Dexterity 2, Willpower 2, Magic 1, Cunning 1, & Constitution 3

Specialization: Champion, Guardian & Vanguard

Skills: Survival & Trap Making

Talents: Warrior: Maser, Two Handed Weapon: Master, & Spear: Standard

Army: 120 Archers, 60 Knights, and 240 Soldiers (420 Total)


	42. Chapter 42: The Happy Ending

Dragon Age Abomination's Origins

Chapter 42: The Happy Ending

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Age, for I think I spent more time writing the First Games then Bioware writers spent with all three games. Though I am a single writer that had to add detail over teams of writers and artist Bioware write in the form of script and artwork before programmed. **

**Beta Reader: Albert**

**Last Update: 9/25/2014**

Scene I

Three days after the Blight, and it was a glorious morning in the rebuilding city was Denerim, and. Thousands of people were gathered around the palace as Anora and Alistair were being officially wed as King and Queen of Ferelden with friends and family, along with the nobility. At one side, there was Aveline, Shianni, Ranger, Leliana, Sten, Wynne, Eleanor, Oghren, Zevran, Reina, Kissara, and Loghain. The other end held all the surviving generals: Arl Eamon, First Enchanter Irving, Knight-Commander Greagoir, Eric and Luthias the Red, Bann Teagan Guerin, Vartag Vlore, Master Ignacio, Keeper Lanaya, Commander Raelnor, Neria Solos, Arl Alfstanna, Arl Bryland, Bann Sighard, Arl Cauthrien (promoted), Teyrn Fergus Cousland, and Varlan Vollney, an old noble that represented the Legion of the Dead. All of them clad in their armor/robes and a smiled as Alistair stood up in his oriental golden armor remade from the armor retrieved from King Cailan.

There were also many others clapping as Alistair raised his hand to the war heroes including those they knew before Denerim like Niall, Petra, Murdock, Tomas, Ser Perth, Nevin, Sigrun, Mithra, Soris, and Bodahn with his son Sandal as well as to others they met during the battle like Anders, Sigrun, Merrill, Velanna, Serena, Nathanial Howe and Sergeant Tanna. There were also a lot of civilians among the minor nobles to honor from the Denerim merchants for donating their weapons like Herrin and Wade from Wade Imperium, and independent contractors like Gorim Saelac and Caesar. There were also others like Slim Couldry, Sister Justine, Elder Valendrian, Erlina, Kaitlyn and Bevin who were at Denerim when the attack happen and survived. All of them were here to give homage to their new king, and see the heroes of Ferelden. More specifically, there was the three Grey Wardens that had slain the Archdemon as well as the King as he gave his speech.

"My friends, we are gathered here to celebrate those responsible for our victory," Alistair directed as everyone gave a polite clap. "Of those that stood against darkspawn during the Siege of Denerim, there are two in particular who deserve commendation. Both of them led Ferelden to this victory that we all desperately needed. The ones who led the final charge against the Archdemon and the one that slew the Archdemon still remains with us still, as an inspiration to all she saved today," Alistair stated as he directed Aveline and Shianni to come up.

The two complied as he yelled out, "Ladies and gentlemen, may I present to you the Maiden and Hero of Ferelden, the first Grey Wardens to defeat the Blight since Garahel the elf four centuries ago!"

The crowd in excitement as Alistair turned to face the two ladies to state with a minor correction, "My friend and my… other friend. It is hard to imagine how you could have aided Ferelden more. I think it only appropriate that I returned the favor. Is there any boon that you two might request of Ferelden's king? If it is within my power, I will grant it."

Aveline thought it over before she stated, "We wish for the Circle of Magi be given its independence."

"And I wish for my people in the Elven Alienage be given the right to speak within the ruling court."

"You know, those are two are very good ideas," Alistair mussed before he addressed the crowd. "Let it be known that I decree the fallowing. First, is that the Circle has earned the right to watch over itself and the tower shall be turned over to the Mages. Second is that the Elven Alienage will have its own ruler, and if Shianni wish, I will decree her or an elf of her choice will be Bann of the Elven Alienage, who will have its own laws and rulers. Hopefully this will only be the beginning for a better Ferelden for all!" Alistair exclaimed and a large crowd pumped up by excitement cheered to silence any that would call it blasphemy, like the Revered Mother of Ferelden and a few minor nobles in Denerim.

As the crowd quite down, Alistair made one finale announcement, "I also will grant a few other boons for my generals but I do have one more important announcement to make. I announced that the Cousland family will have their territory in Highever restored while the arling of Amaranthine, once the lands of Arl Howe given up by their descendents, is now granted to the Grey Wardens. From there, they would be allowed to rebuild, following the example of those who went before." The crowd clapped while Nathanael Howe felt conflicted what would happen to his family lands, but kept quite knowing that nothing could be done as he was free to live where he want thanks to his new friendship with the Couslands.

As the crowd talked excitedly as Alistair looked at the two to ask, "What are your plans? Will you remain with the Grey Wardens?"

"Well, I am planning to stay by your side for as long as I can be, and I definitely will take up the position as Bann," Shianni stated with a smile as Aveline stared down the steps, towards Leliana.

"We promised Leliana we would travel for a time… but we promised to visit once in a while," Aveline stated with a small smile. "And don't be afraid to write and call us when you need us."

"Fair enough but just don't be a stranger," Alistair smiled as he shook Aveline's hand. "Now go, there's a group of Ferelden citizens waiting to get a look at their heroes. Good luck."

"Good luck, Alistair," Aveline stated before she let go of his hand and walked down the stairs towards the audience that began to dispersed and talk amongst themselves.

The generals greeted each other with a friendly smile while groups of soldiers and civilians started too mingled with each other. At the top at the throne, Loghain hugged Anora and bowed to his new King and Shianni while Ranger stood at attention. Loghain then mostly kept to himself while Anora and Shianni teamed up against Alistair, teasing him. They only stopped when they needed to discuss what to say to the other Grey Wardens demanding answers on what happened to the Archdemon, especially as Morrigan disappeared as she promised despite a small part of Loghain wished she did not leave. However, Loghain ignored such feeling as they decided that they will wait to tell the Wardens the truth. For now, it was best to enjoy their happy days. One Valendrian wished for many more as he came up to say goodbye to Shianni.

Aveline smiled as things will be all right as Leliana moved fast to hug her. "So the victors get the spoils and the hero is victorious. Though the main question is, does the hero get the girl?"

"We certainly hope so, we do plan to be by her side for as long as we can," Aveline added.

"Good, because when I invest my heart, it is forever," Leliana smiled as she let go. "Now come on, the hero must give homage to friends and family before she and her girl ride off to the sunset."

"Then lets get started," Aveline nodded as they walked down towards her friends of family, starting with family.

At the base of the steps were Fergus and Eleanor Cousland, waiting for their adopted family. "Aveline, it's good to see you before you leave," Eleanor cried as hugged Aveline, much to the amusement of Leliana.

"Mother, you don't need to hug us every time you see us," Aveline stated.

"Of course I do with all the times your actions nearly gave me a heart attack, especially after I told you nearly died slaying the Archdemon. You're lucky I don't take you to your room and lock you there a decade as a good grounding," Eleanor joked before her face formed into a warm smile. "I am so proud of you. You saved Ferelden and I will miss you so much."

"We'll miss you too mother." Aveline hugged before she let go to ask, "What will you do now mother."

"I plan to return to Highever, rebuild what Howe destroyed and honor those we lost, including a loving husband, sister in law and grandson that were taken far too soon," Eleanor had answered in a sad tone Fergus's expression agreed with.

Leliana caught on and asked, "Are you alright?"

"I will be, it is just have to… move on," Fergus admitted.

"We are sure you will, brother," Aveline stated in attempt to sound regretful.

She succeeded as Fergus smiled while Eleanor said her goodbyes, "So long my girl, and don't be a stranger. You too Leliana, you are family after all."

"Thank Lady Eleanor," Leliana bowed and two walked away while Cousland went to talk with their new allies.

On the other side, Wynne, Shayle, Irving and Greagoir were together talking. That was until Shayle noticed Aveline and marched over, "Ah freaky one, it good to see you again; especially as I have news."

"What news?" Aveline asked out of curiosity.

"I was once a dwarf, a creature of flesh-and now I wish to be a soft, fleshy thing again as you and your friends proven there is power in being flesh. It is something worthwhile," Shayle had stated much to the shock of the two.

"How is such a thing possible?" Leliana asked.

"I do not know the specifics, nor do I think I'll be able too. I do know that I will be going to Tevinter with Wynne to see if it is possible," Shayle stated as Wynne joined in.

"You knew this?" Aveline asked the elder mage.

"Shayle surprised me last night when she told me her plans. I guess we made the impression," Wynne chuckled as Aveline raised an eyebrow. "Shayle asked if I knew a way and I told her I did not know but I was going to the Tevinter Circle in Minrathous to research about the Spirit of Hope within me and I offered to help Shayle with her research."

"So you plan to travel?" Aveline asked.

"For a bit," Wynne admitted before she looked down. "Irving is getting up in years and will soon step down. So I'll need to be there when the transition of power begins. Afterwards, I think I'll spend the rest of the years teaching, like I wanted."

"Good, for the Circle need teachers like you. We wish you both luck," Aveline bowed to the both of them

"I don't need luck, I have the wise one with me," Shayle stated. "But thank you all the same and goodbye."

The two part ways and Aveline moved onto the surprisingly peaceful mage and templar, "Are you sure we would still be welcome in the tower?"

"I think the war was a good way to force both sides to realize how much we can gather from working together and I think the Chantry will be more likely to accept our independence if we hire the Templars to hunt mages outside the Tower," Irving explained.

"Then I'll give the men the good news. Good day Irving," Greagoir stated before he walked away, after giving Aveline some acknowledgment that Aveline returned before going up to Irving.

"Irving, it's good to see," Aveline stated with a smile that Irving returned.

"Likewise Aveline, it's good to see you again." Irving then groaned as he rubbed his back. "I'm getting too old for this. I think retirement is in order, maybe somewhere sunny."

"Anyone in particular due to you plan on taking your place?" Aveline asked.

Irving looked at Wynne and smiled, "I can think of a few, but that is not for now. Now is the time to celebrate. Not many mages get the recognition as they deserve to be. So have your day and enjoy yourself."

"We will and goodbye," Aveline waved goodbye as Leliana spotted their next companion, Oghren.

The dwarf was sober as he showboated to his fellow dwarves, including one special one named Felsi, who giggled as Oghren proved to be a quick study in taking Shianni's advice. He also knew when to stop as he asked to be excused in a way that for anyone else would be Oghren as he walked over.

"Hey Warden, glade to see you greet as mere mortals," Oghren joked with a small chuckle.

"For a friend, of course," Aveline added while Leliana looked over the dwarf.

"Are you enjoying yourself Oghren?" Leliana asked, surprised he is not drunk yet.

"Aye, it is not everyday a surface dwarf is respected," Oghren stated. "It feels… good."

"You were labeled a surface dwarf?" Leliana asked. "I'm so sorry."

"I'm not," Oghren admitted. "I'm happy being a surface dwarf. The ale doesn't taste like dirt, mainly because they don't add dirt. And I'm respected, a hero even (laugh). But most of all, I've found Felsi. Where getting together and I'm hoping I found love, perhaps the one."

"Well I am sure you do," Leliana smiled as Oghren laugh.

"Now excuse me Warden, I've got to thank Shianni for hooking me up with Felsi before I win that bet from that pot-bellied son of a whore Teagan (snort). He said I've pass out before drinking an entire barrel of pickle juice. I am to prove him wrong," Oghren chuckled as he ran up to Shianni as she was making her way down.

The two stared as they heard behind them, "And I feel my stomach fall at the thought of our smelly friend drinking that much pickle juice."

The two turned to see Zevran and Reina behind them, with Kissara meowing in agreement. Reina chuckled at Zevran's joke as her arm slide into his, "Now Zevran be nice, we can't have all our friends hate us for insulting them, even if it is a bit of the truth."

Zevran chuckled as he smiled at the lovely Dalish Elf, "Quite right my Keeper, I'll behave." Zevran leaned in and kissed Reina before the two stared at the human couple.

"So you two are partners?" Aveline asked.

"Why yes in more ways than one," Zevran stated longingly as Reina smiled as she explained the arrangement.

"Zevran agreed to a job proposition of helping me recover artifacts while acting as a body guard." Reina stopped to look longingly at the group before adding, "I don't think I can handle traveling alone for a while, not after spending some time in our odd group. Maybe I'll look into forming expedition teams to save Dalish history and maybe one day settle in a clan. Assuming Zevran is tired from traveling and will be safe in large groups."

"Which will be awhile my dear, but luckily traveling with you will make the Crows tired in hunting for me while we make the best of it," Zevran smiled before he got serious as he stared at Master Ignacio. "When the Crows begin their hunt, and they will, they will find it a lot harder to find me if I am in the middle of nowhere looking through ruins. Not to mention I will finally get to learn about my mother's heritage with the lovely elf beside me."

Leliana awed as Reina blushed before directing Zevran to leave after saying one last goodbye. The two soon disappeared into the crowd as the two made one last stop, Sten of the Beresaad, who stood alone and away from the crowd. "It is good to see you again, Kadan," Sten greeted, a little unsure how these people are acting.

"Are you alright Sten?" Leliana asked while seeing Sten fidgeted.

"It is just odd," Sten admitted. "These people… they call you 'hero.' It is strange word, but I think I understand its meaning. The Arishok on occasion has declared a qunari to be Qunoran Vehl, one who serves as an example to others. Such examples are always made after this death, however, a death in service to the Qun. A living Qunoran Vehl would be too proud."

Leliana stared in awe while Aveline stated, "That must be a sight to see."

"It is…. interesting. It is an occasion when the qunari are permitted to engage in… revelry. It can take days for the Ben-Hassrath to restore order. There may even be excursions." Sten smiled fondly before a more serious expression formed on his face, "I suppose I should tell you… I have decided to return to my people. Your quest is done, and thus so is my reason for accompanying you. It will be difficult to travel alone after… so much time spent with companions." Sten then straighten up to state, "So it must be said: You found my sword and gave me a chance to restore my honor. I owe you a great debt."

"You helped as well Sten," Aveline pointed out before she raised her hand to shake. "It's been good Sten."

"It has," Sten returned the shake before letting go. "I never thought a bas… a foreigner… would become known as Kadan to me? Unthinkable, yet here it is. Perhaps I shall see you again one day. Until then, may you always find the path you seek. Farwell, Kadan," Sten bowed which Aveline returned while Leliana waved before the two walked to the doors leading out of the palace.

The guards at the doors greeted Aveline, explaining the parade was ready with a dozen guards in gold. The crowd wanted to see their hero. Aveline looked at Leliana before their hands interlocked. "Are you ready Leliana?" Aveline asked.

"Always my love," Leliana eyes fluttered before the two opened the doors before the excited crowd ready to see their heroes.

Epilogue

With the Blight ended, Ferelden began a reconstruction effort in the months that followed the wedding of Alistair and Anora. Alistair spent a great deal of time at court, showing willingness to learn the art of governing from Anora and often deferring to her judgment-and no one was more surprised by this than Anora herself.

The two of them made numerous outings into Denerim and the other settlements in Ferelden, supervising the reconstruction process and greeting their subjects personally, much to the commoners' enthusiastic approval. Many said the chaos of the civil war and Landsmeet were worth it for delivering such beloved monarchs.

Although they did not rule alone as a Shianni, the new Bann of the Elven Alienage was always by their side was. She was a woman who brought many different reforms to the court not just for the elves but the general public as well. She earned the love of the people and the ire of a few nobles who could do nothing to the war hero under the protection of two beloved nobles.

There would also be many rumors that Shianni was in a relationship with Alistair, or more outrageous with Anora. They never denied and keep avoid answering those questions until the truth came out when Anora and later Shianni reported they were pregnant. Through in a bizarre twist, Shianni's girl Lezzy would take the throne over Anora's twins Maric and Aveline. Aveline decided that she did not want to be queen and instead became Teyrn of Gwaren after being tutored by her future advisor Arl Cauthrien. Maric would be an advisor after completing his training as a mage at the Circle at Lake Calenhad.

Loghain would never see his grandchildren, but would read and write every day to them and Anora as he served for a time in Orlais. That was until one day he disappeared in the Deep Roads. Rumor was he was chasing after a dark haired witch when he disappeared through a magical mirror, to be with his new love.

Good to her word, Morrigan disappeared once the Archdemon was slain. Someone of Morrigan's description was seen traveling alone months later, heading west through the Frostback Mountains... and she may even have been with child. There were rumors that she had returned for her love and the two disappeared into a mirror after he found her in Orlais.

In Highever, Eleanor Cousland would return with Fergus and helped rebuild Highever. Eventually she will be a grandmother again after Fergus found love again. She would also come to Denerim from time to time to help advise Alistair until she was too old to leave. She would die happily in her sleep with family all around her.

For Wynne and Shayle, they would travel to Tevinter Imperium to find a way for Shayle to become a dwarf again and ultimately succeed. Afterwards the two would part ways and Shayle would disappear from view. That did not stop rumors of a mad dwarf slaughtering the local pigeon population in Ferelden.

Wynne would return to the Circle in time and Irving would later step down as First Enchanter as Wynne took over. She brought a unique leadership as she invited mages from all over Thedas to be protected speakers, including lawful apostates, Dalish Keepers and Aveline. She would be known as one of the best First Enchanters the Circle in Ferelden had ever seen, even during the darkest of times.

Oghren would remain in Ferelden to marry Felsi and continued to be by her side until she was pregnant with his child. He would leave her to join the Grey Wardens to make his son proud of him while promising to keep in touch. Felsi was not too happy though and would later forgive him according to Oghren.

Sten would return to Par Vollen where he gave his report on the Blight to the Arishok and the people of Ferelden. He also tells the Kishock about Aveline Wolf Oracle who would express interest in the abomination. He would continue to serve the Qunari years to come as he rose through the ranks.

For Zevran, he would travel with Reina and Kissara and made a career, hunting for treasure and Dalish artifacts, keeping her safe while hiding from the Crows among the Dalish. Reina would also train other explorers while Zevran continued to be an assassin, accepting contracts from the Wardens, the Dalish Elves and the royal couples, Shianni and Anora, much to the ire of the Crows.

Meanwhile, Aveline Wolf Oracle and Leliana, the two would travel for years to come after helping the Grey Wardens to rebuild their forces lost at Ostagar and will stop to solve some of the more exotic problems faced. As they traveled, Leliana would compose a ballad for Aveline, and unknown to the two would live on in legend centuries later, even as they faded from public view.

As for the darkspawn, while they became broken, they did not immediately go away. Some of them remained on the surface and broke into faction that would plague several countries in Thedas and other continents for the years to come. Eventually the Wardens went to go deal with them during what would be called the Awakening Incident. But that is a story for another time.

End Epilogue

Scene II

It was late in the evening as she sat in a carriage driven by Nightmare. She was going a steady pace out of the city while Leliana pulled streamers was out of her hair. Behind her, all her friends were waving goodbye as Aveline rode off in the sunset. It maybe clique, but a hero needs an exit as she rode to a brand new world. A bright new world needed for the years to come.

**Finally done with this story, now have to find the next project please check to vote on my portfolio from my next project. And now thanks to Albert for being a beta reader, and special thanks to Amidamaru88, Arch-Daishou, Dragon Matt Blue, ****Garuda 1 Talisman, Killa1934, Leaf Ranger, Legionary Prime, ****vileniaveladorn, and Xe20 for your help and support. Also to everyone else, thank you for reading. **

**Author Note**

**A) For ending credits, please play the following. Inon Zur: I Am The One, The Grey Warden Song and Mages Pride (Aveline's theme), along with Thirty Seconds to Mar: This Is War Dragon Age Credos with the falling thoughts:**

**The Good: The Grey Wardens and their companions**

**And the Evil: Darkspawn and the Archdemon**

**To the Soldiers: The Ferelden and Grey Warden Army**

**The Civilians: priestess, merchants, peasants and bystanders**

**The Martyr: Duncan**

**The Victim: King Calian**

**To the Prophet: Leliana**

**The Liars: Loghain and Zevran**

**The Honest: Riana, Kissara, and Wynne**

**To the Leaders: Alistair and Eleanor**

**The Pariahs: Morrigan and Oghren**

**The Victors: Shianni, Ranger and Shayle**

**The Messiahs: Aveline and Oracle (demon)**

**B) A reminder, I have a poll on my portfolio, don't forget to vote on the next project while I update the next Naruto the Elemental Star chapter after I catch back up.**

**What Story Sound Interesting to you? I may do all three but I just want to see what others think. **

**1. Dragon Age Jade Empire Origins: Dragon Age Jade Empire Origins: Sequel to Dragon Age Abomination's Origin that set place in the Jade Empire with a race to stop the Water Dragon from being Corrupted by Darkspawn lead by the Mother. Return Characters: Aveline, Leliana, Oghren, Sten, Zevran, Reina and Kissara.**

**2. Mass Dragon Effect: Check Codex for more Detail**

**3. Naruto the Fullmetal Fox Alchemist after it's cleaned up**

**4. Two of three: it will probably be a slower pace with the Elemental Star and two with the largest votes**

**5. None: Focus Just on Elemental Star**


	43. Chapter 43: Rewrite Complete

Rewrite Complete

Sorry for the inconvenience, but this is not a post of a sequel, but a reminder post that this story is under a rewrite due to a review about how choppy the old chapters were and a comment about characters like Aveline and Shianni don't match older characters personality, I can't just let it go despite how hard I try and its gone beyond a simple rewrite. My beta reader will go through some chapters again, but for the most part it is done.

Rewrite include: fixed choppy scenes with either entire rewries or split by more scenes, rewording sentences/words, addational dialogue, fixed charcters personality in early chapters with hints of growing, charcterzation. Also my beta is going over the older chapters and adding a few tweeks.

Curently Chapters 1-42 have already been rewritten if you want to read, so any opinion would be helpful.

This section will be deleted with a notice of a sequel when the first chapters are finished.

Also, I will be working on my Mass Dragon Effect story and Naruto the Elemental Star, and have a chapter of each of them done. Just waiting on the Beta Reader.


End file.
